


Deep Dark Secrets Can't Stay That Way Forever

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety Attacks, Barebacking, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Blood, Butt Plugs, CJ E&M Entertainment, Character Death, Child Abuse, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Day6 is somewhat evil, Demisexual Youngjae, Dildos, Dissociation, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Flashbacks, Fluid Sexuality, Forced Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Sex between friends, Gang Rape, Grooming, Guns, Homoromantic, In fact he's the worst, JYP Entertainment - Freeform, Jackson has panic attacks, Light BDSM, Luhan is a sadist, Luhan is not a good guy, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Pedophilia, Music Soothes the Soul, Mute Leeteuk, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Rimming, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Obsession, P.O. is Bisexual, Paper Mache, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Referenced Age Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma, Victim Blaming, YG Entertainment | YG Family - Freeform, Yugyeom is still finding himself, dodgy timeline, forced blowjob, mentioned bdsm, mentions of pet play, stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 63
Words: 172,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What if there is an investigation into the K-Pop companies? What have they done? How deep and far back does it go? How bad is it? How bad can it get? Find out in this story.This will feature sexual assault (possibly, not quite sure yet), underage, nudity, child nudity, possibly some date rape drugs. This is not going to be a fun story but I just really want to tell it.





	1. It's Time to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is ONLY FICTION, I really do not want to get hated on so please watch the tags/warnings closely and if you don’t like the story you can go on your merry way and forget it exists.

Jin suddenly sits up his body dripping with sweat. Namjoon lying next to him sound asleep. Jin gets up walking into the bathroom running the sink washing his face with the cold water. Why must the past plague him so much? It was over, it was all over. He staggers back, the nightmare coming back to him as fresh as ever. He pulls his knees to his chest holding wrapping his hands around his knees sobbing as the sink still runs the cold water. Namjoon pats the empty bed, as he starts to wake. Disorientated from sleep, he hears the water running. Namjoon yawns standing up shuffling over to the bathroom turning the sink off, the bathroom floor soaked with water. Namjoon looks down seeing Jin, Jin’s body shaking from sobbing.

            “Jin hyung?” Namjoon says. “What is it?” Namjoon sits pulling Jin to him.

            “Do you remember when I told you that I didn’t say yes to SM because I thought it was a scam?” Jin asks after calming down a bit in his lover's arms.

            “Yes,” Namjoon says. Jin sighs.

            “I lied,” Jin says. Namjoon now moves in front of Jin.

            “Look at me. Hyung, look at me.” Namjoon says. “What are you talking about?”

            “It…it doesn’t matter, it’s over now,” Jin says looking down at the ground.

            “SeokJin! You tell me right now.” Namjoon says.

            “I was smarter than the rest, I knew. I knew what was happening. I knew and I got out before it got bad. Before…before they could do anything to me. But there are so many. So many Namjoon. My father told me, stay quiet. Nothing happened.”

            “Knew what? Jin you are talking nonsense.” Namjoon says.

            “The gifts, the extra attention, the looks. How badly they wanted to get me alone in a room.” Jin says. Namjoon covers his mouth.

            “Is that…is that where you went a week ago?”

            “I went to the police station. Detectives are working the case. They have undercover agents in all of the companies they are investigating.” Jin says. “I was asked to come in because they knew I was asked to be a part of SM.”

            “And what did you tell them?” Namjoon asks.

            “I told them the truth, Joon. What else could I have said?” Jin asks.

            “Who else are they investigating?” Namjoon asks.

            “I heard JYP, YG and CJ group,” Jin says.

            “JYP?” Namjoon asks.

            “Yeah, why?” Jin asks.

            “Hobi hyung. He was a trainee there before he came to Big Hit.” Namjoon says. “I always thought maybe there was something more to the story that something caused him to be the sad Hobi that we knew before we debuted.”

            “Should we…should we talk to him?” Jin asks.

            “Tomorrow. Right now, we need to rest.” Namjoon says helping Jin to his feet. He helps him over to the bed climbing in.

            “Can you hold me?” Jin asks.

            “Of course I can,” Namjoon says. He puts his right arm around Jin’s neck resting his hand on his chest. His left arm over Jin’s waist holding on tightly.

            “What do you think Hobi is going to say tomorrow?” Jin asks.

            “I don’t know. I guess we will have to wait and see.” Namjoon says.

Meanwhile in a station across town:

 

A police officer runs into the captain’s office.

            “Something is wrong.” The officer says.

            “What’s wrong?” the captain asks.

            “It’s Zico. Officer Zico. He was with Kyung at the bar and then he followed the manager to a room. His mic and camera went black.” The officer says. “Sir? What do we do?”

            “Gather all the evidence we have, now.” The captain says. He sighs, why couldn’t Zico just stick to the plan, never be alone with them. Unless his drink was drugged.

            “Captain we are ready for you.” The officer says. The captain nods following the officer out to the bullpen where a widescreen sits displaying all of the evidence against CJ Music group so far. No hard evidence, no real evidence to justify a raid.

            “We can’t go, we don’t have enough evidence. We can’t go storming in there without causing a scene and jeopardizing the entire case.” The captain says. “We go in now; it’ll tip off the other companies.”

            “You fucking promised he wouldn’t get hurt! He’s 25 years old. He is still young; we shouldn’t be putting him through this.”

            “Show me the clips.” The captain says. “Before everything went dark.” The officer nods pushing the space bar on the computer playing the clip. 

            “Why the bar? I mean aren’t your talents a little too young to be drinking.” Zico asks resting up against the bar.

            “We don’t serve alcohol to the underage kids. Doesn’t mean the older ones can’t have a little fun. Do you have fun, Zico?” The manager asks.

            “I have loads of fun, Mr. Khang,” Zico says sipping his drink.

            “Loads of fun, did you hear that Kyung?” Mr. Khang says rubbing his thumb on Kyung’s face. Kyung stiffens at the touch turning his head.

            “We could have fun. Elsewhere.” Kyung says poking Zico on the shoulder. Zico hums his eyes starting to gloss over.

            “Come with me, Zico. We’ll have some real fun.” Mr. Khang says putting his arm around Zico’s waist helping him to the bedroom. “Geez who knew you could be such a lightweight.”

            “I don’t drink that often. And when I do, it’s usually light beer.” Zico says sitting down on the sofa at the end of the bed.

            “A beer drinker, really?” Mr. Khang asks. Zico looks around confused as Mr. Khang goes to lock the door. His eyes dart to the bathroom which has another door out to the hallway.

            “I really am not feeling well; I think I’m going to wash my face off,” Zico says standing up. He staggers backward moaning. Mr. Khang sits Zico down again. Zico groans his hands on his legs. He felt Mr. Khang’s hand on his back, his hand trailing down to his lower back. Zico stiffens pushing Mr. Khang away softly the drugs starting to really kick in.

            “You know, I liked you from the beginning. Such a beautiful body. A stunning face.” Mr. Khang says. Zico shakes his head, this couldn’t be happening. Zico lays back, head and half his back on the bed the rest on the couch.

            The whole room is spinning. He feels Mr. Khang’s hands move to take off his jacket. Zico tries desperately to sit up but he can’t move. Zico hears his jacket being thrown as if it a million miles away. He is suddenly sitting up as Mr. Khang removes his undershirt. Zico can barely keep his eyes open as he is thrust onto the bed.

            “I really wish I didn’t have to drug you, but you just wouldn’t have listened. You wouldn’t have cooperated. It was so easy to control Kyung. He was just a boy. You, you are a man.” Mr. Khang says his hands on Zico’s bare chest. Mr. Khang stops as a loud bang can be heard from outside the door. “Not now!” Only now the banging gets louder and more aggressive. Mr. Khang stands up unlocking the door pulling Kyung inside. “What have I told you about interrupting my play time?” Kyung kicks Mr. Khang right in the balls.

            “Just, just leave him alone!” Kyung says rushing over to Zico who is half asleep.

            “Oh, I see. You’ve grown fond of the boy, haven't I told you to not get attached? It gets in the way,” Mr. Khang says. “Take off your clothes.”

            “What?” Kyung asks.

            “You heard me, take off your clothes.” Mr. Khang orders “Don’t make me ask you again!” Mr. Khang makes his way through the bathroom out the door into the hallway. Kyung looks at the open door, and at the bathroom door. He can’t close both of them in the amount of time he needed to. But if he could close one maybe he could slam the other into Mr. Khang. Kyung takes a deep breath running to close the door locking it quickly. He rushes over to the bathroom door where Mr. Khang is waiting. “You really want to defy me right now, don’t you? Are you feeling that confident?” Kyung steps back seeing the camera in Mr. Khang’s hand. “Let’s have some fun shall we?”

            “It’s not going to look real,” Kyung says. “He’s drugged, he doesn’t look good.”

            “What are you trying to do?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “Nothing. You have always said that in order for these trades to happen, they have to be perfect. They have to be art. To speak to the person seeing them, well, seeing a drugged man in a photograph doesn’t speak too well to the audience.” Kyung explains. Mr. Khang chuckles nodding his head patting Kyung’s cheek.

            “Smart, smart boy. You’ve been listening to me. And here I thought all hope was lost with you.” Mr. Khang says. “Get him cleaned up, tomorrow, we play.”

            “Yes, sir,” Kyung says bowing.

The officer hits the space bar again turning bright red.

            “You didn’t think to listen to the whole god damn thing?” The captain asks.

            “I’m sorry, I panicked.”

            “Obviously. You know what it’s fine. Now we have something to go on. These pictures, this trading system.” The captain says. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, get some rest.”


	2. How Bad Does It Get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin sit Hoseok down to talk and he is forced to reveal what happened to him in JYP. Jungkook also reveals what he went through. Xiumin meets a new photographer.

Jin sits at the table waiting for Namjoon to bring Hobi. Namjoon opens the door from J-Hope’s room.

            “Taehyung is not happy. He wanted to come out with him.” Namjoon says “Told him it might not be the best idea.”

            “Now I’m worried,” Hobi says.

            “Just sit, Hyung,” Namjoon says. Hobi sits down next to Jin who doesn’t look up. “We just need to talk to you about something is all.”

            “Talk to me about what?” Hobi asks.

            “Well, you were a part of another company before you came to Big Hit right?” Jin asks.

            “Yes, Hyung. You know this.” Hobi says.

            “Which company again?” Namjoon asks.

            “JYP,” Hobi says.

            “What was it like, working there?” Namjoon asks. Hobi stiffens, as he starts to twirl his thumbs.

            “It was okay I guess. They mainly wanted me to focus on my dancing. I shared a dorm with a few other guys. From…from Day6.” Hobi says.

            “And how was that?” Jin asks.

            “I…I don’t know,” Hobi says getting more anxious. “I don’t like talking about this.”

            “Hobi. We just want to know what happened.” Namjoon says. “We’ve heard rumors and we just want to know your experience with it.”

            “Did something happen?” Jin asks. Hobi rests his elbows on the table head in his hands.

            “I was…I was showering, we all shared a bathroom and one of the rules was you weren’t allowed to lock the door.” Hobi says. “And I was really hurting that day from training. So I was taking longer than I usually did. I heard the door open and I told them that I’d be right out. But then I noticed they weren’t leaving, I tried to turn off the water but the door to the shower opened and I was pushed down by Junhyeok. He just held me down as Sungjin undressed. I…I tried so hard to fight them off I did. But the water was getting in my eyes and it was slippery.”

            “Did they…did they rape you?” Namjoon asks. Hobi just breaks down sobbing nodding.

            “After that when I went home I told my parents and they were furious. They went to JYP and asked if anything was going to be done. They ended up suspending them without pay for 2 months, but that was it. So my parents terminated my contract with JYP and told me to pick another company. I was going to go to SM but my parents said no. So I went with Big Hit instead.” Hobi says wiping his tears.

            “I was approached by SM on the street. I went back to their studios and kept meeting with them until I realized that something was off. They always wanted to be alone with me with a camera. I only did it once and when I did they asked me to get undressed.” Jin says.

            “They photographed you too?” Jungkook asks. The others didn’t even hear him coming out of his room.

            “I didn’t give them the chance to. I left.” Jin says. Jin stops looking at Namjoon then back at Jungkook. “They…they took pictures of you?”

            “Yeah. I went to the police station a couple of weeks ago because they were curious as to what I knew.” Jungkook says. “Yoongi, hyung went with me.”

            “How old were you?” Hobi asks turning around to face Jungkook.

            “Twelve or thirteen,” Jungkook says.

            “And you were…you were naked?” Jin asks.

            “Yeah. I don’t really remember much about it. It’s all a blur, to be honest. I remember parts of it.” Jungkook says.

            “Did they…did they touch you?” Namjoon asks his face red in anger.

            “No, they just took pictures. Dr. Sakoung wouldn’t leave the room.” Jungkook says. “He was the one that put in a good word with Big Hit and helped put my contract together, behind closed doors of course. Then he left the company a few months after I signed with Big Hit.” Namjoon grunts standing up putting his hands on his head in frustration.

            “Those bastards!” Namjoon shouts. “I hope they pay for what they have done. They shouldn’t get away with this shit!”

            “They won’t. But I want to tell the rest. I want to tell Tae and Suga and Jimin.” Jin says. “If you can’t Hobi I understand.”

            “No, I think it’s…I think I should tell them.” Hobi says. Jin nods putting his hand on Hobi’s shoulder.

            “We’ll have to do it later though, we have rehearsal remember?” Namjoon says.

            “Aigoo. I did forget.” Jin says.

            “I figured,” Namjoon says grinning.

            “Behave you two,” Jungkook says. Taehyung comes out of his room.

            “How long until rehearsal? Do I have time to go see Chanyeol?” Taehyung asks.

            “About 4 and a half hours. Have him meet us outside.” Namjoon says. “I’m sure you can find someplace to talk inside.”

            “Okay. I’ll text him.” Taehyung says.

            “Do you know why he was texting?” Jin asks.

            “Said he just needed to get out at the moment and said he wanted to see me,” Taehyung says.

 

Chanyeol holds the phone up close waiting for Taehyung to text back. He usually got more leeway than the rest of the guys. He wanted Suho to come with him but Suho said he couldn’t leave. Not when the managers are like this. Chanyeol told Suho that he can’t protect all the members himself. He said he knew that and that Baekhyun didn’t need protecting. That statement was more than true. Chanyeol worried more about Xiumin more than anything. Chanyeol climbs off the stool when he gets the text from Taehyung about meeting outside the venue.

            “I’m going to go meet up with Tae,” Chanyeol says.

            “BTS, Tae?” Chen asks.

            “Yeah. You want to come?” Chanyeol asks. Chen looks at Suho who nods to him. Chen then looks to Xiumin who is talking to Baek and Kai.

            “Sure, why not,” Chen says following after Chanyeol. Xiumin opens the fridge and gets a lemonade before reaching up to the cupboard to grab a bag of marshmallows.

            “Really? You don’t need sugar right now.” Suho says trying to take the bag from Xiumin.

            “But…but it’s my comfort food,” Xiumin says.

            “Not right now, Xiumin,” Suho says. Xiumin sighs handing Suho the bag. One of the managers comes into the room.

            “We have a special request. Got any takers. Anyone except Suho.” The manager asks. The group goes quiet nobody saying anything. “No takers? Alright then, Xiumin, follow me.”

            “No, I’ll…I’ll go,” Baek says. “I’ll do it.”

            “You should have said something when you had a chance.” The manager says.

            “Mr. Cho, please,” Baek says.

            “I’ve already made my decision.” Mr. Cho says. Xiumin pulls his arm back as Mr. Cho goes to grab it. Mr. Cho sighs, smacking Kai across the face hard. “You don’t cooperate with me, they will get hurt.”

            “Wait a second. Just wait!” Suho says following after Mr. Cho who is dragging a crying Xiumin away. Suho sighs the door being shut in his face. Xiumin sniffles wiping his tears as he is thrown into a chair.

            “Get undressed.” Mr. Cho says. Xiumin freezes his hand on the chair. “The cameraman will be here in a moment.” Mr. Cho says shutting the door. Mr. Yoon comes into the room with his camera in his hand.

            “You should probably get undressed.” Mr. Yoon says.  

            “Please. Please don’t do this.” Xiumin says closing his eyes.

            “Relax, I’m not going to…to do anything except take a few photos. But I have to tie you up first. And you have to be naked. You listen to me the quicker it goes.” Mr. Yoon says. He starts to get everything ready as Xiumin is undressing. Mr. Yoon takes a washrag going over to Xiumin wiping his face. “You really do look young. I see why Tao and Luhun took a liking to you.” Mr. Yoon says continuing to wipe Xiumin’s face. “They protected you didn’t they?”

            “Yes, sir they did,” Xiumin says.

            “Too bad they left; I think I am going to like filming you the most.” Mr. Yoon says. “It isn’t usually like this either. Like I said this was a special request.” Mr. Yoon says walking over to the table at the side. He grabs a large piece of rope making his way over to Xiumin. “I’m also going to have to gag you, at least at the beginning.”

            “Is this…photos or videos?” Xiumin asks.

            “Both.” Mr. Yoon says. “It’ll be short clips not even a minute long. I’m going to ask you to do things like act like you are trying to fight against the binds. Act scared.”

            “What…what are they used for?” Xiumin asks.

            “Depends on the person we are sending it to. Some turn them into gifs; others add it to their collection of short videos. We here at SM rarely ever do long-form videos.” Mr. Yoon says wrapping the rope around Xiumin’s bare chest loosely. “Usually JYP and YG do those types of videos. YG likes to film the assaults and JYP mainly focuses on members interacting with each other.” Mr. Yoon grabs Xiumin’s hands wrapping the rope around his wrists intertwining the rope and the chair. “Not too tight?”

            “No, no it’s fine,” Xiumin says.

            “Good.” Mr. Yoon says standing up going over to the table grabbing the other piece of rope. He puts the rope around Xiumin’s ankles, wrapping the rope around the legs of the chair. “Cloth or duct tape as the gag?”

            “Cloth,” Xiumin says.

            “Good choice.” Mr. Yoon says. He grabs a red bandana folding it four times. He sticks the cloth into Xiumin’s mouth. “Relax. Just relax your body.” Mr. Yoon says picking up the camera. “Look away from the camera for now.” Mr. Yoon orders snapping a few photos. Mr. Yoon sighs “I hate to ask you this but can you spread your legs a little bit?” Xiumin looks down but doing as he says. “Look to the left.” Xiumin tries desperately to keep the tears from falling. The clicking of the camera the only thing Xiumin can hear. He wonders if his band members were out there still. Were they worried about him? Or were they just happy that they didn’t have to go through this? To be honest, Xiumin wasn’t used to this. He always had someone to protect him after what Mr. Park had done to him at the beginning of their debut. He said that Xiumin asked for it, that if he weren’t so young and small and vulnerable he wouldn’t have to do it.

            “Okay well, I can work with the tears.” Mr. Yoon says. Xiumin didn’t even realize he was crying. “No, no it’s okay.” Mr. Yoon says grabbing the cloth again. “Here let me undo this for a moment.” Mr. Yoon smiles softly letting the cloth out of Xiumin’s mouth. “I’m not like the rest of them. You see I took a job here because I was on the streets, I didn’t read the contract before I signed. I was a photographer for various magazines. Lots of shirtless people. I’ve only done one other job like this and that was with people who wanted to be photographed naked.”

            “You can’t get out?” Xiumin asks.

            “No, the contract isn’t up until 4 years and my lawyer says there’s no way out without losing all my money. And I am not going to end up on the street again.” Mr. Yoon says. “Would you like a drink? Before we get started again?”

            “Uh, sure,” Xiumin says.

            “Water, lemonade, fizzy drinks?”

            “Lemonade!” Xiumin says excitedly.

            “Lemonade it is then.” Mr. Yoon grins grabbing a straw. He holds the straw up to Xiumin’s mouth letting him drink. “I promise next time it won’t be this intense. What can I say the camera likes you.” Mr. Yoon smiles tapping Xiumin on the knee making him flinch. “Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

            “I don’t like being touched,” Xiumin says. Mr. Yoon nods slightly.

            “Well, hopefully, we learn to trust each other yes? I’m stuck here in this situation but I would never ever do anything to harm you. Intentionally at least. Might take a while but I hope we can be friends.”

            “Sure,” Xiumin says.

            “Shall we continue?” Mr. Yoon asks. Xiumin nods the bandana going back into his mouth. “Alright here comes the acting. I want you to fight against the bonds. I’ll let you do that for a few moments before I start rolling. I’ll signal when I’m about to with my hands.” He holds up three fingers then two then one then points to Xiumin “That’s when you know I am filming when I point at you.” Xiumin nods as he starts to squirm against the ropes. The ropes around his wrist tighter than he thought, as he pulls up grunting. He looks up at Mr. Yoon who has one finger up. Xiumin grunts again breathing heavily as he can feel the ropes loosen a bit. “Okay, okay good! That was really good.” They continued to take several more videos of Xiumin trying to escape. Mr. Yoon had to tighten the ropes because Xiumin had loosened the ropes enough that they were starting to drop down to his abdomen. “You think you can cry now?” Mr. Yoon asks Xiumin the gag out of his mouth.

            “I’ll try,” Xiumin says.

            “I’ll give you a minute.” Mr. Yoon says. Xiumin closes his eyes his mind wandering until he suddenly sees Mr. Park coming towards him. It isn’t real, it can’t be real, Mr. Park no longer works for SM. At least not full time anymore. He might stop in here and there but Chanyeol always was there to stop anything from happening. Xiumin whimpers as Mr. Park comes closer to him. Was this a flashback? Did this actually happen? Is he just remembering this now? Xiumin groans when Mr. Park is next to him, his forehead on Xiumin’s cheek. The tears start to form when Mr. Park starts to stroke Xiumin. “Hey, hey, hey. Minseok? It’s alright.” Mr. Yoon says setting down the camera, Xiumin’s body shaking from sobbing. He takes the gag out, unsure of what to do next. Xiumin was not calming down. Mr. Yoon stands up running over to the door. “Can someone…come in here please? He won’t stop crying.”

            “What did you do?” Suho yells.

            “Nothing. I swear.” Mr. Yoon says. Suho sighs brushing past Mr. Yoon into the room straight to Xiumin.

            “Hyung?” Suho asks the elder. “Are you alright?”

            “Mr. Park. Think I had a flashback. Remembering.” Xiumin says out of breath.

            “Undo these ties!” Suho shouts. Mr. Yoon nods; he got enough shots to satisfy the others. Mr. Yoon starts to unwrap the ropes. Xiumin has marks on his wrists from struggling so hard. Suho holds Xiumin in his arms the elder relaxing almost instantly. “Can I take him to his room now?”

            “Yes.” Mr. Yoon says. Suho nods picking up Xiumin’s clothes off the ground walking him to the door. Mr. Yoon sets his camera down sitting down on the ground. What has he gotten himself into? What happened to this man to cause him such anguish? What were they doing here and how bad does it get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think what I'll end up doing is having an opening scene with BTS every chapter then go to another company and share their experience. I'm not sure which company I'll do next I don't know much about JYP or YG, so I'll have to research so it may be another CJ moment. But you'll see the other two in later chapters. I'm currently still new to K-Pop and learning each new group. I know Block B and BTS by heart and now working on EXO, Xiumin is my bias as well as Chen and Chanyeol and Suho is quickly becoming my bias wrecker but I am still trying to tell members a part. Anyways I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a kudos and a comment. Until next time, stay frosty!


	3. Putting Yourself in Harms Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobi, Jin and Jungkook are finally able to come clean about their past. But what happens when they start to meddle in things they shouldn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty graphic non-con moment coming up.

Two days have passed and Hobi, Jin, and Jungkook were still unable to sit the others down to talk. With the recording of their Japanese album and throwing ideas and thoughts on their next album, everyone was extra tired at the end of the day. But they finally had a day off and the three men were not going to let the day go by without coming clean. The others have already figured out something is going on with how much time the three of them were spending with each other. Jin sits on the couch, Namjoon’s hand resting on Jin’s knee his other arm wrapped around Jin’s waist.  

            Hobi was nestled in between Yoongi and Taehyung, Yoongi and Taehyung’s hands intertwined in Hobi’s lap. He seems content and happy with the two of them.

            Jimin had Jungkook laying his head in Jimin’s lap, Jimin’s hands-on Kookie’s chest. Out of all of them, Jimin and Jungkook were the ones that seem to be the most comfortable with being as close as possible. Cuddling and spooning is their thing.

            “Okay look, I know that you all have been wondering why we’ve been spending a lot of time together. And to be honest we aren’t sure if this is allowed but I feel that it is necessary for you to know. You just have to promise not to tell anyone.” Jin says to the group. Jimin raises his eyebrows in concern. Yoongi stiffens gripping Tae’s hand nervously.

            “We won’t tell anyone,” Tae says. “I promise.” Jin nods.

            “Good,” Jin says. Jin looks over at Namjoon nervously. “Well, do you know how I have told everyone that I didn’t show up for the audition for SM? Well, I lied. I did show up. And I continued to visit until one day I was brought into a room alone with one of the managers. It was fine at first until he sat next to me and asked me to take my clothes off. The phone rang telling the manager my parents were downstairs making a scene. I took the opportunity to let myself out of the room.”

            “They wanted you to what?!” Taehyung asks.

            “Nothing happened,” Jin says. He then looks at Jungkook who sits up, Jimin’s hands still wrapped around him.

            “I wasn’t so lucky,” Jungkook says. “I don’t remember much about it just bits and pieces. Managers undressing me, camera clicking, flashes burning my eyes. I was twelve when it first started. I was passed around to the different companies. I thought that it was a normal thing.” Jungkook says. Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook tightly crying into his shoulder. “Hyung, I’m fine now. I’m okay.”

            “I’m glad you finally told everyone,” Yoongi says.

            “You knew about this?!” Taehyung shouts.

            “Please do not get angry at him. I asked him not to say anything. It isn’t his fault.” Jungkook says. “He went with me to the police station. I didn’t want my parents to know. At least not yet. I’m not ready yet.”

            “This is wrong,” Jimin says shaking his head. “What they did was wrong.” Hobi sighs taking a deep breath unsure of how everyone is going to react to his experience.

            “I…uh…when I was in JYP, I roomed with two of the guys from Day6. I had a long day one day, just kind of pushed myself too hard. I was showering and I heard the door open. One of the rules of the house is that you couldn’t lock the bathroom door, because it was the only bathroom in the house. I told them that I’d be done soon but then I noticed they weren’t leaving. One of them opened the shower door and pushed me down while the other was undressing. I tried to fight them. I really did.” Hobi says crying. “They…they raped me.” The first time he has said the words after telling his parents. Yoongi lets go of Taehyung’s hand, his face red as he stands up pacing back and forth. He lets out a frustrated scream.

            “Yoongi, hyung, please calm down,” Namjoon says.

            “How? How can I be calm?! I can’t believe these people. They think they own you just because you sign a contract with them. That you have to do whatever they want. It’s illegal and it is wrong.” Yoongi says. “And now…I never ever wanted Hobi to feel the pain of…” Yoongi pauses going over to the counter resting his hands on it. “Of what I went through. The feeling like you are dirty and disgusting that no one could love you.”

            “Yoongi,” Jin says. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Who?” Hobi asks.

            “A teacher. She was nice to me and always helped me when I needed it. She was there for me when my brother was getting into trouble and my parents were spending all their time on him. I wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, just that I didn’t want it. I didn’t want this kind of attention. I didn’t understand how my body could…could do something when I couldn’t even feel a sexual attraction. She told me she could cure me.” Yoongi says. Hobi stands up going over to Yoongi wrapping his arms around him, just holding him. Taehyung stands up as well going over to Yoongi.

            “This is not your fault. You didn’t ask for this.” Taehyung says grabbing Yoongi’s hands. Taehyung looks back at Jungkook. “You said you went to the police station? Does that mean that they are investigating?”

            “Yeah. They are.” Jin says. Before Jin can say anything else the phone rings. Yoongi goes to grab it when it suddenly stops ringing.

            “That was strange,” Hobi says.

            “Probably wrong number,” Taehyung says. Namjoon bites his bottom lip.

            “Check the number,” Namjoon says.

            “Huh?” Yoongi asks.

            “Check the number,” Namjoon repeats. He stands up going over to the phone. Yoongi hands him the phone. Namjoon then uses the phone to call a manager. “Yeah, I need a car. I can’t tell you why I need it I just do!”

            “Joon?” Jin asks.

           “I told U-Kwon to use this number in emergencies,” Namjoon says. “What if something is happening?”

           “What are you going to do? How can you help? I don’t want you getting hurt, Joon.” Jin says.

           “I won’t. But I can’t just sit here and pretend I didn’t get the call.” Namjoon says “And the fact that it ended before any of us can answer it worries me.” Namjoon jumps as the phone rings again. “It’s U-Kwon.” He answers the phone. “U-Kwon are you alright?!”

           “Everything is fine. I accidentally dialed your number.” U-Kwon says.

           “Are you sure?” Namjoon asks.

           “Yes, I’m sure,” U-Kwon says. “I have to go. I’m sorry for any trouble.” U-Kwon hangs up the phone still shaking. His lip bleeding a cut from the slap.

           “This isn’t a very good first impression. Am I going to have to discipline you?” Mr. Kim asks.

           “No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” U-Kwon says

           “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to him.” Mr. Kim says pointing to Mr. Seoh. “He has come to us from a big company like SM. I expect you to be gentlemen.”

           “Hello, Mr. Seoh. It’s a pleasure to meet you. We are happy to have you.” B-Bomb says bowing to Mr. Seoh.

           “See? Be more like Min Hyuk, U-Kwon.” Mr. Kim says. “Hyuk and Jaehyo are my favorites.” Mr. Seoh nods. Taeil looks down avoiding the glances Mr. Seoh is making towards him. Kyung and Zico sticking close by him.

            “And where is the youngest?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Hoon is currently in trouble, so he’s being kept separate.” Mr. Kim says.

            “What did he do?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Slapped one of the managers.” Mr. Kim says. “He’s a fighter.” Mr. Seoh nods stepping closer to Taeil.

            “What about this one? Is he a fighter?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Can’t really say. He’s never been anyone’s favorite before.” Mr. Kim says. Mr. Seoh smiles.

            “Well I can tell you, I have waited for this moment for a long time.” Mr. Seoh says. He grabs Taeil’s wrist. Taeil grunts looking at Kyung.

            “Hey! Stop it! Let him go!” Kyung says.

            “Why is it that the oldest is always protected? Min Seok was the same way. Always being protected by the other members. You would think that would be the eldest job.” Mr. Seoh says. Taeil pulls back as Mr. Seoh is making him get to his feet.

            “I don’t want to go. Zico, Zico, please. I don’t want to go!” Taeil yells the fear in his voice shaking the others to their core. Zico goes to grab Mr. Seoh’s hand, only to have Mr. Seoh’s other hand around his throat.

            “I have waited too long for this, to have it ruined by you.” Mr. Seoh says pushing Zico back into Kyung who holds him close.

            “No! No, no, no, please. Please!” Taeil says being dragged out of the room crying. Taeil is pushed into one of the four bedrooms used for playing. He is thrust onto the bed, Mr. Seoh on top of him. Taeil’s hands being held down by Mr. Seoh’s hands. Mr. Seoh bends down and kisses Taeil roughly on the mouth. Taeil starts to squirm as Mr. Seoh trails his tongue down Taeil’s neck slightly biting his bat tattoo. Mr. Seoh lets go of Taeil’s arms, instead using his hands to move Taeil’s shirt off. Taeil lays his hands on Mr. Seoh’s chest trying desperately to push the older man off of him, Mr. Seoh’s mouth again attacking Taeil’s neck. Taeil kicks his legs, Mr. Seoh now turning his attention to Taeil’s chest running his tongue over one of Taeil’s nipples. Mr. Seoh smiles looking down at Taeil.

            “You have no idea how long I have wanted this. Ever since I saw you in 2014 against BTS. I paid extra attention to you after that.” Mr. Seoh says. Taeil struggles, moaning as Mr. Seoh pulls his hair roughly. Taeil sticks his bottom lip out tears starting to form. “Young face, hot body.” Mr. Seoh says trailing his index finger down Taeil’s arm stopping on his bicep tattoo. Mr. Seoh squeezes it tightly causing Taeil to cry out. Mr. Seoh grins moving his hand down Taeil’s torso down his stomach stopping at Taeil’s pants. Taeil groans crawling backward. Mr. Seoh just chuckles grabbing Taeil’s calves pulling Taeil towards him again. “Shhhhh. Shhh. It’s okay.” Taeil starts to move back again when Mr. Seoh starts to unbutton his pants. Mr. Seoh shakes his head grabbing Taeil’s hips roughly pulling him back. “Stop that! Or else I won’t be so nice later on.”

            “Please, please,” Taeil says crying as Mr. Seoh pulls Taeil’s pants off him.

            “I’ll give you something to cry about.” Mr. Seoh says. Taeil tries to move back again only this time Mr. Seoh grabs Taeil scratching him in the process. “Jesus I never thought you would be a squirmy one.” Mr. Seoh grins moving his face up to Taeil’s kissing him again. Taeil squirms as Mr. Seoh trails his tongue down Taeil’s body, biting Taeil’s inner thigh. Mr. Seoh moves to remove Taeil’s boxers noticing a small scar on his hip. “What happened here?” Mr. Seoh asks rubbing the scar.

            “I cut myself on a diving board. I was running and there was a screw sticking out and my swimsuit was coming down because it was too big. And so I sort of got cut.” Taeil says.

            “That’s why you don’t run at swimming pools.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Seoh pulls Taeil’s boxers off throwing them on the floor. Mr. Seoh stands up off the bed looking in the drawers of the dresser pulling out a tube of lube. “I hope you trust me enough to know that I have been saving myself for you. Sure I may have touched other men. I may have played with them, but I never gave myself to them.” Taeil shivers sitting up fixing his glasses. Mr. Seoh smiles sitting next to Taeil. “It’s like I knew. When I first saw you, I knew I was meant for you.” Taeil shutters at the touch of the older man. Mr. Seoh takes off his shirt and strips himself of his pants, waiting to take off his boxers. “Tell me, Taeil. Have you ever done it with a man before?”

             “No,” Taeil says.

             “A woman?” Mr. Seoh asks. Taeil rolls his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no. Have you ever wanted to be with a man?” Taeil blinks biting his lip unsure on how to answer that. “Come on, you can tell me.”

             “Zico and Kyung,” Taeil says looking down. Mr. Seoh nods pushing Taeil down straddling him. He bites Taeil’s left shoulder hard enough to leave marks. Taeil cries out in pain. Mr. Seoh holds onto Taeil’s wrists gripping them tightly.

             “You are mine.” Mr. Seoh says. “Say it.”

             “What?” Taeil asks. Mr. Seoh bites Taeil’s right shoulder harder this time to make it bleed, Taeil cries out. B-Bomb stands up starting to pace. U-Kwon currently in the kitchen icing his lip. Jaehyo in the bathroom.

             “We have to do something!” Kyung shouts.

             “I don’t know what to do. Stepping in just might be worse for him.” Zico says.

             “So what you just want to let this happen to him?” Kyung asks. All three of them look behind them when they hear the bathroom door open.

             “What have you gone and done this for? You know how the manager feels about it.” Kyung says. Jaehyo sighs, lipstick, and eyeshadow apparent on his face.

             “He never comes at night,” Jaehyo says. B-Bomb jumps when he hears a loud knocking at the front door. “What the heck?”

             “Go wash off your face. Go! Now!” B-Bomb says rushing Jaehyo into the bathroom again. The knocking only gets louder and fiercer.

             “Coming!” Jaehyo says. He opens the door to see the Hyung line of BTS standing on their doorstep soaking wet from the rain. “What are you doing here?!”

             “We came to check on U-Kwon. What’s going on?” Jin asks.

            “No, you have to leave. You can’t be here right now!” Kyung says. “We have this under control!” Kyung goes to shut the door Namjoon stopping it with his foot.

            “Where is he?” Namjoon asks. “I’m not leaving until I see him and that he’s alright. That you all are okay.”

            “Yeah, that’s going to be a little bit tough,” Kyung says.

            “What do you mean?” Hobi asks sticking his head into the house.

            “Hoon is in trouble and…and…” Kyung pauses looking at Zico.

            “And what about Taeil?” Yoongi asks.

            “Let us in,” Hobi says.

            “No, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kyung says. Namjoon not taking no for an answer steps into the house. Zico grabs Namjoon’s arm gripping it tightly.

            “I am telling you to leave,” Zico says. Jin smacks Zico’s hand making him let go of Namjoon’s arm. U-Kwon comes out from the kitchen an ice pack on his lip.

            “What happened?” Hobi asks.

            “Where the fuck is Taeil?” Yoongi asks again. Before any of the members can say anything the door to the bedroom opens, Mr. Seoh stepping out. He didn’t look happy. Namjoon steps in front of Jin putting the three of his members behind him protectively.

            “You are going to regret coming here tonight.” Mr. Seoh says looking at both Namjoon and Yoongi. “Have a nice night.” He says patting Namjoon on the shoulder, Namjoon flinches. Mr. Seoh walks out the door closing it behind him. Jaehyo and B-Bomb finally come out of the bathroom. Hobi makes his way over to U-Kwon checking his lip. Yoongi sighs going over to the bedroom knocking on the door.

            “Taeil? It’s Min Yoongi. Can I come in?” Yoongi asks.

            “I’ll be out in a minute,” Taeil says his voice hoarse as if he had been crying and yelling.

            “Okay,” Yoongi says. He sits down, knowing exactly what was waiting the next day. But he didn’t care, helping his friends was more important. A small lecture from their managers didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is homo-romantic, meaning he doesn't feel really feel anything sexually but he enjoys the romantic side of a relationship. Jaehyo also likes to wear makeup and sometimes dress up as a girl. Expect another scene with EXO next chapter because I have really started to get into them quite a bit. Still trying to research JYP and YG companies groups so sorry if you want to see the groups I'm just not there yet. Hope you enjoy feel free to leave a kudos and comment.


	4. These Wounds Never Do Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS figures out that what they did has consequences more than they could have foreseen. Get to know more about EXO in this chapter, including a member that left finally sharing what he went through.

 

Yoongi is sitting closest to the door, Namjoon in the middle of him and Hobi. Jin standing in the corner, leg on the wall, arms folded. One of the managers came into the office throwing a folder on the desk.

            “Are you going to tell me where exactly you went last night?” The manager asks the four.

            “I don’t know…” Namjoon starts to say.

            “Yoongi, where did you go?”

            “Block B’s apartment,” Yoongi says. “But you don’t understand, Mr. Lee. One of our friends called us and needed our help.” Mr. Lee sighs touching the bridge of his nose.

            “Do you have any idea of how much trouble you have gotten yourself in? You put yourself in a very dangerous and bad position. You have put a target on your back.” Mr. Lee says.

            “Well, it was worth it,” Jin says.

            “Not only that but you put a target on your fellow members.” Mr. Lee says. Namjoon’s head shoots up.

            “What does that mean?” Namjoon asks.

            “I have access to a message board between all of the companies that are being investigated right now.” Mr. Lee says turning his laptop so that it is facing the four men. Hobi leans closer reading the title of the post- ** _BTS_** ** _Major Problem: Namjoon and Yoongi: TAKEN. Fellow Members up for grabs. Jungkook: filmed by SM, JYP, and YG. Taehyung: UNTOUCHED. Jimin: UNTOUCHED. Jin: UNTOUCHED, has experience with SM._** “They are auctioning them off. This means they have a plan on somehow getting the seven of you alone.” Yoongi looks up at Mr. Lee.

            “I don’t understand. What does it mean by taken?” Yoongi asks.

            “It means someone already called dibs. I’m assuming whomever you encountered last night.” Mr. Lee says.

            “And what does…what does untouched mean?” Hobi asks. “And why am I not on there?”

            “You are a packaged deal with whatever member JYP bids on.” Mr. Lee says. Hobi stiffens. “And untouched means…means nobody in any of the companies have touched them.”

            “When…when is the auction?” Namjoon asks “when do we know who bids on who?”

            “You don’t worry about that.” Mr. Lee says. “Security will be increased. You stay here and at the house.” Jin looks at both Namjoon and Yoongi knowing exactly what was going through their heads. They will put themselves in harm’s way if it means saving one of their friends and loved ones.          

 

 

Even though a few days had passed the members could see a change in Xiumin. It’s as if he isn’t himself. They finally were alone without the managers, except for a meeting with a manager they have never met before. It is mid-morning and Xiumin has still not woken up. Both Chanyeol and Chen seem to be blaming themselves for what happened, not being here to protect him like they usually are. Suho knew that it wouldn’t have done any good, Chanyeol would have been picked, Xiumin would have volunteered, Mr. Cho would have accepted. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are cooking breakfast when a loud crash and a scream can be heard coming from Xiumin’s room.

            “What the hell?” Kai says sitting up. Kyungsoo puts down the fork making his way towards Xiumin’s room. “Are you sure you should go…”

            “Just let me handle it,” Kyungsoo says. He puts a hand on Chanyeol’s chest stopping him. “I got him.” Chanyeol sighs but nods. Kyungsoo opens the door slowly, the lamp beside Xiumin’s bed knocked over. Xiumin is sitting in the middle of the bed hugging his legs sobbing. “Hyung? Min Seok?” Kyungsoo asks slowly approaching the eldest member. Deep down, Kyungsoo knew how much the older man was hurt by not only SM but JYP. Kyungsoo knew everything; he wished he never saw anything. Xiumin was passed over to SM after JYP had had enough of him. But not before the damage was done. Kyungsoo sits down on the bed putting his hand on Xiumin’s knee. The older man flinches against the touch. “It’s okay, Hyung. It’s me, Kyungsoo. It’s okay, you are okay now.”

            “Kyu…Kyungsoo?” Xiumin says looking up slightly.

            “Yeah, it’s me,” Kyungsoo says. He blinks as Xiumin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo hugging him tightly. “What happened?”

            “I keep remembering things. Bad things. When I was in JYP.” Xiumin says. Kyungsoo sighs knowing the eldest would remember eventually. He’s just glad that he could be here to help him. “They did things. Made me…do things.”

            “I know, Hyung. I know.” Kyungsoo says wrapping his hands around Xiumin holding him close. “You are okay now. Nothing is going to happen anymore.” Kyungsoo says. “I love you, Hyung. It’s going to be okay now.”

            “I love you too, Kyungsoo,” Xiumin says.

            “Come on, the others are waiting for us,” Kyungsoo says. “Chanyeol is worried sick…well they all are.”

            “Do you think other groups are like us?” Xiumin asks.

            “All together? Well I mean I would imagine the smaller groups maybe. But I don’t think anyone other than us could do it.” Kyungsoo says smiling softly. Kyungsoo kneels down onto the floor, “Come on, and climb on.” Kyungsoo says. Xiumin giggles climbing onto Kyungsoo’s back. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck as Kyungsoo stands. Kyungsoo ducks as he heads out the door.

            “Coming through!” Xiumin shouts. Chen pulls Chanyeol out of the way quickly. “Something smells good.”

            “I’m making breakfast. Waffles, eggs, toast and rice.” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo lets Xiumin climb off his back as Kyungsoo goes over to Baekhyun to help. Xiumin makes his way over to Suho sitting on his lap. Suho just rests his hands on Xiumin’s waist.

            “You okay now?” Suho asks. Xiumin nods laying his head on Suho’s shoulder. “Another memory?”

            “Yeah, when I was in JYP,” Xiumin says. Suho nods glancing over at Kai who looks angry. Chen, who is sitting next to him, sensed something because he put his hand on Kai’s whispering something into his ear. Sehun stands up going over to the fridge and coffee maker.

            “Hyung’s? You want coffee or OJ?” Sehun asks.

            “OJ,” Kai says.

            “Coffee. For Suho, Baek, Chanyeol and I. Tea for Kyung, and Chen.” Xiumin says without even blinking an eye. He looks at his phone smiling “Lay says hi. He’s in the makeup chair now.”

            “On set?” Kyungsoo asks licking his finger.

            “Yeah. He’s doing a drama or something.” Xiumin says. Kyungsoo nods, pausing as Baekhyun holds a fork with a piece of waffle in front of him.

            “I just want to know if they are done or if I should leave them on for a bit longer,” Baekhyun says. “I can never tell.” Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun put the fork in his mouth. Kyungsoo nods.

            “Good. Really good.” Kyungsoo says. “They are done.”

            “Breakfast is done! Come sit.” Baekhyun says wiping his hands off on his apron. Kai groans being pulled to the table.

            “I hate breakfast,” Kai says.

            “Even eggs and rice?” Baekhyun says. Kai’s head shoots up. “There’s a reason why I made rice, Kai.”

            “We don’t have any meat. I was supposed to go to the store but I didn’t find the time.” Suho says.

            “We have waffles, who needs meat?” Sehun says grabbing 3 waffles.

            “Hey, save some for the rest of us won’t you?” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol kicks Xiumin softly on the leg, passing him the bag of marshmallows underneath the table. Suho sighs locking eyes with Chen who just grins.

            “You can have three each. We don’t know what this meeting is going to be like. I don’t want you three to be bouncing off the walls.” Suho says. Xiumin smiles hugging Suho kissing him on the cheek.

            “What time is the meeting?” Kai asks.

            “Not until 2,” Suho says.

            “You know who it’s with?” Baekhyun asks putting an egg onto Chanyeol’s plate.

            “I don’t recognize the name. Don’t think we’ve ever worked with him before. A Mr. Im.” Suho says. Sehun suddenly smacks Chen’s hand noticing that the syrup is opened.

            “NO. No, we can’t use it.” Sehun says, fighting with Chen to get the syrup out of his hands.

            “Sehun, its fine,” Kai says.

            “No! They could have drugged it. It’s already opened.” Sehun shouts, Chen finally letting it go. Kai goes to stop Sehun from throwing the syrup away, Suho stopping him.

            “Leave him be,” Suho says. Kai sighs. “Grab the honey.”

            “Honey?” Sehun asks.

            “Have you never had waffles and honey?” Suho asks.

            “Is that a real thing?” Xiumin asks.

            “Try it for yourself and find out,” Suho says. Sehun sits back down handing the unopened honey to Suho. Suho sighs noticing Baekhyun playing with his food.

            “I hate this. I hate living like this. Worrying about whether our food has been drugged, being taken from the rest to be photographed or touched. Everything was so much better when Kris and Tao were here.” Baekhyun says. Sehun shuffled in his chair.

            “I wish I wasn’t so scared. I wish I could have done something to help…to help Min Seok Hyung.” Sehun says.

            “That isn’t your job,” Suho says.

            “Well, it can’t be your job all the time either!” Chanyeol shouts catching the others off-guard. “You can’t keep volunteering to save us from this. It’ll catch up to you. You need to let us help you.” Xiumin stands up excusing himself from the table. “Wait, where are you going? Hyung!” Chanyeol shouts as Xiumin makes his way out of the house.

            “Tao?” Kai wonders scooping a large spoonful of rice and egg into his mouth.

            “Maybe,” Suho says. The others sit to eat in silence waiting for Xiumin to come back in. Xiumin opens the door but instead of coming back to the table he goes over to the couch. He sits down opening the laptop turning on the TV while the laptop loads. “Hyung? What are you doing?” 

            “What I was told to do. Tao finally decided to break his silence. He wants us to be the first ones to see it before he releases it.” Xiumin says.

            “Releases it?!” Baekhyun shouts.

            “Just eat. I have to download it anyways.” Xiumin says typing on the computer. Kyungsoo puts his fork down taking his plate over to the sink.

            “I’ve lost my appetite,” Kyungsoo says putting the plate in the sink.

            “Tao never did say exactly what he went through,” Kai says.

            “I don’t think he could accept it. He’s been going to therapy and talking it over.” Xiumin says.

            “Is he really going to tell everyone?” Suho asks.

            “He said he can’t keep it a secret anymore. That people need to know.” Xiumin says. “I tried to talk him out of it, but he seems dead set on it.”

            “What if people don’t believe him?” Chanyeol asks.

            “Then we’ll make sure they do,” Kyungsoo says throwing the towel in his hand onto the ground. “I should have…I should have taken a picture.” Kyungsoo says, talking to himself out loud.

            “Took a picture of what?” Chen asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

            “I…no, I can’t,” Kyungsoo says.

            “Kyungsoo, took a picture of what?” Kai asks.

            “Remember when…when you all got into that huge fight and I disappeared? All the managers had to come and help break it up because you all were yelling and screaming and making a scene. Well, I snuck into the head manager’s office. He had to leave in a hurry so he didn’t even lock his computer. I sat down and I searched it. I saw everything, folders of the different companies. Pictures and videos.” Kyungsoo says to his members. “I think the managers somehow found out; I didn’t know there were cameras there. They said I couldn’t say anything to you or else I’d get hurt.”

            “I knew it!” Suho says.

            “Video is ready. We can clean up the table after.” Xiumin says. Chanyeol and Baekhyun make their way over to sit next to Xiumin. Chen sitting in between Kai and Sehun, Suho and Kyungsoo standing behind the couch. Suho puts his hand on Xiumin’s shoulder. Xiumin took it as a sign to push play. Tao is sitting in a hotel room, in a dress shirt and nice dress pants his hair styled professionally.

            “My friends, this part will not air with the rest. I just wanted; I needed you to know why I left. I am sorry that I haven’t stayed up to date with the rest of you but doing that would have only made my recovery that much harder. I hated leaving you all there with those people, but I had to do what was right for me. The pain and the suffering that I endured so that you wouldn’t have to, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you all so much and I hope that you know that. I want this pain to end; I want this to stop so that no one else can get hurt. I don’t know if this is the right decision but it is something I think needs to be done. I will not be the only one that comes forward, but I will be the first. Well, I guess I should just end this and get right into it. It won’t be easy to hear by any means but I need you to hear it.” Tao says.

            “Are you ready to hear it?” Xiumin asks. Sehun nods to him. The rest following suit. “Okay, here we go,” Xiumin says playing the second video. The screen is black, but there is audio playing in the background. Xiumin turns up the volume on the TV. The first voice all of the members recognized as Mr. Cho. The other voice making the others look at each other.

            “I fucking told you to hold him down!” The CEO of SM entertainment says.

            “Stop, leave me alone!” Tao screams.

            “Be a good boy. You did so well today. I do love seeing you scream and cry. Usually, I’m the reason why you do.”

            “Please, Mr. Paek, please.” Tao whimpers.

            “Shhh, shhh. I’ll make sure to reward you. Just sit still.” Mr. Paek says. The screen suddenly is on Tao again still in the same dress attire as in the previous video.

            “What you just heard is all I could capture onto my phone. My name is Huang Zitao; you may know me as Tao the former member of EXO-M. I left SM entertainment in 2015 due to some unforeseen circumstances. You see there is a lot you don’t know. Things that happen behind closed doors that I want, no, I need to shed light upon.” Tao says. “I was raped countless times, assaulted and used as a sexual object. I was known as the favorite of the CEO. That encounter you just heard happened after me and my fellow band mates went to a haunted house. A limo picked me up; one of my members was pushed and kicked for trying to climb into the limo with me.” Tao says. Kai sighs shaking his head.

            “I should have tried harder! I knew something was off.” Kai says. Sehun puts his hand on Kai’s.

            “It’s not your fault. Tao wouldn’t want you to blame yourself and he doesn’t blame you either.” Sehun says.

            “I never did learn that just doing what I was told and enduring the assault was the best way to avoid punishment. I fought a lot, which made Mr. Seoh have to punish me. The punishments would consist of me being forced into a small trunk that was locked from the outside. I was kept there for hours. I wasn’t able to move much because of how tall I am.” Tao says. “It started when I came to South Korea, I didn’t have anything, anyone. I couldn’t speak the language, I couldn’t say no. I hurt every single day because of what they did to me. But because I left, because I shut myself off from that world, I have recovered. And I am willing and able to help others.”

            “I mean he was the perfect target. He was young; he didn’t understand nor speak the language.” Suho says. Chen stiffens in between Sehun and Kai both men unnoticed by it.

            “I want anybody out there, that can speak up, to come forward and tell your story. By doing this you could be helping countless others who can’t. Who are stuck where they are.” Tao says. “So please, be brave, be strong, take control and tell the truth.” And with that, the video ends.

            “This is so screwed up!” Chanyeol says grunting in frustration. Baekhyun seems to notice first Chen rocking back and forth.

            “Chen?” Baekhyun says. The younger man not acknowledging him. Kai then looks at Chen whose breathing is starting to increase, sweat dripping off his forehead. Baekhyun stands up pushing Kai away, “Don’t touch him, it’ll only make it worse.”

            “What…what’s wrong with him?” Sehun asks.

            “He’s having a panic attack,” Suho says. Baekhyun looks over to Chanyeol who comes over kneeling in front of Chen.

            “Chen, Hyung? Look at me. Look at me, it’s Chanyeol. You need to try and control your breathing. I’m going to take your hand and put it on my chest. Feel me breathing and breathe with me.” Chanyeol says grabbing Chen’s hand softly putting it on his chest. “It’s okay. Just breathe with me. In and out. In. And out.” Suho jumps when the doorbell rings.

            “What the hell?” Suho says standing up looking out the window. Suho opens the door quickly.

            “Suho hyung, what are you doing?” Sehun asks.

            “It’s Taemin and I’m assuming Mr. Im,” Suho says. Suho looks at Taemin who has no shoes on, his tank top ripped exposing his chest. His face is bright red, his eyes puffy, and tears streaming down his face.

            “I do apologize to barge in. But I could not take him back to the dorm in such a condition as this. Understand that if his members saw him like this they would take action.” Mr. Im says bowing to Suho. Sehun rushes to the door ushering them both in.

            “Come in. Feel free to use the shower if you need to, and we cooked food.” Sehun says. Taemin clings onto Mr. Im.

            “Where is the shower?” Mr. Im asks. “It’s alright Taemin, nobody is here. Relax.” Taemin loosens his grip on Mr. Im’s arm but still holding on. Sehun nods to Taemin and Mr. Im.

            “Follow me,” Sehun says. Sehun leads them to a bedroom opening the bathroom door. “It’s a walk in shower. Do you want me to close the door? I’ll get you some towels.” Sehun says bowing to them. “Kai hyung, can I borrow some of your clothes?”

            “Sure, what do you need?” Kai asks.

            “Shirt and jacket. Maybe some pants.” Sehun says getting towels from the closet. “Towels are on the bed!” Sehun shouts at them. “Um, did you need the first aid kit?”

            “Yes, please. Just to be safe.” Mr. Im says, the last thing said more to Taemin than to Sehun. Sehun comes back out of the room.

            “Suho hyung? Where’s the first aid kit?” Sehun asks. Suho stands up going over to the closet.

            “What does he need?” Suho asks. Sehun blinks unsure. Suho nods pulling out gauze, alcohol, peroxide, Band-Aids and cotton swabs on long sticks. “I won’t…I’m not going to pull the enema kit out. I’ll just wait until Mr. Im says something. I don’t want to worry Taemin.”

            “You think he was…” Sehun says unable to finish his sentence.

            “The way he was looking, I almost guarantee it,” Suho says. Sehun stiffens, Suho almost immediately knowing what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, Taemin wouldn’t be so attached at the hip to Mr. Im if he did anything,” Suho says.

            “Oh…okay,” Sehun says grabbing the supplies walking back into the room knocking on the bathroom door. Mr. Im opens it slightly. “I have the supplies. Um…did…did you need an enema kit?”

            “No, that won’t do any good.” Mr. Im says. He looks at the supplies taking them from Sehun. “We’ll talk more after we get out. I intend to help you all as best I can.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Baekhyun might not be the best cook in front of the camera but I think with Kyungsoo by his side they could be quite good cooks. All of EXO is together but some are more closer than others *cough* Chanyeol and Baekhyun *cough*. Anyways make sure you leave a kudos if you liked and comment what you think is going to happen!


	5. Picking a New Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Hyung line keep the Maknae line safe? What happens when the strongest member in the eyes of EXO is seen at his worst? Who will become Mr. Paek's new favorite? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con/Forced Orgasm scene ahead!

Taehyung is sitting in a chair facing the door his phone close to him. Both Jimin and Jungkook sitting on the couch. Taehyung jumps up when he hears a knock. Then realizing that his members wouldn’t have to knock they would have just let themselves in.

            “National Intelligence Investigation.” The man says. Taehyung looks at Jimin who stands up, going over to the door opening it slightly.

            “What is going on?” Jimin asks.

            “Is Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Kim Seok Jin or Jung Hoseok in at all?”

            “No, they haven’t been in since late last night,” Jimin says.

            “That is concerning. May I come in? There was an incident in which we would like to talk to them about.”

            “An incident?” Jimin asks. “Are they alright?”

            “If I could just come in I could explain.”

            “Show me your badge,” Jimin says. The man sighs pulling out the badge showing it to him. Jimin bows letting him in.

            “Thank you. I am Special Agent Kim Hyun-Joon.” Joon says.

            “What incident?” Jimin asks. Taehyung burying his face into Jungkook’s shoulder thinking the worse.

            “Your friends went to another bands dorm and caused a bit of a problem,” Joon says.

            “Are they okay?” Jungkook asks rubbing Taehyung’s back soothingly.

            “They left the estate unharmed,” Joon says. “We just wanted to tell them to keep their nose out of this or else they’ll get themselves into trouble.” Namjoon walks through the door followed by the rest of them. Taehyung runs to Hobi and Yoongi hugging them tightly.

            “Too late for that,” Namjoon says.

            “Don’t do that! You scared me!” Taehyung says.

            “What do you mean, too late for that?” Jimin asks. Namjoon sighs.

            “We weren’t going to tell you but I don’t see how we can’t,” Namjoon says. “We went to Block B’s dorm last night, we interrupted Taeil being raped. Because of this, we are now being targeted.”

            “Targeted?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, we are going to be auctioned off to either SM, JYP, YG or CJ. Yoongi and I are already taken.” Namjoon says. “We are being told to stay here or our rehearsals.” Jin groans bending over holding his stomach. Namjoon holds him walking him over to the couch. “Lay down. Rest.”

            “Is he okay?” Jimin asks.

            “He didn’t sleep at all last night,” Namjoon says. Namjoon brushes Jin’s hair. Jin almost instantly falls asleep.

 

Taemin sits at the table silently. Mr. Im sitting close to him.

            “What happened?” Suho asks.

            “What always happens,” Taemin says. “I was picked up from the house, was driven to Mr. Paek’s penthouse. And I was…assaulted.” Taemin says. “Heechul must have been there the day before me.”

            “Heechul? From Super Junior?” Baekhyun asks.

            “Yes,” Taemin says.

            “How do you know he was there?” Chanyeol asks.

            “Because Mr. Paek has different sheets for us, so I have orange, Heechul has teal, WinWin has purple and Tao had pink.” Taemin explains “Mr. Paek likes to sleep in the sheets the night after we’re over.”

            “But there’s a reason why we…why I requested this meeting.” Mr. Im says. “Mr. Paek needs a new favorite. And we have reason to believe it might be one of you.”

            “What makes you think that?” Suho asks.

            “Because I saw pictures on his desk, of Xiumin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol,” Taemin says. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol close to him. “He wants someone who is going to fight. Like Tao used to do. Heechul was his first so he’s gotten him to sort of enjoy it. I don’t fight all that much I just let it happen and WinWin cries and yells a lot. Tao used to cry a lot too but he’d fight him while crying.”

            “How do you know this?” Xiumin asks.

            “Because each of us has…have been invited to watch. There’s this mirror with a secret compartment behind it. Sometimes he has an audience join.” Taemin says. Just then the doorbell rings. Sehun looks at Taemin ushering him into the bedroom.

            “Stay here, no matter what you hear.” Mr. Im says. Taemin clings onto Mr. Im’s arm “Taemin I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Please, just stay here.” Mr. Im says kissing Taemin on the forehead closing the door. Suho opens the front door bowing to the managers who let themselves in. Chen has Xiumin behind him, Baekhyun doing the same with Chanyeol; Kai also has Kyungsoo behind him.

            “You three, come with me.” Mr. Cho says pointing to Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo.

            “Let me go instead. Please.” Suho says pleading with Mr. Cho.

            “Boss doesn’t want you.” Mr. Cho says. “I see you have met Mr. Im.” The other two managers grab Xiumin and Kyungsoo with ease. Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol tightly moving away from the men. Mr. Cho shakes his head. “Baekhyun, are you asking for punishment?”

            “You aren’t taking him!” Baekhyun says. Mr. Cho just sighs pulling out a Taser pointing it at Baekhyun.

            “Let him go, and I will not use this.” Mr. Cho says. Baekhyun stiffens standing up tall. Mr. Cho then turns to Sehun pulling the trigger on the Taser, Sehun dropping the floor in pain.

            “SEHUN!” Baekhyun yells. Mr. Cho grabs Baekhyun by the hair.

            “You are coming with me now.” Mr. Cho says “Someone needs to teach you some manners.” Suho tries to stop Mr. Cho from walking out the front door with the four of the members. Mr. Im then holds him back allowing the men to leave. Suho turns to Mr. Im pushing him away hard.

            “I thought you said you were going to help us!” Suho shouts. “Now not only are they gone but Baekhyun was taken and Sehun is hurt!”

            “I’m sorry, but I had to.” Mr. Im says. He writes something down handing it to Chen. Chen blinks whispering into each of the member’s ears. Suho just scoffs turning his attention to Sehun who is still on the ground moaning in pain. Suho hears the vehicle pull away.

 

Xiumin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol sit next to each other while Baekhyun who has his wrists tied sits next to Mr. Cho. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun then back to Mr. Cho.

            “Can you just please leave him out of this? Just let him go.” Chanyeol says.

            “I am afraid I can’t do that. I’m tired of him being a hero.” Mr. Cho says. “Even though I know just how vulnerable he can be.” Mr. Cho says grinning his head close to Baekhyun’s cheek. “You remember don’t you?” Baekhyun just stares directly in front of him. Mr. Cho pulls Baekhyun’s head to his chest, unzipping his pants. Baekhyun struggles to get out of Mr. Cho’s hands. Chanyeol goes to stop Mr. Cho but is pushed back against the seat by the other manager. Baekhyun groans as Mr. Cho pushes Baekhyun’s head closer to his dick. He grabs Baekhyun’s hands putting them onto his crotch area. “You remember now, don’t you? Answer me!” Baekhyun nods.

            “I remember,” Baekhyun says. Baekhyun whimpers as Mr. Cho starts to unbutton Baekhyun’s pants. He starts to push and shove Mr. Cho away as he tries to force his hand down Baekhyun’s pants.

            “Come on now. You know how much I love when I make you cum, even if you don’t want to.” Mr. Cho says. Baekhyun yelps as Mr. Cho bites his ear, moving his mouth to Baekhyun’s neck sucking his skin. Mr. Cho moves his hand to pull Baekhyun’s pants down.

            “Don’t. Stop.” Baekhyun says. Mr. Cho grins pulling Baekhyun’s boxers off.

            “I missed this. I missed you begging me.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Just leave him alone!” Xiumin shouts. Mr. Cho just laughs.

            “I want him to see. I want him to see what I can do to him.” Mr. Cho says staring at Chanyeol. Baekhyun sobs as Mr. Cho starts to stroke his dick. “Hush, hush now. I’m going to make you cum.”

            “I don’t want it. I don’t…please.” Baekhyun says sobbing trying to push Mr. Cho away. Chanyeol has never seen the older man in such a position as this. Mr. Cho pulls Baekhyun so that Baekhyun is in between his legs both outstretched on the seat. Mr. Cho pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket putting it on his fingers. Baekhyun shivers as Mr. Cho puts the lube onto his dick starting to slowly stroke up and down. Baekhyun starts to moves his wrists to try and get free from his restraints. Mr. Cho puts his hand over Baekhyun’s chest holding him still. He starts to move his hand faster the lube making it easy to slide his hand up and down. Baekhyun couldn’t deny the sensation felt good. His breathing starts to quicken. Mr. Cho could sense Baekhyun’s body go tense quickening the motion even more. Baekhyun bites his lip hard.

            “Moan for me. Come on I know it feels good.” Mr. Cho says running his hand over Baekhyun’s head causing him to jerk his hips up moaning softly. “That’s a good boy. Make your daddy proud.” As Mr. Cho moves his hand up and down Baekhyun’s dick. With each pump, the better it felt. Baekhyun’s breath starts to quicken as he grips onto Mr. Cho’s pants. “Does it feel good?”

            “Yes,” Baekhyun says out of breath.

            “Yes, what?” Mr. Cho asks stopping the motion.

            “Yes, Daddy,” Baekhyun says. Baekhyun closes his eyes his body tensing. Mr. Cho starts to pump harder.

            “Are you gonna cum for me?” Mr. Cho asks. Baekhyun nods a muffled moan coming from Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s body tenses as his lower half rises. Baekhyun moans shooting his load gripping onto Mr. Cho’s pants tightly. “That’s my good boy.” Mr. Cho says, the manager next to Chanyeol handing him a towel. Kyungsoo and Xiumin are speechless unsure of how to react. Chanyeol is sobbing. Baekhyun is pushed in an upright position. The van comes to a stop. “This is where you three leave.” Mr. Cho says. Baekhyun’s eyes are glossy and he seems out of it. Mr. Cho has learned that if he did this first Baekhyun would be easier to command. Chanyeol struggles against the manager, Kyungsoo, and Xiumin already out of the van.

            “NO! NO!” Chanyeol shouts kicking and screaming. “BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN!!!” Chanyeol sobs being lifted by one of the managers out of the van. Kyungsoo holds the older man close to him as they are ushered into an elevator. Chanyeol pulls away his arm from one of the managers “Don’t fucking touch me.”

            “Mr. Paek is going to like you.” The manager says.

            “I think you are right Hoon.”

            “Mr. Paek said he wanted a fighter, didn’t he, Ken?” Hoon asks. Ken just chuckles, the elevator ride slow and quiet. The elevator finally makes it to the top level. Xiumin the first to step out followed by Hoon, followed by Kyungsoo, then Chanyeol and Ken last. They step into a luxurious penthouse. “Stand shoulder to shoulder. You, in the middle.” He points to Kyungsoo moving him to be in the middle of Xiumin and Chanyeol. Hoon pushes Xiumin’s lower back making him straighten his back. Mr. Paek comes out of the bathroom in a suit his hair full of hair gel.

            “Ah, finally.” Mr. Paek says. Chanyeol looks down.

            “Look straight ahead!” Hoon shouts, Chanyeol jumps looking straight in front of him.

            “Seem to follow orders.” Mr. Paek says. “That’s good.” Mr. Paek grins coming over to Xiumin who is staring straight ahead. Mr. Paek grabs Xiumin’s ass, Xiumin flinching slightly but staying unusually still. Mr. Paek nods moving his attention to Kyungsoo. Mr. Paek goes to touch Kyungsoo’s face, Kyungsoo slapping Mr. Paek across the face instinctively. “Ouch. Okay, a fighter.” Mr. Paek turns his attention to Chanyeol. Mr. Paek takes his time looking him over, he goes to grab Chanyeol’s bulge. Chanyeol kicks Mr. Paek in the shin punching him in the stomach.

            “Don’t touch me,” Chanyeol says.

            “These two. These two are the ones.” Mr. Paek says bending down holding his stomach. He shakes his head turning his attention to Xiumin. “After all Mr. Park wouldn’t be very happy with me if I were to make Xiumin mine.”

            “Did you want us to take him elsewhere?” Hoon asks.

            “No, take him downstairs give him anything he wants from the store and frozen yogurt shop.” Mr. Paek says. “He’s already here might as well spoil him.” Xiumin stays where he is unwilling to move away from his Maknae’s.

            “You like frozen yogurt?” Ken asks.

            “Don’t worry; we aren’t going to do anything. Not yet. I have to get to know them first.” Mr. Paek says to Xiumin. “I promise. They will not be touched…yet.” Xiumin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek, on his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol on his forehead.

            “I love you,” Xiumin says reluctantly following after the men.

            “I’ve never had a pair before. You might be brought here together you might not. We’ll see how it goes.” Mr. Paek says. “Sit. Please.”

            “Xiumin won’t be hurt, right?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “Of course not.” Mr. Paek says. Kyungsoo nods sitting down, Chanyeol sits next to him. Kyungsoo notices a painting of Mr. In-Sung one of his co-stars in a drama.

            “Do you know him?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “You can say I’m an admirer.” Mr. Paek says. “That’s right, you acted with him!”

            “Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo says. “He kept me safe.” Mr. Paek nods.

            “I see.” Mr. Paek says. “Would you like a drink?”

            “What kind of drink?” Chanyeol asks suspiciously. He was the Hyung here he had to protect Kyungsoo.

            “Any kind of drinks. Beer, wine, colas, milkis.”

            “Milki,” Kyungsoo says eagerly.

            “I’ll just have water,” Chanyeol says.

            “So I know both of you act but what else do you like to do?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “I like to cook,” Kyungsoo says.

            “I mainly just play instruments,” Chanyeol says. “I like to drum to things.” Chanyeol blinks noticing the monitors of various floors. Xiumin is browsing the shelves a basket in his hand. The other two managers following close by him.

            “Do you own this whole building?” Xiumin asks.

            “We don’t, the boss does,” Hoon says. Xiumin nods when he sees a large section of marshmallows. He runs over excitedly, all different flavors, strawberry, watermelon, even cucumber. “You want another basket?” Hoon asks.

            “Can I?!” Xiumin asks excitedly. Hoon nods going to the front of the store leaving Ken and Xiumin alone.

            “We have other flavors in the back,” Ken says. “We don’t put out the ones everybody wants; we keep those for the special people.” Xiumin grins. Ken pushes Xiumin towards the back room. Xiumin pushes the door open. “You wouldn’t believe how popular of a flavor Bubble Gum and Cotton Candy are.”

            “Cotton candy?!” Xiumin asks. Ken just laughs pointing to the whole back section.

            “I love jelly beans but sometimes they make your stomach ache, for some reason, marshmallows don’t do that for me,” Ken says.

            “But they do give you a sugar rush,” Xiumin says. “Suho doesn’t like me to have them a lot because they make me bounce off the walls.”

            “I’ll believe that when I see it,” Ken says. “You are usually so laid back and chill.” Ken grins picking up a bag of marshmallows opening them. He throws one at Xiumin hitting him in the back of the head. Xiumin turns around seeing the marshmallow on the ground. He looks up at Ken who is holding the bag in front of him. Xiumin grabs a handful of them. He ducks as Ken throws one at him again. Xiumin throws his first marshmallow hitting Ken in the chest. Ken takes a handful and starts throwing them randomly at Xiumin, Xiumin doing the same. Xiumin chuckles when Ken comes near dumping the rest of the bag onto Xiumin’s head.

             Ken blinks hearing a loud bang and crash outside the store. Ken gasps as the door to the back open; he pulls Xiumin to the corner, covering his mouth with his hand. “Shush.”

             “Min Seok? Oh, Min Seok, where oh where could you be?” Mr. Park asks. Xiumin closes his eyes tightly the memories flooding back to him. Mr. Park stops seeing the marshmallows on the floor. Ken maneuvers himself so that Xiumin is behind him hoping to hide him so that Mr. Park can’t see him. Mr. Park steps from behind the shelf. “Ah, hello.”

             “What do you want Manager Park? You were told not to come here again.” Ken says.

             “I’m not one to follow rules. I heard Min Seok’s voice.” Mr. Park says.

             “Well, you must have been hearing things because he isn’t here,” Ken says.

             “You really do not want to upset me right now.” Mr. Park says.

             “Where is my friend?” Ken asks.

             “Manager Hoon? He’s a little indisposed at the moment.” Mr. Park says. Ken looks at the door then back at Manager Park. Ken lunges at Mr. Park.

             “Run! Min Seok run!” Ken shouts pushing Mr. Park back. Mr. Park just scoffs pushing Ken into the shelf knocking him unconscious. Mr. Park comes between Xiumin and the door.

             “Now where do you think you’re going?” Mr. Park asks. He closes the back door shut, pulling a shelf in front of the door blocking it. “We aren’t going to have any interruptions.” Xiumin starts to walk backward away from Mr. Park. Xiumin’s foot touches Ken’s leg. He looks down noticing the pepper spray on his belt. Xiumin continues to walk backward, but then bends down and picks up the pepper spray trying to get it off Ken’s belt. Mr. Park saw and tried to grab it away from Xiumin. Xiumin somehow manages to aim it at Mr. Park and sprays him for a good 5 seconds. Xiumin jumps over Ken and Mr. Park stopping at the shelf. He groans pulling it back slightly. Xiumin shouts as Mr. Park grabs hold of Xiumin pulling him back from the door. Xiumin is thrust back onto the floor, kicked in the stomach over and over again. “You have grown some, Min Seok.” Xiumin groans being punched in the face repeatedly; he starts to lose consciousness as security rushes into the room, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo above him.

              “Hyung? Hyung! Stay with me!” Chanyeol says. Mr. Paek stands in front of the back door.

              “Take Mr. Park to the fourth floor.” Mr. Paek says. “Hold him there until I can talk to him.” Mr. Paek sighs; this is not how he wanted today to go. “And call the doctors, we need to have them all looked at. We might have to take Min Seok back to the house, call Dr. Oh. Have him meet them there.”

              “Sir, are you sure that is a good idea?” One of the security guards asks.

              “He’ll be more comfortable there. I’ve seen him at his worst; we do not want him to panic.” Mr. Paek says.

              “Understood.”

              “Take them back with him.” Mr. Paek says. “We can continue this another day.” He makes his way over to Ken scooping him up into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was not planning on making this chapter so action packed and crazy! It just sort of happened, I don't plan I just write. Expect more EXO & Block B in the next chapters and maybe some Super Junior and Taemin. I might just save the other companies until BTS starts to be targeted. As always feel free to give a kudos and leave a comment!


	6. Love to Some is a Dangerous Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao's video is out to the public. How will everyone react to it?

Taehyung is sitting on the couch watching, Hobi and Yoongi sleep on the floor, Namjoon and Jin sleeping on the opposite side of the couch, Namjoon’s arm outstretched across Jin’s waist. Jimin is sitting in a chair, Jungkook at his feet. Taehyung sighs deciding to turn on the TV. He turns it to the news station. Jimin watching closely, Taehyung and Jimin, well and Namjoon always enjoyed watching the news. They liked to keep up with things.

            Taehyung can’t help but watch Hobi move his body to be as close to Yoongi as possible. Yoongi always moved a lot in his sleep. When they all slept together which is a rare thing Taehyung was always in the middle. Most of the time, Taehyung would fall asleep on one of their chests the other spooning him. Each man had their way of making Taehyung fall asleep. Hobi would usually just rub his back. Yoongi always rubs Taehyung’s earlobe while also brushing his hair with his free hand. It never failed; it always worked especially when Taehyung was worked up about something.

            Taehyung had no idea how much the two loves of his life suffered. He wanted to protect them, he knew being the youngest of the couple that it wasn’t his job but Taehyung always felt that it was his job. That lovers should protect each other regardless of their age. What really upset him was that Yoongi was never fully understood. Nobody could understand how he could feel something romantically but not want anything sexually. It just wasn’t something he was into.          

            But that’s not the reason why he fell in love with the older man. Sex was nice, sure, Hobi had shown him that, but just spending time with Yoongi, going on dates, cuddling, that was enough. The farthest Yoongi and Taehyung had gotten was kissing. They had actually made out quite often; Yoongi didn’t seem to mind that it was the other stuff that he didn’t like.

            Jimin sits up intently making Taehyung turn his attention back to the TV. Taehyung blinks turning it up, hitting Namjoon with his foot.

            “Hyung?!” Taehyung says. “HYUNG!” He yells louder. Yoongi rises looking around. Hobi groans rubbing his eyes. “Look.” Namjoon looks at the TV sitting up almost immediately.

            “What the-” Namjoon says.

            “Isn’t that Tao?” Jimin says. The seven men watch and listen closely to the video being shown. Taehyung puts his hands on his head, gripping his hair. Hobi flinches when Tao says the word rape. “Should we…should we call them?”

            “Later,” Namjoon says. “They are probably already getting calls.”

            “Should I have asked? When Chanyeol came to see me?” Taehyung asks.

            “I don’t see what good that would have done. He could and probably would have lied about it.” Jin says.

            “I can’t imagine what they have been through,” Yoongi says. “Being all together as one.”

            “Suho told me it was hard. Just being a leader was hard, but I can’t imagine…he probably tries and protects all of them.” Namjoon says.

            “Kind of like you,” Jungkook says.

            “What if…what if Lay isn’t really in China? What if SM has him somewhere?” Jimin asks.

            “Kai would be more than pissed,” Jin says.

            “Tao could be in major trouble though,” Hobi says.

            “I’m sure he knows that. He did this for a reason. To help other people.” Namjoon says. After a couple minutes of conversing, Namjoon and Yoongi disappear. Jin stands up going over to the bedroom, standing just outside the door listening in.

            “How do we help them?” Yoongi asks. “In case you didn’t know our members are still in danger.”

            “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Jin and Hobi can help with that. Our friends could be hurt or be abused right now.”

            “Namjoon, what about them?” Yoongi asks pointing to the living room. “This is your family, the people you love more than anything. Your heart is too big.”

            “I don’t see that as a bad thing,” Namjoon says.

            “Until it gets you hurt. I know how you are, Namjoon. I’m your brother.” Yoongi says “And you’ll put yourself in harm’s way to help anyone, even a random stranger. Think about Jin for a minute. How do you think he’d react if you were to be hurt?”

            “He’d be upset,” Namjoon says. “But eventually he’d forgive me.”

            “I am asking you not to do anything. For Jin’s sake. Please, Namjoon.” Yoongi says. Namjoon just sighs nodding.

            “Okay, I won’t do anything,” Namjoon says.

 

Baekhyun comes limping into the house, his face red tears streaming down his face. Suho rushes over to him.

            “What…what happened?” Suho asks. He takes Baekhyun’s hands; his wrists have marks from the ropes. His knuckles bloody and open as if he was punching something. Suho sighs leading Baekhyun to the shower. Sehun gets up going to the closet getting the gauze and everything ready just in case. “Baekhyun?” Baekhyun just leans against the wall letting Suho support his body. Sehun enters the room.

            “He’s not talking,” Suho says. “He won’t answer me.” Sehun comes over checking Baekhyun over.

            “Mr. Cho…must have…” Sehun says. “He’s always like this after.”

            “Is he…is he gonna be okay?” Suho asks. Sehun nods.

            “Help me get him undressed,” Sehun says. Suho didn’t have much experience with helping Baekhyun or even seeing him in such a position as this. Usually, Chanyeol or Sehun helps him. Suho unzips Baekhyun’s jacket slowly taking it off. Suho covers his mouth seeing the bruises forming on the younger man’s arms. Baekhyun groans in pain as his shirt is removed revealing even more bruises on Baekhyun’s stomach. Suho goes to remove Baekhyun’s pants the younger man flinches and pushes Suho back. “It’s okay, it’s just Suho. We need to get you cleaned up. I know it hurts, I know you are scared.” Sehun says comfortingly.

            “Hurry,” Baekhyun says his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming. Suho nods quickly removing Baekhyun’s pants noticing his boxers are missing. Sehun goes over to the sink opening the cabinet under the sink pulling out a small chair. Suho notices the bites on Baekhyun’s hips.

            “What happened?” Suho asks slightly harsher this time. Sehun guides Baekhyun to sit down on the chair.

            “I…I was…Mr. Cho made me orgasm. And then…I had to…I had to suck him. Then I met Mr. Yang and he undressed me and bit me. Then he forced me into a trunk like Tao said in his video.” Baekhyun says stopping every few words. Suho hears Chen yelling for him.

            “Go, Hyung. Go, I can take care of him.” Sehun says. Suho sighs nodding. He stands up walking out into the living room. Dr. Oh is sitting on the couch. Suho bows to him.

            “Are you here to help Baekhyun?” Suho asks.

            “No, he says he was called to help Xiumin,” Kai says. Mr. Yoon makes his way into the dorm, Xiumin in his arms. He lays Xiumin on the couch, Chen rushing over to him holding his hand.

            “Hyung?” Chen asks. “What happened?”

            “Mr. Park. He was there.” Kyungsoo says putting bags from the store on the table. “He beat Xiumin because Hyung pepper sprayed him.”

            “He did what now?” Suho asks looking at the older man. Mr. Yoon watches Chen put his hand on Xiumin’s forehead rubbing his thumb soothingly. The love between the two was apparent in just a few gestures. What was he feeling? Jealousy? He had only one experience with Xiumin how could he be even remotely jealous of Chen? But Mr. Yoon couldn’t help but feel anger and resentment towards Chen.

            “Is Baekhyun here?” Chanyeol asks.

            “In the bathroom,” Suho says pointing to the bathroom. Chanyeol rushes into the bathroom, the other members hearing the two embrace. Xiumin’s eyes open slightly, Chen the first person he sees.

            “Chen?” Xiumin asks.

            “Yeah, yeah, Hyung it’s me,” Chen says. Xiumin seemed so comfortable with him; Chen seemed to be one of the members that kept Xiumin safe. Suho goes over to Kyungsoo stopping him from putting things away. Suho just embraces the younger man who after several seconds returns the embrace.

            “Are you okay?” Suho asks putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s cheek softly.

            “I’m okay. Baekhyun…I saw…I saw it.” Kyungsoo says. Suho sighs putting his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Suho notices the tears start to form in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I couldn’t do anything to help him. I wanted to. And…and what if when I go back there…I don’t want to go back there, Suho hyung. I don’t like it there.” Kyungsoo says tears streaming down his face. Kai, Xiumin, and Chen alarmed by the man’s sudden show of emotion. Very rarely did Kyungsoo show emotion in front of his bandmates. Suho was the only person Kyungsoo let his guard down to. “I’m scared, Hyung.” Suho pulls Kyungsoo to him holding him close letting Kyungsoo sob into his shoulder. Dr. Oh quickly turns on the TV as he looks at his phone. Kai turns his attention to it, Tao’s video on the screen a news reporter relaying whatever information they may have.

 

Block B is in the studio at CJ Entertainment when one of the manager's excuses himself, asking that the boys take a five-minute break. Zico hadn’t seen Kyung since midafternoon yesterday and it frightened him.

            “Zico!” U-Kwon shouts his phone in his hand. “Look, look at this! Mr. Seoh isn’t that the one that joined from SM?”

            “Yes,” Zico says. U-Kwon hands Zico his phone playing the video.

            “Look, look at what Tao says,” U-Kwon says. Zico watches closely, watching the Korean subtitles closely.

            “I fought a lot, which made Mr. Seoh have to punish me. The punishments would consist of me being forced into a small trunk that was locked from the outside. I was kept there for hours. I wasn’t able to move much because of how tall I am.” Tao says. Zico gulps looking at the rest of the group. P.O. stands up.

            “Kyung,” Taeil says.

            “You think he’s here?” B-Bomb asks.

            “He has to be,” Jaehyo says.

            “We should split up,” P.O. says. “Cover more ground.” He says exiting the room before Zico or any of the rest can talk him out of it. Taeil tries to go after him, Zico stopping him.

            “Shit. U-Kwon and I will go downstairs, B-Bomb you and Jaehyo go upstairs. Taeil, you stay here. Just stay here.” Zico says. Zico grabs U-Kwon’s hand rushing out the door. B-Bomb and Jaehyo run out of the room to the elevator. P.O. in the meantime is searching each of the room on the current floor he’s on. He stops in front of a door, hearing crying.

            “Kyung, hyung?” P.O. asks opening the door, closing it behind him. The room dark with no visible as P.O. starts to try and search for a switch. His hand finally reaches it, the light in the room burning his eyes. He looks around the room a bit smaller than he had anticipated. He spots Kyung covering his mouth. Kyung was naked, in the fetal position in a small man-made cage. P.O. rushes to him noticing the padlock on the door. “Kyung?! Kyung hyung.”

            “Hoon?” Kyung asks.

            “I’m gonna get you out of there,” P.O. says looking around.

            “Mr. Seoh has the key,” Kyung says. P.O. nods, shuffling through the shelves on either side of the wall. He blinks seeing a hammer grabbing it.

            “Look out,” P.O. says.

            “Whoa, whoa, Hoon, what are you doing?” Kyung asks.

            “Just close your eyes,” P.O. says. P.O. takes a deep breath hitting the lock with the hammer hard, nothing. P.O. does it again this time harder, still nothing. P.O. hits it again with as much force as he can muster and the lock pops off. He opens the door pulling Kyung out. He only now notices the butt plug inside Kyung. “Should I…should I take it out?” P.O. asks.

            “Yeah,” Kyung says slowly stretching his left leg out moaning in pain.

            “How long were you in here?” P.O. asks.

            “Last night,” Kyung says. “I screwed up; I guess I just…I needed Mr. Seoh to know how I felt about Taeil. I needed him to know that I loved him. That I loved Taeil and Zico and that I wanted us to be together. He didn’t like that very much and he just…lost it.” Kyung starts to move the other leg when P.O. grabs hold of the butt plug unsure of how he is supposed to go about doing this. “Slowly, slowly pull it out. You can’t yank it.”

            “Right. Okay.” P.O. says slowly pulling it out, Kyung groaning in pain.

            “Keep going,” Kyung says as he feels the hesitation from the younger man. P.O. continues to slowly pull it out; Kyung can’t help but yelp as the butt plug is finally out. P.O. pauses putting his hand on Kyung’s shoulder. “Where is Taeil?” Kyung asks slowly sitting up. Taeil is pacing back and forth in the studio. What the heck, why didn’t Zico want him to help? He loved Kyung too, he wanted to help. Taeil sighs turning around, Mr. Seoh watching him closely from the doorway.

            “Where is everybody?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Where’s Kyung?” Taeil asks. Mr. Seoh just shakes his head.

            “Don’t you understand?!” Mr. Seoh shouts. “You will never be with them. Not under my watch. I love you too much.”

            “You don’t even know me,” Taeil says. Mr. Seoh chuckles slowly approaching Taeil, making him move backward getting as far away from the man as possible.

            “I think I know you pretty well. I told you Taeil, I watched you for many years. I saved myself for you.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “That’s not what Tao said,” Taeil says. Mr. Seoh groans rolling his eyes.

            “I don’t mean. Do you think toys count as giving yourself up? I never once gave myself to them, I always used other means. That is how much I love you. I wanted to wait, to give myself to you and this is how you repay me?” Mr. Seoh says.

            “I didn’t ask for you to save yourself! I didn’t ask for any of this!” Taeil says.

            “I know you didn’t, but at least try and accept me. We can be good for each other. I’d much rather have meaningful sex then force myself on you.”

            “I don’t think I can. Not after hearing what you did, what you’ve done.” Taeil says who is behind the drum set. Mr. Seoh grunts knocking over the drums, Taeil jumping in fear. Mr. Seoh looks at the door as Mr. Khang comes in holding Kyung in his arms.

            “What the hell?” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Khang sets Kyung on the couch. His face full of anger as he pushes Taeil towards Kyung and P.O.

            “You bastard! I told you when you got here to leave my Kyung alone! Instead, I find him naked and hurt.” Mr. Khang shouts pushing Mr. Seoh hard.

            “He wants to be with Taeil.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “So? Let him be with whomever he pleases. As long as he’s willing to continue our sessions.”

            “Well, I’m not like you. I want Taeil to be with me only.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Kim comes into the room, the rest of the four following after him. Zico goes straight to Kyung holding him close.

            “Follow me.” Mr. Kim says. “You all stay here.” Mr. Khang nods. Mr. Seoh groans but follows as well. Not once but twice was his plan fooled.

            “What happened?” Zico asks Kyung.

            “I told him. I told him that I wanted to be with Taeil that we both did.” Kyung says.

            “You do?!” Taeil asks kneeling in front of Kyung. Zico just nods touching Taeil’s hand.

            “We do,” Zico says. U-Kwon and B-Bomb watching the three embrace. “Where’s Jaehyo? Where’s Hoon?” B-Bomb looks behind him, and around the room. P.O. is sitting outside the conference room door his each pressed up against it.

            “I am just asking if you really need both of them?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “Yes, I need both of them. If you’d only seen how Yoongi looked at me, he needs to be taught a lesson.” Mr. Seoh says. “As far as Namjoon is concerned, I just like him. Not only am I going to enjoy myself but he’s going to learn to keep his nose where it doesn’t belong. I hear it is something he does a lot.”

            “He does. I just need to confirm so that the auction can start.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Auction?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “There’s no reason why we can’t make some money off of this. You would be surprised how much people are willing to pay for the members.” Mr. Kim says.

            “I heard SM is not happy with Tao.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Would you be? If Kyung were to come out and talk about your relationship you wouldn’t be happy either.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Do you think they’ll teach him a lesson?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “Mr. Paek cannot be happy about it. He’ll either have Tao be brought to him or he’ll go to Tao.” Mr. Seoh says. “This is something he cannot stand for. He likes Tao. Didn’t want to give him up.”

            “Yeah but wouldn’t take Tao cause attention? Attention SM does not want? I mean the man lives in China.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Mr. Paek has a lot of things at his disposal. It would be a good 2 to 3 days before anyone knew Tao was gone.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Auction to begin at 9 pm.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Are we going to watch?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “Would be a fun time. We’ll invite Block B and Wanna One.” Mr. Kim says.

            “No, let’s give Block B a night off.” Mr. Khang says.

            “So just Wanna One?” Mr. Kim asks. Mr. Khang nods. “Alright if you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter just sort of wanted to take a breather from assault scenes. I have decided that I want Wanna One at least to make one appearance being that I have been a fan of them since their debut. Daniel, YoungJin and Guanlin are the ones that will probably featured the most because those are my favorite members. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it isn't as action packed. As always leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Jealousy Can Ruin Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Taehyung is the voice of reason among a scared and on edge BTS? Mr. Yoon turns his attention towards Chen and Suho. His jealousy getting a bit out of his control.

Taehyung hated being cooped up with a passion, he is glad that they have a balcony. Jin comes out onto the balcony handing Taehyung his plate. Then sitting next to him, putting his plate on the table.

            “You aren’t going to eat with Namjoon?” Taehyung asks.

            “We are fighting right now,” Jin says.

            “Oh,” Taehyung says. “Because of what happened?”

            “No, because he’s being an idiot,” Jin says. Taehyung nearly chokes on his food.

            “What does that mean?” Taehyung asks.

            “He doesn’t understand that this is serious. He cares more about his friends then he does about any of us.” Jin says. Taehyung stares hard at Jin, slapping him on the back of the head. “Ouch! What was that for?!”

            “Do you really think that?” Taehyung asks. “Because if you do then you are the stupid one, Hyung,” Taehyung says. Taehyung sighs looking at Jin turning to him. “You know Namjoon, he has the biggest heart. But nobody and I mean NOBODY could ever come before us.”

            “Yeah but the fact that he goes out of his way to…” Jin says getting stopped by Taehyung.

            “No, stop it right now, Hyung,” Taehyung says. Jin and Taehyung both turn their attention back inside as Jungkook is standing with his hands behind his back looking down. Jin stands up going back inside, Taehyung follows after him grabbing both their plates. He puts them on the coffee table in front of the TV.

            “No, Jungkook! No, do not tell me that!” Namjoon yells. Yoongi and Jimin both are standing there awkwardly unsure of what to do. Hobi is standing next to Namjoon trying to calm the younger man down.

            “What’s going on?” Jin asks. Jungkook looks at him then down at the ground again.

            “He tried to leave,” Namjoon says. “We were all in the bathroom washing our hands, I come out and I see him halfway out the door.”

            “Jungkook? What exactly were you trying to do?” Jin asks him.

            “I just thought that…that if I went to…” Jungkook tries to finish his sentence, seeing the anger in Namjoon’s face stopping him in his tracks.

            “We don’t want you to get hurt!” Namjoon shouts. “I don’t want any of you to get hurt! If I could…I would turn back the clock and not go there.”

            “Namjoon, don’t say that. That’s not true and you know it. We all know this is a tough situation.” Jin says.

            “It’s my fault!” Namjoon shouts nearly in tears.

            “How?” Taehyung asks. They all look at him “How is this even remotely close to being your fault? He was going to rape Taeil; someone had already hit U-Kwon. We did nothing wrong. Nothing you did, nothing any of them did could ever justify this. You don’t dictate someone’s actions they do. They have the power over their decisions and they decided to do this. They decided to abuse their power, to use us like we are nothing. This is not your fault. It’s theirs.” Taehyung says. Taehyung goes over to Namjoon hugging him tightly.

            “You all come first. Always.” Namjoon says sniffling. Jin comes over wrapping his arms around both of them, Jimin, Jungkook, Hobi and Suga joining in the embrace. “I love you guys.”

 

Xiumin is sitting on the couch, ice pack on his rips, Chen sitting close to him. They had just gotten done eating a very late dinner; it was already almost 8 at night.  

            “I’m fine,” Xiumin says.

            “You really sprayed him with pepper spray?” Suho asks sitting on the opposite side of Xiumin.

            “Um, yeah,” Xiumin says. Chen grins rubbing Xiumin’s neck.

            “That’s pretty badass,” Suho says smiling his hand on Xiumin’s inner thigh. Mr. Yoon watching all this unfold, the jealousy he felt earlier slowly bubbling to the surface. Baekhyun comes over sitting in between Xiumin’s legs his head in his lap looking up at him. Chanyeol moves Xiumin up on the couch so he can get behind him. He rests his head on Xiumin’s shoulder.

            “You did good,” Baekhyun says. Xiumin smiles’ running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. “I didn’t.” Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

            “No, Baekhyun, don’t say that. You did the best you could.” Chanyeol says. Xiumin kisses Baekhyun on the top of his head. Baekhyun nods, looking at his phone.

            “Messages won’t stop coming in,” Baekhyun says. Mr. Yoon looks at his phone, a message from Mr. Yang saying that they needed him to pick two members. Didn’t matter who, they just needed two instead of one. Mr. Yoon stands up from his chair at the table. He steps in front of the TV, the four looking at him. “Can we help you?” Baekhyun asks. Mr. Yoon just looks at each of them over. He nods to himself, grabbing Chen and Suho’s arms.

            “Come with me.” Mr. Yoon says. Chen looks at Xiumin with worried eyes.

            “I don’t want to leave him,” Chen says.

            “Too bad.” Mr. Yoon says yanking Chen roughly towards him. He grips Chen’s arm hard, making the man groan in pain.

            “Mr. Yoon, wait,” Xiumin says.

            “There’s no need to try and volunteer, I’ve made my decision. These two are coming with me back to the recording studio.” Mr. Yoon says. “It’s either Suho or the youngest. I’m keeping this one.”

            “No, I’ll go,” Suho says. Suho grabs hold of Chen putting his hand softly on Mr. Yoon’s wrist talking softly “I can make sure he won’t go anywhere.” Mr. Yoon nods letting go of Chen’s arm. Suho follows after Mr. Yoon as they both get into the car. Mr. Yoon puts in his Bluetooth headpiece connecting with Mr. Yang. Suho looks at Chen taking his hands in his. “Jongdae, I need you to listen to me,” Suho says to the younger man. “You do exactly what he tells you to. Do you understand? Do not put up a fight.”

            “Okay, but why does it seem like he hates me?”  Chen asks. He looks down worriedly.

            “It’ll be okay. I’m going to be there with you the whole time.” Suho says.

            “But I don’t want you to get hurt,” Chen says.

            “I’ll be okay,” Suho says smiling softly at him. Chen rests his head on Suho’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Jongdae. It’s all going to be fine.” Suho says pulling the man closer to him wrapping him in an embrace. Mr. Yoon pulls into the studio parking lot parking the car close to the front doors. Suho gets out slowly, Chen immediately gripping onto Suho’s arm.

            “Follow me.” Mr. Yoon says. Mr. Yoon makes his way towards one of the rooms meant for pictures. There were only 3 rooms designed for it. Mr. Yoon sees the room they are supposed to use because it has a sign on it **_Occupied_**. Mr. Yoon opens the door “Go on. Get undressed. I just have to go get my camera and see what it is we are actually doing tonight.” Mr. Yoon says chuckling. “Um feel free to turn the heat on it seems a bit chilly in this room.” Suho nods going over to the thermostat turning it up. Chen puts his hands in his pockets looking around the room worriedly. Nobody ever really had taken pictures of Chen; he’d been assaulted and made to perform oral sex but never pictures. Chen jumps when Suho starts to unzip his jacket.

            “Sorry, babe. We really should get you undressed.” Suho says. Suho had already stripped himself of his clothes rather quickly. Chen nods unbuttoning his pants slipping them off.

            “My…my boxers too?” Chen asks nervously. Suho nods as he strips Chen of his shirt. Chen strips off his boxers sitting on the bed. Suho grabs Chen’s and his clothes putting them on the dresser. Suho seemed somewhat familiar with this room. He comes and sits next to Chen on the bed. “Have you ever been photographed with another person before?”

            “Once. And that was with Kris.” Suho says. “Took pretty much the entire day.”

            “Was it bad?” Chen asks.

            “Not bad necessarily. Just long. We weren’t asked to do anything just hold each other or one get on top of the other.” Suho says. Mr. Yoon comes into the room with a bag.

            “Sorry for making you wait. So today is going to be a little different, again. I guess they want to start taking professional pictures like the ones porn stars do. Okay, I need you both to stand up.” Suho stands up, Chen slowly standing up his hand over his dick. “Turn around, rest your arms on the bed and stick your ass out.” Suho does it first showing Chen. Chen reluctantly does it as well. Mr. Yoon nods tapping them both on the shoulders, they both stand back up. Mr. Yoon goes over to his bag pulling out the lube and a dildo.

            “What’s that for?” Suho asks.

            “I told you it was going to be a bit different.” Mr. Yoon says. “I realize this isn’t exactly something you want to do but well you have no choice.”

            “Yeah but…toys,” Suho says, obviously never having experienced this before.

            “It’ll only be in for a couple of hours at the most.” Mr. Yoon says. “Chen, can you get on the bed, on your hands and knees?” Chen looks at Suho with a panicked look on his face.

            “Can’t I be the one?” Suho asks.

            “He’s got a better-looking ass.” Mr. Yoon says. Chen blinks climbing onto the bed. Suho comes in between Mr. Yoon and Chen. “Alright look, Mr. Yang told me to make sure I put this in whoever had the better ass. Damn, maybe I should have gone with Xiumin and Sehun.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “No, I…I can do it,” Chen says.

            “Jongdae…I don’t know.” Suho says. Mr. Yoon blinks starting to understand more.

            “Is he not used to this? Being a bottom?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “No, he’s not used to it,” Suho says.

            “Ah, okay well I promise I will make it somewhat enjoyable. Or I will make sure that it won’t hurt. As much as possible.” Mr. Yoon says. Chen nods biting his lip nervously. Mr. Yoon takes the lube putting a streak of lube on either side of the dildo spreading it around. Suho just sighs holding Chen’s hand. Mr. Yoon comes over before he puts his hands on Chen, he looks at Suho. “You maybe want to help? I really don’t want to touch him if I don’t need to. I’ll have to put my hand on his back.”

            “Sure, I’ll help,” Suho says blinking. He wasn’t used to people being so kind.

            “Just uh…spread his cheeks so I can get to his hole.” Mr. Yoon says. Suho nods using his hands to grip Chen’s butt cheeks spreading them slowly and softly. “Now hold them.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “I’ll let you know what it is going in okay, Jongdae?” Suho says. Chen just nods, Mr. Yoon resting his hand on Chen’s lower back. “You are going to feel a little pressure then it’ll slowly go in,” Suho explains. Suho nods to Mr. Yoon who puts the dildo up against Chen’s hole slowly pushing it in. Chen groans holding the bed sheets. “I know, I know, babe. Just a bit longer.” Suho says. Chen yelps as he feels the dildo all the way in him.

            “Suho, climb under him.” Mr. Yoon says. Suho nods climbing underneath Chen. Mr. Yoon touches Chen gently on the stomach and mid back lowering him slowly. “Okay now stick your butt out, Chen.” Mr. Yoon says grabbing the camera. Mr. Yoon takes a couple of pictures in this position. Then moving to where Suho is holding Chen off to the side. About 45 minutes had passed and Suho is now on top of Chen, the dildo still inside him. Chen moves slightly crying out.

            “It hurts.” Chen whines.

            “I know. I know it does. Just a little bit longer.” Mr. Yoon says. Chen bites his lip.

           “I don’t think I can,” Chen says wiggling underneath Suho. “It hurts!” Chen whines yelling. “Please, please can I be done?” For some reason at this moment Mr. Yoon is filled with rage and anger, thinking back on how close he and Xiumin are. To think Xiumin had to deal with this incessant whining and yelling. Before Mr. Yoon knows it he pulls Suho off Chen throwing him to the ground. Chen, who can see the anger in Mr. Yoon’s eyes moves back slowly any movement a sharp pain going through him. Mr. Yoon slaps Chen across the face hard pinning him down. Suho stands up and tries to pull Mr. Yoon off Chen. Mr. Yoon pushes Suho down this time Suho hitting the edge of the bed with his arm. Suho groans holding his arm writhing in pain.

            Mr. Yoon takes his hand to the dildo pushing it higher into Chen. Chen screams as Mr. Yoon continues to move it up and down. “Ah. Stop! Please!” Chen screams loudly. Mr. Yoon continues only this time more hard and fierce. This garnering the response Mr. Yoon is looking for. “STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!” Chen screams in pain crying, Mr. Yoon yanks the dildo out of Chen a mix of blood and fecal matter start to pool under him. Three managers come running into the room, seeing Suho on the ground holding his arm, Chen sobbing on the bed.

             “What the fuck happened?!” One of the managers says.

             “Nothing. We’re done here.” Mr. Yoon says picking his camera up exiting the room. Mr. Yoon somehow reaches the bathroom locking it, sinking down onto the floor in tears. He thought he was different, he didn’t think he had a bad side to him. But the rage and resentment he felt towards Chen due to his relationship with Xiumin was real and it was a bigger problem than he had originally thought. Mr. Yoon checks his pocket as his phone starts vibrating. **AUCTION HAS BEGUN; GET YOUR BIDS IN NOW!** Mr. Yoon stands up going over to the sink, washing his face off with cool water. He unlocks the door, Mr. Yang standing there.

             “I was asked to come to get you. The others would like you to be a part of the auction.” Mr. Yang says. Mr. Yoon just nods following after Mr. Yang, Mr. Yoon sees Chen being led to the backdoor Chen barely able to move much on his own. Suho follows after him; his arm must not be badly hurt but still giving him some pain. “What exactly happened in there?”

             “I just lost it. I shouldn’t have even let my emotions get like that. I should have just picked two other members. The way he was with Xiumin it sparked something in me. Jealousy.” Mr. Yoon says as he enters the conference room. Mr. Yoon looks at the screen seeing 5 very beautiful men. “Who are they? And more importantly, who is he?” Mr. Yoon pointing to Jin.

             “That’s Jin.” Mr. Yang says. Mr. Yoon looks more closely at the man.

             “He is a beautiful thing. What I wouldn’t give to photograph him, he’s got something about him. His skin, his eyes, his mouth, especially his lips.” Mr. Yoon says.

             “You’d like him?” Mr. Paek asks. Mr. Yoon turns to him.

             “You are asking me?” Mr. Yoon asks.

             “Of course we are asking you. You are a part of the company now. We wanted your opinion since while he is here he’s going to be photographed by you.” Mr. Paek says. Mr. Yoon turns back to the TV.

             “He’s the one I want.” Mr. Yoon says pointing to Jin.

             “Done.” Mr. Paek says. He types in a bid. It doesn’t look like they are going to be getting any competition as the other companies settling on a certain member.

 

Daniel is the only one still awake nestled between Minhyun and Jisung. Daniel watches the screen closes.

            “SM just bid on Jin! Didn’t they already have him in the company though?” Mr. Khang asks. Mr. Seoh nods but shakes his head.

            “But they weren’t able to do anything because he was to smart and his parents were too nosey.” Mr. Seoh says. “I wonder who JYP wants. Whoever goes with JYP Hoseok comes with. Considering the past between them I don’t see why they wouldn’t want him back.”

            “Looks like they are going with Jimin.” Mr. Kim says. “And Jungkook.”

            “Taehyung is with YG?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Given how much they bid for him, nobody is going to be able to trump that.” Mr. Khang says. Ms. Woo comes into the room throwing her scarf onto the counter.

            “What happened to you?” Mr. Kim asks. “Let me guess, Hoon?”

            “He just won’t behave! No matter what I do.” Ms. Woo says.

            “He’s a young boy; you’d think he would want it.” Mr. Kim says.

            “I’m telling you that Zico is not a good influence on him.” Ms. Woo says. Mr. Khang shoots her a look; she just rolls her eyes at him. “What did you party these guys out?” She asks looking at the Wanna One boys sleeping on the floor, some without shirts on others without pants but their underwear still on. Daniel sits up looking at her. “Of course Daniel is still up.” Ms. Woo says ruffling his hair. “Well I’m going to bed, keep it down won’t you boys? A woman needs her beauty sleep.”

            “So, Hoon, is straight, then?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Bisexual.” Mr. Kim says. “It’s just Ms. Woo there took a liking to him when she first joined the company.”

            “And he still fights her?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Yes, but she doesn’t quite force herself on him. It’s a bit complicated.” Mr. Kim says. “Daniel, come here a moment.” Mr. Kim says patting the empty seat next to him. Daniel slowly moves Minhyun and Jisung’s arms. He slowly comes to his feet walking over and sitting down. Mr. Kim puts his arms around the younger man. The rest of the managers head off into their respective dorms leaving Mr. Kim and Daniel alone. Daniel looks down nervously unsure of what to do next. “You really are quite something.”

            “Thank you, sir,” Daniel says quietly. Mr. Kim moves Daniel’s hair out of his face. Mr. Kim smiles pulling Daniel closer to him.

            “I can see why you are very loved by your members.” Mr. Kim says. Mr. Kim maneuvers so that Daniel is now on his knees in front of him Mr. Kim on the couch, Daniel kneeling in front of him in between his legs. Daniel turns his head as Mr. Kim pulls down his pants exposing himself. Mr. Kim cups his hands around Daniel’s face. “Don’t be shy.” Daniel closes his eyes tightly as his head is pulled closer to Mr. Kim’s dick. Daniel then remembers what Jisung said to him, don’t fight, it’ll go by faster if you don’t. Just do it and get it over with. Daniel looks up at Mr. Kim. “Well go on.” Daniel blinks putting his mouth on Mr. Kim’s dick. “I know you’ve probably never done this before.” Daniel removes his mouth.

            “No, sir. I have not.” Daniel says.

            “That’s alright. Everyone is inexperienced at some point. The important thing is that you learn. You aren’t going to be perfect at first, but you’ll eventually get there.” Daniel nods. But before anything can happen, two Wanna One managers burst into the dorm. “What in the hell?” Mr. Kim screams pulling up his pants quickly.

            “I’m sorry, sir. But Mr. Ko!”

            “What about him?” Mr. Kim asks. Mr. Ko always was causing trouble but he was the C.E.O.’s nephew so he didn’t ever want to fire him. “What did he do?” He always stuck his nose into where it didn’t belong, always trying to help the members.

            “Just come, please.”

            “Alright. Alright, I’m coming.” Mr. Kim says. “We will continue this another time. Go ahead and sleep, Daniel.” Mr. Kim says smiling standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Yoon is not bad I promise you, I just wanted to show that jealousy is and can be a very dangerous thing if you let it become that way. I want to somehow make sure that BTS isn't taken for another few more chapters I don't want to rush into it. Of course it might change as I am writing as I said I do not plan I just write whatever comes to my mind. As always leave a kudos and a comment and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Never Go After the Youngest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is finally able to ask Jungkook about what he went through. Mr. Ko has really caused a possible problem between CJ and SM. And EXO finally finds out where Yixing has been this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic non-con coming up

Jimin comes into Jungkook’s bedroom with a pint of ice cream. He sits on the bed next to Jungkook who is playing on the computer.

            “Got some ice cream here,” Jimin says. Jungkook looks at Jimin then at the ice cream.

            “Brownie?!” Jungkook asks sitting up. “When did you get brownie ice cream?”

            “I asked one of the managers to bring it with the groceries,” Jimin says. He opens the ice cream. He hands the spoon to Jungkook after taking the first bite. Jungkook looks at Jimin after a couple minutes of silence.

            “Just ask,” Jungkook says. Jimin looks down at his hands.

            “I just…I need to know that you are okay. What did you tell the police? Why can’t you tell your parents?” Jimin asks.

            “Because my parents would blame themselves. This is something I have wanted since I was 4 years old, to be a performer. I don’t want them to think they are bad parents.” Jungkook says. “I told the police what happened. That I don’t remember much, I’m pretty sure I just blocked it out and some of the companies drugged me so I wouldn’t know what was going on and so I wouldn’t fight.”

            “But are you okay?” Jimin asks. “Are you scared or sad?”

            “No, I’m happy. I’m happy with you and with everyone here. Big Hit is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Jungkook says.

            “I think you need to tell your parents. But not until you are ready.” Jimin says. “And I’ll be right there beside you.”

            “You understand why I brought Yoongi to the police station right? He stays calm; you love me so much that you react. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my composure.” Jungkook says.

            “I understand, Kookie,” Jimin says kissing the top of his head. “We aren’t going to get any sleep tonight are we?” Jimin asks noises coming from both Namjoon’s room and Taehyung’s room.

            “Try living in the middle of these sex-driven maniacs,” Jungkook says. “You get used to it.” Jimin hands Jungkook the pint of ice cream turning on some music. He somehow always manages to either pick Super Junior or EXO. He can’t help but think, what he knows now, how much and how long the members have suffered.

 

Mr. Kim runs into the dorm across the street where the higher-ups lived. There in the middle of the lobby sat Super Junior’s Heechul, Knowing Bros Hoon and EXO’s Lay.

            “Are you fucking serious right now?” Mr. Kim asks. Heechul has marks around his ankles and his wrists. Hoon has a cut on his nose, his eye bruised. Lay is the only one that was relatively unharmed. Mr. Ko is standing by the door his head hanging. “What in the hell happened?”  

            “I followed one of the managers to the dorm. Hoon was already in the vehicle but I didn’t know that. Heechul didn’t want to go and so the manager pulled Hoon out of the car.” Mr. Ko says thinking back on the past 2 hours.

 

_He knew it wasn’t the best idea to follow these men, but Mr. Ko knew that one of the members of EXO was being kept somewhere. He wasn’t really in China like they said he was. Mr. Ko followed the car to a dorm. It was definitely a dorm, but whose dorm? Five managers got out of the vehicle, but only three came out the door pulling Super Junior’s Heechul out with them. His members must have been upset and wanting to go after them thus why the two managers stayed behind in order to keep them from following. Heechul started to struggle refusing to get into the car with the men. One of the managers opened the door pulling someone out. Mr. Ko didn’t recognize the person at first, but due to Heechul’s reaction, he knew it was someone he was close with. Heechul started to push the managers trying to get to the man. Mr. Ko quickly realized that the man was none other than Heechul’s castmate on the Knowing Bros Min Kyung Hoon. Heechul yells as Hoon is punched hard in the face a good four to five times. Hoon is then pushed up against the car his face up against the window. Mr. Ko rolls down the window close enough to hear what they are saying._

_“The boss is not happy with you Heechul. You are spending the night there whether you like it or not. We knew you’d be resistant and that’s why we brought along Hoon here. Now get in the fucking car.” The manager said. Heechul bowed getting into the car, Hoon pushed into the car as well. Spending the night where? And why didn’t Heechul want to go? Mr. Ko let the car pull out of the parking space before following them. Mr. Ko had secretly been doing this for a couple of months and somehow managed to sneak a microphone into the glove compartment in which the managers almost never used. He didn’t want to turn the radio on when they were stopped for fear that they might hear. He turns the radio on the radio connected to the microphone._

_“Just please, please leave Yixing out of this. Can’t we just, can’t you just punish me?” Heechul begged. The managers just scoffed. The sun was starting to set as Mr. Ko followed closely behind the vehicle; they pulled into a storage facility of some kind. Heechul’s hands and feet were bound. Mr. Ko parked the car across the street; he exited the vehicle crouching down behind the fence. He takes out a flashlight shining it around. He stopped in his tracks when he sees the compartment open up two managers entering. They exit with a man in between them, EXO’s Lay. Mr. Ko sighed going over to the box that controlled the electricity. He pulled out a ball of string from his fanny pack. He attached the string to the lever extending the string gently. He was close to the car now; he opens the car door slowly and silently. He grinned the keys still in the ignition; he starts the car putting the car in neutral as it starts to move. He then pulled the string the lights around the storage area going dark._

_“The car! We cannot let another car be damaged, the boss will kill us! You two search around here and see if you can find a power switch.” One of the managers said. The four managers left the three men unattended; Mr. Ko slowly approaches the storage compartment._

_“Follow me.” Mr. Ko said. “Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you, we have to hurry.” Mr. Ko said to them, the other two going behind the storage facility as the other two chased after the car. Heechul took both of the man’s hands and following Mr. Ko. They all get into Mr. Ko’s vehicle with relative ease._

 

            “Now what? What do we do?” One of the managers asks panicked.

            “We can’t do anything right now. We’ll figure something out tomorrow. You, clean Hoon up. You help Heechul out with his wrists and ankles wrap them. I’ll get the bedroom ready.” Mr. Kim says. Mr. Ko goes over to Lay sitting down next to him.

            “How long were you in there for?” Mr. Ko asks.

            “Almost 5 months,” Lay says. “They…they threatened Jong-In and said that they would hurt him every single day if I didn’t do what they said.”

            “Where does your family think you are right now? I mean they must know you aren’t with your bandmates.” Mr. Ko asks.

            “I don’t know, they are probably worried sick or maybe they were threatened and said not to say anything. I don’t know.” Lay says.

            “Has anyone hurt you?” Mr. Ko asks.

            “Mr. Yim,” Lay says. “I…I said I would take Jong-In and Sehun’s place,” Lay says. Mr. Ko stands up going to the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. Mr. Kim comes out of the room. Mr. Kim takes a hard long look at the three men, his eyes always coming back to Hoon.

            “Why don’t you two go lay down?” Mr. Kim says. Hoon looks up at Heechul panicked. Heechul shakes his head.

            “No. No not without Hoon.” Heechul says. Mr. Kim sighs.

            “Lock him in.” Mr. Kim says to the other managers as they start to push Heechul towards the bedroom. Mr. Kim sits next to Hoon, Hoon scooting away from the man. Mr. Kim just wraps his arm around Hoon slowly reaching for Hoon’s jacket, when suddenly he is being thrust backward. Mr. Ko on top of him, Heechul grabbing Hoon and going into the bedroom.

            “I suggest you keep your hands to your goddamn self.” Mr. Ko says. Mr. Kim nods putting his hands in front of his face as Mr. Ko looks like he is going to punch him. Mr. Ko grins standing up going over to the kitchen grabbing a chair setting it in front of the bedroom door. Lay is on the blanket on the ground.

            “You should have the bed,” Hoon says. Lay shakes his head.

            “I’ve been tied to a bed for almost 5 months I’d rather not sleep in one tonight,” Lay says. Heechul just pats on the bed for Hoon to sit.

            “We are here if you need us,” Heechul says. Hoon yawns stripping off his jacket. Heechul smiles covering them both with the blanket putting his arm around Hoon’s waist. Lay is wide awake on the floor thinking about his bandmates.

 

Sehun groans being awoken by a light push on his leg. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. Suho and Chen still weren’t back and Sehun didn’t feel comfortable enough to sleep alone. Kai couldn’t sleep with anyone except for Lay so Sehun didn’t want to just climb into bed with him. He yawns sitting up rubbing his eyes. The apartment was pitch black, Sehun grunts feeling a tug on his arm.

            “What?” Sehun asks. Sehun blinks as he is grabbed by the arm to his feet. A hand over his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping, his arms held behind his back. Sehun is dragged out of the house; EXO lived on a property with many different houses and such around them. Sehun struggles against the person as he is dragged towards the barn.

            “God, dammit!” Mr. Yim shouts. “Stop fucking struggling!” Sehun struggles, even more, hearing his attackers’ voice. Sehun groans as his hair are being pulled as he is pushed into the barn. The heater is already on, a bed in the middle of the barn. Sehun cries out as he is pushed onto the bed hard. He is about to scream when Mr. Yim flips him over, clamping his hand over Sehun’s mouth again. Sehun kicks his legs, Mr. Yim pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket. He quickly removes his hand from Sehun’s mouth, putting the handkerchief in his mouth. Mr. Yim puts his hands on Sehun’s chest moving his hand up to Sehun’s neck wrapping his hands around it. “Are you going to make me punish you?” Sehun shakes his head. Mr. Yim nods climbing off grabbing handcuffs from the nightstand. He pulls Sehun so that he is in the center of the bed, putting the handcuffs around Sehun’s wrist, and then attaching it to the bed frame posts. He does the same with the other side.

            “How long has it been?” Mr. Yim asks the younger man. “3 months?” Sehun sits up as Mr. Yim grabs scissors. “It’s been too long. You know? Jongin was so much easier to keep quiet. He’s resting in the guest house.” Sehun pulls at the handcuffs as Mr. Yim comes closer. “I mean, Yixing couldn’t satisfy me forever. I knew I’d be missing the two of you.” Sehun looks at Mr. Yim a shocked look on his face. “You didn’t know? Yixing is mine now.” Mr. Yim says climbing onto the bed getting on top of Sehun. He uses the scissors to cut Sehun’s shirt. Sehun grunts as Mr. Yim takes off his shirt. Sehun blinks noticing the bite on Mr. Yim’s arm. Sehun assumed it was from Jong In, he was a biter. Mr. Yim chuckles moving to take Sehun’s pants off, Sehun kicking his legs pulling at the handcuffs. Mr. Yim pulls Sehun’s pants and underwear off. “I wasn’t planning on fucking you both tonight. Only brought one condom. Good thing Jongin can take it.” Sehun pulls himself back to kick Mr. Yim in the shoulder hard knocking him back. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. You are just to pretty to hurt.” Sehun grunts. Mr. Yim took that as a sign to remove the gag for a moment.

            “Where is he? How bad is he hurt? What did you do to him?!” Sehun yells.

            “He’s in the guest house. He’s…somewhat injured. The bleeding had stopped by the time I left him.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Is he tied up?” Sehun asks.

            “He’s locked in the closet for biting me.” Mr. Yim says. Mr. Yim puts the gag back into Sehun’s mouth. Mr. Yim pulls a condom out of his pocket slipping his pants off, then his underwear. “He’s pretty wiped out from our session.” Mr. Yim opens the condom slipping it on. He crawls back on top of Sehun. Sehun grunts kicking his legs. “No, no, no. We agreed that…well, I agreed that I can’t always bottom to you. Sometimes I just want to top you. Besides I don’t think you’d be able to get it up.” Mr. Yim puts his hand on Sehun’s chest.

            “Do not make me tie your legs up.” Mr. Yim says. Sehun nods knowing it is best not to fight. He hadn’t had to deal with this for 3 months; he just thought that Mr. Yim had moved onto someone new. Sehun never thought that that person was Lay. Sehun groans as his bottom half are being lifted up, as Mr. Yim spreads Sehun’s butt cheeks. Sehun cries out in pain as Mr. Yim starts to enter him slowly. “I know. I know, it’s okay you just have to get used to it.” Mr. Yim says stroking Sehun’s hair. Mr. Yim starts to slowly move his hips back and forth, his dick sliding deeper into Sehun. Sehun cries out, even more, when Mr. Yim thrusts even harder into him. “Fuck you are tight. Feels so good.” Mr. Yim says wrapping his hands around Sehun’s hips. Mr. Yim thrusts back and forth hard gripping onto Sehun’s hips. “Goddamn, I have missed you. I forgot how hot you are.” Sehun shivers as Mr. Yim is close to climaxing. Mr. Yim moans kissing Sehun hard on the mouth as he shoots his load into the condom. “Fuck.” Mr. Yim says pulling out of Sehun. “I think I’ll leave you to have one of your band members to find.” Mr. Yim says removing Sehun’s gag wet from spit and tears. “I’ll be sure to tell Yixing you say hello.” Mr. Yim says gripping onto Sehun’s chin kissing him one last time as he exits the barn clothes in hand. Sehun grunts pulling at the cuffs around his wrists. He knew nobody was going to hear him if he were to yell right now. He had to wait until he heard a car or a door or something. He couldn’t help but think of Kai. Did he know about Lay? Did Mr. Yim say anything to him? Sehun blinks hearing a car pull in. He pulls at the handcuffs.

               “HEY! HEY! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!” Sehun screams. Suho stops in his tracks as Mr. Im is helping Chen into the house.

               “I’ll be right in, Jongdae,” Suho says. Chen just nods to tired and hurt to argue. Suho sees the light coming from the barn. “Shit!”

               “Hello?! Is anyone there?!” Sehun shouts pulling at the handcuffs. Suho runs into the barn to see Sehun naked on the bed, handcuffed, gag around his neck. “Hyung!”

               “Who did this? Who?” Suho asks rushing over to him.

               “Mr. Yim,” Sehun says. “Jongin, Jongin is in the guest house, he…Mr. Yim…he did it without a condom with him. Jongin bit him so he’s locked in the closet.” Sehun says. Suho grabs the keys to the handcuffs, Sehun finally free. Sehun grabs onto Suho’s wrist looking him in the eyes “They have Yixing somewhere. Mr. Yim knows where he is. He has been…assaulting him over the past few months."

               “Are you sure?” Suho asks picking up Sehun’s pants and boxers. Suho helps Sehun put them on slowly.

               “Yes, I’m sure,” Sehun says. “We have to get Jongin,” Sehun says climbing off the bed. He winces when he comes to a stand. Suho just grabs Sehun by the waist helping him out of the barn. “I need to…I need to see him.”

               “Okay, okay,” Suho says knowing the younger man is not going to budge on this. He’d just follow him anyways. Suho and Sehun make their way to the guest house, opening the door slowly. “Jongin? Jongin?! Answer me!” 

               “Hyung?” Kai says softly coming from the small closet meant for toiletries and towels. It was far too small for a person to be trapped inside.

               “Oh, God,” Suho says rushing over to the closet; he moves the chair that is in front of it opening the door. Kai is sitting naked his knees as close as they can get to his chest, dried blood down his thighs and his buttocks. “Jongin? Oh, God. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Suho says pulling Kai into an embrace.

               “I couldn’t scream, he said…he said he’d hurt the others. I didn’t…it hurt. So I bit him. And then he got mad and started to…to go faster and it made it hurt worse and the bleeding started. It hurts, Hyung.” Kai says. “But he has my Yixing.”

               “Sehun told me that’s what Mr. Yim said to him,” Suho says.

               “He…he assaulted you too?” Kai asks being helped to his feet by Suho.

               “I knew the minute I saw the bite he was with you,” Sehun says. “He only brought one condom said he wasn’t planning on doing it to the both of us.”

               “Go get a bathrobe from the closet,” Suho says. “There should be one in there.” Sehun nods rushing into the bedroom. He comes in with a fluffy white bathrobe helping Kai into it. “We’ll have to wait to get a shower, Jongdae should be getting one now, I hope.” Sehun looks at Suho with worried eyes.

               “What happened to Jongdae hyung?” Sehun asks.

               “Mr. Yoon…Jongdae had to have a dildo inside him. Mr. Yoon just lost it by the end of the shoot. Jongdae was hurting and he was whining and next thing I knew Mr. Yoon pushes me off of Jongdae and is forcing the dildo, which was completely dry, deeper into Jongdae. I tried to stop him but Mr. Yoon pushed me up against the bedpost and I hit my arm on it.” Suho explains. Kai just makes a run to the house regardless of the pain he was in. He rushes into the house, turning on the lights.

               “I told…” Chen says stopping when he sees Kai.

               “Don’t ask, it doesn’t matter,” Kai says. Both Kyungsoo and Xiumin come out of their rooms.

               “What’s going on?” Xiumin asks. Xiumin looks at Sehun, his shirt cut in half still hanging on his body. His eyes then drifted over to Kai, who has the bathrobe on. And finally, his eyes go to Chen who is still unable to sit comfortably anywhere. “What happened?” Xiumin asks Chen gently touching his face.

                “I’m fine,” Chen says.

                “You are obviously not fine, Jongdae,” Xiumin says. He turns to Suho. “What happened?”

                “Mr. Yoon, he made Jongdae…he put a dildo inside him. And at the end, Mr. Yoon lost it. He started pushing the dildo deeper into him and the dildo was dry so it caused so major bleeding. Not to mention he yanked the dildo out.” Suho says. Kyungsoo is checking out Kai and Sehun.

                “Who?” Kyungsoo asks seeing the blood on the back of Kai’s legs. “Who, Jongin?!”

                “Mr. Yim,” Kai says.

                “How bad is it?” Xiumin asks.

                “Bad,” Kyungsoo says.

                “I’m fine. Just let Jongdae go first.” Kai says.

                “Are you sure?” Chen asks.

                “I’m fine. Go.” Kai says. Xiumin bows helping Chen to the shower.

                “Don’t say anything,” Chen says. “This isn’t your fault.”

                “Feels like it is,” Xiumin says starting the shower. Chen moves so that Xiumin is facing him.

                “Stop it!” Chen shouts. “This is not your fault, Minseok.” Chen says dropping the honorifics as he takes Xiumin’s hands putting his forehead against Xiumin’s. “I don’t care what you say, I do not blame you.” Xiumin nods kissing Chen softly.

                “Let’s get you undressed,” Xiumin says. Xiumin sighs when his phone goes off. He blinks holding his hand up to Chen. “Tao?” He asks answering the phone.

               “I screwed up. I really screwed up, hyung.” Tao says whispering his voice full of fear.

               “Tao, where are you?” Xiumin asks.

               “Airport, we were supposed to film something tonight but…no cameras, no nothing,” Tao says. “I’m scared. I’m…I’m hiding inside a hanger.”

               “Just stay where you are, don’t move,” Xiumin says.

               “What are you doing here?! No! Let me go! Luhan, stop! Stop, please!” Tao says over the phone.

               “Tao? TAO!” Xiumin shouts as the phone is disconnected. Suho runs into the room catching a sobbing Xiumin as he sinks to the ground. “Luhan, he was there. Tao. I think he’s in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorporating Hoon was not planned but I ship Heechul and Hoon so it seemed only fitting to have him in it. And their new song has been one of my favorites as of late so it has made me want to have Hoon in the story. I realize this is the first real rape scene that I have written there might be more on the way especially with Tao and BTS going missing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to give a kudos and comment what you thought!


	9. Missing and Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for you all with EXO and what happened with Tao after the phone call.

Tao had gotten picked up at his apartment by one of his drivers; they were filming a night scene apparently. He hadn’t known about the filming until that very same day. He didn’t think anything of it as the director adds scenes all the time. Tao looks out the window as they reach the airport they are supposed to be shooting at. He looks around confused; he didn’t see any cameras, no crew, and no lights. Tao gulps as the car comes to a stop; Tao opens the car door running as fast as he can. He pulls out his phone dialing Xiumin’s number. Tao runs into the open hanger hiding behind some of the boxes being held there.

            “Tao?” Xiumin asks over the phone.

            “I screwed up. I really screwed up, hyung.” Tao says whispering his voice full of fear.

           “Tao, where are you?” Xiumin asks.

           “Airport, we were supposed to film something tonight but…no cameras, no nothing,” Tao says. “I’m scared. I’m…I’m hiding inside a hanger.”

           “Just stay where you are, don’t move,” Xiumin says. Tao groans as someone starts approaching. He looks up to see his former bandmate, Luhan standing in front of him.

           “What are you doing here?! No! Let me go! Luhan, stop! Stop, please!” Tao says as Luhan grabs his wrist yanking the phone out of his hand throwing it on the ground smashing it with his foot. “What the hell are you doing?!”

           “I’m sorry, Tao. You left me with no choice.” Luhan says grabbing Tao’s arm bringing him to his feet. “You really think they were going to let you get away with this?”

           “Why are you working with them?!” Tao asks.

           “Because they never once hurt me. Everyone knows you are lying. What are you trying to gain here, Tao?” Luhan asks. Tao grunts as he sweeps his leg hitting Luhan’s legs knocking him down. Luhan immediately lets go of Tao’s arm. Tao starts to run out of the hanger, he is stopped by a large security guard. Tao dodges the man as the man tries to grab him. Tao is able to run a little before being stopped by another security guard. Tao flies into the air kicking the man in the face. Tao lands hard on his ankle crying out in pain. The larger security guard comes from behind clasping a cloth over Tao’s mouth. Tao grasps onto the larger man’s head, kicking his legs trying his hardest not to breathe out of this mouth. Tao groans his eyes becoming heavy his body going limp. The guard goes to pick Tao up, as Tao swings his legs up hitting the guard in the head hard knocking him backward. Tao stands up his ankle throbbing with pain, but he knew he had to get out of there. He starts to run when suddenly a car comes in front of him hitting Tao slightly knocking him backward.

           “You really are a fighter aren’t you?” The guard says rubbing his head. Tao goes to stand up, the man in the car getting out pointing a gun at Tao. Tao just holds his hands up. The guard pulls roughly on Tao’s arm making him stand. “Walk.”

           “Where are you taking me?” Tao asks. He notices they are moving towards a plane. He looks to his right watching as Luhan is given a bag; Tao assumed it was full of money by one of the guards.

           “Boss wants to see you.” One of the guards says “He really missed you.”

           “You really shouldn’t have said anything, Tao. You would have been better off that way.” Luhan says as he is passing by. Tao is pushed into the plane.

           “Sit.” The larger guard says. Tao looks around sitting down. Tao can’t help but think of his former bandmates.

 

Suho quickly turns the TV on as both Kai and Chen rest on the couch.

            “Hyung?” Sehun asks. Suho points to the TV, Kris is sitting in a chair in a suit and tie. “Kris, Hyung?”

            “So what you are saying is that everything that is Tao saying is true?” The reporter asks.

            “Yes. They are true.” Kris says.

            “And how do you know they are true?” The reporter asks.

            “Because, Ms. White, it happened to me,” Kris says. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to…to my former bandmates the ones still inside the company, I believe I am being blocked from having any contact. Suho, if you are watching this, I did not forget about you. I didn’t forget about any of you. I was forced out of the company because I was close to reporting them. They would have lost all of you, so they let me sue them and let me out of their contract. I hope you are doing well.”

            “Can you tell me some of what you went through?” Ms. White asks.

            “When I first joined, Mr. Park assaulted me. I was photographed naked many times.” Kris says.

            “I see. That must have been hard for you.” Ms. White says.

            “I worry about my former bandmates every single day. I have tried to get in touch with them for a couple months now but every time that I get their phone number, the number gets disconnected. I just want to know that they are okay.” Kris says. “I know that they are still performing but are they still being hurt? Is Baekhyun still targeted by Mr. Cho? Is Mr. Park still hurting Xiumin? Is my Suho still sacrificing himself in order to keep his members from being hurt?”

            “You know a lot about what goes on in the company?” Ms. White asks.

            “I paid attention,” Kris says. “I had to. They needed me to be. Chen, Tao, and Xiumin.”

            “What about this other member that left, Luhan?” Ms. White asks. Kris shakes his head.

            “No, he wasn’t hurt. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t believe us. It’s not just EXO that’s being hurt. It is all of SM entertainment.” Kris says. Suho blinks as a **BREAKING NEWS** banner is on the screen.

            “We apologize but there are reports coming in that Tao, a former member of EXO, is missing. The footage was captured in a rural airport showing a showdown between Tao and three unidentified individuals. Warning: This footage is not for the faint of heart.” The reporter says. Suho watches the footage carefully grabbing the remote pausing it when Tao is almost on the plane.

            “Is that…” Sehun asks.

            “Luhan,” Suho says.

            “Does that mean…is he helping them?” Sehun asks.

            “You heard Kris! He probably doesn’t believe them. Probably thinks this is just a huge scam to get more money.” Suho says. “We can’t tell, Hyung.”

            “But…” Kai says. “He is going to find out eventually, and I’d much rather he hear it from us than from some stupid reporter.”

            “People are going to recognize Luhan,” Sehun says.

            “What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks coming into the room followed by Xiumin who looks more tired than usual. Xiumin pauses looking at the TV.

            “Tao!” Xiumin says. “Wait is that…is that Luhan?”

            “What is he doing?” Kyungsoo asks. “He has something in his hand.”

            “Looks like a money purse,” Suho says.

            “So what, he was paid to get Tao to come out so that they could drug him?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “I don’t know, Kyungsoo. Tao obviously saw right through him.” Suho says. Mr. Im comes in bowing to the men.

            “I do apologize for intruding but when was the last time you saw Yixing?” Mr. Im asks.

            “5 months ago,” Xiumin says.

            “And you get regular texts from him?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Yes. Usually every few days.” Xiumin says “Maybe more depending. Why?”

            “What do the texts say?” Mr. Im asks.

            “That he says hello and that he’s doing well. Usually tells me what he’s doing, like if he’s filming or in the recording studio.” Xiumin says.

            “Do you ever get any pictures?” Mr. Im asks.

            “No, never,” Xiumin says. “Why? What’s going on?”

            “We think, Yixing is being held somewhere, by Mr. Yim,” Sehun says. “He said something to Kai and me tonight.”

            “When was the last text message?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Couple of days ago,” Xiumin says. “Kept somewhere?!” Mr. Im pulls out his phone.

            “Yes, sir, no they haven’t heard from him in a couple of days. It seems Mr. Yim has told a bit too much. Ask about? But they aren’t close with…Okay, yes, sir.” Mr. Im says hanging up the phone. “I have to wake up Baekhyun.”

            “What? Why?” Suho asks.

            “He’s the closest member to Heechul.” Mr. Im says.

            “What does Heechul have to do with anything?!” Sehun shouts.

            “It seems that Heechul has disappeared and Mr. Paek is worried.” Mr. Im says. Suho stops Mr. Im from entering Baekhyun’s room.

            “I’ll wake him,” Suho says. “You stay out here,” Suho says glaring at Mr. Im. He enters Baekhyun’s room. He slowly shakes the man, “Baekhyun? Baekhyun, wake up!” Baekhyun groans covering his eyes with his forearm. “I know but this is important.”

            “Your back! Are you okay? Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks rubbing his eyes.

            “Come on out.” Mr. Im says. Baekhyun blinks looking at Suho.

            “What’s he doing here?” Baekhyun asks. He was still a bit salty about Mr. Im letting him get taken.

            “Just come on,” Suho says. Baekhyun groans pulling the sheets off him.

            “What’s going on?” Baekhyun asks exiting his room.

            “When was the last time you saw Heechul?” Mr. Im asks.

            “I think the last time was a couple days ago. I saw him at the studio.” Baekhyun says.

            “And how did he seem to you?” Mr. Im asks.

            “He seemed a bit on edge. He asked about Tao. And then that was it. He had to leave after that.” Baekhyun says.

            “He fought. He fought this last time and Mr. Paek decided to lock him inside with Yixing so that he could watch.” Mr. Im says.

            “Lock him up with Yixing?!” Baekhyun yells. “What the hell does that mean?”

            “Yixing isn’t in China. He’s being kept somewhere by Mr. Yim.” Sehun says. Baekhyun lays his eyes on the three men who still look horrible from their ordeals. Chen and Kai still unable to really sit comfortably. Baekhyun rushes over to Kai and Chen kneeling in front of Kai first.

            “What happened?” Baekhyun asks. Kai tries to keep his composure but loses it when Baekhyun takes hold of his hands. “Jongin, what happened?” Baekhyun asks pulling the man into his arms, Kai sobbing into his shoulder.

            “Mr. Yim…he came into my room and I couldn’t scream because Sehun was in the living room and Mr. Yim said he would hurt him. He forced me to go out the window and pushed me to the guest house. And he started undressing me and I was scared so I bit him. And he got mad and forced himself into me without a condom or any lube and he kept thrusting into me harder and it hurt. It hurt so bad. I started bleeding and he pulled out saying he hoped I learned my lesson. But then he locked me in the linen closet.” Kai says through his tears.

            “Jongdae?” Baekhyun says looking at the man.

            “I was forced to have a dildo in me during the photoshoot. It really hurt by the end of it and I just wanted it out. So I asked Mr. Yoon to take it out and he just lost it. He pounced on top of me and started ramming the dildo into me and it was dry so it caused bleeding and he yanked it out quickly.” Chen says.

            “Mr. Yim…he came back into the house and dragged me to the barn and raped me. He only brought one condom and he said he wasn’t planning on doing it to the both of us.” Sehun says looking at his hands. Baekhyun stands up fist balled up.

            “What else could go wrong?” Baekhyun says.

            “Um…Tao is missing and Luhan helped it all go down.” Suho says deciding it was best to get that out of the way then wait until later on. Chanyeol groans shuffling into the room. His attention goes to Baekhyun who is seriously about to lose it. Without even a word, just a glance Chanyeol comes over wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always planned on Luhan on being evil don't ask me why but I just think it is something he's capable of. Not much happened in this chapter but it was getting way to long for my taste so I decided to break it up into two chapters instead. I'll be done with the second part soon I'm sure.


	10. True Love Finds You Even in the Darkest of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi continues to struggle with his homo-romanticism. Namjoon reminds him that he isn't alone. Meanwhile with EXO their love and bond with one another is shown in more than one way. What happens when the leader finally lays eyes on someone he hasn't seen in months?

Namjoon is sitting in the studio with Yoongi. They were taking a break from recording.

            “I guess…I just want people to understand.” Yoongi says. “I’m not like other people; I just can’t get into sex no matter how hard I try.”

            “I think it’s because humans are sexual beings. People aren’t used to someone not liking or feeling attraction.” Namjoon says. “But there’s nothing wrong with it, and there is nothing wrong with you.”

            “Then why do people not understand? They think they can cure me like it’s a disease or something.” Yoongi says.

            “Well, they are wrong. Taehyung and Hobi understand right?” Namjoon asks.

            “Yeah, of course, they do,” Yoongi says.

            “Then they are the only people who matter. They are the ones you are with.” Namjoon says. “Forget what everyone else says.” Namjoon sighs standing up from his chair going to sit on the couch next to Yoongi. “Hyung, you remember the press conference we did where I got drilled with a bunch of questions about being an idol vs being an underground rapper? How you had my back the entire time, how you didn’t even question if the guy had a point you just defended me.”

            “Yeah, I remember,” Yoongi says.

            “Well, I have your back. Anyone wants to talk shit about you then I’ll speak up like you spoke up for me.” Namjoon says. “You aren’t in this alone. Not by a long shot.”

            “Do you think…do you think EXO is doing okay relationship wise even through the abuse and everything?” Yoongi asks.

            “I am sure they are doing just fine. Their relationship is pretty strong.” Namjoon says. “I mean have you seen Baekhyun and Chanyeol?” Yoongi just chuckles.

            “Yeah, that’s true,” Yoongi says.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both inside the guest house after volunteering to clean up the sheets from the night before. Chanyeol sighs sitting on the bed, the blood-soaked sheets in his hands.

            “Chan?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol just looks up at Baekhyun his eyes full of tears. “Hey, hey don’t cry,” Baekhyun says rushing over to Chanyeol pulling him into a hug.

            “How did this happen?” Chanyeol asks. “How did…how did we end up like this?”

            “I don’t know, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says.

            “Sometimes I wonder why you even love me,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s arms.

            “Don’t say that. You make me feel good. You make me happy.” Baekhyun says. “I cannot imagine my life without you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun puts his hand on the back of Chanyeol’s neck kissing him hard on the mouth. “I love you Park Chanyeol. Don’t you ever forget that.” Chanyeol drops the sheet onto the floor gripping onto Baekhyun’s shirt kissing him back forcefully. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back onto the bed slipping his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun moves his hands down to Chanyeol’s shirt. “Are you sure you want to?”

            “Yes. I’m sure.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods stripping Chanyeol of his shirt. Chanyeol smiles as he starts to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt. Chanyeol strips Baekhyun of his shirt, Baekhyun smiles. “What?”

            “You topping or bottoming today?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun his eyes drive the older man crazy.

            “You promise to be gentle?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun gently brushes the younger man’s hair with his hand.

            “Of course,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol nods continuing to kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun trails his hands down Chanyeol’s body. He stops at his waistline fighting to get Chanyeol’s pants off. Chanyeol pulls his pants off. Baekhyun grins pulling his pants off. Chanyeol reaches into the drawer grabbing a box of condoms and lube. Chanyeol sits up as Baekhyun starts to kiss Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s boxers off, Chanyeol doing the same to Baekhyun.  Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun licks his nipple.

            “I need you,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun shakes his head.

            “I need to prep you first,” Baekhyun says grabbing the lube putting some on his fingers. Baekhyun grins when Chanyeol lifts his bottom half up. “I’m going to put one in then let your body relax and put the other in and so forth. Then we can.” Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun puts his index finger onto Chanyeol’s hole slowly slipping it in. Chanyeol gasps groaning. “I’ll go slowly,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol nods starting to relax. Baekhyun slowly puts another finger in. Chanyeol bucks his hips up.

            “Please, Baek, I need you,” Chanyeol says breathlessly. Baekhyun nods pulling his fingers out slowly. He slips the condom on lubing the condom as much as possible. He slowly gets on top of Chanyeol slowly and gently sliding his dick into him. Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s hips spreading Chanyeol’s thighs. Baekhyun gently pushes his dick deeper into Chanyeol trying to find his prostate. Chanyeol moans loudly signaling to Baekhyun that he was there. Baekhyun intertwines his hands with Chanyeol’s kissing him hard on the mouth. Baekhyun thrusts his hips into Chanyeol’s prostate causing the man to moan breathlessly. Baekhyun quickens the motion letting go of one of Chanyeol’s hands wrapping his hand around Chanyeol’s hard dick. Baekhyun sucks on Chanyeol’s neck pumping Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun starts to thrust harder and harder panting, holding onto Chanyeol’s right hand hard. “Oh fuck. Baek, I’m gonna…” Chanyeol says moaning loudly.

            “Cum for me, Chan,” Baekhyun says panting. Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun thrusts hard up against his prostate, pumping his dick. Chanyeol throws his head back shooting his load all over himself and Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans shooting his load into the condom, slowly and gently pulling out of Chanyeol. Baekhyun turns around to see Suho standing at the door speechless. “Grab a towel will you, Hyung?” Suho just nods going into the linen closet grabbing a towel. Suho hands Baekhyun the towel quickly grabbing the bedsheet that is on the ground.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…it’s just you were taking so long and I was worried…I’ll just…I’ll go.” Suho says. He quickly walks out of the house. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both get cleaned up. Chen and Xiumin on the couch cuddling when Suho comes in face red as ever. Sehun and Kai were both sleeping in their bedrooms completely exhausted from the night before, Kyungsoo deciding it was best to stay with Sehun. Chen and Suho managed to get some sleep. Suho puts the sheet in the washer turning it on. He can’t quite get that picture out of his head, his lower half reacting to it rather excitedly. Suho groans putting the detergent in closing the washer lid. He sits down in between Xiumin and Chen crossing his legs.

            “What happened?” Chen asks.

            “I found them…um…having sex,” Suho says blushing brightly. “Baekhyun was topping.”

            “Baek was topping Chanyeol?!” Xiumin asks.

            “Doesn’t surprise me,” Chen says. “What does surprise me is how hot and bothered it has our Jun-myeon.” Suho grunts trying to cover his erection, Xiumin taking his hands.

            “Guys. Seriously?” Suho says his face now even redder than before. Chen just chuckles putting his head on Suho’s cheek. Chen goes to unbutton Suho’s pants. “Wait, what if…what if someone sees?” Suho says.

            “So what if they do?” Xiumin asks. “We are allowed to do whatever we please with each other.” Suho groans still unsure. Xiumin grabs Chen and Suho’s hand leading them into the guest bedroom shutting and locking the door. Chen sets Suho on the bed, Xiumin climbing onto the bed lying next to Suho. Chen unbuttons Suho’s pants stripping him of them, his erection now clear with just his underwear on. Suho covers his face embarrassed. Xiumin smiles moving Suho’s hands from his face.

            “If you don’t want us to, we won’t,” Chen says sitting on the bed. “I mean it.”

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Suho says sitting up.

            “Sorry for what Jun? You have nothing to be sorry for.” Xiumin says rubbing his back soothingly.

            “I can’t even be touched without…without freaking out. How is anyone going to want to put up with me?” Suho asks. “Hyung, it’s so hard. I try to be brave because I have to be but it’s so hard. I know you want to…to be with me.”

            “Hyung, I don’t care about that. I don’t care about the sex.” Chen says taking Suho’s hand. “I love you. What you have gone through, it is going to take time for you to be comfortable and I will be as patient as you need me to be.”

            “Jun, you are allowed to feel. You are allowed to lose it once and a while.” Xiumin says taking his other hand. Suho just nods, jumping when the door handle is rattled as if someone is trying to open the door.

            “Mr. Kim?” Mr. Im asks. “There is a car waiting for you, they say that it’s urgent.”

            “I’ll be right there,” Suho says sniffling putting his pants back on.

            “We’ll be fine. I’ll protect them.” Xiumin says. Suho nods kissing Xiumin on the mouth, turning to Chen doing the same to him.

            “I love you both,” Suho says. He fixes his hair opening the door. Suho makes his way out of the house into the car. He blinks looking at the driver. He wasn’t with SM. “Who do you work for?”

            “CJ group.” The driver says. Suho gulps looking out the window as they drive away from the grounds.

            “Where are you taking me?” Suho asks.

            “It’s better if you don’t ask questions.” The driver says. Suho took that as a threat more than anything else so he just sits in silence. The driver pulls into what seems like a recording studio. Suho gets out of the car being pushed inside as quickly as possible. Suho looks around unsure of what he was doing there. He stops in his tracks when he sees Mr. Seoh talking with another manager. “Come on, this way.” The driver says ushering him into a room. Suho enters the room.

            “Yixing?!” Suho gasps. “YIXING!” He yells running to the younger man wrapping him in a hug.

            “Hyung. Are you okay?” Lay asks. Suho scoffs laughing through his tears.

            “I should be asking you that,” Suho says.

            “I’m fine, Hyung. I can handle it.” Lay says. Suho sits down next to him. Mr. Seoh enters the room causing Suho’s body to stiffen.

            “Well, isn’t this nice a reunion.” Mr. Seoh says. “Hello, Myeon. Nice to see you again.” Lay can tell how this man was affecting Suho, pulling Suho closer to him. “We have returned Heechul but we knew we couldn’t do that as easily with this one. We aren’t really sure what we are going to do with him yet.”

            “How did you get him in the first place, I thought SM had him hidden somewhere,” Suho says.

            “They did, but one of our employees followed an SM vehicle and well took matters into his own hands.” Mr. Seoh says. “I asked them to bring you here. Out of all the ones I was told to discipline you were always my favorite, Myeon.” Mr. Seoh says coming over caressing Suho’s face, making the younger man flinch.

            “Leave him alone!” Lay shouts pushing Mr. Seoh back. Mr. Kim enters the room.

            “Leave him be.” Mr. Kim says. He bows to Suho. “Please, take your time and if you ever want to see him, or any of your members would like to see him then give us a call.” He says handing a phone to Suho. “Contacts are already loaded onto it. We are planning on keeping him in a dorm. With two of the others, we are soon to be acquiring.”

            “Two others?” Suho asks taking the phone.

            “Ah, yes, you probably are not in the loop. All the BTS members have been auctioned off; Namjoon and Yoongi belong to us.” Mr. Kim says.

            “What?!” Suho shouts. “Who…did SM bid on?” Suho asks.

            “That would be Kim SeokJin.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Now, I’ll give you some time alone.” Mr. Kim says pushing Mr. Seoh out of the room. Suho turns to Lay.

            “Are you okay? Did they touch you?” Suho asks.

            “No, but they have Hoon,” Lay says.

            “Hoon?” Suho asks.

            “Kyung-Hoon from Knowing Bros. I know they didn’t take him back with Heechul, he’s still here somewhere,” Lay says. “Both of the managers I met this morning were fighting over him. The one that used to work for SM said that he would share one of the BTS members with Mr. Kim so the other one, I think his name is Mr. Khang took Hoon somewhere.”

            “I can look for him in a minute,” Suho says. “I just…I just want to be with you a little longer.”

            “I’m not going anywhere, Hyung. I promise.” Lay says as Suho holds onto him tightly. Suho can’t help but think of BTS, why would they be targeted? BigHit wasn’t like any of the other companies; they were good to their employees. Something must have happened and now they were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly discovering that I am too deep into these K-Pop bands. I am too in love, every other day it seems like I have a new story idea but this one I just keep wanting to write more and more. I hope you don't mind the updates. As always give a kudos and leave a comment!


	11. It Takes Courage to Tell the Ones You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long awaited reunion, Suho, Yixing and a acquaintance team up to help a friend in need. Jungkook finally able to come clean to his parents about what he went through with the help of his lover, Jimin. Things are just starting to heat up.

Jimin and Jungkook had gotten permission to meet with Jungkook’s parents. They have known about Jimin and Jungkook for a year now and seem relatively okay with the idea. Jungkook had thought it best if they went to a park or a place with not a lot of people. Jimin is beside Jungkook, his parents sitting on the opposite sides of the picnic table. Jungkook takes hold of Jimin’s hand underneath the table.

            “There’s a reason why I called you,” Jungkook says. “And well I have been struggling to tell you because I didn’t want you to blame yourselves.”

            “What is it, son?” His father asks.

            “When I was in those different companies, SM, CJ, YG, I was…I was photographed naked.” Jungkook says. His mother covers her mouth. “I wasn’t touched, I was just photographed.”

            “How many times? By who?” Jungkook’s father asks.

            “At least 50 times. I don’t know I lost count. I was sometimes drugged so I don’t remember much and I think I blocked everything out.” Jungkook says.

            “I’ll kill them, I’ll fucking kill them!” Jungkook’s father yells angrily.

            “When did this start?” Jungkook’s mother asks through her tears.

            “When I was twelve. Continued until I was signed to BigHit.” Jungkook says.

            “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Jungkook’s father asks.

            “I’m sorry, Appa. I just thought that it was best if I kept it to myself. I just thought it was normal, I saw others being photographed and thought nothing of it.” Jungkook says.

            “Thank you…for being there for him.” Jungkook’s mother says reaching her hand out touching Jimin’s hand.

            “Of course. I love him.” Jimin says.

            “Now, since we are here, do you need anything? Groceries? Clothes?” Jungkook’s mother asks.

            “Yes, we do need food but we don’t want to…” Jimin says getting stopped by Jungkook’s father.

            “It’s the least we can do.” Jungkook’s father says.

            “Thank you, sir,” Jimin says standing up bowing to the man. Jungkook’s father smiles shaking Jimin’s hand.

            “Got you a good one, son.” Jungkook’s father says.

            “Yes, Appa, the best,” Jungkook says.

            “Your friends…from the other group…they are with CJ group, yes?” Jungkook’s mother asks taking Jungkook’s hand.

            “Block B?” Jungkook asks, his mother just nods. “Yes, they are. We are just trying to be there for all of them, as much as possible.” Jungkook didn’t know what want on or what happened that night, none of the others were too upfront about it. All he knew is that CJ was one of those companies that Jungkook was glad he wasn’t a part of, but he did worry about all the others that were.

 

Kyung-Hoon is sitting on a couch, he is handed a drink.

            “Come on. You don’t have to be afraid.” Mr. Khang says. Kyung-Hoon blinks still unsure but takes the drink anyways. He somehow manages to drink the whole thing quickly not realizing how thirsty he was. “What is it like being the youngest one? I mean, a 33-year-old with a bunch of 40-year-old men.”

            “It’s okay, I guess. I have Heechul.” Kyung-Hoon says. “He makes it a bit less awkward.”

            “You like him a lot don’t you?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “Yes, I do. He makes me happy.” Kyung-Hoon says smiling. Kyung-Hoon groans his eyes feeling heavy. “Something…something doesn’t feel right.” Mr. Khang puts his hand on Kyung-Hoon’s inner thigh. Kyung-Hoon blinks the drugs starting to kick in. “What…what’s going on?”

            “Hush, now.” Mr. Khang says. Kyung-Hoon grunts as Mr. Khang starts to strip him of his jacket. “I like you. A lot. I’m not usually into older men, but you and that damn smile and those dimples.” Kyung-Hoon moans the room starting to spin.

            “No. No, get off.” Kyung-Hoon says. Mr. Khang starts to move his hands down to Kyung-Hoon’s pants. Kyung-Hoon not fully drugged yet pushes Mr. Khang back hard forcing him off the couch. Kyung-Hoon stands up staggering a bit trying to get to the door. Mr. Khang grabs Kyung-Hoon’s feet tripping him. Kyung-Hoon falls to the ground. “Please, stop,” Kyung-Hoon begs. Mr. Khang flips Kyung-Hoon over unbuttoning Kyung-Hoon’s pants. He slips them off rather easily. He goes to slip Kyung-Hoon’s boxers off when something catches his attention. There are monitors in the room from security cameras all over the building. Kyung is in the room with Suho and Lay, Suho seems to be sleeping. Kyung leans his head in closer to Lay.

            “I’m going to stand up; you push me against the wall where they can’t see,” Lay whispers to Kyung. Lay stands up; starting to walk away, Kyung takes hold of Lay’s wrist pushing him up against the wall closest to the door. “Try and grab my junk.”

            “What…I don’t…” Kyung says.

            “Just do it. I know you don’t mean to.” Lay says. The camera in the other corner of the room moving slightly signaling to Lay that someone had switch views. Kyung pins his arm against Lay’s neck softly, grabbing his junk, Lay pushing Kyung’s hand away. Lay shouts, “Hyung!” Suho blinks awake seeing Kyung pinning Lay against the wall. Suho pulls Kyung off Lay. Kyung dodges a punch opening the door stepping out. Suho following after him, Kyung shouts running down the hallway.

            “Mr. Khang! MR. KHANG!” Kyung shouts pounding on the door, Mr. Khang and Kyung-Hoon are in. Mr. Khang opens the door quickly coming out into the hallway. “Help, he’s losing it.”

            “I wouldn’t be fucking losing it if you would have just kept your hands to yourself!” Suho shouts.

            “What?” Mr. Khang asks wanting to hear it for himself not believing what he just witnessed.

            “He touched my Yixing!” Suho shouts.

            “Okay, okay, now calm down.” Mr. Khang says. “You have to understand that Kyung has been with us for a long time now and has probably picked up something from us. Please do not blame him. I take full responsibility.” Mr. Khang says. “I think it is best if you leave.”

            “What? But I just got here!” Suho shouts clinging onto Lay.

            “As Mr. Kim said you can come anytime you want. We really have to get him moved so no one sees or suspects anything.” Mr. Khang says.

            “And what about him?” Suho asks pointing to Kyung-Hoon who is passed out on the ground.

            “I’ll drop him off somewhere.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Can he come with me?” Suho asks.

            “That’s not happening.” Mr. Seoh says walking up to them. “He’s staying here.”

            “Like hell, he is,” Suho says. Mr. Seoh lets out a frustrated yell pushing Suho against the wall. “Get off of me,” Suho says. Mr. Khang is holding Lay back from interfering. Suho grunts stomping his foot onto Mr. Seoh’s foot.

            “This is why you got punished.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Seoh goes to slap Suho when Mr. Khang speaks up.

            “No, he can’t be hurt! Or else SM will know.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Fine. Take him back.” Mr. Seoh says.

 

Kyungsoo and Xiumin are both making food, while the others play a game in the living room. Kai shouts in frustration. He always got worked up when he couldn’t win.

            “Jongin, relax,” Chen says. “Game just started.” Sehun didn’t seem all that interested in the game.

            “Do you think Suho is alright?” Sehun asks.

            “He’s probably fine,” Xiumin says.

            “I just…I have a bad feeling. Like somethings going to happen.” Sehun says.

            “Nothing is going to happen,” Xiumin says.

            “You are just saying that to make me feel better,” Sehun says.

            “Yes, I am,” Xiumin says. “But I believe that you won’t be hurt. Not again.”

            “Hyung, what about you? What about all of you? What about Tao?” Sehun asks. Xiumin sighs but before he can answer the door opens. Mr. Im, Mr. Cho, and Ken walked into the house. Baekhyun stands up.

            “Come now, Baekhyun, don’t make me discipline you again.” Mr. Cho says. Chanyeol stands up putting Baekhyun behind him standing up straight.

            “You aren’t going to touch him,” Chanyeol says.

            “Well if you all cooperate then we won’t have to hurt anyone.” Mr. Im says. “Do as you’re told.” Chen just scoffs looking at Mr. Im.

            “You are just like the rest of them! Only you make promises you can’t keep!” Chen shouts at Mr. Im. “You never wanted to help any of us, did you?! You just told us what we wanted to hear so that we would trust you!”

            “Jongdae, that’s enough,” Xiumin says.

            “He has the right to speak his mind.” Mr. Im says. Mr. Cho just rolls his eyes.

            “This is getting boring. It’s you three, again.” Mr. Cho says pointing to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Xiumin. “Mr. Paek wants you two and Xiumin are needed to help with Jin.”

            “Jin?” Chen asks. Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s hand.

            “Baek, I need to go. I can’t let you get hurt again.” Chanyeol says. He turns around to face Baekhyun looking down at him. “I’m yours, always,” Chanyeol says putting a necklace around Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you.”

            “I love you too Chan,” Baekhyun says kissing Chanyeol softly. Sehun grabs onto Xiumin’s arm.

            “Please don’t take him. Please.” Sehun says to Mr. Cho.

            “Do you want to get tasered again?” Mr. Cho asks. Xiumin turns to Sehun.

            “I’ll be fine. I promise. Suho will be back soon, stay strong.” Xiumin says.

            “Hyung, I don’t want you to go! Hyung!” Sehun shouts being held back by Kai. “HYUNG!” Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo follow after the men. Chen follows after them; he turns Xiumin around kissing him hard on the mouth slipping his tongue into Xiumin’s mouth.

            “Just a little reminder of how much I love you,” Chen says. Mr. Cho grins pushing Xiumin into the car. Just as the car is leaving, Suho and the CJ driver pull in. Suho gets out of the car seeing Chen standing outside. “Hyung! Are you okay?!” Chen asks him.

            “I’m fine. Let’s just…let’s go inside.” Suho says. Once Suho walks inside the house, Sehun wraps him in a hug sobbing into his shoulder. “Sehun? Hey, hey what happened?”

            “I tried but they took Xiumin, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo Hyung’s,” Sehun says.

            “Chanyeol went willingly because he didn’t want me to get hurt,” Baekhyun says.

            “They said something about Jin,” Kai says.

            “BTS has been auctioned off by CJ, who is currently housing Yixing,” Suho says. “Mr. Seoh works there now. They have Kyung-Hoon from Knowing Bros and they said they are acquiring Namjoon and Yoongi.”

            “You saw Yixing?” Kai asks.

            “Mr. Seoh did…did he do anything to you?” Sehun asks.

            “No, just pushed me up against the wall, the other manager wouldn’t let him said SM would know if I was hurt. They said they can’t return Yixing, I’m assuming because it would cause problems. I don’t know if they are planning on keeping Kyung-Hoon there or not.” Suho says. “I’m just tired of this shit. Why isn’t anything happening? Why isn’t anyone doing anything?”

            “These things take time, Hyung,” Kai says to him. Baekhyun sighs grabbing the keys to the car.

            “I’m going out. We need more supplies for the first aid closet.” Baekhyun says.

            “I’ll come with,” Chen says. Baekhyun stops him shaking his head.

            “I want to be alone,” Baekhyun says. Chen just nods.

            “Keep your phone on you at all times,” Suho says.

            “Yes, Hyung,” Baekhyun says going out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little update, you'll see more of Heechul and Taemin next chapter and possibly the ex members of EXO. As always leave a kudos if you like and comment what you thought I love hearing from you all! And thank you for the amazing comments from gallagis (Noiram7), TVDLife1, Princess_Baek_X, radishface and Anonymous for your comments they really mean so much to me! <3


	12. You Make Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's parents come to check in on the boys to make sure they are doing well. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally find out how it started with Heechul and Taemin. Xiumin confronts Mr. Yoon about his attack on Chen, will Xiumin forgive him? Baekhyun has a run in with a familiar face while out shopping.

Hoseok and Taehyung were making out on the couch, Taehyung straddling Hobi. They were just watching TV as usual; Taehyung was feeling a bit frisky. Hoseok was used to it by now. Taehyung was a power bottom, always making the first move. Hoseok really didn’t mind, it meant he didn’t have to be as dominant. Yoongi comes out of his studio, fixing the rug outside the door. He makes his way into the kitchen, stopping when he sees Taehyung putting his fingers through Hoseok’s hair.

            “Do you have to do that out here?” Yoongi asks. “Jimin and Jungkook will be back any minute now. With Jungkook’s parents. I’m sure they don’t want to see you two getting it on no matter how hot it is.”

            “Where are Namjoon and Jin?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi chuckles, pointing outside to the balcony, Jin and Namjoon cuddling on one of the sofas reading a manga. “Well, aren’t they cute?”

            “Not as cute as you two,” Yoongi says. Taehyung blushes giggling softly. Jimin and Jungkook open the door, letting Jungkook’s parents in. Yoongi bows to them. Taehyung stands up bowing as well.

            “Did we interrupt?” Jungkook’s father asks.

            “No, sir,” Yoongi says taking the groceries from Jungkook’s mother bowing to her.

            “He is always so polite.” Jungkook’s mother says. She makes her way over to Hoseok hugging him. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

            “I’m doing well, Mrs. Jeon,” Hoseok says.

            “Ah, good, good I brought food.” Jungkook’s mother says. Namjoon comes into the room followed by Jin. “Namjoon!” Jungkook’s father stares hard at Jin.

            “You look tired, SeokJin. Have you not getting enough sleep?” Jungkook’s father asks him. “Unfortunately we cannot stay long. I bought some tea, drink it 2 hours before you sleep.” Jungkook’s father instructs Jin. Jin just nods bowing to him. Jungkook’s father then turns to Jimin. “Eat well and take care of our son.”

            “Yes, I will, sir,” Jimin says. Jungkook grins getting hugged by his father one last time. This might have been the 15th hug he had received from his father just today.

            “Take care, son. If you need anything just call.” Jungkook’s father says. Jungkook’s mother sighs pulling Jungkook into a hug kissing his forehead.

            “I really wish we didn’t have to leave.” Jungkook’s mother says.

            “Eomma, it’s okay, really. I’ll be fine.” Jungkook says to his mother. She always worried, not only about Jungkook but the others as well. Both of his parents had gotten close to the members. Jungkook’s father shakes Yoongi’s hand.

            “Take care of yourself.” Jungkook’s father says. “Don’t work too hard. Give yourself a break now and then.”

            “Yes, sir of course,” Yoongi says. Jungkook escorts his parents out the door. Jin turning on the TV.

            “Did you hear about Tao?” Jin asks. “He was taken from an airport in China.”

            “I’ll call Kai to see if he knows anything more,” Jimin says. 

 

Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo are forced out of the van making their way into the elevator. Mr. Cho grins staring hard at Xiumin going to grab his ass being stopped by Ken.

            “Don’t touch him,” Ken says.

            “Does Kenny have a crush?” Mr. Cho asks him.

            “Fuck off,” Ken says shortly.

            “You are fucking lucky Mr. Paek likes you so much or else I’d have to teach you some manners.” Mr. Cho says getting closer to Ken. The elevator comes to a stop at the 6th floor, Ken taking Xiumin’s hand pulling him out of the elevator. The elevators close quickly leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo alone with Mr. Im and Mr. Cho. Mr. Cho almost immediately turns to Chanyeol. “So, you and Baekhyun had some fun earlier on didn’t you?”

            “Yeah, so what? He doesn’t belong to you. He’s mine.” Chanyeol says. Mr. Cho pushes Chanyeol against the elevator doors. Chanyeol yells kicking Mr. Cho in the shin pushing him back hard, just as the elevator doors open to the penthouse, Chanyeol falling backward onto the ground.

            “You little fucking shit!” Mr. Cho screams getting on top of Chanyeol pinning his arms down. Mr. Im just pulls Mr. Cho off him, Kyungsoo helping Chanyeol up.

            “P…ple-please, please Mr. Paek. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Heechul sobs crawling out of the bathroom, his shirt hanging off him. Mr. Paek just follows Heechul out hitting him with the belt in his hand.

            “You are damn right it won’t! Go, stand next to them. Taemin, you as well.” Mr. Paek says gesturing towards Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Mr. Cho brings our guest out won’t you?” Mr. Cho bows to Mr. Paek heading into a room with a red handle on it.

            “Heechul, Heechul are you alright?” Chanyeol asks. “What happened?”

            “I saw Yixing. The power went out at the place he was taken and I thought…I panicked because I thought it was a Sasaeng fan and so I ran. I just ran.” Heechul says. Chanyeol nods knowing how bad Heechul’s experiences were with Sasaeng fans. He probably had the worst and quite a lot of encounters with those types of fans.

            “He hurt you,” Kyungsoo says checking Heechul’s back full of red marks. Mr. Cho cries out in pain from inside the room. The door opens, Tao being dragged out, his hands tied, gagged with a tie and blindfolded. “TAO!”

            “No, no, lay him on the bed.” Mr. Paek says. “I’m taking turns. It’s going to be a long 48 hours. Put them behind the glass.” Mr. Paek instructs both men. Mr. Im bows pushing a button on the wall a secret door opening as the four men are pushed inside.

            “You may sit if you would like.” Mr. Im says. Chanyeol shakes his head speaking Chinese to the man.

            “Are you even a police officer?” Chanyeol asks. “I know you understand Chinese.”

            “Excuse you?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Are you even a police officer?!” Chanyeol repeats himself. Mr. Im pulls Chanyeol to closer to him.

            “I have seen what it’s like to be here, to be a part of something. I refuse to give anyone up.” Mr. Im says.

            “You really are a sick person,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo clings onto Chanyeol’s arm, burying his head into his shoulder. Chanyeol turns his attention to Tao and Mr. Paek. Tao grunts his wrists still tied, Mr. Paek on top of Tao the gag still in his mouth. Mr. Paek attacks Tao’s neck with his tongue ripping Tao’s shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. Tao groans kicking his legs moving his arms to try to get free from the binds.

            “I already have two fighters already. Besides I have wanted to tie you up for so long.” Mr. Paek says. Taemin takes off his jacket draping it over Heechul.

            “Can I ask you guys something?” Chanyeol asks the two men.

            “Sure,” Heechul says being pulled into Taemin’s arms. “What are you doing?”

            “You are cold,” Taemin says. “You have goosebumps.”

            “When did this start for you?” Chanyeol asks. “For Min Seok hyung he was 18 when he came to SM but that’s not when the abuse started, it started when he was in JYP. I think he was 17 and turned 18 while everything was still happening.”

            “I was…19, yeah 19,” Heechul says. “I was quite immature still and well before I knew I was being groomed for sex. Mr. Paek would give me gifts and shower me with all these trips and getaways.” Heechul says. “It was just the two of us back then. It wasn’t until the fourth trip that things started. We were on a cruise and the power went out. It was dark and I was scared. I heard the door open and I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. Next thing I know I feel his hand going down my pants and I tried to get it out but he was a lot bigger than me. I felt him pull my pants down; he started sucking me and put his fingers inside me. I froze, I couldn’t move, I was just so shocked and scared that this was happening.” Heechul says.

            “How did your members react to this?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “I honestly think they were jealous at first. Until I started distancing myself and I stopped being as excited and happy. I’d come home with bruises, hardly able to walk.” Heechul says. “That’s when Leeteuk knew. But it was Shindong that took it the worst. Nearly got fired.”

            “I can only imagine what that must have been like, Heech. I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol says.

            “It kind of slowed down after I returned from the military. Then I got cast on Knowing Bros and it started up again. Only this time I just kind of…let it happen.” Heechul says looking down at his hands.

            “Heechul, it’s been happening for so long now, 16 years of this. You don’t have to be ashamed, this isn’t…it’s, not your fault.” Taemin says.

            “You were so young though, Tae. So young and I didn’t even do anything.” Heechul says.

            “Stop it, Heechul, right now. I don’t blame you.” Taemin says.

            “How old were you when it started?” Chanyeol asks Taemin wondering if he’d known Kai by then.

            “14. I was groomed as well, given lots of gifts…” Taemin says. “My members tried their best to shield me but there was only so much they could do. As I grew older, that is when the pictures started. I hated getting my picture taken.” Taemin says.

            “Suho, Kris, and Kai were the ones that were photographed a lot. I don’t know why those three the rest of us were mainly just assaulted. Min Seok hyung and Baekhyun were assaulted the worst; it happened a lot for them.” Chanyeol says glaring at Mr. Cho.

            “I hope he’s alright,” Kyungsoo says.

            “Who?” Taemin asks.

            “Min Seok hyung,” Kyungsoo says.

            “He’s here?” Heechul asks.

            “Yeah, they said something about him being needed to help with Jin,” Chanyeol says.

            “Jin? BTS Jin?” Taemin asks.

            “Ah, that’s right you don’t know.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Don’t know what?” Heechul asks turning to him.

            “BTS has been auctioned off by CJ group. We, thanks to Mr. Yoon, have acquired Jin.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Why did you do that for?” Mr. Im asks. “I thought Jin was already here.”

            “Yeah, but the bastard was too smart for us to actually do anything to.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Figures.” Mr. Im says. Chanyeol looks down at his phone getting a text from Xiumin. **_I don’t know what to do, the jackass that hurt my Jongdae is here and I’m about to lose it. I hope you are doing okay. Text me if you can._**

            “Mr. Yoon is there. With Xiumin.” Chanyeol says. “He doesn’t know about Tao.”

            “Don’t tell him, I don’t want him trying to come up here,” Kyungsoo says. “Hyung, please, do not tell him. He’ll forgive us.” Chanyeol sighs nodding, it was best if Xiumin was kept out of harm’s way. Mr. Cho takes Chanyeol’s phone before he can text Xiumin back.

            Xiumin is in a room staring at his phone waiting for a text back. Nothing that worried him.

            “Min Seok, please. Just let me explain.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Explain what? You hurt Jongdae.” Xiumin says.

            “I know and I’m sorry for that. But I just lost it. My emotions got the best of me.” Mr. Yoon says. He didn’t even know why he was trying to explain it to this man. He just couldn’t let Xiumin think the worst of him. “I just…I saw how close the two of you were and how much he whined and cried.”

            “He had a dildo in him; he’s not used to bottoming. Even I know that you should have stopped 30 minutes in and lubed up the dildo again. Did you want him to suffer? Because he loves me?” Xiumin asks.

            “No, Min Seok, no I promise that is not the case.” Mr. Yoon says. He kneels in front of Xiumin taking his hands. “Please, I’ll do anything to make you forgive me.”

            “Apologize to Jongdae. And Jun.” Xiumin says “Then I’ll think about forgiving you.” Xiumin calls Baekhyun still thinking he’s at home. Baekhyun, halfway across town, groceries in both of his hands.

            “Hello?” Baekhyun asks answering the phone.

            “Baekhyun, is Jongdae with you?” Xiumin asks.

            “No, I’m out shopping at the moment,” Baekhyun says. “Had to get away. Hyung, how are you? Where are you? Are you safe?” Baekhyun asks.

            “I’m safe, for now,” Xiumin says. “Baek, be careful, watch your back.”

            “Yeah, yeah I will, Hyung,” Baekhyun says reaching the car; he opens the backseat door putting the groceries on the seat. Baekhyun sighs, he must have accidentally hit the trunk button because it started to open. “I got to go, I’m at the car. Just, uh…text or call if you can. I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Xiumin says hanging up the phone. Baekhyun sighs putting his phone in his pocket. Baekhyun moves to the back of the car, suddenly being pushed into the back. He turns around to see his former bandmate, Luhan standing outside the car.

            “Luhan, what the hell?!” Baekhyun shouts. Luhan just chuckles climbing into the car on top of Baekhyun. Luhan almost immediately starts kissing Baekhyun hard on the mouth. “Luhan, stop!” Baekhyun groans trying to push him off. Luhan continues to deepen the kiss, sticking his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun pushes Luhan back hard, slapping hard across the face. “I told you to fucking stop! What are you playing at?”

            “You drive me crazy. The way you were looking in Monster and Ko Ko Bop. And don’t get me started on Universe.” Luhan says.

            “That doesn’t give you the right to just kiss me out of nowhere,” Baekhyun says.

            “Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Don’t tell me you’re taking the same approach as Tao?” Luhan says.

            “Approach? What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asks. “You were in EXO-M; you saw how Mr. Paek was with him. Or did you just see what you wanted to see and forget about everyone else?”

            “That’s not fair,” Luhan says.

            “I forgot you didn’t have to deal with all the shit we did. You were untouchable for some reason.” Baekhyun says. “Well, it wasn’t like that for the rest of us.”

            “I can’t believe you guys would make stuff like this up,” Luhan says. “SM has been good to you.”

            “Get out,” Baekhyun shouts. “GET OUT!” Luhan rolls his eyes climbing out of the trunk.

            “I guess I’ll see you later,” Luhan says walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a character that seems to really not believe the idea of SM being capable of this, Luhan is that person for me. As always leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	13. After Years of Abuse Someone Wants to Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul is called in for a Knowing Bros rehearsal and we get to see their reactions to the abuse he has endured. After stopping at JYP we finally get into the company and one GOT7 member.

Heechul is sitting in the car after getting a call from the Knowing Bros staff saying he was needed for a rehearsal. He takes his bag, being stopped by Mr. Paek.

            “I’ll be here when you get done.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul just nods climbing out of the car. He was happy to get out of the penthouse even though he worried about leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo alone with him. He makes his way into the studio, entering the room in silence, his back still aching from the belting he got. Hodong stands up as Heechul enters the room, Soogeun almost immediately noticing a change in the man. Janghoon comes over patting Heechul in the middle of the back. Heechul cries out grimacing.

            “What happened?” Soogeun asks rushing over to him. Heechul just shakes his head.

            “Nothing, nothing I’m fine,” Heechul says. He looks around Sangmin and Youngchul sitting in their seats. Heechul bites his lip nervously he hadn’t seen Kyung-Hoon since he was forced to leave CJ. Heechul sets down his bag by his desk; he sits down unable to really rest his back up against the chair. Soogeun didn’t seem like he was giving up anytime soon standing in front of Heechul’s desk.

            “Something obviously happened; you can’t even rest up against the seat,” Soogeun says. Heechul fidgets in his seat unable to look the older man in the eye. “Kim Heechul, you tell me right now! Was it him again? What did he do?” The rest of the others knew. It was kind of hard not to notice. When the cameras were on, Heechul was a completely different person. Off-camera he flinched at any contact below his chest, he panicked when he was backed into a corner.

            “I ran away. He usually knows where I am at all times but he didn’t know this time. Someone else dropped me off and he lost it. He ripped my shirt off and took his belt off and started hitting me with it, on the back.” Heechul says. Soogeun knew more than the rest except for Kyung-Hoon. He knew everything.

            “Jesus, we need to get you out of there,” Janghoon says. Kyung-Hoon comes into the room, eye still slightly swollen. He looked like he had a really bad hangover. Heechul shoots out of his chair going over to Kyung-Hoon. He grabs him, Kyung-Hoon flinches pulling back.

            “What happened? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” Heechul asks. Before Kyung-Hoon can answer, the producers come into the room. “We’ll talk about this after, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Kyung-Hoon says nodding sitting down. After a long hour and a half of rehearsal, the producers finally leave. Heechul turns to Kyung-Hoon grabbing his hands.

            “Kyung-Hoon, what happened?” Heechul asks.

            “I don’t exactly remember. I’m pretty sure I was drugged because everything is just a blur.” Kyung-Hoon says. “But I don’t think anything happened, I remember hearing someone’s voice. I think it was an EXO member.”

            “Drugged by whom?” Hodong asks.

            “A manager at CJ group, his name was Mr. Khang,” Kyung-Hoon says. Heechul sighs just holding onto Kyung-Hoon’s hand.

            “And your eye? Who was that from?” Janghoon asks.

            “SM managers. To get Heechul to cooperate.” Kyung-Hoon says. Heechul stands up grabbing his bag being stopped by Soogeun.

            “I’m not letting you go back, not this time,” Soogeun says.

            “I have to,” Heechul says.

            “No! I’m not letting you get hurt by him again. I have told you to get out of there countless times, Heechul. You do not deserve to be treated like this. You don’t deserve to be abused.” Soogeun says.

            “Do you think I want to be?!” Heechul asks. “Do you think I want to be touched without my consent? Do you think I want to be raped?! I have no way out! He won’t let me leave. I was his first.” Heechul says nearly in tears. Soogeun pulls Heechul into his arms.

            “I know you don’t, I know. But Heechul let us help you.” Soogeun says.

            “I’ll pay him off if I have to,” Janghoon says.

            “You are like a son to me, Heechul,” Soogeun says. “I just want to protect you.” Kyung-Hoon puts Heechul behind him as Mr. Paek walks into the room.

            “I was wondering what was taking so long.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul stiffens unable to make eye contact as the rest of his cast mates stand in front of Heechul protectively. Janghoon towering over Mr. Paek as Hodong stands close to him intimidatingly. “Heechul, come.” Heechul turns to Kyung-Hoon pulling him close.

            “I have to go. I can’t leave the ones there with him all alone.” Heechul says. “Please understand.” Kyung-Hoon just nods clinging onto Heechul’s shirt. Kyung-Hoon pulls Heechul into a kiss.

            “I love you, Heenim,” Kyung-Hoon says.

            “I love you too, my Buzzy Bee,” Heechul says.

            “Come, Heechul, now.” Mr. Paek orders. Heechul makes his way towards Mr. Paek. Mr. Paek makes his way out the door.

            “He has my friends; I have to try and protect them or at least be there for them,” Heechul says. “I’ll be okay, I promise,” Heechul says following after Mr. Paek. Heechul climbs into the backseat.

            “We have to stop by JYP.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul blinks nodding. This usually happens when there are a mass amount of pictures that cannot be shared via email or the darknet site they have. “I don’t want you waiting out here by yourself, given how fans have been in the past around this place. And we certainly don’t want any anti’s getting their eye on you.”

            “Yes, sir,” Heechul says. If there was anything Heechul hated more was having to deal with these hardcore fans. The calm ones were okay, he was fine with them. It’s the ones that snuck into his dorm and texted him or filmed him while he went to the bathroom. Heechul notices it didn’t take them all that long to get to JYP either because it wasn’t that far or because he drifted off. He was thinking the latter because the sun was lower in the sky signaling it was late afternoon/early night. Mr. Paek opens the door for Heechul, Heechul slowly climbing out. He is quickly ushered inside. Heechul follows Mr. Paek down a hallway into the elevator, Mr. Paek pushing the button for the 3rd floor. Heechul yawns stretching slightly.

            “You must be tired.” Mr. Paek says playing with Heechul’s hair. The elevator dings, the doors opening. “After you.” Mr. Paek says putting his hand on Heechul’s lower back ushering him out. He puts his arm around Heechul’s waist holding him close. Heechul had noticed whenever Mr. Paek could, he would get as close as he could to him. Usually, when meeting with other companies or other managers, it was his way of saying ‘back off he’s mine’. Heechul gets bumped in the shoulder by someone passing by. “Hey, watch it!” Mr. Paek shouts. “You okay?” Mr. Paek asks rubbing Heechul’s shoulder. Heechul notices a man coming towards them; he was short and bald.

            “Ah, hello Mr. Paek.” Mr. Ro says bowing to him. “I see you have brought Heechul with you. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Mr. Ro.” Heechul nods bowing to him.

            “Forgive him, he’s a bit tired, he just finished rehearsal for Knowing Bros after a punishment from me.” Mr. Paek says.

            “What are we going to do with them when they continue to misbehave?” Mr. Ro asks chuckling. “Follow me. I think it’s best if Heechul waited here.”

            “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Mr. Paek says. Mr. Paek follows after Mr. Ro leaving Heechul alone. He isn’t paying much attention until he sees one of the GOT7 boys following after a man with a tan suit on. Heechul was curious so he started to walk towards the room they went into.

            “Why don’t you take off your shirt and pants?” Dr. Lee says. Mark bites his lip nervously but does as he’s told. “You just got done with dance practice right?”

            “Yes, sir. We practiced 3 different routines.” Mark says.

            “Lay down.” Dr. Lee says gesturing to the table. “Where does it hurt the most?”

            “Shoulders neck and hips,” Mark says climbing onto the table on his stomach.

            “I’ll work on your shoulders first.” Dr. Lee says fixing his glasses. Mark nods, relaxing closing his eyes. Dr. Lee started to put oil on Mark’s back, rubbing just under his shoulder blades, moving his hands to Mark’s shoulder blades massaging them softly at first. After 10 minutes of rubbing Mark’s shoulders and neck, Dr. Lee pats Mark on the lower back. “Maybe it would be best if you took off your boxers so that I could get to your hips better.”

            “Well…I wasn’t…I…” Mark stutters. “Ah, I’m sorry,” Mark says.

            “No, it’s completely fine. You don’t have to be embarrassed but this is my job, I’m supposed to help you relax and feel better.” Dr. Lee says. Mark just nods slowly lowering his boxers slowly until they are to his knees. His face red with embarrassment. Dr. Lee grabs the oil again putting it on Mark’s lower back, starting to massage his lower back moving his hands down to Mark’s hips. “What did your dance require of you?”

            “There were a lot of thrusting and body rolls,” Mark says. “I don’t exactly do well with that kind of stuff, my body can’t really move like that.”

            “Yes, I can understand that. Why don’t you flip over so I can massage the front of your hips?” Dr. Lee says. Mark flips over onto his back almost instantly covering his penis. Dr. Lee makes his way towards Mark’s head deciding to work on his shoulders first. It would get him relaxed enough to where he’d lower his hands so Dr. Lee could get a good look at him. “See, the front of your shoulders are a bit tighter than your shoulder blades, might hurt a little at first. But it’ll loosen up after a while.” Mark nods looking up at the man. Dr. Lee just smiles down at him, Mark’s face wasn’t as pretty as Jackson’s but his body was absolutely stunning and his skin was well taken care of. Mark relaxes putting his hands at his sides closing his eyes. Dr. Lee starts to massage Mark’s abdomen moving his hands slowly towards Mark’s hips. Heechul nearly knocks on the door wanting to disrupt whatever was going on when Mr. Paek comes out of the room across the hallway.

            “Heechul, what are you doing?” Mr. Ro asks. Heechul puts his hands in his pockets looking at Mr. Paek then at his feet.

            “He probably wanted to be close to me.” Mr. Paek says. “He gets a bit, anxious when he’s alone.”

            “I understand.” Mr. Ro says. “I’ll escort you out.” Heechul follows after Mr. Paek. Heechul looks back at the room. He should have done something before, why didn’t he knock on the door or do something? Mr. Ro escorts them out, Heechul getting into the car quickly. Mr. Paek was talking more to Mr. Ro but Heechul was too tired and to distracted to listen. Mr. Paek gets into the car driving off. Heechul just looks out the window his thoughts going to the BTS boys. He always thought Yoongi was the one that would like him the most but he learned that Taehyung was the one that seemed to like him the most.

 

Taehyung had had enough sitting inside the dorm. He was finally able to sneak out asking Hobi if he could just get one night of sleeping alone. Taehyung knew how to be quiet and how to sneak out. He’d been doing it almost his entire life. There wasn’t anything more that Taehyung hated than being stuck indoors. He needed fresh air, and to just feel the wind on his face. He would just go down the block and back inside. His hands in his pockets walking slowly. It felt like forever since he had been outside. He didn’t even realize that a car had been following him.  He turns the corner quickly, picking up the pace. The car pulls into an alleyway, three people exiting the vehicle. Taehyung starts to run, getting pulled back by his jacket.

            “HEY! HELP!” Taehyung screams. Taehyung groans as the tape is put over his mouth, being dragged back towards the alleyway. Taehyung grunts kicking the man in the shin, scratching his face. The man then punches Taehyung in the gut, the others somehow managing to get Taehyung’s wrists taped together. One of the men opens the trunk, the other two men pushing Taehyung. Taehyung fights against the men as one tapes his ankles together. The men shut the trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung was always going to be the first one that was taken I had known that for a while now, 1) because he hates being kept inside for a long time, 2) He doesn't really think before he does anything, he just does it. I hope you enjoyed this little Heechul focused chapter cuz like I love him so much and the Knowing Bros are such amazing friends to Heech. Anyways make sure you leave a kudos and a comment!


	14. It's Only Just Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok awakes to chaos in the dorm, will he have time to react or will another company strike? Tao's punishment continues only this time in front of Xiumin. Mr. Yoon makes a decision that may win back Xiumin, but is that the only reason he's doing it?

Hoseok awakes to Namjoon shouting for Taehyung. Hobi sits up just as Yoongi opens the door.

            “We can’t find Taehyung!” Yoongi shouts. “Jimin and Jungkook are out looking for him right now.” Hobi stands up going out into the living room. “Did he tell you anything?”

            “He just said that he wanted to sleep by himself,” Hoseok says.

            “What if…what if something happened?” Namjoon asks. “He was taken wasn’t he?”

            “Namjoon, calm down,” Jin says. Hoseok checks his phone noticing a text from Jimin only it wasn’t from Jimin. Jimin and Jungkook were handcuffed in a van. The text that came with the message reading, **_Tell your members nothing or else we will hurt them. I have missed you Hoseok, see you soon. XoXo Mr. Ro._**

            “I’m going to go find Jimin and Jungkook,” Hoseok says. He goes over to Yoongi hugging him tightly kissing him on the lips “I love you, Yoongi.”

            “I love you too,” Yoongi says. Namjoon sighs going out onto the balcony to see if he can see anything. Hoseok makes his way down the stairs, a van parked out front. Namjoon catches a glimpse of Hoseok, the van door opening as three men get out pushing Hoseok into the van.

            “Hoseok hyung, you stupid idiot!” Namjoon shouts running out the door downstairs, the van speeding away. Namjoon chases after it cursing under his breathe. He makes his way back into the dorm where Yoongi is looking like he was in shock. “Yoongi, hyung?”

            “They are all gone,” Yoongi says. Jin takes his hand gripping it tightly.

            “I know, but it’s okay, it is all going to be okay,” Jin says rubbing Yoongi’s shoulder soothingly. “Should we call the managers?”

            “One step ahead of you, Hyung,” Namjoon says pulling out his phone. “I have some bad news,” Namjoon says through the phone. “Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok have all been taken. I just saw a van drive away with Hoseok; he wouldn’t have just gone with them if they didn’t have Jimin and Jungkook as leverage.” Namjoon says. He knew his members. “Yes, I understand, wait here.”

            “I just…I need a minute.” Jin says. He goes into his bedroom shutting and locking his door. He sits on the bed head in his hands. Everything is so screwed up right now; he couldn’t imagine how scared his members must be. He sighs looking at his phone getting a text from Xiumin, **_I need your help. Please, it’s about Tao, please come._** Jin blinks wondering if he should go or not. But if it was about Tao then it must be important. He grabs a few things putting them in his bag. He sneaks out the window down the fire-escape down the ladder into an alleyway.

 

Xiumin is brought into the penthouse, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo still behind the glass, Heechul resting in one of the bedrooms. Xiumin enters the penthouse to see Tao now stripped naked in a chair unconscious his head hanging. Xiumin rushes over to him.

            “Tao? TAO! Oh, god what did they do to you?” Xiumin asks. Tao blinks slowly regaining consciousness looking up at Xiumin.

            “Hyung?” Tao asks. Xiumin nods hugging Tao gently. Mr. Paek comes out of the bathroom after drawing a bath for Taemin. Xiumin shoots an angry look at Mr. Paek.

            “What did you do to him?!” Xiumin asks.

            “Oh, I’ll show you.” Mr. Paek says, untying the ropes holding Tao to the chair. He lifts Tao up off the chair putting him on the bed.

            “Please, please not again,” Tao begs. Xiumin is pushed into the chair, his hands bound behind the chair by Mr. Im.

            “Let him go! Leave him alone!” Xiumin shouts pulling at the plastic handcuffs around his wrists.

            “What did you expect was going to happen?!” Mr. Paek screams pulling Tao’s hair. “I was good to you. I loved you! And then you go and you spread these things around about me!”

            “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mr. Paek.” Tao says sobbing pulling back from the man. Chanyeol starts to bang on the glass.

            “Bring him out.” Mr. Paek says. Chanyeol is pushed into the room.

            “Stop, please, how many times are you going to do this?” Chanyeol asks.

            “Until he fucking learns his lesson or when I get tired of him. I want our Min Seok to watch.” Mr. Paek says. “I knew Heechul would be a problem so I may have slipped him something to help him sleep.”

            “How many times have you done this to him today?” Xiumin asks.

            “I think I’ve lost count, maybe half a dozen.” Mr. Paek says. “I evenly spread it between all of them, but Tao needs to be taught a lesson so he’s getting more as a punishment.” Ken comes up in the elevator bowing to Mr. Paek.

            “Sir, our guest…has a request.” Ken says.

            “And what is that?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “He wants Baekhyun,” Ken says. Chanyeol looks at Ken then back at Mr. Paek.

            “Who? Who wants my Baekhyun?” Mr. Cho asks coming out from behind the glass.

            “Our guest, Luhan,” Ken says. Xiumin looks back at Ken.

            “Did you say, Luhan?” Xiumin asks. Ken hadn’t noticed Xiumin.

            “Relax, Kenneth we aren’t going to hurt him.” Mr. Paek says.

            “He did help us with Tao; I only think it is right to give him what he wants.” Mr. Im says. Mr. Cho sighs nodding, he knew it was pointless arguing with the two gentlemen.

            “Ken, pick Baekhyun up.” Mr. Paek says.

            “No, please, please don’t,” Chanyeol begs. Ken just stands there staring at Xiumin.

            “What…what about Min Seok?” Ken asks.

            “Mr. Yoon has a plan for him.” Mr. Paek says. “Kenneth, you should learn to trust that I wouldn’t hurt him. Especially since you’ve taken a liking to the man. Go on.”

            “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Ken says bowing to Mr. Paek going back into the elevator. Xiumin starts to pull at his restraints once Mr. Paek turns his attention to Tao again. Tao groans as Mr. Paek climbs on top of him.

            “Should I use a condom this time or give it to you raw?” Mr. Paek asks. Mr. Paek flips Tao over onto his stomach. Tao starts to crawl away as soon as Mr. Paek touches his butt. Tao cries out when Mr. Paek pins his arm, Tao upper body thrashing as he tries to prevent what was going to happen. “Stop that! The less you fight, the quicker this will go.” Mr. Paek lays his forearm against the back of Tao’s shoulder blades holding him in place. He uses his other freehand to spread Tao’s butt. Tao screams loudly as Mr. Paek rams his dick into him reopening the tears in Tao’s rectum. Chanyeol goes to stand up when Mr. Cho holds him in place preventing him from interrupting.

            “Stop! Stop, please!” Xiumin shouts. He can’t bear the sobbing and screaming coming from the younger man. Mr. Im stands in front of the bathroom door when Taemin starts banging on the inside.

            “Hey! HEY! What’s going on?! Let me out! LET ME OUT!” Taemin screams.

            “Mr. Cho, bring Kyungsoo out, I don’t want him behind the glass alone.” Mr. Paek says as he quickens the pace ramming into Tao’s ass hard. The man is motionless underneath him. He was still conscious just unable to move either from the pain or the action or maybe both. Mr. Cho brings Kyungsoo out of the hidden room; the man has tears and snot running down his face from crying. Chanyeol takes the handkerchief from Mr. Cho not allowing him to touch Kyungsoo. He slowly wipes Kyungsoo’s tears and snot. Mr. Paek sighs pulling out of Tao slowly. “Take him downstairs, I’m done with him. Take Xiumin with you, do not even think about touching either of them or else I will know.”

            “I understand, sir.” Mr. Cho says bowing. He lets Xiumin out of his binds, Xiumin almost immediately runs over to Tao.

            “Tao? Tao, honey, it’s Min Seok.” Xiumin says. He puts Tao’s arm around the back of his neck slowly raising him from the bed. Xiumin softly and gently puts his hand around Tao’s waist.

            “Hyung? I thought I was dreaming.” Tao says.

            “No, I’m here,” Xiumin says. He is handed a robe by Mr. Cho. He gently slips it onto Tao’s body. Blood is already reaching Tao’s thighs. “Come on.”

            “Where are we going?” Tao asks.

            “Away from him,” Xiumin says.

            “What about…what about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?” Tao asks.

            “They’ll be okay. Worry about yourself right now, Tao.” Xiumin says. They make their way into the elevator slowly, Xiumin not wanting to cause any discomfort for Tao. He was already probably feeling enough pain as it is. The doctor is already waiting on the 6th floor for Tao. Xiumin is reluctant to give Tao over to him. Mr. Yoon comes out of the room gesturing to Xiumin to come closer. Xiumin sighs letting Tao go with the young doctor slowly approaching the photographer. “Is that my phone?”

            “I texted Jin, said you needed to meet him. I have to…I have a meeting so you’ll have to stay at the picnic tables until Jin arrives.” Mr. Yoon says. “We should get going.”

            “What kind of meeting?” Xiumin asks being rushed into the elevator.

            “I’ll tell you in the car.” Mr. Yoon says. The elevator dings onto the main floor. Xiumin follows after Mr. Yoon basically having to run to keep up with the man. Mr. Yoon opens the car door for Xiumin. Mr. Yoon climbing in turning to Xiumin. “I was called by a police officer. They want help putting these people in jail. I don’t know how they found me but they did. And I’m going to help them.”

            “The police?” Xiumin asks. Mr. Yoon nods putting the car in drive as he drives towards a park he told Jin to go to.

            “I don’t know they said they had a plan that they needed my help on.” Mr. Yoon says. Xiumin just nods not sure if he should believe the man or not. Mr. Yoon gestures for Xiumin to get out of the car not even realizing they had stopped. Xiumin just opens the door climbing out.

He couldn’t believe Luhan was back and that he wanted Baekhyun of all people. Had he not remembered what they shared? Sure, Mr. Park made it hard for Xiumin to be with anyone sexually because he was either too scared, too sore or Mr. Park wouldn’t let them. But Luhan and Xiumin shared some pretty intense moments. But Luhan didn’t understand when he didn’t want to have sex and could be rather forceful when he wanted to be. Xiumin turns around seeing a black car pull up next to Mr. Yoon’s car. Two men in suits get out entering Mr. Yoon’s car.

“I’m sorry; you want me to do what?” Mr. Yoon asks.

“Listen, this is the only way that we are going to be able to get them all together at once. They trust you; if you can just get them to agree then you call us when all of these people are here and we will come and arrest them.” Ki-hyung says.

“What if we end up getting more people hurt?” Mr. Yoon asks.

“This is the easiest way to arrest them all at once.” Lee Han says.

“Okay, okay I’ll see what I can do.” Mr. Yoon says. “You should go. I don’t know if I’ve been followed or not.” Mr. Yoon is handed a card.

            “Keep us updated, you can text, email whatever is easier for you,” Ki-hyung says. Mr. Yoon just nods as they both climb out getting back into their car. How in the hell did he find himself in this situation? He is helping people that is what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew JYP and YG would take the members close to one another. I always thought those two would be the ones that would team up against SM because of how big that company is. I have just started getting into GOT7 and Stray Kids, not sure if Stray Kids will end up in the story but we shall see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, expect a scene with either JYP or YG in the next chapter. As always leave a kudos and a comment!


	15. All Are Caught and Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one BTS is slowly being taken by the companies that bid on them. Hobi, Jimin and Jungkook try and cope with what's happening, while GOT7 is just trying to survive day by day while also helping their friends.

Jin is sitting in the car with Xiumin and Mr. Yoon; he was allowed to call Namjoon or Yoongi. He decided it would be easier to talk to Yoongi, talking to Namjoon would just make him all that more guilty for leaving. Jin waits as the phone rings three times, Yoongi answering on the fourth ring.

            “Jin hyung?!” Yoongi shouts. “Where are you? Why did you leave? Are you safe?”

            “Not safe, necessarily. I’m with a photographer with SM.” Jin says. “Please, Yoongi, tell Namjoon I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left, tell him I love him.”

            “Jin, Jin!” Yoongi shouts. Jin hangs up before he gets too emotional. He turns off the phone knowing Yoongi would try to get a hold of him. He hands the phone to Mr. Yoon.

            “I’m so sorry, Jin,” Xiumin says.

            “For what?” Jin asks.

            “For tricking you,” Xiumin says. “Even though it wasn’t me that sent the text I could have warned you.”

            “What good would that have done? They still would find a way to get to me.” Jin says. “I’m not going to blame you. That would just be wrong to do.”

            “Yeah but…” Xiumin starts to say being stopped by Jin.

            “No buts. You and Jimin would get along.” Jin says. He sighs looking out the window, he wondered where Jimin was and if he was safe?

 

Jackson groans as the doorbell is rung not twice but three times. He climbs out of bed putting his boxers on covering Mark and BamBam with the blanket just in case. Jackson shuffles to the door opening it. There Mr. Mun is with three members of BTS.

            “What’s going on?” Jackson asks.

            “They need a place to stay while they are with us.” Mr. Mun says. Jackson scratches his head, allowing the men into the dorm. Mr. Mun turns to Jackson. “You tell anyone they are here and I promise you, Mark will be punished.”

            “Yeah, fine, whatever,” Jackson says. “I’ll get the spare bedroom ready. You can leave.”

            “Yeah right. I’ll be staying on the couch.” Mr. Mun says.

            “Follow me,” Jackson says to the three men. Jimin is holding Jungkook close, Hoseok in front of them following Jackson. Jackson opens the door to the room, Jimin and Jungkook almost immediately going into the corner of the room. Hoseok is looking around intently. “You guys want to sleep in the same bed or what?” Jackson asks.

            “Those two will sleep in the bed I can just sleep on the floor,” Hoseok says getting closer to the window now noticing there are bars on the outside.

            “Right I’ll go get the futon,” Jackson says exiting the room. Hoseok looks at the two men who both are looking scared and unsure of what to do. Jackson comes back into the room pulling a futon into the room he lays it at the foot of the bed. “Sheets are brand new, just try and get a good night sleep. I’ll be right next door if you need me.” Jackson says covering the futon with a sheet laying a thick fleece blanket on it. “Yeah?” Jackson asks them not wanting to leave the room without knowing the men are okay.

            “Yes, thank you,” Hoseok says bowing to Jackson. Jackson nods exiting the room closing the door. Jimin is the first to move slightly taking Jungkook’s hand pulling him to the bed. Jungkook pulls the comforter up so that they can climb in.

            “Hyung, are you okay?” Jimin asks Hoseok.

            “Not really sure to be honest.” Hoseok answers sitting on the futon. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. I’ll protect you.”

            “We’ll protect each other,” Jimin says. “Get some sleep, hyung,” Jimin says climbing into bed wrapping his arms around Jungkook who is still silent. Somehow Jungkook feels safe in Jimin’s arms and falls asleep rather quickly. Jimin slowly drifts off to sleep, as Hoseok is wide awake.

He hated this place; he hated being here because it just brought back memories of his time in the company. He realized after he told his members that there were so many signs as to what was going on, he was just too focused on training to recognize it at the time. How whenever Mr. Ro was at a practice, he always somehow managed to get the boys to shower in the locker room instead of the dorm. The other managers secretly filming them, Hoseok only showered maybe 3 or 4 times before he started getting uncomfortable. But Mr. Ro seemed somewhat understanding and let Hobi start showering at the dorm. He kind of wished he didn’t, maybe that’s what Mr. Ro wanted. Hobi somehow drifts off to sleep after several hours of tossing and turning.

            Jimin is the first to wake up rubbing his eyes stretching. Jimin jumps when the door opens.

            “Rise and shine, gents!” Mr. Mun says. “Time to have some fun. But not here. This is meant to be your safe zone.” Hobi sits up his hair messy shirt halfway off his shoulder. Mr. Mun starts to approach Jungkook when Hobi suddenly jumps to his feet stopping him. “Whoa, alright then. I’ll give you five minutes. Meet me in the living room.” Jimin looks at Jungkook not wanting to wake the younger man.

            “Jungkook? Jungkook?” Hobi says shaking him slightly. Jungkook moans his eyes slowly fluttering open.

            “What…what?” Jungkook asks still trying to get his bearings.

            “We have to go. Come on, get up.” Hobi says. Jungkook sits up looking at Jimin then back at Hobi.

            “Go where?” Jungkook asks removing the blanket.

            “I don’t know, just come on,” Hobi says.

            “Okay, okay,” Jungkook says climbing out of the bed slowly. Jimin following close behind him, Hobi leads the men out to the living room where Mark, Jackson, and BamBam wait.

            “How’d you sleep?” Jackson asks. Hobi just shrugs.

            “Okay, I guess.” Hobi answers. BamBam bows to them offering his hand.

            “You three are coming with.” Mr. Mun says. Jackson sighs looking at him.

            “Again?” Jackson asks. Hoseok gasps when Mr. Mun slaps Jackson hard across the face grabbing his shirt. Mark and BamBam both react quickly, Mark almost immediately checking Jackson over and BamBam softly pushing Mr. Mun away. They hadn’t had to deal with this manager for a while it was Mr. Ro and Dr. Lee that dealt with these three the most. “I’m fine, Mark, I’m fine.” Jimin is holding onto Hoseok’s arm tightly.

            “Go, come on.” Mr. Mun says straightening out his jacket exiting the dorm. Hoseok follows after the three men, Jimin and Jungkook not too far behind him. “Hoseok, I guess you can get in the front seat.” Jimin grabs hold of Hoseok’s arm.

            “Jimin, it is easier if we do as they say, yeah? It’s going to be okay don’t you worry.” Hoseok says. Jimin just nods climbing into the back of the SUV, Jackson, BamBam and Mark climbing into the middle seat. Hoseok climbs into the passenger seat.

            “So are you straight or gay?” Mr. Mun asks out of the blue as they are driving.

            “Gay,” Hoseok says.

            “You have a boyfriend?” Mr. Mun asks.

            “I have two,” Hoseok says. Mr. Mun nods.

            “So you are like them then?” Mr. Mun asks pointing back to Jackson, Mark and BamBam. “Mind if I ask who your boyfriends are? I mean I have my suspicions.”

            “Taehyung and Yoongi,” Hoseok says.

            “See I always thought you’d be with Jimin and Yoongi.” Mr. Mun says. Mark just chuckles softly. “What, Mark?”

            “Everyone knows Jimin called dibs on Jungkook even before they debuted,” Mark says. “And Hoseok well Hoseok kind of took Taehyung under his belt like Yoongi did to Hoseok.”

            “Is that right?” Mr. Mun asks. Mr. Mun pulls into a café of some sort. He turns to the three men handing them his card. “You still remember the order, yes?”

            “Cappuccino, triple espresso, skim milk,” BamBam says.

            “Correct, you want anything?” Mr. Mun asks Hoseok and Jimin almost completely ignoring Jungkook.

            “Hot chocolate,” Jimin says. “Please. Thank you.”

            “Just a latte easy on the milk. Please.” Hoseok says.

            “Wait, I forgot about the young one.” Mr. Mun says. Jungkook looks up.

            “Um…I’ll just have an iced coffee, caramel if they have it, please,” Jungkook says bowing. “Thank you.”

            “Get something for yourselves, yeah?” Mr. Mun says. Mark nods exiting the car with BamBam and Jackson. Mr. Mun licks his lips putting his hand on the passenger seat. “You know, I’ve heard so many good things about you, Jung Ho-Seok.” Mr. Mun says. Hobi stiffens when Mr. Mun puts his hand on Hobi’s shoulder. “Mr. Ro really liked you, didn’t appreciate you telling your parents but you were young.” Hobi just sits there unsure of what to do his hands in his lap. Mr. Mun took this as a sign as he starts playing with Hoseok’s hair leaning in closer to the man. Mr. Mun groans as his phone starts to go off. “Speaking of Mr. Ro. I have to take this, I’ll…I’ll just be right back.” Mr. Mun says opening the car door exiting answering the phone.

            “Hyung?! Are you okay?” Jimin asks.

            “I’m okay,” Hobi says.

            “I’m sorry…” Jimin starts to say getting stopped by Hobi.

            “Don’t, Jimin. We already saw him hurt Jackson, it isn’t worth it.” Hobi says. “I’m fine.” Mark opens the car door letting BamBam get in first, Mark follows after.

            “We didn’t want to leave you in here alone; he didn’t try anything did he?” Mark asks handing Hobi his latte, BamBam hands Jimin a hot chocolate. Jungkook smiles grabbing the ice coffee from Mark nodding his head to him.

            “Its fine, I’m fine,” Hobi repeats. Mark opens the door for Jackson as he comes out with two more drinks.

            “Who’s he on the phone with?” Jackson asks climbing into the car.

            “He said it was Mr. Ro,” Jimin says.

            “Nobody knows your missing do they?” Mark asks.

            “Namjoon and my Yoongi do,” Hobi says sipping his coffee. “Maybe our managers.”

            “I feel like we should warn them,” BamBam says.

            “Warn us?” Hobi asks. “Warn us about what?” Before BamBam can answer, Mr. Mun climbs back into the car.

            “Good news is, you three missing hasn’t gotten to the outside world yet.” Mr. Mun says. “I don’t think there is any bad news.” Mark hands Mr. Mun his coffee. “Thank you.” Hobi sighs sipping at the latte. Mr. Mun starts driving, finishing his coffee rather quickly putting the empty cup in the cup holder. Five minutes go by, Hobi looking straight ahead resting his arm against the middle area. Hobi freezes when Mr. Mun’s hand onto Hobi’s upper thigh. Hobi starts to move away already as far away from the man as possible. Mr. Mun’s hand now on Hobi’s inner thigh. Hobi looks out the window trying to ignore it. He wonders where Taehyung was and if he’s okay. He worries about Yoongi doing something stupid and making it easier for CJ group to take him away.

 

Both Yoongi and Namjoon are across the street of BigHit after answering a million questions from 5 different people.

            “Yoongi, hyung. Please don’t be angry at Hobi Hyung.” Namjoon says.

            “I’m not angry at him. I saw the text, what was he supposed to do?” Yoongi says. “I’m just angry at myself for not realizing. Not realizing something was wrong.” Yoongi says.

            “You want to walk?” Namjoon asks.

            “Are you sure we are allowed?” Yoongi asks.

            “Why wouldn’t we be?” Namjoon asks.

            “Sure,” Yoongi says. He walks with Namjoon turning a few corners, now 6 blocks away from BigHit. Yoongi stops when he sees people in front of him. “We should turn back. We should go back, Namjoon.”

            “Yeah, yeah you are right,” Namjoon says turning around 3 or 4 people behind them.

            “Namjoon, run!” Yoongi says.

            “No, hyung, I’m not leaving you!” Namjoon says. Yoongi stands his ground as the men surround them. He charges at the person in front of him if only he could get across the street where he knew there were CCTV cameras facing. Yoongi gets grabbed from behind, a cloth is put over his mouth. He struggles against the men forcing him to inhale whatever was on the cloth. Darkness consumes him as he is carried to the car. Namjoon is kicking and screaming loudly.

            “HELP! HEY!” Namjoon shouts fighting hard against the men. All of his efforts failing as he is thrown into the back of the van. Namjoon scoops Yoongi into his arms trying to keep his composure. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” Namjoon says half saying it to himself, half to Yoongi. He was going to be strong, as strong as he could be in a situation like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that all of BTS is captured they'll be a bit more action in the later chapters. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought by leaving a comment and as always give a kudos if you liked.


	16. Taehyung Kept In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each member of BTS is able to contact each other. What do they say, do they comfort each other, do they get angry?

Jin is sitting next to Xiumin; Xiumin is trying hard to listen to the conversation happening outside of the room.

            “A photo shoot with all of them? You mean like a group shoot? With all of the companies?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Exactly, we could make the photos into like a calendar and sell it online. I know a friend that knows the deep web pretty well and can make sure that it’s safe to do.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “This could actually work. I’ll talk to Mr. Paek about it.” Mr. Cho says. “Oh, and Mr. Park wants him after you are done.”

            “Min Seok?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “No, the other one.” Mr. Cho says. “I’m taking Min Seok back to the house, Mr. Paek’s orders. But good work on the calendar idea.”

            “Thank you. I’ll send Min Seok out in a moment.” Mr. Yoon says. He opens the door closing it behind him. Xiumin stands up looking at Mr. Yoon. Mr. Yoon whispers to Xiumin “You can’t tell anyone about what you saw.”

            “I won’t, I promise,” Xiumin says. “Thank you, Mr. Yoon, for what it’s worth,” Xiumin says. Mr. Yoon smiles opening the door. “Be gentle with him. Please.” Xiumin says exiting the room leaving Jin alone. Jin sits there in silence as Mr. Yoon gets everything ready.

            “Why don’t you just start by taking off your shirt?” Mr. Yoon says. “I want to try and focus on your lips for right now.”

            “My lips?” Jin asks.

            “Yes, you have one of the best lips I have ever seen. Next one would be probably Zico. We have time to focus on other things later on. I just…want you to get comfortable with me first.”

            “Oh, oh, okay. Sure.” Jin says stripping himself of his shirt.

            “I can see why so many people like you. You are very pretty.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Pretty, right, yeah,” Jin says chuckling. “Handsome, worldwide handsome,” Jin says.

            “Ah, I forgot that is what you are known for.” Mr. Yoon says grinning. Mr. Yoon pulls out Jin’s phone as it starts to vibrate.

            “You turned it back on?” Jin asks.

            “Yeah.” Mr. Yoon says. Jin looks at Mr. Yoon with concern when Mr. Yoon reacts by covering his mouth.

            “What? What is it?” Jin asks rushing over to look at the phone. Namjoon is sitting in what looks like a lounge of some sort. Yoongi passed out beside him.

            “Jin, hyung, I hope you are safe and you are not hurt. Yoongi hyung and I got caught by CJ group. I’m so sorry this is happening, I don’t…I’m not angry with you; I just need to know that you are okay. I’m sending you this to let you know that even though I’m captured, I’m going to be strong. Like you are, please do the same, we will see each other again. I have to go, I will see you hopefully soon, and I love you, hyung.” Namjoon says stopping the recording putting his phone in his pocket silencing it. The door opens, Jaehyo and U-Kwon pushed inside. Jaehyo is wearing some form of makeup on his face. Jaehyo is pushed to the ground; B-Bomb enters the room covering Jaehyo protectively. Mr. Kim just rolls his eyes pulling U-Kwon by the shirt gripping his hair tightly pulling it.

            “Stop! Leave him alone. Just…please.” Jaehyo shouts.

            “You just don’t understand, do you? I told you before, Jaehyo, you continue to defy me, he will pay the price. I could never ever hurt you, but him, he’s fair game. He’s nobody’s favorite. I can beat him and nobody would care.” Mr. Kim says.

            “No! No, please, don’t Mr. Kim. Jaehyo is sorry. It won’t happen again.” B-Bomb says.

            “I wish I could believe you Min Hyuk but Jaehyo has proven that wrong many times.” Mr. Kim says. “I have no choice.” U-Kwon looks at B-Bomb panic on his face. U-Kwon turns back to Mr. Kim getting punched in the face hard, Mr. Kim punching him repeatedly in the face. U-Kwon sinks to the ground his lip bleeding. Mr. Kim continues his assault kicking U-Kwon in the stomach a good 4 to 5 times. U-Kwon panics when Mr. Kim straddles him, U-Kwon digs his fingernails into Mr. Kim’s hand. U-Kwon kicks his legs as Mr. Kim puts his hands around U-Kwon’s neck squeezing. Mr. Kim squeezes tighter U-Kwon grabs hold of Mr. Kim’s wrists grunting not able to breathe.

            “STOP! Stop, please!” Jaehyo sobs begging Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim scoffs letting go of U-Kwon’s neck. Mr. Kim climbs off of U-Kwon getting another kick in. B-Bomb rushes over to U-Kwon’s side. Jaehyo left sobbing Mr. Kim getting close to Jaehyo’s face.

            “You will listen to me, Jaehyo. You have a natural beauty I do not understand why you feel the need to cover yourself with makeup. I am telling you to stop, or else next time I won’t stop.” Mr. Kim says gripping Jaehyo’s chin kissing him hard on the mouth. Mr. Kim turns to B-Bomb. “I will see you tonight, Min Hyuk.”

            “Yes, sir,” B-Bomb says bowing still attending to U-Kwon.  Once Mr. Kim leaves, U-Kwon sits up slowly holding his stomach, Jaehyo still sobbing softly. “Jaehyo come here.”

            “No, no, it’s my fault,” Jaehyo says. U-Kwon grunts shaking his head as Jaehyo starts to scratch his arm.

            “Jaehyo, stop. Stop!” B-Bomb shouts pulling the younger man into an embrace. “It’s not. Okay? It’s not your fault.” B-Bomb looks at Namjoon who is shocked at what he just witnessed. “Sorry, you had to see that.” U-Kwon comes over and pulls Jaehyo to him holding him close letting B-Bomb go to Yoongi and Namjoon.

            “Are you okay?” Namjoon asks U-Kwon.

            “I’m okay. I can handle it.” U-Kwon says. B-Bomb puts his hand on Yoongi’s wrist, Namjoon knowing what he was doing. Namjoon pulls out his phone turning on the stopwatch handing it to B-Bomb.

            “Thanks,” B-Bomb says watching the stopwatch closely while counting out loud. “Pulse is normal. You know what he was drugged with?”

            “Chloroform I think,” Namjoon says.

            “How long has he been out?” B-Bomb asks.

            “Since the ride over, so about 25 minutes,” Namjoon says.

            “He’ll be waking up soon, next 5 to 10 minutes. He’ll be disoriented at first, thirsty.” B-Bomb says. “I can see if I can get him some water.”       

            “How…how do you know all of this?” Namjoon asks.

            “Mr. Kim and Mr. Khang use drugs to sedate us sometimes, I’m the one they leave them with afterward. I have to make sure they are okay. Gotten to the point where I can tell which drugs they’ve got in their systems.” B-Bomb explains. Namjoon looks down at his phone a phone call from Jackson. B-Bomb nods to him as B-Bomb shuts the door standing in front of it.

            “Jackson?” Namjoon asks.

            “No, it’s…it's Hobi.” Hoseok says. “Jimin and Jungkook are here too.”

            “Are you okay?!” Namjoon asks.

            “We are okay, for right now. We are at an office building of some sort. One of the managers is a little touchy but I’ll be okay Namjoon, I’ll protect them as best I can. Are you okay?” Hoseok asks the leader.

            “I’m…okay. I’m at CJ group. Yoongi hyung is…he got drugged trying to fight back. He’s going to wake up soon.” Namjoon says.

            “But you are okay? They haven’t done anything have they?” Hoseok asks.

            “No, hyung, not yet. We’ve only just arrived. I’ll be okay; I’ll try and keep Yoongi safe.” Namjoon says.

“I have to go, stay safe, Namjoon. Take care of yourself as well. Tell Yoongi I love him.” Hoseok says hanging up the phone handing it back to Jackson. “Thanks. I didn’t want them to find us talking so I had to cut it short.”

            “Is Namjoon okay?” Jimin asks. Hoseok nods.

            “He and Yoongi hyung got taken by CJ group,” Hoseok says. He looks out the window absolutely terrified of what is happening to Taehyung, sometimes he thinks that they have some unnatural link to each other. Hoseok can always tell when Taehyung is scared or angry or restless. “It’s Taehyung I’m worried about.” Hoseok hears the managers conversing outside of the room. He moves closer when he hears Taehyung’s name listening closely.

            “They’ve only had Taehyung for a small amount of time and they have already filmed?” Mr. Mun asks.

            “Yeah, but it was cut short, I heard Taeyang in the background, pretty sure TOP was there too.” Mr. Ro says.

            “Well then that means G-Dragon had to have been present, they wouldn’t have just interrupted a filming, they know better than that.” Mr. Mun says. “How long was it?”

            “It was only maybe 6 minutes long.” Mr. Ro says. “I don’t really know G-Dragon that well to know if he was present, not my type.”

            “So they are going to have to film again.” Mr. Mun says.

            “Well yeah I would assume so, you know how Mr. Woo is, and he’s going to use his time wisely.” Mr. Ro says.

            “I kind of feel bad for Taehyung; he’s going to be sore.” Mr. Mun says. “But he’ll have to take a break to discipline those two.”

 

Taehyung opens his eyes slowly. He tries to wipe his eyes but he soon finds out he’s tied down. He looks around noticing he’s in some sort of set. G-Dragon comes into the room silently.

            “Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling? Do you need something to drink?” G-Dragon asks him.

            “Yes please,” Taehyung says.

            “I’ve been…I’ve been asked to prep you,” G-Dragon says. He takes a water bottle out of the refrigerator. He runs a washcloth underneath the warm water.

            “Prep me?” Taehyung asks gulping. He knew what that word meant, and then he slowly realizes that he is already undressed.

            “I’ll try and be as gentle as possible,” G-Dragon says. G-Dragon comes over sitting on the edge of the bed tipping the water so Taehyung can drink. G-Dragon starts to wipe down Taehyung’s body starting with his chest. “Do you remember anything from after you were taken?”

            “Not really, I was trapped in a trunk and then everything sort of goes blank,” Taehyung says. “I sort of think I gave myself a panic attack and must have passed out.”

            “I’m so sorry this is happening,” G-Dragon says moving the washcloth to Taehyung’s hips.

            “Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.” Taehyung says. G-Dragon nods as he turns his head when the door opens. The cameraman setting up three different angles. Mr. Woo comes in.

            “I’m not done prepping him yet,” G-Dragon says.

            “Well too fucking bad, I have waited long enough.” Mr. Woo says. G-Dragon stands up going to leave when he is stopped by Mr. Woo. “Stay.”

            “But…” G-Dragon goes to argue, Mr. Woo gripping G-Dragon’s wrist tightly.

            “I said stay.” Mr. Woo says.

            “Yes, sir,” G-Dragon says sitting down in one of the chairs, he thought it best not to argue with the man today. Taehyung stiffens when the man comes over to him.

            “Are you a top or a bottom?” Mr. Woo asks him.

            “Both, I switch,” Taehyung says. He decided it would be better to answer the man’s questions and avoid punishment as much as possible.

            “Who with?” Mr. Woo asks.

            “Hoseok.” Taehyung says. “I’m with Yoongi as well but he doesn’t do sex.”

            “Do you like to be hurt?” Mr. Woo asks. Taehyung blinks unsure about how to answer this one. He liked it sometimes, but Hoseok always knew when enough was enough. He also always knew when Taehyung wanted it.

            “Sometimes?” Taehyung says unsure.

            “I understand.” Mr. Woo says. Taehyung starts to struggle as Mr. Woo gets closer to him caressing his chest moving his hands down slowly to Taehyung’s waist stopping at his hips. “You are very beautiful; I know I’m going to have fun with you.” Taehyung relaxes when Mr. Woo stands up going over to a cupboard, the cameras have been rolling for 4 minutes already.

            “The real question is should I gag you?” Mr. Woo asks lube and gloves in his hand. Taehyung grunts as Mr. Woo spreads his legs apart to gain access to Taehyung’s hole. “You, of course, know what’s coming.” Mr. Woo says putting the lube on his gloved hand. Taehyung cries out as Mr. Woo pushes a finger in hard. Taehyung grips onto the ropes holding his hands as Mr. Woo puts another finger in, not even waiting for Taehyung to relax.

            “Sir, don’t you think that you should be a bit gentler? Especially if you are going to…” G-Dragon says stopping when Mr. Woo shoots him a look.

            “Ah, stop, stop, please. It hurts.” Taehyung begs as Mr. Woo digs his fingernails into Taehyung’s hole. Taehyung is nearly in tears when suddenly there is banging on the door.

            “Hey! Hey, let us in! What’s going on?!” Taeyang shouts.

            “Fucking hell, turn them off. Now.” Mr. Woo says. Taehyung bites his lip as Mr. Woo slowly pulls his fingers out. “We aren’t done yet.” Mr. Woo says leaning above Taehyung kissing his cheek. G-Dragon goes over to Taehyung covering him in a blanket.

            “I’ll be back in later,” G-Dragon says. He undoes one of the ropes. “Just try and relax.” Taehyung sighs, relax sure, he couldn’t even sleep at night without someone by his side. He just hoped that his members were okay and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Taehyung is the only one that doesn't know if his members are okay or not. I don't know why I decided to do this but I feel like out of all the members it's Namjoon and Taehyung that need to know that the others are okay. I'm sure you'll see what I mean in new chapters.


	17. Punishment is Worth It Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Yoongi are put to the test, can they stay strong?

Namjoon is sitting on the couch looking straight ahead, Yoongi next to him.

            “Just try and relax, Namjoon,” Yoongi says. He touches Namjoon’s shoulder lightly not wanting to startle the younger man. He pulls him back slowly, Namjoon relaxing a bit.

            “We are in an office building that is for sure,” Namjoon says.

            “What floor?” Yoongi asks.

            “Second or third,” Namjoon says.

            “So if we were to get out we’d have to either wait for the elevator or try the stairs?” Yoongi asks.

            “Hyung, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Namjoon says.

            “Why not?” Yoongi asks. “If we have the opportunity I say we take it.” Yoongi looks at the door as it swings open, Mr. Seoh coming in his bag in hand.

            “Hello, boys.” Mr. Seoh says sneering. Yoongi puts his arm over Namjoon’s stomach protectively. “I’m wondering who I should start with? You both were a pain that night. But something about Namjoon just pissed me off almost instantly. I think that’s where I’ll start.”

            “I don’t fucking think so,” Yoongi says.

            “See I thought this might be a problem.” Mr. Seoh says. He takes out a Taser, hiding it behind his back. “That’s why I came prepared.” Mr. Seoh says aiming the Taser at Yoongi shooting it onto his chest. Yoongi shouts in pain falling to the floor. “Stay down if you know what’s good for you.” Mr. Seoh says grabbing Namjoon’s wrist pulling him to his feet. Namjoon grunts pulling back. “Don’t fucking fight, it’ll be worse for you in the end.” Namjoon kicks Mr. Seoh in the shin stomping hard on his foot, the man letting go of Namjoon’s wrist. Namjoon is halfway to the door when Mr. Seoh grabs his waist sending him to the floor. Namjoon coughs as Mr. Seoh puts a knee on Namjoon’s stomach. Mr. Seoh climbs on top of Namjoon pinning his legs. As Mr. Seoh reaches for his bag, Namjoon uses all of his strength to push Mr. Seoh in the chest enough to send the man backward losing his balance. Namjoon crawls backward quickly.

            “You are really starting to piss me off.” Mr. Seoh says standing up going over to Namjoon pulling his hair hard. “I wish you weren’t so pretty.” Mr. Seoh says. Namjoon tries to push him away again only this time Mr. Seoh knows it was coming and pins his hands above his head. He again gets on top of Namjoon pinning him to the ground, using the one hand to hold Namjoon’s hands the other moving Namjoon’s shirt up.

            “Get off!” Namjoon screams as Mr. Seoh is rubbing his bare stomach moving his hand up Namjoon’s body. Yoongi shouts in anger charging at the man knocking him off of Namjoon. Yoongi is hitting and kicking Mr. Seoh before Mr. Seoh grabs Yoongi’s legs pulling them, Yoongi crashing to the floor. Mr. Seoh chuckles pinning Yoongi’s arm to the floor, Mr. Seoh not realizing it was level with Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi bites Mr. Seoh’s arm hard.

            “OW! FUCK!” Mr. Seoh shouts pulling his arm back. Yoongi makes his way over to Namjoon covering him with his body. “You stupid little bastard!” Namjoon looks up at Yoongi.

            “Hyung?” Namjoon asks.

            “It’s okay, Namjoon. It’s alright.” Yoongi says. Namjoon gasps as three other managers come in grabbing Yoongi by the arms dragging him out of the room. “I’ll be fine, Namjoon. Don’t worry.”

            “Yoongi! YOONGI! Where are you taking him?!” Namjoon shouts.

            “I’m not done with you. Not by a long shot.” Mr. Seoh says holding his arm shutting the door. Yoongi grunts as he is pushed into a room, the door being shut in his face.

            “Get that checked out first, then you can punish him however you please.” Mr. Kim says. Yoongi sighs looking around the room. He jumps when the door opens, Zico being pushed inside.

            “Well, shit.” Mr. Khang says. “Stay here.” Zico sighs his phone in the other room as he was unable to grab it in time.

            “You okay?” Zico asks.

            “Yeah, just…kind of bit one of the managers,” Yoongi says rubbing his head.

            “Which one?” Zico asks.

            “I’m not sure I think it was the one that used to work for SM?” Yoongi says.

            “Mr. Seoh,” Zico says. “Is Namjoon with you? Is he safe?”

            “Yeah, I made sure of that,” Yoongi says.

            “You must have bitten him pretty good if he had to get it checked out,” Zico says. Yoongi shrugs. Zico tries the door locked from the outside. He moves out of the way quickly when he hears the lock click. The three managers that helped drag Yoongi to the room carry in a deep freezer of some sort. It was large enough to fit a person inside. Yoongi stiffens when Mr. Seoh returns his arm wrapped in a bandage.

            “So I need to punish both of them?” Mr. Seoh asks Mr. Khang.

            “Yes.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Does it matter where I put Zico?” Mr. Seoh asks. “Freezer or cage?”

            “Cage.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Did you want a butt plug in him?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Sure why not.” Mr. Khang says. Mr. Seoh nods.

            “I’m going to need some help holding Zico back while I prep this one.” Mr. Seoh says pointing to Yoongi. Yoongi backs away, his fists raised. “You really go on the defense don’t you?”

            “Get the fuck away from me,” Yoongi shouts as Mr. Seoh starts to make his way towards him. Yoongi takes a swing catching Mr. Seoh chin slightly.

            “You need some help?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “Yeah.” Mr. Seoh says. Yoongi goes to swing again, his arm getting caught by Mr. Kim. Mr. Khang moves away from Zico, the three managers holding him back. Mr. Khang grabs hold of Yoongi’s other arm.

            “GET OFF!” Yoongi grunts. Mr. Seoh rolls his eyes ripping Yoongi’s shirt in half. Yoongi starts to struggle when Mr. Seoh moves to Yoongi’s pants. Yoongi is pushed to the ground on his stomach, his pants loose enough for Mr. Seoh to pull them down quite easily. Mr. Seoh slips off Yoongi’s underwear.

            “Keep him still.” Mr. Seoh says pulling out lube and gloves. Mr. Seoh puts the gloves on putting the lube on three of his fingers. Yoongi starts to struggle when Mr. Seoh spreads his legs. The other two managers holding him down. Yoongi cries out when Mr. Seoh starts to put one finger in slowly. “Why are you so tight? Relax. I know you have a boyfriend.” Yoongi groans his forehead against the carpeted floor.

            “I’m not into that!” Yoongi shouts.

            “Aren’t into what? Sex?” Mr. Seoh asks. “Well, we will just have to make you like it. You’d be surprised how good it can feel. Hell, maybe your boyfriends will thank me.”

            “Fuck you! I don’t need to be fixed.” Yoongi says. Mr. Seoh shakes his head forcing another finger into Yoongi. Yoongi screams as Mr. Seoh pushes a third finger in hard scraping the inside of Yoongi’s asshole.

            “Oh just wait until you get this in you.” Mr. Seoh says grinning holding a large dildo in his hand. “Had you not been so rough and decided to bite me, I would have gone with a smaller one, but now knowing you are a virgin, it’s going to make this all the more enjoyable.” Yoongi tries desperately to moves his arms the other two holding him down.

            “NO! FUCK! GET OFF!” Yoongi screams panic starting to set in as Mr. Seoh removes his fingers lubing up the dildo.

            “Should we gag him?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “No, I want to hear him scream.” Mr. Seoh says. He chuckles throwing the lube. “See, if you would have just behaved none of this would be happening. Since you were such a pain and gave me this,” points to the bandaged arm “I’m not going to be so nice. Then you are going in there.” Yoongi grunts as Mr. Seoh gestures to the freezer. “It’s nice, right? They were nice enough to purchase it for me.”

            “You aren’t going to get away with this! You are going to fucking jail, you sick bastard!” Yoongi shouts. Mr. Seoh shakes his head pulling Yoongi’s hair hard pulling his head back away from the carpet.

            “You really don’t know when to quit do you?” Mr. Seoh asks. Mr. Seoh lets go of Yoongi’s hair pushing his head against the floor. The three managers now having a hard time holding Zico back as Mr. Seoh thrusts the dildo into Yoongi hard. Yoongi screams a pain shooting throughout his whole body. Yoongi can’t stop the tears from falling as Mr. Seoh roughly pushes the dildo into Yoongi again and again. “God fucking damn you are still tight as hell. Relax.” Mr. Seoh says rubbing Yoongi’s back soothingly. Yoongi chokes out a sob, the pain subsiding some as he starts to lose the strength to fight. “Good boy.” Mr. Seoh says sliding the dildo into Yoongi. With the dildo fully in him, Mr. Seoh turns the man over. “Well shit, I made you cry. Isn’t that something?” Mr. Seoh leans over Yoongi running his hand through Yoongi’s hair. The other hand somehow managing to find its way to Yoongi’s dick. Yoongi moans trying to move but every little move that he made a shooting pain moves throughout his body.

            “St…stop…please.” Yoongi pleads, the other two men letting go of Yoongi’s arms. Mr. Seoh shushes Yoongi kissing him hard on the mouth. Yoongi sobs memories flooding back to him, sitting at his desk alone in a classroom his teacher asking him to stay after school. Yoongi shudders when Mr. Seoh puts his tongue on Yoongi’s nipple sucking hard; he moves his hand past Yoongi’s dick grabbing hold of the dildo pushing it in hard causing the man to scream loudly.

            “Tie his arms. In front of him not behind him.” Mr. Seoh says. He stands going over to the freezer plugging something into the outlet. He opens the lid to the freezer Christmas lights strung up on the inside of the lid. He takes out two padlocks from his pocket. “Key or combination?”

            “If you put that combination on there and Namjoon finds it, you’ll be sure to lose. That kid is a genius.” Mr. Khang says.

            “You want us to tie his legs?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “No need.” Mr. Seoh says. “He’ll be able to sit on his side if he wants, it’s kind of big but it’ll do the trick.” Mr. Seoh says. Yoongi is brought to his feet slowly. He is dragged to the freezer with ease.

            “No, no, no, no. Please.” Yoongi says starting to struggle as he is picked up and laid down into the freezer.

            “Be careful of the lights, they can get hot.” Mr. Seoh says. Yoongi goes to sit up but the freezer is shut. Yoongi lies on his side bringing his knees as close to his body as possible the pain unbearable. His stomach was in knots, the lights above him providing some comfort. He puts his arm above his head against the freezer. He shuts his eyes tight as he hears Zico struggling and shouting. Yoongi sits up slowly, pushing at the lid, nothing. Yoongi screams in frustration punching the lid over and over again sobbing. He does this for what seems like hours until he is too tired to fight anymore. He lies back down completely exhausted. Then he remembers Zico.

            “Zico? ZICO!” Yoongi shouts. “Can you hear me?!”

            “Yeah,” Zico says loudly. “Can you hear me?!”

            “Yes. Are you okay?” Yoongi asks.

            “Sore, really sore. You?” Zico asks.

            “Fucking tired,” Yoongi says.

            “Yeah, me too,” Zico says.

            “Is it dark in there? In the room?” Yoongi asks.

            “Yeah, there’s a little light coming from under the doorway. I’m…I’m locked inside this cage, I can’t move my legs. Well right now I can’t move anything, it hurts too much.” Zico says.

            “Did…did they put something in you too?” Yoongi asks.

            “Buttplug,” Zico says. “Are you okay? How…are you holding up?”

            “It hurts, a lot. My stomach is turning. I just want to know if Namjoon is alright.” Yoongi says.

            “They tied you up right?” Zico asks. “Focus on yourself right now, I know it seems like it’s a hard thing to do but just try and focus on getting out of the restraints if you can. But rest first. Relax, your stomach is turning because you aren’t used to this and because there is something stuck inside you. You just need to relax your body. Sometimes the object will come out due to your body knowing that it isn’t supposed to be there.”

            “But it’s so big and my hands are tied in front of me so I can’t reach behind me,” Yoongi says.

            “Just try and relax. That’s the first step.” Zico says. “After you are relaxed you try and get free.”

            “Thanks, Zico,” Yoongi says relaxing laying his head down. “Should I call you Zico?”

            “I’m in the process of changing my legal name to Zico so yeah. That is completely fine.” Zico says. “Ow fuck.” Yoongi heard a sound that made him think Zico hit his hand against one of the bars.

            “Don’t injure yourself, yeah?” Yoongi says. “And you should try and relax too.”

            “I’ll try…to both of those inquiries.” Zico says. Yoongi chuckles.

            “No wonder you and Namjoon get along,” Yoongi says. “Both smart as hell.”

            “Get some rest,” Zico says. Yoongi sighs nodding.

            “Yeah, sure thing. You too.” Yoongi says. He closes his eyes, imagining for the first time Taehyung in the middle of him, Hoseok on the other side, Hoseok’s large arm draped around Taehyung’s small form gripping onto Yoongi’s arm. “Good night Hoseok…good night Taehyung.” Yoongi whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yoongi is a little bit of a fighter,okay okay he's more than a little bit of a fighter but that is just how I see him. He wasn't just going to sit back and watch Namjoon be hurt. Not on his watch. Since this is Yoongi's first time doing anything anal it is going to hurt a lot worse and since Mr. Seoh is a jerk he made sure it wasn't pleasant.


	18. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Yoon is trying to keep Jin as long as he can, keeping him away from Mr. Park. But what happens when Mr. Park looses his patience and happens to strike?

Jin is lying in the bed after a long session with Mr. Yoon. It was strange, it was as if Mr. Yoon was trying to keep him there longer or as long as possible. He sits up hearing Mr. Yoon conversing with someone outside in the hallway.

            “Okay but why those two? One is older the other is younger.” Mr. Cho says.

            “This is why it works. Because of the age difference, plus Donghae isn’t the oldest member. And Taemin is only a year younger.” Mr. Yoon explains.

            “Well I will try and get Taemin but Donghae might be tough, he’s recording and rehearsing for the comeback.” Mr. Cho says. “But he should be taking a break from recording in about 15 minutes, is that okay?”

            “Yeah, that’s fine just as long as he comes.” Mr. Yoon says. Jin looks at the door as it opens slowly, Mr. Yoon entering once more. Jin barely notices the bag in his hand. “I got some food for you. I’m going to ask you to eat it and I can take pictures of you.” Jin chuckles thinking of Jimin and Jungkook. “What?”

            “Its just…two of my members were on the same shoot one day and Jimin was asked to eat food and Jungkook, his boyfriend, kept saying ‘I want you’. It made the fans go crazy.” Jin says.

            “You like grapes? Cheese?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “I like any food,” Jin says. Mr. Yoon grins tossing Jin a water. Jin opens the water drinking a large gulp. Jin cocks his head as Mr. Yoon goes into the bathroom with a sponge. “What are you doing?”

            “Getting some hot water, I want your chest to be wet.” Mr. Yoon says. “And that water you have in your hand is cold. Probably don’t want that poured on you. Crap…I’m gonna need some help.”

            “You can’t multitask?” Jin asks teasing him.

            “I mean I could try but the photos would turn out well not the best.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “If I’m in them, they’ll turn out just fine,” Jin says.

            “You really are confident in your looks aren’t you?” Mr. Yoon asks chuckling. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to track down a helper.” Jin nods sitting up. He stands up going into the restroom while he is going he hears the door open and close.

            “That was fast,” Jin says washing his hands. Jin looks up to see Mr. Park standing in the restroom doorway. “Um…who are you?”

            “Mr. Park, I thought that photographer was hiding you from me. I’m only here for a small amount of time.” Mr. Park says.

            “Why is that?” Jin asks.

            “Because I caused a scene. Is it my fault that one of the trainees was a pain and needed to be punished? I was only doing my job. But apparently having fun in the lobby isn’t seen as good behavior.” Mr. Park says. Jin backs away slowly as Mr. Park makes his way towards him. He groans as he is pushed into the shower. He pushes Mr. Park slightly as Mr. Park moves to remove Jin’s pants. Mr. Park moves past him turning on the shower. Jin blinks the water getting in his eyes wetting his hair. Mr. Park uses this opportunity to strip Jin’s pants down. Jin coughs as he is pushed against the wall hard his arms being pinned by Mr. Park. “I’m honestly so glad that they decided on you. I always liked you. I was so excited about having you.” Jin struggles as Mr. Park pulls Jin’s underwear down.

            “Stop! Get off, please. Please.” Jin says.

            “I’m trying to decide how I want to fuck you. Your face is so hot that I don’t want you facing away from me, but something tells me you aren’t going to be a good boy.” Mr. Park says gripping Jin’s chin. Jin cries out as Mr. Park bites Jin’s neck moving to remove his own pants. Jin groans as Mr. Park punches him in the stomach hard. He punches him again only this time on the side of his body, twice, then moving to the other side punching three times. Jin lower half is picked up, Mr. Park not wasting any time thrusting into Jin. Jin screams as Mr. Park thrusts hard into him somewhat dry ripping Jin’s hole.

            “Stop, stop, please. It hurts!” Jin says sobbing. Jin groans as Mr. Park punches him in the side again, Jin slowly losing consciousness as he feels Mr. Park pull out sending Jin crashing to the floor bleeding from his anus bruises starting to form on his side.

            “Shit! Shit, Jin?! JIN!” Taemin screams turning off the shower. “Jin? Come on stay with me.”

            “Taemin?” Jin asks looking up, the whole world seems to shake.

            “Yeah, just…just stay with me, okay? Did you hit your head?” Taemin asks pulling him into his arms.

            “My head? No, he hit me a lot. Everything hurts.” Jin says.

            “I know, I know,” Taemin says. Mr. Yoon sighs picking up Jin. He sets him on the bed.

            “Just rest, for now, Jin.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “I’m staying with him,” Taemin says.

            “Alright if that’s what you want.” Mr. Paek says. Jin groans hearing the older man yelling. “As for you! You are done. This is the last fucking straw! I’m terminating your contract; now get the fuck out of my building.”

            “Namjoon?” Jin cries out, he pulls his knees close to his chest. “Namjoon…” Taemin sighs pulling out his phone. He might not be able to call him but at least he can play RM’s mixtape so that he could hear his voice. Taemin sighs not sure which one to pick deciding on his personal favorite. He lays the phone next to Jin playing I Believe. “Thank you.”

            “No problem,” Taemin says. He grabs the warm blanket from Mr. Yoon covering Jin in it.

            “Can…can you play Spring Day? On repeat?” Jin asks. Taemin nods finding it on his phone. “You…you already had it on your phone?”

            “I like you guys,” Taemin says. “I kind of have to, or else Jimin would kill me.” Jin just smiles curling up, even more, resting his head on the pillow. Before Taemin knows it Jin is snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter I know but I just wanted to write a small scene.


	19. Forced to Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Hoseok have been chosen for something. What is that something? And how will it affect their friendship and their relationships? Jackson finally breaks down fearing that his Hyung and lover will be hurt.

Jimin is sitting close to Jungkook holding him tightly. Hoseok is by the window looking outside when suddenly the door opens as Mr. Mun enters with a camera and tripod. He sets the camera up. Jimin looks at Hoseok nervously.

            “You two, on the ground.” Mr. Mun says pointing to Jimin and Hoseok. Hoseok walks over sitting on the ground. Jimin not moving from his place on the couch. “I’m not going to ask you twice.” Jimin stands up going over to sit next to Hoseok. “Which one of you is a top? I mean I would say Hoseok here but you never know.”

            “I don’t top,” Jimin says. Mr. Mun nods.

            “Understood. Jimin lay down. Hoseok climb on top of him.” Mr. Mun says. Hoseok looks at Mr. Mun eyes wide. “You will do as I say or the youngest will pay the price.” Mr. Mun says pointing to Jungkook.

            “Jimin, hyung, just do what he says,” Jungkook says. “It’s complete bullshit that you even have to do this but just do it.” Mr. Mun rolls his eyes ignoring him. It was as if he wasn’t even there until he needed leverage.

            “Just do what feels comfortable.” Mr. Mun says. “Maybe start with kissing.” Jimin pauses to look at Kookie.

            “It’s okay, Jimin. It’s okay, you can do it.” Jungkook says. Jimin nods putting his arms around Hobi’s neck knowing the older man probably wouldn’t be the one to make the first move. He pulls Hoseok into a soft kiss. He pulls Hoseok into his arms whispering to him.

            “We just pretend that we like each other. I don’t want you to get hurt, Hyung. I think this is better than the alternative. Taehyung will understand.” Jimin whispers into Hobi’s ear. Hoseok nods kissing Jimin back. Jimin smiles slipping his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth.

            “Undress one another.” Mr. Mun orders. Jimin grabs Hoseok’s shirt pulling it up his body, Jimin sits up having trouble getting it over Hobi’s head. Jimin grabs hold of one of Hobi’s hands as the man starts to cover himself up.

            “It’s alright. You look good.” Jimin says. Hoseok grins pulling at Jimin’s shirt attacking his lips. Hoseok too fights to get Jimin’s shirt off when he does Jimin almost instantly attacks Hoseok’s lips biting his lower lip playfully. Hoseok puts his head on Jimin’s chest moving to take Jimin’s pants off unsure. “Go ahead.” Jimin whispers. Hoseok unbuttons Jimin’s pants grabbing them where they meet Jimin’s hips. He slowly pulls them down off his body throwing them to the side. Jimin pushes Hoseok so that Jimin is now on top of him. Jimin grins as he grabs Hoseok’s side tickling him. Hoseok starts to laugh and giggle. “I’m going to take your pants off now,” Jimin says biting his lip. Hoseok sits up using his elbows nodding. Jimin unbuttons Hoseok’s jeans pulling them off him. Mr. Mun makes his way over to the two men noticing that they are both soft.

            “Well, this isn’t going to do.” Mr. Mun says reaching for Jimin when suddenly Jungkook shoots out of his seat coming between Mr. Mun and Jimin.

            “Don’t touch them. I can help.” Jungkook says. Mr. Mun nods allowing him to move towards his boyfriend. “Can I use your phone, please, sir?” Mr. Mun sighs handing it to him. Jungkook typing quickly in an open internet browser, he then hands the phone to Hoseok who grins’ scrolling through whatever is on the screen. Jungkook then turns his attention to his boyfriend. “Relax. Just pretend we are in the dorm. Close your eyes.” Jungkook says. Jimin nods closing his eyes. Jungkook kisses Jimin hard on the mouth putting his hand down Jimin’s boxers rubbing gently at first. Jimin moans kissing Jungkook back the older man starting to get hard just from that one touch. Mr. Mun had seen enough as he grips onto Jungkook’s arm pulling him back.

            “That’s quite enough, you did your job.” Mr. Mun says. Hoseok now hard jumps when Mr. Mun drops a condom on his chest tossing him a bottle of lube. “I expected you’d want protection.”

            “Thank you, sir,” Hoseok says. He knew Jimin had never done it bare before, Jungkook was too scared to try afraid of hurting his better half.

            “Continue.” Mr. Mun says. “Do whatever feels comfortable I don’t know you like you two do.” Hoseok looks at Jimin. This man was a power bottom and Hoseok was okay with doing whatever he wanted. Jimin pushes Hoseok down climbing on top of him. Jimin leans down whispering into Hoseok’s ear.

            “I want to be under you. I don’t know if being on top will feel comfortable.” Jimin says. Hoseok nods moving Jimin to the floor. Hoseok grips Jimin’s boxers pulling them off trailing his finger down Jimin’s leg stopping at his foot. Hoseok moves his hands to Jimin’s side the man now fully naked. “Don’t you dare…”

            “I’m getting my revenge from earlier,” Hoseok says tickling the man. Jimin can’t hold in his snorts as he squirms underneath him. Hoseok moves to take off his own underwear off. Jimin bites his lip seeing Hoseok’s cock hard, well not the first time, being in a dorm with seven members who are with each other they are more than likely going to walk in on each other. But this is the first time that he had gotten a really good look at it and Hoseok had a thicker dick. Jungkook’s was long but skinny. Hoseok can see the concern in the younger man’s eyes. “I’ll be gentle, you tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop and wait until you relax okay?” Hoseok says. He moves to put the lube on his fingers. Mr. Mun stopping him.

            “No prep, nobody wants to see that.” Mr. Mun says. Jimin groans resting his head on the carpet.

            “It’s okay, Hobi. I trust you.” Jimin says.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to be on top?” Hoseok asks. Jimin shakes his head.

            “No, no, this is better,” Jimin says. Hoseok nods quickly, unwrapping the condom putting it on lubing it a lot. Hoseok puts his hand underneath Jimin’s butt lifting slowly using his other hand to spread Jimin’s cheeks. Hoseok puts his dick on the outside of Jimin’s hole staying there for a few seconds until the younger man relaxed knowing that if he pushed himself in when Jimin was tense it would hurt worse. Hoseok slowly pushes himself into Jimin. Jimin groans gripping onto Hoseok’s arm.

            “Do you want me to stop?” Hoseok asks caressing Jimin’s cheek kissing him softly on the lips.

            “It’s okay,” Jimin says. Hoseok nods pushing himself in further. Jimin giggles as Hoseok lightly kisses Jimin’s neck.

            “You are so cute,” Hoseok says.

            “I’m not cute!” Jimin says blushing. Jimin pulls Hoseok down so that their chests are touching leaning up now moving his hands to Hoseok’s hips. He softly pushes them down Hoseok slowly pushing himself deeper into Jimin.

            “Hurry it up!” Mr. Mun shouts. Hoseok looks at him.

            “I thought you said we could take our time. Do it however we want.” Hoseok says. Mr. Mun stands up going over to Hoseok pulling his hair roughly.

            “What did you just say?” Mr. Mun asks. “Did I ask you to get lippy with me?”

            “Leave him alone!” Jungkook shouts. Mr. Mun pulls Hoseok off of Jimin, the force causing Hoseok to pull out of Jimin. Hoseok shouts as punches start to land on his face as he desperately tries to cover up. Jimin then gets onto Mr. Mun’s back putting his arm around Mr. Mun’s neck squeezing. Jungkook then moves quickly to pull Jimin off before Mr. Mun could do something. Jungkook holds Jimin close covering him with his body. Jungkook coughs as he endures the kicks raining in from the manager. Mr. Mun then turns to Hoseok again kicking him a good 3 times for good measure before he turns back to the cameras turning them off.

 

Jackson sighs standing outside of the door with Mark and BamBam waiting for further instructions. Mr. Mun asked them to be on standby in case something was to happen. BamBam could tell that something was bothering Jackson he just didn’t know what. Jackson looks up to see Dr. Lee coming down the hallway he quickly moves so that BamBam and Mark are behind him. Dr. Lee stops in front of the three men, he smiles at Mark who bows to him.

            “Don’t forget our next appointment, yes?” Dr. Lee asks.

            “Yes, sir,” Mark says bowing. Jackson growls when Dr. Lee goes to tap Mark on the shoulder.

            “Drop the honorifics. We’re friends.” Dr. Lee says. “I’ll see you two soon enough.” Dr. Lee turning his attention to Jackson and BamBam. As Dr. Lee is walking away, Jackson turns to Mark. He starts to speak in Mandarin what he does when he gets angry or upset.

            “What was that all about?!” Jackson shouts making Mark jump. Mark answers in Mandarin leaving BamBam to piece whatever was going on by himself.

            “What? He gave me a massage after practice the other day. He was really nice and it helped.” Mark says.

            “No, no, you are not going to see him again!” Jackson yells.

            “Jackson, he’s a doctor he’s supposed to help,” Mark says. Mark pauses now realizing that Jackson is shaking. “Gaga, hey, hey, why are you getting so upset?” Jackson’s bottom lip quivers as he tries to not break down. Jackson grabs hold of Mark’s shirt tightly.

            “You can’t, okay? Please…please promise me you won’t?” Jackson says. Mark pulls Jackson into his arms, Jackson finally breaking down into sobs. “Please, hyung, please, I can’t have you hurt too. I’d rather he…he do it to me.”

            “Do what? Jackson, do what?!” Mark asks.

            “Touch us, put things in us, rape us in front of other groups,” BamBam says knowing Jackson is never going to be able to say it out loud and certainly not in the state he was in. Jackson is shaking and breathing heavily still sobbing.

            “Gaga, come on, calm down. It’s alright. It’s alright my little lamb. Just breathe. I’m here. BamBam is too.” Mark says. BamBam comes over resting his hand on Jackson’s back rubbing in circles. “Sing in Thai,” Mark instructs him. Before BamBam can start to sing, Mr. Mun exits the room towel in hand wiping off his fingers and knuckles.

            “Go clean them up. I’m going to have to try the younger ones next time.” Mr. Mun says walking away. Mark walks Jackson into the room setting him on the couch.

            “Just, stay here, Gaga,” Mark says. “I know you want to help but you just got done having a panic attack. Rest. We can handle it.” BamBam had already gone over to the sink, Mark starting to collect the two men’s clothes.

            “He made you have sex didn’t he?” BamBam asks. He goes over to Hoseok first accessing the damage; his arms were bruised probably from covering up. His nose was bleeding slightly, his lip cut. BamBam starts to wipe the blood off Hoseok. Youngjae walks into the room with bags of ice. He spots Jackson curled up on the couch.

            “What’s wrong with Jackson? What the fuck happened?” Youngjae asks. He hands one of the bags to BamBam who puts it on Hoseok’s lip.

            “Mr. Mun…made us have sex with each other. But we weren’t moving fast enough and I talked back and he just lost it.” Hoseok says.

            “Gaga had a panic attack, he’s okay. Just…kept things in like he usually does.” Mark says. Mark nods to Youngjae as he tosses him the bag of ice. Jungkook takes it from him putting it on his ribs underneath his shirt. “Do you need help getting dressed, Jimin?” Mark asks.

            “No, no I’ll be okay. I didn’t…Jungkook shielded me from taking any hits.” Jimin says.

            “Are you sore?” Youngjae asks. “I can get you some Advil; Mr. Mun doesn’t exactly let you prep each other.”

            “Advil would be nice,” Jimin says putting his shirt on slowly. Jimin looks at Jungkook starting to say something “Look, Kookie…”

            “Don’t, Jimin. I told you. It’s fine. What were you supposed to do? Say no, get beaten? You had to, I understand.” Jungkook says kissing Jimin on the lips. “Let’s just try to move past it. Hyung, don’t beat yourself up to bad, you did everything you could. Taehyung will understand.” Jungkook says.

            “Yoongi might…he might lose it.” Jimin says. “More the fact that you were hit and hurt.”

            “Does Yoongi top or bottom?” Youngjae asks bluntly.

            “Youngjae! You can’t just ask that!” BamBam shouts at him hitting him on the side.

            “We…we don’t do sex,” Hoseok says. “Just cuddling and dating, that’s it,” Hoseok says getting dressed. JB comes into the room.

            “Food and then home,” JB says. Jackson sits up when he hears the word food.

            “Food?!” Jackson says excitedly. “They should pick,” Jackson says pointing to Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok.

            “Soup and salad,” Jimin says. Mark nods helping Jimin stand. Jimin almost immediately back hugs Jungkook putting his arms around Jungkook’s waist putting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder.

            “Stop being so cute, you two,” Jackson says.

            “Can’t help it,” Jungkook says. The group is laughing and chatting as they exit the room heading to the car. The GOT7 boys can’t erase what happened but they can help their friends forget for a little while, and that was enough.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Markson shipper all the way but adding BamBam into the mix just makes it so much better. I couldn't have BamBam be with anybody else the three of them just seem to fit.


	20. Even the Strongest People Have Their Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is put into a position he never thought he'd be put in. What and how will this man react to one of his former members attack?

Chanyeol is sitting next to Baekhyun the TV in the lounge on full blast.

            “All 7 members of BTS have been reported missing by their company, BigHit. It is imperative that if you see any of them to call the hotline. We don’t know if this is connected with the stories coming from former stars about the abuse they have endured within their respective companies. We have reached out to multiple families of current idols for comment; here is what one family had to say.” The reporter says.

            “Please tell us the name of your son and the company in which he is signed and explain a bit about what you’ve experienced.” The interviewer asks.

            “Pyo Ji-Hoon, he is known by the fans as P.O., he’s currently signed with CJ Entertainment and Seven seasons.” Mr. Pyo says.

            “Well to be honest we really thought that everything was over after the lawsuit and everything but after a few months with this new company, we started noticing a change in not only our son but the rest of the group as well. We’ve tried talking to him about it but he’s become a very private person. I am honestly thankful for Jiho; he really does his best protecting every member as best he can.” Mrs. Pyo says.

            “Your son is the youngest member, yes?” The interviewer asks.

            “Yes, even though he doesn’t act like it.” Mr. Pyo says chuckling. Mr. Yang enters the room with Luhan causing Chanyeol to turn off the TV. Baekhyun rolls his eyes looking at Luhan.

            “Luhan, hyung what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks coldly.

            “Is that any way to treat your elder?” Luhan asks approaching Chanyeol.

            “After what you did to Tao, yes, I’m not going to respect you, in fact, I have lost all respect for you,” Chanyeol says. Chanyeol gasps when Luhan slaps him hard across the face. Baekhyun instantly stands to push Luhan back hard.

            “What the fuck was that?!” Baekhyun shouts.

            “Get off me!” Chanyeol shouts as Mr. Yang grabs his arm. “I’m not leaving him! Baek! BAEK!” Luhan chuckles pushing Baekhyun onto the couch. He climbs on top of him. Baekhyun grunts squirming underneath him.

            “Stop that! I know you want me.” Luhan says pinning Baekhyun’s legs with his thighs.

            “You really can’t take no for an answer can you?” Baekhyun says scoffing. Luhan growls digging his nails into Baekhyun’s wrist causing the younger man to cry out in pain. “I told you no once before what makes you think I’m going to change my mind? Forcing yourself on me is just going to make me hate you even more!” Baekhyun says spitting in Luhan’s face.

            “I don’t care, you fucking think I care? As long as I have you, I don’t care if you love me or hate me.” Luhan says wiping the spit off his face. “You have some fight in you, I like that. Almost as much as I like to hurt you.” Luhan says. Baekhyun knees Luhan as he is able to get his knee out from under Luhan. Luhan groans rolling off the couch in pain. Baekhyun crawls off the couch standing up going over to the door. He tries to open it, locked. He grunts being pushed up against the door hard. One thing was for sure, Baekhyun was not going to give up without a fight, and he elbows Luhan in the face knocking the man back. Luhan reaches into his back pocket pulling out handcuffs. “I was really hoping not to use these,” Luhan says pulling Baekhyun to the coffee table. He cuffs Baekhyun’s wrist to the leg of the table.

            “Seriously, what the hell are you doing Luhan?!” Baekhyun asks. He thought of the man as a brother, a friend. A friend would never do this to another. “This isn’t like you.”

            “You don’t know me, not current me. You know the old me. I’ve discovered things about myself, like my attraction to both males and females. The fact that I like to hurt others.” Luhan says.

            “It should be consensual the person should want to be hurt,” Baekhyun answers him. Luhan groans in anger.

            “You would never want to have sex with me! You are too in love with that giant elf! It’s not my fault that you are so fucking sexy. Now, since you were so rough with me, in the beginning, I think it’s only fair that you give me pleasure first, don’t you think?” Luhan asks. Baekhyun sobs pulling at the handcuffs as Luhan starts to undo his pants.

            “Luhan, please. Please, don’t do this.” Baekhyun says pleading with the man. Baekhyun doesn’t think that he’ll be able to handle this; he could handle just about everything else but his brother, his friend doing this to him. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle that. Baekhyun moves his head away from Luhan who has now since pulled off his pants and underwear.

            “Don’t do this, you have to cooperate this will all go a lot smoother,” Luhan says. Baekhyun shakes his head clamping his mouth shut. Luhan grips onto Baekhyun’s chin grabbing a handful of hair. “Open your fucking mouth.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun asks he shouldn’t have said anything because now Luhan’s fingers were shoved into his mouth opening it wider. Luhan then moves his dick closer to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun at this point is at his wit's end and tears and snot running down his face. “Stop, please, Luhan, please.” Baekhyun sobs.

            “Shut up and take it like a man,” Luhan says forcing his dick into Baekhyun’s mouth. Luhan then proceeds to put his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head forcing his dick deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun groans as he is forced to take Luhan’s whole length. He coughs and catches his breathe when Luhan allows him to. Baekhyun grunts when Luhan again forces his dick into his mouth. “You know, when I wrote Lu I was thinking and talking about you, I could only really pretend and imagine what a blow job would feel like from you. It’s everything I ever thought and wanted.” Baekhyun gags and spit drips down Luhan’s dick. Luhan starts to thrust his dick into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun could feel Luhan’s dick go rock hard as he is almost ready to climax. Luhan does one last thrust shooting his load into the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Through all of this the two men hadn’t even noticed the banging on the door, the door is kicked open, and Sehun, Chen, and Kai rush into the room. They are in disbelief as to what they are seeing. Before Kai and Chen can even remotely begin to stop him, Sehun tackles Luhan to the ground landing punches to his face and chest. Baekhyun groans as he vomits onto to the floor in complete shambles at this point.

            “I’ll fucking kill you! You stupid son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU?!” Sehun shouts.

            “Sehun! Sehun, stop! SEHUN!” Kai screams trying to make the man stop his relentless assault. At this point the rest of EXO, Tao and Kyungsoo included run into the room.

            “Sehun, sweetheart, enough! SEHUN!” Suho shouts as Chen and Xiumin along with Kai pull the younger man off a bloody Luhan. Kyungsoo looks at Luhan who still has no pants on dick dripping with sweet and leftover cum, then to Baekhyun who is being somewhat comforted by Tao.

            “You didn’t…tell me you didn’t Luhan.” Kyungsoo looking at Luhan in disbelief. The look and disgust on Kyungsoo and the rest of his friends’ faces making Luhan realize the damage and severity of what he has done. Chanyeol hits the door frame as he comes barreling into the room.

            “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks slowly approaching the man. “Fuck,” Chanyeol says as he sees the state he is in. He turns to Luhan holding out his hand. “Give me the fucking keys or we let Sehun here beat you until you can no longer see out of your left eye.” Sehun is still seething with anger being held back and comforted by Suho. Luhan just tosses Chanyeol the keys, Chanyeol uncuffing Baekhyun from the coffee table picking him up. He sits down on the couch, Baekhyun in his arms holding him close.  

            “Kyungsoo…I…” Luhan tries to say reaching out to him. Kyungsoo just turns away hugging Tao tightly. Chanyeol starts to sing softly then louder knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t be the only person that this would help.

 

 **When you were here before**  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

 **You float like a feather**  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

 **But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

 **I don't care if it hurts**  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

 **I want you to notice**  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

 **But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

 **He's running out again,**  
He's running out  
He's run run run run

 **Whatever makes you happy**  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

 **But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?**  
**I don't belong here.**  
I don't belong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually think that Luhan is capable of this but I needed a person who could break Baekhyun and for some reason Luhan is always the one that I pick as being 'evil' in my stories. Luhan isn't necessarily in love with Kyungsoo but he sees him as a really good friend and doesn't ever want to lose him or make him think he's a bad person. Out of all the people in the group, Sehun and Kyungsoo are the ones Luhan care about the most.


	21. Even Legends Are Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul and the rest of Super Junior get a unexpected call from their maknae line whom are both enlisted. Because of their latest comeback the legends have been subjected to the abuse again how do they cope?

Super Junior is in the recording studio, on a break. Eunhyuk is next to Donghae who has his head in Eunhyuk’s lap. Leeteuk is watching Heechul closely the man unable to sit comfortably. Yesung is at the table twirling in his chair. Shindong and Siwon went to get the group something to eat. Heechul suddenly answers his phone.

            “Kyuhyun? Ryeowook?” Heechul asks. He puts it on speaker for the rest of the members to hear. “Why are you calling, are you okay? You are on speaker.”

            “Us? What are you talking about? We heard…is Yesung okay?” Ryeowook asks. Yesung stops spinning.

            “Yeah, guys I’m okay,” Yesung says.

            “Well, the company called and said that he was sick and that we were needed. We have vacation time stacked up in case something like this was to happen.” Kyuhyun says.

            “No, don’t,” Leeteuk says. “Don’t come. Everyone is fine.”

            “It doesn’t sound like it. Seriously what is going on?” Kyuhyun asks. “Heechul, hyung, has the abuse started again? We heard about all of the stories and everything coming out. People won’t stop asking us.”

            “Why would they lie to us about this?” Ryeowook asks.

            “To get you back here,” Heechul says. “So that they ensure you don’t say anything to anyone.”

            “Heechul, are you alright?” Ryeowook asks. Heechul groans handing the phone to Leeteuk.

            “I can’t do this,” Heechul says rushing out of the room.

            “Shit…Yesung, go check on him, yeah?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yeah, of course. You two, stay there, keep quiet and just try and get through this, if someone from the company arrives, call us right away. Understood?” Yesung asks.

            “Yes, hyung, understood. Stay safe, we love you.” Kyuhyun says. Yesung nods patting Leeteuk on the shoulder rushing out the door after Heechul. Leeteuk starts to pace back and forth. He hangs up the phone putting it on the desk.

            “I thought the abuse was done for him, Heechul I mean,” Eunhyuk says hearing Donghae snoring. Donghae doesn’t know much, the group always tried to shield him as much as possible but being that he was so young when he first came, his pictures were highly requested. So his members would give him something to relax him and hopefully make him forget it ever happened. The way the company worked it because of the military enlistments is they switched favorites, except for one, Shindong. He beat a manager so badly that they decided it wasn’t a good idea to put their hands on him. When Eunhyuk and Donghae were enlisted Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were abused. When Heechul and Leeteuk enlisted Eunhyuk and Yesung were abused. But to be honest, the managers forgot about them, they would get a visit every few months or so and an incident would take place. They all hated themselves for not helping their fellow signees but a break from the abuse that they have endured for so long they needed it.

            “I guess not. We haven’t been as close with him though. If anyone would know it would be Kyung-Hoon and the rest of the cast.” Leeteuk says. “He doesn’t talk to us all that much anymore, he feels like he’s a burden.”

            “If he’s being hurt and abused and he’s holding it all in, it is going to spill out eventually. He’ll freak out and he’ll break down.” Eunhyuk says. He looks down at the younger man. All he wanted to do was to protect him, to protect all of them, but Donghae especially. Shindong and Siwon come into the room.

            “Food has arrived…” Siwon says looking around. “Where’s Heechul? Where’s Yesung?”

            “They needed some air,” Leeteuk says grabbing the food from Shindong.

            “Should we wake him?” Shindong asks looking at Donghae who is fast asleep in Eunhyuk’s arms.

            “No, no, let’s not,” Eunhyuk says. Eunhyuk smiles getting handed a box. The men are eating in silence when suddenly Mr. Yang knocks on the door.

            “Well, isn’t this cute?” Mr. Yang says looking at Donghae and Eunhyuk. “He’s been requested.” Leeteuk stands up, Siwon following suit. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

            “You stay the fuck away from them,” Shindong says his fists balled up. Mr. Yang sighs clapping as Mr. Cho and three other managers come into the room. Donghae sits up in a daze. Eunhyuk grabs hold of him as Mr. Cho grabs Donghae’s other arm.

            “Hyuk, let go.” Mr. Cho says.

            “No, no, please don’t take him. Please.” Eunhyuk pleads. Mr. Cho groans pulling Eunhyuk to his feet.

            “Then I’ll just have to take both of you.” Mr. Cho says. “Teach you a fucking lesson.” Donghae pulls back still sitting on the couch. “You are wanted for pictures, that’s it. If you would just behave you won’t get hurt.” Donghae rises to his feet.

            “Then leave Eunhyuk out of this,” Donghae says. Mr. Cho jumps back as Shindong tackles one of the managers as Leeteuk is being dragged out of the room. “Hyung! Hyung!! Where are you taking him?!”

            “Let’s go.” Mr. Cho says. Donghae turns to Eunhyuk kissing him on the lips softly.

            “I’ll be okay. Don’t follow me. Stay close to them.” Donghae says. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Eunhyuk says, Siwon and Shindong now beside him. Donghae follows after Mr. Cho; it had been a while since he recorded at this place. He trails behind Mr. Cho through a hallway in a completely new building Donghae had never been in before. He looks around seeing a hallway full of doors. Donghae is pushed into the room by Mr. Cho.

            “Behave, be a good boy, listen to Mr. Yoon.” Mr. Cho says closing the door. Donghae looks around unsure of what to do.

            “Donghae!” Taemin shouts running to him, a towel wrapped around his waist, he must have just gotten out of the shower because he was soaking wet. “You okay?”

            “They took Leeteuk away. I don’t know where he is.” Donghae says. Tears start to form in Donghae’s eyes.

            “Don’t cry. It’s okay, Mr. Yoon is nice. Nothing is going to happen.” Taemin says grabbing Donghae’s hands. “I’ll be here the whole time.” Jin comes out of the bathroom boxers on, hair wet. Jin bows to Donghae. “This is Jin. He’s a part of BTS.”

            “I know, Minnie,” Donghae says bowing to Jin as well. “I’m Donghae; it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” Donghae jumps hearing a scream that sounds like Leeteuk coming from down the hall. “I hope they leave it, I don’t want anybody else to get hurt, especially not my Eunie.”

            “Shindong should know better than that, Leeteuk wouldn’t want anybody else to get hurt either,” Taemin says.

            “It’s not Shindong I’m worried about,” Donghae says. “I know how Siwon gets when it comes to Yesung or Leeteuk he will go crazy to protect them.”

            “You don’t worry about that, okay? Worry about yourself. First, you have to get undressed, keep your underwear on for now.” Taemin says.

            “Undressed?” Donghae asks. Donghae starts to unbutton his shirt slowly stripping it off. He then moves to take his pants off kicking them to the side. Mr. Yoon comes into the room again with a new camera. “Hello,” Donghae says bowing to him.

            “Hi, there.” Mr. Yoon says smiling at him. Mr. Yoon points to the sofa off to the side. “Why don’t you get comfortable on the sofa, that’s where you’ll be most likely.” Donghae nods going over to the sofa. Donghae stops in his tracks when he hears Eunhyuk screaming now. “I’ll just be right back.” Mr. Yoon says exiting the room following the screaming. Mr. Paek must have brought one of his favorites back to be punished by Mr. Yang and Mr. Cho, which is the only explanation as to why there was so much screaming. Mr. Yang had to have two of the members of Super Junior present either to punish them as well or for them to watch the punishment. Super Junior doesn’t usually record in this studio they have their own, but since Mr. Paek had started abusing Heechul again, the other men were also more than likely to be subjected to abuse again. Mr. Yoon enters the room, Leeteuk being held by three unknown managers sobbing. Mr. Cho is on top of Eunhyuk pinning him down; Tao is tied to a chair, Mr. Yang behind him with a tie around his neck squeezing tightly.

            “STOP! Please! He can’t breathe!” Eunhyuk shouts trying desperately to get out from under the man.

            “That’s the whole fucking point, so he won’t have enough energy to fight me off anymore.” Mr. Yang says.

            “I think you’ve done enough.” Mr. Yoon says, Tao in a tank top his arms, wrists, and shoulders riddled with bruises and red marks. “I don’t think he’ll fight anymore, I mean look at him.” Mr. Yang cuts the binds around Tao’s wrists; he is brought to his feet.

            “Follow me, since you think you know everything there is to know.” Mr. Yang says. “Bring Leeteuk and Eunhyuk when you are ready. Yesung is yours for the taking if you’d like, Mr. Cho. Siwon and Shindong won’t be a problem.” Mr. Yoon gulps following after Mr. Yang. Mr. Yang curses when he enters the room. Mr. Yoon isn’t sure of what to make of it, there were at least 2 dozen lockers, chests, and other confined spaces, shackles attached to the wall. “Wait here, if I get back and he’s gone, in fact, if any of them are gone, I will not be happy.” Mr. Yang says giving Mr. Yoon a death stare.

            “Any of them?” Mr. Yoon asks. “Hello?!” Mr. Yoon yells. “If you can hear me, answer me.”

            “Who are you?” Sehun asks.

            “I’m Mr. Yoon. I know I am the one that hurt Chen but I promise nothing like that will happen again.” Mr. Yoon says. “Are you okay?”

            “I don’t know to be honest; it was fucking worth it though. Beating his face in.” Sehun says.

            “Sehun, you are locked in a locker,” Tao says.

            “I’m aware, Tao but after what that piece of shit did to Baekhyun he deserved it. I’ll survive.” Sehun says. “I don’t know if Key can talk I think he was gagged.”

            “Key?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “From SHINee,” Tao says. Mr. Yoon jumps when he hears Leeteuk screaming.

            “I will fucking kill you! Don’t touch him! Leave him alone, he didn’t do anything! YESUNG!” Leeteuk screams sobbing.

            “You are right he didn’t do anything maybe this will make you behave. I know how much you love him.” Mr. Yang says. “Thank you for helping me, Mr. Cho. I appreciate it.”

            “Why are we punishing Yesung?” Mr. Cho asks as he has a grip on Eunhyuk’s arm pulling him.

            “Because he is more flexible than Leeteuk. See those lockers?” Mr. Yang says pointing to the right side lockers. Mr. Cho nods. “Yeah, they are or cannot be used. So we are down about a dozen chambers. We can’t put the taller ones in the chests so that’s why Eunhyuk and Yesung are the perfect ones.” Mr. Yoon looks at Tao.

            “And what about him?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Tao is used to being in the trunk but because Mr. Paek seems to have grown soft he’ll be put in one of those lockers.” Mr. Yang says.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful boys Super Junior, I couldn't resist putting them in this story and them having more of an important role. I am still deciding on who my Ultimate Bias is, it's between Jackson from GOT7, Heechul from Super Junior or my current and first Ultimate Taemin from SHINee. Oh and expect more SHINee especially Minho cuz I love that guy.


	22. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 and BTS do their best to get through this and to help each other. Jungkook finally sees and understands what his best friend has gone through, Hoseok deals with guilt for not doing something when he was a trainee.

Jackson, BamBam, Mark, and JB are all sitting with the three members of BTS. It was late at night possibly past midnight even.

            “So only Jackson, Mark and BamBam live here?” Jimin asks. “Where do the other guys live?”

            “About two or three blocks away from the building we were just at. This house isn’t owned by the company.” JB says.

            “Who owns it?” Hoseok asks.

            “Dr. Lee,” Mark says. “He’s a massage therapist.” BamBam jumps to his feet when he hears banging on the door.

            “Relax, Bammie,” Jackson says.

            “Open up! Please!” Jinyoung shouts. Mark runs to open the door seeing Jinyoung and Yugyeom helping Youngjae stand.

            “What’s wrong with him?” Mark asks. Jinyoung shakes his head, Mark moving out of the way to let the men in. JB immediately stands up going over to them.

            “They got him fucking drunk, completely wasted. You know how he gets when he drinks, he was all over the managers, me and Yug were kicked out. I didn’t give a fuck and broke down the door after 10 minutes. I walk in and see Youngjae being held by the arms as the rest of them tried to take his clothes off. But then…one of them said something stupid like they usually do and Yug lost it.” Jinyoung says.

            “What did they say?” BamBam asks.

            “That they should have had him give them a blow job rather than going with fucking him, that way he might have actually been willing,” Jinyoung says. Jungkook goes into the kitchen grabbing a bag of ice.

            “Nobody hurts him or says shit like that, not about our Youngjae,” Yugyeom says. He winces when the ice is put on his knuckles by Jungkook. “Thanks, Jung. Are you hurt? Have they done anything to you?”

            “No, not yet anyway.” Jungkook says. Youngjae is lying on the couch when suddenly he grabs JB’s hand.

            “I didn’t want them to touch me. I didn’t…want to touch them but I knew that it was going to happen anyways. And them touching me is worse than me touching them. Don’t be mad, please don’t be mad. I don’t think I could survive this without you or Jinyoung.” Youngjae says hiccupping. JB sighs running his hand through Youngjae’s hair.

            “Stop that, right now. There is no way in hell I’m leaving you. I could never leave you. I could never be mad at you.” JB says. JB stops in his tracks when he sees both Jackson and BamBam looking at their phones both rather shaken by whatever is on them. Jinyoung looks up nodding to him.

            “I got it. I got him.” Jinyoung says. Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook unsure on what is going on decide taking a step back and to let them handle it would be best. At least until the leader told them otherwise. Mark takes Jackson’s phone before he can break it by throwing it. The company was getting tired of getting him new phones. Jackson screams before he can punch the wall Mark puts his arms around both of Jackson’s arms trapping them at his sides.

            “What’s wrong? Gaga talk to me.” Mark says. “Don’t fucking bottle it in.” JB rushes to BamBam who has since sunk to the ground. Yugyeom sits next to him not touching him just being there.

            “He wants us to come for a session, the both of us. It’s either we go to him or he comes to us, and I don’t want you to get hurt in the process.” Jackson says.

            “Are you sure it’s him? If it’s the both of you it could be Mr. Mun.” Mark says.

            “No, no, BamBam and Jackson are together, he never makes the couples have sex with each other,” Yugyeom says.

            “Tell him that we need you here. That Jungkook went for a run and hasn’t been back or something. Anything.” Hoseok says.

            “Hoseok and I fight sometimes and after what happened earlier, it could work,” Jungkook says.

            “You don’t have to do that,” Jinyoung says.

            “Yeah well, we are all in this together right now. This is…this is new to me at least. For you… I can’t even imagine what it’s been like. I want to help.” Jimin says.

            “I think he might be an actual angel,” Youngjae interjects giggling. Jungkook sighs sitting against the wall.

            “How bad does it get? How bad has it gotten?” Jungkook asks. “Why haven’t you told me, Yummy?”

            “Because I couldn’t really tell you, oh hey by the way I get abused by my company every now and then. That would have just…brought you into it and well I know that’s what is happening now but if I could have prevented it or at least postponed it as much as possible then that’s what I wanted to do.” Yugyeom says.

            “We’ve all had sex with each other basically. We were forced to have an orgy at one point by Mr. Mun.” Jinyoung says. “Mr. Ro was the worst though.” Hoseok flinches at the name; both Jimin and Jungkook notice this.

            “Is he the one that made Day 6…you know?” Jimin asks.

            “Yeah, he’s the one,” Hoseok says.

            “Yeah, he groomed them, forced them to watch him rape Min Seok when he was a trainee. They learned that if they just did what he told them to do then they wouldn’t be hurt.” Jinyoung says. BamBam sighs looking down at his phone again.

            “Tomorrow is an off day. We have two tomorrow and the day after.” BamBam says.

            “What does that mean?” Jimin asks.

            “It means tomorrow will be abuse free, we can just relax for the day,” JB says. “Then the following day is the day that we all dread, usually it starts in the morning and lasts almost all day.”

            “Fucking hell, this is what you guys go through? This is so fucked up!” Jimin shouts.

            “Is this place filmed?” Hoseok asks.

            “No, Mr. Lee gives us privacy here,” Mark says. Jackson turns to BamBam.

            “You got a text? I didn’t. Does that mean he still…wants me to come?” Jackson asks.

            “Record the fight on your phone,” Hoseok tells Jackson.

            “Wait, hold on a sec,” Jackson says.

            “No, this isn’t a discussion,” Jimin says. Jackson sighs knowing there is no way he is talking the three of them down from this.

            “I’m going to try and comfort you, Jimin. You push my hand away, Jungkook you push me and hit me and I’ll push you back than either of you guys just break it up.” Hoseok says. Jimin nods. Jackson turns the camera getting ready to record. Hoseok nods to Jackson to start.

            “I don’t understand why this is happening! What have we ever done to deserve this?” Jimin asks. “I hate this!” Hoseok sighs putting his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin angrily pushes Hoseok’s hand off. “Don’t touch me,” Jungkook growls pushing Hoseok hard slapping him across the face. Hoseok holds his cheek then looks back at Jungkook pushing him hard.

            “What the hell is your problem?!” Hoseok shouts.

            “You just stay the hell away from him! I saw how you were today!” Jungkook shouts.

            “You can’t be serious?” Hoseok shouts. “I’m not like that, Jungkook, you know that!”

            “I don’t know what to believe anymore!” Jungkook shouts. JB comes over, coming between the two before Hoseok can push him again.

            “Enough!” JB says. “Calm down.”

            “I am calm,” Hoseok says huffing. Jackson stops recording.

            “Yikes, that was…a bit too real.” Jackson says. Jungkook just chuckles as Hoseok ruffles his hair playfully.

            “Nah, we just love acting,” Hoseok says. Jackson smiles sending the video to Mr. Mun and Dr. Lee.

            “Hopefully this works. Thanks for doing this guys. I really appreciate it.” Jackson says. Mark notices that Jackson has ignored three phone calls in the span of three hours.

            “Jackson? Who keeps calling you?” Mark asks.

            “Mom and Dad,” Jackson says.

            “That isn’t like you. Why are you ignoring them?” Mark asks.

            “Because they keep asking me about…about what’s coming out about SM and all the other companies and I don’t…I’m not fucking ready yet.” Jackson says.

            “I understand,” Mark says. BamBam stands up.

            “I’ll get the spare room ready. I’m going to bring out some pillows and a blanket for you, Yugyeom. You’ll just have to wait until the room is ready to pull out the sofa, Youngjae doesn’t seem like he wants to move.” BamBam says.

            “Cool, thanks,” Yugyeom says.

            “Why aren’t you sleeping in the room with them?” Hoseok asks.

            “I can’t be confined to a small room for that long. I don’t like it.” Yugyeom says.

            “How come?” Jimin asks.

            “When we were filming the If You Do music video, I was forced to stay in the room for two days. I was getting pretty mouthy with one of the managers and apparently, that was my punishment.” Yugyeom says.

            “Turn on the TV, now!” JB shouts. Jinyoung nods grabbing the remote.

            “Where to?” Jinyoung asks.

            “News,” JB says. Jinyoung turns the channel turning up the volume.

            “Breaking news: New evidence and statements are starting to surface in the abuse stories coming from not just one company but four. This newest statement is the first to come out about the company JYP. Here’s a statement from a former signee’s manager.” The reporter says.

            “I represent a former JYP signee; Jung Ji-Hoon was also known as Rain. He urges that people understand that this is not to get publicity and fame and that there are people out there who are still struggling and going through this. Now he considers himself lucky because only one incident occurred for him but it still happened. The abuse wasn’t as bad when he was a signee but he knows that there are countless others who have been through worse. He wishes he had said something before instead of just leaving and never looking back.” The statement reads.

            “This comes as a shock for many as JYP is a well-respected company who has had success with their boy band GOT7 and their girl group Twice amongst others including Day6 and the popular boy band 2 PM. We have reached out to the company for a statement but have yet to hear back.” The reporter says. “As far as the investigation into the disappearance of BTS the police have decided against giving a statement but still encourage if anyone knows anything or sees anything to call the hotline.” JB pulls out his phone.

            “What the hell? I have no service!” JB says.

            “That’s weird, neither do I,” Jinyoung says. BamBam points to the phone on the counter.

            “They must have turned our phones off or blocked them with a jammer,” BamBam says.

            “So we won’t say anything? About them?” Yugyeom asks.

            “Well, you can’t do that. Our company knows what is going on and the police will come in time, we just have to wait it out.” Jimin says.

            “It’s just…everything that has happened suddenly makes sense now. Why Super Junior members left and one has trouble with alcohol. Why the EXO members left. Why so many people left to go start their own companies.” Hoseok says. “I just…I never thought that it went this far, that so many companies and so many people were being hurt. I just thought it was only happening here. I…” Hoseok looks down. “I’m so sorry.”

            “For what?” Jackson asks.

            “For not knowing, for not asking, for assuming that the abuse stopped after I was gone,” Hoseok says nearly in tears. Jackson sighs putting his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder.

            “Don’t blame yourself for this, okay? Your parents did what they had to, you had to get out and it’s not your fault that you didn’t know. Or that you didn’t think. You went through something just like us. We know exactly what you are feeling so don’t even think for a second that we blame you.” Jackson says pulling Hoseok into a hug. “I’m serious. We all need friends at a time like this and you are the best.” Yugyeom stands up going over to Jinyoung and Youngjae on the couch.

            “You need help carrying him into the room?” Yugyeom asks as BamBam comes out pillow and blankets in hand. “Jae-Bum hyung, can…can you give us a hand, please?”

            “Yeah of course,” JB says. Jimin looks at Yugyeom and the three men helping Youngjae. He sees how careful he is with Youngjae afraid of hurting him.

            “Are they…together?” Jimin asks.

            “Sometimes. Yugyeom is still finding himself sexuality-wise. Those three are perfectly fine with just waiting it out.” Mark says.

            “But you three are together, right?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, yeah we’ve been together since debut,” Jackson says blushing brightly. Jungkook nods yawning slightly.

            “You should get some sleep. It’s been a long day for you guys.” BamBam says pulling out the couch into a bed putting on a mattress cover over it laying a blue fuzzy GOT7 blanket on the edge of the bed. Hoseok just chuckles realizing these seven men aren’t too different from them. The Maknae is spoiled beyond belief, couples are everywhere and one is still figuring out his sexuality. But like Namjoon says, sexuality is fluid, it can change based on the person you are with. Jackson hands Jimin a plug-in nightlight.

            “If you need anything we are right next door. I’m sorry for not asking if you needed light, we like it dark in the entire house.” Jackson says.

            “Thanks, this will help,” Jimin says. “Hyung, are you sure you don’t want the bed?”

            “No, you two should be together, I’m fine with sleeping on the floor,” Hoseok says. “You…you aren’t really mad right, Jungkook?”

            “Mad about what?” Jungkook asks.

            “About…about what happened…with Jimin and me.” Hoseok asks.

            “No, hyung, no. You had to, you were forced. If anything I’m angry at that man for making you do it.” Jungkook says.

            “I just…I know how much you love Jimin and how hard it must have been for you to see it.” Hoseok says. Jungkook sighs pulling Hobi and Jimin into a group hug.

            “It was hard seeing you two forced into doing something you didn’t want to do. That was hard. All I wanted to do was stop it. To stop him.” Jungkook says.

“We have to be strong, we have to be smart. For each other and for ourselves.” Jimin says. “I love you so much. Let’s get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have become a hard stan for GOT7. They have been added to my ultimate bias group list: EXO, BTS, Super Junior and GOT7 (in no particular order). And Jackson has somehow managed to become a ultimate bias along with: Heechul and Taemin. And Youngjae is my ultimate bias wrecker. In conclusion, GOT7 has got my heart for real.


	23. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-Dragon is in charge of taking care of Taehyung when he isn't in the managers care. What will they do? How will the other YG groups react?

G-Dragon sits there nervously looking around. Where was TOP? Where was Taeyang? He shouldn’t have even got them involved. He quickly stands up as Mr. Woo makes his way towards him, Taehyung being pulled behind him.

            “Take him back to the dorm with you.” Mr. Woo says. G-Dragon nods bowing.

            “What about…what about my lovers?” G-Dragon asks.

            “You know what happens when they defy me.” Mr. Woo says grabbing G-Dragon’s chin. “Now go on, make sure you take good care of him. He’s your responsibility.”

            “Yes, sir,” G-Dragon says taking Taehyung’s arm gently pulling him towards him. G-Dragon makes his way into the parking garage, Taehyung still silent. G-Dragon doesn’t blame him; he knew what happened after he left.

            “Whoa, whoa you get your own car?!” Taehyung asks finally speaking as G-Dragon takes out his keys.

            “Yeah, I have restrictions but I can go out to eat, the store, the market and that’s about it. Clubs aren’t allowed anymore.” G-Dragon says opening the passenger seat for Taehyung.

            “You can still hang out with your friends’ right? Like Taemin can hang out with Jimin and Kai and all of them. Jungkook can hang out with Yugyeom.” Taehyung asks.

            “Yeah, of course, we can. Just depends on the day, I guess.” G-Dragon says getting into the car starting it. Taehyung gasps as the engine starts the whole car shaking. “Yeah, it’s a bit loud; it’ll cool down once we start driving. You want food before we go back to the dorm? There’s a good take-out place near here.”

            “Sure, food would be great,” Taehyung says.

            “Let me just call the girls to see if they want anything,” G-Dragon says.

            “Girls?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yeah, BlackPink. We all live in the same building; it’s a big complex with separate floors for each member. The first floor has a living room area where we all hang out in.”

            “Who all lives there?”

            “Ikon, Winner, new guys Sechs Kies, BlackPink and finally yours truly Big Bang,” G-Dragon says. “They all each have their own floor. Psy used to live there but since he left the company he doesn’t anymore.”

            “You all must be really close then,” Taehyung says.

            “We take care of each other; make sure no one is struggling. We are like a family.” G-Dragon says. “It must be the same with you and your group and managers. Although I can’t imagine being the only signee. Do you ever feel alone?”

            “Not really but that’s because I have my Hwarang friends,” Taehyung says. G-Dragon smiles opening the compartment in the middle as it is filled with all kinds of CDs. “Whoa.”

            “Yeah, you can say I’m kind of a hoarder. Pick whatever one you want.” G-Dragon says.

            “You got everything in here! Super Junior, SHINee, JYP, and you even have your own stuff.” Taehyung says excitedly wincing slightly when he starts to bounce.

            “You alright?” G-Dragon asks worriedly. “I sort of lost track of time, how long was it for you?”

            “I can’t say for sure but it was around the 3-hour mark,” Taehyung says.

            “Shit, I’m so sorry,” G-Dragon says. He pulls out his phone as Taehyung continues to sift through the CDs. G-Dragon sighs not being able to reach Lisa or Jisoo, they must be out. He tries the home phone.

            “Hey, this is Bobby,” Bobby says.

            “Hey, it’s Jiyong; you guys want anything to eat?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Let me ask,” Bobby says. Taehyung pulls out a CD putting it into the player rather quickly. G-Dragon just chuckles when he puts on their song Loser. “They want food trucks.”

            “Gungoguma, Tteok-bokki, Gimbab, okay?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Yeah, that’s fine,” Bobby says.

            “Well I got a guest with me, so don’t be in your boxers when we get there,” G-Dragon says.

            “Okay, care to elaborate?” Bobby asks.

            “Not really.” G-Dragon says, “You’ll see when we get there.”

            “Fine, just hurry up we are starving,” Bobby says.

            “Surprise surprise,” G-Dragon says. “I’ll text you when we are leaving the food trucks.”

            “Okay just be safe, take your time,” BI says after taking the phone from Bobby.

            “I will. See you.” G-Dragon says. He looks over to Taehyung whose head is resting on his hand on the door. “Why don’t you get in the back and lay down?”

            “Mmm, good idea,” Taehyung says taking off his seatbelt climbing into the back face down on the seat. G-Dragon chuckles continuing to drive. He wonders if his lovers are okay and somewhat safe. G-Dragon drives in silence continually looking behind him making sure nobody was following him. Which happened quite a bit actually but since they moved into the apartment complex where all the YG groups lived he wanted to make sure that the rest of them were protected. He knew how bad sasaeng fans and anti-fans can be. He would never outright say it but he cared a lot about the other signees. He drives into a parking lot where the food trucks sit. He turns around poking Taehyung in the side. Taehyung blinks sitting up slightly.

            “I’m going to go get food you want anything special?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Japchae if they have it, if not then Bibimbap is fine,” Taehyung says.

            “Okay sounds good, stay low, and make sure nobody sees you,” G-Dragon says. He puts on a hat, scarf, and coat.

            “You look like a freaking spy or something,” Taehyung says.

            “People can tell it’s me by my tattoos so I have to be careful. And we don’t want any extra attention on us today. I’ll be back.” G-Dragon says.

            “Yeah, I’ll be here,” Taehyung says smiling at him. G-Dragon exits the car going up to the food truck window. Taehyung tries not to move much the pain still evident. All he wanted to know was if Hoseok and the rest of his members were okay. Whenever they were away from each other, Taehyung always made sure that they texted him to let him know they were safe and where they needed to be. He hated not knowing, he didn’t even know which company they are at.

            Taehyung sits up slightly his hair still slightly damp from his shower. He was somewhat happy about being able to shower but half of him says that the only way for the police to know what exactly what happened is to have evidence of it. But he was practically forced to shower; the water helped with some of the pain mainly his chest. Most of the toys the manager used Taehyung wasn’t used to.

            “I’m back. You okay?” G-Dragon asks putting the food on the passenger seat.

            “Yeah, sorry just thinking,” Taehyung says.

            “Worried about your members?” G-Dragon asks. Taehyung smiles nodding. “Don’t worry I get that way too. I wish I could do something, I don’t know I’ll think of something.”

            “Thank you, for everything,” Taehyung says.

            “Can I ask you something?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Sure.”

            “Do you have a boyfriend?” G-Dragon asks.

            “I have two,” Taehyung says. “Yes, two. Hoseok and Yoongi.”

            “Me too. We used to be all together but Daesung and Seungri seemed to be closer to each other than with us and so we decided to just stay friends.”

            “So you are with Taeyang and TOP then?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yup that’s right,” G-Dragon says.

            “Who tops TOP?” Taehyung asks. G-Dragon chuckles.

            “Nobody actually. He’s not into bottoming.” G-Dragon says. G-Dragon pulls into the apartment complex entering a code into the machine. The gate to the garage slowly rises.

            “I can’t believe you all live here,” Taehyung says.

            “Yeah, I guess it’s easier to keep track of us or whatever,” G-Dragon says.  

            “Do you want help carrying in the food?” Taehyung asks. Before G-Dragon can answer, BI and Bobby make their way out of the door walking up to the car.

            “You have got to be shitting me,” Bobby says.

            “I’m just following orders, I caused enough trouble today,” G-Dragon says exiting the car. BI decides its best not to ask what happened.

            “Yeah well, you should hear what Psy is saying to the news,” BI says.

            “He’s talking?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Yeah and not about himself either,” Bobby says opening the door so that Taehyung can get out. Taehyung gasps as a motorcycle come speeding towards him; he without thinking clings onto G-Dragon’s arm nervously. “Yunhyeong, seriously? You almost gave Taehyung here a heart attack.” Chanwoo climbs off the motorcycle taking off his helmet bowing to Taehyung.

            “Apologies,” Chanwoo says.

            “We should get this in the house before Mino starts to think something went wrong,” Bobby says.

            “Where are the girls?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Recording, remember? It’s their recording day. Lisa was up early.” Bobby says. Taehyung follows close behind the men once he steps inside he’s amazed at how big and luxurious everything is. A chandelier hangs above their heads, bamboo trees in each corner of the room and an elevator with clear glass surrounding it. Winner is sitting on the couch watching the TV closely. G-Dragon puts the food on the table turning his attention toward the TV. It was in the middle of Psy talking to the interviewer.

            “You have to understand that these young boys started when they were pre-teens. Some of them were bounced from company to company. I can’t forgive myself for not speaking up for them. They were kids and I just let it happen because I didn’t want to cause anything for fear of repercussions. It was wrong and now even though this is all is coming out, the damage has been done. Countless people have been hurt. I can apologize till I’m blue in the face but it won’t make things go away, it won’t make things that happened to them suddenly disappear.” Psy says nearly in tears. “I’m coming out now because I feel like it is the right time to put a stop to this. Telling what I saw and what I heard is all I can do now.”

            “Can you talk a little bit about the victims, you said that they started young, I’m assuming you are talking about G-Dragon, Taeyang, and Jinwoo?” The interviewer asks.

            “G-Dragon and Taeyang are among the many favorite idols of the head manager at YG, Mr. Woo. When you are the favorite, the assaults are worse. That isn’t to say that the other idols don’t also get abused and assaulted. It just isn’t as bad as it is for the favorites.” Psy says. G-Dragon scoffs opening the fridge to grab a drink.

            “I cannot believe him. It isn’t his story to tell.” G-Dragon says.

            “I know, hyung but you know that his intentions are good, right?” Bobby asks. “He’s feeling guilty and he thought that this was the best way to right the wrongs that he has committed.”

            “He could have not included me,” G-Dragon says. “But I know his intentions were good.” The TV starts to blink, Winner then arguing over the remote.

            “Turn it off! Turn it off you know what happens when it does this, he doesn’t need to see this.” Mino shouts fighting for the remote from Jinwoo.

            “Leave it on,” G-Dragon says. “I want to see them.”

            “Incoming transmission in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The TV says in a robotic voice. Taehyung sits up watching nervously. G-Dragon stiffens when he sees Taeyang and TOP shivering on the couch.

            “Now since it was Taeyang that interrupted I think that means he should be punished first don’t you think?” Mr. Woo asks. TOP almost immediately shields Taeyang with his body.

            “Please, please Mr. Woo I’ll do anything just don’t hurt him.” TOP says.

            “Well, I have no choice you know? But I guess I can postpone it if that’s what you really want.” Mr. Woo says.

            “I do.” TOP says.

            “Take off your pants, lay face down on the bed.” Mr. Woo tells him. “Taeyang sit there. And stay there or else it will be worse for you.”

            “Wait, hyung,” Taeyang says nervously. TOP kisses Taeyang’s head.

            “It’s going to be fine. Just do what he says and don’t watch.” TOP says. G-Dragon grabs the remote quickly turning it off.

            “G? You okay?” Bobby asks. G-Dragon just nods.

            “Let’s just eat. Please.” G-Dragon says sitting at the table. “I know that if I go and stop it then it’ll be worse for all of us and that’s not what TOP would want.”

            “Endure and don’t interfere,” Bobby says.

            “Exactly,” G-Dragon says. “Can you guys get the pillow seat for Tae here?” Taehyung is standing at the counter just watching and observing. BI nods pulling Jinwoo and Mino with him. Bobby sighs answering the phone.

            “Yeah?” Bobby says. “Um…okay yeah he’s here just you can’t tell anyone or else we could get into big trouble.” Bobby hands the phone to Taehyung. “It’s a friend.”

            “Hello?” Taehyung asks. He hears a sigh of relief over the phone.

            “Tae, are you okay?” Hoseok asks. “I’ll let you have the phone after; you’ll get a chance to talk to him.”

            “Where are you? Forget about me, I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” Taehyung says. “I’m strong.”

            “I know you are. I’m at JYP; I’m with GOT7 right now. It’s good to hear your voice. I wish I was there with you. Are you sure you are okay?”

            “Hobi, I’m fine, it’s all going to be fine,” Taehyung says. “I love you. So much. I couldn’t even sleep last night.”

            “Remember what I told you?” Hoseok reminds him.

            “That you are always with me and that if I get scared or nervous or can’t fall asleep to grab a pillow and hug it and think of you,” Taehyung says.

            “Good. Jimin and Jungkook want to speak with you.” Hoseok says. “What do you mean I have to leave? Ugh fine. I have to go but just please stay strong and know that I’m thinking about you every single minute. I love you.”

            “I know, I love you too. Stay safe and be smart.” Taehyung says.

            “How are you really doing?” Jimin asks.

            “I don’t know to be honest. It lasted 3 hours and he used all sorts of toys and stuff. I’m still sore. I just want to know if Yoongi is okay. I forgot to tell him goodbye and how much I love him, what if he forgets?” Taehyung asks.

            “He won’t forget,” Jungkook says.

            “3 hours? How bad does it hurt? Did he wear a condom?” Jimin asks.

            “Yeah he wore a condom but he really didn’t do anything he mainly used toys. It hurts a bit I think the shower helped. I still can’t sit properly but it’s getting better.” Taehyung says. Jungkook starts to whisper something to Jimin.

            “Look, we have something to tell you and we aren’t sure how you are going to take it but we feel like you should know,” Jimin says. “I don’t even know how to say it.”

            “It’s fine, whatever it is, you can tell me,” Taehyung says.

            “One of the managers forced Jimin and Hoseok to have sex. It was only for a couple of minutes because the manager lost his temper.” Jungkook says.

            “He threatened you?” Taehyung asks.

            “He said that he would hurt Jungkook,” Jimin says. “I’m so sorry.”

            “No, Jimin, don’t apologize this isn’t your fault. You did the best you could in that situation and I’m not mad. How could I be? You were forced, it wasn’t voluntary.” Taehyung says. “Seriously don’t beat yourself up over this, I mean it, Jimin.”

            “Tae, just promise me you’ll get some rest and try to sleep as best you can? You can’t be run down right now.” Jungkook says.

            “Okay, I will try my best,” Taehyung says. “I’m going to eat now I haven’t eaten all day. Just…promise me you’ll stay strong whatever horrible shit happens, you have us and our friends.”

            “I know. We will. Bye, Taehyung.” Jimin says.

            “Bye,” Taehyung says. He was happy to hear that his members were okay but to hear what they had to go through. And Jimin being guilty of something he couldn’t control broke his heart. Just hearing Hoseok’s voice made everything better. He knew he would be able to get at least some sleep tonight after hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a proud VIP now. I really wasn't a big fan of the group but I knew all of TOP, Taeyang and G-Dragon's solo stuff. Taeyang is my angel he is my bias with my bias wreckers being G-Dragon and TOP because they are too hot, and talented. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always make sure to leave a comment and leave a kudos if you liked it.


	24. The Strength of the Human Spirit is Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Yoongi arrive at the dorm to find a friend waiting for them. Namjoon lets his curiosity get the best of him and discovers a secret he isn't supposed to know. When he is taken, how strong will he stay?

Namjoon slowly enters the house helping Yoongi lay onto the sofa. He stops in his tracks when he sees Yixing come into the room.

            “I’d like to shower,” Yoongi says his voice hoarse and low as he sits on his thigh still unable to sit on his buttocks.

            “The shower is in there, there is a bathtub too if you want to soak,” Yixing says pointing to the bedroom where Taeil was when they came that night.

            “You want some food? You think you can stomach some soup and rice?” Namjoon asks.

            “Maybe,” Yoongi says. He slowly stands up walking into the room. Namjoon sighs when he hears the shower start running.

            “How long have you been here?” Namjoon asks.

            “A week, I think. I’ve kind of lost my ability to keep track of time. I never had that in the container.” Yixing says.

            “The what?” Namjoon asks moving into the kitchen. He offers Yixing a seat in front of the kitchen island.

            “Container, I was kept there by SM for…well for a very long time,” Yixing says. Namjoon sighs shaking his head.

            “I can’t imagine what it has been like for you. Right now all I want to do is keep Yoongi safe, to help him heal after what that bastard did to him.” Namjoon says.

            “What did he do?” Yixing asks.

            “Mr. Seoh, he put a fucking dildo in him and stuck him inside a freezer,” Namjoon says.

            “Mr. Seoh is the one that used to punish us when we weren’t behaving. He never forced himself on us just used toys for the most part.” Yixing says. Namjoon takes out a pan putting some water inside opening the refrigerator. He grabs the chicken. “Do you know who lived here before us?”

            “Block B. The company must have moved them because their stuff is gone,” Namjoon says.

            “Are you okay?” Yixing asks.

            “To be honest I don’t really know. But I have to be, for Yoongi.” Namjoon says.

            “Oh, so you two are together?” Yixing asks unwrapping a chocolate bar.

            “No, I just…he’s my brother I want to keep him as safe as I can. Especially after what just happened.” Namjoon says.

            “You are a good leader,” Yixing says.

            “I try to be,” Namjoon says. Yixing stands up as there is a knock on the door. Yixing blinks opening the door as Kai wraps him in a hug.

            “Jongin,” Yixing says pulling him inside closing the door. Kai blinks looking at Namjoon. “Do we have time to talk alone for a minute before the food is ready?”

            “Yeah, take your time,” Namjoon says bowing to Kai. Namjoon sighs dropping the cut up the chicken into the water. He opens a cupboard grabbing a box of chicken cubes. He drops them into the water stirring it around. He turns the stove on medium heat. He looks around deciding to explore. He opens a small closet full of towels and toiletries. He looks up noticing a box on the top shelf. He reaches up unable to grab it so he pulls a chair over. He stands on the chair carefully knowing if he goes too quickly his clumsy self could fall on his face. He grabs the box with two hands sitting down on the chair. He puts it on the kitchen island and turns back to the food stirring it once more. He thinks twice about opening the box unaware of the contents inside. He stares at the box for a couple of seconds unable to control his curiosity opening the box.

            He pauses confused at what he sees. Inside is little evidence baggies like seen on a police show. The contents of the baggies themselves make Namjoon almost sick. Used condoms, toys, rope, and gags. Namjoon sees something that doesn’t look like it belongs, a glass-like something you would put a beer into. He slowly tries to inspect the box when he hears a car door slam. He quickly puts the lid back on the box putting it back in the closet on the ground putting the chair in front of it. He stirs the soup as it starts to bubble. Namjoon then takes the leftover rice from inside the freezer dumping it into the soup. He gulps as the door opens a manager coming into the dorm. Mr. Kim smiles at him.

            “Well hello.” Mr. Kim says. Namjoon bows.

            “Hello, sir,” Namjoon says.

            “Oh, are you cooking?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “Yes, sir,” Namjoon says. Mr. Kim nods.

            “Where are our other guests?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “Yoongi is in the shower and Yixing is with Kai,” Namjoon says, he yelps pulling the hand away. Mr. Kim blinks looking at him shaking his head. Mr. Kim makes his way over to the sink, pulling Namjoon by the wrist in front of him. He turns on the sink with cold water. Namjoon is frozen in place, Mr. Kim’s body right up against his. Mr. Kim sighs grabbing onto Namjoon’s hand that he pulled away putting it under the cold water. Namjoon closes his eyes when he feels Mr. Kim’s hot breathe on the back of his neck.

            “Come with me.” Mr. Kim says.

            “But, sir…what about Yoongi?” Namjoon asks.

            “Oh, so you would rather me have him?” Mr. Kim asks. Namjoon stops Mr. Kim. “That’s what I thought. Tell him you are leaving and get Yixing to finish cooking for you.”

            “Yes, sir,” Namjoon says. He knocks on the door Yixing and Kai is in. “Can you come to finish the soup please, I’m…I’m leaving.”

            “Leaving?” Yixing asks. Kai peeks his head out, this catching Mr. Kim by surprise. “Namjoon, I don’t think…”

            “I have to. He’ll hurt Yoongi.” Namjoon says. Namjoon knocks on the door to the bedroom.

            “Yeah?” Yoongi answers.

            “I…I have to leave for a while. I’ll see you when I get back.” Namjoon says.

            “Namjoon, wait. Wait.” Yoongi says.

            “I can’t, Yoongi. I have to go.” Namjoon says. Namjoon follows after Mr. Kim out the door into the car. Mr. Kim reaches into the back putting a hood over Namjoon’s head. Namjoon assumed it was to hide his identity. He grunts as the car comes to a stop, being roughly pulled out of the car by someone. It wasn’t Mr. Kim because Namjoon could hear the older man yell at the man that was pulling him to be gentle.

            “I think Mr. Kim likes you.” Mr. Khang says laughing holding onto Namjoon’s arm. Mr. Kim slaps Mr. Khang’s hand away taking off the hood. “Have fun with him.” Mr. Kim sighs opening the door to a room with a bed not much else besides an old dresser.

            “Sit on the bed.” Mr. Kim says opening the drawers of the dresser. “I’m not going to have to tie you up, will you behave?”

            “What are you going to do?” Namjoon asks nervously. Mr. Kim chuckles coming over to the bed sitting next to Namjoon who just sat down. He notices that he has something in his hand. Namjoon grimaces as Mr. Kim caresses his face.

            “I want to make sure you enjoy this. You are something special, someone new to play with. And so handsome.” Mr. Kim says. “Do you know what sensory deprivation is?”

            “It’s when you deprive someone of one or two of their senses in order to make their other senses more powerful and sensitive,” Namjoon says. He now sees that the object in Mr. Kim’s hand is a blindfold.

            “Smart boy. You see, Jaehyo and Minhyuk have such feminine features, which I like but sometimes I need the person to look like a man. Not to mention you are exactly my type.” Mr. Kim says using his fingertips to run up and down Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon freezes unsure or unable to respond. “I’m going to put this on you now.” Namjoon gasps as the blindfold is put over his eyes. “Lay back.” Mr. Kim says softly guiding Namjoon backward onto his back. He gulps when he hears Mr. Kim shuffling through something, then the door opens, Mr. Kim thanking whoever it was. Why couldn’t he do something? Why wasn’t he fighting? He never thought that he would be the person to freeze but something about Mr. Kim, the way he talked and the way he interacted with Namjoon made him uncomfortable and unsure of how to react. Not to mention one of the first things he saw when he arrived was Mr. Kim beating U-Kwon. So he knew exactly what he was capable of doing. Namjoon flinches when he feels his shirt being lifted a tearing sound can be heard. He feels his shirt being taken off one arm at a time.

            “How are you feeling?” Mr. Kim asks. “I want you to be comfortable.”

            “I’m okay,” Namjoon says. He flinches when he feels Mr. Kim’s hand on his chest. Mr. Kim uses something to softly caress Namjoon’s body. From what it feels like it had to be a feather.

            “See, your body is starting to react.” Mr. Kim says, Namjoon feeling goosebumps on his arms. “Let’s see what else we can make you do.” Namjoon didn’t understand, even though his mind was saying no, his body was reacting. Namjoon shudders arching his back off the bed as Mr. Kim puts something cold onto Namjoon’s nipple. Mr. Kim grins moving his hand above Namjoon’s pants. Namjoon starts to pant as Mr. Kim continues to use the ice to circle around his nipple. “You like this?” Mr. Kim asks pinching Namjoon’s nipple causing the younger man to bite his lip moaning softly. Why was his body betraying him like this? Namjoon stiffens when he feels Mr. Kim’s hand move underneath his pants and underwear playing with his hairs. Mr. Kim felt Namjoon’s hesitation and bends down licking and biting Namjoon’s right nipple. Namjoon moans as Mr. Kim pulls down his pants and underwear Namjoon now fully naked. Namjoon grabs Mr. Kim’s hands on his dick.

            “Wait,” Namjoon says. Mr. Kim shushes him. Namjoon groans as he feels Mr. Kim’s tongue licking up and down his penis, his free hand still playing with Namjoon’s now hard nipple. He pinches and pulls causing Namjoon to raise his hips slightly, Mr. Kim taking this as a sign to take Namjoon’s dick in his mouth. Namjoon moans as Mr. Kim starts to suck his dick moving his mouth up and down. Mr. Kim somehow manages to lube up his fingers spreading Namjoon’s legs and butt gaining access to his hole. Namjoon cries out as Mr. Kim slowly puts one finger in.

            “Relax.” Mr. Kim says taking Namjoon’s dick into his mouth again. Namjoon feels Mr. Kim’s free hand pull at his balls causing Namjoon to again arch his back. Mr. Kim grins adding another finger Namjoon taking it with ease. “I think you are ready for me.” Namjoon pauses hearing Mr. Kim undoing his belt.

            “Wait, please, please don’t,” Namjoon begs to move to take off his blindfold. Mr. Kim grabs his wrist squeezing it hard.

            “Don’t worry, I promise to make it feel good. I will find that sweet spot and make you cum.” Mr. Kim says.

            “No, please, I don’t want it,” Namjoon says nearly in tears.

            “You will.” Mr. Kim says. “You’ll be moaning and filled with ecstasy and lust. You won’t want me to stop.” Namjoon sobs hearing Mr. Kim unwrap the condom. “I know. I know that this is new but that’s why I wanted it to be enjoyable for you. Don’t cry.” Namjoon feels Mr. Kim spreading his legs again feeling Mr. Kim’s hard member on the outside of his hole. “It will take a few moments before I find it. But I promise I will.”

            “Stop, please.” Namjoon groans starting to squirm underneath Mr. Kim. Namjoon gasps when Mr. Kim slaps him across the face punching him one time in the side softly. Mr. Kim thrusts his dick into Namjoon. Namjoon cries out in pain. Mr. Kim puts his forehead against Namjoon’s cheek slowly moving his dick deeper into Namjoon. Namjoon breathes in deeply slowly in and out. That’s when he feels something a strange sensation of pleasure. His breath is caught in his throat and out instead comes a deep moan. He grips onto the bed the sensation getting more and more powerful.

            “There it is.” Mr. Kim says. “Give in, don’t hold it in. Scream, moan for me.” Namjoon starts to pant again as he or his body moves his hips to Mr. Kim’s motions. Namjoon can’t help but moan as his dick starts to get hard. Mr. Kim grins biting Namjoon’s neck sucking hard. Namjoon knew that this was going to leave a mark. A mark Yoongi would question whenever he was returned back to him. Namjoon bites his lip, as Mr. Kim starts to thrust in and out of his hole, with each thrust the pleasure increasing. Mr. Kim moves Namjoon’s arms around his neck as Mr. Kim wraps his hands around Namjoon’s waist. Mr. Kim whispers to Namjoon. “Are you close?” Namjoon moans loudly as Mr. Kim continues to thrust harder and harder into Namjoon’s prostate. It felt as if the whole room was spinning, he had never felt this before. Namjoon just now notices that he’s sweating and panting. He could feel his pulse race as his hard member starts to convulse signaling an orgasm was close. Namjoon grips onto Mr. Kim’s back with his hands orgasming all over his stomach. Mr. Kim nods kissing Namjoon on the cheek grabbing a washcloth wiping Namjoon’s cum off his stomach. He then moved to take Namjoon’s blindfold off. Namjoon sobs turning on his side in fetal position. “Rest now, my boy.” Mr. Kim says. Namjoon pulls a pillow in close letting the tears go. All he wanted was Kim SeokJin to hold and have him comfort him. Namjoon slowly falls asleep the thought of the black haired beauty that was his Jin comforting him slightly. When he awakes he spots Yoongi, a cold chill entered his body. Looking at the older man, he saw anger and fury in his eyes. Namjoon looks down noticing that he is now fully dressed.

            “Did you…” Namjoon asks.

            “I found you, naked, hurt, calling for Jin,” Yoongi says. “I’m going to fucking murder every single one of them starting with the one that did this to you.”

            “Hyung…” Namjoon starts to say being cut off by Yoongi.

            “Any jury will take pity on me! He raped you! That bastard sodomized me! They’ll see it as a favor, one less pervert in this world.” Yoongi says.

            “What about Taehyung?” Namjoon asks now knowing that Yoongi had thought about this long and hard. Namjoon was the only one that could talk it out of him.

            “What about him?” Yoongi asks.

            “After what you have been through, you must know that deep down he has been through the same thing maybe even worse. He needs you. You are the strong one.” Namjoon says. “Hoseok is going to need you too.”

            “Shit! Fuck!” Yoongi screams in anger. “This is so fucked! All I want to do is make them suffer, make them pay for what they have done.”

            “And they will,” Namjoon says. Yoongi looks at him blinking as can see the wheels turning in Namjoon’s head. Namjoon looks around grabbing a pen and a pad of paper writing something down in English. He knew most people wouldn’t be able to understand. On the paper it reads **_I found something in the dorm. I think one of the managers or one of Block B is an undercover agent. Inside a box hidden in a closet was evidence. Evidence of abuse, gags, condoms, anything that can link the managers to their crimes._**

            “You have got to be shitting me,” Yoongi says. Namjoon takes the note and rips it up going into the bathroom flushing it down the toilet so nobody can see or attempt to see what’s on it. Namjoon and Yoongi jump as the door is opened and Mr. Ko gestures for them to follow. They are led to a room with the rest of the groups under contract. Namjoon sits next to Zico smiling at him.

            “In two days we are going to be going to SM for a photo shoot. I need you all to be on your best behavior. No arguing, no fighting, listen to your managers and be polite.” Mr. Ko says. “Wait here, we are all eating together tonight.”

            “We have to be careful,” Kyung says whispering to Yoongi. “They could drug our drinks.” Jaehyo grins. “Why are you smiling?”

            “Because Mr. Kim said I could paint my nails well little does he know that this nail polish is special it tests if there are drugs inside a drink,” Jaehyo says. Namjoon looks at him.

            “Where did you get that?” Namjoon asks.

            “Zico got it for me,” Jaehyo says. Namjoon looks at Zico with a shocked face. Zico gulps now knowing that Namjoon probably knows his secret.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is smart so he knows that usually the only people who are able to get a hold of the nail polish is law enforcement, usually for undercover agents like Zico. Zico has been an undercover agent since the beginning, he went to a police academy before he signed with any company. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as always a kudos and comment is much appreciated.


	25. Putting the Two Youngest SuJu Members and Their Lover in Danger Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kangin is asked by the company to do something and he just does it like he normally does not knowing the consequences for the members he loves. Siwon is targeted and Leeteuk and Onew show to Jin what they have had to go through and how their leadership goes beyond that of music and stage.

         

            “We have some new footage from outside of a convenience store. What you are about to see is, what we are gathering, a kidnapping. The footage is somewhat graphic and violent so watch at your own risk.”

 

Sungmin smiles at the cashier bowing.

            “Next time bring the little thing so I can see him!” The cashier says. Sungmin chuckles nodding to him. When he told his Wookie and Kyuhyun that he’d take care of their dog, they probably didn’t realize that Sungmin was going to spoil the dog rotten. All Sungmin wanted was kids but he knew that neither of his partners was ready for that yet so he agreed on a puppy. Shindong always said that the puppy was ugly from the get-go, but Sungmin thought he was cute. Sungmin was adamant about rescuing rather than buying so they went to a shelter and saw a litter of puppies with skin issues. Apparently, they had been abandoned in a flooded house and the water was so dirty that it caused problems. They all fell in love with a little black and white puppy with the biggest eyes. If he didn’t have Calico he would probably be so lonely. He slowly lifts the bag looking down when he is pushed into an alleyway against a wall hard.

            “Shit!” Sungmin shouts. He looks at the man who has a mask on but the build and shoulders gave him a hint as to who it could be. “Kangin? What the hell are you doing?”

            “What does it look like?” Kangin asks. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

            “Get off of me. Let go!” Sungmin shouts as he is pinned to the wall by Kangin.

            “I have been asked to do them a favor, just come with me and don’t make a scene,” Kangin says.

            “A favor for whom?” Sungmin asks. “You can’t be working for them after everything they have done?”

            “I need the money and I knew what I was getting into when I signed that contract, just comes with the territory,” Kangin says.

            “Comes with the territory?! Getting abused and raped…” Sungmin starts to say when Kangin’s hand covers Sungmin’s mouth stopping him from saying anything more.

            “This is why I was asked to come to get you; they already have too many people coming out about the abuse. We need to keep a lid on it. Not to mention you are great leverage. Now, get in the car I really don’t want to be forceful towards you.” Kangin removes his hand.

            “Too late for that,” Sungmin says. Sungmin looks around getting ready to scream when Kangin punches him hard in the mouth knocking Sungmin out. Kangin catches his limp body and puts him in the car. Kangin pushes the button on the touchscreen. The phone rings three times before the manager answers.

            “I have him. What are we going to do about the other two?” Kangin asks quickly driving away from the store.

            “We have our friends from another company helping pick them up.” Mr. Cho says. “Kyuhyun might be a problem but we will see about that. Call me when you are close.”

            “Okay, will do,” Kangin says.

 

Siwon and Shindong are sitting in the lounge area. Siwon looks at his phone sighing.

            “Who keeps calling you?”

            “Parents who do you think?” Siwon asks. “I don’t know how to answer them. They keep asking about…about the shit, they are seeing on TV. Like what am I supposed to say? Yeah, I’ve been photographed naked; I’ve been punished and sodomized with countless toys, made to give all the managers blow jobs.” Siwon says.

            “Why couldn’t it have been me? I would have sacrificed myself for all of you to stop it from happening. You know that right?” Shindong asks.

            “Of course I do, Shindong,” Siwon says. Siwon stands up when Leeteuk enters the room. “What’s going on?”

            “I think they are planning to kidnap Sungmin in order to get Kyuhyun and Ryeowook to comply,” Leeteuk says.

            “They are planning on hurting them?” Siwon asks.

            “I don’t think so, at least not right now. It’s just damage control; get the ones that can say something here so that they can’t make a statement.” Leeteuk says.

            “So does that mean Kibum and Hangeng as well?” Shindong asks.

            “I don’t know maybe but those two never were abused remember?” Leeteuk says. “They singled us out the minute we signed; they knew who they were going to abuse and who they weren’t.”

            “We should go back to the dorm,” Siwon says. Mr. Cho and Mr. Yang enter the room.

            “Come along boys. You are being moved in with the rest of the male groups.” Mr. Yang says.

            “What, why?” Siwon asks. He coughs as Mr. Cho punches him hard in the stomach, Leeteuk holding him close.

            “Don’t ask questions, you know how I feel about that!” Mr. Cho says. “Mouth off again and I will make sure to find a use for that pretty little mouth of yours.”

            “Shindong, leave it,” Leeteuk says. “Sweetheart, you okay?” Leeteuk asks moving Siwon to look at him. Siwon just nods.

            “Follow me.” Mr. Yang says. Shindong follows after them making sure that he was in between Mr. Cho and Siwon. “In the car.” Mr. Yang says as they make it outside. “Even though we could walk, I don’t want to risk someone following. These reporters have been all over the offices as of late asking for statements.” Siwon climbs into the back seat pulling Leeteuk close to him so that he is in the middle of Shindong and him. Siwon nervously puts his arms by his side avoiding the stares he was getting from Mr. Cho.

            “How is it that you can get more beautiful as time goes on?” Mr. Cho asks. “It’s like you Super Junior men age like fine wine, maybe except for this one.” Mr. Cho says gesturing to Shindong. The car comes to a stop a few blocks away, the three men exiting before they can go inside Mr. Cho gets out a basket holding it out. “Cell phones please?”

            “What? Why do we…” Siwon asks. Leeteuk could see the look on Mr. Cho’s face. Before he can intervene Mr. Cho grabs Siwon by the hair gripping onto his arm pushing them into the dorm.

            “Watch them, make sure we aren’t interrupted I missed this one.” Mr. Cho says. Yesung stands up as Leeteuk comes in.

            “You need protection?” Mr. Yang asks.

            “Sure why not?” Mr. Cho says.

            “Don’t touch him! Siwon! SIWON!” Yesung screams trying to charge at the man getting stopped by Mr. Yang who tosses Mr. Cho a box of condoms and lube.

            “Do you want to get punished again? Because this time I will give it to you raw, I won’t be so nice and forgiving.” Mr. Yang says. “Go upstairs with the others.” Shindong balls up his fist as he hears Siwon start to struggle and yell. Leeteuk leads the two men upstairs. Leeteuk pauses seeing Tao and Jin sitting on the couch. Donghae rushes over to Leeteuk hugging him tightly sobbing.

            “Shindong, take Yesung into the bedroom, close the door and play music as loud as you have to.” Leeteuk orders. “He already had one breakdown today we cannot afford for him to have another. Don’t show the news, don’t turn on the TV just music, if he wants to get on the computer let him but turn the Wi-Fi off so he can’t access the internet.” Leeteuk smiles kissing Yesung on the top of the head. “I’ll be there soon and we can cuddle.” Yesung just nods following after Shindong. “Are you two alright? How badly are you hurt?” Leeteuk asks kneeling in front of the two men.

            “The doctor helped me out already but I’m sore. Really sore.” Tao says. Jin shrugs unsure of what to say.

            “Were you raped?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yes,” Jin says.

            “By who? Did he wear a condom?” Leeteuk asks. All these were questions Leeteuk was used to asking. Taemin comes out of the room after helping Key fall asleep.

            “Mr. Park.” Taemin answers.

            “No, he didn’t wear a condom,” Jin says. Onew comes from out of the kitchen licking his thumb.

            “I already patched him up; his ribs were bruised from being punched repeatedly,” Onew says.

            “Is the rest of EXO here?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Not yet, they had to go to the house and pack some stuff. Baekhyun wouldn’t leave Chanyeol’s side after what happened with Luhan.” Onew says.

            “What happened with Luhan?” Leeteuk asks.

            “He forced Baekhyun to give him a blow job,” Onew says. “That’s not what I’m worried about; I don’t know where Minho is.”

            “When’s the last time you saw him?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Last night,” Onew says. “At the dorm before they arrived.”

            “The managers?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yeah. Key just…freaked and he was attacking anyone who tried to come near him. He wouldn’t stop screaming and crying. They finally ended up chloroforming him.” Onew says. “Next thing I know I’m in a lounge with the rest of EXO and Key is nowhere in sight and Mr. Paek took Taemin up to his penthouse.”

            “Mr. Yoon might have him,” Donghae says from inside the small kitchen. Leeteuk groans as the screaming coming from downstairs get louder. “Who’s down there?”

            “Siwon,” Leeteuk says. “And Mr. Cho.”

            “What?!” Donghae yells. Onew grabs Leeteuk quickly leading him to the bathroom the look on Leeteuk’s face, Onew knew that all of this was too much for him. “Shit, Leeteuk.” Taemin blinks hearing the door to the dorm open. He goes to the railing looking down to see Kangin carrying in an unconscious Sungmin. Taemin rushes down the stairs. Kangin lays Sungmin on the couch going to touch his hair. Taemin pushes Kangin back hard.

            “Get the fuck away from him!” Taemin shouts. “Sungmin? Sungmin can you hear me?” Taemin asks checking him over. “What did you do to him?” Taemin asks.

            “I just punched him, I had to,” Kangin says.

            “You had to?!” Taemin asks standing up pushing Kangin again. Kangin was beginning to lose his patience. “He’s your friend! How could you even bring him back here? You know what they did! After everything, you just betray your friend and stab him in the back!” Kangin yells in frustration pushing Taemin against the wall putting his arm across his throat restricting air from entering Taemin’s lungs.

            “You really do not want to test me right now. We all knew what we getting into when we signed that contract. Is it right? No of course not but do not think for a second that I don’t care or love my members.” Kangin says. Kangin lets go of Taemin who sinks to the ground coughing. “Are we clear?”

            “Yeah, whatever,” Taemin says. Kangin then notices Heechul and Eunhyuk frozen by the front door.

            “It’s not what it looks like,” Kangin says.

            “Did you hurt Sungmin too?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “I had to,” Kangin says.

            “You should have kept him away from this place! Like Ryeowook and Kyuhyun wanted!” Heechul shouts brushing past Kangin. Kangin just scoffs.

            “Whatever, I have another assignment, he’ll get to see his lovers soon,” Kangin says walking out the door.

            “What?! Kangin! KANGIN DON’T YOU DARE BRING THEM BACK HERE! KANGIN! FUCK!” Heechul screams banging his fist against the wall again and again. He then starts to kick the wall as well all the while screaming and wailing. Leeteuk comes rushing down the stairs.

            “Heechul, Heechul!” Leeteuk shouts. “Calm down, please.” Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Leeteuk start to surround Heechul wrapping their hands around him in a tight hug not letting go.

            “I know, I know. It’s okay, it’s alright now. We’re here.” Leeteuk says soothingly. Sungmin eyes flutter open looking around. He holds onto his chin where Kangin hit him.

            “Where…where am I?” Sungmin asks. Mr. Cho exits the room he was in.

            “Have fun with him, he’s pretty damn broken, but hell aren’t you all?” Mr. Cho says gesturing to the room Siwon was still in, then looking at Heechul who Eunhyuk and Donghae are still holding. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon.” Mr. Cho says exiting the dorm. Yesung come barreling down the stairs looking at Heechul then at Sungmin being helped by Taemin.

            “Take care of Sungmin, I’ve got Siwon. Get Heechul upstairs run him a bath, make sure he eats something.” Leeteuk orders each member. Leeteuk slowly enters the room turning on the light. Leeteuk could hear the sobs coming from the corner of the room. Leeteuk covers his mouth seeing the state Siwon was in. He was naked, with bruises and blood trailing down his chin and neck down his chest, bruises littering his arms, shoulders, and hips. Leeteuk forgot what could be done even in a short amount of time especially with Mr. Cho. “Siwon? Siwon, I’m so sorry.”

            “Don’t. Please don’t blame yourself.” Siwon says.

            “How bad is it?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Not bad, it’s more my bruises and my lip and mouth,” Siwon says. “He punched me a lot because I was struggling.”

            “Did he take the condom?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yeah,” Siwon says sniffling.

            “Do you need help showering?” Leeteuk asks.

            “If you could but…but not in here. I don’t want to be in here another second.” Siwon says. “Heechul, is he okay? I heard him screaming. Kangin was here?”

            “Yeah, he brought Sungmin,” Leeteuk says. He goes into the bathroom grabbing a robe. Siwon was already on his feet by the time Leeteuk exited. “We think he’s bringing Kyuhyun and Ryeowook back too. Heechul, he broke down which Eunhyuk and I already predicted.”

            “Why would Kangin do that?” Siwon asks.

            “Because he was always covering for the company. Always.” Leeteuk says helping Siwon into the robe. “Come on; let’s get you to the bathroom.” Siwon grunts not wanting to show the pain. “Just take it slow, no rush. I’m right here if you need to lean on me.”

            “I’m trying to be strong here, Teukkie,” Siwon says chuckling.

            “You are strong,” Leeteuk says. “You are the strongest man I know.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs waiting on the road, he had been told that someone was waiting for him and that he was needed. That’s when a car pulls up the man rolling down the window.

            “Are you Kyuhyun?” The man asks.

            “Yes, who are you?” Kyuhyun questions.

            “It’s better if you don’t ask questions, we have your precious Sungmin and if you don’t do as we say we will be forced to hurt him.” The man says. Kyuhyun gulps looking around biting his lip. He starts to run back toward the building when he is clipped by the car. The driver gets out pulling Kyuhyun towards the car the young man struggling. “You are going to wish you never ran away from us.” The man says opening the door pushing Kyuhyun inside. He then puts a cloth over Kyuhyun’s mouth not taking long to knock the man out completely. “Hopefully having you will be leverage enough to make the other one to cooperate.” He quickly drives away heading to a spot 5 minutes away from where Ryeowook was. He looks around seeing the small man sitting at a picnic table. He pulls up honking the horn. Ryeowook slowly makes his way over to the car. He looks inside the back seat his face going pale. “Get in without a scene and we won’t hurt him.”

            “What do you want from me? Please don’t hurt him.” Ryeowook says opening the door getting inside. “Kyuhyun, sweetie? What’s wrong with him?” Ryeowook asks.

            “I had to knock him out. He tried to run.” The man says. “Shit!” The man says under his breath when he sees camera crews in front of them, the only way they can get out. “Cover yourselves.” As he hands Ryeowook a blanket. Ryeowook nods doing as the man says not wanting Kyuhyun to be hurt. Ryeowook covers himself with the blanket then moving to cover Kyuhyun holding him close.

            “It’s going to be okay Kyu. I’ll protect you. Don’t be scared.” Ryeowook says the last part was more to himself as he feels the tears streaming down his face. The man must have rolled down his window in order to hear because Ryeowook can hear what the reporter is saying.

            “We are outside of where Kim Ryeowook is stationed. We have gotten permission to interview him but it seems he’s nowhere to be seen.” The reporter gestures for the cameras to stop rolling “Let’s go inside and ask if he’s in there.”

            “Can I get through please?” The man driving the car says. Ryeowook isn’t sure of what to do, should he say something? Should he try to escape, no, he couldn’t leave Kyuhyun and there was no way he would be able to carry him. He didn’t want to go back, back to that hell. The military was the best thing that could have happened to him and for Kyuhyun as well. Although he couldn’t imagine what his members have gone through after having two comebacks without the two of them, Kangin, and Sungmin. Ryeowook stays under the blanket until the man tells him to take it off. He must have dozed off because he feels a tug and pull on his arm. He opens his eyes to see Kangin halfway inside the car.

            “Kangin?” Ryeowook asks. “What are you…where are we?” Ryeowook asks confused.

            “Come on. You have to get out so I can get Kyuhyun.” Kangin says.

            “What are you doing?” Ryeowook asks exiting the car.

            “Delivering you to where you need to be,” Kangin says.

            “Kangin, I don’t want to go back there,” Ryeowook says his lip quivering. “Please don’t make me go back there.”

            “I have no choice. Now, will you please get into the car before I have to restrain you like Sungmin?” Kangin says.

            “Sungmin? What did you do to him? Where is he?” Ryeowook asks his voice getting loud. This causes Kangin to forcefully put his hand over Ryeowook’s mouth. The driver of the car hands Kangin a roll of duct tape. Ryeowook starts to sob when Kangin starts to put tape around his mouth.

            “I’m sorry, Wookie but we do not need any extra attention, get inside my car,” Kangin says. The driver of the other car leads Ryeowook into the backseat. Kyuhyun is placed beside him. “Soon you’ll see all of the rest of our friends.” Kangin starts to drive towards the dorm not knowing the true intentions of the company he fought so hard to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Kangin has been so manipulated and screwed up by SM that he sees it as being his fault that he should have known what they were capable of when signing. So now he just does as he is told not being able to fight anymore. Don't get me wrong I love Kangin as I love all of Super Junior, he's just one of those characters that you can't see how fucked up he is until you see how he is thinking.


	26. If You're Going Through Hell Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of GOT7 and a BTS member are forced to have sex with one another. But not before a member of Twice makes herself known and heard. The BTS members at Stone Music (CJ changed their name) find out that someone close to them is holding a dark secret.

The GOT7 boys are in a large room with the rest of the JYP signees including Twice and Day6. Mark and BamBam are sitting next to Hoseok in the corner comforting him. After their day together, Hoseok told them what Day6 did. And although Hoseok understood that they were conditioned and groomed to do these things he still hated the sight of them. Mr. Mun and Mr. Ro followed by Dr. Lee come into the room.

            “We are being asked to bring GOT7 to SM entertainment in 2 days, we are telling you this so you know to not interfere and that they’ll be gone. We will be taking the members of BTS with us as well.” Mr. Ro says. Mr. Ro and Mr. Mun start to whisper about something.

. Dr. Lee claps his hands 5 managers come into the room.  

            “Take GOT7 and BTS into a room, set up the camera.” Dr. Lee says. Jeongyeon stands up.

            “Can’t you just leave them alone?!” Jeongyeon says. Tzuyu and Dahyun pull her back down. “No, this is bullshit! You have no right! Don’t you know what you are doing is illegal?”

            “Jeongyeon!” Jihyo shouts at her.

            “They kidnapped Jungkook and Hoseok and poor Jimin! They kidnapped Yixing!” Jeongyeon says. Momo and Sana both look scared; they always did feel much more comfortable when JYP was still within the company. Once he was gone they were a bit more fearful and quiet. “Yeah, yeah they don’t think I know, but I do! I know every filthy secret they have.” Jihyo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung stand up as one of the five managers starts to make his way towards Jeongyeon. “I wish you would try something! Go on, I dare you!”

            “JEONGYEON! ENOUGH!” Nayeon screams sitting her down. “What has gotten into you? Please just calm down.”

            “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to have the girls here.” Mr. Mun says something under his breath. Mark sighs going over to Chae-young and Mina who are sniffling trying not to cry.

            “We’ll be okay, don’t worry about us. We can handle it.” Mark says. “Please don’t worry too much.”

            “I’ll take care of them,” Jihyo says she smiles softly at Mark.

 Dr. Lee nods when Mr. Ro whispers to him

           “Have Jackson and Jungkook’s lovers prep them maybe it’ll go smoother this time.” Mr. Mun says. All but two members of GOT7 go willingly. Youngjae and Yugyeom reluctant to go with the managers. JB sighs as him and Jinyoung hold onto Youngjae and Yugyeom.

           “Don’t worry; just do what they say and we’ll protect you,” JB says.

           “You promise?” Yugyeom asks.

           “Of course I do,” JB says. It was then that Yugyeom knew, knew that he was meant to be with these three men. That nobody would ever love him and care for him and protect him than these three. JB gasps when Yugyeom kisses him hard on the lips not wanting it to end but knowing that intimate moments were not allowed in front of the managers he pushes Yugyeom off softly. “We will finish this later on, okay? Remember no kissing in front of the managers.”

          “Okay,” Yugyeom says. Jackson and Jungkook are sitting on the floor when the rest of GOT7 enter. “Wait…Jungkook and Jackson are gonna?” Jimin is handed gloves and lube, Mark is given them as well.

        “Make sure he’s hard, and make sure he’s relaxed and loose.” Mr. Mun says. “I don’t care who preps who just do it and do it quickly.”

        “Sir, is there any way that Jungkook can top? He’s not used to bottoming.” Jimin asks. Mr. Mun thinks about it for a second.

        “That might actually be better. Yes, yes Jungkook can top.” Mr. Mun says. “But I still want him hard.”

        “I understand, sir,” Mark says. Mr. Mun nods exiting the room leaving the men alone.

       “Shit, I didn’t even ask,” Jimin says.

       “It’s fine. I bottom to Mark.” Jackson says. “I’m used to both.” Jungkook bites his lip as Jackson starts to undress. If he was being totally honest he had somewhat of an attraction towards the man. I mean the man was hot there was no denying that. He smiles at Jimin who sadly smiles back.

       “Hey, you know I love you right? You and only you?” Jungkook says as Jimin starts to strip Jungkook of his clothes. Hoseok is pacing back and forth trying to scheme the managers somehow stopping their youngest from enduring this. Jimin blushes looking at Jungkook. “I don’t want you to think otherwise while this is happening, stay with Hoseok and the rest of our friends until it’s over.”

       “I don’t want you to have to go through this,” Jimin says.

       “I know you don’t,” Jungkook says. Jimin kisses Jungkook hard on the mouth moving to sit in his lap only Jungkook’s underwear and Jimin’s light pants between them.

       “If you have trouble or if you feel uncomfortable you just look at me,” Jimin says. Jungkook nods kissing Jimin back slipping his tongue into his mouth. Jungkook could feel the erection already start to form as Jimin slips his tongue into his mouth wrapping his hands around Jungkook’s neck.

Jackson is lying down on his back, BamBam cuddling his left side. Mark starts to spread Jackson’s legs lubing up his gloved hand.

        “Are you ready, Gaga?” Mark asks. Jackson nods, BamBam getting as close as possible now moving his hand onto Jackson’s soft dick. “Just relax, breathe deeply. I don’t want to hurt my beautiful Wang puppy.” Jackson just nods smiling. BamBam is stroking Jackson’s dick as Mark slowly puts on the finger in waiting to continue.

       “I’m okay,” Jackson says. “Keep going.” Mark slowly puts his finger deeper into Jackson. He stops as Jackson tenses up. He couldn’t even imagine how many memories were flooding into his mind thanks to that doctor who was standing in the corner. Mark wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson for touching his precious puppy. Their relationship was a strange dynamic with Jackson and Mark being dominant to BamBam, but Jackson was also Mark’s submissive. It was Jackson that said he wanted to try pup play a few years ago and Mark was willing to do anything to keep his precious baby happy. For the most part, pup play and master was Mark and Jackson’s thing. When BamBam told them that he wanted to try it as well they were reluctant because well Jackson couldn’t imagine hurting BamBam at all. But they had found out that there were so many different types of kinks and dynamics that they could try. Mark puts another finger into Jackson, then a third. He let it sit for a moment before Mr. Mun comes into the room.

        “Enough. Let me hit record and then I’ll give you the signal, again do whatever feels right.” Mr. Mun says. Jungkook nods going to take off his boxers. “No, keep them on. Here are a condom and lube.” Jackson sits up using his elbows to prop himself up. Jackson smiles at Jungkook who smiles back. They had a mutual understanding that this would mean nothing even though they were forced to do this they would still remain friends. “Okay, go.” Jungkook almost immediately attacks Jackson’s lips kissing him hard on the mouth. Jackson groans not expecting it. He then kisses the younger man back deepening the kiss. Before they knew it they were having a full on make-out session.

         “Fuck you are so hot,” Jungkook says. Jackson moans biting Jungkook’s bottom lip moving to take his boxers off.

        “If you really think so then have me,” Jackson says he pulls Jungkook in again kissing him. Jungkook grins not breaking the kiss somehow managing to put the condom on without issue. Jackson leans back as Jungkook spreads his legs.

       “Are you ready?” Jungkook asks biting Jackson’s bottom lip teasingly. He then moves to bite Jackson’s earlobe.

      “I’m ready,” Jackson says. Jungkook nods slowly entering Jackson. Jackson grins pushing Jungkook onto the carpet so that he is on top.

      “So you like to be on top?” Jungkook asks.

     “That’s right,” Jackson says chuckling sitting down on Jungkook’s dick. He leans forward putting his hand through Jungkook’s hair. He shivers when Jungkook starts to thrust. Jungkook grips onto Jackson’s hard dick. “What are you doing?”

      “I want it to feel good for you too,” Jungkook says. “Unless…” Jungkook gasps as Jackson attacks his lips kissing him hard. Jungkook puts his arms around Jackson’s neck pulling Jackson so that their chests are touching. The heat and sweat starting to become apparent. Jackson moans as Jungkook thrusts in and out, Jungkook took this as a sign to again grab Jackson’s dick. Pre-cum is leaking out telling Jungkook that the older man was enjoying it. Jungkook sighs pulling Jackson to him again whispering soft words into the man’s ear as Jungkook can feel the man shake above him. “I like you, a lot Jackson. You’re nice and sweet and kind and gentle.” Jungkook says. “I’m lucky to have you in my arms right now, Jackson Wang.” Jackson blinks looking down at Jungkook. He smiles, whatever had just overcome him gone in an instant. Jungkook smiles back moving Jackson’s hair out of his face.

        “I like you too, Jeon Jungkook,” Jackson says. Jackson bites his lip as Jungkook thrusts harder and faster moving his hand up and down Jackson’s dick. Jackson starts to pant “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” Jungkook grips onto Jackson’s dick quickening his pace, even more, knowing both of them close to climaxing. Jackson grips onto Jungkook’s shoulder his head against Jungkook’s cheek. Jackson’s whole body goes tense as he orgasms onto Jungkook’s stomach. Jungkook orgasms inside the condom. They sit there for a minute catching theirs breaths. Jackson climbs off of Jungkook slowly. Mr. Mun starts to clap handing Jackson a washcloth.

       “That was a hot one.” Mr. Mun says. “You may shower in this bathroom.” Mr. Mun says pointing to the small bathroom inside the room. “Give them some space for right now Dr. Lee you can have your fun later on.”

       “Fine. I’ll see you in a bit.” Dr. Lee says closing and locking the door from the outside leaving GOT7 and the BTS members alone, trapped, waiting.

 

Meanwhile at Stone Music Entertainment (CJ E&M changed their name to this). Zico is being pulled into a room by Namjoon. It was a bathroom, no cameras or microphones.

            “Are you really?” Namjoon asks.

            “Yes, but I do not want to get caught out,” Zico says.

            “You think I would rat you out? No way! I’m here to help in any way.” Namjoon says.

            “It’s going to be hard given that you don’t have any physical evidence of assault. Does Yoongi?” Zico asks quietly.

            “He has rope burns on his wrists from being tied up,” Namjoon says.

            “That won’t work. We will think of something.” Zico says. “Don’t make it obvious, subtly is the best way to go about this.” Zico opens the door to find Kyung and Yoongi about to knock.

            “Dinner is ready,” Kyung says.

            “Namjoon, stay close to me. Yoongi stay as close to Mr. Ko as possible.” Zico says. “He’s not…he’s good.”

            “Okay,” Yoongi says. Namjoon watches as Yoongi goes to sit by Mr. Ko and Yixing. Namjoon sits down next to Zico and Kyung, noticing Mr. Khang sitting close to Kyung. Mr. Kim is in the middle of Jaehyo and B-Bomb. U-Kwon and PO are sitting with Jaehwan from Wanna One. Namjoon notices Zico and Kyung not take their eyes off of Taeil who is sitting next to the man who hurt Yoongi.

            “How was your visit with Jongin, Yixing?” Mr. Ko asks. He scoops some rice onto a plate, picking the least spicy thing putting it on his plate as well. Yixing blushes brightly just thinking about Jongin bringing a smile to his face.

            “It was great. He couldn’t stay long because he had to pack his stuff.” Yixing says.

            “Is he moving?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “He wouldn’t tell me, I don’t know I feel like he’s keeping things from me because he’s guilty but he shouldn’t feel guilty,” Yixing says.

            “I am surprised Mr. Yim even agreed to it, you aren’t his type he likes the youngest members.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “If it meant keeping Jongin and Sehun out of danger then I was more than willing to play the part he needed me to,” Yixing says. Mr. Seoh chuckles handing U-Kwon a glass of Soju. U-Kwon goes to drink it, Jaehyo grabbing it out of his hand.

            “I forgot,” U-Kwon says.

            “You two are so weird with your rituals.” Mr. Khang says. “Is it a comfort thing or what?”

            “The first sip is always strongest; U-Kwon would cough out his lungs if he took the first sip,” B-Bomb says. “Can’t handle strong alcohol burns his throat. Jaehyo here likes his liquor strong.” B-Bomb says patting Jaehyo hard on the back causing him to spill some of the soju on his fingers. Nothing changes; Jaehyo licks his lips taking a sip.

            “How is it?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Strong, just the way I like it,” Jaehyo says.

            “And you do this with every alcoholic beverage? Jaehyo takes the first sip, and then U-Kwon here finishes it?”

            “No, I finish it,” B-Bomb says. “I’m included too.”

            “They have this for every little thing that they do.” Mr. Kim says. “It’s cute.” The dinner went on like this for a while until the table is cleared and music started playing. Jaehyo gasps excitedly hearing the next song.

 **I found a love for me**  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

            “Can I dance with U-Kwon, Mr. Kim? Please?” Jaehyo asks politely bowing.

            “Go ahead.” Mr. Kim says. “Min Hyuk go join them if you’d like.”

 **Not knowing what it was**  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

            “Thank you, Mr. Kim!” B-Bomb shouts. Before Zico can get up to ask Taeil to dance, Mr. Seoh has already pulled him up. Taeil freezes when Mr. Seoh puts his arms around him, then relaxing when he sees how Mr. Seoh is looking at him.

 **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

            “I don’t want to ever hurt you, Taeil. I’m sorry for how I have behaved in the past but it’s just that I have wanted this for so long. To hold you in my arms, to touch your face, to tell you I love you. You understand don’t you?” Mr. Seoh asks pulling Taeil closer. “I really do love you. And I will wait until you are ready.” The music is turned off, the TV is turned on. Yixing’s face changes going pale.

            “There are now reports of Sungmin’s kidnapping but now Kyuhyun and Ryeowook who are both enlisted in the military have been taken as well. We have asked their former members and Super Junior M member to comment, here is what they had to say.”

            “I don’t even know what to say, I saw the footage. You have to understand that Kangin has been so manipulated by SM that he feels it is his fault. They made him think that this is something that you should know when you sign with a company. They used Block B as an example more than I can count. I don’t think he’s in his right mind and you have to understand that please don’t think that he is evil.” Kibum says. “I hope that my members are okay and safe, I just urge that if you know anything, even if the abuse didn’t happen to you come forward, it could help so many.”

            “My best friend is still there, still trapped in that horrible nightmare. He was been groomed ever since he signed that contract. He was only 19 years old, 16 years, 16 years of getting raped, abused, touched, and punished. There is not a day goes by that I don’t miss or think about him. I love him with all my heart and I should have never left him. I hope Mr. Paek rots in hell for what he’s done.” Han Geng says.

            “I want you to understand that it isn’t just getting assaulted, but it’s them forcing you to give them oral sex, forcing an orgasm, using toys and rope to punish you. I saw everything, I was forced to watch my brother, my best friend Siwon do things he should have never been forced to do. He was passed from manager to manager.” Zhou Mi says. “To our Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, stay safe, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you more.” Yixing grunts in anger throwing the remote.

            “Yixing. Hey, calm down.” Yoongi says.

            “How can I be calm?! They just put targets on their backs! I swear if they touch them, I wish they wouldn’t have said anything at least then I know they would be safe.” Yixing shouts.

            “They had to. They felt it was the right thing to do, Yixing.” Mr. Ko says.

            “But what about them? Now that they’ve come out and said something…what if SM decides to retaliate? They are my friends, my mentors; I don’t want them to be hurt.” Yixing says. Namjoon nods forgetting that Han Geng, Zhou Mi, and Yixing were Chinese. He picks up the remote pausing the TV.

            “Yoongi…Yoongi look! Look at the license plate, isn’t that…” Namjoon looks at the plate in disbelief.

            “Manager Jang,” Yoongi says.

            “You know the guy driving the car?” Yixing asks.

            “It’s one of our managers, he’s not involved much anymore but I think he’s still employed,” Namjoon says.

            “How do you think it was so easy for you to be taken?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “He’s a dear friend to…to well all of us.” Mr. Khang says. “All of the companies rely on him.” Yoongi growls pushing Mr. Kim up against a wall.

            “What do you know? You know things how else are you supposed to run things?!” Yoongi yells pinning Mr. Kim’s arms to the wall preventing him from moving. The other managers just let it happen.

            “You are an aggressive one aren’t you?” Mr. Kim says.

            “Answer the question!” Yoongi says going to punch Mr. Kim. He flinches.

            “Okay! Okay, we made contact with him about a year ago, said he wanted to help. He had access to all of the footage shot in your dorm. He set up live streams and we paid to keep them running. We have all been watching you for quite some time waiting for the right moment to strike. We asked him to disable the footage the night Taehyung was taken, and to make sure nobody could follow after you when you took your little walk around the block.” Mr. Kim says.

            “You were watching us?” Namjoon asks. “What did you see?! Did you know you were going to rape me?!” He goes to charge at Mr. Kim. Mr. Seoh stops him.

            “We saw everything. Except maybe you showering but we saw you coming out of the shower.” Mr. Kim says.

            “How did you get past the security? There was supposed to be extra.” Yoongi asks.

            “Do you know how easy it is to pay off people? I mean YG and JYP offered a large sum of money already just to keep everyone quiet about it.” Mr. Kim says. “The other managers never knew a damn thing.” And how were they supposed to? They were just a small company; they had no way of knowing that BTS would grow as popular as they did. They did the best they could and Namjoon and Yoongi knew that. Deep down they knew that their company wanted to protect and nurture the boys. But I guess they couldn’t keep the bad out as hard as they wanted to and as hard as they tried to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like JY would be the one that would be the one who watches and observes and finally speaks up when she can't take it anymore. Chaeyoung is just so sensitive and cute and Mina is so soft spoken and shy and Mark seems to have a very good relationship with the Twice members. And if you guys could go over to MultiKpopFan's account I made because this one is getting a bit crowded: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiKPopFan/pseuds/MultiKPopFan 
> 
> I made a bit of a boo-boo in the first edit but it is fixed now. JYP did not kidnap Heechul or Kyung-Hoon just the BTS boys. Sorry for the mistake! 
> 
> I would appreciate it! As always if you liked give a kudos or a comment!


	27. Love Can Change Anything and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kangin is shown what SM has done to him thanks to words from a very special someone. After the SM groups find out that each company is coming soon what could it mean?

EXO comes into the dorm only a few members carrying in bags. Chanyeol comes in carrying a sleeping Baekhyun.

            “Is he okay?” Jin asks.

            “Yeah, just tired,” Chanyeol says.

            “Put him on the love sofa,” Leeteuk says. Chanyeol nods setting Baekhyun down in a deep sleep.

            “So it’s true then? They really kidnapped Sungmin?” Chanyeol asks watching Sungmin nuzzle closer to Siwon. “It’s all over the news.”

            “Take the stuff upstairs, get your rooms ready,” Suho tells the members. “Where is Tao?”

            “Eating, with Heechul, in there,” Siwon says pointing to the dining room. Donghae and Eunhyuk bow to Suho who bows back sitting next to Tao.

            “How are you? Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo told me everything that happened, okay? You don’t have to say a word.” Suho says.

            “Suho, hyung? I heard…I heard another company has Yixing is that true?” Tao asks.

            “Yes, it seems SM was hiding him somewhere here in Korea, Mr. Yim was hurting him,” Suho says.

            “But you saw him?” Tao asks.

            “I did,” Suho says. “He looks good. I was told anyone would be able to visit and so far they have been true to their word.” Jongin comes in getting water out of the fridge almost being tackled by Taemin who wraps him in a tight embrace.

            “I heard what Mr. Yim did. I couldn’t contact anyone for 2 days.” Taemin says. Just then Minho walks through the door looking around cautiously entering the threshold.

            “Hello, guess who’s here?” Minho says carrying a bag. Onew comes charging down the stairs into Minho’s arms, Taemin doing the same. “Where’s Key?”

            “Sleeping, Mr. Yang punished him; put a gag in his mouth,” Taemin says.

            “He’s okay, he’s safe?” Minho asks.

            “Yeah, he’s safe. What happened? Where did you go?” Onew asks.

            “I was with Mr. Yoon. Modeling. It was… _new_.” Minho says. Taemin tenses when Minho puts the emphasis on the word new.

            “What do you mean, new?” Taemin asks.

            “I had to model some harnesses, assless chaps, leather shorts, rubber and a lot of other weird things,” Minho says. “It seemed it was new for Mr. Yoon too, I mean doing it with us; he said he did this kind of stuff before but with willing participants.” Minho makes his way over to the couch sitting on the floor. 30 minutes later, the door of the dorm is opened; Ryeowook who still has his mouth taped is pushed inside, Kangin carrying Kyuhyun in.

            “You bastard! You son of a bitch!” Heechul screams. Sungmin quickly comes over hugging Ryeowook.

            “Let’s take this off you, okay?” Sungmin says. He grips the tape slowly taking it off. “Let’s go wash your face off, munchkin.” Sungmin smiles wiping the fresh tears streaming down Ryeowook’s face. “Put him on the couch and do not touch him,” Sungmin says turning to Kangin. Kangin just nods walking over to the couch setting Kyuhyun down almost instantly Heechul starts hitting him in the back. Kangin turns around, Heechul now turning his assault to Kangin’s chest. Kangin grabs Heechul’s hands holding them.

            “That won’t do any good, Heechul. Why don’t we both just calmly discuss this?” Kangin says.

            “Calmly discuss?! CALMLY DISCUSS WHAT, KANGIN?!” Heechul screams.

            “Why are you so upset?” Kangin asks.

            “You are not seriously asking that, Kangin?” Leeteuk says coming over to try and defuse the situation.

            “I’m upset because you brought them back at the worst fucking time! Mr. Yim is back.” Heechul says.

            “So what?” Kangin says.

            “So what?! Are you that thick in the head? Did you not see the two of them coming home in the middle of the night, crying, hurt, bruised, and bloody? Just be glad Mr. Park isn’t here.” Heechul says. Kyuhyun starts to groan moving slightly, his eyes slightly open.

            “I didn’t…I didn’t know, I swear Heechul.” Kangin says. Suho clears his throat.

            “You probably don’t want to hear this but Kibum, Han Geng and Zhou Mi have all made statements to the media. Some of them get a bit specific.” Suho says. “Kibum mainly focused on clearing Kangin’s name. Heechul, listen I know that you are angry and I completely understand. I’m pissed at Luhan as it is but Kangin is different.”

            “What does that mean?” Kangin asks. Heechul sighs deciding to hear what Suho had to say. Sungmin comes into the room sitting next to Kyuhyun handing him a water bottle helping him drink.

            “Can I ask you why you think you are at fault?” Suho says. Kangin blinks.

            “Because I should have known,” Kangin says.

            “Should have known what?” Suho asks.

            “Should have known what they were going to do, that I knew what I was getting into when I signed,” Kangin says.

            “But how should you have known?” Suho asks. “Back then, the abuse wasn’t public knowledge and there were absolutely no rumors. There wasn’t even talk amongst trainees or signees because they were forced to keep quiet.”

            “Yeah but I should have read the contract,” Kangin says. Suho could tell he was getting frustrated.

            “Kangin, there was nothing in the contract about our abuse,” Leeteuk explains.

            “Yeah but there was that clause where we couldn’t talk about anything that happened if we were to have our contract terminated,” Kangin says.

            “That’s in almost everyone’s contract,” Jin says. “It’s in ours; it’s more of a formality than anything.”

            “Kangin there is no way that you could have known this was going to happen,” Shindong says.

            “Yeah but…but…” Kangin goes to say. Shindong sighs handing him the phone. “What? Why are you handing me your phone?”

            “Because Kibum couldn’t get a hold of you, you changed your number,” Shindong says. “Listen to what he has to say. Really listen.” Kangin looks down at the phone. He sits down watching closely.

            “You cannot just go off the damn grid like that, Kangin! I want you to listen to me. Do you remember the first time we met? How young and innocent we were? They started manipulating you from the beginning. Remember the talk we had? Really think for me I know it was a long time ago but we were sitting outside, underneath a tree, we had just got done with singing lessons and we were tired. You put your arm around me and said that no matter what happens, you’d always protect me. I told you that no matter what, no matter who tells you otherwise that none of this is your fault. That no matter how much you think that you are at fault you aren’t. They separated us after that because they knew I made you strong.” Kibum says his voice cracking slightly, soft sobs coming from the younger man. “I should have tried harder; I should have fought to stay with you because you needed me. I didn’t need you; I was protected for some odd reason. You needed me to be the strong one to keep you grounded. I swear, if all of this ends up coming back to you, I’ll take you away. I’ll hide you away until we grow old even if we have to live underground, even if I can never see the sun again because Kangin you are my sun. Please, come back to me. Stop blaming yourself, stop listening to those people. They don’t love you, we do. All of your members love you but more importantly, I love you.” Kibum says.

            “I don’t…I didn’t…” Kangin stutters unable to form a sentence. “How could I be so stupid?” Kangin asks. His members start to hug him as he sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

            “Hush, listen to me Kangin. This started when you were so young, they made you believe it, and they stripped you of your best friend and made you vulnerable just like they wanted. They needed someone like you but don’t think for a second that we don’t understand and get what the hell they did to you because we do. We do understand, it was different for us then it was for you but they hurt you just like they hurt us.” Leeteuk says. “I mean it Kangin.” Kyuhyun stands up going over to the door as the doorbell rings.

            “Guess who has groceries?” Mr. Cho says to Mr. Yim and Mr. Yang behind him. Kyuhyun steps back seeing Mr. Yim again after almost a year of not seeing him. Leeteuk pulls Kyuhyun back next to Ryeowook putting them both behind him protectively. Mr. Cho enters the dorm putting the groceries on the table. He then turns to Siwon who has somehow managed to corner himself unable to move. “Well, how are you feeling?” Mr. Cho asks going to touch Siwon’s forehead, Siwon punches Mr. Cho in the jaw hard managing to get to Yesung.

            “I don’t know what happened. I froze, I couldn’t move.” Siwon says.

            “It’s okay, he can’t hurt you. I won’t let him hurt you.” Yesung says.

            “Let’s leave it for tonight? We have more time tomorrow.” Mr. Yim says. “Oh yeah, expect more guests tomorrow, we hate snitches even those who don’t work for us anymore. Kangin, you are staying here. Your services are no longer needed.”

            “Snitches?” Kyuhyun asks as Mr. Cho closes the door.

            “Kris, Kibum, Zhou Mi, hell maybe even Han Geng,” Heechul says.

            “I think they know the end is near for them and are just trying to get as much abuse in as possible,” Suho says. Sehun runs over to Jin quickly handing him his phone.

            “A video, from Taehyung,” Sehun says. “Sent by Seungri.” Jin blinks playing the video. He gasps seeing how tired and beat down Taehyung looks.

            “I don’t know if you’ll see this but it’s the only thing I can do to make me feel a little bit better. Today was bad, I can’t tell you how many times I was assaulted, and he used wax and electricity and whips. I’m so tired but they said I get to come to SM soon for a photo shoot so maybe I’ll see you. I hope I’ll see you. Tomorrow is a rest day for me at least. I’ll probably end up sleeping most of the day anyway. I just wanted to get this out to you, to tell you I’m okay. I’m safe and I’m alive. Bye, Jin, sleep tight hyung.”

            “Coming to SM?” Jin asks.

            “Mr. Yoon said something about all of the companies coming to SM’s offices outside the city. They just built it too.” Minho says.

            “That seems kind of strange; they’ve never done this before,” Leeteuk says. Suho notices Xiumin is staying extra quiet not looking at them at all.

            “Outside, patio?” Suho says to all the leaders pulling Xiumin with him.

            “I’ll be right back,” Leeteuk says kissing Yesung on the nose and Siwon on the mouth.

            “What do you know?” Suho asks once Onew, Leeteuk and him are outside.

            “Mr. Yoon is talking to the police. They have a plan to arrest all of the managers.” Xiumin says half of his mouth is closed so that nobody can read his lips, the whole area being filmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing honestly, it just keeps coming and coming! Anyways as always a kudos and a comment is appreciated!


	28. Observe Do Not Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While we learn a little more about GOT7, Dr. Lee decides to take advantage of having the three members of BTS there before they have to leave for SM. Taehyung is watching and observing the YG groups learning that Big Bang's threesome isn't that different from his own relationship.

Jackson and Jungkook are sleeping on the couches, Mark watching Jackson closely. All he ever wanted to do was protect the younger man but how could he do that if Jackson never tells him what’s wrong or what’s really going on. BamBam comes over laying his head in Mark’s lap. He looks up at him almost instantly knowing what was going on in the older man’s head.

            “You can’t blame yourself, Mark. You have to understand that when Dr. Lee started everything, we were young, too young to understand what was going on. After a while, Jackson started disassociating and became numb to the abuse.” BamBam says. “But when he found out that Dr. Lee had a session with you, it sparked all those things he has hid and forgot.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark asks.

            “Because well I can’t speak for Jackson but I felt like it was my fault and that I deserved it. And after a while he made it feel nice and I forgot for a minute that it was abuse until he started forcing himself on me in front of others.”

            “Others? He hurt you in front of other people?” Mark asks.

            “Yeah, he seemed to get off on it,” BamBam says. “Jo Kwon, really all of the members of both 2 PM and 2 AM, Day6, Jay Park and the older members of Stray Kids, Woojin, Minho, and Chan.”

            “I can’t even imagine what that…I’m so sorry, Bam,” Mark says sniffling. BamBam sits up turning to face Mark cupping his face in his hand. BamBam caresses Mark’s face wiping the tears as they fall.

            “Don’t, Mark. Please, I love you more than anything in this whole entire world and you beating yourself up and blaming yourself, I just can’t have that. Okay?” BamBam says kissing Mark on the lips softly. Jimin chuckles noticing Youngjae and Yugyeom are facing each other sleeping, with JB spooning Youngjae and Jinyoung spooning Yugyeom.

            “This is the first time Yugyeom hasn’t freaked out about being locked in a room for this long; do you think we are helping?” Jinyoung asks.

            “I hope so. It’s going to take time, for all of us to heal. Can you be patient?” JB asks.

            “Of course I can,” Jinyoung says. JB nods looking down at Youngjae who is grunting.

            “Youngjae, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” JB says rubbing Youngjae’s back. Mark looks at the door as it opens slowly. It was Dr. Lee. BamBam could see the angry looks Mark was giving Dr. Lee.

            “Leave it, Mark. Please.” BamBam says holding onto Mark’s arm tightly. Dr. Lee approaches JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Yugyeom. He shakes his head now moving over to Mark, BamBam and Jackson. He goes to touch Jackson, Mark slapping his hand away.

            “Okay, okay. I won’t hurt him.” Dr. Lee says. “Besides, we only have these three for a small amount of time, might as well savor it and make the most of it.”

            “Question is who do I pick?” Dr. Lee asks. He nods pulling a still sleeping Jungkook off the couch. Jungkook groans as he is dragged to the opposite side of the room. There was a steel bar kind of like the ones used in ballet studios. He takes out the handcuffs cuffing Jungkook to the bar. He takes Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok almost instantly goes to punch the older man. “Would you relax I’m not going to hurt you.”

            “You are going to hurt someone!” Hoseok says planting his feet making it almost impossible for Dr. Lee to pull him.

            “Remind me to hand him over to Mr. Ro after this.” Dr. Lee says as two managers come into the room. Hoseok is pushed forward still struggling. Somehow the managers get Hoseok handcuffed to the bar as well. One of the manager’s points to the GOT7 members, who are now all awake, huddled close to each other.

            “Remember the rules?” The manager asks.

            “Observe. Do not interfere.” They all repeat.

            “And what happens if you do?” The manager asks.

            “Punishment.” They all say. Jimin starts to crawl backward as Dr. Lee slowly approaches him. He gulps, trying to decide his plan of action. If he should fight, or try to get away. He looks towards the door; two managers were blocking it so there was no way he was getting out of this room. If he fought he didn’t know if he’d get it worse in the end. But fighting seemed like his only option except for letting whatever it was this man was planning on doing happen. He grunts as Dr. Lee grabs his ankle pulling Jimin towards him. Jimin kicks Dr. Lee in the chest. Jimin freezes when Dr. Lee straddles him pinning his arms.

            “There is no use in fighting. Be a good boy and it’ll be done in an instant.” Dr. Lee says. He sighs, seeing the fear in the younger man’s face. “I really do wish you wouldn’t be so pretty. I won’t need the condom after all.” Jimin is able to sit up as Dr. Lee stands up. “I do need you to undress.”

            “Undress?” Jimin asks.

            “Yes, undress.” Dr. Lee says. He looks back at Mark, who buries his face into Jackson’s shoulder, Dr. Lee just grins turning back to Jimin who starts to strip.

            “Mark, what’s wrong?” BamBam asks. Dr. Lee nods pulling down his pants.

            “If you could lay down.” Dr. Lee instructs. Jimin nods confused but doing as he’s told. Jimin blinks when Dr. Lee starts to massage Jimin’s shoulder with one hand. Dr. Lee’s other hand using lube to moisten his dick. Jimin winces as Dr. Lee massages a part of his shoulder that is tight. Dr. Lee nods turning his hand into a fist working on the tight muscle while also pumping his dick up and down. Jimin doesn’t fight when Dr. Lee takes Jimin’s hand putting it on his dick. It was better than the alternative. Jimin starts to pump Dr. Lee’s dick the lube making it easier to go fast. Jimin grips onto Dr. Lee’s dick pumping it hard. All the while, Dr. Lee is staring at Mark who is trying his best not to return the gaze. Jimin could feel Dr. Lee’s dick become hard, his whole body tensing. Jimin runs his hand up and down Dr. Lee’s rock hard dick faster. Dr. Lee gets close to Jimin’s stomach, cumming hard the cum landing on Jimin’s bare stomach. “Stay there until one of the managers comes to clean you up. They will undo your binds as well. I do hope you enjoyed the show.” Dr. Lee says smirking at Mark who is being held close by both Jackson and BamBam now.

            “Did he do that to you in the appointment you had?” BamBam asks.

            “Yes, but I didn’t…he jerked off in front of me, he didn’t make me give him a hand job,” Mark says. A female manager makes her way into the room.

            “Don’t move.” She says. “This is going to be warm.” Jimin blinks as she covers his stomach, using a q-tip to wipe some of the cum off then putting it into a test tube, putting it in her back pocket. She smiles wiping the rest off of Jimin’s stomach then turning her attention to Jungkook and Hoseok.

 

When Taehyung awoke it was night already, G-Dragon entered the dorm looking tired and worn out. Taehyung knew why he had only been there for maybe a week; he didn’t know the time frame everything blending together. But more had happened to him in a week that he couldn’t even imagine being here from 12 years old onward. Taehyung sits up watching the cameras close, the only room available was what the groups called the control room, monitors for each room running a live feed from the control room to wherever the managers are. Taehyung didn’t mind being in here, it was dark, the couch was one of the most comfortable couches he had ever been on before and he could observe. He was good at observing, that’s why it was so easy for him to pick gifts for his members because he heard and remembered everything they have said about wanting something or having a fear of something.

            “G?” TOP asks standing up as G-Dragon opens the door to their room.

            “Yeah, it’s me,” G-Dragon says his voice was tired and weak. TOP carefully moves his arm from around Taeyang who is sleeping soundly on the bed.

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” TOP says. Taehyung notices how gentle and soft TOP was talking, he wondered if this was always how he talked to G-Dragon after an assault session took place. He wasn’t asking any questions he was just there. He didn’t force G-Dragon to talk; maybe that’s because he already knew what happened in that room. He watches as G-Dragon kisses the top of Taeyang’s head. The three of them look rather close and Taehyung could tell that G and TOP really loved Taeyang. He wondered if that meant that TOP and G-Dragon got more abuse so Taeyang wouldn’t have to be hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

            He turns his attention to the third floor which is where BlackPink lived. They were getting ready for a comeback and weren’t ever really at the dorm the same time as Taehyung so he couldn’t meet them. He notices that Winner made their way out of the elevator. Each door had a different color. He assumed it was to let the others know who lived there. He looks more closely and realized that the colors were associated with the Stay music video. Each member had a color of fireworks or smoke, Lisa was green, Jennie was orange, Rosẻ was blue and Jisoo was pink. He loved the song; he really enjoyed all of their music.

            He watched as Winner starts to exchange flowers on the tables at the end of the hallway, stocking the mini fridge making sure that they had snacks and drinks.

            “We should leave a note, right? Telling them not to worry.” Jin-woo asks.

            “We don’t even know if we are going with them yet,” Yoon says. “I don’t want them to worry over nothing.”

            “But we know Big Bang is going and that Taehyung is going,” Mino says.

            “And knowing the managers, that’s probably who is all going, they don’t care about us,” Hoony says.

            Taehyung again turns his attention to G and TOP who are now out of the bathroom sitting at the edge of the bed.

            “He said we are going to SM and that he didn’t want to bruise you because we are getting photographed?” TOP asks.

            “Yeah, so it was mainly just sex,” G-Dragon says. “Seung-Hyun?”

            “Yeah, G?” TOP asks.

            “After all this is over with, I want to collar Taeyang,” G-Dragon says.

            “You do? Even after everything?” TOP asks.

            “We can’t get married; all three of us, but a collar would signify that he’s ours, our little kitten,” G-Dragon says.

            “I understand, G. That sounds like a great idea.” TOP says kissing G-Dragon softly on the mouth. “Come on, you need to sleep. In the middle.”

            “When we go, we have to make sure that Taeyang doesn’t get hurt and we have to keep an eye on Taehyung,” G-Dragon says climbing into the bed in the middle of Taeyang and TOP.

            “Not worried about Daesung or Seungri?” TOP asks.

            “You know them; they pretty much protect each other,” G-Dragon says. TOP just nods starting to take out G-Dragon’s earrings as he starts to drift off to sleep. TOP just looks at the both of them with love in his eyes.

            “I promise to take care of you, to protect you, to love you. You are my life; you give me a reason to get up in the morning. I’ll be patient, and gentle. I won’t hurt you, you can trust me.” TOP says pulling the blanket over himself and G-Dragon.

            Taehyung smiles to himself lying back on the couch. There wasn’t much different from his threesome and these three from what he just witnessed. He wanted more than anything to hold Hoseok and Yoongi. To tell them that he loved them. He drifts off to sleep again thinking maybe he’d see them soon. And he would, sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will focus on SM and Stone Music (CJ) then after that each company will arrive to the SM headquarters outside the city.


	29. SM Is a Family Through and Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse into 3 of SM's most popular boy groups. Super Junior are finally together catching the three up on what they missed. SHINee reflect on their loss and decide no more keeping secrets. EXO show their concern for their fellow members and lovers while also finally hearing what Jin went through when he first came to SM. Guests arrive with a special treat giving Jin hope he so desperately needed.

Siwon is pacing back and forth after finally being told what Yesung has been through. Yesung didn’t tell them everything partly due to the fact that he didn’t want them to know just how bad things had gotten for him.

            “I don’t care, I don’t care if I’m hurt, if I’m abused, there is no way in hell I am letting them touch him. Not again. Never again.” Siwon says.

            “Siwon, come on, calm down please,” Shindong says.

            “Don’t tell me to calm down!” Siwon shouts. Yesung stands up hugging Siwon tightly.

            “Stop, I’m okay. I’m safe and I’m here.” Yesung says cupping Siwon’s face in his hands.

            “Drink, Kyu, please?” Heechul says. Kyuhyun nods drinking the juice given to him by the members. Kangin sighs sitting in the corner. “Do you really think they are planning on bringing Kibum, Han Geng back?”

            “I don’t know, Heechul. We can’t know for sure.” Leeteuk says. “Are any of you hurting?”

            “No, my jaw feels better,” Sungmin says.

            “My wrists are still giving me problems,” Eunhyuk says. Ryeowook looks at him.

            “What happened to your wrists?” Ryeowook asks.

            “I was punished, for trying to help Tao,” Eunhyuk says.

            “Mr. Seoh doesn’t work here anymore he was transferred to Stone Music,” Donghae says. “He trained the new guy, Mr. Yang to do what he used to, but Mr. Yang added his own twists to it.”

            “We missed a lot didn’t we?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yeah, a bit,” Leeteuk says.

            “Who’s the one that keeps hanging around EXO? I don’t think I’ve ever met him before.” Sungmin asks.

            “That’s Jin he’s from BTS,” Leeteuk says.

            “And what is he doing here?” Ryeowook asks.

            “All members of BTS were auctioned off, SM bid on Jin,” Leeteuk explains. “We just need to keep a level head about this; I know…I know emotions can get the best of us but if we just stay calm things will go a lot smoother.”

            “Is…are SHINee doing okay?” Kyuhyun asks. “After everything? After losing him?”

            “I honestly don’t know, they had time off after but this comeback has thrust back into being abused like the rest of us,” Leeteuk says.

            “Heechul?” Ryeowook asks. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine now. The…Mr. Paek started abusing me again after I was cast on Knowing Bros. I guess it kick started his interest in me again, I don’t know. Taemin and I were the only ones getting abused until a few weeks ago he picked two more Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.” Heechul says.

            “I’m so sorry, Heechul,” Kangin says. Heechul smiles at Kangin.

            “It’s okay. I just…I want to be able to help the others; we have all been here longer than any of them. I know, Leeteuk we need to worry about ourselves as well. But we are family, all of us, we can’t forget that. Not now.” Heechul says.

 

Across the hall in a separate room sits SHINee. Key is sitting on the couch not wanting any physical contact at the moment, his members giving him space. Onew is sitting on a chair; Minho sitting on the ground, Taemin has his head in Minho’s lap.

            “Taeminnie? Why didn’t you tell us Mr. Paek was abusing you again?” Onew asks.

            “Because there was nothing you could have done, he was going to abuse me either way and you guys getting in the middle, potentially getting hurt too, I just couldn’t. Not after losing Jonghyun.” Taemin says. He tries his best not to tear up. “I miss him. I miss him every single minute, every day. Having all of you kept me sane. But the thought of you…of you being hurt, like I was, how Mr. Paek hurt me, like a lot of others were. I just couldn’t bare it.”

            “It’s okay, Taeminnie. We understand.” Key says. “But we are here now and we are here to stay. We aren’t going anywhere.”

            “How long were you in the locker?” Onew asks.

            “I think it was around the 3-hour mark,” Key says. “I don’t know what got into me, just seeing their faces, hearing their voices it sent me back to after the debut, how vulnerable I was, how scared I was, and how much it hurt,” Key says sobbing. Onew makes his way over to him. “It was like I was back there like I was that helpless kid who couldn’t say no because he was too scared. I was so scared, all the time.”

            “I know, I know, Key,” Onew says sitting down pulling Key into an embrace letting him sob into his chest.

            “It’s such bullshit that we even have had to go through that,” Minho says. “But now, hearing about the others, about YG and JYP and Stone Music. It isn’t just us.”

            “I know. But we are going to get to meet them and talk to them soon enough.” Taemin says.

            “What do you mean?” Key asks after calming down a bit.

            “All three companies groups are being brought to SM. The building that nobody uses outside of the city.” Taemin says. “We are supposed to be doing like a group photo or something.”

            “Who told you this?” Onew asks.

            “Mr. Im, after my last session with Mr. Paek,” Taemin says.

            “You seem to really like Mr. Im,” Minho says.

            “Yeah, he’s cool, kind of. He didn’t stop Chanyeol and Kyungsoo from being hurt. He didn’t help anyone except for me.” Taemin says.

            “No more secrets, okay? None, we tell each other everything.” Onew says.

            “Agreed.” The three men say putting their hands together.

 

Downstairs sitting in the living room is EXO with Jin. He sits there quietly watching the group interact.

            “How was Yixing?” Suho asks.

            “He was good, Namjoon was taken away and not long after Yoongi was picked up. Then I got the phone call saying that I needed to pack my stuff at the house. Yoongi looked tired and sore. I asked him what happened and he said that Mr. Seoh punished him because Yoongi bit him for trying to assault Namjoon.” Kai says.

            “Sounds like something Yoongi would do,” Jin says. “My…Namjoon, do you know if he’s okay?”

            “Shit, I’m sorry Jin I didn’t know…” Kai says.

            “It’s fine. Yeah, we are partners.” Jin says. Tao whimpers moving to his side, the painkiller shot the doctor gave him wearing off.

            “How bad does it hurt?” Xiumin asks.

            “Pretty bad,” Tao says. “It’s like this throbbing pain that won’t go away.”

            “Yeah because he did it without a condom so many times and wouldn’t stop,” Kyungsoo says. The group blinks as they hear something crashing in the kitchen.

            “Jongdae!” Chanyeol shouts as he sees a dish on the ground in pieces.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t…It just slipped and…” Chen says. Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol nodding to him. Chanyeol makes his way over to Chen picking up the pieces putting them on the counter, moving Chen to sit on the living room sofa.

            “Are you hurt?” Chanyeol asks checking over Chen’s hands. He then moves to Chen’s feet seeing a small cut on the side of his left foot. “You have to be more careful.”

            “I just wanted to do the dishes before we had to leave, just in case the girls had to be here or something,” Chen says.

            “Do you think…do you think they’ll bring Yixing with them?” Kai asks.

            “They might,” Suho says handing the first aid kit to Chanyeol. “They better leave my Kris alone.”

            “Or else Lu Han will help them again,” Xiumin says bitterly. Sehun comes out of the bathroom fully dressed hair still wet.

            “How do you feel?” Baekhyun asks standing up going over to him.

            “Better,” Sehun says.

            “You have to remember to take care of yourself, Sehun, please. We can’t have you sick at a time like this.” Baekhyun says.

            “I know but you guys needed me,” Sehun says.

            “Yeah but we also need you to shower and eat and drink. 3 days without a shower, Sehun. 2 days without a proper meal.” Suho says.

            “Okay, okay, I got it,” Sehun says. He latches onto Baekhyun as he sits down on the couch. Sehun intertwines their legs together grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands holding onto it. Xiumin turns on the TV the channel on the news. Jin blinks turning his attention to the TV seeing his parents, along with the rest of BTS parents at a podium. Jin’s mother was crying hard into his father’s arms.

            “Please, to whoever has our son, we are asking for you to release him. He has done nothing wrong. If you have any good left in you, let him go.” His father says. That last part stung, his father had to have known who had him. Or else he wouldn’t have even said that last part.

            “Is it me or does he know something more?” Suho asks.

            “They…they kind of suspected when I visited and was pulled onto the elevator without them. I was visiting the SM offices, just a normal tour. A manager was with my parents talking to them when someone started to escort me to the elevator. I didn’t really think anything of it; I was old enough to be away from my parents. We got on the elevator and I was kind of excited but I was more nervous because the manager kept looking at me funny. I was led into a room on the, I think it was on the sixth floor. I don’t remember exactly. But anyways I was led into this room that had this weird backdrop like you would see at school picture day.” Jin says.

            “You were in the stage three room? Before you even signed?!” Sehun asks.

            “Stage three?” Jin questioned.

            “There were different stages, stage one was just this small conference room where they would take you with your parents, you could sit down at the desk away from your parents and this is where the other managers, the ones that abuse us, asked us questions, and just checked us out. The second stage was a room where we could play music and dance or sing. This is when they would get closer without you getting suspicious. And stage three and four is where you were photographed both with clothes and without.” Suho explains.

            “The manager asked me to take off my clothes, I said no that I didn’t feel comfortable doing that. He tried to grab my clothes but then the phone rang and wouldn’t stop. The manager got up and was told that my parents were causing a scene because I was taken from them without their permission. When I got downstairs, my dad was yelling in this man’s face. Said he would never allow me to sign with ‘a dirty company’ I didn’t know what that meant at the time but after signing with Big Hit and hearing stories, I know now.” Jin says.

            “They aren’t usually that dumb, they must have really wanted you,” Sehun says.

            “And to think that Jungkook was in front of that backdrop,” Jin says.

            “A lot of us were,” Suho says. “Wait, Jungkook was in front of it?”

            “He was photographed by all the companies he scouted,” Jin says. Jin blinks as the doorbell rings looking up at the EXO members. Suho opens the door to find Krystal, Tiffany, Sunny, Wendy and Irene standing there with two bags in their hands.

            “We brought ice cream; managers said we could stop by for a little while. How are you holding up?” Sunny asks hugging Suho tightly.

            “Doing our best,” Suho says. Jin smiles as the rest of the groups start to make their way downstairs.

            “Jin should have the first pick,” Taemin says. Jin blinks standing up going over to the table.

            “How many flavors did you get?!” Jin asks.

            “A lot, like maybe 12 or something. We’re feeding all these boys we need plenty or else they’ll bite our heads off.” Tiffany says.

            “I’ll take vanilla and chocolate please,” Jin says. Krystal smiles as she starts to scoop the ice cream into a plastic bowl.

            “There you go,” Wendy says handing him the bowl.

            “Thanks,” Jin says going over to the couch sitting down. He watches the others intently noticing the teasing and love they had for each other. They really were a family, after learning what they have been through it seemed to have made their bond stronger. Seeing this gave Jin hope that maybe just maybe BTS would be alright in the end as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing this SM especially. Super Junior are for sure my bias group, there isn't any group that touches them as far as well everything goes. Honestly being a multi fan is the best. Anyways a kudos is always appreciated and comments are like gold.


	30. Anything for A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Namjoon continue to question the motives of both Manager Jang and Stone Music. Yixing discovers he will return to SM unsure of how to feel about it. The three men considering each other friends. All Yoongi wants to do is protect people, Namjoon just wants to keep Yoongi's faith and hope alive knowing if he loses that the road back will be harder than ever.

Yoongi is sitting there in front of the TV after the managers locked them in the room. This was worse, so much worse than Yoongi could ever imagine.

            “Hey, Yoongi? When was Fake Love supposed to drop?” Namjoon asks.

            “May 15th,” Yoongi says. “Why?”

            “Company dropped it even though we aren’t there,” Namjoon says. “Fans are freaking out, not only because of the song but because we’re missing. I wish the reporters would just give them a break.”

            “And it isn’t just news in Korea everyone is talking about it,” Kyung says.

            “I can’t say I’m surprised it’s kind of a big deal,” Zico says.

            “I don’t get it, why kidnap us?” Namjoon asks. “What do they have to gain from having us?”

            “Leverage?” Zico pondered.

            “Maybe, you think they knew their time was running out?” Namjoon asks.

            “They’ve been watching us for a long time, over a year; this is the first time we’ve stayed in Korea in a while. You heard them they wanted to make sure to do it at the right time. But with Tao’s statement and us coming here to help U-Kwon the opportunity presented itself and they struck.” Yoongi says.

            “If there were only a way to get a message back to our managers warning them about manager Jang,” Namjoon says.

            “I still can’t believe him. How could we have not known?” Yoongi asks.

            “He wasn’t around, how were we supposed to know Yoongi?” Namjoon asks.

            “I just feel like…I don’t know nothing makes sense anymore.” Yoongi says.

            “I know, hyung. I know.” Namjoon says. He looks up when he hears their song playing. He smiles at Yixing who is listening with his eyes closed. “How do you like it?”

            “I love it,” Yixing says.

            “Thanks for the clothes Zico,” Namjoon says. “I feel a bit awkward wearing them.” Kyung yawns stretching as the door opens the managers entering the room.

            “We need Block B to pack a bag or two Mr. Kim and Mr. Khang will escort you and help you pick out the best clothes.” Mr. Ko says. “Yixing if you could follow me please.” Yixing stands up cautiously. This leaves Namjoon and Yoongi alone with Mr. Seoh and Ms. Woo.

            “Come, Namjoon, you need a shower before we leave, get you all pretty again.” Mr. Seoh says leading him out of the room. Yoongi sits at the table not making eye contact with the woman in the room.

            “Would you like something to drink? Food?” Ms. Woo asks him.

            “Do you cook?” Yoongi asks.

            “I’m a woman in a house with all male managers, of course, I cook.” She answers him. He nods to her, she chuckles going into the kitchen through the sliding door. Half of him wishes that she didn’t come back but he knew that wasn’t going to be the case. He looked behind him the door was open maybe he could just walk out of the room? He tenses when he hears the heels clicking on the floor. He always hated that sound, reminded him too much of her. He hears the door sliding open; she makes her way over to the open door shutting it. “Looks like we are alone.” Yoongi just nods. She makes her way over to him sitting next to him. “So, can you tell me what exactly Mr. Seoh did to you? He’s new around here, and apparently, the other managers thought it was a good idea to bring him here.”

            “You aren’t happy with that?” Yoongi asks.

            “Let’s just say that I want the abuse to be as non-violent as possible. I would love for it to not happen at all. I certainly do not want you to get the wrong impression from me. The only way I could help Hoon is by saying and acting the part. I wish I could help the others but well it just wouldn’t work.” She says. Yoongi looks at her.

            “Why wouldn’t it work?” Yoongi asks.

            “There are multiple reasons. 1. Most of the Block B boys are gay, 2. Their managers, the ones who favor them would never let me touch them.” She says. “If there was a way then I would help them, they really are nasty disgusting people.”

            “Yes, they are. Mr. Seoh…he…um…” Yoongi starts to say. Ms. Woo smiles standing up going to sit across from him so that they are looking eye to eye.

            “Take your time.” Ms. Woo says.

            “He tried to hurt Namjoon and so I fought with him. It was the only thing I could do, I bit him and he got pissed. I was thrown into this room with Zico. Mr. Seoh came in with the other two managers, Mr. Kim, and Mr. Khang. Along with three other managers but they were holding back Zico. Mr. Seoh he...he forced a really large dildo in me. Then locked me in this freezer with Christmas lights on top. I was locked in there for…I don’t know a couple hours, five at the most.” Yoongi says.

            “That’s what Tao said happened to him when he needed to be punished. Mr. Seoh has this sick twisted fantasy about Taeil. Said he didn’t give himself to anyone because he was waiting for Taeil. I just hope Taeil doesn’t fall for it.” She says.

            “Kyung and Zico won’t let him,” Yoongi says.

            “I hope you are right.” She says. She gets up going back into the kitchen. Yoongi wasn’t sure if he should trust her but he hadn’t had the chance to ask PO himself if he had any negative experience with her. Yoongi sits there now knowing that he was going to SM and the thought of seeing Jin brought a smile to his face. He just wished there was a way to see or talk to Taehyung and Hoseok. He hadn’t realized how much they meant to him until he was sitting there in that freezer terrified he was never going to be let out. The only comfort he had was the thought of the two men, each cuddling him tightly. “What do you want to drink?” Ms. Woo asks sticking her head out.

            “Water is fine,” Yoongi says. Five more minute pass and Namjoon comes back into the room, his hair wrapped in a towel like a bandana. Yoongi can’t help but chuckle softly.

            “Oh, shut up,” Namjoon says.

            “He didn’t try anything?” Yoongi asks.

            “No, stood outside the whole time,” Namjoon says.

            “You feel better?”

            “A lot better,” Namjoon says. He blinks as Ms. Woo comes into the room putting a cup in front of Yoongi. She smiles softly at Namjoon.

            “Would you like something to drink? Rice is taking longer than I expected, sorry.” Ms. Woo says.

            “I’ll take water as well,” Namjoon says.

            “Coming right up.” Ms. Woo says. Namjoon watches as she disappears into the kitchen again. He looks at Yoongi.

            “She didn’t try anything right?” Namjoon asks.

            “No, I think…I think she might be good, Namjoon. She said that the only reason why she took a liking to Hoon is to make sure he didn’t get abused. She saw how uncomfortable I was when she sat next to me and moved to the opposite side of the table across from me.” Yoongi says.

            “I guess this company isn’t as bad as I thought it was. SM seems to be the worst.” Namjoon says. He sighs looking down at his hands. Yoongi grabs them.

            “You’ll see Jin soon and you can hold him and kiss him and tell him how much you love him,” Yoongi tells the younger man.

            “Thanks, hyung,” Namjoon says. Namjoon looks to the door when Yixing comes back into the room. “Hey. You okay?”

            “I’m going back to SM with you. Mr. Ko has a whole elaborate story.” Yixing says sitting down on the couch. “I mean I’m happy because I’m going to see everyone but I don’t want to go back there.”

            “I don’t blame you,” Yoongi says.

            “But don’t think for a second that you are alone, you have us and your bandmates and your fellow signees,” Namjoon says.

            “You are good people, so kind,” Yixing says.

            “You’ve been through hell, we just want to help in any way we can,” Namjoon says. He stands up when he hears someone yelling in the hallway. He knew that voice, but he wasn’t sure from where. Yoongi stands up as well going over to the open door peeking his head out. “Who is it?”

            “Pretty sure it’s Zico’s brother,” Yoongi says.

            “I don’t care! Where is my brother?!” Taewoon shouts.

            “Look, if you could just follow me outside I will gladly explain to you the situation.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “You are hiding him from me aren’t you? I heard what you have done. If you have hurt my brother I will make sure you don’t see the light of day again.” Taewoon threatens.

            “I’m going to call security if you don’t get out of my face.” Mr. Seoh threatens back.

            “Go ahead, call them. But you cannot keep me from seeing my brother.” Taewoon says.

            “Like I said, if you would just follow me outside, he should be back any minute now.” Mr. Seoh says calmly. Yoongi didn’t trust him, Taewoon could be in danger, but he’d be in more danger if he saw them.

            “Is everything okay?” Ms. Woo asks.

            “Zico’s brother, he’s being escorted outside by Mr. Seoh. You don’t think he’ll try anything do you?” Yoongi asks.

            “No, if he’s heading outside especially through the main entrance then Taewoon should be safe, there are cameras all around the front.” Ms. Woo explains.

            “When are we leaving?” Namjoon asks. “For SM?”

            “Late evening I do believe.” Ms. Woo says putting bowls of rice onto the table. “I’ll bring out the pot in a second but help yourself.”

            “Thank you,” Yixing says bowing to her. She nods putting a pad of paper onto the table.

            “If you could give me your pants and shirt sizes, apparently I need to do some shopping before we leave.”

            “You get to do all the shopping huh?” Yoongi asks.

            “I get stuck with it.” Ms. Woo says. “Just like cooking and cleaning.” Namjoon laughs making his way over to the table writing down his and Yoongi’s sizes. Yoongi steps back hearing Mr. Seoh talking with another manager.

            “Which members are you excited about seeing again?” The manager asks him.

            “I always did enjoy Super Junior. Hyukjae and Yesung especially. Although…” Mr. Seoh says. “I do always enjoy breaking down the leaders, Jun Myeon and Leeteuk are strong, powerful, smart leaders but when you make them weak, vulnerable the rest fall apart.” 

            “They do seem hard to break down though.” The other manager says.

            “That’s the fun in it. I think I’m going to have my fun and maybe even watch my protégé do his thing.” Mr. Seoh says. Yoongi gasps as Yixing pushes Mr. Seoh against the wall hard.

            “You aren’t going to touch my Jun Myeon! I won’t let you or anyone for that matter touch him!” Yixing growls.

            “Well, I think I’ve found your soft spot.” Mr. Seoh says chuckling. “You are going to pay for this little outburst.” Mr. Seoh says grabbing Yixing’s wrists pulling him roughly. Yixing looks around panicked; he chose the wrong time to attack because Mr. Ko was nowhere to be seen. Yoongi trails behind them. Mr. Seoh looks behind him, addressing Yoongi. “Oh, do you want more? Because I’ll lock you in that cage without blinking an eye.”

            “Yoongi, don’t. Just go back. I’ll be fine.” Yixing says. “Please.”

            “You shouldn’t be alone,” Yoongi says.

            “I won’t be, just please, go back to Namjoon,” Yixing says. Yoongi thinks on it for a moment. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help Yixing or at least be there with him so he wouldn’t have to be alone in that freezer. Having Zico there made it so much more bearable and thinking about Yixing being alone, with no one to talk to, with no one to comfort his fears. But he knew if he were to sacrifice himself then nobody would be there to protect Namjoon. Yixing locks eyes with Yoongi, his eyes pleading with him. Yoongi nods turning around heading back to the room where Namjoon was. He felt horrible and guilty but it was what Yixing wanted.

            “Where’s Yixing?” Namjoon asks.

            “With Mr. Seoh, about to be punished,” Yoongi says. “I was…I was about to be punished as well but the way Yixing looked at me, it was like he was pleading for me not to. I think he’s trying to be strong, like us. But fuck I don’t feel strong, Namjoon. I don’t.”

            “I know, we just…we just have to endure that’s all,” Namjoon says. “This will be over soon.” He didn’t know that for sure but he had to make sure that Yoongi stayed positive and hopeful, even for a little while until they could see Jin and possibly even the rest of their members.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay BTS is really amazing and awesome and I love them so much. But they need a break lord have mercy these boys. Anyways I feel like Yixing really admires and looks up to Yoongi and Namjoon and vice versa. I hope you enjoyed this chapter get ready for potential reunions to come ;) Leave a kudos as always and a comment would be lovely!


	31. A Not So Good Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when at the SM dorm members awake to find their youngest's and a few others missing? Suho worries that Kyungsoo knows too much and tasks another to protect him. Mr. Yim is finally reunited with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. Minho is also tasked with an important mission, what will he do with the information given to him?

When Kangin awoke he blinks rubbing his eyes. He started to count. Heechul was in the corner practically pressed up against the wall hugging a pillow. Eunhyuk and Donghae were in each other’s arms. Leeteuk, Siwon, and Yesung were in the middle of the room. He blinks looking around, there was no way Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were already awake. Nonetheless, he exits the room quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. He shuffles out into the open living room area. He scratches his nose using his phone’s flashlight to look around. Nothing, maybe they were with another group? But why the hell would that be the case? Although Kyuhyun was close with Suho after picking him to dress up in drag with the rest of the group. He groans the light being turned on burning his eyes. He looks at the person noticing it was a member of EXO but unsure about whom it was.

            “What are you doing up?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “Seeing if maybe Kyuhyun, Ryeowook or Sungmin are out here, they aren’t in the bedroom,” Kangin says.

            “Sehun and Jongin aren’t in the bedroom either,” Kyungsoo says anxiously. “Neither is Jongdae.” Kangin grimaces as he sees Onew nearly tripping down the stairs, Taemin not too far away.

            “Minho, Key, not in our room,” Onew says.

            “What the hell is going on?” Kangin asks. “Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryeowook aren’t in our room and they aren’t out here, could they be out back?”

            “No, no that’s…the light isn’t on.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun makes his way down the stairs, noticing the vacant couch.

            “Where’s Jin?” Baekhyun asks. Taemin bends over his breathing starting to quicken.

            “Taeminnie, don’t think the worst, it’s okay. We’ll find them.” Onew says running circles around Taemin’s back.

            “Mr. Yim. It had to have been Mr. Yim.” Taemin says.

            “What about Sungmin and Jin?” Kangin asks.

            “They probably got in the middle, tried to stop it,” Kyungsoo says. He goes over to the computer by the front door clicking on the keyboard.

            “What are you doing?” Onew asks. He sighs as Leeteuk and Siwon exit their room, Suho and Chanyeol coming downstairs.

            “What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks.

            “We can’t find Sehun or Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. “Or Jongdae.”  

            “Or Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Ryeowook.” Kangin says.

            “Or Minho, Key and Jin,” Onew adds.

            “I’m rewinding the footage to see if it caught anything,” Kyungsoo says. Siwon grabs onto Kangin’s shirt tightly.

            “I swear if any of them are hurt I am going to personally kick your ass.” Siwon threatens.

            “Siwon!” Leeteuk shouts. “Enough, I thought we already agreed that we weren’t going to blame him.”

            “You did, I didn’t,” Siwon says.

            “You do realize that if it wasn’t Kangin then it would have been somebody else, somebody much worse,” Baekhyun says thinking back on Luhan.

            “Besides SM would have found a way to get to them anyways, not Kangin’s fault the whole company is fucked up. Not Kangin’s fault they brainwashed him. They took away the one person that made him strong, what would have happened if Yesung was kept from you? If Leeteuk was kept from you? You’d be in his same shoes. It was either you or Kangin and they chose Kangin.” Kyungsoo says.

            “Whoa, what?” Siwon asks.

            “I watch, I listen, to everything. Managers at one point lived with us; they’d talk when they thought I wasn’t listening. It was either brainwash Siwon and abuse Kangin or brainwash Kangin and abuse Siwon and they chose the latter.” Kyungsoo says.

            “They knew? They knew what they were going to do?” Kangin asks.

            “Yes, once you are signed it’s like a process. Age, looks, and innocence were what they looked for. Line up a bunch of the signees’ pictures, managers would pick their favorites then test the waters, see if that person would trust them or not, observe them. I mean they all had certain characteristics that they looked for. Mr. Park liked small, young looking men, thus why Xiumin and Sungmin were his favorites. Mr. Paek liked feminine looking, Taemin and Heechul, and strong men, Tao and WinWin. Mr. Yim liked the youngest and since he couldn’t have Taemin he picked Minho. Mr. Seoh and Mr. Cho, they always confused me, I never knew what their favorites were they were too…either too secretive or too impulsive.” Kyungsoo says. Suho blinks twisting his thumbs nervously. “What, hyung?”

            “You know too much. They could see it as a threat.” Suho says. “Kangin?”

            “Yeah?” Kangin asks.

            “Stay with him as much as you can. I trust you and Shindong. I don’t like that he knows this much.” Suho says.

            “Yeah, sure thing,” Kangin says. Kyungsoo turns back to the computer.

            “Got something!” Kyungsoo says. “Hold on let me mess with the brightness.”

            “Look, the door opens…” Chanyeol says. “Jin never stood a chance, why did we have him sleep out here?” They watch the monitor closely.

 

_Jin blinks sitting up when he hears the door creaking open._

_“Hello?” Jin asks. He gasps as a hand is thrust over his mouth, the man removing a large roll of duct tape._

_“Stay silent.” The man says. Jin closes his eyes tightly as the man puts the tape over his mouth, moving to tape Jin’s wrists together. Jin grunts as he sees someone entering Super Junior’s room._

_“Catch this one; I knew he was going to be trouble.” The man says. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t tell which voice belonged to whom, except for Mr. Cho. Jin breathes deeply as Sungmin is thrust onto the floor. The man that taped Jin pulled Sungmin to his feet putting duct-tape around his wrists and mouth as well. Sungmin is sat down beside Jin. Jin goes to stand when he sees two managers start up the steps._

_“Don’t even think about it.” Mr. Yim says. Jin looks over at Sungmin who is staring daggers into the back of Mr. Yim. He can see why Kyuhyun is up against the wall along with Ryeowook who is softly crying. Sungmin clenches his fist when Mr. Yim touches Ryeowook’s face wiping the tears away. Jin turns around seeing Minho and Key being led down the stairs. The man leading them had some sort of weapon in his hand. Mr. Yim looks up to see Ken leading out three instead of just the two. Chen must have gotten in the way like Sungmin did. Mr. Yang shakes his head as Chen is pushed into his arms._

_“Did you really have to be such a hero, Jongdae?” Mr. Yang asks. He sighs touching Chen’s hair lightly. “I have to put tape on your mouth, just as a precaution I will take it off in the car.” He was much gentler and soft spoken with him._

_“Let’s move, come on.” Mr. Yim says pushing the four men forward._

_“It’s about damn time.” Mr. Cho says in the driver’s seat. “I see you brought a few extras?”_

_“Had to, or else we would have got caught. My boys were relatively good, my Kyuhyun gave me a fight there for a minute but I’m not surprised.” Mr. Yim says as they pull away from the dorm heading to the building the rest were going to the next day._

 

            “I thought so; it was Mr. Yim, Mr. Yang, Hoon, and Ken,” Taemin says.

            “Why would they just go with him?” Kangin asks.

            “Because they are terrified of him, Mr. Yim has made sure that they follow rules and if they don’t they get abused worse. Not to mention, they had three people as leverage to get them to comply.” Suho says.

 

Sehun, Kai, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Minho and Key are all sitting in a circle, Kyuhyun holding Ryeowook closely. Sungmin and Jin are sitting in the corner; Jongdae disappeared almost the minute they got into the building. It was a large group of buildings with a large building in the middle. They were in one of the smaller buildings. Jin is trying desperately to escape his binds, chewing on the gag in his mouth. Ken and Hoon come into the room first with a tray. There were all sorts of things on it. Sungmin stiffens as the men make their way over to them.

            “Don’t worry; we aren’t going to hurt you,” Ken says softly. Hoon removes Jin’s gag.

            “Where is Chen?” Jin asks.

            “With Mr. Yang.” Hoon answers.

            “Is…is Mr. Park here?” Sungmin asks when his gag is pulled out of his mouth.

            “No, he was fired after he raped Jin without a condom. Good thing too, he attacked us and almost hurt Min Seok.” Ken says.

            “Why do you have such a hang up on him?” Hoon asks helping Sungmin to his feet.

            “I don’t know, he just reminded me of…of him. He needs to be protected.” Ken says helping Jin stand.

            “So you think because you couldn’t protect Kris that you can be the hero that Min Seok needs?” Hoon asks. “Did you forget what Kris said about the company?”

            “I told you not to say his name!” Ken shouts loudly. “You have no right. I don’t give a shit what he said, I should have protected him, I should have done more but I didn’t and he paid the price.”

            “Alright, I’m sorry, man. I know it’s been tough for you. I’m sorry.” Hoon says.

            “Let’s just get these two out of here. I don’t want them to be in here.” Ken says.

            “Can I say goodbye?” Sungmin asks.

            “Sure,” Hoon says. Sungmin nods kneeling down cupping Kyuhyun’s face with his hands kissing him softly on the mouth.

            “Stay strong, don’t fight, I don’t want you to be hurt worse,” Sungmin says. He turns to Ryeowook also kissing him softly on the mouth. “I love you, Wookie. No matter how long it lasts, no matter how much it hurts, it will end and I’ll be here. Remember what I told you to do?”

            “Sing in my head, focus on something else,” Ryeowook says.

            “Good,” Sungmin says. He again turns to Kyuhyun. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too hyung,” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin is pulled to his feet.

            “I don’t want you to go, Minnie,” Ryeowook says whining.

            “It’s going to be okay, Wookie. I promise.” Sungmin says.

            “I love you,” Ryeowook says as the older man is led out of the room. The six men are silent unsure of what to say. Mr. Yim enters the room.

            “Well, how are my boys doing?” Mr. Yim asks. “Sehun, Jongin, in the corner, I already played with you two.”

            “But…what about…” Kai starts to ask.

            “Do as I say and you won’t be hurt.” Mr. Yim says. “Or I’ll hurt them more, is that what you want?”

            “No, no, sir,” Sehun says bowing moving Kai to the corner where Jin and Sungmin just were.

            “Good boys.” Mr. Yim says. He smiles turning his attention to Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. “You two have been gone for far too long. How I’ve missed you.” Mr. Yim says. He puts his hand on Ryeowook’s pulling him in closer the closeness enough for Ryeowook to start softly crying again. “You are still the same, my beautiful prince.” Kyuhyun grunts punching Mr. Yim in the arm hard.

            “Don’t touch him!” Kyuhyun shouts.

            “And it seems my Kyuhyun hasn’t learned anything.” Mr. Yim says. He sighs gripping onto Ryeowook’s hair pulling him away from the younger man.

            “Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun, help!” Ryeowook screams thrashing underneath Mr. Yim.

            “Calm down, relax.” Mr. Yim says. Minho stands up, Mr. Yim turning his attention to the man.

            “Just…just let me go first, please? Until he calms down, he’s going to have a panic attack if you keep doing this to him. Just…I’ll go first.” Minho says calmly.

            “Minho, no!” Key shouts.

            “I’ll be fine, Key, we’ll be fine. Just…let me do this.” Minho says.

            “But…” Key says.

            “Kibum, please. I can’t just sit and watch him have a damn panic attack and do nothing. At least I can…I can delay what he’s going to do to him for a little while longer.” Minho says.

            “You are such a kind-hearted young man, Minho.” Mr. Yim says standing up. Kyuhyun crawls over to Ryeowook holding him close, Ryeowook sobbing into Kyuhyun’s chest.

            “Can I sing to him?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Sure, but quietly.” Mr. Yim says as he sits Minho down, Key being pushed back slightly. Kyuhyun starts to sing softly.

 

**I can show you the world**

**Shining Shimmering Splendid**

**Tell me Prince now when did you last let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

 

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we’re only dreaming**

Ryeowook starts to sing softly as well, his high voice heaven to Kyuhyun’s ears (Ryeowook singing in bold and Kyuhyun in parenthesis)

 

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I’m way up here**

**It’s crystal clear**

**That now I’m in a whole new world with you (Now I’m in a whole new world with you)**

 

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

 

**A whole new world (Don’t you dare close your eyes)**

**A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath it gets better)**

**I’m like a shining star**

**I’ve come so far**

**I can’t go back to where I used to be**

 

Kyuhyun in bold, Ryeowook in parenthesis, bold and italics both

 

**A whole new world (every turn a surprise)**

**With new horizons to pursue (every moment, red-letter)**

**_I’ll chase them anywhere_ **

**_There’s time to spare_ **

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_ **

 

**A whole new world (a whole new world)**

**That’s where we’ll be (that’s where we’ll be)**

**A thrilling chase**

_A wondrous place_

**_For you and me_ **

 

            “Bravo, now, stay silent.” Mr. Yim says. Minho closes his eyes as Mr. Yim starts to undress him. Mr. Cho knocks on the door entering the room cautiously. He hated dealing with Mr. Yim, partly due to the fact that Mr. Cho who for the most part acted on impulse has assaulted his ‘boys’.

            “Sir?” Mr. Cho asks. “Minho is…is wanted by another. Mr. Paek agreed.” Mr. Cho says. Mr. Yim growls but nods’ knowing that going against the boss is not the best idea.

            “Take him, but I keep the others.” Mr. Yim says. Mr. Cho nods grabbing Minho by the arm leading him out of the room. Minho goes to protest but is thrust into a room, the door shutting and locking him inside. He turns around to see Mr. Im looking at him.

            “Who are you?” Minho asks.

            “I’m Mr. Im.” He answers. “I’ve asked for this not to be recorded but we don’t have much time. I’m an undercover agent with the National Intelligence Investigation Service; I was tasked to get the other managers to trust me in order to gain knowledge. I had to get close to one of the CEOs favorites, that favorite was Taemin. We have a plan; each company is coming here for a photo shoot, which is when the arrests will take place. I just…I need to make sure that Taemin is safe. I need you to stay with him; I’ll give you a signal when everything is set to happen. Can you do that for me?”

            “Yes, of course, I can. But how can I know that you are who you say you are.” Minho asks suspiciously. Mr. Im just smiles handing Minho his card.

            “Keep that safe, make sure nobody finds it.” Mr. Im says. “I’m going to keep you here for a little while longer.”

            “I understand,” Minho says bowing. If what the man says was true then that means it was close to ending, the abuse couldn’t go on for much longer. Minho and his fellow signees just had to survive just a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will focus on each company travelling and arriving at the SM building and reuniting with their friends and loved ones.


	32. YG is the First to Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets to know Big Bang more. A reunion between two members of BTS happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is G-Dragon's real name he is addressed by this by Taeyang, Young-Bae is Taeyang's real name since Taehyung and Taeyang's names are so alike I decided to call Taeyang Young-Bae instead of Taeyang.

Taehyung grunts as he feels a tug at his leg. He sits up dazed trying to get his bearings.

            “Hey, sorry, bud but I need to wake you up.” TOP says softly. “We are leaving in twenty minutes.”

            “Leaving? Leaving to go where?” Taehyung asks reaching for his socks.

            “SM.” TOP says.

            “Oh, right. I forgot.” Taehyung says. Taehyung pulls his socks on yawning and stretching.

            “I sticking you with Daesung and Seungri in the back so there is no way Mr. Woo can touch you. Just follow my lead.” TOP says.

            “Okay, sure,” Taehyung says following after TOP. Daesung and Seungri smile at him linking their arms with Taehyung’s. “Is anyone else coming?”

            “No, not really. Ikon and Winner aren’t all that cooperative; Mr. Woo wants to make a good impression.” G-Dragon says. He turns his attention to Young-bae who is looking through the fridge. “Is my kitten hungry?” Young-bae just nods.

            “I’ll pack some snacks for the road; we have about 20 minutes before Mr. Woo gets here. Bae, why don’t you go see if there is anything Taehyung can wear instead of being stuck in those clothes.” TOP says kissing the top of Young-bae's forehead. “Seungri maybe also look for some stuff?”

            “Yeah, sure thing,” Seungri says. Taehyung smiles when Young-bae takes his hand softly leading him to his shared bedroom with TOP and G-Dragon. Taehyung stands at the door unsure of what to do. Should he help? Young-bae starts shuffling through a closet. Taehyung starts to make his way into the room. He looks at a large dresser; he thinks that this is where the camera is. But he can’t find anything that seems big enough to be a camera. That’s when he notices the various picture frames; there is one that seems like there might be a hidden camera inside. It’s of Young-bae, TOP, and G-Dragon in what looks to be a photo booth, Young-bae is wearing cat ears in the middle of TOP and G. Taehyung smiles one of the pictures reminiscent of a picture his lovers took. Young-bae was getting kissed by both men on the cheek; Young-bae has his eyes closed, finger over his mouth smiling. Taehyung starts to open the drawers surprised and shocked at what he sees.

            “Oh goodness!” Young-bae shouts as he rushes over.

            “Sorry. I just…” Taehyung says. The contents of the drawer didn’t really surprise him, he knew by the conversation and G calling Young-bae a kitten that they had to be somewhat involved with pet play. “How often do you play?” Taehyung asks looking into the drawer noticing they haven’t been used in a while. There was a cat ears headband, a cattail belt, a cat tail butt plug and various other kitten play items such as gloves, bowls, and mats.

            “Not that often anymore. Not after the abuse started up again for Jiyong. We’ve just been waiting until it slows down.” Young-bae says.

            “Yeah, what made you get into it?” Taehyung asks.

            “I was just…trying to understand BDSM just in general because that’s what Mr. Woo is into and I found this YouTube channel that talks about all different types of BDSM stuff and I watched a video about Kitten Play. It interested me because I always loved the idea of dressing up like a cat, especially for Halloween but this took it a step further and so I brought it up to Jiyong and Seung-Hyun. They said that we could try it out if that’s what I wanted and they really seemed to enjoy it and so did I.” Young-bae explains.

            “I started looking into it because Hoseok asked if it was something I’d be interested in, being hurt. I didn’t realize that it was okay as long as it was consensual and that we did it in a safe controlled environment. Hoseok has taught me a lot about sex and love.” Taehyung says blushing. “Yoongi has taught me about romance and patience and the importance of communication. They both have helped me learn more about myself.”

            “You really love them, I can tell,” Young-bae says. “Anyways, I think you would fit better with Jiyong’s clothes since you are both the same height and almost the same weight and body figure. These are older clothes so he doesn’t wear them anymore.”

            “Thank you. Should I try them on?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yeah just pick any ones you want, I’ll pack the others so you have things to change into at SM,” Young-bae says. Taehyung nods picking a plaid blue shirt and shorts. He takes them into the bathroom. He starts to strip his shirt off, the bruises from two days ago slowly fading on his chest. The bruises on his arms, shoulders, and wrists have already healed. He slips the plaid shirt on, it actually fits quite nicely. He goes to take off his pants when there is a knock on the door.

            “Yeah?” Taehyung answers.

            “I completely forgot, do you…um…did you want new boxers as well? Mr. Woo gave us a new pack told us not to open them, now I know why.” Young-bae says. Taehyung could tell the man was annoyed and angry by the sound of his voice.

            “Yes, boxers would be nice,” Taehyung says softly. Young-bae opens the door.

            “Hey, that fits great!” Young-bae says.

            “Yeah, I thought so too,” Taehyung says chuckling. Young-bae hands him blue boxers.

            “I’ll wait for you out here,” Young-bae says closing the door. Taehyung quickly undresses his lower half, hopping on one foot trying to get his leg into the shorts. He finally succeeds in exiting the bathroom. “You look nice.”

            “Well, yeah, of course, I do.” Taehyung answers.  

            “How are you feeling?” Young-bae asks. Taehyung just looks at him confused. “Are you still hurting?”

            “Thankfully not so much anymore. The bruises have already started to fade.” Taehyung says.

            “Well if you start to feel any pain from sitting in the car just let me know, Daesung is bringing a bag with some supplies,” Young-bae says. They exit the room; G-Dragon looks at Taehyung smiling.

            “You are wearing my clothes,” G-Dragon says. “Fits you perfectly. You should have plenty of clothes you can change into. Is everyone ready to go?”

            “Yeah, I mean I guess so,” Seungri says nervously. Daesung cuddles his arm.

            “It’s going to be fine, babe,” Daesung says calmly. There is a knock on the door; TOP makes sure that G-Dragon, Taehyung, and Young-bae are behind the counter before he opens the door. TOP sighs in relief. He leads the three men into the room.

            “Mr. Woo is going to be meeting us there. Let me get the bags, no need to strain yourselves.” One of the managers says. He turns his attention to Taehyung, bowing lowly. Taehyung bows back. “I’m manager Choi; this is manager Do and manager Wu.”

            “Hello. Nice to meet you.” Taehyung says.

            “Go downstairs; make yourselves comfortable, we rented a limo.” Mr. Wu says.

            “Shut up, no way!” Daesung says.

            “Yeah, Mr. Woo wants to make a good impression.” Mr. Choi says. G-Dragon rolls his eyes, why did he care what SM thought? He never liked them anyway. TOP goes to pick one of the bags up. “Hey, I told you, let us get it.”

            “Alright, fine.” TOP says. TOP leads the group downstairs to the parking garage.

            “Does Mr. Do not talk all that much?” Taehyung asks.

            “He’s extremely shy and tentative, doesn’t say much but when he does you better listen,” G-Dragon says. Seungri has headphones on connected to his phone as he starts to hum then starting to sing not realizing he was singing loudly.

 

 **Dramama ramama ramama, hey**  
**Dramama ramama ramama, hey**  
**Dramama ramama ramama, hey**

Daesung laughs hitting Seungri on the arm. Seungri pauses the song putting his headphones around his neck.

            “What’s up?” Seungri asks.

            “You were singing, loudly,” Daesung says. “Besides, I was going to have Taehyung here ask us whatever he wants to know about us and you can’t answer if you are listening to music.” TOP, G-Dragon, and Young-bae were already in the limo when Taehyung enters, Daesung and Seungri following after him.

            “Pretty cool, right?” TOP asks.

            “Is it weird that I’d much rather have a tour bus?” Taehyung says looking around. Sure he thought it was cool and luxurious but something about limos gave him an uneasy feeling. Like they weren’t safe, maybe it’s because the last time BTS used a limo they were followed back to their hotel room by a sasaeng and they weren’t able to leave the room until they left. Vans always gave him anxiety as well. Even though the kidnapping that happened was only a prank, Taehyung still felt the fear was real. He didn’t ever want to feel that fear again, but when YG captured him, that fear took over him and he panicked.

            “Can I ask you why?” Young-bae asks pouring some sparkling water into a cup handing it to Taehyung.

            “Just limos make me a little uncomfortable,” Taehyung says. “We rented a limo out after the 2016 Melon Music awards, but uh…a sasaeng followed us to our hotel room and we had to be covered up by a jacket and run into our hotel room. Couldn’t leave until they did. Our managers were pissed. We ended up having to stay there an extra two days because they were camping outside and not leaving because they knew we were in there.”

            “That sounds scary,” Daesung says.

            “It was,” Taehyung says. “I hate being locked inside for a long period of time like that. That’s…that’s actually how I was taken from our dorm to the YG studio place. I just had to get outside and next thing I know I feel a tug on the back of my jacket and there’s tape over my mouth.”

            “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Young-bae says. G-Dragon jumps when he hears a knock at the window. He rolls it down to reveal Lisa and Jisoo from BlackPink.

            “Where you guys going?” Jisoo asks.

            “SM. Winner and Ikon are staying here.” TOP says.

            “Well just…just be careful, be on your guard.” Lisa says. Mr. Choi, Mr. Do and Mr. Wu all make their way out of the dorm carrying each of the boys’ bags. Young-bae reaches into the front of the car popping the trunk.

            “Thank you, Young-bae.” Mr. Wu says putting the bags in the trunk. He goes to get into the driver’s seat.

            “I’m driving. You’ll get us lost.” Mr. Do says.

            “I’ll text you guys if I can, don’t worry about us,” G-Dragon tells the girls.

            “Yeah, we’ll try,” Jisoo says waving as the limo pulls away. Taehyung smiles, he knew that companies signees were close to one another and that they regarded each as family and close friends but he had only really seen it with EXO, Super Junior and SHINee.

            “So, do you have any questions for us? Anything you have been dying to know?” Daesung asks Taehyung snapping him out of his thoughts.

            “What has it been like to be in the same band and same company for so many years?” Taehyung asks.

            “Well for me and Seungri it was a little tough because Bae, Jiyong and TOP knew each other pretty well and had been friends for so long. So it was intimidating to suddenly be introduced to them. But after a while, we all really started getting along. I developed a crush on Jiyong and Seungri developed one on Bae.” Daesung says. “TOP was always the one in charge, I know Jiyong is supposed to be the leader but I feel like TOP and Jiyong really tag team it.”

            “When…” Taehyung starts to say stopping unsure if he should ask this next question. He didn’t want to overstep or bring up any potential flashbacks.

            “If you are going to ask when the abuse started, it’s okay. For me, it started with SM. That’s one of the reasons why I left, I was 11 or 12. And then when I signed with YG it didn’t start until I was about 14-15.” G-Dragon says. “I regret asking TOP to even sign now knowing what he had to go through.”

            “I don’t.” TOP says. “You know how I feel about it. I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you. I can’t even count how many times you saved me, took me down a notch, and straightened me out.”

            “Hoseok did that for me too,” Taehyung says. “But he’d probably tell you the same thing about me.”

            “That’s what partners are supposed to do,” Young-bae says. “To help each other.” G-Dragon pinches Young-bae’s cheek.

            “You are such a cutie,” G-Dragon says.

            “Who’s your favorite band right now?” Taehyung asks.

            “Monsta X!” Seungri shouts.

            “I still love Zico and his group,” G-Dragon says.

            “I actually quite enjoy BTS.” TOP says smiling at Taehyung who blushes looking down.

            “Me too! And EXO.” Young-bae says.

            “See, I thought Seungri was going to say he was a fan of…well of any SM band,” Taehyung says. “Given the fact that you sat on Sehun and Kangin’s laps during a performance.” Seungri turns bright red.

            “That’s right! I forgot about that!” Daesung says.

            “Shut up, guys, it was just simple fan service.” Seungri answers.

            “I don’t know it seemed you were enjoying it.” TOP teases.

            “I can’t help it! Sehun is just so cute and huggable and I don’t have many chances to interact with him. We are both the Maknae’s and I thought heck the fans would love it.” Seungri says huffing. “And I don’t know I have always respected Super Junior and Kangin was the one that had his chair sort of pulled out so that I could sit on his lap.”

            “I get it,” Taehyung says giggling.

            “I am just really glad that SHINee is back,” Daesung says. “After everything, they have been through…but I just can’t help but feel that since they are back they are being hurt again.”

            “Hopefully we get to see them,” Taehyung says. “And Jin hyung.”

            “Yes, you’ll see them,” Young-bae says patting Taehyung softly on the shoulder.

The conversation continues, Taehyung even though he had been raped, beaten and some would argue tortured, he was glad that he had that opportunity to get to know and talk to these men. For a lot of current idols and trainees, these five men were the reason why they wanted to be an idol in the first place. The limo pulls into a parking lot, in the middle was a large building, surrounding that building was a series of smaller buildings. Mr. Do parks the car, Mr. Wu gets out opening the door for the six men. Taehyung is the last to exit standing in the middle of the parking lot.

            “I want to see Jin,” Taehyung says.

            “I’ll take him.” Mr. Choi says. Mr. Wu nods.

            “I…I think I should go with him,” G-Dragon says. “One of us should go with him.”

            “We’ll both go.” TOP says. “Bae, kitten, go with Dae and Seungri. Stay close to them.” TOP says kissing Young-bae’s forehead softly. Mr. Choi nods leading the men to the main building. Taehyung stops in his tracks once he enters seeing manager Jang in the long hallway. “What’s wrong?” TOP asks.

            “That’s…he works for Big Hit, what is he doing here?” Taehyung asks.

            “I don’t know. There was a manager Jang that Mr. Woo talked about but it’s such a common name…” Mr. Choi says. “Hey! Where is Jin? Taehyung would like to see him. I’m with YG Entertainment. This is Jiyong and Seung-Hyun.” The two men bow to the three managers. Taehyung locks eyes with manager Jang who smirks evilly.

            “Follow me.” Mr. Yoon says. “I have him trying on some clothes right now, I just returned from the store. I’m Mr. Yoon; I’m a photographer with SM.” Taehyung nods following the man, eying manager Jang as they walk past each other.

            “What is he doing here?” Taehyung asks.

            “He just got back with Kibum, Hankyung and Zhou Mi. They are being punished right now.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “What the fuck do you mean punished?” TOP asks.

            “They are in one of the other buildings either locked in a locker or some sort of trunk or closet. Some small confined place.” Mr. Yoon explains.

            “Just like Tao said.” Taehyung whispers.

            “I’ve tried my best to keep Jin from experiencing any abuse except for the pictures.” Mr. Yoon says. He decides it's best not to tell the young man about the incident with Mr. Park he didn't want to overstep. 

            “You took pictures of him?!” Taehyung shouts. “What kind of pictures?!” Mr. Yoon sighs opening a door leading the men inside. Taehyung puts his hand on his hip looking around not seeing Jin. “Where is he? What have you done with him?”

            “Tae…Taehyung?” Jin asks coming out of the bathroom fully clothed. Taehyung turns around; Jin can’t contain himself and runs to Taehyung wrapping him in a hug sobbing into the younger man’s shoulder. Taehyung just grips onto Jin tightly not letting the man go. He was safe, he felt safe in his arms. Jin breaks the embrace to grab Taehyung’s face softly. “Are you okay? How badly were you hurt?” Taehyung starts to sob sinking to the ground.

            “Let’s…let’s give them some space.” TOP says. “We’ll be outside if you need anything.”

            “Thank you,” Jin says. He pulls Taehyung into his arms again. “What happened?”

            “I tried hyung. I tried to fight but I was tied up. He put things in me, he used all kinds of toys is what he called them. Whips, electricity wands, wax. He hurt me a lot. It hurt so bad I blacked out at one point. But he didn’t care. He wouldn’t stop.” Taehyung says through his sobs.

            “It’s okay. It’s okay now, you are safe. I’ve got you.” Jin says “I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.”

            “Promise?” Taehyung asks holding out his pinkie finger. Jin smiles taking his pinkie and intertwining it with Tae’s.

            “I promise,” Jin says kissing Taehyung’s head.

            “Are you okay?” Taehyung asks.

            “Rest, I can tell you later. Just rest.” Jin says as he starts to sing Spring Day. Jin in that moment, he felt it was his job to protect all of them, to make sure nothing happened to them ever again. He’d sacrifice himself over and over again so they wouldn’t be harmed. He didn’t know what this feeling was, all he knew is it was strong and powerful. He picks up Tae placing him on the bed, Tae clinging onto his shirt. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

            “I love you, hyung,” Taehyung says.

            “I love you too, Tae.” Jin answers. He did love Taehyung and the urge to protect him, made him chuckle slightly. The fans were right; he really was like a parent to them. As Jin slowly drifted off to sleep he wondered who was going to arrive next and what reunion he would see. Whatever or whoever it was, he would be glad to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like since TOP is the oldest and his personality is so much more dominant than G-Dragon's he would be the one to take charge in situations where G-Dragon is out of his element. They are really tag team leaders in my eyes. Jin's love for the other members except for Namjoon is a lot like a parents love for their child, unconditional, unwavering and very powerful. You certainly don't want to piss him off.


	33. JYP Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 are not seeing eye to eye but easily resolves conflicts. The GOT7 boys hear statements from a former signee and a close friend. A reunion between the members of BTS occurs. And Jackson may have started something with an SM manager.

Hoseok is waiting for the rest of the GOT7 members. It was already late afternoon, early evening. Jungkook stands up as Jimin comes back into the room. Jimin looks up to reveal a cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek.

            “Who did this?” Jungkook asks.

            “Mr. Mun,” Jimin says. “Youngjae and Mark didn’t want to have sex with each other and I got in the middle when I was coming back from my shower.” Hoseok quickly exits the room hearing yelling and arguing from what it sounded like two members of GOT7. Jimin and Jungkook follow close after him. When they enter the room, Mark, Jackson, and BamBam are holding Yugyeom back as Jinyoung is screaming, crying and shouting.

            “Take it back! Take it back!” Jinyoung shouts.

            “I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I didn’t mean it, I swear, everything is going to shit and I just…said something I shouldn’t.” Yugyeom says.

            “They are good people, they’ve been brainwashed and manipulated just like Kangin. I mean they saw so many bad things. Day6, 2 pm, I mean hell even Stray Kids. They were forced to watch Mr. Ro rape people, over and over and over again. They were assaulted, beaten until he told them that if they do what he did, he showed and told them what to do and if they did then it would end. And it did. They had to survive, just like we have had to survive just in a different way.” Jinyoung says. “Their minds are not in the right place, nothing that comes out of their mouth makes any sense but it does to them.”

            “Is…is everything okay?” Hoseok asks.

            “It’s fine now,” Jinyoung says wiping his tears. “I’m fine now, I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m sorry for yelling. Come here.”

            “I’m sorry, I should have never said it, I don’t know why…” Yugyeom says.

            “Because you’ve been assaulted by them and I haven’t. We both have different experiences with them.” Jinyoung says hugging Yugyeom. “I should have thought about your side, about your thoughts. Of course, you are going to believe that they are bad, they hurt you.”

            “Guys? Jay and Shownu just…they just made a statement to the media.” JB says looking down at his phone. JB starts to play the audio which sounded like Jay Park was on a radio news channel being interviewed. “This is Jay’s statement.”

            “Can you tell me a little about what you personally experienced?” The radio host asks.

            “I started in JYP in 2005, I was 18, had just moved to Korea and everything was new and different. It was exciting at first but then when I met the others from 2 PM and 2 AM; it started with a few pats on the butt from the managers. Then it turned to groping to filming us in the shower. After a couple of years, that’s when the rapes started to happen. Manager Ro, who has been with the company for almost as long as it was founded, was the one that did the rapes. He would force others to watch, he would sometimes film it. I had to watch my best friends, my brothers are violated. Once more bands were formed and more trainees started to arrive the abuse pretty much stopped for us, except for one and that was Jun-ho. I can’t tell you how many times I just wanted to go back to the United States and never look back. But something in me told me that I had to stay, for my members, my friends in the company.” Jay Park says.

            “You said Hyun-Woo made a statement?” Youngjae asks. “Why would he do that? I don’t want him to get hurt.”

            “Don’t worry, Starship won’t let that happen, okay? He’ll be fine.” JB says kissing Youngjae on the mouth.

            “Are you guys still close with him?” Jimin asks.

            “Yeah, we still talk and text a lot,” Jinyoung says.

            “I think that’s amazing,” Hoseok says. “Did he…was he abused?”

            “Yeah, Mr. Mun made some of us have sex then passed him off to Mr. Ro when he didn’t do as he was told,” JB says.

            “Come along, we are heading out, SM is providing dinner when we arrive.” A young, hesitant man says.

            “Thanks, Nick,” Jackson says.

            “We’ve rented a van as well. It’s pretty big.” Nick says. “Managers are going to meet us there though. It’s Quin’s and I’s job to get you to SM.”

            “What about Ben?” Yugyeom asks.

            “He’s staying here,” Nick says.

            “What why?” JB asks.

            “Because he was told to,” Nick says.

            “Nick here is a triplet. He’s in the middle with Ben being the oldest and Quin being the youngest.” Youngjae says. “They just started.”

            “What is Shownu saying?” Jinyoung asks.

            “I can play the video in the van, let’s just get packed up.” JB orders.

            “Okay, I brought extra just in case Jimin, Jungkook or Hoseok needs some,” Youngjae says. “I was up early this morning packing everyone’s bags.”

            “Thanks for doing that,” Hoseok says.

            “It’s really no problem,” Youngjae says shyly. Jinyoung smiles grabbing onto Youngjae’s hand as the group starts to walk out the door towards the back parking lot. Hoseok gulps seeing the van. He hated that type of van, it was the type that the kidnapping prank took place in. Even though it was a prank and was supposed to be all fun and games, it really scared Hoseok. It was one of the first times where his feelings started to show for Taehyung. All he cared about was keeping him safe and making sure he wasn’t scared and keeping him close. He never really worried much about Yoongi because he knew that Yoongi could take care of himself. But in this case, no matter how much Yoongi thought he could handle it, Hoseok still worried because these things sexual assault and rape are not easy things to deal with.

            “Hyung? Are you coming?” Jimin asks behind Hoseok, Jungkook already sitting in the van.

            “Oh, yeah, sorry,” Hoseok says climbing into the van. There were three seats, one in the very back Mark, BamBam, and Jackson sitting there. Youngjae, Jinyoung, JB, and Yugyeom were somehow all in the middle seat, and Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook are in the seat directly behind the passenger seat and driver’s seat.

            “You okay?” Jinyoung asks. Hoseok just smiles turning around nodding.

            “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.” Hoseok says.

            “YG has already arrived; they’ve been there most of the day,” Nick says filling the driver in. The driver had very short brown hair and earrings on both his ears. He kind of reminded Jimin of a rocker.

            “YG? That means…Taehyung.” Hoseok says out loud.

            “Well, we will get to see him soon,” JB says looking out the window. Yugyeom smiles laying his hand on JB’s hand squeezing tightly.

            “I just can’t wait to see Jin. I hope he’s alright. I hope nobody has hurt him.” Jungkook says.

            “Once we get there, we scope things out, if they pick a favorite, we make sure nothing happens to them. We have to protect each other.” Jackson says. Jinyoung gasps feeling his phone vibrating underneath him.

            “Hyun-Woo says he’s sorry and he hopes his statement didn’t make it worse for us,” Jinyoung says. JB nods pulling out his phone playing the interview which had just aired on the 5 pm news.

            “I was made to have sex with my friends GOT7, I couldn’t…I couldn’t even think about doing that with JB, Jinyoung, and Youngjae so I refused and when I did…that’s when I was passed down to Mr. Ro. He raped me only a couple of times and then started to make others do it as well. I won’t say names all I will say is that anything anyone in that company did was simply because they have been so manipulated and twisted by these people that they do what they do to survive. They are not at fault and I hope that people can see that.” Hyun-Woo says.  

            “How long is it going to take to get there?” Yugyeom asks.

            “Twenty minutes, twenty-five at the most,” Quin says. JB kisses Jinyoung’s cheek playing with his hair. Jinyoung blinks when he feels something resting on his shoulder. He turns his head to look and sees Yugyeom resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder his eyes closed. Jinyoung can’t help but smile. He then looks at Youngjae who is looking out the window his leg bouncing up and down nervously.

            “Bummie?” Jinyoung whispers to JB. JB just looks at him. “We can’t forget about our sunshine. We have to make sure we find a balance between the two. I don’t want Youngjae to get jealous or feel left out or unloved.”

            “Of course, anything for my prince. Don’t worry, we’ll spoil our sunshine.” JB says kissing Jinyoung’s nose. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent each of the boys tired from the day prior. When they finally pull into the parking lot, Quin parks the car in one of the bigger buildings. As the men start to exit the van, someone runs out of one of the buildings straight into Jackson and BamBam knocking them back.

            “Kangin?” Jackson asks. He growls as Mr. Cho and Mr. Yang exit the building after Kangin. He turns back to Kangin who has blood streaming down his face from what looks like a cut above his eye, as well as bruises forming on both cheeks and his left eye. Jackson stands in front of Kangin as Mr. Cho and Mr. Yang start to approach. “You stay the hell away from him!”

            “Jackson, don’t, please?” Kangin says trying to stand up.

            “Don’t what? Don’t defend you?” Jackson asks. “Don’t get up you might have a concussion. Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous?” Quin stops the managers from getting too close to Jackson.    

            “I wouldn’t if I were you. Not until you meet with and speak to their managers or else you could get yourself in big trouble.” Quin says.

            “Fine, dinner is in the dorm, it’s that building there.” Mr. Cho says. Jackson helps Kangin to his feet ignoring the looks he’s getting from Mr. Yang. Mr. Yang grabs Jackson’s arm tightly, Jackson looks at him not backing down.

            “I suggest you enjoy your time wisely, while you can.” Mr. Yang says.

            “Let go,” Mark says digging his fingernails into Mr. Yang’s wrist. Mr. Yang just chuckles pulling back his arm.

            “Yeah, I’m going to have fun with you, I can tell.” Mr. Yang says. Mark puts his arm around Jackson’s waist. Nick leads the men to the four-story building. Hoseok enters the building walking into the living room. It had to have been a dorm given space and the design. Jimin and Jungkook gasp when they spot Jin. Jin instantly shoots out of his chair nearly knocking it over running to his members. He hugs Jimin first, then Jungkook and finally Hoseok.

            “Taehyung should be down in a minute, he’s upstairs unpacking with Big Bang,” Jin says. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” Jin asks leading Jimin and Jungkook to the couch.

            “Hoseok and I…we were forced to have sex with each other. I…I had to jack one of them off until…he…you know?” Jimin says. Jungkook sighs resting his hand on Jimin’s knee.

            “I was forced to have sex with Jackson. I was beaten trying to shield Jimin from any punches.” Jungkook says. As soon as Taehyung locks eyes with Hoseok he runs into his arms holding him tightly.

            “Hoseok,” Taehyung says. “Can I…” He gasps as Hoseok breaks the hug to kiss him hard on the mouth, Taehyung could feel the wetness. He pulls away now noticing the older man is crying. Taehyung shushes him wiping the tears away.

            “You don’t have to tell me, at least not right away, but I want to know. I want to know what you went through so that I can help you and I can understand.” Hoseok says holding Taehyung close to him. “I don’t want to let go. I should have protected you; I shouldn’t have let you sleep by yourself…”

            “Don’t blame yourself, Hobi, it’s my fault. I’m the one that snuck out.” Taehyung says. “But we are together now and soon Yoongi will be here too.”

            “I can’t wait,” Hoseok says. “Taehyung?”

            “Yes, Hobi?”

            “I love you. I love you and Yoongi so much. And I’m…I was forced to cheat on you. And I know you won’t blame me or be angry but I just had to tell you myself.” Hoseok says. “It meant nothing. It was awkward and weird. It only lasted fifteen to twenty minutes that’s including the undressing and everything.”

            “It’s okay, Hobi. I understand.” Taehyung says. “I love you too. I know that it meant nothing. I’m so glad that you are here.” Taehyung says burying his face into Hoseok’s chest.

            “So am I, Tae. So am I.” Hoseok says smiling holding his lover close. He looks up and sees GOT7, Big Bang, Jimin, Jin and Jungkook all getting something to eat. Soon the rest of BTS would be reunited and well Hoseok didn’t know what was going to happen after that but he knew that it would be better because they were all together. Or at least he hoped that would be the case.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Stone Music arriving! I've been waiting to write this next chapter for a while just because Namjin won't get out of my head. And my love for Taehyung/Hoseok/Yoongi isn't going away anytime soon or ever. As always leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! I always love hearing from you guys in the comments and don't worry I do read them!


	34. Stone Music Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All companies are now at SM grounds. Yoongi and Namjoon are found in a potentially harmful situation by their lovers. What do the companies have in store for them?

Namjoon just got done helping Block B load up the car with their bags. He enters the room in which they were staying in, Yoongi and him. He looks around not seeing Yoongi anywhere.

            “Dammit, Yoongi!” Namjoon shouts. He enters the hallway heading the way where Yixing was taken. Namjoon stops in his tracks when he sees the door open, Yoongi’s voice was faint and soft but Namjoon still manages to hear him.

            “Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of there, we are leaving soon anyway.” Yoongi says.

            “You should have just waited, Yoongi,” Yixing says in a hushed voice.

            “I couldn’t do that,” Yoongi says. He stands up, jumping when he sees a figure at the door.

            “What the hell are you doing?!” Namjoon whisper-shouts.

            “Helping Yixing.” Yoongi states.

            “You are going to get caught, just come on, Mr. Seoh will be coming any minute now and I do not want you to get hurt again,” Namjoon says.

            “Yixing is hurting, I’m not going to let him be in there another second,” Yoongi says bending down when he finds a small paper clip on the ground. He untwists it so that it’s one straight piece of metal; he kneels down in front of the cage putting the paper clip into the lock. He twists the paper clip until he feels a click the lock opening. “Got it,” Yoongi says opening the door to the cage pulling Yixing out, his lower half was naked but he still had his shirt on. Yoongi sits behind Yixing. “What do I do now? I don’t know how to…” Yoongi says.

            “Well well well what do we have here?” Mr. Seoh asks pushing Namjoon out of the doorway entering the room. Yoongi gulps but stands his ground. Namjoon enters the room, quickly coming between Yoongi and Mr. Seoh. “Oh, so you both want to be punished once we arrive, huh? Mr. Ko, escort these two out while I make sure Yixing has learned his lesson.” Mr. Ko nods deciding to do as he’s told; Yixing was joining them so Mr. Seoh couldn’t hurt him too badly.

            “Stop worrying, Namjoon. I’ll be fine.” Yoongi says. Namjoon just shakes his head knowing that Yoongi was only putting on a façade. Yoongi and Namjoon are lead outside into a van it was similar to the one in EXO’s Monster music video with a long two rows of seats.

            “I want Yoongi to sit by Zico, then Yixing, then Namjoon.” Mr. Ko instructs. Namjoon nods as the rest of Block B comes out with Mr. Kim and Mr. Khang. “Mr. Seoh is going to be in the passenger seat. Mr. Kim and I are going in our own cars, I tried to get you two to come with me but they were dead set on you being brought in with the same vehicle.”

            “Thank you,” Namjoon says bowing to Mr. Ko. He had been so helpful and Namjoon didn’t know why. Were his intentions really good? Did he have any ulterior motives? Was he harboring feelings for Yixing? Yoongi looks outside, the sun had set and it was pitch black dark outside. It was pitch black dark in the back of the van as well. Yixing is put into the van next to Kyung and Zico.

            “You okay?” Zico asks.

            “I’m okay, sore,” Yixing says. Mr. Khang gets into the driver’s seat, looking at the papers in Mr. Seoh’s hands.

            “What are those?” Mr. Khang asks starting the van, warm air blasted into the back.

            “Calendar groups, so I know who’s going to be where, when.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “In case of punishments?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “I expect some will be rather difficult to handle, might need to discipline them.” Mr. Seoh says. “Shouldn’t take us long to get there, we are already close to the outside of the city anyways.”

            “Right, yeah.” Mr. Khang says.

            “When we get there, I want you to take Block B and Yixing to the dorm, those two need punishing.” Mr. Seoh says pointing to Yoongi and Namjoon. Mr. Khang nods driving towards the edge of the city. Namjoon could see through the bars and outside Mr. Khang’s window. It scared him that he didn’t know where they were going. The tall buildings started to disappear being replaced with trees and fields. Namjoon looks at Jaehyo who is looking out Mr. Seoh’s window.

            “Whoa, this place is huge,” Jaehyo exclaims. Mr. Khang pulls into the parking lot, the JYP van and YG limo still in the parking lot. Mr. Khang exits the vehicle opening the doors escorting Block B and Yixing out. He looks at Zico with a stern look on his face.

            “You follow me, Zico.” Mr. Khang says. Zico looks back at Namjoon and Yoongi who just nod to him. They enter the dorm to see Big Bang and GOT7 in the living area. BTS member sitting at the dining room table.

            “Upstairs, fourth floor.” TOP instructs Yixing.

            “Thanks,” Yixing says bowing to him. He makes his way up the stairs. Jin stands up going over to Jaehyo.

            “Where’s Namjoon?” Jin asks.

            “With Mr. Seoh,” Jaehyo says. “Yoongi too.” Hoseok shakes his head exiting the dorm.

            “Shit! Hoseok!” Zico shouts, yelling in frustration as Jin and Taehyung follow. Zico stops Jimin and Jungkook from following suit. “Don’t, just let them go.”

 

Hoseok manages to make it into the building. Jin and Taehyung not too far behind. Hoseok waits a few seconds before exploring further. If only Namjoon could make a sound or something to let them know where they were. Hoseok stops in his tracks when he hears Yoongi screaming and crying. Hoseok looks at Taehyung and Jin who just nod to him as he starts to run towards the screaming. Hoseok stops at the door, Mr. Seoh is on top of Yoongi who already has his shirt off, pinning his arms down moving to take Yoongi’s pants off. Yoongi is struggling underneath him, Namjoon sitting in the corner of the room, his knees close to him another manager standing close to him making sure he doesn’t interrupt. Hoseok growls pushing Mr. Seoh hard pinning him down landing punches.

            “Stay the fuck away from him! I see you touching him again and I will not hesitate from beating you until you are blue and bloody.” Hoseok says standing up kicking Mr. Seoh in the stomach-turning to Yoongi who is still sobbing on the floor. Taehyung is sitting next to him. Hoseok sits next to Yoongi as well pulling the man into his arms. Hoseok sighs, feeling the man trembling in his arms; he had never seen Yoongi this upset before. Taehyung starts to rub Yoongi’s back soothingly. He looks over to see Jin holding Namjoon close. Leeteuk, Onew, Suho and Sungmin come into the room nervously. Mr. Seoh sits up, wiping his face with his hand.

            “Go to the dorm, for now. Don’t think you are going to get away with this little outburst, you and your lover will have to be punished at some point.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Come on, Joon. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Jin says soothingly. Leeteuk comes in.

            “Do you need help?” Leeteuk asks. He feels a hand on his shoulder, the other caressing his face. He slaps the hand away staring daggers at Mr. Seoh who just grins.

            “I have missed you, where’s Yesung? Hyukjae? Are they well?” Mr. Seoh asks. He turns to Sungmin smiling softly. “Hello, Sungmin, how are you?”

            “Enough.” Mr. Yang says. “Let them be, Jeong-Hun.”

            “Fine.” Mr. Seoh says. Leeteuk leads the five men out of the room. He sighs not sure if he should even tell Eunhyuk and Yesung that Mr. Seoh has returned. Those two seemed to be his favorites. He didn’t know how they would take it. They both were so negatively affected by his actions that Leeteuk worried. He opens the door to the dorm. Jimin and Jungkook start to make their way over but stop when they see Yoongi being led to the couch barely even able to stand on his own.

            “Put his shirt on, I’ll get him something to drink,” Hoseok says. Taehyung nods smiling down at Yoongi.

            “I’m going to put on your shirt now, okay?” Taehyung says. Yoongi just nods. Taehyung gently puts the shirt onto Yoongi sitting next to him. “I missed you. So much.” Taehyung gasps as Yoongi wraps him in a hug burying his face into Taehyung’s shoulder.

            “I’m so glad you are here…can you just…can you hold me?” Yoongi asks.

            “Of course I can. Anything for you my beautiful Suga.” Taehyung says smiling kissing the top of Yoongi’s head. Hoseok smiles at Namjoon touching his shoulder softly. Namjoon just nods as he is sat down at the table by Jin. Jimin and Jungkook sit down at the table as well.

            “What happened?” Jimin asks.

            “Yoongi and I back at Stone Music tried to help Yixing and Mr. Seoh found us and he said that we needed to be punished when we got here. Mr. Seoh led us to the other building. Yoongi was crying and I could see that he was panicking because he didn’t want to be locked in the freezer again or have a dildo in him. He just started screaming and crying, but Mr. Seoh said that this is what he deserves. That’s when Hoseok, Tae, and Jin came.” Namjoon says.

            “They punished him?” Jimin asks.

            “It was pretty bad,” Namjoon says.

            “Joon, I need…were you hurt?” Jin asks holding onto Namjoon’s hands. Namjoon just burst into tears, Jin pulling him into an embrace. “It’s okay, it’s okay now. I’m right here.”

            “I tried; I tried so hard to be strong. And to fight, but he made it…he made it feel good and my body was fighting against my mind. He put a blindfold on me and touched me and kissed me. Then he…he forced himself into me.” Namjoon says sobbing into Jin’s chest. “Hyung, did they hurt you?”

            “I was…yes. Yes, they hurt me.” Jin says. Namjoon clings onto Jin’s shirt. The room jumps when they hear feedback over the PA system which connected each of the buildings.

            “You are all here, welcome to the first ever calendar photo shoot! Now the way this will work is each month will have a theme. In between photo shoots, you will do as you are told and will be polite or else you will be punished by Mr. Seoh and Mr. Yang. Themes are as follows; January: Oldest, February: Youngest, March: Vocalist, April: Leader, May: Smallest, June: Rappers, July: Band Choice: Favorite Member, August: Visuals, September: Dancers, October: Fan choice: Favorite Members, November: Managers Choice: Favorites, and December: Couples. Now would the following people please come to the main building: Sungmin, Hyukjae, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Kyung, Taeil, Young-bae, Seungri, Jackson, Mark and apparently everyone’s favorite, Heechul.” Mr. Paek says. G-Dragon looks at TOP with panicked eyes holding onto Young-bae’s arm tightly.

            “G, it’s going to be fine, okay?” TOP says calmly. “We have to let him go, we don’t even know what they are planning.”

            “I’ll be okay. I will.” Young-bae tells him. Jackson and Mark are trying to get out of BamBam’s arms, the younger man sobbing softly.

            “Bam, hey, listen?” Mark says. “Listen!”

            “I don’t want you to go. I can’t sleep without you.” BamBam says. Nick sighs walking into the dorm.

            “Bring him,” Nick says.

            “Are you sure?” Jackson asks.

            “Yeah, he can sleep with me. I won’t be too far away from you anyways.” Nick says.

            “Okay, sure,” Jackson says. Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Chen all come down the stairs.

            “Why are BTS and SHINee left out?” TOP asks.

            “They wanted to give BTS a break and uh…well they couldn’t exactly agree on which member of SHINee they wanted. Mr. Yim said Minho and Key were off-limits, Mr. Paek said Taemin was off-limits. And they knew if they kept Onew away from them then it wouldn’t end well.” Nick says.

            “Do you know what they want them for?” Jimin asks.

            “To sleep with them,” Nick says.

            “To sleep with whom?” Yoongi asks.

            “With the managers,” Nick says. G-Dragon whines as Young-bae starts to walk with the group of men.

            “Where’s Super Junior?” Jungkook asks.

            “They are in a different dorm, with SHINee,” Taehyung says. Namjoon sighs watching the group exit the dorm. He hopes that they aren’t hurt or humiliated if anyone deserves a break it’s them, not BTS.


	35. Someone is Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The managers pick their first targets as the other group members watch the camera feeds closely. Super Junior gets even closer. Big Bang cuddle and worry about their youngest. EXO ask Yixing where he was all this time and what he went through, the youngest has a lot to say about it. BTS come up with an idea to let the other groups know just how strong they are.

The group of men is lined up against the wall. The managers come in one by one. Eunhyuk gulps seeing Mr. Seoh for the first time in almost 6 months. He stiffens as Mr. Seoh starts to approach him. He backs up against the wall shutting his eyes as Mr. Seoh pushes his body up against Eunhyuk’s. Eunhyuk keeps his eyes closed the only way for him to not start crying or panicking. He grunts as he feels Mr. Seoh’s breath near his neck.

            “Fucking hell, how I’ve missed you Hyukjae. You were always a special one to me. What I wouldn’t give to hear you scream and cry again. What I wouldn’t give to taste your beautiful body.” Mr. Seoh says getting even closer to Eunhyuk.

            “Leave him alone!” Kibum shouts.

            “Ki…Kibum?” Eunhyuk asks as he feels Mr. Seoh step away.

            “I will get him alone.” Mr. Seoh says. “Come along, Taeil.” Mr. Seoh says grabbing his hand escorting him to his room. Mr. Yang smiles grabbing Chen’s hand leading him to his room. Mr. Yoon and Ken grab Xiumin’s hand.

            “We have to share a room, but that’ll be okay right?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Sure,” Xiumin says. Sungmin grabs onto Eunhyuk’s arm as Mr. Kim from Stone Music starts to make his way towards him. Mr. Cho comes over grabbing onto Sungmin’s wrist.

            “Come along, Sungmin. You are coming with me.” Mr. Cho says. Sungmin looks at Eunhyuk then back at Mr. Cho.

            “It’s okay, we’ll be okay,” Eunhyuk says. Sungmin just nods following after Mr. Cho nervously. Eunhyuk looks at Mr. Kim then down at his feet following the older man.

            “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Mr. Kim I work for Stone Music Entertainment.” Mr. Kim says.

            “I’m Lee Hyukjae,” Eunhyuk says as he enters the room cautiously. He hears Mr. Kim shut the door, the lock clicking. Mr. Kim smiles making his way over to Eunhyuk.

            “We don’t have many older ones in our company; I’ve never had experiences with them. I would imagine, due to your age, you have more experience in the joys of sex.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Yes, sir,” Eunhyuk says.

            “Let’s get you undressed, shall we?” Mr. Kim says. Eunhyuk bites his lip to stop it from quivering. “Don’t worry, I was told that we can look but not touch, not yet anyway.” Eunhyuk looks up to the corner of the room seeing a camera. “Yes, this is being filmed, I’m pretty sure your members are also seeing this.” Mr. Kim puts his hands on the base of Eunhyuk’s shirt. He pulls Eunhyuk’s shirt off him relatively easily, moving now to his pants. Mr. Kim slips them off now moving to remove Eunhyuk’s boxers. Eunhyuk tries to cover up; it was as if he was that scared 17-year old being photographed naked for the first time. “Oh come now, don’t do that. Let me see your beautiful body.” Mr. Kim says moving Eunhyuk’s hands gently. “You are very beautiful, turn around please.” Eunhyuk nods turning around so that his back is facing Mr. Kim. He looks back at Mr. Kim who has a look of lust and desire on his face. “Right, do you want to shower before we sleep?”

            “Yes, if I could please,” Eunhyuk says. Mr. Kim just nods handing Eunhyuk his clothes.

            “Go right ahead, I’ll get everything ready.” Mr. Kim says. He looks at Eunhyuk stroking his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about anything happening tonight, maybe just some spooning and cuddling.”

 

Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Kangin, and Yesung are watching the screen. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were sleeping in one of the rooms. The door was cracked ever so slightly in case someone needed to go inside. It was usually a long night of nightmares and waking up screaming after a session with Mr. Yim. But the group hadn’t had to deal with it since the two enlisted. Donghae is crying softly into a pillow hugging it tightly. Leeteuk shakes his head.

            “Not only does he have to worry about Mr. Seoh but now he has to worry about this man,” Leeteuk says. “I hate them. I hate them all so much.”

            “I know, honey. I know.” Siwon says holding Leeteuk from behind.

            “Look what that bastard is doing to Sungmin! Fuck, I’m so stupid!” Kangin says. Siwon turns to the TV focusing on the bottom right. Sungmin was on the bed shirtless and pantless but with boxers still on as Mr. Cho is scrubbing Sungmin down. Siwon looks at Yesung who swaps places with him holding Leeteuk in his arms. Siwon sits next to Kangin putting his hand on Kangin’s knee. Kangin looks at him with tears in his eyes.

            “Don’t blame yourself. I didn’t realize how much shit you had to go through, how many lies they fed you, how you were hurt by them too.” Siwon says. “You are not at fault for this, Kangin, they are. If other people don’t see that well fuck them, they don’t matter, we do.”

            “But Sungmin wouldn’t have to be…” Kangin starts to say being stopped by Siwon who pulls Kangin into a kiss. Donghae, Yesung, and Leeteuk watch this all unfold. Leeteuk can’t help but smile, Siwon had come a long way. He had finally accepted his homosexuality and was happy. Kangin blinks looking at Siwon as he breaks the kiss. “Siwon…” Leeteuk smiles sitting next to Kangin as well. Yesung kneels in front of Kangin taking his hands.

            “We talked to Kibum and with each other; we want you and Kibum to join our relationship. We always felt as if something was missing. While, yes, we do have an open relationship where we can have other partners, it still felt empty. Not anymore. While Kibum is away, you don’t have to be alone; you can come to stay with us.” Yesung explains.

            “Whose idea was this?” Kangin asks chuckling.

            “Who do you think?” Leeteuk asks. “I’ve missed you so much, Kangin. And knowing that Siwon and Yesung feel the same, I want us to be together and to be happy.”

            “I want that too,” Kangin says. “But I’m so messed up and I don’t want you to be held down by me.”

            “We are all messed up, Kangin,” Siwon says. “Let’s be messed up together.”

            “Yes, I would love that,” Kangin says. He gasps as all three men hug him tightly.

            “About freaking time,” Donghae says under his breath. He looks at the screen again, watching the other feeds wondering how the other groups are handling what they are seeing as well. Donghae gasps looking up hearing screaming coming from the room Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are.

            “I’ve got him. It’s Kyu.” Siwon says. Siwon stands up opening the door sitting next to Kyuhyun’s side of the bed. “Kyu, it’s alright, it’s Siwon. It’s okay now.”

            “Where’s Sungmin?” Kyuhyun asks reaching beside him on the bed, Ryeowook a couple inches away from Kyuhyun’s reach. “Ryeowook?!”

            “It’s okay, he’s right here. He is a deep sleeper, how the heck is he not awake?” Siwon asks seeing the man sleeping peacefully. “Sungmin is with…he’s with Mr. Cho but nothing is happening to him, okay?” Kyuhyun nods holding onto Siwon’s shirt.

            “Stay please, until I fall asleep,” Kyuhyun says. Siwon nods stroking Kyuhyun’s hair. The love he had for this man was much like brothers or a father with his son. All he wanted to do was protect him, but how could he do that if he couldn’t protect himself? “Can you sing?” Siwon smiles tucking Kyuhyun in starting to sing:

 

**Come stop your crying**   
**It will be alright**   
**Just take my hand**   
**And hold it tight**

**I will protect you**   
**From all around you**   
**I will be here**   
**Don't you cry**

**For one so small,**  
**You seem so strong**  
 **My arms will hold you,**  
 **Keep you safe and warm**  
 **This bond between us**  
 **Can't be broken**  
 **I will be here**  
 **Don't you cry**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
 **From this day on**  
 **Now and forever more**  
 **You'll be in my heart**  
 **No matter what they say**  
 **You'll be here in my heart**  
 **Always**

 **Why can't they understand the way we feel**  
**They just don't trust what they can't explain**  
 **I know we're different, but deep inside us**  
 **We're not that different at all**

 **And you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes you'll be in my heart**  
 **From this day on**  
 **Now and forever more**

 **Don't listen to them**  
**'Cause what do they know**  
 **We need each other, to have, to hold**  
 **They'll see in time, I know**

 **When destiny calls you, you must be strong**  
**I may not be with you**  
 **But you got to hold on**  
 **They'll see in time, I know**  
 **We'll show them together**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**  
 **I'll be there from this day on**  
 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
 **You'll be here in my heart**  
 **Always**

 **Always I'll be with you**  
**I'll be there for you always**  
 **Always and always**

 **Just look over your shoulder**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
 **Just look over your shoulder**  
 **I'll be there**  
 **Always**

 

Siwon lays a soft kiss on Kyuhyun’s forehead the man fast asleep again.

            “I promise to protect you as much as I can, I love you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon says. He reaches over and kisses Ryeowook on the temple. “I love you, Ryeowook. I’ll be right here the whole night.” He says sitting on the couch.

 

G-Dragon and TOP agreed to make sure Daesung was not alone and so the three of them are cuddling on the bed watching the TV.

            “Who is he?” Daesung asks pointing to the room Seungri is in.

            “I’m pretty sure he’s with JYP.” TOP says.

            “Why is he with my Seungri? Why did he pick him?” Daesung asks.

            “I don’t know, Dae. I think some of the managers are using this time to abuse the ones they’ve never been able to but want to.” G-Dragon says. “I don’t know that manager doesn’t seem all that interested in Seungri by the looks of it.”

            “I’m kind of glad, to be honest,” Daesung says. “I don’t want him to sleep alone though.”

            “He’ll be okay.” TOP says.

            “Who is that with Heechul? I know the manager has to be Mr. Paek because some reports are saying him and Taemin are also the CEOs favorites.” G-Dragon says.

            “That’s Hankyung.” TOP says. “I’m assuming Mr. Paek wanted the two to reunite so he could have both.”

            “I hope Chanyeol is okay, I know Seungri always liked Sehun and him,” Daesung says watching the middle of the screen closely.

 

EXO is on the fourth floor, Kyungsoo looking down at Tao who is sleeping, his head in his lap. Baekhyun and Kai are sleeping in Yixing’s arms.

            “Yixing, sweetheart you really should get some sleep,” Suho says.

            “I will but…I want you to ask me, whatever you want. I know you are worried and are curious.” Yixing says.

            “Xiumin is going to ask you all the questions though,” Sehun says.

            “Then I’ll answer them twice,” Yixing says.

            “Where were you being kept?” Sehun asks.

            “In a storage container about five miles away from the SM building. They would take me there in the dead of night when I needed to record, they knew that people would be suspicious if I didn’t have a comeback. It was the only time I…I was able to go outside. Most of the time I was tied to the bed. I don’t think the owner of the facility really cared much about why there needed to be a water tank connected to the container just as long as he was paid each month.” Yixing says.

            “How long were you there for?” Suho asks.

            “Five months, every time Mr. Yim felt the urge to abuse any of the others he would come to the container and assault me,” Yixing says.

            “Why did you do that? Why did you volunteer?” Sehun asks. “I’m pretty strong, Yixing, I can handle it.”

            “You already have to handle caring for the others after they are hurt and abused; if I could stop you from having to take that abuse yourself then I was going to do it,” Yixing says. “What…what happened to Baekhyun? I know something happened.”

            “It was Luhan,” Suho says. “Forced Baekhyun to give him a blowjob. Sehun nearly broke his hand beating Luhan up.” 

            “I just lost it. I saw Baekhyun laying there tied to the coffee table, Luhan had his pants down and I knew.” Sehun says. Suho nods, grabbing Sehun by the hand.

            “Okay, we really need to sleep, I don’t know what tomorrow has in store and we need our rest. Yixing, I’m so glad we have you back.” Suho says kissing Yixing’s lips softly. “Get some rest.” Suho picks up Baekhyun while Sehun picks up Kai, Kyungsoo goes to pick up Tao but Yixing does it for him. Their dorm floor had one room with four beds in each corner of the room. Suho gently sets Baekhyun down on one of the beds on the edge while Sehun sets Kai down on the other edge leaving room for Yixing. Kyungsoo climbs into bed as Tao is sat gently down by Yixing. Sehun yawns climbing into bed watching as Suho tucks each member in kissing their heads. “Sleep well my lovelies.”

 

BTS is downstairs Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon sitting at the table. Yoongi was drained and exhausted from earlier and Taehyung didn’t want to stop holding him. Jimin and Jungkook also sleeping soundly.

            “Mr. Jang? Helped kidnap all the members of Super Junior? Why the hell would he do that?” Hoseok asks.

            “He’s been working with these companies for a year, he contacted them saying that he wanted to help. He set up a live stream for all the companies and was paid to keep it running. They’ve been watching us for a long time and took us going to Block B’s dorm as a sign that it was time to strike. You know how he was, how he looked at us, the way he was way too fixated on Jungkook and Tae. That’s why the company took him away from us.” Namjoon says. “The company couldn’t have known or else we have another person working with him.”

            “There has to be another,” Jin says.

            “Yeah, but who?” Hoseok asks.

            “Well, it couldn’t be Mr. Lee because he seems like he’d do anything to keep us safe,” Jin says.

            “What about Mr. Rhee? He was always really close with Mr. Jang. They were always together.” Namjoon says.

            “He’s the one that helps with the security systems and everything!” Hoseok says. “It could be why none of the managers know where we are, he must have taken away Mr. Lee’s privileges to look at the message boards. Do you think the police have figured it out?”

            “I don’t know, maybe,” Namjoon says. “We can’t know for sure, we aren’t there. They took our phones so there is no way to contact anyone at the company.”

            “We just need to get through this. Try not to ruffle any feathers and come out unscathed as possible.” Jin says.

            “Agreed,” Namjoon says. “Hobi, if you are punished, just don’t fight. I don’t think they like that.”

            “I won’t fight. It’s just…when Yoongi is in danger I…I react.” Hoseok says. “I didn’t even think earlier today I just saw Mr. Seoh on top of Yoongi and I just let my emotions get the best of me.”

            “I know. Just try the best you can to keep your emotions in check. When you aren’t here Jin and I will protect Taehyung.” Namjoon says.

            “I’m pretty sure Big Bang will too,” Jin says. “I know Leeteuk and Onew have helped me a lot.”

            “So has Block B,” Namjoon says.

            “Same with GOT7,” Hoseok says. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around though? They’ve been through hell and yet they still take punishments and abuse for us. To keep us safe.”

            “They…I think it’s because they are used to it and they don’t want us to go through it too.” Jin says.

            “They are stronger than we will ever be,” Namjoon says. “Almost their entire lives, entire careers they’ve been put through this and yet, here they stand. Still positive and kind.”

            “We should tell them that,” Hoseok says. Jin grins nodding.

            “I have an idea.” Jin says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just give up having a bias in Super Junior (while of course Heechul is my ultimate bias the other members are still getting to me), I just started watching their OT13 stuff and like Hankyung is too much for me and Siwon and Kibum are being major bias wreckers. I MISS KYUHYUN I MISS OUR MIRACLE MAKNAE. I can't wait to have him back. Just found out that Big Bang members are getting out earlier than they were going to so we'll have them back sooner! The new law means that BTS, GOT7 and a lot of the other groups aren't going to have to serve as long, they are cutting the enlistment time from 2 years to 18 months which is a year and a half which will go by so quick! I probably won't have time to upload much the next few days on vacation and doing some fun stuff but I wanted to get this out to you guys asap so you had something! Thank you guys so much for the kudos it really means the world to me and your comments make my day!


	36. Finding Out Who the Most Treasured Members of SuJu are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior is led to the main building in the early morning. What does the company have in store for them? How will they react to each member being targeted. After the session is over they come back to a surprise waiting for them.

When Kangin woke up the next morning, he awoke being cuddled by the two of the three men that surprised him with their profession of love the night before. He jumps when he hears the door of their room open.

            “Rise and shine, gents! Meet in the main building in 10 minutes.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Leeteuk? Yesung?” Kangin asks. “Come on, time to get up.”

            “What?” Yesung asks looking around. Kangin gently puts his arm around him laying it on Yesung’s lower back.

            “Time to get up, we need to meet at the main building in 10 minutes,” Kangin says. Leeteuk grunts covering his face with the blanket. “Leeteuk, come on, we need to get Siwon.” This gets Leeteuk’s attention as he quickly lowers the blanket.

            “Where’s Siwon?” Leeteuk asks.

            “I’m assuming he slept in Ryeowook and Kyuhyun’s room,” Kangin says. He sits up as the other two climbs out of bed. Yesung starts to remove clothes from the closet. “How much clothes did you bring?”

            “This is for everyone, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and us,” Yesung says. “I’m in charge of the clothes.”

            “Everyone has a job it’s just better to have one person dedicated to one specific duty. Shindong cleans and gets food when Donghae can’t cook, Siwon pretty much acts as a bodyguard and handles the phone calls and business side of things, Eunhyuk mainly schedules things like when we are going to record and makes sure we all know where we are going. Heechul, when he’s around, makes sure everyone is up at the right time and makes sure we get to bed at a decent time.” Leeteuk explains

            “And what do you do?” Kangin asks.

            “I deal with the abuse since our two latest comebacks have kick-started it again, I make sure that there are no infections, wounds are covered, and other things like that. I also started making a diary of when and where and who is abused. Just in case.” Leeteuk says. Kangin smiles wrapping Leeteuk in a hug.

            “You are all so brave and strong,” Kangin says. Yesung giggles handing Kangin his clothes. He reaches up and lays a kiss on Kangin’s lips. Kangin blushes looking down.

            “Get dressed,” Yesung says. Kangin hadn’t even realized that Yesung had already gotten dressed. Leeteuk starts to undress as Yesung exits the room waking up the rest of the members. Kangin starts to undress as well; he looks down at the shirt. Why the hell did he give him a button up? Kangin just shrugs pulling the shirt on. Kangin looks up to see Leeteuk already fully dressed.

            “You want help with your pants?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Sure,” Kangin says. Leeteuk starts to lower Kangin’s pants.

            “Step in,” Leeteuk says. Kangin puts his legs in the pants, as Leeteuk pulls them up buttoning them. Kangin looks at Leeteuk as the older man leans in for a kiss. Kangin kisses Leeteuk softly at first; Leeteuk deepens the kiss resting his hand on Kangin’s chest slipping his tongue into his mouth. Siwon and Yesung both clear their throats at the door. Leeteuk breaking the kiss. “Yes?”

            “Nothing, nothing. We have to go.” Yesung says.

            “I can’t wait to watch a full on make-out session with the two of you,” Siwon says. “You’d let me watch right?”

            “Of course. As long as Kangin bear is okay with it.” Leeteuk says. Kangin smiles as Siwon and Leeteuk grab onto his hands pulling him out of the room. Was this actually happening? Was this all a dream? Kangin had never thought four men could love him, he didn’t think even one man would love him. Kibum proved that wrong but now, these three beautiful stunning men were showering him with love and affection. Kangin smiles as Yesung climbs onto his back. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun look at the four men, Yesung kissing Kangin’s cheek then his neck.

            “So, you guys are together now?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “With Kibum,” Leeteuk says still gripping tightly to Kangin’s right hand.  

            “Good,” Ryeowook says. “Show him that he is loved. He deserves that.” Donghae nods in agreement as the group reaches the main building. They are led into a large conference room, no table, and no chairs. In the middle of the room sits the rest of their members including the two that recently made statements against SM.

            “You may greet each other.” Mr. Yang says. Kibum almost instantly runs over to Kangin wrapping his arms around him.

            “Are you okay now? Did you get my video?” Kibum asks.

            “I’m okay, especially now,” Kangin says. He looks at the three men as they greet Hankyung, Heechul, and Eunhyuk.

            “Yeah, I thought so,” Kibum says. Kangin looks at him cocking his head. Kibum just rolls his eyes pulling Kangin to him kissing him hard on the mouth. “Don’t forget about me, though.”

            “I won’t. Never, Kibum, never.” Kangin says.

            “Stand in a straight line, in this order: Hankyung, Heechul, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, and Ryeowook.” Mr. Yim orders them. Shindong blinks he wasn’t included in this. “You, in the corner, if I hear one word, or see any violence from you I will not hesitate to hurt one of them. Understood?” He says directed at Shindong.

            “Just do as they say, Shindong,” Leeteuk says nodding to the man. He just sighs going over to the corner resting against the wall.

            “They are all yours.” Mr. Yang tells Mr. Cho.

            “Thank you.” Mr. Cho says. The members start to look at each other confused as to what was going on. “I need you all to be vocal, you do not have to hold back, just do whatever feels right.”

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Heechul asks.

            “Just know that in order for this to work the way I intend it to, you need to do your part, which means just being yourself and expressing your feelings freely.” Mr. Cho says. “Remember to take notes, 3 or 4 is the max, all members must react in some way.”

            “Got it.” Mr. Yim says. Hankyung looks at Heechul as Mr. Cho starts to approach him.

            “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m right here.” Heechul says. Mr. Cho smiles caressing Hankyung’s face with one hand the other is slowly moving Hankyung’s shirt up. “Get your fucking hands off him, you creep!” Heechul yells going to grab Mr. Cho’s hand.

            “What the hell are you doing?!” Kibum asks growling. Heechul gulps as Mr. Cho turns to him.

            “You are a real pain in the ass you know that?” Mr. Cho asks. “I don’t know what Mr. Paek sees in you and yet you were his first. Did you feel jealous? When he picked the others? I mean you were his first, his only until Taemin came along.” Mr. Cho says. He grabs Heechul by the shirt pulling him roughly towards him while also grabbing Heechul’s balls. “Or maybe you just couldn’t satisfy him anymore.”

            “Heechul!” Leeteuk says as he stares daggers at Mr. Cho.

            “Fuck, just let him go,” Donghae says.

            “He’s been through enough,” Hankyung says.

            “Not enough apparently. I don’t think Mr. Paek could ever part ways with you, even if you are older the others.” Mr. Cho says releasing his grip on Heechul’s shirt. Yesung starts to back away when Mr. Cho grabs him by the waist. Siwon immediately tenses up; his hand forms into a fist. “Did you hear the good news? Mr. Seoh has returned to us, he’s going to love seeing you again. How long do you think it’ll take before he punishes you? Before he feels that urge to see you again?” Mr. Cho asks, chuckling when he sees the tears welling up in Yesung’s eyes. Mr. Cho puts his hand on Yesung’s butt squeezing tightly.

            “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Siwon says.

            “Yesung, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Leeteuk says gently as the man softly sobs. “It’s going to be fine, don’t worry.”

            “Oh, so sweet.” Mr. Cho says sarcastically. Donghae stiffens when Mr. Cho is in front of him.

            “Don’t you dare touch him,” Eunhyuk says. Donghae yells as he is pushed up against the wall hard, Mr. Cho has his hand wrapped around his neck. The rest of the group almost instantly starts yelling all at once. Donghae coughs sinking to the ground holding his neck.

            “I never liked you, but it seems your members are rather fond of you.” Mr. Cho says. “Don’t fucking move, stay in the line.” He says as Eunhyuk tries to come over to Donghae. When Mr. Cho is in front of Siwon, Siwon is frozen, he doesn’t know what to do, and it’s as if the fear and the past are paralyzing him. This was the same man that violated him only a few days ago. He closes his eyes tightly tuning out everything not even hearing his lovers’ cries to just leave him be. Mr. Cho is taken aback by the show of fear and for a moment regrets even touching Siwon. Siwon thought he was strong, he thought, he would fight more. Mr. Cho moves onto Kibum and Eunhyuk both don’t get much response from the others. Mr. Cho noticed Leeteuk argued and vocal about all of his friends.

Mr. Cho smiles as he finally reaches the one that he’s been wanting to get his hands on since he came back. With Mr. Park gone, he could make Sungmin his. Baekhyun was getting old and boring to abuse anyhow. Sungmin looked young, acted young, was cuter than any of the others, and could be vulnerable and easy to subdue. The others seemed to pick up on this as Mr. Cho pushes Sungmin against the wall gently kissing him hard on the lips. Sungmin grunts giving Mr. Cho an opening to slip his tongue into Sungmin’s mouth. Mr. Cho grins as he feels his cock start to grow in his jeans. He hadn’t even been focusing at all not hearing the yells and screams coming from the other members.

            “Mr. Cho, enough!” Mr. Yim says. “You may have him after, not now.” 

            “Or maybe I’ll fuck him in front of them.” Mr. Cho says. But nonetheless, Mr. Cho turns his attention to Kangin. Looking at him now, up close, Mr. Cho finally realized that he was actually quite beautiful. It made him angry that nobody was allowed to touch him. “I really don’t understand why you were made to be untouchable. How is it that someone so beautiful, so weak minded wasn’t touched? I hope that changes.” Mr. Cho says. Kangin gasps as Mr. Cho gently caresses his face, moving his fingers over his lips.

            “Stop! Stop, fuck, please. Please?” Leeteuk begs. Mr. Cho just looks at him. This was a new response; he had never heard him beg like this before. Mr. Cho turns back to Kangin moving his hand down to Kangin’s arms then his chest.

            “Just leave him alone,” Yesung says. Mr. Cho grins, moving his hand even lower to Kangin’s stomach and waist. Mr. Cho puts his left arm around Kangin’s back.

            “He didn’t do anything,” Siwon says. Mr. Cho chuckles, he was having fun with this. The lower he went the more demanding and desperate the answers and statements got.

            “Why are you doing this?!” Kibum asks. Mr. Cho grabs Kangin’s ass and junk. It was obvious the man wasn’t sure how to respond, this was his first experience with this type of thing. Kangin starts to push Mr. Cho away as Mr. Cho starts to kiss his neck.

            “What the hell?!” Heechul screams.

            “He helped you!” Donghae says.

            “And this is how you repay him?” Eunhyuk continues.

            “By violating him?” Sungmin says.

            “By hurting him?” Kyuhyun says.

            “He doesn’t deserve this.” Ryeowook expresses.  

            “So just, let him freaking go.” Hankyung states.

            “You people have fucked with his brain enough! You made him think that this was all his fault, he was forced to do your bidding for how many fucking years and now, now you choose to fuck with him even more! What the hell is wrong with you people?” Shindong screams.

            “Alright, relax, everyone. I’m done…for now.” Mr. Cho says grinning.

Mr. Cho continues with the next two, but they were so fucking strong and told the members not to worry. Leeteuk was strong that Mr. Cho knew but the youngest showed his strength as well. How was it that the youngest is always the strongest? Sehun was the exact same way, Taemin as well. It angered Mr. Cho; the youngest was supposed to be the weakest. The most vulnerable but then again with most SM boy groups the second youngest was the more vulnerable of the two. Case in point the next and last in line, Ryeowook. He had been softly crying this whole time. Mr. Cho didn’t know how Mr. Yim handled the crying. Before Mr. Cho even touched Ryeowook the demands, the threats, and the begging had already begun. He knew that Ryeowook was one of the most treasured members of Super Junior. Mr. Cho puts his hand underneath Ryeowook’s chin forcing the man to look at him. He sighs, looking at this man, right now, tears streaming down his face he questioned. He questioned if what he was doing was right? He had a moment of regret when he was standing in front of Siwon seeing how scared he was but here, now in front of this smaller man, he really thought about his actions. He clears his throat letting go of Ryeowook.

            “Do you have everything written down?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Yes, sir.” Mr. Yang says.

            “Good, take them back to the dorm.” Mr. Cho says exiting the room making his way to the room where he was able to take whomever he wanted to abuse too.

 

As Super Junior is exiting the building, EXO is exiting the dorm that SuJu shares with SHINee. Suho sighs looking at Kibum and Hankyung.

            “So it’s true then? They really did kidnap you as well?” Suho concludes.

            “Yeah, I don’t know where Zhou Mi is though. He was brought here with us and we were punished together but I haven’t seen him since I was taken out of the box.” Hankyung says.

            “It’s alright, he will turn up eventually. Don’t worry too much; I’m sure he’s fine.” Suho says. “What did they want anyway?”

            “I don’t know. We were all lined up except for Shindong and Mr. Cho went around and touched every single one of us and asked us to be vocal in our reactions. I’m guessing this is how they are supposed to tell who our favorites are.” Leeteuk says. “For the calendar.”

            “Get some rest. I don’t think they are planning on doing much of anything today except to determine each group’s favorite member or members.” Suho says.

            “Will do,” Leeteuk says. “Stay strong, Jun-myeon.”

            “I will,” Suho says. Kangin gasps as each member of EXO wrap him in a hug. “It’s good to have you back, Kangin.”

            “It’s good to be back,” Kangin says. Yesung and Siwon are both snapping photos with the phones that were given to them when they arrived. “See you later.”

            “Bye, guys,” Sehun says waving to them as the ten men walk away. Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Heechul are the first to enter the dorm. Taemin grins from ear to ear as the rest of the SuJu members enter.

            “Why don’t you go upstairs?” Onew says. “I’ll start breakfast.” Donghae starts to go over to help, Onew stopping him. “Go upstairs with them, I’ve got it.”

            “Okay, sure,” Donghae says. Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, and Ryeowook all get upstairs first. There is one wall that is plain; nothing covers it, no furniture, appliances or anything. Usually it was a blank white wall but instead, it’s covered with hundreds of sticky notes in Super Juniors official color Pearl Sapphire Blue. When Leeteuk comes up the stairs, he looks at the other members than at the wall. He makes his way over to it; a large sticky note at the top reads _**Messages to remind Super Junior that they are strong, brave and courageous. From GOT7, Big Bang, BTS, Block B, and your fellow SM family groups SHINee and EXO.**_

            Underneath that one in big black across several smaller stick notes reads: _**SM is a family but knowing what everyone has gone through, knowing the abuse and things you’ve and now us as well have had to deal with, we believe, that we all should be a family. Let’s survive together, let’s heal together, let’s grow together and let’s love together-BTS.**_ Leeteuk starts to sniffle the tears starting to stream down his face. The other members start to make their way over reading the other sticky notes.

           Kibum looks at all the notes. It had been a while since he had been here, been exposed to the abuse and horrors that his members still face. He looks at the notes more carefully and noticed that some of them were dedicated to certain members.

          “Guys? It looks like there are notes dedicated to all of us, just for us from all the others here.” Kibum says. “Keep an eye out for yours while you are reading.” Kibum stops his hand seeing the note addressing The Actor Kim Kibum. That made him laugh, it was good that he was being recognized for his passion and love. He bends down to read the note further: _**To the Actor Kim Kibum, as aspiring (and some real) actors we just want to thank you for opening the door for us. We have found our love for acting but you were the first one that really started it. Who would have thought K-Pop Idol and Actor could go hand in hand with each other? You did and you are really good at it too. Don’t tell Siwon we said this but you are a better actor than him. Sincerely, (the real actors, which they keep reminding us as we are trying to write this) Jin-Young from GOT7, Kim Taehyung from BTS, TOP from Big Bang and Choi Minho from SHINee. And the aspiring actors, Kim SeokJin from BTS, PO from Block B and Seungri from Big Bang.**_

           Eunhyuk smiles at one of the notes that read: _**We could learn a lot from you, Eunhyuk, especially Youngjae since he isn’t our best dancer and you seem to be rather easy and patient with your members. We just really want to learn from you and we hope that we can have the style and grace you have when you do your MJ style dance moves. Keep it up, fighting! Love, GOT7.**_ That was true, Eunhyuk was patient and quite easy on the other members but that’s because he knew. He knew what they went through, that some of them may have had to be locked in a trunk for 5 hours and their limbs are stiff. Some of them have injuries from earlier on in their career that they can’t practice as much. He loves his members and never wanted to push them to the point that they didn’t love dance anymore.

          Shindong is sitting on the ground, reading the note in front of him laughing: _**I really do hope that you are well, Shindong. I was actually hoping that maybe you could teach me about how to cook meat and how the meats taste different when you use different techniques. I, as you know, am famous for my EatJin series and would love to learn from you. Stay strong, you are doing great-BTS Kim SeokJin.**_ Shindong didn’t really have much time to even talk with Jin but he’s going to make sure that he does now.

           Siwon is leaning against the counter next to the wall reading a very classy and brilliant penmanship whoever it was had to be a visual like him: **_Things I think about when Choi Siwon is brought up: Strong, nice, caring, funny, pretty, beautiful, hot, sexy, gorgeous…alright alright, I’ll stop. You, like me, are the visual in your group, I seem to have a love for makeup but you look beautiful without makeup. How exactly do you do it? How are you so gorgeous all the time? How do you stay confident? Tell me your secrets, please. I don’t know of much I can offer you except my steady hand and knowledge of foundation and eyeshadow. Stay courageous and gorgeous- Block B’s Jaehyo._** Siwon blushes, why is it that when every person he meets either calls him beautiful or gorgeous? He was blessed and happy about the way he looked but looks aren’t everything.

          Sungmin is reading a note that is drawn with little flowers all over it and a small dog on the bottom: _**As you can tell I am a fan of drawing and would love to maybe transform you into a cartoon character or something. It’s been too long since we’ve sat down and talked, I know it can be hard and that you were brought back to us under horrific circumstances but do not forget Sungmin you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, and I am blessed to call you my friend. Keep fighting, love SHINee’s Key.**_ He smiles, forgetting how much and how loved he is by so many. He left because the thought of not having Ryeowook and Kyuhyun there scared him but now he’s wondering if he made the right decision in leaving for an extended period of time.

          Sungmin, being the curious and nosy person is leans closer to the note that Hankyung is reading, Sungmin looks up at Hankyung noticing his eyes are glistening with tears. And Sungmin can understand why this note, in particular, is written in Chinese and seems to be written by all of the Chinese idols including Jackson: _**We just really want to thank you Hankyung, while our time in Korea has been tough and hard, we are grateful for it because it gave us the loves of our lives, the best friends we always dreamed of having. And that’s because of you. I know we can’t make things better with words but hopefully one day we will find a way to repay you. All of your Chinese (and Hong Kong) fans, Yixing, Kris, Zhou Mi, and Jackson.**_

          Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are laughing Sungmin walk over to them. All they can do is laugh and point to the note: **Watching you two be the evil maknae and the sharp-tongued eternal maknae you have made our evil doings so much easier, we learned a lot from you. Evil makes unite! In all seriousness, we hope you are doing okay and that you always remember you can get through anything with a smile on your face. You will get through this. Give your members a break but not too much of a break. Your Evil Maknae successors Yugyeom, Sehun, PO, Taemin Jungkook and Seungri.**

           Heechul is standing on a chair reading a note on the top of the wall. _**We cannot tell you any other person who is as strong, brave and courageous as you, Heechul. We are so glad that some of us got to meet you; we wish all of us could meet you but it’ll happen. G and TOP promise not to completely fanboy and Daesung promises not to faint. Just be well and stay yourself. With love from Big Bang.**_ He chuckles, how can it be that the biggest group in K-Pop is a fan of Heechul.

          Yesung is looking at the note confused he remembers which group Jimin was in but he wasn’t sure which member he was. He didn’t have much time to watch or meet any of the BTS members. But whoever he is, he respected and worried about Yesung, which is strange because they had never met before and yet he worried. Yesung reads the note again and again: _**I hope you are doing well; I just wanted to let you know that you are perfect regardless of your weight. I struggled with the same issue for the longest time. Maybe we can talk about it sometime? I don’t know. I have so much respect and admiration for you. And I worry because I think we could be good friends and I don’t have to lose you before I even met you. I hope that I can cuss my members out like you do hell maybe that will be me in 10 years’ time. Remember that your lovers will love you and your fans will love you no matter what. Yours truly an admirer for most of my life BTS’s Jimin.**_

            Donghae is reading the various notes with just one word when he stumbles upon one that has his name on it. _**Words to describe Lee Donghae: Funny, childish, smart, charming, honest, truthful, and most importantly dedicated and loyal. Both of these go together for the most part. He’s dedicated to everything he does whatever that may be. Dance, singing, songwriting, and even his relationship with Eunhyuk. He’s dedicated to each and every single one of these things. And he’s fiercely loyal towards Eunhyuk. I just notice that he seems to be on your radar when you are out and when things are being filmed. And I think that’s awesome, you seem so calm and collected about everything and I know you help a lot of others in your group. I appreciate you and tip my hat to you. An always dedicated fan Park Jin-Young from GOT7.**_

           Kangin is running his hands over the sticky notes unsure of what to make of all of this; it wasn’t anything he would have expected. People are telling them how strong they are but that’s the furthest thing he feels right now. Siwon comes over to him.

          “There’s a note on the table that says For Kangin’s Eyes only, go ahead and read it,” Siwon says kissing Kangin on the cheek. Kangin just nods walking over to the table. Sure thing there was the note. But who could it be from? He didn’t think anyone would even remotely want to tell him how brave he is or how strong he is. He wasn’t strong, he wasn’t brave in fact some would argue that he was a coward and a loser. Kangin turns the note over starting to read:

 

**_I’m not really sure where to start, I guess at the beginning would be best. You see I am like you; I was picked from the very moment that my managers laid eyes on me to be used. Our first company told me that I was doing good and that if I would do what they told me they would reward me with extra gifts and money. In the end, it didn’t turn out that way. I was asked to spy on my members, I was asked to tell the managers what they were doing, who they were seeing, and watch their every move. I was told to protect the company first and in doing so I prevented my group from leaving sooner. After a while I just stopped caring, I stopped doing what they told me to do. Thankfully Zico was already planning the lawsuit and I didn’t have to stay that long._ **

 

_**I thought it was done when we left there but when we signed with Stone Music I knew something was off. I was again picked but this time I was a punching bag, someone they could assault to get my lovers to fall back in line. It is the hardest thing to watch and to hear your lovers blame themselves for you being hurt.** _

 

_**The reason why I’m writing you this is to let you know that you are not alone. In fact far from it. We would all love to meet you, to let you know that this isn’t your fault and that you are strong. YOU ARE NOT WEAK. And you can take back control of your life, you may not be able to control what they do but you can control what you do. The first step is giving up alcohol. I not too long ago gave up self-harming. Find a different way to cope, find a hobby. I hope this note finds you. I hope it helped somewhat. Stay strong, happy, and healthy. Block B’s U-Kwon and help from friends: SHINee’s Minho, BTS’s J-Hope, GOT7’s Youngjae, Big Bang’s Daesung and Seungri, and EXO’s Kris.** _

 

Kangin is speechless; he stares at the note smiling putting it in his pocket. He was going to make sure to keep it somewhere safe so nobody could find it. Leeteuk comes over sitting down at the table holding a note much like Kangin’s.

            “You got one too?” Kangin asks.

            “Yeah, says to Leeteuk and Leeteuk only.”

            “I’ll leave you be, I have to go hide this anyway,” Kangin says kissing Leeteuk on the top of the head. Leeteuk watches as Kangin enters his bedroom. Leeteuk turns his attention toward the note. He opens it putting all the contents on the table. He blinks looking at each mini envelope, each with the phrase Open and some were blank with the same phrase just the word Open. _**For when you need a pick-me-up, for when you want to give up, when you are angry and can’t calm down when you are doubting your leadership, after a long day of abuse, after a long day of flashbacks and remembering, and when you can’t sleep.**_ He opens the letter next:

           

_**Inside this, you will see many mini envelopes; the empty envelopes are for your members to use. There should be enough for at least 10. Jin came up with this idea, the whole sticky note thing (and don’t worry you guys will get your chance to write to others as well). I knew when he said that we could write to one of Super Juniors members that I wanted to write to you and low and behold so did all the other leaders. This is Namjoon aka RM leader of BTS. Jin told me how amazing you are, you go so much further with leading and it seems like you could lead all of us. But I know, it can get hard, especially given your history with your father and depression. Yoongi wrote some of the things inside the envelopes he struggles with depression and anxiety and wanted to help. I just want you to know that I look up to you and think that you were meant to be a leader. But you need someone, you need people to talk to, we can be those people. You aren’t alone in this fight, not anymore. We’ll get through this together, the end is near.** _

 

_**Hey, it’s Jin-ki here. Just wanted to say that you are a better leader than I could ever wish and hope to be. It’s a shame that in such tragedy loss, heartbreak, pain, it makes people become closer and makes their bond stronger. I know that Jonghyun and your grandparents are looking down on us smiling, guiding and guarding. Talk to us, talk to someone, don’t bottle it up and have it eat away at you, brother. I love you, Leeteuk, I hope you know that.** _

 

_**It’s Jiyong or G-Dragon. I don’t exactly know what to say. We started about the same time, and although our paths did not cross while I was at SM, we did meet a couple times after we debuted. I don’t know how you do it, leading 12 members is different than leading 4. And to top it off you had to worry about the younger ones being abused and hurt. I cannot tell you how much I look up to you, how much I want to be like you. You are such a leader, but you don’t have to keep it in. We know what you are going through because we have gone through it too. I want to be able to call you my friend, my brother. Stay strong, Leeteuk, remember to take time for yourself.** _

 

_**This is Jae-beom, aka JB leader of GOT7. I always love to see you when we are on one of your shows. I have so many fond memories, and thanks to you a lot of our fans were introduced to us because of these shows. You always seem to have a smile on your face and always have a positive attitude about everything. With what you have been through and gone through that has to just be a testament as to how strong of a person you are. I know the age difference might be a little strange but I really hope that us young leaders can be your friends because we have a lot to learn from you.** _

 

_**It’s Zico. I have admired you ever since you stood up for me when we were having our first controversy with the interview in Thailand. You didn’t even know me and you stood up for me. And once again when news broke about our lawsuit you calmly and collectively explained exactly what was going on. I’m honestly such a lucky guy to have someone like you backing me up and telling people to stop judging me, that I was young and a rookie or that I couldn’t do much because I wasn’t paid for a year. I don’t know what I did to deserve your respect but just know that I return that respect. Thank you for everything, Leeteuk. I’m here if you need me, I’m a good listener.** _

 

_**Teukkie its Jun-myeon. Being in the same company as you have been such an honor. Being able to learn from you, to watch you, to be your friend and brother. You told me that leading 12 people was hard. You also told me that I got stuck with a shit name and that people are going to be even harder on me because of it. But I honestly think you deserve my name. You are the guardian of not only SuJu but of SM as a whole. You are the light; you are the leader of SM. You protect, you guide, you discipline, and you congratulate. Thank you for your hard work and your dedication. Thank you for showing me how to be a true leader. But with us, the rest of these leaders, you don’t have to be the perfect leader. You can let your guard down, you can cry, you can break down, and we will still see you the same. We are human, we are leaders and we carry a lot on our shoulders, let’s lift each other up and be there for each other. Let’s be each other’s Suho.** _

 

_**Leeteuk sniffles turning the page. At the bottom are all of the leaders’ signatures and contact information. Leeteuk starts to read what the page says.** _

__

_**We from this moment on a promise to be there for each other thick and thin. We promise to meet at least twice a month regardless of how busy we are. We promise to support each other when one of us needs it. We promise to give the others the benefit of the doubt while also being real with them. If someone screws up we say it to their face. We promise to look out for each other, guide each other and help each other grow as both leaders and human beings.** _

 

_**If you agree to all of the above sign your name and give your contact information below. We reserve the right to add any leader of any K-Pop group but only if we have everyone’s opinion and thoughts. Once each person signs we will make a copy and each of us will keep it in a safe secure location. From now one we are known as the Enlighted Brotherhood of Leaders (EBL for short).** _

 

Leeteuk nods starting to sign his name and put his contact information on the empty line. He smiles standing up walking to his room putting the contract into the locked dresser drawer. He was glad this was happening that they could all be there so these things could happen he just prayed that nothing too bad would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, a very long chapter. I wasn't planning on making it this long but I couldn't stop writing and I don't really want to make it into two chapters. I know it may seem strange as to why Kangin is so loved by the members but he's one of the only ones that aren't or hasn't been touched other than Kibum but with Kibum he knew what was going on and was even present when the abuse was happening, Kangin was not made aware until recently so I think SuJu wants to make sure that he stays untouched.


	37. EXO's Favorites are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO is reunited with a former band member. When one of their own crosses the line that he can't come back from. The group comes back to a wall of notes, who has a message for them?

EXO is outside of the dorm at picnic tables. Tao is in between Chen and Xiumin both of them cuddling his arms. Chanyeol has his arms around Kai and Sehun holding them close. Baekhyun is laying down his head in Suho’s lap. Kyungsoo is sitting in Yixing’s lap. Mr. Yim makes his way over to them.

            “Come along, boys. Do we have a surprise for you?” Mr. Yim says. Suho is the first to stand pulling Baekhyun up. He sighs; Tao and Yixing were hesitant to move.

            “It’s okay, trust me,” Suho says. Tao nods grabbing onto Xiumin and Chen’s hands, Sehun and Kai staying close to Chanyeol. Yixing holds on tight to Kyungsoo’s hand following after the men walking into the man building into the same conference room Super Junior was in just half an hour ago. When Suho enters the room he is nearly in tears. Kris is sitting on the ground looking tired, probably because he just arrived from a long plane ride. “Kris!” Suho yells running to him.

            “I’m so sorry, Jun-myeon,” Kris says.

            “Why are you apologizing?” Suho asks.

            “For not keeping in contact with you, for getting myself caught,” Kris says.

            “Don’t, Kris. You are here now nothing can really change that so let’s just make the best of it.” Suho says. Baekhyun starts to move against the wall when Luhan, Ken, Mr. Cho, and Mr. Yang enter the room.

            “So, Luhan, do you want to do the honors?” Mr. Yim asks him. Luhan looks at Mr. Yim.

            “What honors?” Luhan asks.

            “Hurt them.” Mr. Yim says. Luhan shrugs nodding, why the hell not his members already hated him anyways. “Alright, Mr. Yang take notes again, maximum of 3, each member has to have some sort of response.”

            “Get in order: Kris, Jongdae, Yixing, Tao, Min Seok, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jun-myeon, Chanyeol, and Sehun.” Mr. Cho says. Baekhyun goes to ask why he wasn’t included Mr. Cho turning to him. “In the corner, you try to interfere you will be punished.”

            “This is bullshit,” Sehun mutters under his breath.

            “Why are you doing this, Luhan?” Kris asks as Luhan slowly starts to approach him. “We are your friends, your brothers.”

            “You already hate me so what’s the point in trying to win back your trust?” Luhan asks.

            “We would have, but now I’m not so sure,” Suho says. Kris cries out as Luhan digs his fingernails into Kris’s wrist. “What the fuck?! Let him go!”

            “You don’t know how to hold your fucking tongue, hyung,” Luhan says letting go of Kris’s wrist. Luhan turns his attention to Chen.

            “Don’t hurt him. Please, Luhan.” Xiumin starts to beg. Chen grunts as Luhan pulls his hair roughly.

            “What is wrong with you?!” Tao shouts. Luhan just chuckles patting Chen on the head. The next two fight back and don’t get much response from the others because of it. Luhan sighs standing in front of Xiumin. He twists Xiumin’s arm smacking the smaller man across the face. Luhan wasn’t expecting the response, as the rest of the members start to scream at him. Xiumin whimpers holding his arm as Luhan lets go. Luhan moves onto Kai who is already crying a bit. He rolls his eyes getting closer to Kai.

            “I’ve never seen someone so weak,” Luhan says.

            “Fuck you, Luhan,” Sehun says. “Stay away from him.”

            “I guess…skip the next one as well, bosses orders,” Ken says. Kyungsoo looks at him “Go stand with Baekhyun. Go on.” Ken orders. Kyungsoo just nods doing as he’s told. He wonders if this has anything to do with the fact he knows too much. He can’t help that he’s observant. Suho growls as Luhan is in front of him.

            “Do you think you are better than all of us? Do you think just because you are the leader you mean more, you matter more? Or is it because of your money?” Luhan asks. Suho coughs as Luhan punches him in the stomach. Luhan punches him again. “I wish I could teach you a lesson after all, isn’t what that what they do?” Luhan asks. He again punches Suho only this time in the jaw knocking him down. By this time Kyungsoo, Sehun and Chanyeol are shouting and being held back by the other managers, the rest yelling or crying. Luhan jumps on top of Suho landing punches to his chest and arms.

            “STOP!” Chen screams. Luhan stands up, Suho still on the ground, lip bleeding slightly, bruises starting to form on his arms.

“Who are you? What have you turned into?” Kyungsoo asks holding Baekhyun who is crying.

            “I want them,” Luhan says pointing to Kris and Suho wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I want them before I leave.” Chanyeol stares at Luhan slapping his hand away as he goes to touch his face.

            “I hate you,” Chanyeol says.

            “Good,” Luhan says. He turns his attention to Sehun; the room gets quiet for a moment. Luhan goes to touch Sehun’s chest when suddenly the group is surrounding the two men except for Suho and Kris. Suho is still on the ground being checked over by Kris. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, and Kai are all in front of Sehun. Tao, Yixing, and Xiumin are pushing Luhan away from their youngest. “Why the fuck is he so important to you now? He never was before.”

            “He helps them. He is actually quite helpful after an abuse session. I don’t think they’d survive much without him.” Mr. Yim says. “He’s strong both on the outside and on the inside. Makes it hard to break him because once he sees one of his members in pain, he forgets about his own and focuses on them. After you three left, everything changed for them. They became the favorites; we could finally have them to ourselves. Even though Jun-myeon would sacrifice himself again and again for his members.”

            “But what really angered us was how protected Min Seok was. Jongdae and Chanyeol wouldn’t leave his side.” Mr. Cho says. “Annoying little bastards.”

            “Take them back to the dorm.” Mr. Yang says. As the members go to leave, he stops Kyungsoo. Suho stops as well waiting. “I see how observant you are, you say one word to the press or to anyone. I promise you, you won’t see the sun for a month. You’ll be locked in a dark room where we can have our way with you. Understood?”

            “Yes. I understand.” Kyungsoo says gulping.

            “Good boy. Go on.” Mr. Yang says letting go of Kyungsoo. Suho instantly grabs onto his arm pulling him out of the building. Kris stops Suho as the rest of the members’ crowd around him making sure he’s alright.

            “Guys I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” Suho says.

            “I actually cannot believe him. How could he do that to you?” Kris asks kissing Suho’s forehead. Chen grabs onto Kris’s arm tightly. “Jongdae?”

            “Be careful? Now that you are back and all of the managers are here from all the companies are here I don’t want you to be hurt.” Chen says.

            “Yeah, me too. I have…I have a bad feeling again.” Sehun says.

            “Hey, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” Kris says putting his arms around Chen and Sehun. Kyungsoo kisses Suho softly. Sehun looks down at his feet shuffling them on the ground. Kai and Tao notice this.

            “You alright, Sehun?” Kai asks.

            “Is it…is what manager Yim say true? Am I really that important?” Sehun asks.

            “Yes,” Baekhyun says simply. “You were there, you were there after my first experience with Mr. Cho, you were such a comfort Sehun. You would drop everything to help us after something happened, whether we were punished by Mr. Seoh or Mr. Yang or photographed by Mr. Byun.”

            “Even though those sessions were easy as could be especially after he ate,” Kyungsoo says.

            “What happened to him?” Kris asks.

            “He died from old age. He was old.” Kai says. “That’s why we have Mr. Yoon now.”

            “He’s a professional photographer who lost his job and was on the streets for a while. SM found him and hired him. He can’t leave his contract without losing all his money.” Xiumin explains. “Mr. Park was fired after raping Jin without permission. Mr. Paek was pissed.”

            “I’ve missed a lot,” Kris says.

            “Just glad you are here now,” Yixing says. Suho smiles grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand leading the eleven men into the dorm. Suho starts up the stairs stopping midway holding his stomach. He must have some bruised ribs; he’d have to ask Sehun to tape his abdomen. Kris could see the pain in Suho’s eyes letting him climb up onto his back. Now that Suho thought of it, Sehun knew and was subjected to too much. He knew how to make a splint, how to deal with a fractured wrist, how to clean a wound and how to deal with burns. Although Sehun seemed okay with it all, and it was something he wanted to do, Suho still felt a sting of regret and guilt for even letting Sehun do that. Chanyeol reaches the 4th floor first stopping in front of the blank wall much like in Super Junior’s dorm.

            “Hyung?” Chanyeol asks. “They did it for us as well.”

            “The notes?” Suho asks.

            “Yeah,” Sehun says. Suho climbs off Kris and looks at the wall. At the top of the wall a large sticky note in EXO’s official color Cosmic Latte it reads: **_The Princes of the K-Pop Universe EXO. Just a few reminders as to why and how you, the stars and branches of the tree of life, have survived this long. From your friends BTS, GOT7, Block B, Big Bang, Super Junior, and SHINee._**

“So they did see it,” Suho says. “I didn’t know they were planning on doing one for us though.” Tao is the first to run over looking up at the wall, some notes had the phrase: EXO is. Some notes were dedicated to a certain member or a certain group like the beagle line. What amazed Tao is that there were some written from others that weren’t even in Korea right now, Amber from F(x), Eric Nam, Henry from Super Junior-M, there were even some from the Knowing Bros cast and actors.

            “How did they do this? How did they get these messages from everyone?” Chen asks.

            “I’m not sure, maybe someone reached out to them? Like last night or something?” Baekhyun speculated.

            “Well, this has been all over the news so I wouldn’t be surprised if one of the Big Bang members or someone put out emails,” Chanyeol says.

            “We have to do something for BTS. Cook or something.” Kai says looking at all the notes. “This was their idea after all. And to…for most of them, go abuse free for so long and be thrust into it had to have been hard for them. Jimin…I can’t even imagine.” Kai says his mind and thoughts wandering off.

            “We’ll think of something, Jongin. I promise.” Suho says. Kyungsoo smiles as he reaches a note that is for him. He couldn’t believe who it was from; that they would even remotely be aware of what was happening. And yet, this note proves otherwise. _**Hello, Kyungsoo, I do hope you are well and that things aren’t too bad for you. I’m sorry for not doing more to make sure you are okay, once filming was ended I felt my job was finished but I now realize that isn’t the case. You have been put through hell and while I know there isn’t much I can do, I could have at least been there for you as a friend (Jo Jung-suk).**_

_**My beautiful friend, I know you are busy but at least return my calls; these last few weeks have been so hard to handle. The stories coming out, the experiences, your former band members saying what they went through and thinking about what you had to go through. My mind has not had a good night sleep in a while. I know I am busy and you are too but I am just a phone call away, always, my dear friend. It’s been too long since I heard your voice since I checked in with you. Call me, Kyungsoo. Keep doing your best, you’ll survive this. Always with love, Jo In-Sung.** _

_**As life is going by I know how hard it can get. Sometimes you just need a break, a laugh, a night out with a friend? Anything to get your mind off of the shit you are going through. I have heard the stories, I have read things, but I didn’t want to believe that it was true. And for that I’m sorry. To know that you are being hurt rips my heart out of my chest. Just know that I’m here now and for everything that comes after. Be safe, stay on your guard and remember to laugh, Kwang-Soo.** _

As Baekhyun is reading he knows he shouldn’t be surprised by how supportive and helpful everyone was. But given what happened with Luhan it was hard to trust people again. He reads a note addressed to him, but he isn’t sure who it’s from it says an Anonymous member of Block B. Maybe they didn’t feel comfortable sharing their experience with anyone yet. But the fact that they were with him, to make him feel just a little bit better about everything makes him happy and glad to have friends and role models like them in his life. **_I heard what happened with Luhan and I am so sorry that you had to go through that. It’s hard having someone you know and trust violate you in such a way. I know because I have been through it myself. All I can tell you is that it does get better. I just hope that you never have to see him again after this. For me, I wasn’t so lucky and it was harder the second time because I felt like I put myself in that situation again but it turns out I didn’t. When you are taken advantage of, that is not your fault, it’s not your fault, Baekhyun. Please know that. I haven’t yet had the courage to come out and say what happened to my members but I wanted to with you. Maybe I’ll get the courage someday, sometime soon I hope. I will probably talk to you more but in a private setting. Until then just know that you aren’t alone. –An anonymous member of Block B._**

****

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure how they were able to do this so quickly and to get so many other people’s message to them. They must have stayed up all night. Taehyung had told him what he went through and although Chanyeol knew BTS and their dedication to a project, he worried that they weren’t getting enough rest. Of course, it was probably because Chanyeol was the one that made sure his members got enough rest, especially after a session. He chuckles reading a note from Taehyung when he met him he wouldn’t have thought they would become so close but there was something about Taehyung that made him want to be friends with him. _**Hello, my friend. Part of me wants to kick myself for not asking you if things were happening but then again, you probably wouldn’t have told me. I would have helped you or at least listened. I hate the thought that you had to go through this alone. But I’m here now and now that I know I’m not going anywhere. I’m afraid you are stuck with me. Yoongi wants to know how you and Baekhyun are doing relationship wise. He hopes that even through all of this you two are still stronger and closer than ever. I’ll see you soon, get some rest, stay hydrated, and remember to eat. Your friend, Taehyung.**_

__

Chanyeol makes his way over to Xiumin who is reading his note. Xiumin smiles as Chanyeol wraps his arms around Xiumin giving him a back hug. Baekhyun comes over holding Xiumin’s hand resting his head on his shoulder. Being the oldest, while also being the smallest and the most protected one of the group isn’t easy. He didn’t ask to be protected; his members just felt the need to protect him. He was just extremely loved and cherished by each of the members. Xiumin notices a note from other eldest members. _**To the oldest and most protected, Min Seok. We, Mark, Jin, and Taeil, are protected by our members as well. It’s not a bad thing, it just means we are loved by our members and they want to make sure that we are safe. While the managers think that it’s annoying and strange, to us it isn’t. We think it might have to do with our personalities and our sizes, given that most of us are quiet, trusting, kind, caring and small (in your case and in Taeil’s case, Mark is a bit taller but leaner and same goes with Jin). We are just good people in general, Min Seok. That means people can take advantage of us because we are so trusting and kind, we can see why our members protect us. You are a really great person and we would love to be able to call you our friend. Keep fighting, stay strong and brave, your fellow eldest members Mark Tuan, Kim SeokJin and Lee Taeil.**_

****

Kai and Yixing are reading the notes on the walls together not wanting to even remotely be away from each other for more than five minutes. Kai was finally able to get a good night’s sleep in the bed with Yixing. He looks at a note and giggles. He really didn’t understand why people were so hard on some idols for not being good dancers. Some people just aren’t meant for that, it’s not like they are bad or even the worst dancers it’s just not their strong suit. But still, it was nice to know that his dancing is being recognized. _**As my members keep reminding me that I have no rhythm I was thinking maybe you could give me some private lessons? Just don’t be too hard on me I think I may actually have two left feet. Keep going strong, Kai, remember you are strong and powerful. –From someone who needs to learn from you TOP.**_

****

Yixing loved being back with his members, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed them while he was gone. But he was surprised how much he also missed his fellow signees. Heechul was the only one that knew and he was sworn to keep that secret.

            “Yixing? Come here.” Kris says. Yixing nods making his way over to where Kris and Tao were. He looks at the note Kris was pointing to. He just smiles. “I swear I hope she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

            “It’s Amber, you know how she is,” Yixing says.

            “Yeah, I know that! That’s why I’m worried. If she jumps on a plane…she better not.” Kris says.

            “Well she’s pissed and rightfully so; we were kidnapped and thrust back into this nightmare. She’s not here too as she puts it ‘put those assholes in their place’. I mean I don’t blame her one bit. But she knows how we would react if she put herself in harm’s way. The only thing she can do is send us messages and if she can somehow make a statement anonymously then she’s going to.” Tao says.

            “Why is she so fierce? It could get her in trouble one of these days.” Kris says. Yixing reads the note again: _**Yixing, Kris, and Tao, I am really hoping you get this message, I sent it to a friend and not the company. When I heard the news you guys were missing it sent me into a fit of rage. I was about to get a plane to Korea but then my friends said that wasn’t the best idea. I just wish I could somehow put those assholes in their place. If the abuse wasn’t bad enough now they resort to kidnapping! Don’t worry the police will find you soon; I know they have to be investigating after all this shit has gone down. Just don’t give up and know that there are people out there that are wanting and waiting to do something to help you. You may be stuck there but we are doing everything we can. If there’s any way that you can like email me back saying you are okay and safe please do it. Thanks, see you boys later- Amber.**_

****

Suho and Chen are reading notes, Chen was being extra clingy to Suho after Kris has returned. Suho knew why Chen was always afraid that Kris would come back and Suho would forget about everyone. After this long, after everything they have been through together, there is no way that Suho would ever be able to forget these men. Suho smiles softly as he reads a note in front of him. _**Suho, I have heard from Heechul about how you are always sacrificing yourself and taking the abuse. You have got to stop doing that, what do you think is going to happen? You can only take so much abuse; I know how much your members mean to you, I know you love them but don’t be a total butt head and not think about things before you do them. I know you are the guardian of EXO but guardian or not, you are also human. Take a break, relax, and stop jumping into things. Much love, Jin-ki (Onew).**_

__

Chen sighs looking at the note in disbelief, it couldn’t be that this man, this legend would feel such a connection to him after only meeting him once. _**Hello Jongdae, I hope this note finds you. I know it might be strange to hear from me as we have only met that once during Knowing Bros but you have been my favorite guest to sit next to me. I had the honor of getting to know you and just being in your presence. I know you struggle with anxiety and probably more after being hurt and subjected to so much, I too suffer from things. I would love to sit down with you and talk and just be a mentor or at least someone who knows and deals with the same things you do. I can’t really explain all that well with words which I know might sound strange given that I’m a songwriter but I promise I will explain more once we connect once again. Sending you good vibes and thoughts your way. –Just someone who wants to help Lee Sang-min.**_

****

Sehun sneaks off into his bedroom going to lie on his bed when he finds an envelope on one of his pillows. On the outside of the envelopes, it says: _**To the bold, strong, caring maknae, from a few worried Hyung’s and one Dongsang.**_ Sehun smiles picking up the note lying on the bed opening it.

 

**_By now we have been able to see and hear stories about you, Sehun. That after Tao, left you were forced to grow up too fast, to help your hyung’s get through their abuse. How you learned how to dress a wound, how to prevent further pain and possible infection, and how to talk to them to get them to tell you what happened. We too have had to do that as well. But we just thought about it and who is there to help us when we are hurt? We are less likely to show it because we don’t want people to worry or have them take care of us. Well, we decided that we are going to be that for each other. In the envelope is a page with all of our numbers and contact information, if anything were to happen, if you were to be hurt or abused or assaulted you call one of us, whichever one you feel comfortable with and we will be there. If you want to be a part of this then you can talk to us later. Sungmin wanted to be a part of this as well even though he isn’t here all the time he still wants to help. We’ll be the protection squad. Yugyeom came up with it._ **

****

**_With love from your hyung’s: Leeteuk, Lee Sungmin, Choi Minho, Block B’s Lee Min Hyuk (B-Bomb), Big Bang’s Kang Daesung, and your Dongsang: GOT7’s Yugyeom._ **

****

Sehun smiles holding the note close resting it on his chest. He quickly falls asleep exhausted from the lack of sleep and action the past few days. He just hopes that things go smoothly during their stay, but knowing that he had a support system in not only his lovers but the other groups as well makes things a bit easier to deal with. 


	38. New Feelings Emerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Block B are inside the conference room a members feelings are brought to the surface, but it isn't until he reads a note when he decides it's time to confront and let his other members know his feelings.

Namjoon and Yoongi are getting the wall ready for Block B while the rest are getting the wall ready for GOT7. They were both called to the main building; Namjoon wasn’t sure if they were going to be in the room together or if they were going to be taking turns.

            “Can you believe Siwon was the maknae when Ryeowook and Kyuhyun and Kibum weren’t here? I always thought Donghae was younger than him.” Yoongi says.

            “I don’t think Siwon likes to be the maknae he needs a dongsaeng.” Namjoon says. He sighs. “How do they expect us to pick our favorites? I can’t even think who my favorite is.”

            “I think it’s based on instinct Namjoon. At that moment, when someone we all care about, we all love and protect.” Yoongi says. “We won’t know until we are there in the moment.”

            “I’d like to kick whoever hurt my Jin,” Namjoon says.

            “I’m exactly the same. I want to teach those bastard jerks a lesson about touching my boys. And the fact they made Jungkook do that and Jimin. I want to hurt them all.” Yoongi says.

            “You think….you think Block B is alright?” Namjoon asks.

            “They are strong, they’ll be okay,” Yoongi says. “Don’t worry about it. Nobody is going to find out.”

            “I hope not, it wouldn’t end well for him,” Namjoon says. “But Zico is smart.”

            “He sure is,” Yoongi says patting Namjoon on the shoulder.

            “Thanks, hyung. For always being here.” Namjoon says. He yelps as Yoongi puts him in a headlock.

            “Next time you want to be a hero and leave, don’t. I’ll be fine taking the punishment as long as you are safe.” Yoongi says. Namjoon just smiles pushing Yoongi away softly. He knew Yoongi’s real feelings were, he knew just based on his reaction when they first arrived. But he wasn’t going to bring that up knowing Yoongi would just ignore or deny it. He just hoped that the group they had spent their time with was okay and somewhat safe.

 

Block B is in the conference room with GOT7 sat down against the wall. Zico figured it was just easier to have two groups and just do both in one session. The same would probably happen for the smaller groups SHINee and Big Bang. The managers from Stone Music enter, and then followed by a few SM managers.

            “I still don’t see how the fuck anything clouds our judgment.” Mr. Khang says. “They are ours after all.”

            “And therein lays the problem. You have your bias, you have your favorites. We don’t.” Mr. Yim says. “Hello, boys, I’m Mr. Yim, the one in charge of today’s fun is Mr. Im. He’s never really done much so be on your best behavior.” The Block B members bow to Mr. Im.

            “You, out of line.” Mr. Im says pointing to Zico. “I think it’s safe to say that the protector would be the go-to favorite, we don’t want it to be obvious, now do we?”

            “That would be boring.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Exactly.” Mr. Im says. “Get in this order: Kyung, Min Hyuk, Taeil, U-Kwon, PO and Jaehyo.” Zico reluctantly exits the line holding onto Kyung and Taeil’s hands.

            “It’s fine, go ahead,” Kyung says kissing Zico’s hand. Taeil just nods pulling Zico into a hug.

            “I love you,” Taeil whispers to him. Zico blushes, going to kiss Taeil but is pulled back by Mr. Seoh. Taeil looks down almost immediately not wanting to look in Mr. Seoh’s eyes.

            “Who is taking notes?” Mr. Im asks.

            “I am.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Wonderful. Two should be enough.” Mr. Im says.

            “Are you sure…those ones should watch?” Mr. Seoh asks looking at GOT7 who are watching this all unfold.

            “Would you like to kick them out?” Mr. Yim asks. “For the time being that is.”

            “I don’t think they should know what to expect.” Mr. Seoh says grinning.

            “Come on, out.” Mr. Yim says. GOT7 make it to their feet exiting the room, the door being slammed in their faces. Zico watches as Mr. Im cautiously and nervously approaches Kyung, being that he is an undercover police officer and had to do some not so great things to get close to the CEO of SM, Zico still knew that there is part of him that sees himself as a police officer. Kind of makes it hard to do something horrible and bad to anyone. Mr. Im was solely responsible for being a witness and testifying against the CEO, knowing how hard it would be to find evidence against him. He wondered if this was the final test by the CEO to make sure he was really with him. Mr. Im looks at Zico who just nods slightly.

            “You are loved by all of the fans I know that you treat them well.” Mr. Im says. “Do you treat your members well?” Mr. Im touches Kyung’s face with the back of his hand.

            “This is bullshit.” Mr. Khang says huffing.

            “You should learn to keep your hands to yourself,” Taeil says.

            “I heard your managers are a bit…possessive is that true?” Mr. Im asks putting his hand on B-Bomb’s chest softly.

            “Mr. Kim isn’t here, but if he were he wouldn’t let this happen,” B-Bomb says. Mr. Im nods turning his attention to Taeil. Mr. Im immediately noticed all of the members tense up.

            “Tell me, Taeil, when you agreed to be a part of this group, did you know you were going to be the favorite?” Mr. Im asks running his hand through Taeil’s hair. The other members start to interrupt and interfere. B-Bomb feels a slight tickle which alarms him because the only time he ever felt that was when his lovers were targeted. Mr. Im just chuckles moving his attention to U-Kwon who almost instantly flinches and covers his face. Mr. Im is taken aback by this shushing the younger man.

            “It’s alright; I’m not going to hurt you.” Mr. Im says. He smiles cupping U-Kwon’s face pulling him into an embrace. “Is he anyone’s favorite?”

            “No, he’s fair game to Mr. Kim when Jaehyo or Min Hyuk isn’t doing what they are told. Most of the time its beatings, sometimes forced blow job here and there and an occasional rape.” Mr. Khang says. Mr. Im nods.

            “I would like for him to come to my quarters at night.” Mr. Im says.

            “Fine with me, he’s all yours.” Mr. Khang says. Mr. Im smiles letting go of U-Kwon. “Um…you might want to tread lightly with the next one. He’s a bit of a fighter.”

            “He’s the youngest, yes?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Yeah, but well he gets into trouble for fighting back a lot. He can pretty much fend for himself.” Mr. Khang says.

            “Well, that is strange seeing how the youngest doesn’t need protecting.” Mr. Im says. PO stomps on Mr. Im’s foot as Mr. Im goes to touch his waist. Mr. Seoh goes to come over, Mr. Im holds up his hand. “It’s quite alright. A little fighting is understandable.”

            “Keep your hands off him,” B-Bomb says. Mr. Im grabs Jaehyo’s hand. He shakes his head; he knows that the rest have been waiting just waiting for him to make a move sexually. If he didn’t he would lose all trust in Mr. Paek but doing something like the rest of them makes him sick to his stomach. He barely could get through the 48 hours without nearly getting sick every five minutes. But he had to if he wanted the man and the rest of these sick bastards to go to prison. To never be able to touch another person again. Jaehyo chokes out a sob as Mr. Im guides Jaehyo’s hand to his dick. He takes his other hand pulling Jaehyo closer to him.

            “What the hell?” PO screams.

            “Let him go.” Kyung orders. U-Kwon is sobbing along with Taeil.

            “What in the hell is wrong with you people?” Zico growls. Mr. Im clears his throat letting go of Jaehyo.

            “Are we done?” PO asks.

            “Yes, you may go back to the dorm.” Mr. Im says. Zico nods grabbing Kyung’s and Taeil’s hands pulling them out of the room escorting the rest of the members out into the hall.

            “Just do as they say and they won’t hurt you,” Zico tells the seven uneasy looking GOT7. “You may be touched but it will end. You’ll be fine.”

            “Thank you,” JB says. Once outside Zico turns to Jaehyo.

            “You okay?” Zico asks. By this time B-Bomb’s mind was wandering to the feeling he felt when Taeil was touched. He thought he had buried those feelings for all of his members a long time ago but now they are resurfacing.

            “I’m okay. He wasn’t…I don’t know something about him just seemed non-threatening even after what he did. He seemed guilty afterward.” Jaehyo says.

            “Tae?” Zico asks. Taeil just looks up nodding.

            “I’m fine; it’s Mr. Seoh that scares me,” Taeil says.

            “I know,” Kyung says. “I wish I could just make it all go away but his obsession with you doesn’t seem to be fading.”

            “We’ll figure something out,” Zico says. He leads them into the dorm; he climbs the stairs to their shared floor with GOT7. He wasn’t sure why EXO was even staying with the others, why they wouldn’t be put with the rest of SMs signee groups. The way the third floor was designed was there were multiple bedrooms on each side of the hallway. For Block B’s side, there were doors connecting each room. The room on the end of the hall was an office like area. Zico blinks opening the door to his room, noticing a sticky note on the door to the adjoining room. “Guys? Come to check this out.” Zico says to them. The rest of the men pile into the room.

            “No way, you don’t think they did it for us too?” PO asks.

            “They had to have,” Kyung says. The first doors sticky note read: _**To the funny,**_ Zico quickly opened the door the second door to the adjoining room also had a sticky note reading: _**Takes no shits,**_ PO can’t help but laugh if anything defined his group it would be this. Kyung opens the door to the second to last room. It was apparent to whose room this was. Both Kyung and Taeil had a love for stuffed animals and couldn’t sleep without them. On the bed lay two stuffed animals, others scattered the floor. The sticky note on the door reads: _**To the fiercely loyal,**_ U-Kwon opens the door to his, Jaehyo and B-Bomb’s room. It was rather plain and simple except for the nail polish, makeup and hair products on the dresser. This note read: **_And the always positive, always bright Block B._** When the group opens the next door, they enter the office room; the whole room was surrounded by sticky notes. The group starts to read.

 

To be honest, U-Kwon never felt like he was on any of the groups present here at SM level. He didn’t exactly know why they had plenty of dedicated fans, they won awards, and they were respected by others but they didn’t perform on the MAMA awards, they didn’t have interviews with Billboard or Entertainment Weekly. Maybe it’s because he always had in the back of his mind that he would never succeed that he would never get anywhere. After that first controversy, he thought it was over for them. And then after they decided to sue their company, again he thought it was over. He should have had more confidence in his group and his members but part of him was scared of it ending. He never wanted to be a part from these men. And for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to tell them that. As he is reading he spots a note that speaks to him. A friend once told me that a fear of failure is just human nature. It’s what you do with that fear; do you let it overcome you? Or do you take that fear, turn it into ammunition and kick its ass? I was afraid of failing as well. There were times I would sit in that studio learning dance moves that weren’t for me that was for someone else. That I had to perform behind someone when I was supposed to be that person in the front. That’s when Jo Kwon sat me down and told me I needed to fight, that I needed to prove not only to everyone else but to myself that I could succeed that I could be something. Don’t let the fear of failure get the best of you, U-Kwon; use it to be a better you. I’m here always to talk to. Much love, Hoseok.

****

B-Bomb is watching Jaehyo and U-Kwon closely; he worried about his lovers a lot. Jaehyo and he were able to get close due to being Mr. Kim’s favorites. But he had no idea that U-Kwon was going to slowly creep his way into his heart. He really didn’t understand or even begin to understand how threesomes worked. They were always being abused and used by their managers that they didn’t have time to even remotely develop their relationship. It hurt and it upset B-Bomb because he loved them, he truly did love them. In fact, he loved all of his members; he wasn’t sure how the others would feel about it, about all being together as one couple. B-Bomb stops taking a step back, going back to one of the notes. _**Hello Block B. More specifically Min Hyuk. How are you doing? We heard from a friend that you may harbor feelings for all of your members. We know what it’s like to have doubts about being a couple with all six of them. Seven is a lot of people, try having 11. Big bang is lucky only having 5 but it didn’t really work out for them as much as they wanted it to. We want you to sit down with all of your members and tell them how you feel because you never know they might feel the exact same thing but are too afraid to say anything. Just try, communicate and tell the truth. In the end, it’ll all work out. Worked for us, just some groups that want to help EXO and Big Bang.**_

****

Kyung is excitedly reading the notes on the walls. Who knew that so many idols were fans, were supporters of them? After the statement Tao gave detailing the horrors he went through, Kyung finally realized that they weren’t alone. He was so young when he first started; Zico for some reason knew and somehow avoided the abuse for a long time. He was smart and extremely persuasive. Kyung blamed himself for being so dumb and vulnerable and for being groomed and manipulated to the point that the abuse, at least Mr. Khang’s abuse didn’t even bother him anymore. Mr. Khang knew after they had left their other company how screwed up and mentally drained all the members were. He spun his web and Kyung was yet again trapped, manipulated and taken advantage of. He sits down on the couch on his knees reading a note carefully and slowly. He didn’t want to miss anything, it seemed these men wanted to help by sharing their experiences as well.

            _**Dear Kyung, we know what it’s like to be groomed and manipulated from such a young age. For a lot of us writing this letter, it started pretty early on. We just wanted to let you know that you aren’t alone; it must have been so hard to go through it thinking you were the only one. We promise you, we are going to sit down and talk with you, all of us, and you can have a support system you so desperately need and deserve.**_

**_For me, Taemin, it started when I was 12, I was one of the only exceptions to abuse before 17 years old. Most of the time in SM they wait until you turn 17 to start to abuse you because the laws are less strict. Mr. Park and Mr. Seoh were the first two I had experience with it wasn’t until I turned 14 that Mr. Paek picked me as one of his favorites. After a couple years, the pictures started. I don’t exactly remember much from when I first signed I think my brain blocked those memories from me. I just want to tell you that you aren’t alone; I know things started when you first started in Stardom and continued when you signed with Stone Music. Stay strong, and remember it isn’t your fault. - Taemin_ **

**_It’s BamBam, from GOT7. For me, the abuse started pretty early, at age 14 when I was first signed. I didn’t speak much Korean, I was away from my family and I was vulnerable and easy to control. I was kept away from the others until the other members were added and we started training together. I know how hard it can get. Just remember that we are here and we’ll help you through it. – BamBam_ **

**_When I was first signed with Hyukjae, it was already obvious who they picked to abuse first. I was 15, I didn’t want Hyukjae to go through that, he was a year younger than me and I wanted to be a big brother and protect him. I didn’t realize how bad the abuse could get, Mr. Park, Mr. Seoh, and Mr. Cho. Once I was introduced to Yesung and Leeteuk they told Mr. Cho that he couldn’t have me anymore and for that I was glad but Mr. Park still had an obsession with me and wouldn’t leave me alone. So I know exactly what you are going through, Kyung. I hope that I can help you in some way. A friend, a mentor Lee Sungmin._ **

**_I know that you had to be photographed by your companies. I was 15 when it first started. My members think I don’t remember because they gave me a pill to relax me but they couldn’t save me from it all the time. I still remember everything, the managers undressing me, being led in front of a white sheet, the flashes, the cameras clicking, the way the managers told me to turn around, to the side to get every angle. But the worst thing about it was the way they looked at me. Like I was a work of art. The look of lust and desire in their eyes. Don’t forget that there are people who know exactly what you are going through. An always faithful confidant Lee Donghae._ **

****

PO is humming reading one wall carefully. He was shocked at just how many notes there were. He wondered if whoever wrote them had ink on their hands, or if their hands hurt. He looks around, seeing B-Bomb and U-Kwon cuddling on the couch waiting for Jaehyo to join him. Kyung has since joined Zico and Taeil as they go around. He wasn’t lonely, not at all; he just didn’t like being the only member that wasn’t with someone else. Who was he kidding; he was lonely and was one of the only ones that liked girls and boys. PO sits down a note at the bottom catching his eye. **_Hello! For it is I, the only straight, not taken member of Super Junior, Shindong. Am I sometimes lonely? Do I sometimes wonder what exactly it is I’m missing in my life? Of course, but love will find me, just like love will find you Jihoon. Don’t go chasing it, boy or girl, man or woman, idol or actor, love will find you. We just have to wait for it. – Shindong._**

****

Zico is honestly so happy being with Kyung and Taeil but something was missing, it was as if he wasn’t complete yet. He didn’t understand why he felt like this. All three men left take sticky notes off the wall to read later on. B-Bomb clears his throat calling all of the members over to him. Jaehyo plops down on the couch next to him; Kyung, Zico, Taeil, and PO are sitting in a semi-circle in front of B-Bomb.

            “I…I just want to be honest and truthful with all of you because you deserve that much. I know things are tough as it is right now and everything. I think…I want to try to be all together as a group, in one relationship. Us all together. Because I love you guys, I love all of you.” B-Bomb says. Taeil fixes his glasses, his face red.

            “I’m down for trying,” PO says.

            “Me too,” Jaehyo says.

            “Let’s do it,” Kyung says looking at Zico and Taeil.

            “No complaints from me,” Zico says.

            “Um…if it’ll make you happy, I’ll do it,” Taeil says.

            “Just don’t forget me,” U-Kwon says.

            “How could I forget you?” B-Bomb asks.

            “How could any of us?” Zico says laughing. U-Kwon instantly puts his hands in front of his face embarrassed. “So cute.”

            “Shut up!” U-Kwon says. Namjoon knocks on the door softly.

            “Lunch is here. I didn’t interrupt did I?” Namjoon asks. He suddenly is surrounded by the seven men wrapped in a hug.

            “Thanks for this. For coming up with the idea.” Taeil says.

            “That was my beautiful boyfriend’s idea,” Namjoon says. “Come on, we already set aside some for GOT7.”

            “I hope they are doing alright,” Jaehyo says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many groups I get into, Block B will always have a special place in my heart. They are the reason why I even started getting into other groups, they were the one that kick started my obsession with K-Pop. I will always support them and love them as a soloist or as a group. I'm a proud Bee for life.


	39. Damage Has Been Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't JYP involved in the company anymore? Why hasn't he made a statement? Mr. Seoh gets his answers and has a little fun with GOT7. His actions causes one member to reveal how much damage the managers have caused.

Yugyeom is nervously gripping onto JB’s arm, while Youngjae is staying close to Jinyoung. Mark and Jackson both have BamBam in between them.

            “You may enter, come along.” Mr. Ro says. Jackson is the first to stand to enter the room. BamBam shuffles into the room nervously followed by Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and JB. “Get in this order: Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom, Mark, Jinyoung, BamBam, and JB,” Yugyeom whines reluctantly letting go of JB’s arm.

            “It’s going to be fine, Yuggy. Don’t worry.” JB says kissing Yugyeom softly on the forehead.

            “They are all yours, Mr. Seoh.” Mr. Ro says. “Start wherever you want.”

            “Let’s start with the leader then, shall we?” Mr. Seoh says. JB looks straight ahead. “I forgot how obedient he is going to be, he’s been in JYP for how long?”

            “Since 2011, sir,” JB says.

            “Yes, so fairly young, tell me, why exactly is JYP, the one the company is named after staying so silent? Is it because he has something to hide?”

            “He’s been having legal trouble with…” JB starts to say looking at Mr. Ro then looking down.

            “It’s alright, JB. You may speak.” Mr. Ro says to him. “I suppose we have nothing to hide now do we?”

            “Mr. Ro became CEO while JYP was going through a hard time in his life; he needed a break, so he left Mr. Ro in charge until he was able to come back but due to the contract that JYP signed he can’t come back. Not until 2020.” JB says. “Not unless something happens to Mr. Ro or JYP himself then the company goes to Jinyoung.”

            “I see. JYP sees you two as his sons?” Mr. Seoh asks running his hand down JB’s arm.

            “I’m basically his son,” Jinyoung says. “He’s a good person and has treated us kindly since we signed.” Mr. Seoh drops his hand looking at Jinyoung.

            “Well, well, well, I can see you care for him. I bet you miss him.” Mr. Seoh says. “But leaving you his company seems a bit…much don’t you think?”

            “No, he doesn’t have anyone else and he trusts me to lead his legacy,” Jinyoung says. “To continue to grow JYP into a respectable, trusting and valuable company. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be going it alone. I have my partners and brothers by my side.”

            “He is a special one.” Mr. Seoh says

            “Why do you think he’s basically untouchable? Except by me of course. Nobody else wants to get close to him. JYP no longer has any say in the company.”

            “For now,” Jinyoung says scoffing.

            “What happens when JYP finds out you’ve been abusing him? Probably won’t go over well will it?” Mr. Seoh asks. He smiles patting JB on the shoulder. “You have been very helpful, polite, considerate, and kind. I can see why you are their leader.”

            “Thank you, sir,” JB says bowing. BamBam is nervously bouncing on his heels. “Bam, chill.”

            “You really are quite boring looking.” Mr. Seoh says. “At least from this view. Let’s see your backside, turn around. Go on.” Mr. Seoh says. He sighs when BamBam refuses to move. He roughly grabs BamBam’s shoulders forcefully turning him around.

            “Hey! Go easy on him!” Jackson yells. Mark just growls lowly clenching his fist at his side.

            “Yeah, this side is better. Very nice.” Mr. Seoh says. “You may turn around, I’m finished.”

            “I don’t really know what the whole point of us lining up is, but you leave my boys out of this,” Jinyoung says poking Mr. Seoh in the chest with his finger.

            “Is that a threat?” Mr. Seoh asks. “And who exactly are your boys?”

            “Guess,” Jinyoung says. JB groans looking at Jinyoung unamused. Jinyoung knew exactly what it meant, but he didn’t care. If it kept the three of them safe he was going to do it.

            “Well it certainly can’t be that one,” He says pointing to BamBam “the way those two reacted he has to belong to them. So I’m guessing the third youngest and the youngest?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Belong? They don’t belong to anyone.” Jackson says.

            “Bad choice of words, I guess.” Mr. Seoh says shrugging. “Was I right?”

            “Don’t touch them,” Jinyoung says.

            “I usually don’t like rule breakers. But you, I like you.” Mr. Seoh says softly tapping Jinyoung’s face. Mr. Seoh cocks his head looking at Mark closely. Mr. Seoh pulls Mark out of the line slightly so that he is no longer by the others members sides. Mark tenses as Mr. Seoh starts to circle him like a predator would his prey. Mark bites his lip nervously.

            “Get away from him,” JB says.

            “Now.” BamBam growls. Mr. Seoh grins moving Mark’s hair slightly. Mark grunts as Mr. Seoh starts to get closer to him.

            “Hey! Jackass!” Jackson shouts. Mr. Seoh puts his head on Mark’s shoulder, moving closer to his neck.

            “You smell nice, but I am still trying to figure out how you can be the oldest?” Mr. Seoh asks. Yugyeom is being held back by Jackson, he was angry.

            “Stop, please?” Youngjae says helplessly. He wasn’t sure what else to do other than to bargain.

            “Yugyeom, breathe. Calm down, we don’t need you getting into trouble.” Jackson says.

            “I’m fine, Jackson. I’m good.” Yugyeom says.

            “Okay,” Jackson says.

            “Skip the youngest.” Mr. Ro says.

            “Fair enough.” Mr. Seoh says moving his attention now to Jackson. “See, I’ve always liked you. You are kind of well unique, different, you know? Your body is like a piece of art.” Once Mr. Seoh’s hand touches Jackson’s stomach, he punches Mr. Seoh in the mouth. Jackson staggers backward against the wall.

            “Is it a flashback?” JB asks.

            “I can’t tell yet,” BamBam says. “Might be just a panic attack again.”

            “Don’t touch me! Get off!” Jackson screams flinging his arms sobbing both hands on the wall to steady himself. Yugyeom goes to approach Jackson.

            “Don’t, you have to let him ride it out or else he could injure you or himself. We just have to wait.” Mark says.

 

_“Why are you doing this? You told me you weren’t going to let anyone touch me. Dr. Lee, please.” Jackson begged. Jackson gasped as the four oldest members of Stray Kids enter the room. “I don’t understand. What are they doing here? They only just started you can’t really be forcing them to…to watch?”_

_“You are damn right we are.” Mr. Ro said. Dr. Lee sighed._

_“Come now, Jackson. Be a good boy and behave for him. I said he could have you just this once.” Dr. Lee said. “I think it would be better if I undressed him. You saw he got when you tried.” Dr. Lee started to strip Jackson of his shirt, lightly touching his skin._

Jackson blinks tears in his eyes.

            “May I go to him?” BamBam asks politely.

            “Ye…yes.” Mr. Seoh says. He watches Jackson being comforted by BamBam. “He must have PTSD? And anxiety?”

            “Yes,” Mark says simply.

            “That does complicate things.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Seoh turns his attention to the last member. Youngjae gulps eyes closed tightly. “You, I heard you like to give touch but not receive it, is that true?”

            “Oh, come on!” Yugyeom says. Mr. Seoh rolls his eyes, running his fingers over Youngjae’s mouth, tracing his lips.

            “I told you to touch him!” Jinyoung shouts angrily.

            “I like your mouth, it’s big. I bet your managers find it to be rather pleasant as well.” Mr. Seoh says. “Do you like pleasuring them?” Mr. Seoh asks going to unbuckle his belt, Youngjae’s eyes dart from Jinyoung to JB pleading.

            “Okay, that’s enough,” JB says.

            “It’s just a simple question. Do you like making them climax? Do you like sucking them?” Mr. Seoh asks grabbing Youngjae’s hand forcing it down his pants.

            “Hey, what the hell is your problem?!” Mark asks.

            “I think it’s pretty fucking obvious he doesn’t like it!” BamBam says.

            “With me, sure. But what about the others?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “I don’t love them so no, I don’t like it,” Youngjae says. “I don’t like being touched by other people other than my lovers and I don’t like touching others and pleasuring them.”

            “Can you please take his hand out of your pants now? He answered your questions. Can this just be over please?” Jackson asks completely drained of his energy. Mr. Seoh nods pulling Youngjae’s hand out of his pants.

            “Go.” Mr. Ro says. Jinyoung grabs onto Yugyeom’s hand pulling him out of the room quickly. Mark and BamBam help Jackson exit the room. Youngjae holds onto JB’s hand as they exit the room. All seven make it out of the building, Youngjae immediately going over to the grassy area throwing up.

            “I just want to sleep,” Jackson says.

            “Jackson you have to eat you didn’t eat breakfast today,” BamBam says.

            “I...I’m tired,” Jackson says.

            “I know, I know. How about we eat it upstairs in bed?” Mark asks. “Would that be better?”

            “Yeah, that would be better,” Jackson says. JB opens the door to the dorm. Jin smiles on the couch.

            “Lunch is on the table; if you want to take it up go ahead,” Jin says. “I can warm it up and bring it to you.”

            “You don’t have to do that,” BamBam says.

            “I know I don’t but I want to. I heard how helpful you guys were to Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook.” Jin says. “Go ahead, I’ll be right up.” 

            “Thank you, Jin,” JB says bowing. Jackson starts to climb the stairs. Mark and BamBam follow him into their shared bedroom on the third floor.

            “Whoa…” Jackson exclaims looking around the room sticky notes everywhere.

            “I knew they were going to do it for us,” Mark says.

            “This is amazing,” BamBam says.

            “Do you want me to read them to you?” Mark asks. Both Jackson and BamBam nod ecstatically. Mark stands up going over to the wall pulling three notes off the wall. He makes his way over to the bed climbing in between BamBam and Jackson. Both men immediately start to cuddle Mark, setting their hands on Mark’s stomach, holding hands.

            “You can read yours first if you want,” Jackson says. Mark blinks staring at the note. He clears his throat starting to read.

            “I know you have struggled with antis saying that you can’t rap or aren’t as good as others in the business. Well, I want to say that that isn’t true. Sometimes it’s not about how fast you rap, it’s how you deliver the lyrics. And let me tell you, your voice and the way you deliver the lyrics…it's hard-hitting. You have one of the best rap lines in If You Do (other than Youngjae’s parts he’s one of my favorite vocalists right now). Anyways, I’m just saying that you aren’t bad and that you shouldn’t listen to them. You are doing great, kid. Hopefully, we’ll be able to talk sometime while we are here. From a rapper just like you, G-Dragon.” Mark says.

            “Whoa, that’s so cool!” BamBam says.

            “I know,” Mark says. He laughs. “Guess who sent you a note Bammie?”

            “Who?” BamBam asks.

            “See if you can guess,” Mark says. He starts to read. “Hey, kid. I really hope you are doing okay and that my statement didn’t kickstart anything or make anything worse. I just wanted to say that I’m sending you the most positive thoughts. Not just me but all of Monsta X. They probably get annoyed at how much I talk about my former Dongsaeng’s. But once a Dongsang always a Dongsang. Love from your Hyung, Hyun-woo.”

            “He’s always been so great to us. I wish he could have stayed but I understand why he left. But thinking that he’s leading a group of men we’ve never met before, kind of sucks. I want to get to know them. I want to sit down and talk with them.” BamBam says.

            “I’m sure we’ll get the chance, Bam,” Jackson says. “Who is mine from?”

            “I’m assuming either someone from EXO or Super Junior just by looking at this,” Mark says. “It’s in Chinese.”

            “I want to learn,” BamBam says out of the blue. Jackson and Mark both look at him. “I want to learn it for you guys. And maybe I can teach you, Thai.”

            “I would love that!” Jackson says. “Yes, yes, yes!”

            “I think it’s a great idea,” Mark says kissing BamBam on the forehead. He goes to read when suddenly there’s a soft knock on the door. “Yeah?”

            “I didn’t know if you maybe wanted your lunch? I can just leave it out here.” Hoseok says. Jackson stands up opening the door for him.

            “You can lay it on the dresser,” Jackson says. Hoseok nods bringing the tray of food into the room setting it on the dresser. “Thanks…for everything.” Jackson says hugging Hoseok tightly.

            “It’s really no problem; you guys helped us a lot,” Hoseok says. “Enjoy. And get some rest.”

            “Thank you, Hoseok!” Mark shouts. Jackson sits back on the bed.

            “It’s a little hot I don’t want you to burn your beautiful mouths,” Jackson says. “Read and it should be cool enough to eat after.”

            “Such a good pup,” Mark says patting Jackson on the head. BamBam just smiles resting his head on Mark’s chest. He starts to read translating it into Korean so that Bam doesn’t feel out of place or confused. He’d read it in Chinese when it was just him and Jackson. “Hello, Jackson, Yixing, and Tao are helping me write this since my Chinese is not as good these days. I really just wanted to talk to you and to let you know that I struggle with the same things you do. I hate being touched, I have flashbacks all the time and although I don’t deal with anxiety attacks I do deal with feeling uncomfortable and uneasy when I’m in a new place. I know that…I know what it’s like. I’m planning on telling my parents soon and I think we should make a pact to tell our parents what we’ve been through. I know it would probably feel better-having someone else doing it with you rather than going it alone at least that’s the way I feel. I’m sure I’ll talk to you soon. Stay your happy, extra, hyperactive self, Jackson. From a friend-Jun-myeon or Suho.”

            “That…that’s so amazing,” Jackson says. He sighs, BamBam is covering his ears, arguing coming from the next room. “It’s alright, Bammie. You know how Yugyeom and Youngjae get. They’ll calm down, JB and Jinyoung will calm them down. It won’t last long.” Jackson says holding the younger man pulling him close covering his head in his hands.

            “I said I don’t want to!” Youngjae shouts.

            “Youngjae!” JB shouts. Jinyoung just gently touches JB’s chest. He sighs nodding allowing him to speak.

            “Youngjae, you have to eat something. You just got sick. At least drink something for me? Some chicken broth or water or juice.” Jinyoung says. “Please?”

            “Okay, I’ll try to eat something,” Youngjae says. JB sits on the bed head in his hands.

            “This is so fucked up! Why did he have to leave? It was so much better when he was here, when we first were signed, he always protected us. He didn’t even tell us he was leaving he just up and left.” JB says. “Part of me wants to hate him but the other can’t. He was so much better than Mr. Ro, he was nice and helpful and really cared about us. I know it must have been hard on him, I know he struggled, a lot.” JB says. Jinyoung blinks looking at the wall.

            “Jaebum?” Jinyoung says. “He wrote a…he wrote us a note.”

            “What?” JB asks. “PD-nim wrote us?”

            “Yeah,” Jinyoung says sitting down next to him the note in his hand. Youngjae rests his head against JB’s knees slowly sipping at the soup Jin had brought up for them. Yugyeom climbs onto the bed in between JB and Jinyoung resting his head on both of their shoulders. Jinyoung starts to read. “My boys, JB, Jinyoung, and all the rest. I was manipulated and screwed by Mr. Ro. I was in a bad place and I just needed a break to clear my head, I didn’t read the contract before I signed and for that I’m sorry. I wish I could turn back the clock, I wish I could just magically make everything better but I can’t. All I can do is work my ass off to get my company back and to fire and make sure those bastards pay for what they’ve been doing to you. I would have never allowed this to occur, you have to know that at one point Mr. Ro was like my second in command, but then I saw. I saw how he looked at the 2 PM boys and I knew. So I told him to focus more on publishing and promotion. A part of me didn’t want to believe he could be like that, that is why I said yes to him taking over. I thought he had changed, you know how I am about that; I believe people can change for the better.” Jinyoung clears his throat trying not to get emotional. To be honest, he missed PD-nim a lot; he really didn’t see or appreciate him enough when they had him. He was trying so hard to come back to them, trying to right his wrongs when it wasn’t even his fault. Jinyoung couldn’t imagine the guilt that man was feeling. Yugyeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He continued to read. “I cannot tell you how much I miss seeing your faces every week, telling you how proud I am of you. I am so sorry for everything; I think about you all the time and will continue to work hard to get back to where I was. To get back to you. Always fight; always strive to be your best. You’re ever faithful PD-nim, Park Jin-young.”

            “He…he knows that we don’t blame him right? I know we’re all a little upset and everything about it all but like it isn’t his fault.” Yugyeom says.

            “Even if we tell him that he’ll still blame himself, we are his family, Yug. He feels like he abandoned his family.” Jinyoung says.

            “Well, that isn’t true. I know he didn’t mean it.” Youngjae says. “He has to know we don’t blame him.”

            “Don’t worry, sunshine, he won’t,” JB says kissing the top of his head. Youngjae jumps into JB’s lap when the loudspeaker comes on. “Just someone over a speaker, nobody is going to hurt you,” JB says calmly.

            “BTS, SHINee, and Big Bang come to the main building please.” The person over the loudspeaker says. After a few minutes, as the boys are eating lunch feedback is heard. JB blinks when he hears another click and another. He giggles someone obviously has no idea how to use the system, he is assuming it was someone inside their dorm building.

            “If everyone can come downstairs so we can plan a surprise for BTS,” Zico says over the loudspeaker.

            “All the bakers and cookers meet in the kitchen!” Kyung shouts into the loudspeaker microphone causing the speaker to produce feedback.

            “You don’t have to shout, Kyung,” Taeil says his voice full of pain and a bit of annoyance.

            “GOT7 take your time eating lunch, come down when you are ready,” Chanyeol says.

            “We just would like your opinions so whenever you have the time we’d appreciate it,” Tao says. Youngjae looks up at JB as the loudspeaker clicks.

            “Why do they need our opinion?” Youngjae asks.

            “Because we spent time with three members of BTS,” JB says.

            “That’s true. We should probably eat.” Youngjae says sipping a bottle of water.

            “I hope they stay safe,” Yugyeom says. He worried about the seven men they had never been subjected to abuse for the duration of their careers so to be suddenly thrust into it made Yugyeom worry. Especially for Jungkook while Jungkook had been photographed he was never touched or made to touch anyone else. He hated the thought of his best friend having to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew from the beginning I did not want any of the actual managers in my stories, partly because I didn't want to depict the managers and CEOs as being bad especially when people like JYP, YG and SM's CEO are still actively involved with the companies. But I still wanted to include why he isn't involved anymore because obviously it's important. And the way I see it with JYP and GOT7 they are much like his kids, I don't believe he has a child of his own and in some of my other stories I have Jinyoung as being his biological son (usually those are AUs). Although the other managers filmed and were secretly abusing some of the boys, JYP didn't know at first. Anyways I'm talking too long I just wanted to explain and add his little note so that you know what's going on. He seems like a really good guy and I didn't want to depict him as anything. Even the ones that are 'evil' aren't really evil, they are simply surviving. Also Youngjae is demisexual if you don't know what that is here's a definition: "A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a emotional connection. It's more commonly seen in, but by no means confined, to romantic relationships. The term demisexual comes from the orientation being "halfway between" sexual and asexual." He doesn't feel an sexual attraction until he gets to know a person and they form a strong bond. He also likes to give touch to his lovers rather than recieve it but he does sometimes usually not in the same timeframe that he is giving it. I will link a video that I think will explain all of this if you are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgxWqDoLmtw


	40. Big Bang and SHINee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Bang and SHINee are brought into the conference room. What do the managers say to them? Who are their favorites?

The three groups are sitting in the hallway in front of the conference room. Big Bang next to SHINee and next to SHINee is BTS. SHINee stiffens when they see all but two members of NCT enter the building. Mr. Paek welcomes them.

            “Ah, hello my boys.” He says. “Come along, follow me. You’ll be getting your pictures taken. One by one at first then together as a group later on.”

            “Will you be taking the pictures?” Moon Taeil asks.

            “No, that will be our photographer Mr. Yoon.” Mr. Paek says.

            “Hello, Taemin, hyung,” WinWin says bowing.

            “Mr. Paek…” Key starts to say.

            “No need, they won’t be staying long. I know what I promised you and Super Junior and I do intend to keep that promise.” Mr. Paek says. “No harm will come to them, except for Sa Sang. He’ll be staying the night then returned to the dorm in the morning.”

            “Big Bang, you are first up.” Mr. Im says. “SHINee get ready because you are next, this probably won’t take long.”

            “Yes, sir,” Taemin says. G-Dragon is the first to enter the conference room, followed by TOP, Daesung, Seungri, and Taeyang. Mr. Kim and Mr. Khang are both inside the room; the other three managers with YG didn’t want to be present for whatever reason.

            “You two, in the corner.” Mr. Kim says pointing at G-Dragon and TOP. Taeyang looks at them then down at his feet.

            “Don’t worry, kitten.” TOP says.

            “We’ll be right here the entire time,” G-Dragon says.

            “Taeyang get in between Daesung and Seungri.” Mr. Kim says. Taeyang just shuffles his feet, Daesung to his left and Seungri to his right. Mr. Woo enters the room resting against the wall.

            “This is Mr. Kim, he’s from Stone Music. Be on your best behavior boys.” Mr. Woo says.

            “Yes, sir,” Daesung says. Mr. Kim stares at the three men for a while.

            “I like you.” Mr. Kim says gently caressing Seungri’s face.

            “Why are you touching him?” Daesung asks. Mr. Kim looks at him. Daesung clears his throat bowing. “Please, I’m asking you nicely to not touch him.”

            “You have trained them very well, Mr. Woo. I’m impressed.” Mr. Kim says.

            “Thank you.” Mr. Woo says grinning. Daesung stands up straight looking ahead.

            “You are going to do well when you enlist; you are very obedient and eager to please.” Mr. Kim says patting Daesung on the shoulder. Mr. Kim then turns his attention to Taeyang who looks down almost immediately hands in his jeans pockets. “You know, do you ever just get the feeling when you see someone? You just sense something, I didn’t know what I sensed when I looked at you. But now I think I do. You are not only special to those two, but these two as well. I think you’ve been shared with…with well Mr. Woo and your members, isn’t that right?” Taeyang gulps nodding slightly. “So that makes you a slut, doesn’t it?”

            “Watch your mouth!” TOP yells.

            “I see how he flaunts and teases. He knows exactly what he’s doing.” Mr. Kim says.

            “He’s not like that!” Daesung says.

            “Oh, I disagree. I think he likes sleeping around, likes when he needs to be punished and he certainly likes attention.” Mr. Kim says grinning. “There were times where I was watching you. Watching one of the many videos of Mr. Woo forcing you to wear something or do something. There was a bit of enjoyment and pleasure in your eyes.”

            “How can you accuse him of something like that? Do you think he wants that to happen? Do you think he actually enjoys it?” Seungri asks bewildered. G-Dragon is shaking in anger. Before TOP can stop him, G-Dragon tackles Mr. Kim to the floor. He puts his knee in between Mr. Kim’s legs slowly applying pressure.

            “So what if he liked it for a split fucking second? That doesn’t mean shit! He didn’t consent. It’s different with us, we would never hurt him, we would never force ourselves on him and we would listen.” G-Dragon says. Mr. Woo sighs pulling G-Dragon up off Mr. Kim who is nearly in tears from the pressure G-Dragon was applying.

            “I apologize.” Mr. Woo says.

            “No, no it’s fine.” Mr. Kim says. “It was his natural response; I think we know who their favorite is.”

            “I could have told you that.” Mr. Woo says chuckling helping the man up. “Do you think I need to punish him?”

            “No, don’t punish him for caring about his lover. I knew the risks.” Mr. Kim says. G-Dragon watches Mr. Woo closely as he looks at his phone.

            “I have to take this; Mr. Wu can take over for me.” Mr. Woo says. “I’ll see you, boys, later.”

            “You may exit. Tell your friends to wait for us.” Mr. Kim says. G-Dragon nods following TOP as the five men exit the room.

            “What was that all about?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “You don’t think it’s YG do you?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “I thought YG was missing?” Mr. Kim says.

            “Yeah, that’s what they say but what if he’s really behind everything that’s happening?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “I don’t know. To me, that seems unlikely.” Mr. Kim says. Mr. Wu, Mr. Do, and Mr. Choi enter the room bowing to the two managers. “You must be with YG?”

            “Yes, sir.” Mr. Wu says.

            “Some SM managers should be here and then you can have SHINee come in.” Mr. Kim says smiling.

            “Thank you.” Mr. Do says.

            “You are all so soft-spoken.” Mr. Khang says. Mr. Kim snickers as he hears the conversation happening outside.

            “I cannot believe him; I have every right to be in there.” Mr. Cho says.

            “I don’t think he likes us.” Mr. Yang says.

            “Does he think he’s better than us?!” Mr. Yim asks angrily.

            “No I don’t think it’s that, I think it’s the fact that we…well abuse so many.” Mr. Cho says. “He prides himself on the fact that he doesn’t touch them or doesn’t intentionally hurt them except for Jongdae but he said that was just a onetime thing.” Mr. Cho, Mr. Yim, and Mr. Yang enter the room.

            “Finally, we can leave. Have fun.” Mr. Kim says patting Mr. Wu on the shoulder.

            “What exactly are we supposed to be doing?” Mr. Wu asks.

            “Touching, talking or really any interaction between the SHINee members. There will only be two that you’ll have to deal with.” Mr. Cho says. “The other two are not of import or too obvious.”

            “Oh, okay.” Mr. Wu says. Mr. Cho calls for SHINee to come into the room.

            “Jin-ki, Minho in the corner.” Mr. Yang says. Taemin holds onto Key’s hand tightly. Mr. Cho goes to separate them, Mr. Do stopping him.

            “Let them be there for each other.” Mr. Do says softly.

            “Alright fine you are in charge.” Mr. Cho says. Mr. Wu smiles resting his hand on Key’s shoulder.

            “Tell me, how long have you all been together?” Mr. Wu asks.

            “Since maybe mid-2011,” Key says.

            “And you all were together?” Mr. Wu asks.

            “Yes,” Key says. Key stiffens when Mr. Wu puts his hands on his chin.

            “Don’t you think that’s a bit inconsiderate? I mean, I know a lot of other idols were crushing over all of you.” Mr. Wu says.

            “Listen, we tried that,” Taemin says. “It didn’t work out, we promised each other if we couldn’t or didn’t feel the same like when we first met about the others we were with then we would come back together.”

            “I see. How many partners did you have? I would imagine there were hundreds of idols lining up for you.” Mr. Wu says.

            “I had maybe three or four,” Taemin says. Mr. Wu nods getting close to Taemin, so close Taemin could feel Mr. Wu’s breath on his face.

            “Step away from him,” Onew says.

            “Don’t you know what personal space is?” Minho says. Key pushes Mr. Wu away from Taemin hard.

            “I figured as much. Taemin has always been important to them.” Mr. Yim says. “You may leave.” Onew nods bowing exiting the room rather quickly.

            “Stay strong, it’s almost done,” Taemin says grabbing Jimin’s hands.

            “Thanks, Taeminnie,” Jimin says. Once SHINee exit the building, Big Bang is waiting for them.

            “We are supposed to go to the dorm for a surprise for BTS,” Taeyang says.

            “Oh, okay,” Key says clapping.

            “GOT7 thought you guys should be there since two of you are good friends with BTS members,” G-Dragon says. When the nine men enter the dorm, EXO is working hard on the meal and baking along with Block B and SuJu and GOT7 are working on what looks to be a banner of some sort. Taeyang cocks his head seeing Jackson wearing what appears to be dog ears headband. Could it be that there is another person into pet play? “What do you want to help with, Kitten?”

            “I can pick?” Taeyang asks.

            “Of course you can pick. We’ll do whatever you want, kitten.” TOP says scratching Taeyang’s head. Taeyang purrs softly. Jackson, Mark, and BamBam put down the markers they have, Jackson skips over to other threesome.

            “You can help us with the toolkit!” Jackson says excitedly.

            “Toolkit?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Yeah, just little things to help, not only with the abuse that they’ve endured but with their relationships and everything,” BamBam says.  

            “That’s a good idea.” TOP says. “Yeah, we’ll help with that.”

            “Cool, you want to go upstairs where it’s a little quieter?” Mark asks.

            “Yeah, if we could,” G-Dragon says. His hand behind Taeyang’s back. Jackson goes into the kitchen somehow managing to get through all of the members packing a basket of snacks. He makes his way over to the five men.

            “I got snacks!” Jackson says loudly.

            “Come on, pup, upstairs,” Mark says lightly tapping Jackson on the butt. Jackson quickly races up the stairs, Taeyang chasing after him.

            “So you are into pet play too?” TOP asks as the three men slowly make their way up the stairs.

            “Jackson and I are. BamBam isn’t quite sure yet.” Mark says. “Just waiting for the…abuse to slow down.”

            “Yeah so are we. It’s hard to play when you hurt and are used like that.” G-Dragon says. “So Jackson is a puppy?”

            “Yeah, he’s my pup,” Mark says.

            “Young-bae is our kitten.” TOP says. “We might just have to make a play date for them.”

            “That would be great! Jackson needs more friends that understand him.” Mark says. G-Dragon smiles.

            “Same with Bae. We should exchange numbers.” G-Dragon says.

            “Do you think BTS is okay? I can’t help but worry about them, you know?” BamBam says.

            “BTS is really strong; they’ve gotten through so much and still made it. They’ve got us, Bammie.” Mark says.

            “I know, it’s just with everything, it’s hard enough for them. Why did this have to happen? Why is any of this happening?” BamBam asks. Mark hugs BamBam close to him.

            “I don’t know, Bammie. But something tells me that it’s going to be over soon, okay? So don’t you worry your pretty little head.” TOP and G-Dragon both smile, they weren’t too different them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My NCT boys had to make an appearance I love them so much, WinWin, Taeil and Mark are probably my favorites.


	41. Another Group in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when another group decides to do something foolish and put themselves in danger? How will the managers react? What do they have in store for the new fresh faces?

BTS is sitting down in the hallway when managers start to run in and out of the building in a hurry. Namjoon then sees Mr. Kim scolding Mr. Ko about something.

            “This is the second time! The second fucking time! I told you, make sure no one follows you; nobody is supposed to know that we are here! Nobody is supposed to know this even exists! What the hell are we going to do with them now? You stupid worthless bastard!” Mr. Kim screams slapping Mr. Ko across the face.

            “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know they were following me. I was just trying to get here as fast as possible. Mr. Seoh needed supplies.” Mr. Ko says holding his cheek.

            “Namjoon, what’s going on?” Hoseok asks. “Who are they?”

            “Mr. Kim and Mr. Ko. Mr. Kim is the one that…that raped me. Mr. Ko is the CEOs nephew. He’s a really good guy, at least from I gather.” Namjoon says. “Someone must have followed him.”

            “Who the fuck would follow him?” Yoongi asks.

            “Could be anyone.” Namjoon answers. They watch the front doors intently waiting for someone to walk through the door. When six gentlemen enter through the doors, BTS are in disbelief. Yoongi curses nearly standing up when he sees the last of the men enter. Namjoon shakes his head at Yoongi who just rests his head against the wall

            “Why would they come here?!” Jimin whispers.

            “Because of what their leader is saying. Those two are his lovers, and the rest have friends here, not to mention how important and loved their leader is.” Namjoon says.

            “I don’t blame them but they were safe. Shownu is going to be pissed when he finds them gone.” Taehyung says. It looks as if the six men of Monsta X are standing awkwardly in the hallway had followed Mr. Ko.

            “Well, that’s my question, where the hell is Shownu?” Jungkook asks.

            “Probably dealing with the press and the company. The others are good at breaking the rules anyway.” Jin says.

            “Go over there and sit next to BTS.” Mr. Ko orders. Kihyun is trying hard to avoid the angry glare coming from Yoongi. Wonho has his arm around Hyungwon keeping him as close as possible. Minhyuk and Jooheon are holding onto I.M.’s hands tightly. Kihyun sits directly in front of Yoongi.

            “What the hell are you doing here, Kihyun?” Yoongi asks.

            “It was only supposed to be Wonho, Minhyuk and I but then those three somehow found a way to sneak into the trunk. We were just going to follow him, scoop things out and leave but we got caught and the guy that caught us had a gun.” Kihyun explains.

            “You shouldn’t have even followed him! What were you thinking?!” Yoongi shouts.

            “I don’t know, I just felt this rage, this burning to make them, whoever hurt Hyun-woo pay and we overheard one of our managers talking to someone on the phone saying that you all were more than likely in the same place.”

 

A few hours earlier:

 

Shownu had been called to another meeting while the rest of the group stayed at the dorm. It probably wasn’t the best time for him to leave as given the fact that Hyungwon was unbelievably clingy. Kihyun figured it was because Hyungwon was unintentionally going into little space but he wasn’t so sure, maybe he was just craving and wanting the leader’s attention. After he made the statement, he sat everyone down and told them what had happened. Kihyun gasps as he is snapped out of his thoughts by a door shutting.

            “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, I just got done tucking Hyungwon in,” Wonho says. “Turns out he didn’t sleep at all last night.”

            “That’s why he was so clingy,” Kihyun says.

            “That and because of what Hyun-woo said. I told Hyungwon that Hyun needed space but you know how hard that is for him as it is.” Wonho says.

            “Yeah, true. But he has you.” Kihyun says. Minhyuk and Jooheon exit their shared room with I.M. Kihyun sigh standing up, cupping Jooheon’s face in his hands. “You look tired.”

            “I am but I don’t want to miss anything,” Jooheon says.

            “What would you miss?” Kihyun asks. “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

            “I’m just jetlagged honestly,” Jooheon says. As Kihyun is leading Jooheon to the bedroom, Minhyuk turns on the TV. Wonho looks at him.

            “You have to hear what Henry is saying,” Minhyuk says. Wonho and Minhyuk sit on the couch watching the interview intently. “I know two members of Pentagon are also speaking out as well.”

            “Can you tell me a little about what Super Junior experiences? We have been in contact with one before he disappeared, Ryeowook.” The interviewer says. Wonho flinches, if Ryeowook was really with SM right now and the managers saw this it wouldn’t go well for him. He knew how bad it was at SM everyone did but nobody said anything. The only group that tried to even remotely speak up about it was Seventeen. They weren’t quiet about it either. Out of all the groups, Seventeen always went up to SM members and asked if they were okay, it seemed important to them.

            “Well, the thing is Heechul is one of the favorites of the CEO, in fact, Heechul was Mr. Paek’s first favorite. But other than Heechul who was primarily targeted by Mr. Paek and Mr. Seoh, Yesung was targeted by a whole slew of managers. The abuse didn’t stop for him, the only time it did was when he was in the military. And I mean he was passed around by all the managers. Mr. Seoh seemed to like to punish him; Mr. Cho liked him because he was strong on the outside and the inside and hard to break. Mr. Park always liked to come back to some of them and every few years he would go back to all members of Super Junior but he went to Yesung multiple times. Now that I think about it he has been through quite a lot. I honestly don’t think he has been very upfront with his members about how truly bad it got. I could just tell, just by looking at him. Eunhyuk also got a lot of abuse as well…” Henry answers the interviewer’s question. Minhyuk mutes the TV when the manager walks in. He was on a call carrying two bags his shoulder lifted so that his phone is against his ear.

            “Well, no, I’m saying nobody has seen them. Well, don’t you find that a little strange? I mean we are talking about dozens of men not being seen. They have to be together somewhere. Well, I don’t know. The only place I do know is Stone Music. Yes, I know the address. I’m going to have to call you back. Bye.” The manager says. “Hello, boys.”

            “What’d you bring?” Wonho asks.

            “The usual snacks and drinks.” The manager says.

            “Apple juice?” Wonho asks. 

            “Apple, orange and cherry Gatorade.” The manager answers.

            “Thanks, we’re running low on that and it never goes well when we are out of their favorite juices,” Minhyuk says.

            “If you do plan on going out don’t forget to lock up, Hyun-woo won’t be back for another couple of hours.” The manager says. “I can’t stay, I’ve got to run, everything okay here?”

            “Yeah, we’re fine. Go.” Minhyuk says bowing. Kihyun exits the room just as the manager is leaving.

            “What’s going on?” Kihyun asks.

            “Hyun-woo won’t be back for another few hours, which gives us time to figure out what the hell is going on with the current companies,” Minhyuk says.

            “What do you mean?” Wonho asks.

            “You heard the manager; the groups in YG, JYP, SM and Stone music are all in the same place. Our friends are in danger not to mention Hyun-woo is fucked up because of what those bastards did to him.” Minhyuk says.

            “Minhyuk, I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Kihyun says.

            “Then I’ll go alone,” Minhyuk says. Wonho looks at Kihyun who just sighs.

            “Alright, fine. But we leave those three out of it.” Kihyun says. “We can’t be putting them in danger.”

            “When should we leave?” Wonho asks.

            “Thirty minutes,” Minhyuk says. He sits down unmuting the TV, unbeknownst to him and the other two men, Hyungwon, I.M., and Jooheon were listening to the whole thing.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Hyungwon, I.M., and Jooheon escape through their windows making their way to the car that they know the three will take. The trunk space was large enough to fit the three of them and can be opened to access the back seat of the car.

            “We wait until we are far enough away where they can’t drop us off,” Hyungwon says. “Just wait for me to tell you when we can get out of the trunk.”

            “Okay, sure, hyung,” I.M. says sitting in the trunk. Hyungwon and Jooheon sit on either side of him shutting the trunk.

            “And try to be quiet,” Jooheon says now whispering. Hyungwon sighs leaning his head back against the trunk wall.

            “I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me. Why did he wait so long? I could have helped him.” Hyungwon says.

            “You know Hyun. He always keeps these things from us because he thinks it’s keeping us safe when it’s not. One of these days he’ll see that, we just need to keep reminding him that we are here and we aren’t going anywhere.” Jooheon says.

            “I know it’s different for you because he’s your lover but I think that’s why he does the things he does. He would do anything to keep you safe, Hyungwon.” I.M says. Hyungwon just smiles at him. Jooheon gulps when he hears the door open. He was secretly thinking to himself for them to not check the trunk. About twenty more minutes pass, Hyungwon turning to Jooheon and I.M nodding. Hyungwon reaches and pulls a strap the backseat popping open. Kihyun jumps looking at Minhyuk and Wonho in the front.

            “You have got to be fucking kidding,” Kihyun says as Hyungwon climbs into the backseat. “What are you doing here?!”

            “Are the other two with you?” Minhyuk asks.

            “Uh…” Hyungwon says getting onto the floor so I.M and Jooheon can get out.

            “They are,” Kihyun says as Jooheon and I.M climb out as well.

            “We should turn back,” Minhyuk says.

            “No way! No freaking way!” Jooheon says. “We want to help Hyun-woo too!”

            “Why do you think we waited so long to get out?” Hyungwon asks.

            “You are a little shit you know that?” Wonho says.

            “There! He’s pulling out, follow him.” Minhyuk orders.

            “I’m sorry but…the thought of being in the apartment alone without you or Hyun was too scary,” Hyungwon says his lips quivering. “You were going to leave me.”

            “You would have been fine, munchkin,” Wonho says as he follows the car not too closely. “I left you a note and everything.”

            “You weren’t even going to say goodbye to me?” Hyungwon asks.

            “That would have made it worse and you know it,” Wonho says. “I know how you would have reacted, it was best if I just left.”

            “That’s not fair!” Hyungwon says folding his arms pouting. Wonho pulls into the parking lot, Minhyuk looking out the door.

            “This place is huge,” Minhyuk says. Wonho parks the car the farthest away from the main building, not realizing the manager's dorms were directly in front of where his car is parked. Wonho turns his body to watch Mr. Ko climb out of his car. Minhyuk and Kihyun are also watching the man closely, when suddenly the door to the backseat is opened, Hyungwon who is still on the floor being pulled out of the car. He lands on his back, an unknown manager above him. Wonho quickly exits the car the rest of the five men following suit. The manager pulls Hyungwon to his feet pulling out a gun pointing it at Hyungwon’s head.

            “No funny business, now walk.” The manager says. The manager takes hold of Hyungwon’s shoulder pushing the gun into his back; the manager could feel the younger man’s body shaking.

            “Just, please don’t hurt him. Please, he didn’t do anything wrong, it was our idea.” Wonho says. The manager just rolls his eyes radioing to the others that they had a situation. Hyungwon is pushed into Wonho’s arms, Wonho holding him close. The six men stand there, terrified regretting their decision to come here.

            “Inside. Go.” The manager says pushing I.M. forward. Minhyuk glares at the man. He pulls Jooheon and I.M. close to him. Kihyun is the last to enter trailing behind Minhyuk when he spots Yoongi. He was safe or at least alive. He knew Yoongi would be angry with him but he should understand why he did it. At least he hoped he would. He hoped Shownu understood and that he wouldn’t be too upset with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Monsta X to this story even if nothing happens to them they are quickly becoming one of my faves. The friendship between Kihyun and Yoongi is adorable and Shownu's friendship with GOT7 is literally giving me so much life. Hope you enjoy this chapter, BTS will be the focus next chapter until then leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	42. Who is Most Loved in BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS have an encounter with their former manager. BTS isn't afraid to tell him how they feel and get protective of two of their members. Back at the dorm the idols are hanging out and getting to know each other. Meanwhile the managers have a meeting about the weeks events.

Jimin stands up as the managers make their way over to the two groups.

            “BTS, in the conference room, Monsta X follow Mr. Ko to the dorm.” Mr. Kim says. Jimin is the first to enter the conference room followed by Jungkook, Taehyung, Hobi, Yoongi, Jin, and Namjoon.

            “Namjoon and Yoongi in the corner.” Mr. Cho orders.

            “What, why?” Yoongi asks holding onto Taehyung’s hand.

            “Because I said so.” Mr. Cho says.

            “Yes, sir,” Namjoon says pulling Yoongi to the corner. Hoseok looks at the door as Manager Jang enters.

            “Hello boys, long time no see.” Manager Jang says.

            “How about you do the honors? I know how long you’ve waited for them.” Mr. Cho says. “Get in this order: Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jin.”

            “How are you, Hoseok?” Manager Jang asks.

            “I know what kind of person you are. You and your friend, whoever that is, used me to get what you wanted. I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Hoseok says.

            “You were the easiest one to trick, don’t be angry with me Hoseok. If anything you should be angry at yourself.” Manager Jang says.

            “Fuck you! How can you say that? He did nothing wrong.” Yoongi shouts.

            “What? Did you think that Big Hit was different? Did you think that bad things didn’t happen there?” Manager Jang asks. “You are really foolish and unbelievably stupid.”

            “Don’t call him that.” Taehyung warns.

            “Big Hit is different, two bad eggs doesn’t mean the rest aren’t good.” Jimin says.

            “That is a very wise thing to say.” Manager Jang says turning his attention to Jimin. “I think I may have underestimated your beauty. I always liked Kookie and Tae. But you, you are a lot of things Jimin. Smart, kind, cute, sexy when you want to be.” Jimin rolls his eyes as Manager Jang starts to move his hand up Jimin’s arm. “Not to mention you are also very strong-willed.”

            “I won’t give in easily. You can do what you please with me, but don’t touch the rest.” Jimin says.

            “Jimin, don’t do that,” Namjoon says. “Don’t listen to him, Manager Jang, please.” Manager Jang just chuckles putting a finger through one of Jimin’s belt loops pulling him closer.

            “Please, please, I’ll do anything. Don’t hurt him.” Jungkook says. Taehyung digs his fingernails into Manager Jang’s arm while Hoseok hits Manager Jang’s arm hard enough to make him drop it.

            “I think it’s best if you keep your hands away from him.” Jin says.

            “Yoongi, calm down. Don’t do anything stupid.” Hoseok says. Yoongi growls turning towards the wall punching it with his hand. “YOONGI! I told you not to do anything stupid!”

            “You may go to him.” Manager Jang says to Hoseok.

            “Are you okay, Yoongi?” Taehyung asks worriedly. Manager Jang cocks his head looking at Yoongi and Hoseok then back at Taehyung.

            “Are you three together?” Manager Jang asks.

            “Yes.” Taehyung answers.

            “Surprising, I didn’t think anyone would be able to handle Yoongi.” Manager Jang says. “I mean he carries so much baggage that it’s kind of hard to believe anyone would even remotely want to be associated with him.”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Taehyung asks angrily. “Don’t talk about him like that! You don’t know him, not like me.” Manager Jang smiles grabbing onto Taehyung’s shoulder whispering into his ear.

            “Do you top or bottom?” Manager Jang asks.

            “That’s none of your business.” Taehyung says.

            “Relax you two, I’m done.” Manager Jang says looking at Yoongi and Hoseok who were very close to losing it. Manager Jang decided it was best to quit while he was ahead, next time Yoongi might punch him rather than the wall.

            “You disgust me. I don’t know how you can call yourself a man or a human at that.” Jungkook says. “I heard what you did, having all the companies pay you to keep our stream up. You do realize that you could get in trouble for that? That you can go to jail and be locked up for the rest of your worthless life.”

            “Kookie!” Jimin shouts.

            “No, he thinks he can just get away with it! I’m telling him otherwise, the law exists for a reason.” Jungkook says. “To make sure people like him, people like them can’t hurt anyone ever again.”

            “See I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much.” Manager Jang says chuckling patting Jungkook’s cheek. “You speak your mind without even caring about the consequences. That takes guts.” Namjoon instantly stiffens when Manager Jang turns his attention to Jin. “I saw your pictures, the pictures Mr. Yoon took of you during your time here at SM. He took his time with you, took a lot of pictures, the last few were the ones I was rather fond of.”

            “What is he talking about?” Jimin asks.

            “They don’t know?” Manager Jang asks. “Probably don’t want to tell them how good you were at flaunting your body. Particularly your bottom half.” He says gripping onto Jin’s ass.

            “Stop, what has he done to you?” Jungkook asks.

            “Seeing those pictures made me think of all the things I could do to you. It made me realize that I may have focused on the wrong two; you and Jimin are so much better-rounded. So much more fuckable.” By this point, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok were near their breaking point ready to attack.

            “Shut up.” Taehyung says staring hard at Manager Jang.

            “How is it that the oldest is always so important?” Mr. Cho asks folding his arms. “Go back to the dorm; nobody is going to be called tonight. Be sure to tell the rest. Tomorrow the pictures start.” Namjoon nods bowing to him escorting the others out of the room.

            “When we get in the dorm we are going to have to wrap your hand.” Jimin says to Yoongi. Namjoon just nods in agreement. It was still fairly early and at least no one would have to leave and be away from their lovers. Taehyung is the first to enter the dorm, jumping back in surprise as the rest of the groups yell in unison SURPRISE! Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon look around, smiling. Jimin reads the banner, **_Thanks for everything that you have done for us, for being our friends, for the encouraging messages and for creating great music that we all can appreciate and love._**

            “We made dinner and lots of sweets,” Kyung says. Yesung smiles coming over to the group.

            “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, which one of you is Jimin?” Yesung asks.

            “That’s me.” Jimin says. Yesung offers his hand to Jimin; instead, Jimin gives him a big hug.

            “Thanks for the note, it really meant a lot to me.” Yesung says.

            “Manager Cho said nobody was going to be called into the manager's dorms since tomorrow the pictures start,” Namjoon tells the rest of the leaders sitting at the table.

            “Wait, so you have an official birthday and then a real birthday? How did that happen?” Taehyung asks Siwon.

            “My father was busy at the time of my birth, running a business while also trying to get everything ready for me he just sort of forgot. At least that is what he tells me. Part of me thinks he just wanted me to be younger than I was. He always wanted me to stop growing older.” Siwon says. He looks over to Yoongi who is sitting on the edge of the couch. “Is he alright?”

            “Punched a wall with his fist when Manager Jang was getting too close to Jimin.”

            “What is Monsta X doing here?” G-Dragon asks.

            “They followed Mr. Ko from Stone Music to here and they were caught.” Yoongi says getting his hand wrapped, Sehun and Sungmin helping G-Dragon with anything he might need. “They have guns.”

            “Who?” Sehun asks.

            “The managers.” Yoongi answers. “I don’t know what they are planning on doing with them, but they have them nonetheless.” Hoseok comes over slowly.

            “Is there a computer or tablet I can use around here?” Hoseok asks.

            “On the coffee table.” Sehun says.

            “Cool, thanks.” Hoseok says. Yoongi smiles as Hoseok leans in to kiss him softly on the mouth. “Take good care of my Suga.”

            “Already am, being extra gentle.” Sungmin says bowing. Kangin is sitting down on the couch; Hoseok, U-Kwon, and Minho sit down next to him. Hoseok picks up the tablet.

            “What are you doing?” Kangin asks.

            “Logging onto a forum.” Hoseok says. “I have a secret account I use. I asked our fans for encouraging remarks in this hard time. Just checking to see if there are any posts. I am not going to show it to the rest until we need it the most.” Hoseok says.

            “That’s amazing,” Kangin says. Jinyoung comes racing down the stairs in a hurry giggling. He hides behind JB.

            “What are you doing?” JB asks.

            “Shhh! I’ll be caught.” Jinyoung says.

            “Caught huh?” JB ponders.

            “I thought we could have some fun before Monsta X had to leave or something,” Jinyoung says. “They are really fun and cool to hang out with. Youngjae loves Hyungwon.”

            “I wonder why,” JB says laughing. He heard from Shownu that Hyungwon was also into age play just like Youngjae was. For Youngjae it was more of a response to the trauma and abuse, he couldn’t help it and involuntarily enter into it. That usually happened after an abuse session regardless of what Youngjae was made to do.

            “Sit still, I can’t believe you don’t know how to do this,” Jaehyo says to Daesung.

            “Not by myself,” Daesung says. “Seungri is the one that knows this stuff.”

            “Oh, that’s right,” Jaehyo says. “You look nice.” Daesung smiles closing his eyes letting Jaehyo apply eyeliner.

            “Seungri is much prettier than me,” Daesung says.

            “You are his boyfriend you have to say that.” Jaehyo answers. Jin is grabbing a plate of food. “You must be hungry, I hope you like everything.”

            “I’ll like everything don’t you worry,” Jin says. “Hobi! You want a plate?”

            “I can get his plate,” Taehyung says. “Yoongi hyung, food first.”

            “Oh come on!” Yoongi says looking at all the deserts.

            “But they look so good,” Namjoon says. “I want to eat them too.”

            “One, I mean it, only one,” Jin tells the two. “One won’t kill them Tae.” Namjoon sets his plate on the table a basket catching his attention. Inside the basket was shampoo, soap, what looks to be a first aid kit, ice packs, three small stuffed animals and four bigger stuffed animals.

            “What’s this?” Namjoon asks.

            “It’s a toolkit for you guys,” Jackson says.

            “A toolkit? I’m sorry, what’s that?” Jin asks confused.

            “It’s a kit to help with the abuse and afterward. We know this is new to all of you and thought it would be good to put together some things to help you deal with it afterward. We weren’t sure which one of you liked stuffed animals so there is one for each. We picked animals we think represent you.” Jin smiles grabbing the Bambi stuffed animal.

            “Is this one mine?” Jin asks hugging it close.

            “How did…” Mark asks.

            “I get that I look and act a lot like a deer,” Jin says.

            “Tae has to be the tiger,” Namjoon says. “He can never sit still for more than five seconds and hates being cooped up inside for too long.”

            “You are telling me,” Daesung says. “It was hard to keep an eye on him back at the YG dorm.” Namjoon just laughs.

            “Well, I hope he didn’t give you too much of a hard time,” Namjoon says.

            “You and Jimin have two similar animals but I still feel like you and he are like brothers.” TOP says.

            “That’s very true. Namjoon cares really deeply for him.” Jin says. “So Jimin is a dog and Joonie is a wolf?”

            “That’s right,” Young-bae says. “I guess it’s just because Namjoon can be scary when he wants to be. I don’t want to ever piss him off or get on his bad side.”

            “He’s fierce but he’ll do anything to protect his pack,” Jin says laying his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. “Aww, a Kangaroo and a bunny for Hoseok and Jungkook.”

            “Thank you so much,” Namjoon says. “For all of this. I can’t tell you how much it means to all of us to have friends like you.” 

            “Yeah well, you did the same thing for us,” Mark says.

            “We just wanted to return the favor,” Jackson tells them.

 

Meanwhile, in the main building, the managers sit in another conference room discussing things.

            “I just think it would be better if we all wrote down the men we want but make sure you rank them.” Mr. Paek says.

            “Right that way if you don’t get all of them you’ll get the top 3 or 4.” Mr. Ro tells them.

            “And what about November, the managers choice, how will that be decided?” Mr. Kim asks.

            “Each of you will have a favorite in the picture.” Mr. Yoon explains. “I think one per manager is the best that way it doesn’t get too crowded like the bands choice. But in that case, it works pretty well. I can work with that.”

            “When do you need these lists by?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “Tomorrow night?” Mr. Yang says looking at Mr. Paek who just nods in agreement.

            “What do we do about Monsta X?” Mr. Kim asks. Mr. Paek sighs.

            “We can’t keep them here; I don’t think that would be wise.” Mr. Paek says. “Although there are two that I want for myself, we cannot take that chance. We took too many risks already with Kris, Tao and the rest of the ones we took.”

            “So we should take them to the safe house?” Ken asks.

            “Yes, I do believe that would be best.” Mr. Paek says. “Call in the extra managers, the good ones and tell them to be here first thing in the morning.”

            “Yes, sir,” Ken says bowing. Mr. Seoh turns his attention to the screen which has alerts to when the members access the internet, call someone or do anything related to potentially contacting an outside party.

            “Leave it, Jeong-Hun, it seems he is just looking at the moment, let’s just wait and see what he does.” Mr. Paek says.

            “Hoseok isn’t the one we should be worried about, it’s Yoongi and Namjoon.” Mr. Kim says.

            “They would easily contact their company.” Mr. Mun says.

            “Why isn’t their company doing more to find them?” Mr. Paek asks looking at Manager Jang curiously.

            “Because my partner on the inside has made it hard for them too.” Manager Jang says. “Manager Rhee is very manipulative and cunning. I trust him with my life.”

            “It will be very nice to have an inside man. But fair warnings if we are double-crossed by anyone here know that it won’t end well for you.” Mr. Paek says. “Alright then if there is nothing else I think we should call it a night, we have a busy few days ahead.”

            “If you don’t mind I would like to help Mr. Yoon start setting everything up for the first photo shoots and then we’ll call it a night.” Mr. Im says.

            “Take Mr. Ko with you so he doesn’t cause any more trouble.” Mr. Kim says. The rest of the night is quiet and uneventful one last night of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really feel like Jimin and Jin are so loved by all the members of BTS, you can just tell by the way they are treated and how the others interact with them. I expect the next few chapters to be rather action packed so get ready for that! Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Much love  
> ~Dastiel4ever~


	43. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two members of EXO wake to hear a buzzing alarm but nothing comes of it. Super Junior isn't so lucky, the awake to a disturbance, the leader showing how much he truly cares about one of their members. Hankyung is tired of the abuse and kicks starts an abuse session for Heechul as the rest of SuJu is forced to watch.

EXO is upstairs, Suho deciding it was best to sleep on the couch inside the room with all the beds just in case someone has a nightmare. Kris was reluctant to allow him to do so but Suho knew how to get what he wanted. He watches Chen tossing and turning, Kris curled up next to him. Suho thought it was funny that even after how many years since Tao and Kris left and yet when they return it’s like they never left. Tao was holding Sehun and Kyungsoo; those three were always so close. Kyungsoo loved having a Dongsaeng that needed protecting; Yixing always protected Kai whereas Kyungsoo protected Tao. The group had changed sleeping partners and would probably continue to do so. Suho slept with Kyungsoo last night. Now Kyungsoo and Yixing were sleeping together.

Suho could usually deal with lack of sleep, but he had gotten enough tonight. He looks at his phone, 3am. It was strange, that EXO was the only groups that are all together as one couple. 12 people together may seem weird and unconventional but for them it was normal. Hearing what GOT7 had to go through he would have thought they would be together as well. Being forced to have sex with one another and seeing their members be hurt, he thought that would bring them together. Maybe it did but in a different way. Suho turns his attention to Chen who suddenly sits up, sweat drenching his shirt, he looks around rubbing his eyes. Xiumin blinks also awakening to something.

            “Hyung?” Suho calls out cautiously. Chen scrambles out of the bed covering Kris with the blanket.

            “What was that noise?” Chen asks.

            “What noise?” Suho asks

            “Myeon, were you that deep in thought?” Xiumin asks.

            “Yeah kind of.” Suho says

            “I heard a beeping, like someone was trying to get into the dorm. Do you think the other dorm is okay?” Xiumin asks.

            “I’m sure they are fine.” Chen says

            “Come on; let’s get you two cleaned up.” Suho says pulling the blanket off Xiumin helping him out of the bed. Suho puts the blanket back over Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissing both of their heads. Suho smiles gripping onto Xiumin’s and Chen’s hands pulling them into the bathroom. “Did you want to undress yourselves?” Suho asks. He always thought it was best to ask before just undressing them out of nowhere. That could cause a flashback or a violent response.

            “Yeah sure.” Xiumin says. “What were you thinking about?”

            “How we were changing sleeping partners and probably will for however long we are here for.” Suho says. Chen sighs wrapping his arms around Suho’s waist.

            “Hyung? You don’t have to worry about protecting us, if anything, we should protect you.” Chen says out of nowhere.

            “You’ve done enough.” Xiumin says. “Let us be the ones to protect you.” Suho just nods smiling softly at the two men. He didn’t even want to think about how much the other SM leaders have also been through. Super Junior especially because before EXO came around they were the favorites for the longest time. He wonders what or how they stayed as close as they have.

 

The Super Junior dorm is awakened by loud screaming, a loud crash and bang. Leeteuk almost instantly shoots out of bed feeling next to him. He looks around frantically not seeing the one man he wanted to protect now more than ever.

            “Youngwoon!” Leeteuk screams. “YOUNGWOON!” He makes his way into the floors living room. “Youngwoon, answer me!” It took almost all of his being to not start to panic, to not start to think the worst. He couldn’t lose him, not after just getting him back.

            “Hyung?” Kangin shouts, the rest of Super Junior hot on Leeteuk’s tracks as they race down the stairs towards the sound of their members cries. Leeteuk nearly trips on the stairs not worrying about safety the only thought going through his mind was getting to Kangin. SHINee had already made it down to the main level along with a few SM managers. Leeteuk looks around finding Kangin, shirt nearly ripped off his body scratches on his chest, underneath the dining room table shaking.

            “Youngwoon!” Leeteuk shouts. “What happened?”

            “I don’t know who it was…I don’t…I don’t think he was supposed to be here. He had a gun and he saw me getting sick in the sink. I didn’t hear him until I felt the…the gun against my back. He turned me around and I saw the look in his eyes. But I couldn’t do anything, I was frozen and then he started trying to undress me, he dropped his hand with the gun in it and I tried to fight to get it from him. He accidently pulled the trigger and then he ran outside through the patio.” Kangin says.

            “It’s okay, it’s fine. You are fine.” Leeteuk says pulling Kangin to him. Yesung could see the anger in Siwon’s eyes trying to stop him from attacking one of the managers standing there.

            “Who was it? Tell me who the fuck it was!” Siwon shouts holding onto Mr. Yim’s shirt tightly.

            “I am assuming it was Mr. Park we can’t be sure until we check the surveillance. But you do realize that he’s going to be somebody’s bitch sooner rather than later right? With a weak mind like him and his good looks, he’s on everyone’s list.” Mr. Yim says. Siwon is shaking with fury.

            “You aren’t going to touch him! NOBODY IS GOING TO TOUCH HIM!” Siwon screams pushing Mr. Yim against the wall hard. It takes a moment for the rest of Super Junior to pull Siwon off. Mr. Yim coughs trying to catch his breath the force of the push taking him off-guard. Kibum buries his face into Siwon’s chest gripping onto him tightly the only thing that seems to snap him out of his fit of rage. “Bummie? Ah, Bummie I’m sorry for scaring you.” Siwon says gently resting his hands on Kibum’s shoulders.

            “We have to be strong, for him. What happens when you aren’t here or I’m not here or any of the rest of us isn’t here because we are being punished? We can’t protect him then.” Kibum says quietly. Siwon smiles softly he forgot how soft spoken and quiet his Kibummie is. He is too focused on the younger man he doesn’t hear what’s going on around him. Suddenly the dorm erupts again as Mr. Yang and Mr. Paek get rather close to Heechul causing both Hankyung and Shindong get defensive.

            “This is happening either way you want, you either come with us to pick him up or we’ll have him picked up, have a little fun with him and drop him off shattered and broken in your arms. Take your pick, Heechul.” Mr. Paek says.

            “You can’t!” Heechul screams.

            “Heechul, come you know how much I hate waiting.” Mr. Paek says.

            “I’ll go instead.” Hankyung says. Heechul shakes his head, Hankyung ignoring it like he usually does. “He’s been hurt enough, I can get Kyung-Hoon to come back with us, I’m sure of it.” Mr. Paek strikes Hankyung across the face, Heechul grabs onto Mr. Paek’s wrist.

            “Relax, Heechul. I just needed to remind him of what’s mine.” Mr. Paek says. Hankyung growls putting his hand on Heechul’s shoulder.

            “He isn’t yours, not by a long shot, you may think he is, but you have twisted and hurt him so badly he can barely function.” Hankyung says.

            “Hankyung, that’s enough. This won’t help matters.” Leeteuk says.

            “I don’t give a shit! Fuck I am tired of them touching you!” Hankyung shouts.

            “Do you really want to see why I say he’s mine? Do you want to know how I know he’s mine?” Mr. Paek asks. “We have a couple hours to spare. Send them up to my penthouse.” Mr. Paek says grabbing Heechul’s arm dragging him out of the dorm.

            “You should have kept your stupid mouth shut Hankyung.” Shindong says.

            “Enough!” Leeteuk says sternly. “We cannot be at each other’s throats right now we need each other. We need to be a team again.”

            “Come along.” Mr. Yang says. He sighs such an eventful night this was turning into and here he thought it was going to be all quiet. Kibum is in between Yesung and Siwon, Leeteuk still holding Kangin not wanting to let him go. Donghae and Eunhyuk are both trailing behind Leeteuk and Kangin. Sungmin is staring daggers into the back of Mr. Yim’s head knowing exactly what he did to the two men linking arms with him right now. Hankyung and Shindong at the end following everyone slowly. Hankyung is sniffling wiping his face.

            “I’m sorry, Hankyung, I didn’t mean it. I know…I know how much Heechul means to you. I know how hard it was for you to walk away.” Shindong says.

            “He hates me.” Hankyung says hanging his head. “He hates me for leaving him here alone, for letting him be abused by that monster. I love him, more than anything in this world and he hates me.”

            “He doesn’t hate you.” Shindong says.

            “He said it himself, Shindong!” Hankyung says.

            “When?” Shindong asks.

            “What?” Hankyung asks.

            “When did he tell you this?” Shindong asks.

            “The first night we saw each other again.” Hankyung says hiccupping from all the crying.

            “So when Mr. Paek was present?” Shindong asks.

            “Well he wasn’t in the room…” Hankyung says.

            “But he was somewhere close?” Shindong presses.

            “I think he was in the bathroom.” Hankyung says.

            “Then that is why. Heechul has gotten very good at saying what Mr. Paek wants to hear.” Shindong says.

            “What exactly should I prepare myself for, Shindong?” Hankyung asks as they enter the manager’s dorm.

            “Mr. Paek using the many years of knowledge, controlling, manipulating Heechul for his own personal pleasure,” Shindong answers as honestly as he can.

            “And…how bad will that be?” Hankyung asks.

            “Depends,” Shindong says. “I will tell you that he will most likely make Heechul orgasm more than once.”

            “How the fuck is that even possible?” Hankyung asks.

            “Heechul is…from what I have heard part of him disconnects if it’s just a normal abuse session, when Mr. Paek doesn’t offer up any pleasure except his own. But Mr. Paek hates that so he has started doing things to make Heechul more engaged. It’s about mutual pleasure for him now. I don’t think Mr. Paek even sees Heechul as a pet anymore, as someone to abuse; I think…I think Mr. Paek might love him.” Shindong explains.

            “That would explain why WinWin went back to the dorm early.” Siwon says. All of them fit into a large elevator.

            “If that’s true then…what the fuck is he going to do to Kyung-hoon?” Yesung asks.

            “What do you mean?” Kibum asks.

            “Oh, come on, you guys seriously don’t know?” Yesung asks.

            “Know what?” Kangin asks.

            “That Heechul and Kyung-hoon are together and in love.” Yesung says.

            “Well he is interested in having a threesome.” Hankyung says. “That’s why Heechul and I were there the other night but he said something was off, wasn’t any love between us. That the time away has dampened our relationship.” Leeteuk is pushed out of the elevator first. He stops in his tracks when he sees Zhou Mi.

“Thank goodness! Are you okay?” Leeteuk asks the man. Zhou Mi just shrugs.

            “They didn’t hurt me.” Zhou Mi says.

            “You know the drill Ken.” Mr. Paek says laying everything out on the bed. Kangin looks around not seeing Heechul, he heard the shower running, maybe he was in the shower. Shindong and Zhou Mi are stopped by Ken and Mr. Yang.

            “I see any fucking violence from you, he stays in the dark room for two days, no food, no water, nothing.” Mr. Yang says. “I will make sure that it is living hell for him in there.” Zhou Mi just rolls his eyes, like Shindong would even care anyways. But that was where Zhou Mi was wrong, he didn’t quite understand just how fiercely loyal Shindong was towards his members and his friends.

            “No violence.” Shindong says. Ken nods pulling a lever escorting the gentlemen in.

            “Shindong, Leeteuk, Siwon, Hankyung and Kangin sit in the chairs, rest of you stand behind them or sit in their laps, rest against the wall I don’t care.” Ken says. Kibum almost instantly sits on Siwon’s lap taking Kangin’s hand in his holding it close. Yesung is standing behind Leeteuk resting his hands on the older man’s shoulders.

            Heechul comes out bathrobe on hair soaking wet. He looks tired and worn down. Leeteuk pushes himself closer to the glass noticing something on Heechul’s left hip.

            “What the hell is on his hip?” Leeteuk asks. Shindong stiffens, Leeteuk noticing the change in the man. “What’s on his hip, Shindong?”

            “Hyung, please, just drop it.” Shindong says.

            “No! I’m not going to drop it!” Leeteuk says. Shindong sighs knowing there was no way he was going to keep it a secret for very much longer. Heechul had made him promise not to tell any of them.

            “It’s a tattoo.” Shindong says. “Heechul was drugged one night, he woke up and he had the tattoo.”

            “What is it?” Siwon asks. “What is the tattoo of?”

            “It’s…Mr. Paek’s initials.” Shindong says.

            “I don’t understand the tattoo says KA.” Siwon says.

            “Mr. Paek isn’t his real name, it’s a stage name. Only people who know his real name are himself, Heechul and another guy who disappeared, a trainee.” Shindong says. Leeteuk watches as Heechul obediently gets onto the bed lying on his back legs spread far apart. He looks at the rest of his members.

            “Do they have to watch this?” Leeteuk asks. If he could save at least three or five he would do so.

            “Boss, Leeteuk is asking if they all have to be present for this?” Ken asks

            “He may pick four to go back to the dorm.” Mr. Paek says. “Except for Hankyung I want that bastard to see, hear and experience everything.”

            “Don’t you dare say me,” Yesung warns. “I’m not leaving you.”

            “Maybe Youngwoon should go, hyung.” Siwon says. “I really don’t want him to watch this.”

            “No! No, please, I don’t want to be away from you.” Kangin says clinging onto Leeteuk’s arm.

            “Alright, okay, you can stay with us.” Siwon says.

            “Kyuhyun, Ryeowook go back to the dorm and rest.” Leeteuk says. Sungmin nods in agreement. “Donghae, Hyukjae, you as well.”

            “But…Minnie.” Kyuhyun says.

            “I’ll be okay,” Sungmin tells him. Ryeowook whines holding onto Sungmin’s hand. “Look at me, my little prince, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Go get some rest please?” Sungmin says kissing Ryeowook all over his face the action calming down the man. “Go on, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin says kissing his mouth softly. Donghae and Eunhyuk are already out from behind the glass.

            “Kind of sad you’ll be missing the fun,” Mr. Paek says “But enjoy your last night of peace, I can already tell you two are going to be the most popular.” Mr. Paek says patting Donghae on the shoulder. Eunhyuk pulls Donghae away instinctively. The four members make it into the elevator. They just hope that whatever happens up there doesn’t cause a rift between the group, that is the last thing they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior is for sure my ultimate bias group there is no doubt in my mind now. I can't stop watching their videos, learning everything there is to know about them. But EXO is very fun and interesting to write. I would imagine there are maybe 15 to 20 chapters left until this story is done (I can't say for sure since I don't exactly plan out but I think I should probably start doing that for this story and then start working on a sequel and yes there will be a sequel).


	44. More About the Managers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get into the mind of the managers as they pick who they want. What makes them tick? How sick are they? Super Junior is faced to see what Heechul has had to go through since he was 19. Is the worst over or is there more yet to come?

       Most of the managers are awake due to the fact that the Super Junior members were brought in, as well as the fact that Monsta X was going to be dropped off at the safe house in a few hours. In the lounge area was a bulletin board with all of the groups, with each of the member's most recent naked photo pinned onto the board. Mr. Yang sighs looking at the board, he always did have a problem with the pictures he thought that it was a bit much especially given the fact that most of the signees were underage when the pictures were taken. Nonetheless there he was staring at the board wondering who he wants to have before the week is out.

          Chen was always his favorite, in the sense that he just simply enjoyed his company, Chen wasn’t really one to be punished he was always rather quiet and laid back. Unless it came to Xiumin that’s when things escalated, the same could be said about Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

          He runs his fingers over Taeyang’s picture, he had some sort of leather collar on connected to it was a leash; around his wrists were leather restraints. He always knew that Mr. Woo was into BDSM and enjoyed having more professional pictures taken. Looking at Taeyang, Mr. Yang adjusted himself, if this was how excited he got just by looking at his picture he couldn’t imagine what it would be like when they actually face to face.

          He looks past SM’s signees as well as JYP’s, he wasn’t interested in them. Not that GOT7 were unattractive or undesirable but they weren’t his type. His eyes wander over BTS pictures; some weren’t focused as the other ones. He focuses on Hoseok’s picture; he was in the shower, the camera catching him as he turns around looking straight at the camera. He assumes this was when he was with JYP rather than Big Hit; Mr. Yang nods writing down Taeyang and Hoseok’s names down. 

          He didn’t really know exactly what he was looking for in the last person. Mr. Yim told him that he should think about making someone top him, to experience that but Mr. Yang had never had any experience with that. He usually just used toys or assaulted the men, then punished them by putting them in the darkroom or in a locker. He wasn’t even sure if it was something he was interested in, being a bottom. He shrugs then stops someone catching his eye. He could work and if it didn’t work out he could just fuck him anyways.

           Mr. Yang watches closely as Mr. Im starts to remove some of the pictures. He steps back to let the man take Heechul’s picture down as well as Namjoon’s, U-Kwon’s and Youngjae’s pictures off the board.

           “Why did you take them off?” Mr. Yang asks curiously.

            “Boss said I could have three that are just mine. Mr. Paek doesn’t want anyone touching Heechul; he’s getting more and more possessive of the man.” Mr. Im says. Mr. Yang just scoffs what a load of bullshit, this man, had only been in the company for maybe a few months and already he was the CEOs pet. He wonders what he did to deserve the man’s respect and admiration. Then he thought about Mr. Cho and the incident with Ken, Mr. Paek, and Ken was always far too close almost like a father and son. Ken was meek and not very outspoken about much of anything. Mr. Cho had backed Ken into a corner catching him without his best friend by his side. Mr. Yang who was punishing a trainee saw Mr. Im helping a very scared frightened Ken out of a room. “Boss is upstairs with Heechul and the rest of Super Junior watching. I should go, Taemin is waiting for me. Goodbye, Mr. Yang.” Mr. Im says nodding. Mr. Yang just nods back; he moves to sit on the couch. He forgot how close Taemin and Mr. Im were. Mr. Yang just shrugged it off turning on the TV to enjoy the show. Mr. Paek and Heechul had a special relationship. Well, it may not be special to Heechul but it was special to Mr. Paek. He chuckles as he sees the rest of the SM managers making their way down to the first floor.

            “What are you watching?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Boss is having a session with Heechul with the rest of Super Junior present.” Mr. Yang says. “Made coffee, it’s fresh. Join me why don’t you?” Mr. Yang says grinning at Mr. Cho and Mr. Yim. Mr. Cho just nods.

            “Go sit down, I can get you a cup. You want a shot of vodka in it this morning?” Mr. Cho says pushing Mr. Yim away.

            “Small shot.” Mr. Yim says. “I still hate the idea of someone laying a hand on one of my boys. I just got them back.” Mr. Yim says sitting on the couch pouting.

            “I know for a fact Kyuhyun and Ryeowook aren’t going to be the ones everyone wants. That’s going to be Hyukjae, Donghae, and Kangin. Maybe Sungmin.” Mr. Yang says.

            “Well still, what if a real crazy fucker gets a hold of them? Like Mr. Woo?” Mr. Yim asks shivering.

            “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Mr. Yang tells him.

            “You already have your list?” Mr. Cho asks sitting down putting the cup for Mr. Yim in front of him. Mr. Yang forgot about the note in his hand.

            “Oh, yeah.” Mr. Yang says.

            “How’d you pick?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Pictures.” Mr. Yang says pointing to the board.

            “I didn’t notice that.” Mr. Yim says. The managers turn their attention to the TV when they hear someone shouting.

 

Upstairs in the penthouse, Yesung is sitting against the wall nearly falling asleep. Siwon sighs watching as Mr. Paek is simply just talking to Heechul. Heechul seemed, disconnected from the conversation at first but Mr. Paek turned the subject to something that Heechul enjoyed. Siwon didn’t really understand much of it. He turns to Yesung, he had heard what Henry said in his statement to the media and was wondering what exactly his hyung was hiding from him.

            “Don’t ask me, Siwon,” Yesung says.

            “Ye, we just want to know,” Leeteuk says. “You know that we love you with all of our hearts. I know…I know about the abuse I just don’t know the extent.”

            “Nobody does, except for Ryeowook and…” Yesung says looking at Sungmin who just nods his head. “And Sungmin.” Siwon just sighs, he knew why Sungmin didn’t say anything, and he was always such an obedient Dongsaeng especially towards Yesung.

            “Please don’t shut us out again, hyung,” Kangin says. He remembers the time where Yesung wouldn’t talk to any of the members except when absolutely necessary. He wasn’t all that talkative, to begin with, but to have him shut them out completely hurt a lot of the members deeply. Yesung nods sniffling crawling over to Kangin laying his head in his lap.

            “It was always bad since the beginning but…Mr. Seoh…when he was hired it just fueled everything. I’d fight Mr. Park, be passed to Mr. Seoh for punishment, be passed onto Mr. Cho. There were times where I couldn’t even move my legs because it hurt so badly. Mr. Seoh, the more pain he could inflict on me the better. He would…” Yesung stops his breathing become shaky. Kangin just gently runs his fingers through Yesung’s hair, Kibum and Siwon rubbing his back soothingly. “He would force me to take two dildos at the same time, or a dildo and anal beads or some other sex toy he wanted to try out,” Yesung says. Leeteuk’s eyes widen as he grips onto the chair he was seated in anger building in him. He was their leader he was supposed to protect them. Siwon almost instantly senses the man’s distress pulling his chair closer to him.

            “Don’t you dare blame yourself, Teukkie,” Siwon says. Hankyung growls as he sees Mr. Paek start to kiss Heechul’s neck.

            “Shit, when did they bring out the wine?” Leeteuk asks. “How many glasses did he drink?”

            “I’m not sure, looks like they finished like half of the bottle. Mr. Paek only had maybe two glasses if that. He kept pouring Heechul’s glass.” Ken says.

            “Enough to get him tipsy.” Leeteuk answers. Heechul freezes in his spot on the bed feeling Mr. Paek slowly take off his bathrobe.

            “It’s different now, Heechul. Fuck.” Mr. Paek says looking at the man in front of him. “I love you, Kim Heechul. All I have ever wanted to do was to please you and pleasure you. The others don’t matter to me anymore, not like you do. After Tao, after having him back I knew. I knew it wasn’t like what you and I have. I’ve had you since you were 19. We’ve been together this long and I know I’ve hurt you. But that’s all in the past. I would be willing to add Kyung-hoon to our little thing, hell I’d even add Hankyung if you wanted. I’ll give you anything you want, just give me a chance.” Heechul gulps his head was swimming in thoughts. He didn’t understand how this man could even possibly love him. He had hurt him, but was it really hurt? He always seemed so sorry and would give him gifts and money. Heechul in his drunken state isn’t thinking straight, his mind also affected by the years of grooming. He just nods to Mr. Paek. “Show me you love me. Kiss me.” Heechul leans into Mr. Paek kissing him; he could taste something on his lips. Heechul’s tongue moves across Mr. Paek’s lips, strawberry, he tasted like strawberries. Mr. Paek grins allowing Heechul’s tongue to enter his mouth.

            “Heechul! Stop! What are you doing?!” Hankyung shouts wanting to pound on the glass but Ken stops him.

            “Ignore it.” Mr. Paek orders. Heechul continues to explore Mr. Paek’s mouth with his tongue. Heechul by this time is thinking only of his lust throwing anything and everything else out the window. It was too much for him to handle and it wasn’t like he didn’t have sex with random strangers. Sex was sex and there didn’t have to be an emotional attachment to it. Emotions just got in the way and complicated things. Heechul starts to pant tugging at Mr. Paek’s shirt. Mr. Paek pushes Heechul down onto the bed, Heechul able to grab hold of Mr. Paek’s shirt pulling it over his head throwing it off to the side.

            “Fucking hell what is he doing?!” Siwon asks. He’s holding Kibum close to him forcing his face into his shoulder to prevent him from seeing anything.

            “He’s been through this his entire adulthood, he’s been tricked and groomed by this man. Not to mention he’s drunk, and he’s horny.” Shindong says. “Sungmin, turn around.”

            “Hyung…” Sungmin starts to say. Shindong shoots him a look.

            “Turn around, please?” Shindong says. Sungmin sighs sitting down facing the wall. “Just…try and sleep.” Ken watches as the rest of the men focus all their attention on each other. Asking if they needed anything or if it was too much for them.

            “What’s your relationship with Mr. Paek?” Leeteuk asks Ken. Ken just shrugs unsure of really how to describe the relationship between the two. He knew what he was allowed to say and what he wasn’t.

            “I guess a father figure?” Ken says. “He took me in, gave me a job. Not exactly a job I wanted but a job nonetheless.” This catches Shindong’s attention.

            “What’s your name?” Shindong asks.

            “Ken.” Ken answers.

            “Your real name.” Shindong presses.

            “That is my real name,” Ken says rather reluctantly.

            “Donghee, drop it,” Leeteuk says. “For now.” Shindong nods looking to Zhou Mi remembering the threats towards him. Zhou Mi has a look of disgust and discomfort causing Shindong to turn his attention back to Mr. Paek and Heechul. Shindong instantly regrets doing so seeing Mr. Paek prepping Heechul both men fully naked and exposed. It wasn’t the first time Shindong was forced to watch this, the first time he remembers like it was yesterday because he lost his shit and put Mr. Paek in the hospital. Hankyung is trying his best not to cry resting his hand on the glass. It killed him seeing Heechul giving in like this that his mind would be so fucked up that he willingly and actively initiated it. What he wouldn’t give to just hold him in his arms telling him he was worth more. That he was loved and that Hankyung would never forget him.

            Mr. Paek was enjoying this; it seemed to him that Heechul was more engaged than ever before. Maybe he should get him drunk more often. Mr. Paek adds another finger exploring Heechul’s hole trying to find the sweet spot. Heechul grips onto the bedsheets arching his back when Mr. Paek hits it just right. Mr. Paek continues to massage Heechul’s prostate, the action causing the younger man to moan, his dick starting to harden with each thrust into the spot. Mr. Paek leans up licking Heechul’s hard dick up and down. Mr. Paek takes Heechul’s dick into his mouth while thrusting his fingers in and out of Heechul’s hole.

            “I want to taste your sweet cum.” Mr. Paek says. “I’m going to make you cum so many times. Cum for me, baby.” Heechul’s breathing is starting to increase every time Mr. Paek takes his dick into his mouth. Mr. Paek takes Heechul’s whole length spit wetting his dick, Mr. Paek using this wetness to pump Heechul’s dick. He could feel Heechul about to climax taking his length one more time before Heechul shoots his load into the back of Mr. Paek’s throat. “Good boy.” Mr. Paek says pulling his fingers out. Heechul has his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. When he opens his eyes, panic starts to overcome him, Mr. Paek was putting on a condom. Heechul starts to move backward as Mr. Paek sits down. He sees the fear in Heechul’s eyes.          

            “Don’t you trust me?” Mr. Paek asks. “I’m not going to hurt you. Never again, Heechul. I love you too much to hurt you anymore. I want you to be able to enjoy our sessions.” Mr. Paek says rubbing Heechul’s chest soothingly. “I know it’s going to take time for you to believe me. I’ll take it slow; I want us to cum together.” Mr. Paek says kissing Heechul hard on the mouth climbing on top of him. Heechul wiggles underneath him the action too much for him as he shuts his eyes tight. Mr. Paek sighs climbing off Heechul. “Did you want to top me? Would that be better?” Heechul opens his eyes looking at Mr. Paek.

            “Top?” Heechul asks tentatively.

            “Yes, baby, top.” Mr. Paek says. “I’d let you do it.”

            “I don’t know…maybe another time?” Heechul says. He didn’t feel he could do that tonight. But the thought that Mr. Paek would let him confuses yet intrigues him. Mr. Paek nods smiling softly, he climbs back on the bed moving Heechul’s hair out of his face.

            “Anything for you.” Mr. Paek says. Siwon growls from behind the glass.

            “Jesus he is fucking with his head!” Siwon says. Kibum goes to look, Siwon gently pushing his head back onto his shoulder. “Don’t look, Kibummie.” Kibum nods slowly closing his eyes, his hands wrapped around Siwon’s neck. Yesung moves to sit in Kangin’s lap, Kangin wrapping his hands around Yesung’s waist holding him closely. Leeteuk stands up from his chair, Yesung moving to sit on one leg of Kangin’s so Leeteuk can sit on the other. Shindong has moved chairs so that Zhou Mi can sit down beside Hankyung. He knew that the other man would be more of a comfort than Shindong. Those two were always close. Shindong turns his head to see Sungmin lying on his side snoring softly. Shindong then turns his attention to Ken, something about him was familiar. He watched as the man scrunches up his face there was a hint of disgust and guilt in his eyes.

            “I’ll be gentle; you tell me if it hurts, okay?” Shindong hears Mr. Paek says. He was never gentle with Ken, not once during their time together did he give two shits about how Ken felt only worrying about himself. Heechul seemed to have that effect on people, getting them to care. Not that Ken cared, he was glad the abuse was done for him.

             It was only after Ken offered Tao up as a potential replacement that he knew the abuse was finished. He became a bodyguard, an assistant to Mr. Paek bringing his favorites back to the penthouse. Ken only had one person that he felt the urge to protect and that was Kris. Mr. Paek saw this and took advantage of it threatening Kris every time that Ken acted out. Never in a million years did Ken think he was going to act on that but he did. He raped and punished Kris in front of Ken for 2 days. The guilt and pain Ken felt pushed him over the edge and he tried to kill himself. He woke up in the hospital with Mr. Paek by his side. Mr. Paek was so apologetic and seemed genuinely upset and angry at himself for doing what he did. He said that it would never happen again if Ken liked someone he promised he wouldn’t hurt them.

             Fast forward a few years and Ken happened to just meet Xiumin at the recording studio. Ken was picking up Taemin but had to wait and so he struck up a conversation with him. Xiumin was so easy to talk to, but he spotted Mr. Park and his eyes went wide. Ken was filled with anger that someone was touching this poor man. He told Mr. Paek about it and he said he would talk to Mr. Park about it.

             Ken turns his attention back to the current situation. Hankyung looks like he is about to be sick, Zhou Mi talking to him softly in Chinese. He couldn’t be sure but it sounded like a nursery rhyme of sorts. Ken now understands why Mr. Paek was kissing Heechul all over. Mr. Paek mistakenly puts his hand over Heechul’s left wrist causing the man to start to pull away. Any small movement, anything to remind him of what Mr. Paek has done to him in the past caused the man to panic and move away thinking he was in danger. Mr. Paek moves his hand to intertwine it with Heechul’s.

            “Are you ready for me?” Mr. Paek asks. Heechul just nods putting his hand on Mr. Paek’s hip.

           Ken was glad the four men left, he would have heard Donghae and Eunhyuk crying, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook wouldn’t have been able to handle it probably getting sick halfway through. Both Kangin and Hankyung were sniffling, Siwon just looked angry. He watches Leeteuk as his eyes shift to each and every member present. It annoyed Ken how strong he was. He secretly hopes that someone here breaks him a bit. Ken catches himself, what was he talking about? He wasn’t like them, he was nothing like the rest of them…but maybe he was?

           “Ah fuck, this is so screwed up!” Zhou Mi says finally breaking his silence. Heechul was moving his body with each thrust Mr. Paek did. His breath caught in his throat out instead comes out a loud moan. Ken turns his attention to the man on the floor who starts to cry his eyes still shut. Leeteuk stands up going over to Sungmin.

           “Minnie?” Leeteuk asks. “Minnie, it’s okay, you are okay.”

           “Don’t let them take them, what if they don’t come back?” Sungmin asks.

           “It’s okay, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are safe,” Leeteuk says. He simply just sits behind the man continuing to talk to him.

           “Twice, this is twice!” Siwon shouts. Ken knew what that meant. He looks out the window as Mr. Paek collapses onto Heechul’s chest still inside him. Heechul’s stomach coated in his own cum.

           “Ken?” Mr. Paek says after a few moments of rest. Ken pushes the button in order for Mr. Paek to hear him.

           “Yes, sir?” Ken asks.

           “Have Luhan go with Monsta X, drug him if you have to. Make sure to tell the managers that are taking them that Luhan can have any of them he wants, he is a special one, and he deserves a little treat.”

           “Yes, sir. Do you want me to escort Super Junior back to the dorm?” Ken asks.

           “Yes, if you could. I’ll keep Heechul for a little while longer.” Mr. Paek says. Siwon pulls Kibum up giving Ken a death stare as he tries to reach for him.

           “I understand, sir,” Ken says. Zhou Mi picks up Sungmin putting him on his back, letting Sungmin cling onto his shirt. Ken leads the rest of the men out of the penthouse into the elevator; he has to pull Hankyung in before he goes to Heechul. When they reach the first floor, there is a group of Stone Music managers looking at the board. Mr. Kim looks at Leeteuk, Mr. Khang looking at Kangin who are next to each other, Siwon, Yesung and Kibum behind Hankyung and Zhou Mi. Ken just grins stopping the three.

           “I see your picture is pretty much up to date, do you get it taken often? Kind of sad I couldn’t see what you look like with your dick hard.” Mr. Kim says to Leeteuk. “We don’t have many older signees, I’d love to fuck a man with a little bit of experience.”

           “Get the fuck away from him!” Siwon growls. Kangin holds onto Leeteuk’s hand. Mr. Khang was looking him up and down licking his lips; he then looks at Hankyung nodding.

           “I heard you were a virgin, at least when it comes to abuse, is that true?” Mr. Khang asks. Kangin just nods looking at the ground. “Not for very much longer, boo bear.”

           “Go on back to the dorm, rest up some, Leeteuk you will be called with the rest of the oldest in about 3 hours.” Mr. Yang says.

           “For the pictures?” Leeteuk asks.

           “Yeah, just remember to listen to Mr. Yoon.” Mr. Yang says. He hated punishing Leeteuk, knowing what he went through as a child; he didn’t want to make anything worse for him.

           “I will,” Leeteuk says. Ken leads the men out of the building back to their own dorm. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are sleeping on the couch, Donghae making breakfast with Eunhyuk sitting at the table reading. “I thought I told you two to rest,” Leeteuk says.

           “Yeah well, we couldn’t,” Eunhyuk says. He watches as Zhou Mi lays Sungmin down next to Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. “Zhou Mi, how are you?”

           “Doing okay, given what we just witnessed.” Zhou Mi says.

           “How bad was it?” Donghae asks.

           “Bad,” Shindong says. “Got Heechul drunk, then Heechul gave in and they fucked.”

           “You mean like…” Donghae starts to say unable to finish his sentence a lump in his throat.

           “Made him orgasm, twice,” Hankyung says.

           “Fuck,” Eunhyuk says.

           “Come on, I’ll run you two a bath,” Siwon says grabbing Leeteuk and Kibum’s hands. “You two can help me,” Siwon says gesturing Yesung and Kangin to follow. The new pair starts their climb up the stairs.

 

Back at the manager’s dorm, Mr. Yim and Mr. Cho both looking at the board. For whatever reason the Stone Music manager’s wanted older men, focusing on mainly Super Junior and Big Bang. Mr. Cho already knew who Mr. Yim was going to want; all of them would be the maknae probably. He always did like to target the youngest. Mr. Cho usually just impulsively picked whoever he wanted to fuck that day. He didn’t realize Siwon was going to be a nice surprise, even though he did have a moment of regret, he was proud of himself. Scaring and scarring such a strong-willed individual is no easy feat and yet Mr. Cho did it after one assault. He watches as Mr. Seoh comes over.

            “Look who's back. You miss us?” Mr. Yim asks.

            “You? Never.” Mr. Seoh says sarcastically. “How are you, Dong-Hyun?”

            “Bored without my boys.” Mr. Yim says sighing. “I missed them last night.”

            “We get to have someone tonight.” Mr. Seoh says. “I’m getting closer to Taeil I can feel it.”

            “Still have that obsession, huh?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Say or think what you will, we belong together.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Cho just rolls his eyes. He wasn’t going to judge; Mr. Paek was the same way with Heechul. Given the fact that Mr. Paek personally hired Mr. Seoh to stop the first generation members from saying anything and to make sure the second generation stayed in line, Mr. Cho wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

            He watches as Mr. Seoh looks at the board focusing on one Super Junior member in particular. Kibum was always an obedient little shit that did what he was told and nobody could touch. Nothing angered the managers more than a member being untouched. Regardless if the man needed to be punished, Kibum would be his by the end of the week. See how he reacts to being held down and touched. Just the thought got Mr. Seoh excited that he could feel the tightness in his jeans.

           He then ponders on which company he’d never had the opportunity to be a part of. He tried desperately to get into YG but they somehow knew by looking at him that Mr. Woo wouldn’t get along with him, they were too similar. Both used toys and BDSM as a punishment. He always did like Daesung and Seungri; he decides on Daesung, Seungri was too young and far too easy to break. He enjoyed the tough gentlemen where he had to actually work to get them to break. He also decides on Mark, he usually wasn’t into the oldest ones. Second or third oldest seemed to be his type. Yesung, Suho, and Yoongi were examples of this. Mr. Cho looks at Mr. Seoh’s list noticing they have the same person.

           “Looks like both you and I want Daesung.” Mr. Cho says. “Can’t say for sure that’s who I want, it might change.”

           “It usually does.” Mr. Yim says. Mr. Cho looks at his list and nods, youngest members as he suspected. “I do hope my boys accept these three into our family. I really would hate for them to feel ignored or unloved.” Mr. Yim says sighing. He always worried about jealousy; he saw what it did to Mr. Yoon. His boys meant more to him than anyone else in his life. And while he did have his favorite he always tried and kept it as equal as possible. He didn’t see it as abuse; he didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. “I’m going shopping; do any of you want to come with?”

           “Shopping for what?” Mr. Cho asks.

           “Gifts, for our slumber party.” Mr. Yim says.

           “We gonna go to a BDSM store? I need some new toys.” Mr. Seoh asks. “Hyun, what do you need?” Mr. Seoh asks turning to Mr. Yang.

           “Rope and any other thing I can use to tie them up with.” Mr. Yang says working over the stove.

           “What are you making?” Mr. Seoh asks.

           “Waffles and pancakes.” Mr. Yang says.

           “We’re headed out, you sure you don’t need anything else?” Mr. Seoh asks.

           “No, that’s all I need.” Mr. Yang says. The JYP managers make their way downstairs turning their attention to the board. He must say that the one didn’t look like a manager at all, he looked out of place. It didn’t take Mr. Ro long to know who he wanted, he already knew from watching the other companies closely. He was one of the many managers that took advantage of the shared system. Truth be told he missed Xiumin, the man was small and easy to subdue, he knew Sungmin would be as well and something about Jin intrigued the man. The other two needed pairs, that’s the way they worked. Mr. Mun forced them to have sex and Dr. Lee got off on assaulting them in front of each other. Usually, it was best if they were partners or best friends. Dr. Lee just enjoyed seeing the anguish and just how much it hurt the other by watching him force himself onto the person. It made him that much more aroused.

           Mr. Woo makes his way down the stairs, chuckling seeing all of the other managers immediately tense up. He often had that effect on people; he enjoyed hurting people, which usually set people on edge. He stands in front of the board pondering, admiring. He wanted to take his time. Look at all the GOT7 boys, his eyes keep coming back to Jackson. Something about him was inviting, warm, childlike. He was relatively fit, not the oldest or the youngest. He fit Mr. Woo’s type. The next one did as well, although part of him just wanted to hear the older man scream, he had heard Kangin was new to this whole thing. He loved breaking in new people. The last one wasn’t anything near his type; he was pretty which is what caught Mr. Woo’s attention. He didn’t feel the urge to hurt this one, just be in his presence was simply enough to satisfy Mr. Woo. And his name rolled off the tongue, Jaehyo, such a beautiful name.

           Heechul slowly makes his way out of the elevator, looking down at his feet, ignoring the stares coming from the other men. He felt dirty, disgusting, and tired. He makes his way out of the manager’s dorm into the shared dorm. Hankyung pauses before he wraps Heechul in a hug, the older man sobbing into his shoulder.

           “Heechul?” Leeteuk asks taking Heechul’s hands. “I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything.” Heechul blinks looking at Leeteuk confused. “Stay there, you are blocking the camera. Mr. Im, the manager is an undercover agent. This is all going to be over soon, we just have to survive until the police decide to storm the place. The worst is over.” Leeteuk says. If only that were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning these next 15-20 chapters are going to be tough, they will be full of abuse, punishments, and more. I hope you don't mind me focusing on Super Junior the past few chapters I promise the others will also have time as well. I have a feeling 2PM might also make an appearance you'll just have to wait and see what their role is in all of this. Comments are gold and kudos mean a lot! These managers are my own characters, they have their own stories, their own sick twisted fantasies and they are each unique in the way they process, justify and feel about the abuse they give out. I really wanted to dive a little deeper into why and how they think about everything.


	45. The Investigation Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu is brought in because his band-mates are missing but he ends up helping in another way as well. He has a vivid flashback of the first abuse session with Mr. Ro at JYP. Detectives have a plan but how long will it take for them to act, will it be too late for the others at the SM grounds outside Seoul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic non-con coming up just thought I'd warn you.

Shownu is pacing back and forth at the police station. Ever since this investigation started more and more people were coming out and more and more were going missing. Shownu felt sick to his stomach when he found the dorm empty when he returned. He called out to his lovers and he knew something wasn’t right, they would have certainly greeted him especially Hyungwon. He called the company and managers. He wasn’t sure if they were safe, the thought of them being in danger, of them being hurt. He stops pacing when he sees JYP exit a room. What was he doing here? Shownu tries his best not to eavesdrop but he can’t help himself.

            “Look, I understand that you want to clear your name, but when it comes to situations like this, speaking to the public is not a good idea. They could retaliate and potentially harm the very people you want to protect. Revenge never ends well.” The detective tells him. It looks like there were also FBI agents involved as well. This didn’t surprise Shownu since there were US citizens that were involved in JYP and some of the other companies as well.

            “I just want my company back. I want this abuse to end for my boys. I want all of them put away so I can start rebuilding and helping my signees deal with the abuse that happened to them. I still feel guilt over not knowing. I was spread too thin and I let things happen.” JYP says.

            “I know, and you will. You’ll get that chance soon.” The detective says. “Our mission in this is to have as little casualties as possible. These victims have endured too much and we don’t want to go swinging and potentially hurt them as well.” Shownu looks down as a detective approaches him.

            “Come with me.” The detective says. Shownu follows after him into a room. A computer is set up with a projector projecting on the white sheet on the wall. “We believe that your bandmates are being kept by SM entertainment in a safe house. We are currently trying to gain access to the live stream but no luck so far. We do however have some of JYP’s audio and visual collections. The only problem is we can’t tell whose voices belong to whom. We are bringing in another JYP group…” The detective says trying to get Shownu up to speed, before Shownu interrupts. 

            “I can help,” Shownu says.

            “Are you sure you want to do that?” The detective asks.

            “Yes, it’s…I want to.” Shownu says. He just nods pulling out a seat for Shownu. The man at the computer plays the first clip.

            “Stand up straight, eyes ahead. Now I am going to undress you, I need you to be completely still.”

            “That’s Mr. Ro. He is the current CEO and used to be lead manager.” Shownu says.

            “Sir, if you could just…” A boy says.

            “That’s Jo Kwon,” Shownu says. “A very young Jo Kwon.”

            “Did I ask you to speak?!” Mr. Ro screams. There seems to be somewhat of a scuffle between two or three people.

            “I thought we had an agreement! No touching them until they are 18 or older! I don’t care what you do to me just leave them alone!”

            “That’s Jay Park,” Shownu says.

            “Yeah, well the agreement is off the table, I can’t wait any longer for him.” Mr. Ro says. Shownu sighs when he hears sobbing in the background. “Okay, how about this? I won’t touch him, but he has to be present during our sessions.”

            “What?!” Jay screams.

            “It’s either he’s present or I touch him.” Mr. Ro says.

            “Jun-ho, you have to trust me, it is better this way,” Jay says.

            “I’m scared, hyung.” Jun Ko says meekly.

            “I know. I know you are. But I’ll be there the whole time, please, don’t cry.” Jay says.

            “This has to be back when they were still one group. They split them up because Jo Kwon was getting too damaged by all of the abuse and couldn’t handle being around Mr. Ro anymore. They told him that he could pick others to go with him and he wanted Jay and Jun but they became Mr. Ro’s favorites. In the end, 2 PM was taken away from Mr. Ro and put with Mr. Mun.” Shownu explains.

            “Jo Kwon is the one that used to work with Big Hit.” The man in front of the computer says. “Jay Park made the statement about how the abuse never stopped for Jun-Ko.”

            “Mr. Ro won’t ever let him leave,” Shownu says. He gasps when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up to see Jo Kwon, Jay Park, and Changmin at the door. Shownu quickly reaches his feet bowing to them.

            “How you doing, kiddo?” Jay Park asks. Shownu shrugs.

            “I guess, okay, hyung,” Shownu says. “I still want to help,” Shownu says turning to the detective.

            “Okay, why don’t you all have a seat and we can move on to the next one.” The detective says. “I’m detective Kim Hyun-Joon by the way.”

            “So it worked? Jun-Ko was able to get it?” Jay Park asks.

            “Yeah, he did well. Although the managers are all gone so that helps a bit too. Ben is there as well. The other two are at the SM grounds.” Hyun-Joon says. “These are all from earlier I’m assuming this is when JYP was CEO at the time,” Hyun-Joon says. “B, play the next clip.” The man behind the computer nods typing into the computer playing the next audio file. Shownu cocks his head, it was Mr. Ro again, he was sure of that. No matter how many years had passed he still remembered that voice, still dreamt about that voice, his hands begin to shake, Jo Kwon picking up on this, laying his hand on Shownu’s comfortingly. He could hear a voice in the background but he couldn’t quite make it out. Jay Park closes his eyes forcing the tears welling up in his eyes to stream down his face.

            “Min Seok.” Jay Park says his voice wavering ever so slightly. “Can’t be for certain but I’m assuming Day6 is also present, sounds like this was still during their training. Well, that’s what he called it. They probably were bound and gagged together.”

            “This is half the fucking company,” B says. “How in the fuck did it go on for this long?”

            “I don’t know. This Mr. Ro is good at manipulating and grooming his victims. They all are.” Hyun-Joon says. “Next clip.” It takes Shownu a minute to grasp what he is hearing. He is sick to his stomach again, the memories suddenly entering his mind again.

 

_“On your knees, boy.” Mr. Ro said._

_“What are you going to do to me?” Shownu asked. Shownu was forced onto his knees._

_“Stay there until I come back, if I see you moved an inch, I will make sure you don’t walk for a week.” Mr. Ro said. He walked away out of the room leaving Shownu to sit there. He was terrified; Mr. Mun had given him to Mr. Ro after Shownu defied him one too many times. Shownu was shaking by the time Mr. Ro returned. “Shirt, off.” Shownu paused but did as he was told. “Remove your pants and underwear.”_

_“Please. Please, don’t do this.” Shownu begged._

_“I’m not going to ask you again, Hyunwoo.” Mr. Ro said. Shownu fumbled with his belt, pushing his pants off moving now to his underwear. He stripped them off, his hands instantly covering his penis. “Now, lay on your stomach, flat.” Shownu at this point was panicked he knew what went on in this room. He wasn’t stupid; he knew exactly what was coming. Tears are streaming down his face as he lays on the ground a lump in his throat. He heard Mr. Ro contemplating something. “Turn over, I want to see you.” Shownu flinched as Mr. Ro threatened to kick him, Shownu flipped over onto his back, his front fully in view now. “Arms at your sides. I don’t know why you are being so modest. You have a very nice body, Hyunwoo, you should be proud of it.” Mr. Ro said as he ran his hand over Shownu’s stomach, up his chest, Shownu sobbed, as he feels Mr. Ro starting to kiss his stomach, his finger circling his nipple. “I think you are the first, Hyunwoo, you are the first one I want to make sure enjoys our time together. To think you don’t know the joys of sex yet. Let me teach you. Let me show you. But after this session is when that begins.” Shownu shook his head, Mr. Ro sighed straddling Shownu. He stripped himself of his shirt, laying against Shownu their bare chests touching. Shownu sobbed even harder as Mr. Ro started to kiss Shownu’s neck._

_“Please! Please, get off me!” Shownu screamed getting all the more desperate._

_“I can see why Mr. Mun was annoyed with you. We have time to make you feel good; I must remember why and how we got here in the first place. You were bad, you fought, you yelled and you defied Mr. Mun. This first time is a sign, a warning of how bad I can make it. No training this weekend, I’m going to give it to you raw. Next time I won’t be so harsh, but I need you to know what I am capable of. You will bleed, you will be sore, you’ll be bruised but it goes away with time.” Mr. Ro explained. Shownu didn’t know what any of this meant, he was only 19. He had only now figured out he was gay. He started to push Mr. Ro away when suddenly his arms are above his head. He looked behind him and noticed that there were two semi-circles sticking up out of the ground, his arms are tied to those circles. Shownu’s panic was at an all-time high, as he pulled at the restraints. He wasn’t sure if anybody would be able to hear him scream he was pretty sure this room was sound proof. But he tried anyway._

_“HELP! HELP!” Shownu screamed._

_“Usually I’d gag you, but nobody is going to hear you tonight, boy. I get to hear you scream.” Mr. Ro said. Shownu began to kick his legs, as he sees Mr. Ro stand to remove his pants and boxers. Shownu was trying hard to keep his breathing under control. He can feel Mr. Ro spread his legs; Mr. Ro has his penis up against Shownu’s entrance. Mr. Ro seemed reluctant at first but then thrust his dick into Shownu’s hole. Shownu screamed out in pain, the pressure and lack of lubrication sending shock waves of pain throughout his whole body. He could feel the wetness already but he was too afraid to look. Mr. Ro stops for a moment for the pain to pass just a smidge before he started to thrust again, Shownu at this point is unable to fight back, unable to cry, the pain was too much, it was paralyzing. He felt his body go limp, his mind turned off. He can’t hear anything, see anything, it’s as if his body and mind have completely shut off. Until he felt Mr. Ro pull out, something wet, warm and sticky inside him. Shownu after a while turned onto his side and threw up, the blood and semen pooling underneath him too much for him. “I’ll let one of your friends take care of you. I will see you later, Hyunwoo. It will be different next time. I promise.” Mr. Ro said kissing Shownu on the cheek running his hand through Shownu’s hair._

When Shownu comes out of it, he looks around confused, his stomach hurt, his back hurt, his throat and eyes hurt. Everything hurt. 

            “Get him some water.” A detective says. “Hey, kid.”

            “What happened?” Shownu asks.

            “The clip they played was of an abuse session of yours, your first one I’m assuming. We told them to turn it off when we figured it out, but it was too late you were so into the flashback that you fell off your chair, you crawled backward bumping your back into the wall hard. Then you threw up. You were crying hysterically. You really scared us.” Jo Kwon says.

            “I’m sorry,” Shownu says.

            “Don’t apologize; you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s them, they should be sorry.” Jay Park says.

            “Sir?” A woman asks the detective.

            “Yes, what is it?” The detective asks.

            “Some of the Monsta X members were able to escape, three are still missing.” The woman says.

            “Wonho? Hyungwon?” Shownu asks.

            “Wonho was found, but the other one is still missing I’m afraid. The others missing are um…a… Im Chang-Kyun and Lee Jooheon.” The woman says.

            “I’m almost certain that someone must have dropped them off or something because there is no way they would leave the three youngest there on their own. Especially not this group.” The detective says. “Take him to the break room and make sure he is okay.”

            “Is Wonho okay? Was he hurt?” Shownu asks being helped up by Changmin.

            “No, he’s being brought here with the others.” The woman says. “We are close to finding the safe house we just have to be careful on how to arrest them without anyone letting other managers know.”

            “Thank you, Sun. Good work.” The detective says. Shownu sees his badge hanging off his neck.

            “I apologize for getting sick Detective Kang,” Shownu says bowing to him.

            “It’s quite alright, it isn’t your fault. You have helped us a lot and I think you’ll continue to do so.” Detective Kang says. “Get some rest before your friends arrive.”

            “Thank you, sir,” Shownu says bowing again walking out of the room his hyung’s right beside him. Detective Kang touches the bridge of his nose. The police had a plan, a plan to infiltrate each company at the exact same time on the exact same day. Each team had a specific company they were in charge of. They knew what the plan was; they were just waiting for the right moment to strike. The managers would be behind bars before the week was out, but the real question would the damage already be done?   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The detectives know how important it is to do things right, they storm JYP, YG, SM or Stone before they storm where the managers are all at it could lead to a very bad situation where they may never see any of the idols or managers again. The only way Shownu was able to survive the year that he was with Mr. Ro was because he disconnected and Dissociated from the abuse itself. When he heard his own voice it thrust him back into it because he didn't remember it so it was as if he was reliving it again.


	46. First Day of Filming Part 1: The Oldest is Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oldest members are taken to the photo room where TOP speaks his mind and Leeteuk is the center of the photo. What happens when a manager gets his hands on him after the photo shoot is done?

Leeteuk is sitting at the table with Sungmin and Ryeowook, Siwon and Kangin both upstairs with Yesung. He didn’t want Yesung here for this, he didn’t want either of the other two here for this either. Donghae and Eunhyuk are in the garden with some of the other groups.

            “I need you to write down everything you know Yesung and Hyukjae have been through. Then I want you to write down everything that has happened to you, Sungmin.” Leeteuk says looking at them both handing them a pad of paper. “I need to know everything, if I or any of the rest of us is going to survive this, we need to know everything.”

            “I understand, hyung,” Sungmin says.

            “If you need a break take one, but I want at least half done by the time I get done with the photo session.” Leeteuk orders. Ryeowook just grins then looking down at the paper when Leeteuk looks at him. “What?”

            “I guess I just missed having you bossing me around,” Ryeowook says. Leeteuk chuckles patting Ryeowook on the back.

            “Missed you too, Wookie,” Leeteuk says. He stands up when he hears his name over the speaker. “I’ll be back; they should stay upstairs for a while. I told them no snacks and no sweets if they did.”

            “Be careful, hyung,” Sungmin says.

            “I will,” Leeteuk says. He makes it outside with Onew. Jin, Xiumin, Taeil, Mark, and TOP are all filing out of their dorm. Jin had what looked like a bouncy ball, bouncing it. Mark chuckles as he sees Quin folding his arms at the entrance of the main building looking rather annoyed.

            “What’s wrong, Quin?” Mark asks.

            “They got me doing freaking guard duty. Do I look like a guard to you?” Quin asks scoffing. “Unbelievable.” Nick opens the doors for them. “And my triplet got the good work!”

            “Not my fault you are so grumpy and authoritative,” Nick says.

            “Grumpy? Who are you calling grumpy?!” Quin yells after him as each of the boys follow after Nick.

            “I love giving him a hard time,” Nick says chuckling. Taeil fixes his glasses, pulling Kyung’s jacket closer to him, the AC was blasting but he was always cold. Kyung wore it last night during bed and Zico wore it this morning so it smells like them. They knew it would give him comfort, they always knew when and how to comfort him.

             Jin squeezes the bouncy ball nervously as the group enters the large photo room. Leeteuk and Onew are the first to enter. Mr. Yoon looks annoyed about something.

             “I told you I only need one assistant from each company and I have already picked them.” Mr. Yoon says. “Having all of you present is not going to make my job easier, in fact, it’ll make it that much harder.”

              “Relax, Mr. Yoon, we will leave. Send these ones to the rooms when they are done.” Mr. Paek says. “Let Seung-Hyun leave, Mr. Kim can have our Jeong-su first.” Onew looks at Mr. Paek then back at Leeteuk who is currently looking at the ground solemnly. “Be on your best behavior for him, Jeong. Have fun.” Mr. Paek says pulling the rest of the managers out of the room.

              “First things first, I need you all to undress, fully undress. After that, hair and makeup will come touch you up a bit, and then I’ll give you all your props.” Mr. Yoon says.

              “Props?” Mark asks.

              “Calendars work better when each month has a theme, January I figured it would be a good month to thank first responders, some of you will be firefighters, some cops and the rest paramedics.” Mr. Yoon explains.

              “Cool.” TOP says. “I get to be a cop right?”

              “Given how you look, yeah, cop will work.” Mr. Yoon says chuckling. Leeteuk starts to rub his hands on his legs nervously. He didn’t want to think what awaited him afterward, it scared him. Onew must have picked up on this.

              “Hey, Teukkie, relax, okay? We have time to think of a plan or something, okay?” Onew says. Leeteuk shakes his head.

              “No, I’ll be fine. I can handle it.” Leeteuk says. Onew growls lowly at the older man but drops it knowing it wouldn’t do any good arguing with him. Suho and Leeteuk were always so quick to protect not thinking about what exactly they were getting themselves into until it was too late. Taeil, Jin, and Mark are undressing, TOP listening to everything the managers inside the room are talking about.

              “So no abuse sessions during the day? You requested that and they agreed?” Mr. Ko asks.

              “Yes, they agreed.” Mr. Yoon says. “I can’t have them bruised and bloody and sore during the photo shoot.”

              “So it’ll most likely happen at night, during dinner and after?” Mr. Wu asks.

              “Yes, that is what I’m assuming.” Mr. Im says.

              “Well, how in the fuck do we stop it from happening at all? Can we do anything?” Mr. Ko asks.

              “That’s the thing, I don’t know if we can stop it.” Mr. Wu says. “Not without getting more of them hurt and upsetting all the managers to the point where they lose their tempers. I know this is hard and that we all want to do something to stop it but time is running out for the rest of them and it’ll be over soon.”

              “I fucking hate this.” Mr. Yoon says.

              “I can see if I can get a few off the wall as well like Mr. Im was able to do.” Mr. Ko says. “But after what happened with Monsta X I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

              “It’s worth a shot. The fewer people hurt the better.” Mr. Im says. Nick gulps picking up one of the props.

              “Are these real guns?” Nick asks.

              “No, but the managers do have them. Some are real, some are fakes.” Mr. Yoon says. He waits patiently for the hair and makeup team to do their work. It doesn’t take them long; Mr. Yoon didn’t want their beautiful faces to be smothered with makeup like they usually are for professional photos. “TOP and Onew, come here in front of the backdrop.” TOP just nods moving to stand in front of the grayish blue backdrop. Onew stands next to him uncomfortably. “I’m going to need you to have a little space in between you, stand on the sides here.” Mr. Yoon moves Onew to the right then moving TOP to the left. Mr. Yoon takes a step back thinking for a moment. “I’m going to go with a side profile for you two, the question is do I want you to be facing each other?” Mr. Yoon contemplates. “Okay well, it is quite obvious that Onew’s best asset is his backside so I think he should probably be facing the door.” Onew turns around facing the door. “Yeah, that works perfectly. That way you can rest the ax on the ground and lean on it.”

                 “I’m a firefighter?” Onew asks.

                 “I figured it suited you most, you look like someone who would go inside a burning building and rescue a kitten.” Mr. Yoon says. Onew laughs at that, he loved animals, well he really loved all living things. “Hey! You get your prop after I get done placing you all.”

                 “But it looks so cool.” TOP complains.

                 “Will, you just have some patience, Seung-Hyun?” Mr. Wu says chuckling. TOP mumbles something incoherently.

                 “Jin, Minseok, Taeil, and Mark I want you four together. Taeil and Minseok in the middle.” Mr. Yoon says.

                 “Do you want me to remove my glasses?” Taeil asks.

                 “No, no need to do that, it'll look fine besides I think you look better with them on.” Mr. Yoon says. Taeil just nods fixing his glasses yet again. “Jin, Mark switch places.” Mark moves to be in front of Taeil whereas Jin is in front of Minseok. “Minseok, Taeil, Bridge the gap don’t be afraid to get close.” Minseok is the first to rest up against Taeil their butts and backs touching. “Mark rest your right hand on Taeil’s right shoulder.” He figured the more specific he got the better it would go. He has to remember that they weren’t used to being directed like this, at least he didn’t think they were. Jin blushes almost instinctively resting his hands on Minseok’s hips. “Good, Jin, good.” Mr. Yoon says. Mr. Yoon turns to Leeteuk who is standing behind him awkwardly.

                  “Where do you want me?” Leeteuk asks.

                  “Can I position you?” Mr. Yoon asks. Leeteuk just nods. Mr. Yoon grabs his hands gently leading him to the floor backdrop which is also grayish blue. Leeteuk lets Mr. Yoon sit him down. “On your knees.” Mr. Yoon says. Leeteuk does as he is told and sits on his knees; he pushes Leeteuk backward, Leeteuk resting his hands against the cold backdrop. Leeteuk flinches when he feels Mr. Yoon start to spread his legs apart. “I’m sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

                  “No, I just…was not expecting it,” Leeteuk says. “I’m the center then?”

                  “Yes, since you are the oldest.” Mr. Yoon says.

                  “Does that mean I have to be hard?” Leeteuk asks. He could hear the low incoherent grumbles coming from TOP.

                  “No, but rest on your hands at least for now and then we’ll have you put the baton behind your neck. We just have to get a good look at you.” Mr. Yoon says spreading Leeteuk’s legs even further.

                  “For fuck's sake does it have to be this fucking graphic?” TOP asks. He seemed rather upset about the whole thing. “Who in the hell is going to buy this anyways? Knowing what goes on here and shit.”

                  “Seung-Hyun! That’s enough!” Mr. Wu shouts at him.

                  “I am sorry you feel that way but I am only doing what is asked of me.” Mr. Yoon says. “I am not at liberty to defy these people. As much as I want to.” Mr. Yoon grabs a police hat handing it to TOP, handing him a fake gun as well. “I am trying to make this as painless and abuse free as possible. I know it’s not something you want to do and I wish you didn’t have to. But we are both unable to get out of this situation, so cooperate with me, please?”

                  “Alright, fine.” TOP says. “Cool, I get a gun.”

                  “Do you know how to use one?” Nick asks curiously.

                  “Yeah, know how to load it, unload, pull the safety, and take it apart.” TOP says. “I went through a training course before I signed with YG, parents thought I’d make a good cop and I enjoyed the course a lot but it wasn’t something I wanted to do for the rest of my life. The thought of others shooting at me is what turned me off.” Mr. Yoon grins putting a helmet onto Taeil’s head. It fits perfectly which makes him laugh. It was supposed to be a part of a kid’s firefighter Halloween costume.

                  “You get this.” Mr. Yoon says. He turns to Minseok putting a stethoscope around his neck.

                  “Cool, thanks,” Xiumin says. He freezes in his place, Jin almost instantly feeling him tense up. “Is that a Taser?”

                  “Relax, Minseok, its fake.” Mr. Yoon says comfortingly.

                  “Are you….are you sure?” Xiumin asks.

                  “I’m sure.” Mr. Yoon says. “I would never put you or anyone else in this room in danger.”

                  “You can tell if it’s a real one by the little probes at the end of it, this one doesn’t have any probes,” Nick says pointing it out to him. “Does this go to Jin or Mark?”

                  “Mark.” Mr. Yoon says. “Jin is a paramedic; I think he was a doctor in one of their videos.”

                  “Dope.” Everyone answers him. Jin turns bright red blushing brightly. Mr. Yoon hands Jin an orange bag. He then goes over to Onew putting the red ax part on the ground, Onew able to grip onto the handle.

                  “So this is real,” Onew says trying to lift the ax off the ground unable to do so because of how heavy it is.

                  “It’s okay right?” Mr. Yoon asks.

                  “Yeah, it’s fine,” Onew says leaning on it slightly. Mr. Yoon smiles down at Leeteuk who was waiting patiently. He hands him a black police baton, his hands on the ends of it, resting it up against the back of his neck. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but Leeteuk expected he’d have to switch positions during the shoot at some point.

                  “Alright, let’s get started.” Mr. Yoon says.

  (couldn't find a shirtless photo of Taeil so I just put this together without him)

After almost an hour and a half of shooting, Leeteuk is led to Mr. Kim’s room. He had to practically declaw Onew off of his arm. Then Seung-Hyun decided he would offer himself go first and Leeteuk was having none of that. Maybe after Leeteuk, this manager wouldn’t want anyone else. If it kept other people safe he could handle it. He is stopped by Ken who is leading the youngest members towards the photo room. Kyuhyun looks at him worriedly before hugging him tightly.

            “Stay strong, hyung. Be safe.” Kyuhyun says.

            “You too, Mr. Yoon isn’t all that bad,” Leeteuk says. Ken has to pull Kyuhyun out of Leeteuk’s arms. He is pushed into a room, hearing the lock click. He looks around; it was a fairly large room, a small bathroom inside, but no bed just a very large couch. Leeteuk stands there hands in his pockets. He hears the door of the bathroom open, there is a lump in his throat, this was the same man that Eunhyuk had encountered the night they expressed their love to Kangin.

            “Why don’t you have a seat?” Mr. Kim says sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Leeteuk sits on the opposite side of the couch nervously. “You know, I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you that first day we arrived. I wanted to wait, savor the time apart so that when I did have you it would be so much more fulfilling.” Mr. Kim says moving towards Leeteuk slowly and methodically. Leeteuk goes to stand but is blocked, trapped within the arms of this man.

            “Which company do you work for?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Stone music.” Mr. Kim says. Leeteuk nods, he was the one that was requesting the older men.

            “Why me?” Leeteuk asks looking at the man. He retreats as Mr. Kim puts his hand through his hair.

            “You don’t know just how beautiful you are, do you?” Mr. Kim asks. “I have wanted a man, an actual man. Twenty-somethings nowadays aren’t true adults, it’s like they are trapped between being a semi-adult and an adult.” Leeteuk just nods. He begins to push Mr. Kim away the space between them getting too close for Leeteuk’s liking. “Please, don’t do that. Don’t fight with me.” Mr. Kim says holding Leeteuk’s wrists. Leeteuk turns his face away from the man. He could hear the man panting; Leeteuk shouldn’t have turned his head. This movement exposed his neck to the man; Leeteuk squirms as he feels Mr. Kim’s tongue on his neck. He feels a hand on his thigh, another on the bottom of his shirt. Leeteuk doesn’t know what comes over him but he roughly pushes his attacker away sending him crashing to the floor. Leeteuk stands up the panic overcoming him as he tries to make it to the bathroom. If he could just make it, he could shut the door and lock himself in. Leeteuk finds himself tackled to the ground, the manager on top of him. This was all too familiar. Leeteuk instinctively covers his face with his hands, the manager instead punching his sides.

            “Now, are you going to behave?” Mr. Kim asks straddling the man pinning his arms at his sides. Leeteuk simply nods, the terror evident in his eyes. Mr. Kim pulls Leeteuk’s shirt off, relishing the fit form underneath him. He was a beauty indeed, the tightness in his jeans becoming apparent. Leeteuk lets out a quiet sob as Mr. Kim starts to unbuckle his pants. Mr. Kim pauses, waiting for the man to calm down. He pulls him up, leading him back over to the couch. Mr. Kim pushes Leeteuk’s head and upper body onto the couch, leaving his backside exposed to him. Leeteuk grunts as he feels Mr. Kim start to lower his own pants slipping them off. He then moves to pull down Leeteuk’s boxers; Leeteuk regaining some energy starts to push himself up only to be pushed back down again. “I’m going to fuck you hard, rip you apart and then I’m going to make you taste my cum. After that, I don’t know, maybe I’ll make you cum or I’ll just fuck you again, who knows.”

            “Please…please don’t.” Leeteuk chokes out. He flinches when Mr. Kim goes to hit him again.

            “There is no use begging here, Jeong-su.” Mr. Kim says. Leeteuk hates the way his name rolls off his tongue. He was never really a fan of his name, he preferred his stage name. His name was yet another reminder of the horrors and heartbreak he endured growing up. Leeteuk is snapped out of his thoughts, feeling Mr. Kim spreading his legs with his own. “I’m going to be good to you. I’ll prep you before.” Mr. Kim says. “Relax.” Mr. Kim says soothingly. Leeteuk could feel something wet on the outside of his tender red entrance, he groans as he feels the first finger enter. It had been a while since an abuse session but due to how rough and how negative the experiences were for Leeteuk he also wasn’t able to be intimate with his partners either. He could feel another finger go in Mr. Kim stretching Leeteuk’s hole; it burned and ached causing Leeteuk to grip onto the couch with his hands.

            “Better get comfortable, Jeong-su,” Mr. Kim says. “You have a long night ahead for you.”

 

A couple of hours later, Super Junior are unable to sleep or even relax with their leader missing. His lovers are taking it especially hard. So by the time Leeteuk enters the dorm, all of the members are by his side. Sungmin is the first to notice just how bad he is hurt. He’s shivering only a slim short sleeved silky robe covering his naked form. His eyes are puffy, bruises littering his arms and wrists. Sungmin maneuvers to get behind the older man, a mixture of dried blood and semen on his thighs. The group is at a loss for words, they hadn’t seen Leeteuk hurt this bad in a long time.

            “Who do you want to help you get a shower and clean you up?” Sungmin asks.

            “Siwon, Youngwoon and Yesung,” Leeteuk says his voice hoarse and soft. Kangin gently takes his hands leading him. “I don’t know if I can climb the stairs,” Leeteuk says.

            “Can I pick you up?” Siwon asks. Leeteuk nods, Siwon swiftly picking Leeteuk up bridal style. Siwon, Yesung, and Kangin start up the stairs.

            “I’ll bring up everything you need in a minute,” Sungmin says calling after them. Hankyung can see the hurt and pain in Kibum’s eyes by being left out.

            “Bummie, don’t take it personally, hyung just doesn’t want you to see him like this,” Hankyung says to him.

            “I know. It must be hard enough as it is. I just want to help him.” Kibum says.

            “I know you do,” Hankyung says hugging him. They separate when they hear Siwon calling Kibum and Sungmin’s names. Kibum grabs a pack of ice and a few other things out of Sungmin’s hands heading upstairs leaving the rest of the members downstairs to contemplate their next move. Heechul wasn’t with them anymore; Mr. Paek had pretty much forced him to stay with him in the penthouse along with Kyung-Hoon. They all had a sickening feeling that it would get much worse before it got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another Super Junior kind of focused chapter I can't help it okay, they are my ult. bias group so they are going to have a lot of scenes. I really hope you guys don't mind it I will try to keep it as varied as possible. Comments are seriously the best and as always a kudos is always welcome.


	47. First Day of Filming Part 2: A Different Type of Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maknaes all are photographed. Afterwards Jungkook wants to be a hero but the others stop him. PO is targeted for the first time and suffers a different type of abuse but abuse just the same.

Mr. Yoon is waiting for the youngest group to be brought in; he had already gotten the backdrop set up. It was this really soft pink color, which will go well with the red and hot pink the boys will be sporting. He is trying to recall the youngest member here on the grounds. He believes it is Jungkook. He knew that Jungkook and Yugyeom were the same age. Kyuhyun was the oldest given that he was already in his 30s. He looks up as the men file in rather chatty and excited than the more cautious apprehensive older bunch. Sehun is the first to bow, the others following suit. Mr. Yoon just bows back.

            “Alright, so, first thing, I need you all to undress.” Mr. Yoon says. Jungkook’s face immediately changes, he’s no longer smiling, and his face goes white. How is he supposed to do this again? He thought this part of his life was over. He thought he’d never have to go through this again.

            “Don’t worry, Kookie, I’ll be right here with you,” Yugyeom says. “Beside you, the whole time.” Jungkook nods, they had each other. Mr. Yoon looks at each of the men, there were a lot of tall ones and he wanted to make sure that they were in pairs or threesomes. He wasn’t sure which groups were close to which. He didn’t want to put all of SM together since they are probably seen together a lot.

            “Have Taemin be in the middle of Jungkook and Yugyeom. Seungri and Kyuhyun can be in the back and Sehun and Hoon either kneeling in the front or sitting in each other’s laps.” Mr. Ko suggests. “It’s valentine’s day themed right?”

            “Yes.” Mr. Yoon answers. “I think…well, I don’t know. Seungri and Hoon might go better together. But Kyuhyun and Sehun are both from SM, crap.”

            “We’ll find a good balance.” Mr. Im says.

            “We could put the five of them together and have Kyuhyun and Seungri in the back,” Nick says.

            “I want Taemin in the middle, he’s the center.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Add Hoon with Kyuhyun and Seungri.” Mr. Ko declares.

            “Yes, that sounds perfect.” Mr. Yoon says. “So Yugyeom and Sehun at the ends with Jungkook and Taemin in the middle. Hoon and Kyuhyun are the same height and Seungri is shorter than them so he should be in the middle.”

            “I imagine it would look better if Jungkook and Taemin were facing each other with the other two back hugging them,” Nick explains. “I mean really those four should be the center since they are so well loved.” Mr. Yoon nods, watching the makeup and hair people finish up on the men. He contemplates whether the four should really be the center because the way it was looking now, Seungri is the one that stands out. He was a very striking individual, his face especially but Taemin was the whole package, his body, his face, everything about him made him desirable to just about anyone. But since this month is about romance one does not trump the other.

            “You three, in the back.” Mr. Yoon points to Kyuhyun, PO, and Seungri. PO moves to stand on the backdrop, Seungri standing in front of him, embarrassed being nude in front of this stranger. Kyuhyun moves behind Seungri. He rests his hands on Seungri’s shoulders. “Close the space between you. Don’t be shy.” Kyuhyun is the first to push up against Seungri the other two a little bit more reluctant. Kyuhyun takes his hands off Seungri’s shoulders, his long arms able to reach PO’s hips pulling him closer to Seungri. The three of them now pushed up against each other their bodies reacting to the sudden heat. Kyuhyun was focusing on the two men in front of him, the other four being directed by Mr. Yoon and the rest of the managers.

            “We need to listen to him, that way we can get out of here sooner,” Kyuhyun whispers to the two younger men. He certainly wasn’t used to being a hyung, the only person he had experience with that was Henry but they weren’t as close as he would have liked. Seungri is handed a red heart emoji pillow. PO is handed something that he doesn’t know what to do with.

            “It’s a bowtie,” Yugyeom tells him chuckling.

            “So I just put it around my neck or?” PO asks. Seungri can’t help but giggle taking the bowtie from the man putting it around his neck.

            “There, fits perfectly,” Seungri says.

            “I guess so,” PO says. “Am I at least rocking it?”

            “Totally rocking it,” Taemin tells him. He huffs as Mr. Yoon puts a pompom headband on him. “I hate you sometimes.”

            “Hey, I can’t help it.” Mr. Yoon says. Kyuhyun waits until Mr. Yoon is getting the other props ready to ask questions.

            “You have a lot of experience with him?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yeah, he photographs me all the time,” Taemin says.

            “All the time as in…” Yugyeom starts to ask unsure of how to phrase it or even how to go about asking such a question. He didn’t know the man well enough to ask such personal questions.

            “Maybe every other week?” Taemin says thinking about it. He starts to lean against Yugyeom unintentionally. He sees Kyuhyun smile, Mr. Yoon carrying a large teddy bear.

            “Sungmin would go nuts,” Kyuhyun says. Sehun smiles brightly when he is handed a box of candy.

            “No eating it.” Mr. Yoon says. “Not yet.”

            “I get it after?!” Sehun asks.

            “You have to share.” Mr. Yoon answers.

            “I will,” Sehun says. Jungkook is handed a plastic heart like the ones used during the Go Go performance. Yugyeom is handed a bouquet of flowers. The large teddy bear sitting in front of Jungkook and Taemin. Kyuhyun is handed a balloon in which Mr. Yoon ties around his wrist.

            “Okay, all set.” Mr. Yoon says. “Look towards the camera.” Jungkook feels the closeness with the two men comfortable yet uncomfortable at the same time. Given that all of these men were the youngest members they know what it’s like to be the maknae but the closeness that they are sharing is intimate. And while he trusted and enjoyed their company it was a bit much. He wondered if any of the others were having the same thoughts as him.

 

After a couple of hours of shooting, the group was done and tired. Jungkook, Seungri and Yugyeom were stopped in the hallway by Mr. Yim.

            “We are going to have a sleepover with all of my boys’ tomorrow night, you three are invited and encouraged to wear whatever you please.” Mr. Yim says. Jungkook looks past Mr. Yim as PO is being dragged away by Mr. Yang another SM manager. Mr. Yim catches on to this addressing Jungkook. “I wouldn’t go after him if I were you unless you want to be punished.”

            “Where is he taking him?” Jungkook asks.

            “Does it matter?” Mr. Yim says.

            “I wouldn’t be asking if it didn’t matter to me,” Jungkook says boldly.

            “He’s being taken to the playroom.” Mr. Yim says.

            “What’s that?” Yugyeom asks.

            “A room in which we play. I’m not sure what Mr. Yang is planning for your friend.” Mr. Yim says. “Go on, back to the dorm.” Taemin comes out of the room just in time to stop Jungkook from going towards where PO and Mr. Yang was headed. He grabs Jungkook’s arm pulling him out of the building.

            “What the hell?!” Jungkook shouts pulling his arm away.

            “Don’t! Don’t do that! You have no idea what Mr. Yang would have done to you if you interrupted.” Taemin says. “You aren’t at Big Hit anymore Jungkook your actions have consequences here.”

            “Consequences or not, he shouldn’t even be put in this situation!” Jungkook says.

            “And neither should you,” Taemin says. “Jimin would hate me if I let anything happen to you on my watch.”

            “But he’d also want to help our friend,” Jungkook says simply.

            “I think he’d want to keep you safe. We need to look out for each other here. This is a horrible situation for all of us. Every single one of us has to make horrible, heartbreaking and selfish decisions. Decisions none of us should have to make, right now, you need to focus on yourself and your friends.” Seungri says. “Sacrificing yourself isn’t worth it. It sucks, I know it does. And I know that you aren’t used to this, but take it from us when we say that interfering will get us and Hoon hurt worse.” Jungkook covers his face with his hands letting the situation take hold as his body shakes the tears and sobs echo in the empty parking lot. Yugyeom pulls him into a hug.

            “Let’s get you to Jimin, huh?” Yugyeom says.

 

PO is led into a small room, the door shut and locked behind him. He wasn’t used to this, usually, Ms. Woo let him play video games or whatever else he wanted to do when he was supposed to be being abused. He really just wasn’t interested in having sex with her, she was an attractive woman sure but he just wasn’t into her. Mr. Yang leads PO to the bed sitting him down.

            “I guess I should introduce myself.” Mr. Yang says. “I’m Mr. Yang. I am in charge of punishment since Mr. Seoh left. He trained me himself, although I do things a bit differently than him.”

            “How so?” PO asks. He knew what Mr. Seoh did to his victims; he saw it with Kyung, Zico, and Yoongi as well as some of the others.

            “I assault my victims myself rather than using toys. Works better for me, then I either tie them up put them in a locker or I decide to put them in the darkroom.” Mr. Yang says.

            “Darkroom?” PO questions. He didn’t like the sound of that.

            “Yes, I tie their wrists behind their back, put on noise-canceling headphones and blindfold them.” Mr. Yang says. “They are cut off completely unable to hear their surroundings, unable to see. Sometimes I turn up the heat, sometimes I turn on the AC.”

            “So you like to psychologically harm them as well as sexually and physical?”

            “Yes, I suppose that can be said.” Mr. Yang says. “Now, am I going to have to do that to you?”

            “Depends,” PO says. “On what you make me do.”

            “Well, see you have no say in the matter.” Mr. Yang says taking PO off-guard as he climbs on top of PO. PO feels something around his wrist, handcuffs locked onto his wrists being connected to the bedpost. He pulls his other hand away from Mr. Yang knowing the other wrist was next. If he could just keep the arm away from him then maybe he would give up. PO grunts as Mr. Yang digs his fingernails into PO’s arm, cuffing his wrist and connecting it to the opposite bedpost. He was trapped. He rests his head against the pillows. “It is better if you just accept your fate and enjoy it.”

            “Enjoy it?” PO asks scoffing. He starts to kick his legs as Mr. Yang starts to pull down his sweatpants.

            “We have to get you hard first.” Mr. Yang says. PO blinks then looks at Mr. Yang who just grins. “I want to feel you inside me.”

            “N…no…” PO says stumbling over his words.

            “You see, Hoon, the thing about the human body is that it reacts to stimuli regardless of what your mind is telling you. I touch you, I suck you, and you get hard.” Mr. Yang says “Eventually you get hard enough to penetrate me and you can’t do a thing about it.”

            “I won’t,” PO says. “I…”

            “Yes?” Mr. Yang asks running his fingers down PO’s thighs. He leans down biting PO’s left hip, moving his tongue slowly towards PO’s soft dick. “Tell me you won’t get hard.”

            “I won’t!” PO screams pulling at the handcuffs. PO groans as Mr. Yang continues to lick PO’s dick up and down. He closes his eyes; it felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest. This isn’t how he wanted this to go, this isn’t at all what his first time was supposed to be like. He imagined having Taeil in his lap, someone he loved, someone he knew, not a complete stranger. Mr. Yang can see the resistance and resiliency in this young man. He wasn’t going to submit to him easily. He admired that, for being as young as he is, to stay strong in a situation like this. He wanted to fuck with him, but how?

            “You know, I can have anyone I please.” Mr. Yang says. “I mean your band members are just across the way. I always did like Taeil and Zico.”

            “You stay the fuck away from them!” PO yells.

            “See, I always thought you all weren’t as close as everyone thinks you are. EXO and Super Junior would jump to defend and save their members.” Mr. Yang says. “Would you? If Taeil were here, would you sacrifice yourself for him? How much do you really love him?”

            “I would never let anyone hurt him. If I can do something about it, if I can save him from being hurt I would. As for my other members, I would too but they probably wouldn’t let me.” PO says.

            “But you’d rather endure the abuse instead?” Mr. Yang asks. PO nods laying his head back against the pillow. Mr. Yang starts to stroke PO’s dick. PO just glares at him unable to do anything to stop the man. Mr. Yang puts his hand around PO’s dick pumping it gently at first then quickening the motion. PO felt sick to his stomach, but couldn’t deny the action felt good. The fact that his body was reacting when his mind is screaming no confuses him. Was his mind just in denial? Did he really want this? His body was obviously enjoying what was being done to him; maybe he was overreacting because of other people’s experiences? He feels his cock become hard when Mr. Yang reaches into his pocket and starts to put the condom on PO’s dick. He kicks his legs hard, Mr. Yang sees the terror on PO’s face and it’s intoxicating. He quickly manages to slip off his own pants, pulling out the lube putting it on the condom.

            “Get off! GET OFF!” PO screams the gravity of the situation finally setting in. “Please, I don’t…I don’t want to.” PO says sobbing. Mr. Yang climbs on top of PO whispering in his ear.

            “You might like it.” Mr. Yang says nibbling PO’s earlobe, using his hand to position PO’s dick on the outside of his own hole. He slowly sits down letting the younger man enter him. PO could feel the tightness around his cock. He wasn’t sure how it was supposed to feel, was it supposed to feel good? It felt warm and tight, nothing else much was happening, the older man still adjusting to the sensation. Mr. Yang starts to sit on PO’s dick slowly sliding him in further until PO’s dick is fully inside him. Mr. Yang rests his hands on PO’s shoulders as he starts to bounce up and down. PO shuts his eyes tightly, the feeling of Mr. Yang’s tight ass around his hard cock filling him with a strange pleasure. His breathing becomes quicker, Mr. Yang stopping the motion. PO groans trying his best not to give in but wanting desperately to feel that pleasure again. Mr. Yang grins as PO starts to buck his hip upwards, signaling he wanted to continue. Mr. Yang sits and bounces onto PO’s dick; he could feel the boy’s balls against his ass. By this time, PO has given in and disconnected only feeling the lust and wonderful sensations that were sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. Mr. Yang rests his head against PO’s shoulder allowing PO to pound into him moving his hips with Mr. Yang’s movements. The deep breathless moans coming from the younger man makes Mr. Yang become even harder, his hard cock twitching. Mr. Yang is relishing the lustful deep moans coming from the man, intertwining his hands with PO’s. He could feel PO’s dick go hard signaling the man was close. Mr. Yang pumps his own dick while bouncing once more, PO letting out a scream of pleasure as he cums into the condom, Mr. Yang cumming onto PO’s stomach. He rests a minute before climbing off PO, his soft dick sliding out of Mr. Yang with ease. He moves to remove PO’s handcuffs.

            “Come on, let’s get a shower.” Mr. Yang says helping the younger man to his feet. PO’s eyes look distant and unfocused. Mr. Yang had seen this before; it wasn’t uncommon after something like this happens. All he wanted to do was get him in the shower, clean him off and cuddle the rest of the night. He didn’t know that the whole room was being recorded or that PO’s lovers were already planning their revenge.

 

B-Bomb, Kyung, and Zico are sitting in the office. Taeil was with Mr. Seoh in the managers’ dorm, U-Kwon was with Mr. Im and Jaehyo was with Mr. Kim.

            “I am going to murder him,” B-Bomb says. “I can’t believe this shit!”

            “Min-Hyuk it’s going to be okay,” Zico says. “It’s going to be over soon.”

            “Look at him, Zeek!” B-Bomb shouts.

            “I know. I know, Min-Hyuk, but it happened and all we can do now is being there for him and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Zico says “You trust me, don’t you? I wouldn’t lie to you about this. We just need to survive just a little while longer.”

            “How much damage is going to be done? How many other people have to get hurt, Zeek?” Kyung asks.

            “I don’t know,” Zico says. “We’re doing the best we can.”

            “I know you are. We’ll get through this together. Not only us as a group but with everyone else here. Knowing what everyone has gone through, sharing our experiences with Mr. Seoh and the other managers, we get each other. They get what we’ve been through.” B-Bomb says.

            “We should get some sleep,” Zico says. “Did you want to sleep with us tonight, Hyuk?”

            “Sure…if I could.” B-Bomb says blushing. Zico and Kyung take his hands pulling them into their bedroom.

            “In the middle or on the end?” Kyung asks.

            “End.” B-Bomb answers. Zico pulls Kyung onto the bed, in the middle of the two men. Both Kyung and B-Bomb drift off to sleep relatively easy leaving Zico to think about things. What shocked him was that his brother came to the company headquarters; he was pissed and rightfully so. Zico didn’t tell his family about much of anything especially after joining Stone Music, keeping his secret a secret was the most important thing. If he was found out he would have been a goner for sure. So he kept his distance from his family, he knew it hurt Taewoon and he didn’t mean it to. Zico was smart, he knew how to talk his way out of things, and he knew when he needed to get out, but that night, that first night when his drink was drugged he felt the sudden urge to protect Kyung. He was tired of it, he was so tired of seeing his best friend be abused, assaulted and numb to it all. He didn’t care, and to be honest it was the perfect moment to do it because that night he was wearing a wire. From what Mr. Im told him the detectives were able to hear the whole thing and it gave them a hint as to what was going on with the pictures. He may have been abused, raped, punished after that but he didn’t care, he was doing well. He was going to help people, get them out of this horrible situation and if he was hurt a bit he could handle it. He was a strong person, a good person. A few more days and they’d be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you know but in the United States, forced penetration can be considered sexual assault. It is more common to see it in females forcing men to have sex with them (usually when the men are really drunk or even passed out) but sometimes you do see it in the gay community. Remember that there are so many things that can damage a person and one is not worse than the other. Assault is assault, rape is rape, and consent can be taken away at any moment. Comments as always mean so much to me I love hearing from you all. Kudos if you liked!


	48. Day 2 Vocalists: A New Kind of Abuse: Torment and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Kim gets a visit from some SM managers after his violent outburst with Leeteuk. Sungmin explains and delves deeper into the torment some Super Junior members have had to endure. Yesung makes a bad decision in the moment, Donghae and Eunhyuk are targeted coming into contact with a different kind of abuse. Will they survive?

When Jaehyo awoke the next morning, he heard yelling and shouting coming from just outside the dorm room. He gasps when the door swings open, Mr. Kim and an SM manager; Jaehyo isn’t sure who he is. He pulls the covers over his shirtless body.

            “I saw everything that happened after the photo shoot!” Mr. Yang screams. “There is no use in denying it.”

            “I don’t see what the problem is; you told me I could have anyone I wanted.” Mr. Kim says nonchalantly.

            “The problem is Leeteuk is in his dorm unable to do anything because you resorted to violence when we told you that violence against him is prohibited! We do not use violence against Leeteuk, EVER.” Mr. Yang says.

            “You can’t continue to baby him about what happened when he was a child.” Mr. Kim says. Mr. Yang was getting angrier by the minute. Jaehyo could tell this was not going to end well. He slowly sits up, Mr. Yang spotting him. Jaehyo gulps as Mr. Yang starts to make his way over to the bed. Two other SM managers manage to make their way into the room, stopping Mr. Kim from interfering. “What the hell are you doing?”

            “You didn’t listen to us, he is going to pay the price,” Mr. Yang says. Jaehyo dodges Mr. Yang at first. He cries out as Mr. Yang gets a good grip on his hair pulling him off the bed sending him crashing to the floor hard.

            “Okay! Okay, I learned my lesson, let him be!” Mr. Kim shouts. Jaehyo coughs the force of the punch to his gut taking his breath away. Soon punches continuously rained down on Jaehyo’s upper body. “STOP!” Mr. Kim screams. Mr. Yang stands up fixing his shirt.

            “Next time, listen to what we ask of you.” Mr. Yang says nodding to the two managers letting Mr. Kim go to Jaehyo.

            “I’m so sorry, Jae. Are you alright?” Mr. Kim asks holding the man close to him. “Talk to me, Jaehyo.”

            “Hurts.” Jaehyo chokes out holding his ribs.

            “Why don’t you get a shower, I’ll go get some ice for your ribs.” Mr. Kim says wiping the tears away. Jaehyo looks up at him, he had never seen the man cry, nor this distraught before. Jaehyo is helped to his feet.

 

Leeteuk is lying in bed he didn’t want to move. Sungmin enters the room cautiously.

            “Minnie?” Leeteuk calls.

            “Sorry, did I wake you?” Sungmin asks.

            “No, I’ve been awake,” Leeteuk says.

            “I have the list,” Sungmin says. “I guess I just wanted to explain in case you had any questions.”

            “Thanks have a seat,” Leeteuk says patting the bed. Sungmin sits down handing the pad of paper to Leeteuk. Leeteuk looks down at it, his stomach is in knots, and he wasn’t sure how to process this. His hands begin to shake as he stares down at the paper, to think that his boyfriend, the one he couldn’t ever protect had gone through so much made him all the more guilty.

            “Hyung?” Sungmin asks.

            “You have been through a lot, haven’t you? Jongwoon and Hyukjae too?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Hyung, don’t blame yourself please. You are the best leader we can ask for and you did the best you could,” Sungmin says. “Yes, we have all been through a lot. We each have…has something done to us that is only done to us.”

            “Something that they can threaten you with? As a punishment?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yeah,” Sungmin says.

            “What is yours?” Leeteuk asks. Sungmin shifts uncomfortably. “You can tell me. I need to know so that I can help you.”

            “Enemas,” Sungmin says.

            “And for Hyukjae?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Fisting,” Sungmin says. “And for Jongwoon it’s double penetration, either anal or oral.” Leeteuk can’t control the tears as they stream down his face. He pulls Sungmin into a hug.

 

A few hours pass, the vocalists being escorted to the main building. Yesung was determined if he saw the one that hurt his Leeteuk he wouldn’t hesitate to call him out. When the vocalists arrive, Zhou Mi is still inside along with a few managers including Mr. Kim. Yesung storms up to him nearly knocking him over pushing him with his upper body.

            “Jongwoon!” Zhou Mi shouts.

            “You touched my Leeteuk,” Yesung says fuming.

            “Is he everyone’s favorite or what?” Mr. Kim asks scoffing.

            “Jongwoon, enough, it has been settled.” Mr. Yang says.

            “What’s been settled?! I don’t think he knows just how much he hurt him!” Yesung says pushing Mr. Kim backward. “Do you feel powerful beating an innocent man? Do you get off on raping and hurting someone?”

            “Jongwoon, this is your last warning.” Mr. Yang says. Yesung is too focused on Mr. Kim that he must not hear him.

            “Yes, I do. Why else would I do it?” Mr. Kim asks. Zhou Mi tries his best to intervene before it’s too late but Yesung is faster than him. Yesung punches Mr. Kim square in the jaw knocking him back but not enough force to knock him out completely. Mr. Yang pulls Yesung back.

            “Mr. Yoon, call me when you are done, have the rope, blindfold, and earmuffs ready.” Mr. Yang says. Yesung looks at Mr. Yang panic in his eyes. “I warned you, Jongwoon, you didn’t listen, you will be punished for hurting our guest. I told you it was handled already but you just had to continue. You’ll only get a little bit of time in there, as long as you behave for Mr. Yoon.”

            “Okay, I will, sir,” Yesung says bowing. Mr. Yang grins, he wasn’t going to tell Yesung Mr. Seoh would be joining them he wanted that to be a surprise. He loved when he could get one of his favorites to fall back in line. He hums touching Yesung’s face; he then turns to B-Bomb who seems to be glaring at him from afar.

            “Have fun.” Mr. Yang says exiting the room. Zhou Mi sighs sitting down looking at Yesung who is undressing.

            “Why did you do that?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “Because he deserved it after what he did to my Leeteuk,” Yesung says.

            “I know what you have had to go through, Jongwoon. Henry told me everything.” Zhou Mi says. “I admire you. Your courage and your strength. Stay strong, remember we love you.” Zhou Mi says kissing Yesung on the forehead.

            “Thanks, Zhou Mi,” Yesung says. Zhou Mi just smiles and nods, dressing quickly, the other managers leading him out the door. Mr. Yoon is checking over the men he wasn’t sure who should be the center in this picture. Given that this group was vocalists, he turns to the other managers.

            “Which one out of these has the best voice?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Well, are you talking technically or our opinions?” Nick asks.

            “Technically first.” Mr. Yoon inquires.

            “Baekhyun.” Mr. Ko answers. “Or Jinyoung.” He adds.

            “JYP put a lot of time and effort into that one; I would imagine his hard work paid off.” Mr. Im says. Mr. Yoon nods pulling over a large green bean bag chair. Mr. Im and Nick place four green chairs behind the bean bag chair.

            “Daesung and Baekhyun can be beside him, I think probably sitting with their legs crossed or one leg bent with the other outstretched. Two can sit in the chairs and the other two can put one of their feet on the chair.” Mr. Yoon explains.

            “I get the bean bag?” Jinyoung asks.

            “Yes, also this month theme is St. Patrick’s Day.” Mr. Yoon clarifies.

            “I figured,” Baekhyun says. “Look how much green there is.”

            “Where do you want me?” Yesung and Jin ask in unison. Yesung looks at Jin smiling softly at him. Jin just returns the smile bowing to him.

            “I want you both to stand, have one of your legs on the chair. We’ll change positions when need be.” Mr. Yoon says.

       Yesung freezes, his blood turns cold shivers running down his body hearing the voices coming from down the hall. 

            “Where are we going?” Donghae asks.

            “We are going to the training room; there are a couple massage chairs that I can use.” Dr. Lee says. “I’m a massage therapist. But I’m also an osteopathic physician; I’ve been practicing medicine for over 15 years.”

            “You must be really helpful after a tough dance practice.” Eunhyuk states.

            “I try to be.” Dr. Lee says. Eunhyuk grabs onto Donghae’s hand as they enter the training room. Donghae stiffens when he hears the door lock. “Why don’t you get undressed? I’ll get everything ready.”

            “Why do we have to be undressed?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “Clothes get in the way. I want to be able to give you a good massage or else what good is it going to do?” Dr. Lee says. Eunhyuk shrugs, it seemed plausible. Donghae was a bit more reluctant. He shrugs; this man was a doctor after all. He starts to strip himself of his clothes giggling when Eunhyuk starts to tickle his sides. Dr. Lee hides his grin setting the handcuffs, lube, condoms and other supplies underneath a towel on the instrument tray. “Go ahead and lay on your stomach, I’ll start with your shoulders and lower back.” Dr. Lee instructs Eunhyuk who just nods doing as he is told. “Donghae, why don’t you lie down on the other table and wait until I’m finished with Hyukjae here.”

            “Okay, sure,” Donghae says. He climbs onto the table on his back turning to look at Eunhyuk. Dr. Lee starts by standing in front of the table where Eunhyuk’s head is, slowly putting his hands on Eunhyuk’s shoulders. Donghae watches the man closely. He watches as Dr. Lee’s eyes wander to Eunhyuk’s lower half. Donghae props himself up, he had to be ready for anything. Dr. Lee turns to look at Donghae his eyes trailing down his body. Donghae gulps placing his feet onto the floor. His gaze going from Dr. Lee to the locked door.

            “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Dr. Lee warns. “Come now, relax.” Dr. Lee says using his elbow to massage a knot in Eunhyuk’s shoulder. Donghae drops his gaze looking down at his feet. “Ask me anything you’d like to know and I’ll answer as honestly as possible.”

            “How did you get your job at JYP?” Donghae asks. “I mean you are a doctor first right?”

            “I’m a massage therapist first. I know how hard dancing and singing and performing, in general, can have on the muscles and tendons. Mr. Park saw that as well and sought out a massage therapist; he interviewed me but decided on another one of my colleagues. It wasn’t until he was gone that I was able to start.” Dr. Lee explains.

            “Why didn’t he want to hire you?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “I suppose something about me rubbed him the wrong way. He was being extra cautious due to Jinyoung and Jaebum.” Dr. Lee says. “Those two are like his sons, always have been. Especially Jinyoung.”

            “What are you planning on doing to us?” Donghae asks. Dr. Lee chuckles, grabbing the handcuffs. Eunhyuk blinks, as he is flipped over onto his back, the handcuffs going onto his wrist rather quickly.

            “Hey! What the hell?!” Eunhyuk screams he was now handcuffed to the table.

            “I’m going to give you a choice.” Dr. Lee says. “I’m going to fuck both of you. You get to decide who goes first.”

            “I’ll go first,” Donghae says.

            “Donghae, no!” Eunhyuk screams pulling at the handcuffs. “I will go first! Please don’t hurt him.”

            “I’ve made up my mind; I’ll take Donghae’s advice.” Dr. Lee says. Donghae starts to retreat but then stops knowing if he runs the doctor would turn his attention to Eunhyuk. Donghae allows Dr. Lee to lift him back onto the table.

            “Stop! Please! Leave him be!” Eunhyuk shouts, tears already pouring out. Dr. Lee scoffs grabbing the instrument table in front of Eunhyuk’s head, he moves the table Donghae is on closer to Eunhyuk but not close enough for him to grab or grasp onto. Donghae tries his best to ignore the sobs coming from the older man.

            “Hyukjae, please, calm down. I’ll be okay. Everything is going to be fine.” Donghae says reaching for Eunhyuk. Dr. Lee sighs standing in front of the two tables contemplating. Right now it seems all Donghae cares about is Eunhyuk. Given how Eunhyuk is responding he isn’t sure he’ll be able to survive a full assault on Donghae. Donghae’s expression turns to panic, he tries to sit up but is pushed back down again by Dr. Lee. Dr. Lee grabs another pair of handcuffs cuffing Donghae to his own table. “What are you doing?! I said I’d go first!”

            “Yes, I have changed my mind. Our friend here would never be able to survive to watch you be raped first.” Dr. Lee says. “The fear coming from the both of you is intoxicating. This is why I like to have an audience. Although with you two I think it’s best if we kept it between us.

            “What kind of sick human are you? You are supposed to be a doctor!” Eunhyuk shouts.

            “I have tried to deny my urges but this job, those boys, so vulnerable and ripe for the taking. I still remember the first time I touched Jackson and Bam. It was like I was a new man, a reinvigorated man. After a while the assaults became boring and I knew I needed a new playmate. Who better than Jackson and Bam’s lover? I haven’t had the pleasure of breaking him in yet, unfortunately.” Dr. Lee says. He turns to the door hearing a knock. Donghae grunts pulling at the handcuffs, he looks over at Eunhyuk seeing that his wrist is already raw and close to bleeding.

            “Hyukkie. Stop pulling, you’ll hurt yourself.” Donghae says. “Just…let's just got through this please?”

            “Here are the pictures you asked for. Have fun with those two, they have always been good boys.” Mr. Seoh says. “Especially Hyukjae. Let me know if you need anything else.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Seoh.” Dr. Lee says. He takes the pictures looking at them thoroughly. They haven’t changed much, their faces lost that innocent baby face look. He had requested younger pictures of the two, and if possible the two together when they were younger but it didn’t seem there was any before debut. He flips through the pictures stopping at a group picture of all of the members of Super Junior after Kyuhyun arrived. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some attraction to the other members as well. Looking at this picture reminds him that even though they were adults, they were once that vulnerable and young to be broken. “Tell me, other than Donghae here who are or were you most close to when you debuted?”

            “Sungmin hyung.” Eunhyuk answers. “And Yesung hyung.”

            “How old were you when you first signed?” Dr. Lee asks putting on gloves.

            “I was 14, a year younger than Sungmin,” Eunhyuk says. “It was a full year before Donghae was signed and even then I didn’t really know him until he was put into our group. Once we found each other we didn’t look back.”

            “It seems like because Sungmin was older he got most of the abuse first?” Dr. Lee asks. “Given how small and feminine looking he looked I imagine he got a lot of that.”

            “Yesung, Sungmin and I got a lot of the abuse. Donghae was photographed a lot. Kangin and Kibum were made untouchable and Siwon was mainly made to give oral sex to the managers. As you probably already know Heechul is Mr. Paek’s favorite, he’s been the favorite from the start.” Eunhyuk says.

            “How old was everyone in this picture?” Dr. Lee asks handing Eunhyuk the group picture.

            “Leeteuk and Heechul were 23, Hankyung and Yesung were 22, Kangin and Shindong were 21. Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon and I were 20. Ryeowook was 19 and Kyuhyun was 18.” Eunhyuk says.

            “You were all so young.” Dr. Lee says. “Although you have matured and grown, you really are still those scared kids, aren’t you?” Dr. Lee spreads Eunhyuk’s legs rubbing his inner thighs. Eunhyuk whimpers pulling at the handcuffs yet again.

            “Hyukjae, look at me,” Donghae says. “Look at me!” Eunhyuk turns his head to look at Donghae. “We’ll be okay, we’ll survive this.”

            “How do you know?” Eunhyuk asks. Eunhyuk shrieks gripping the edge of the table as Dr. Lee forces a finger into Eunhyuk.

            “Let me ask you something.” Dr. Lee says waiting for Eunhyuk to relax before he continues.

            “What?” Donghae asks angrily and bitterly.

            “Have you ever been marked?” Dr. Lee asks.

            “What the fuck is marked?” Donghae asks.

            “It’s something someone does to make sure others know what has been done to you. I can tell you two are going to stay in my mind for long after this. I want you to remember me, the way I’m going to remember you.” Dr. Lee says staring at Eunhyuk. “Of course it’ll be after we have our fun.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Donghae asks. Dr. Lee forces another finger into Eunhyuk it doesn’t take long for Eunhyuk to be stretched out.

            “I don’t think I’ll fuck you, Hyukjae, but don’t worry we’ll still have fun.” Dr. Lee says. “It’s a shame I gave my thongs away to Mr. Seoh, I think he’s planning on using those on your former bandmate Kibum.” Dr. Lee walks over to the instruments tray looking over the various medical supplies. “This will do.” He says picking up a large instrument as well as two pairs of handcuffs.

            “Please! Leave him alone!” Donghae screams. “Don’t touch him!” Dr. Lee just ignores the man’s begging handcuffing Eunhyuk’s ankles to the table, his legs spread as far as they can go. Dr. Lee starts to lube the instrument up.

                “You move one muscle I will not hold back. I will make sure he feels every pain he can feel.” Dr. Lee tells Donghae who is about to try to stand. “This is an anal speculum. Usually, you use it during surgeries or any other anal procedure.” Dr. Lee explains. “It is used to open the anal cavity bigger than it is meant to. Feel free to scream, it isn’t going to be pleasant.” Dr. Lee starts to insert the speculum into Eunhyuk. Dr. Lee blinks getting no response from the man. Dr. Lee starts to widen the instrument. Donghae closes his eyes sobbing as he hears Eunhyuk screaming in agony. “All done, stay there, sit still and watch.”

            “Watch?” Eunhyuk asks his voice was tired and hoarse.

            “Yes, watch, while Donghae and I have some fun.” Dr. Lee answers. “Don’t pass out on me now, Hyukjae.” Dr. Lee says slapping him on the cheek. Dr. Lee starts to undress when he hears Yesung start to yell and scream. “Sounds like he’s having fun as well.”

            “Please just let him go,” Eunhyuk says. “Don’t hurt him.”

            “How else am I going to get off, Hyukjae?” Dr. Lee asks. “I need to fuck someone and you aren’t my pick.” Donghae sobs as Dr. Lee climbs on top of him. Then suddenly Donghae’s fighter instinct kicks in, as he pushes Dr. Lee off of him. He lays his feet on the floor, Dr. Lee making to his feet once more standing in between Donghae and the door. Donghae grips onto the table pushing the table into Dr. Lee’s stomach. He uses all of his strength to push the table and Dr. Lee against the wall. “HEY! SOMEONE GET IN HERE NOW!” Dr. Lee screams. Donghae doesn’t let go of the table and doesn’t allow Dr. Lee to escape. Soon the room is filled with various lower managers picked to help to keep order during this week. Dr. Lee is helped out of the room by one of the managers. He walks past a punishment room where Kibum is heard sobbing and crying out in pain. Across the hall, Mr. Yang is standing outside the door, screams, and bangs can be heard from inside. He is led into a room where screens cover the wall, Dr. Oh waiting for them. “Bastard rammed a table into my stomach.” Dr. Lee says sitting down on the examination table. He can see what is going on in the room Mr. Yang is outside of.

 

Yesung tries desperately to get out of the binds holding his hands behind his back. Even though the room is already pitch dark, Mr. Yang forced him to wear a blindfold and noise canceling headphones. The silence and the darkness scared him more than any other thing in the world. He collapses onto the ground in tears. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape or to remove the double penetration dildo inside him. He curls up into fetal position passing out from exhaustion and pain. When will this hell end for him?


	49. Day 2 Part 2: Leaders: A Shocking Turn for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders are lead to the photo room. Mr. Yoon helps Namjoon feel more comfortable. Mr. Khang finally has his hands on Kris but what if things take a turn for the worse?

It was midday by the time the leaders were being led to the main building. Suho and Kris were pretty much attached at the hip. Leeteuk was still sore from what happened with Mr. Kim but the bruises were already gone, Leeteuk always seemed to heal quicker than most. Leeteuk yelps, JB pulling him back as a soccer ball nearly hit him.

            “Sorry, hyung!” Heechul shouts. “You okay?”

            “I think I may have peed myself,” Leeteuk says holding his chest. “Are you okay?” Leeteuk asks grabbing onto his arm; he hadn’t seen Heechul in almost a day. Both Kyung-Hoon and Heechul were up in the penthouse pretty much all day and night.

            “I am.” Heechul answers. “Be careful, hyung,” Heechul says hugging Leeteuk tightly before letting go. Once the leaders reach their destination, Leeteuk sees Yesung being led out of a room still naked.

            “Can I go to him?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Quickly.” Nick answers. Leeteuk rushes over to Yesung caressing his face in his hands.

            “Baby? Jongwoon, honey?” Leeteuk inquires.

            “Hyung?” Yesung questions. He hugs Leeteuk tightly sobbing into his shoulder.

            “It’s alright, don’t worry. Go back to the dorm, Siwon is there. You need to rest.” Leeteuk says kissing the man softly on the lips. “I love you.” Yesung giggles blushing.

            “I love you too, hyung,” Yesung says. Leeteuk holds onto his hand leading him down the hallway. He stops in front of the photo room. “I’ll see you later.”

            “Okay, sure,” Leeteuk says rather reluctant to release Yesung’s hand. Mr. Yoon smiles softly at Leeteuk as he enters the room.

            “How are you feeling?” Mr. Yoon asks. “I…I heard about the incident with Mr. Kim.”

            “I guess I’m okay. I’ve dealt with this for pretty much my entire adult life but usually, the managers here don’t get all that violent with me.” Leeteuk says. Mr. Yoon suddenly feels anger and resentment towards every single one of the SM managers. This man, this nice, kind, gentleman has had to endure abuse his whole life. His whole life has been filled with nothing but pain, sorrow, abuse, and fear. These managers didn’t even once think to give him a break. He shakes his head turning to the men.

            “Go ahead and get undressed, I’m going to gather the supplies, I didn’t have much time earlier.” Mr. Yoon says. The other leaders start to undress rather quickly, Namjoon standing there frozen not wanting to move. Maybe this was a dream; just a bad dream and he would wake up next to Jin in the dorm. He never was very confident in the way he looked with or without clothes on. He is pretty sure nobody would be interested in seeing him naked.  And the ones that did he didn’t really want to think about. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

            “Sorry,” Zico says. “You okay?”

            “I really don’t want to get undressed,” Namjoon says. “I hate this. I hate everything about this.”

            “Well how about this? You take your shirt and pants off but leave your boxers on and we’ll talk to Mr. Yoon about it.” Leeteuk says comfortingly. Namjoon looks down at his feet.

            “I’m sorry.” Namjoon expresses.

            “Sorry for what?” JB asks.

            “For being like this. I should just suck it up and do it right?” Namjoon asks.

            “Nobody has a textbook on how to handle situations like this. You aren’t used to it, your reaction is valid, and you are allowed to feel however the fuck you feel.” G-Dragon says.  

            “Why would anyone want to see me naked? I’m horrible at this.” Namjoon says.

            “Everything okay?” Mr. Yoon asks carrying in a bag.

            “Namjoon is having a little trouble with the whole being naked thing,” Suho says.

            “Well I can have you put something over your groin so that you don’t feel so exposed; I have a hat that will cover it.” Mr. Yoon says. “I am sure they won’t mind.”

            “They?” Kris asks.

            “The other managers.” Mr. Yoon says. Mr. Yoon then pulls out a black top hat and a white fedora. “Take your pick. Thank Hyukjae for bringing them to me, he apparently has so many that he was able to spare some.” Namjoon grins grabbing the fedora.

            “Thank you, sir,” Namjoon says bowing to the man.

            “It’s no trouble; this will make you more comfortable?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Yes, sir. Very much so.” Namjoon says.

            “You’ll have to be shirtless and you may have to change into briefs so it isn’t shown.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Okay,” Namjoon says stripping off his shirt slowly slipping his pants off his face turning bright red.

            “No center for this picture, five of you will be standing, three of you will be kneeling on one leg.” Mr. Yoon explains.

            “What is the theme exactly?” Kris asks.

            “Business attire, bowties, ties, hats, cuff links.” Mr. Yoon says. “Namjoon, Zico and JB I want you in the front kneeling on one knee. Namjoon in the middle facing forwards directly in front of the camera. Zico, I want you to be angled a bit to the side, JB you as well. Zico towards that corner of the room.” He points to the far left corner. “And JB, towards that corner.” He points to the right corner behind the door. “You five wait until I get them situated.”

            “Yes, sir,” G-Dragon says softly. Mr. Yoon smiles softly. He really was such a soft-spoken timid man nothing like his stage persona portrays. He hands JB cuff links, almost instantly feeling Zico’s sudden terrified look when he brought them out. He assumed it was a trigger for him and didn’t want to make it a bad experience.

            “One of you will have your top half covered; I’m going to have you wear a vest. Jiyong or Kris, I think either of you will be the perfect fit for that. Decide amongst yourselves.” Mr. Yoon says. He hands Zico a tie already tied.

            “Thanks,” Zico says loosening the tie putting it around his neck tightening it.

            “If you’ll be more comfortable in it then, by all means, go for it,” Kris says. “I’m good.”

            “Are you sure?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Positive,” Kris tells him.

            “Thank you,” G-Dragon says bowing to him.

            “Jun-myeon, Kris, and Jiyong, you three next.” Mr. Yoon says. “I am sorry but I’m going to have to put Jiyong in the middle of you two. I know it’s awkward and strange but I’ll change positions halfway through so you won’t have to be like this the whole time.” G-Dragon is handed a half black half gray vest. Leeteuk looks at it closely, that was part of the suits that they wore for the _This is Love_ and _Evanesce_ music videos.

            “Are you seriously going with a side profile again?” Mr. Ko asks. “The managers have been looking over the other pictures and they aren’t pleased with how many side profiles there are. It’s a nude photo shoot we are supposed to get a good look at them.”

            “There are eight of them, four will be shown, four will not.” Mr. Yoon says. “I know more about this than you do.”

            “Easy, we are just trying to tell you to keep that in mind in the future,” Nick says.

            “Jiyong, face the camera. Jun-myeon and Kris put your hands around his waist rest your hands on each other’s arms.” Mr. Yoon orders. “Leeteuk and Onew face forward.” He hands them bowties. He smiles putting the top hat on top of Kris’ head. He adjusts it several times getting it just right.

            “How do I look?” Kris asks Suho. Suho hums rubbing Kris’ arm soothingly.

            “Like a prince.” Suho answers. Suho’s eyes go wide with terror stepping back from Mr. Yoon who has a belt in his hand. Suho shuts his eyes tightly. “Please don’t! Please don’t use that on me, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Kris looks at Suho then back at the belt.

            “It’s alright, Myeon, it’s okay. You can have my hat.” Kris says grabbing onto Suho’s arm taking the hat off placing it on Suho’s head. “There see? All better.” Kris pulls him back over to G-Dragon, he holds out his hand. “Do you want it around my waist or neck?”

            “Neck?” The managers ask in unison each with their own shock, disgust, and confusion.

            “During punishment, Mr. Seoh or now Mr. Yang sometimes put a belt around our neck, sometimes it was around our waist and it was pulled so that it hurt when we took a breath,” Leeteuk explains.

            “What the hell has happened to you all? Why the hell did it take so long for this to come out?!” Mr. Im inquires. “I am truly sorry.”

            “It’s okay,” G-Dragon says.

            “I don’t see how it could ever be okay,” Nick says sighing.

            “People know now, they know what happens here. They couldn’t keep their secrets hidden forever.” Kris says. He loops the belt around his waist.

 

Kris is outside of the photo room waiting to say goodbye to Suho before he is whisked away by the unknown manager in front of him.

            “Myeon?” Kris addresses Suho pulling him into an embrace.

            “What’s going on Kris?” Suho asks.

            “I’m being taken to another room. I won’t be back for a while so don’t wait up for me, okay?” Kris says. Suho looks past Kris to look at Mr. Khang.

            “Kris…” Suho starts to say. He is cut off when Kris kisses him hard on the mouth. Suho melts into the kiss. “Be careful. I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Kris says. Mr. Khang leads Kris to a room shutting and locking the door behind him. He goes to a mini fridge pulling out a bottle of Coke dropping a white powder into it. He takes it over to Kris handing him the drink. “Oh, thanks.”

            “I figured you are probably thirsty after all that hard work you did.” Mr. Khang says smiling. Kris just nods gulping down a few sips emptying half the bottle already. “How do you feel being back here? I mean it can’t be easy being away for so long and returning.” Kris just shrugs clearing his throat gulping down another drink of the Coke. He puts it down slowly.

            “I don’t know, I guess it was my fault for saying the things I did but I couldn’t just sit back and watch my loved ones suffer anymore,” Kris says.

            “You are a very nice and kind young man.” Mr. Khang says sitting down next to Kris. Kris clears his throat again moving away slowly.

            “I’m selfish,” Kris says.

            “Selfish?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “I left them here. I left all of them to be hurt. I didn’t even look back.” Kris says. “Not until it was too late.” Mr. Khang nods resting his hand on Kris’ knee. Kris blinks holding onto his chest.

            “I can’t…I can’t…breathe.” Kris says coughing.

            “I don’t think so. That’s not going to work with me, Kris.” Mr. Khang says pulling Kris closer to him.

            “P…Pl…please…” Kris pleads. Mr. Khang just scoffs removing Kris’ shirt. Kris’ breathing is getting raspy and wheezy. He falls forward clutching his throat coughing trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Mr. Khang stands up running over to the door. Kris can’t make out what he’s saying the panic and pure terror engulfing him. He knew that he needed to get his breathing under control but something wasn’t allowing him to breathe properly. He looks over to the Coke bottle, it suddenly dawned on him that he had been drugged. Is this an adverse reaction? He collapses onto the ground it getting harder and harder to get a breath in. Someone is standing over him; he can feel their hand on his wrist. His eyes were watering. He takes a few raspy breathes before everything goes dark. Kris takes one final small short gasp before his whole body goes limp. Dr. Oh checks his pulse both on his wrist and on his neck. He looks at Mr. Khang and the rest of the managers shaking his head.

            “He’s gone.” Dr. Oh says. Dr. Oh closes Kris’ open eyes. Ken collapses onto the ground in tears, the others in disbelief. Things just took a whole new turn. What were they going to do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! I had to make things a bit more serious for everyone involved. I've been planning this since Kris came into the story. I hope you all are not too angry with me and continue reading what happens next I promise it will pay off in the end. Kris was allergic to the Ketamine Mr. Khang slipped into his drink so that's why he was clearing his throat a lot. This is my first death scene I have ever written so apologies if it's bad. Leave a comment on how you feel about this chapter I always love hearing from you all. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


	50. Bad News Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad news is delivered to the groups. Learn a bit more about what the groups have had to go through from training days, debut to now.

Each group is gathered in the garden area, Nick and Quin led Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as Kibum. Siwon, Kangin, Yesung, and Leeteuk are all huddled around their lover.

            “Your wrists,” Siwon says.

            “They hurt but not as bad as…down there.” Kibum says.

            “What did they make you…what did he put in you?” Kangin asks.

            “I think it was a butt plug,” Kibum says. “He said he wanted to take it easy because I hadn’t ever misbehaved and that I was…I was a good boy.”

            “What is it, Bummie?” Siwon asks. Kibum shakes his head covering his face with his hands. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You can tell us.”

            “You won’t love me anymore…” Kibum says.

            “Bummie, that’s not possible. You did nothing wrong here.” Leeteuk says pulling the younger man into his arms. Kibum pulls Siwon to him. Siwon wraps his hands around Leeteuk, pulling Kangin as well. Yesung gently rests his body against Kibum not wanting to frighten the younger man.

            “I’ve only ever done things with Kangin and it didn’t involve actual penetration. But Mr. Seoh said that he wanted to make sure to show me how to…how to make it feel good. He said it was a special butt plug that vibrated and was curved to help reach that bunch of nerves. I didn’t want it to feel good. I didn’t…but after a while it was too much and I couldn’t deny it and I came.” Kibum says sniffling.

            “Bummie, I promise this is not your fault,” Yesung says. “Our bodies react to things even when our minds don’t. I know it’s confusing, and just because you got off doesn’t mean you liked it or you asked for it.” The five men stay like this just holding onto each other.  

            “Are you okay?” Sungmin asks Donghae reaching for him. Donghae pulls back not wanting any of them to know what is hidden underneath the robe he is wearing.

            “Why are you wearing robes?” Heechul asks.

            “Because we are being punished after this meeting,” Eunhyuk says softly.

            “Wait, what?” Heechul asks. “You can barely stand on your own!” He sighs when he feels Kyung-Hoon clinging to his arm, Hankyung clinging onto the other. “They aren’t going to be able to freaking walk by the time they are done with them.”

            “Well, we can try and substitute another, give these two a break,” Quin says.

            “How about none of us get abused? How about that?!” Taemin shrieks.

            “Why are you complaining, you haven’t even gotten hurt since we got here! How long has it been since the last time you and Mr. Paek had a session?” Tao says bitterly.

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Just because I haven’t been abused doesn’t mean anything!” Taemin shouts angrily.

            “Try being in Heechul’s shoes!” Tao screams pushing Taemin backward. “Think about how he feels! Think about how fucking fucked Mr. Paek is, twisting, hurting, and controlling him! Using the two people Heechul loves as leverage to get what he wants! You have it pretty damn lucky; you only get your picture taken.”

            “STOP!” Suho orders coming between the two. “That is enough. Tao, you have no right telling him he’s lucky. He hates the pictures more than the abuse, that’s why he’s photographed. Heechul, Hankyung, and Kyung-Hoon are doing their best to be strong and to just get through this. Nobody has it worse than anyone else. Everyone is suffering.” Suho says calmly.

            “I’m really sorry to ask this but what exactly happened between Heechul, Kyung-Hoon, Hankyung and Mr. Paek?” Quin asks pulling out a recorder of some sorts.

            “At first it was…him watching us.” Heechul says. Quin curses under his breath as he sees the managers approaching.

            “We’ll continue this later,” Quin says. Baekhyun stands up as the group of managers walk up to them.

            “We have some bad news.” Mr. Paek says. “There was an incident with Kris and Manager Khang. Manager Khang drugged Kris’ drink and Kris had an adverse reaction to it. Unfortunately, the doctor got there too late and he…Kris died.” Suho blinks before collapsing to the ground screaming and sobbing.

            “We are going to give you a day to just process everything. You have our sincere apologies.” Hoon says. Zico almost instantly makes a beeline to the dorm, Namjoon hot on his trail. Zico quickly enters the dorm.

            “Shit!” Zico shouts.

            “What?” Namjoon asks.

            “They took our fucking phones!” Zico says.

            “And the tablets as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Wi-Fi has been cut off as well.” Namjoon says.

            “What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to contact my brother?” Zico asks.

            “It’ll be okay, he’ll know something is up and maybe send help,” Namjoon says.

            “They killed someone, this changes things,” Zico says. “I think we all need to stay down here tonight with each other, Super Junior and SHINee as well. We will have 2 or 3 people awake and to keep a lookout. I don’t want to give them an opportunity to harm us when we can work together to protect each other.”

            “Okay. I’m going to need help moving the couch against the wall.” Namjoon says. He turns around to see the rest of the groups filing into the dorm. Zico notices EXO haven't arrived yet, probably needing a few minutes to themselves. Namjoon moves past the others out of the dorm. He catches Super Junior and SHINee just in time. “Hey! Wait up!”

            “What’s up, Namjoon?” Minho asks.

            “Get your stuff; we are going to be sleeping together tonight, in our dorm. That way nobody can try anything.” Namjoon says.

            “Good idea,” Leeteuk says. “Heechul, Kyung-Hoon, and Hankyung go-ahead to the dorm we’ll get your stuff.”

            “Hyung,” Heechul says.

            “Go, before Mr. Paek comes and takes you away,” Yesung says.

            “Okay, we are going,” Hankyung says pulling the two men following Namjoon. Namjoon can’t help but notice the way Hankyung is holding both of the men close to his body; he quickly turns his gaze when he sees Heechul spotting him. But before Heechul could address it he turns around hearing a commotion. His face turns red as he balls up his fists. Siwon is exiting the dorm, Mr. Yang pushing him to the ground. Siwon crawls backward as Mr. Yang stands above him.

            “Come on, you know your role, or has what happened with Mr. Cho clouded your judgment? I might just have to remind you.” Mr. Yang says pulling Siwon up to him. Siwon clamps his mouth shut turning his face. He shutters as his cheek is up against Mr. Yang’s groin, he could feel his erection.

            “Mr. Yang!” Mr. Im shouts. “Did you not hear what Hoon said?! Step away. Step away from him!” Mr. Yang scoffs letting Siwon go stepping away from him.

            “You are really fucking lucky Mr. Paek likes you so much.” Mr. Yang mutters. Leeteuk exits the dorm, seeing Siwon shaking on the ground.

            “Siwon?” Leeteuk asks kneeling next to him. He softly touches Siwon’s chest. “What happened?”

            “Mr. Yang,” Siwon says.

            “Did he ask for oral again?” Leeteuk inquires.

            “Pretty much. He wanted to remind me of my role.” Siwon says. Leeteuk nods helping Siwon to his feet. “Mr. Im stopped him but I think he would have…he would have done it in front of everyone if he could.” Siwon sniffles, Leeteuk turns to him wiping the tears rolling down Siwon’s face. Yesung slowly makes his way over to them. “Can…can we pray when we get into the dorm?”

            “Of course we can,” Yesung says. Heechul enters the dorm, BTS and GOT7 gathered on the couch.

            “I don’t know how to help them. They just lost one of their best friends, at the hands of one of the many abusers here.” JB says. “I don’t know much about Mr. Khang.”

            “He drugs us most of the time.” Kyung answers. “He drugged Zico; he drugged Kyung-Hoon and drugged me countless times.”

            “What kind of drugs?” Youngjae asks.

            “Mainly Ketamine, roofies and GHB,” B-Bomb says. Leeteuk sets the bags down going over to the sink, a pile of dishes stacked inside. He turns on the water starting to wash. TOP comes over smiling softly at him.

            “I can help rinse and dry them.” TOP says.

            “Thanks.” Leeteuk expresses. Leeteuk pauses as Siwon comes over with the other four men. They link hands bowing their heads. Siwon starts to whisper a soft prayer.

            “Father, remind me to take what I’ve learned in the darkened room to help and encourage others. Thank You for that life experience and the privilege of telling my friends and loved ones, ‘I’ve walked in your shoes—and God was faithful every step of the way.’” Siwon says. EXO enters the dorm in tears. Tao goes over to Taemin.

            “I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean it,” Tao says.

            “It’s okay. How are you doing?” Taemin asks.

            “It’s still sinking in,” Tao says. Mr. Im comes into the room looking at Zico.

            “Camera systems are giving them grief. They seem to think Mr. Park is trying to hack into them so they’ll be turned off for most of the night. Make the most of it.” Mr. Im says. Zico stands up following him to the corner of the room. “Just get as much information from them as possible I’ll try and contact the others.”

            “Yeah well just be careful they are going to be on edge already,” Zico says.

            “I got it, Zeek. No worries.” Mr. Im says. Zico just nods sending him off with a pat on the back. Zico sits down at the table, Super Junior all surrounding the table and dining room.

            “I need to ask you some personal questions. But before that…” Zico stands up clearing his throat getting everyone’s attention. “I guess now is the best time to tell all of you my secret. I’m an undercover police officer; I went to the academy before I signed with our first company. I was smart and extremely gifted at getting people to trust me and investigating without anybody knowing who I was.”

            “WHAT?!” TOP shouts. Leeteuk flinches instinctively dropping the fork in his hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

            “What do you need to know?” Leeteuk asks, he pats TOP on the shoulder, TOP taking it as a sign to take over washing for the time being.

            “I need to know who is abused the most in each group so that we can get a feel for whom to interview once this is all over,” Zico says.

            “Well, it depends. Are we talking about general abuse or specific abuse?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Who is abused the most?” Zico repeats.

            “Hyukjae, Jongwoon and Sungmin. But since Sungmin has been gone, Siwon has been abused a lot as well. But that is mainly oral.” Leeteuk answers. “Sungmin has always been a favorite even before we debuted; he was one of the only ones that were abused before the age of 17. It started when he was 15, pretty much right when he was signed. The same can be said for Jongwoon.”

            “And they held off on the abuse on Hyukjae until he turned 17?” Zico asks writing all of this down.

            “Yes, when he joined our group it was a part of an agreement we made with the managers,” Yesung explains. “By the time Sungmin joined Mr. Park had already claimed him but we told Mr. Cho he couldn’t touch him, he was off limits.”

            “Have you all been abused?” Zico asks.

            “Pretty much, except for Kibum and Kangin. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are Mr. Yim’s favorites and not many others can touch them other than Mr. Yang or Mr. Seoh when he was here. Shindong wasn’t because he gets rather violent. Donghae was mostly photographed. And I’m Mr. Paek’s favorite, have been from the very start, I was his first.” Heechul says.

            “I won’t ask any further information but just prepare yourself for when the police want to question you,” Zico warns them. He stands up going over to GOT7 sitting down next to JB. “I…um…well I don’t know much about your company really. I know that one of the managers likes to make you have sex with one another?”

            “Yes, that’s Mr. Mun,” Jinyoung says. “He doesn’t really do much other than that, he does use violence when we don’t do things his way.”

            “What about this Mr. Ro, the current CEO?” Zico asks. Leeteuk stands up as there is a knock on the door. He opens it, unable to contain his excitement.

            “Shimkung!” Leeteuk exclaims. He holds the dog close. “Thank you.”

            “It’s really no problem; I know how much a comfort he is for you.” Mr. Paek says. He steps closer to Leeteuk pulling him to him their lower halves touching. “Maybe you can return the favor? I heard you and Heechul had fun back in the day and I would be lying if I didn’t imagine your lips around my cock.”

            “Let go of him,” Kangin says.

            “Enjoy the rest of your day and night.” Mr. Paek says stepping out of the dorm.

            “He’s drunk,” Heechul says simply. “He gets horny when he’s drunk. That’s when the assaults are worse.” Leeteuk smiles going over sitting next to Youngjae. He puts Shimkung into his lap.

            “I heard you have a dog too?” Leeteuk says.

            “They could be twins! They are both Maltese. Mark and I named her Coco.” Youngjae says. “We should have a playdate with the two of them.”

            “That would be fun,” Leeteuk says smiling. “I’m sorry am I interrupting?”

            “You can stay,” Jackson says. “To be honest you have kind of been a comfort for a lot of us.” Leeteuk blushes nodding to the seven young men. “I hope I didn’t overstep it’s just…you seem to be a natural leader and you make a lot of people feel safe and understood. Especially dealing with the stuff we have to deal with.”

            “You are not overstepping, not at all. It is nice to hear I’m such a comfort. I try to be there for everyone.” Leeteuk says. Zico clears his throat not wanting to interrupt but he isn’t sure how long the cameras were going to be out and he wanted to make the most of their time.

            “So Mr. Ro is the one that does most of the assaults?” Zico asks.

            “Yes, well for all of us. BamBam and Jackson are Dr. Lee’s favorites; he has also turned his attention towards me as of late. Mr. Ro also trained Day6 to rape other trainees. He had a sort of deal with SM I’m not sure when though, we weren’t really allowed to ask questions or he’d get pissed and hurt us. PDnim trusted him, trusted him enough to leave Mr. Ro alone with all of us. PDnim was really busy and spread too thin.”  Mark explains.

            “And who is the most abused? In general by either manager.” Zico asks.

            “Jackson, Bam and probably Jinyoung,” JB says. “Jinyoung is Mr. Ro’s favorite because he means so much to PDnim.”

            “It must be hard not having JYP there anymore,” Zico says.

            “Yeah, it is. It’s even harder knowing he blames himself.” Jinyoung says.

            “Let’s hope that changes after all this is over,” Zico says putting his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Zico moves on to Big Bang knowing that the police were more than likely question all of SHINee since they all seem to have had a lot of abuse and there were only 4 of them. He addresses TOP first, he didn’t know why it mattered so much but he didn’t want TOP to think he was keeping anything from him out of spite. “You understand why I didn’t tell you, right? Blowing my cover could have gotten me or my band members in danger.”

            “I get it.” TOP says. “We sent Daesung and Seungri to help with dinner, they aren’t really abused. Not unless Mr. Woo decides to punish them but that’s very rare.”

            “So you three are his favorites?” Zico questions.

            “Yeah, I think he likes the fact that he can use us to keep the other two in line.” TOP says. “Usually that’s Taeyang.”

            “I know that Mr. Woo is into BDSM is that true?” Zico asks.

            “He’s a sick man who likes to hurt people and gets off on it. Like a lot of the managers here. He just does it with whips and other toys like that.” G-Dragon says.

            “I do apologize for prying,” Zico says softly.

            “Don’t apologize; you are just doing your job. It’s just tough for us to talk about it.” Taeyang says. “I really do commend you for doing what you are doing.” Zico smiles blushing a little.

            “I do it for my lovers. And my friends.” Zico says. He stands up, unsure of what to do now. When suddenly he is being led to EXO who are all spread out on the floor of the living room. “I was going to wait…”

            “It is better to get it out of the way,” Sehun says. Zico just nods following the man sitting next to him. Some of the members were still crying. Baekhyun clears his throat looking at Zico.

            “What do you want to know?” Baekhyun asks.

            “Who is the most abused?”

            “Well, it just depends. It changes but Jun-myeon and Min Seok have always been targeted.” Kai says. “I guess maybe Sehun.”

            “Is there one that wasn’t abused?” Zico asks.

            “We were all abused at some point but Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae were spared the most. You see…we…we were given a choice at the beginning.” Yixing starts to say. Suho grunts nudging him.

            “What are you talking about?” Chen asks. “Hyung, go on. Please. I thought we agreed on no secrets!” Chen shrieks.

            “Okay, okay,” Suho says. “Continue, Yixing.”

            “We were given a choice. Three members to be spared, except for Tao, Min Seok, Jongin and Sehun who were all picked and taken. It was the hardest decision to make but we all agreed that it would be Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae.” Yixing explains. Zico nods turning to Tao, while the rest of EXO discuss what has just been said.

            “Can you tell me a little about Mr. Paek?” Zico asks.

            “Sure, what do you want to know?” Tao asks.

            “Well, how exactly did the grooming work?” Zico asks. Heechul and Taemin sit next to Tao hearing the conversation.

            “He calls it breaking us in,” Taemin says. “It was basically just a series of tests or steps that he went through with each of us. He was extremely active at the beginning of our training days. He would talk to us and watch us before picking.”

            “And what exactly were these steps?”

            “It would usually start with him asking for us to come to his office for a talk. It would never be physical, not the first meeting or even the second. But the third or fourth was when he asked if I wanted a massage, to loosen me up.” Tao says. Heechul and Taemin nod their head in agreement, Zico taking this as a sign that they went through the same thing.

            “Then he would continue to invite us into his office, giving us gifts, a nice meal and he even gave us an allowance of money for us to spend. He would always start off sitting a bit farther away from us but then he’d slowly get closer. By the fifteenth meeting is when he would touch us for the first time. Over the pants but he brushed it off as an accident, his hand slipped or something like that.” Taemin says. “He’d then start inviting us on trips or to a cabin or to his penthouse. He’d always remind us that he held our careers in his hands, so if we were to ever say no or hesitate he would threaten us saying we’d never debut.”

            “It was usually on the third or fourth trip that he started the actual abuse. He would…he penetrated us with his fingers while touching us. He’d continue to do this sometimes giving us a blowjob or a hand job but always while penetrating us.” Heechul says. “Then after a few times of that, he would assault us for the first time. He made it about himself, purely for his enjoyment and arousal. He’d be really rough and scare us just to show who was in control.”

            “But it wasn’t until…until he made both of us orgasm that the breaking in was complete,” Taemin says.

            “How long did the process last for you three?” Zico asks.

            “It only lasted maybe a couple months,” Heechul says. “Three at the most.”

            “I think it was about 5 months,” Taemin says.

            “It was close to a year for me,” Tao says. “I was cautious and apprehensive. He said afterward that I was worth the wait.”

            “What was it about the three of you that he enjoyed so much?” Zico wonders out loud.

            “He got off on the fact that I was curious and wanted to try new things. I was open-minded about most things, I was young and stupid.” Heechul says.

            “I was just young and innocent. I didn’t know what was happening. He wanted to show me the joys of sex.” Taemin says.   

            “I was a bit harder to gain trust and I was always on the defensive. I almost always fought back in some way.” Tao says.

            “Dinner is started, why don’t we all take turns cleaning up?” Ryeowook says to the men. Tao stands up grabbing Suho’s hand. Suho just allows Tao to lead him to the bathroom.

            “Hyung?” Tao asks the older man who seems to be still in shock.

            “I can’t believe he’s gone. How did this happen? He was happy, he was away from here. I should have tried harder to protect him. Now I’ll never get to hear his voice again, never see his face, never kiss him again.” Suho says.            

            “Hyung, you can’t blame yourself. He wouldn’t want you to.” Tao says.

            “They killed him. They killed him and the last thing he probably remembers is being used and abused.” Suho says. “They need to be held accountable. They need to pay for it.” Suho says balling up his fists punching the counter.

            “They will,” Tao says. “But seeking revenge for yourself, by yourself is not a good idea. It could put you in harm’s way. You’ve been through too much.”

            “I’m tired of this. Something needs to happen.”

            “Hyung, please, promise me you won’t try anything?” Tao says begging the older man.

            “I won’t try anything. For you and for everyone else.” Suho says. Sure he may not try anything now or even later on but once this is all over he is going to make sure that these people pay for what they have done. They are going to wish they never laid a hand on him or the people he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not mess with Suho or the ones he loves, he is a very strong willed individual. He'll do whatever it takes to make others pay for what they have done.


	51. **Not an actual chapter but something that needs attention immediately

Because of what I write and the severity of the things that I write I never want these things to ever happen in real life. I never want a company to abuse their signees but in recent news and statements coming out from the oldest member of East Light I feel like I need to do something more to protect and to help them get out of this situation there are in. I urge you all to support, share and do whatever you can to help. 

I do not know if any of you know what the situation is but it isn't good. These kids were beaten, hit, and basically tortured by their company. I am going to put a statement that one of the many K-Pop discords I am a part of have said. TW the statement includes graphic depictions of violence that did happen to these men. So please please please do not read past this point if this is a problem for you.   
  
  
I don’t CARE if you HATE kpop this isn’t about that. This is about child abuse, this band known as The East Lights is a korean boy band who’s youngest member is 14 and the oldest is 18. for many years before an after debut the young boys have been physically and mentally abused by the company, the company ceo did nothing to stop the boys from getting abused but watched the boys own producer abuse them. They were hit with such things as baseball bats, hands and such more. They were once abused when their producer tied a guitar string around their neck and tighten it choking the member every time he played a note wrong. If one of them slightly messed up or even messed up at all, they were thrown into a locked room and abused with a bat when the most the other members could do was listen to their fellow band mate scream in agony. The young boy group was also told that if they told anyone at all that they were being abused, they’d be killed. Just a few days ago one of them spoke after their younger brother was experiencing trauma from the abuse. Signing this petition either means they leave the company or the company ceo and producer will be jailed.  
One sign can help the boys so much so please  
Sign this  
Thank you  
  
[https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-participates-we-want-tel-to-be-free-of-abuse-and-the-same-thing-for-other-idols?recruiter=709229594&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi.pacific_abi_gmail_send.variation.pacific_abi_select_all_contacts.select_all.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.lightning_share_by_medium_message.control.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.variant](https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-participates-we-want-tel-to-be-free-of-abuse-and-the-same-thing-for-other-idols?recruiter=894285325&)  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCYmT11Hua4> statement from the oldest member of East Light  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_E-CZ2Q7N0> video from the amazing Jose who is bringing this situation to his viewers. Please go and support him. Share his video anything. 


	52. Day 3 Part 1: There's a First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn who was Mr. Yim's first and Mr. Park's first. We also witness the first time Siwon was picked by Mr. Paek for a special and specific purpose. Kangin is targeted for the first time how will he cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for sexual violence, graphic rape scenes and talk of non consensual activities. Chapter has talk of underage abuse and slight pedophilia 

 

A day had passed and the photo sessions continued. BamBam, Kyung and Ryeowook were the first to arrive in the photo room. When the rest arrive a few minutes later the three men are stripped and already placed in front of the baby blue backdrop. BamBam has a basket of candy in front of him; it looks like he has eaten some already. Ryeowook is holding a very large lollipop in his hands. Jimin pouts slipping off his shirt.

            “Tell me you saved some for us,” Jimin says.

            “There’s plenty here for everyone!” BamBam says excitedly. Taeyang is handed a bunny ears headband.

            “Stand behind Kyung, please.” Mr. Yoon orders. “Kyungsoo sit next to BamBam, here’s your prop.” Mr. Yoon says handing Kyungsoo a chick stuffed animal. “Jimin sit next to Ryeowook.” Ryeowook smiles patting the place next to him. Jimin is given a bunny stuffed animal.

            “I get a basket of eggs?” Key asks looking at it. “Do they have anything in them?”

            “You’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you?” Mr. Yoon teased.

            “No fair.” Key retorts.

            “Stand behind BamBam.” Mr. Yoon requests. He repositions each of the members in front of him so that they are fully shown. He had to explain to the others why these men were picked. Having the same men in every picture wouldn’t do well with a calendar so he picked the second smallest from some groups. Taeil and Taemin were too popular to have them in this photo. Kyung hadn’t been in any of the photos so he decided to have him instead. And looking at SHINee most of the members were small. Except maybe Minho, he was tall. Taemin was tall but he had a small slim body. It was no secret that Jimin was the smallest in BTS although Yoongi could also be debated. He lets the men stay longer to eat and not have to worry about the abuse for a little while. It was the only thing he could do.

By the time Ryeowook was done with the picture which took longer than usual, he was led to a room occupied by Mr. Yim. When he enters he sees Jungkook and Yugyeom huddled together and Seungri sitting against the wall. Ryeowook looks down when Mr. Yim enters the room.

            “How is my boy?” Mr. Yim asks caressing Ryeowook’s face. Ryeowook just shrugs.

            “Tired, long photoshoot.” Ryeowook answers.

            “My poor boy, well you can rest after we show these three what I have in store for them tonight.” Mr. Yim says. Ryeowook whimpers the tears already starting to form in his eyes. “Come now, don’t cry. Sit while I get everything ready.” Ryeowook sniffles sitting down on the couch. How much he wanted to be back with his members or anywhere but here. He looks up to see Mr. Yim carrying three boxes, one small box on top, a medium box in the middle and a large box at the bottom. “I may have gone a bit overboard with the gifts. There’s one more but you won’t get that until tonight. Don’t tell the others you got extra, they might get jealous.” Mr. Yim says putting the boxes down in between Ryeowook’s legs. Ryeowook picks up the first box opening the lid to reveal various kitchen supplies. Ryeowook can’t help but grin. Mr. Yim sits down next to Ryeowook gently brushing his hair. “I’ve missed that smile. You like it yes?”

            “Yes. Thank you.” Ryeowook says. He moves the box to get to the medium sized one. He wasn’t sure what was inside. Once he lifts the box he squeals in excitement the first thing he sees is a large giraffe plushy. Also inside the box were all things giraffe, giraffe slippers, giraffe onesie, giraffe headband, and various other giraffe things. He picks up a smaller plushy holding it close to him. “This is great. I love it.”

            “Open the last one.” Mr. Yim says smiling. Ryeowook moves the box to get to the last large box. He removes the lid, his eyes wide.

            “How many are in here?” Ryeowook asks. Inside the box were at least 50 vinyl records.

            “I lost count. I’ve been collecting them to give to you when you returned to me.” Mr. Yim says. “Do you like it?”

            “Yes, it’s lovely,” Ryeowook says. Mr. Yim sighs when he hears over the speaker that there was a meeting.

            “Go ahead and take a look at everything, I’ll be right back.” Mr. Yim says kissing Ryeowook on the temple before exiting the room.

            “Does he usually do this?” Yugyeom asks breaking the silence.

            “Do what?” Ryeowook asks digging through the box with all of the giraffe things.

            “Give you gifts? Treats you like a boyfriend?” Jungkook asks. Ryeowook blinks nodding.

            “That’s what we are to him, we are his companions,” Ryeowook says. “That’s the way he sees it.”

            “What do you think the meeting is about?” Seungri asks.

            “I think it has something to do with Monsta X,” Yugyeom says. “I heard one of the managers talking about it.”

 

Across the hall, in the conference room, the managers are watching the news station closely.

            “We are told that two members of the popular boy group Monsta X have been hospitalized. As previously reported the three members had been missing for a number of days. Not much is known about the severity of their injuries, nor where they were when they were missing. There are numerous rumors going around but that is simply speculation nothing has been confirmed as of yet. Although many believe that the people responsible are countless managers from Korean Record Labels. Former employees of multiple companies have come forward with stories of abuse. Some of whom have gone missing. Most notably Tao and Kris from EXO’s Chinese subunit M. We have reached out to many current idols but none have returned our calls. Also missing is the popular group from Big Hit Entertainment BTS. Hold on, we are getting some more information on Monsta X. The member Im Chang-Kyun was released from the hospital with minor injuries and has been released into the care of his parents. Lee Jooheon has sustained multiple injuries including burns, lacerations and bruising. Chae Hyungwon appears to have been sexually assaulted multiple times. Both are being monitored and treated for their injuries but their conditions are stable.” The reporter states.

            “I heard from the others at the safe house, apparently someone had a change of heart and let the boys escape. But it doesn’t seem as if the safe house was raided.” Mr. Paek says. “But we should be careful with how many missing people there are, the police have to be investigating. I want you all on high alert. That’s all.”

            “Mr. Yim, Mr. Paek, do you mind if I ask you a favor?” Mr. Im asks standing up.

            “Depends on what it is.” Mr. Yim says. Mr. Im looks down nervously. “Speak your mind; we’ll do what we can.”

            “Can I…May I see some of the pictures from earlier on?” Mr. Im asks.

            “I thought you’d never ask!” Mr. Paek says patting the man on the shoulder.

            “We have a special place for just our videos; they aren’t shareable with anyone else.” Mr. Yim whispers. Mr. Im nods smiling.

            “Is there one member that is collectively everyone’s favorite? One that you are all fond of?” Mr. Im asks following after the men eagerly. If he could get more information then it could help really everyone involved.

            “I would say Sungmin and Min Seok. Although Siwon has grown on a lot of us as well.” Mr. Paek says.

            “But…he wasn’t abused until the incident with Mr. Cho was he?” Mr. Im inquires.

            “Abuse doesn’t have to be penetration.” Mr. Yim says. “Let me just tell you that his body is a work of art. Those curves, those abs, and not to mention that backside.”

            “You can’t talk about Siwon without talking about that beautiful mouth of his. Great for kissing and…other things.” Mr. Paek says grinning. Mr. Im sticks his hand inside his pocket to stop the men from seeing his fists balled up. Hearing them talking about him in this way, disgusted him. He had to make sure that Chanyeol thought he was on the manager’s side so that he wouldn’t squeal but that was quite the opposite of how Mr. Im truly feels.

            “Do you…um…well what do you record?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Depends on the person being abused, as far as Sungmin, we record everything.” Mr. Paek says. “A lot of the manager’s like to watch them back. For Siwon, it was earlier on during his trainee and debut days. EXO wasn’t filmed until after debut, maybe a year into it. We, of course, took pictures before their debut but after that we kind of let it be just us without the camera.”

            “What about SHINee?” Mr. Im asks.

            “They were never recorded. Mr. Yim was against it and we knew that with…Onew he would never allow it so we just scraped that idea fully.” Mr. Paek says. Mr. Im nods, he noticed they never did talk about Jonghyun he wasn’t sure if that was because it was still a sore subject or if he just wasn’t involved much with the abuse. Mr. Paek types into a keypad a door opening, he follows Mr. Paek inside, Mr. Yim entering as well. “Do you have a preference as to who you want to see?”

            “Someone from EXO and Super Junior members.” Mr. Im says.  Mr. Yim nods tapping on the mouse turning on the screen projector. Mr. Im sits down in one of the sofa chairs. He notices how many passwords and logs in screens there are. “Why are there so many safeguards?”

            “We had an incident with Kyungsoo orchestrating a scheme to get into my computer at the main headquarters in Seoul so we decided to put safeguards on every single computer that has videos and photos stored on it.” Mr. Paek says. The first video starts to play; Suho was sitting uncomfortably on the bed. “This was when we had to get creative with him, he was continuously arguing, fighting and causing trouble. It wasn’t until we figured out why he was acting out that we realized that if we just let him volunteer instead of abusing his fellow lovers and members then he wouldn’t act out anymore. Of course, I still use the belt on others, mainly Heechul when he misbehaves but that is very rarely anymore.” Mr. Im just nods, trying his best not to roll his eyes. Mr. Paek had Heechul so fucked up and manipulated that he would pretty much do anything anymore. Mr. Im grimaces watching Suho being hit with the belt at least 15 times.

            “You aren’t one for violence are you?” Mr. Yim asks.

            “No, no I am not.” Mr. Im states. He turns his attention back to the screen when he hears a knock on the door and someone clearing their throat. “I’m assuming this was in 2013 during Super Junior’s Sexy, Free and Single comeback?” He can tell due to Leeteuk’s white hair.

            “Yes, that’s correct.” Mr. Yim says. “Not much else happens except being photographed by our older photographer who passed away in 2015.” Mr. Paek takes the mouse and clicks on a new video. Mr. Im watches the screen closely. He was lucky that he had a good memory where he could remember everything he hears, experiences and reads. He notices how young all of the members of Super Junior present looked. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, and Yesung were standing in a line.

            “When was this?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Just before debut.” Mr. Paek says.

            “Before Ryeowook?” Mr. Im asks clarifying what he suspects.

            “Ah, crap! You don’t need me right? I need to get back to him.” Mr. Yim says. Mr. Im goes to say something but pauses when Mr. Paek puts his hand up stopping him from speaking.

            “Go, be with him.” Mr. Paek says. “Mr. Im and I have it covered.”

            “Thank you, sir.” Mr. Yim says bowing as he quickly exits the room. Mr. Im turns his attention back to the screen.

            “This was in 2003,” Mr. Paek states.

            “So they would have been 17?” Mr. Im has to grit his teeth to prevent from sounding too harsh.

            “Well technically speaking since for whatever reason Siwon’s parents didn’t register his birthday until a year later he would have been 16. How I wish I could turn the clock back, he was so innocent then, they all were. Except for Leeteuk, he had to grow up quicker than most.” Mr. Paek says.

           

_“Stand up straight! And stop crying!” Mr. Cho shouts at Donghae who flinches looking down at his feet. All men were naked looking scared and exposed. Three managers were present in the room, Mr. Seoh, Mr. Park and Mr. Cho. The door to the room opens as Mr. Paek enters with two other managers. Mr. Paek slowly approaches the men, turning his attention to Donghae who is still crying softly._

_“Now, now, what’s wrong, hmm? Come now, it’s alright.” Mr. Paek says caressing Donghae’s cheek softly. Eunhyuk pulls on Mr. Paek’s arm putting his arm on Donghae’s stomach. “I get the message, relax, Hyukjae.” He says patting Eunhyuk on the shoulder. “Why is Yesung here? Is this his punishment?”_

_“Yeah, thought it might do some good to change it up a bit.” Mr. Seoh says. “What exactly are you looking for?”_

_“A new favorite for our group sessions, it seems Changmin is making things worse for himself. I can’t continue to favor him.” Mr. Paek says. Yesung stiffens when Mr. Paek stands in front of Siwon. Yesung is grabbed by the wrist by Mr. Seoh before he can stop Mr. Paek from touching the younger man._

_“Why are you doing this? Just leave him out of this, I can…I can do whatever you want!” Yesung shouts._

_“Yeah, you don’t have neither the natural beauty nor the body and mouth this one has.” Mr. Paek says turning back to Siwon. Siwon gulps as Mr. Paek starts to put his hand through Siwon’s hair. His hand travels down his neck stopping at his shoulders. He grips onto Siwon’s bicep his other hand resting on Siwon’s chest. His fingers trace his nipples as Siwon shuts his eyes tightly all he can do is pretend this man was not violating his body his bottom lips quivers as Mr. Paek moves his hands down to his stomach. He was taking his time, savoring the curves and smooth skin. Siwon blinks as he feels Mr. Paek’s fingers over his mouth, trailing his lips. Mr. Paek then grips onto Siwon’s backside, squeezing both butt cheeks in his hands. “Tell me, have you ever done anything sexual with another person?”_

_“I must wait until marriage,” Siwon says._

_“Even the other stuff?” Mr. Paek asks._

_“I don’t know the specifics exactly; I just know it is a sin to have sex before marriage,” Siwon says. “I don’t want to sin.”_

_“We’ll make sure you don’t.” Mr. Paek says. “We’ve found our replacement. You’ll be brought here tomorrow night for a beginner’s session with Changmin.”_

 

Mr. Im clears his throat not wanting to see what he is about to ask for but he needs to know. He needs to see what they have as far as footage.

            “Do…do you have any more footage when Super Junior was minors?” Mr. Im asks. “Preferably Sungmin.”

            “Coming right up,” Mr. Paek says. He clicks on a video. “This was his first assault. Mr. Park waited until his contract was approved before he did anything. Sungmin would have been about 15 here.”  

            “Even though he still looks the same now. I swear the man never ages.” Mr. Im says. Just as the video starts to play the lights in the room start to flicker and then turn off. Mr. Im looks at Mr. Paek concerned. Mr. Paek stands up going over to the walkie-talkie.

            “What’s going on?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “We lost power, manager dorm, dorm #2 and all of the other buildings are dark. Dorm #1 is in lockdown.” Ken radios back.

            “Is anyone inside?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “Sungmin, Kangin and we think Kyungsoo.” Ken answers. “It can’t be Mr. Park can it?”

            “It has to be.” Mr. Paek says. “I can’t think of anyone else who would want those two especially Sungmin. Kyungsoo should be safe.”

            “What do you want us to do?” Ken asks.

            “Get the power up and running, find a way inside the dorm and keep everyone calm.” Mr. Paek says. “We are in the sealed room we won’t be able to get out without power, keep the idols in dorm 2 and keep the managers away.”

            “Yes, sir. We’ll find a way to get you out of there.” Ken says. Mr. Paek grunts putting the walkie down.

            “Dammit! I should have known he wouldn’t go down without a fight! I didn’t think he knew where this place was.” Mr. Paek says.

 

A couple minutes before the power went out Sungmin, Kyungsoo and Kangin were inside the dorm they stayed in the first few nights. The groups decided it was best if they stayed together at night so Sungmin and Kangin volunteered to gather the group’s sleepwear and blankets. And because what Kangin promised Suho he brought Kyungsoo with him. Both older men were quiet and unsure of what to say to one another. Kyungsoo was folding the blankets Kangin was bringing from upstairs.

            “Look, Sungmin, I’m really sorry,” Kangin says as he lays the blankets on the sofa. “I was really stupid to bring you back here thinking there wouldn’t be any repercussions for you or for them.”

            “Don’t, Kangin, they’ve had you wrapped around their finger since you signed. It’s not your fault.” Sungmin says.

            “Can…can I ask how long it’s been going on for?” Kangin asks.

            “For me, it started when the lawyers told them that my contract was accepted. I think they decided on signing me just to abuse me because they were pretty much lining up.” Sungmin says. “I was fifteen, alone, in a room with three of them fighting over me. Mr. Park won. He recorded the whole thing, which became a regular thing.” Sungmin says. “That’s why I was so eager to leave, without Kyuhyun and Ryeowook I would have been…well, I probably wouldn’t be able to walk or do much of anything. Hell who knows maybe they would have locked me up as they did with Yixing.” 

            “I was so stupid,” Kangin says. “I should have done something. But instead, I just turned a blind eye and defended the fuckers.” Kangin gasps as he feels a slap on the back of his head. “Hey!”

            “I wish you’d stop that, I’m going to start hitting you every time you blame yourself, Hyung. Is that what you want?” Sungmin asks putting his hands on his hips. Kangin chuckles shaking his head. Kyungsoo laughs going over to the closet, Kangin following after him. Kangin thought he heard Kyungsoo mumbling something but it was incoherent so he wasn’t able to tell what he said.

            “No, I’d much rather not,” Kangin says. “You are a martial artist after all. You could do some damage to me.” Sungmin just grins picking up two suitcases.

            “I’m going to go take this over there; I’ll be back for the rest,” Sungmin says. He opens the door, Mr. Park puts his hand over Sungmin’s mouth letting himself in, and he quickly locks the door. Kangin quickly opens the closet pushing Kyungsoo inside.

            “Hide; don’t come out no matter what you hear,” Kangin says closing the closet. Mr. Park seems to be focused on Sungmin as he wraps his arm around Sungmin’s chest holding him close to him.

            “What are you doing here?” Kangin asks. “Let him go!” Sungmin grunts as he struggles to get out of Mr. Park’s arms. He freezes when he feels something sharp against his neck. “Please don’t hurt him.”

            “Will you shut up for one minute?!” Mr. Park shouts. He keeps Sungmin close to him as he moves to the pad next to the door. He curses under his breath they must have seen him come in because now there is pounding on the door. There is a loud beeping and suddenly iron bars cover all exits. “Wonderful, now we have time to ourselves.” Mr. Park says pushing Sungmin to the ground. He pulls out a needle sticking it into Sungmin’s neck. Sungmin groans as he fights the urge to sleep. Finally, he gives in, falling unconscious on the ground. Mr. Park picks him up putting him on the sofa. “It’s just you and me. You aren’t my usual type but once I found out you were a virgin, I changed my mind.”

            “What did you give him? I thought he was your favorite…” Kangin says.

            “And that means I care about him?” Mr. Park asks scoffing. “Please, they are simply toys. Toys I can play with, I can bend and break, put back together, do whatever I please with. Yes, he was my first so I have some sentimental feelings towards him but no real emotions except for maybe lust. I saw those pictures of him when he was a teen and I fell hard. He is perfect. But like many people you grow tired of old toys, something new comes along and you begin to play with that. Yes, Min Seok came into my life after I grew tired of Sungmin. But you know an old toy is nice after a long while.” Mr. Park says running his hand through Sungmin’s hair.

            “Don’t touch him!” Kangin growls through his teeth.

            “No matter, we have plenty of time.” Mr. Park says making his way towards Kangin. Kangin starts to move back then remembering Kyungsoo. Mr. Park sighs catching Kangin as he tries to flee to the door. “What good is that going to do?” Kangin punches Mr. Park in the stomach. He cries out when he feels a sharp pain against his arm. “Remember I have the knife, I won’t hesitate to cut you if you misbehave. Upstairs, now.” Kangin holds his arm close to him; the cut didn’t look too bad. Not bad enough for stitches but big enough to create a scar.

            Kangin is pushed up the steps reaching the second floor rather quickly. Kangin cries out when he is pushed into the bathroom. He stiffens when the man gets closer to him. “Let’s start with your bottom this time, yeah?”

            Kangin contemplates whether or not he should fight but he didn’t want to end up with hundreds of scars all over his body. Maybe if he just blocked it all out, forgetting what is happening to him. He was never good at that though, he was always someone who wanted to remember things especially if it could help put this man away. In the end that could save others from being hurt but he isn’t sure how he’d be able to deal with this. He is barely able to deal with the guilt of defending these people.

             Kangin grunts, feeling a tug on his jeans bringing out of his thoughts. He closes his eyes tightly as Mr. Park unbuttons Kangin’s jeans pulling them down to his ankles. He instinctively puts his hand on Mr. Park’s chest trying to get as much distance from him and this man who is about to violate him. Kangin trembles as Mr. Park pulls him closer Mr. Park’s hand slipping into Kangin’s boxers. Mr. Park sighs as he grips onto Kangin’s soft flaccid cock. “I thought you’d be hard for me. How big are you, hmm? I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Got to get you all cleaned up first.” Mr. Park says pulling Kangin’s boxers down to his ankles as well. He moves to take off Kangin’s shirt thrusting it over Kangin’s head. Mr. Park relishes the form in front of him, it wasn’t his usual type but something about Kangin excited him. “In the shower, you go. Go on.” Mr. Park says waving the knife in his hand towards the shower. Kangin steps in, Mr. Park moving to start the shower. Kangin shivers as the cold water hits him; the shower then turns warm soothing him slightly. The water hits his chest making its way down his body; he wanted desperately to cover up, to shield himself. Mr. Park now naked as well slips in behind Kangin pushing the younger man forward so that the water was now cascading down his backside. Mr. Park reaches up to grab the soap. Kangin tries to pull away as he feels hands on his butt spreading.

             “Stop, please. Please don’t.” Kangin pleads. Mr. Park ignores his cries as he puts the soap onto his finger rubbing on the outside of Kangin’s hole, he sticks his finger inside slightly, knowing exactly what he was planning. He was sure the younger man before him didn’t which filled him with excitement. He bites his lip as he could feel his member twitch with anticipation. No, he had to wait, savor this, and savor the innocence being ripped from this large but in a lot of ways small man. Kangin rests his hands against the wall of the shower trembling underneath the water. Kangin gasps as he feels something wet and rough on the outside of his hole. He didn’t want to look back afraid of what he might see. Mr. Park grins pulling away gripping onto Kangin’s dick with one hand.

             “I didn’t know you would taste so good. I’m glad I picked you to go first.” Mr. Park says. Kangin groans, he’s sick to his stomach hearing those words. Such bad, horrible words coming from the mouth of someone who sees him and Sungmin as toys. Kangin gasps as he feels pressure against his hole something slipping inside ever so slowly. He moans involuntarily as Mr. Park starts to pump Kangin’s dick while moving his tongue inside Kangin’s hole. Mr. Park pulls his tongue out slowly, grabbing the bottle of lube on the floor of the shower.

             He puts some on his fingers, circling Kangin’s red puckering entrance. He thrusts in a finger causing the man to squeal in surprise. Mr. Park thrusts his finger deeper into Kangin, reaching the spot he so desperately wanted to find. Kangin’s body goes tense as he fights the urge to moan. Mr. Park thrusts another finger into Kangin’s hole hitting that spot again and again. Kangin pants unsure of what exactly was happening. How could this feel so good but be so bad at the same time? He didn’t even know it could feel this good, being a bottom. He assumed that getting fucked in the ass was or couldn’t be enjoyable.

             Mr. Park stops the motion to put another finger in and to see if the younger man will give in to his lust and play along. Kangin groans still adjusting to the fingers inside him. He shivers as Mr. Park continues to thrust his fingers into him. His breath is caught in his throat as his cock leaks pre-cum. Mr. Park pulls his fingers out slowly, putting the lube on his hard dick.

             Kangin tenses when he feels Mr. Park’s arm around the front of his chest pulling him closer. Kangin cries out when Mr. Park enters him. “Hush, hush now, I’ll make it feel nice for the both of us.” Mr. Park says. Kangin closes his eyes tightly the tears stinging his eyes as Mr. Park enters him fully. Kangin shudders in pleasure as Mr. Park’s dick hits his prostate. Kangin’s breathing becomes quicker as Mr. Park fucks him hard each thrust hitting his prostate. Mr. Park grins gripping onto Kangin’s hard dick, the sounds coming from the younger man driving Mr. Park closer to the edge. Now would be the time to test if Kangin would want it but Mr. Park is so lost in his own pleasure he can’t begin to think to stop and test it. Maybe he could with Sungmin but this man is driving him crazy. Mr. Park bites Kangin’s shoulder sucking hard wanting to mark him. Mr. Park can tell Kangin is almost close his dick twitching in his hand. He didn’t know why but seeing the man unravel in front of him, seeing him moan in pleasure because of what he was doing caused him to become more aroused. All this touch was once unwanted but Kangin’s body was betraying his mind. Mr. Park thrusts one more time before they both unravel in their orgasms. Mr. Park pulls out slowly turning the shower on higher the water turning cold.

            “Clean up, take however long you want, do not come and interrupt me.” Mr. Park says patting Kangin on the shoulder. Kangin sobs after Mr. Park leaves sinking down to the ground cum leaking out of his hole.

            Mr. Park makes it downstairs stopping to see Sungmin is not where he left him. That’s strange the young man couldn’t have already woken up and if he had he would have been too weak to go far. Kyungsoo slowly sneaks up behind Mr. Park hitting him hard with the pan in his hand knocking the man unconscious. Kyungsoo stands there shaking as the iron bars around the exits gradually start to rise. He puts it up again waiting to strike.

             “Whoa, easy there, Kyungsoo. Put that down. It’s okay now.” Ken says. Suho moves past Ken, Kyungsoo dropping the pan running into the arms of his leader and lover. Siwon, Leeteuk, and Kibum are inside the dorm next.

             “Upstairs, I couldn’t stop it…Sungmin…I had to make sure he was okay.” Kyungsoo says trying to explain. Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum and Hoon race up the stairs. “Kangin was hurt and I didn’t stop it. But I kept thinking about Kris hyung and how scared he must have been, what if Sungmin…I should have done something.”

             “Kyungsoo, stop. Stop, you did well.” Suho says.

             “He was hurt…” Kyungsoo says.

             “So was Sungmin. You made a split decision and either decision would have been right.” Suho says.

             “Don’t blame yourself for somebody else’s actions,” Taehyung says. “Where is Sungmin?” Kyungsoo leads them into the kitchen, Sungmin lying close to the refrigerator probably to keep his temperature down just in case he was having a reaction to whatever Mr. Park gave him.

             “Take him to the second safe house and make sure he doesn’t leave. I don’t want him running to the police or for the police to find him.” Mr. Paek says. “Take those two to the doctor.” Mr. Im nods bowing to Mr. Paek. So there was a second safe house, how many safe houses did they have? He wondered how long until his partners contacted him, how long will this go on for? What were they waiting for? People were being hurt worse than ever before, they needed rescuing and fast or else the damage would have been done. Hell, it was already bad as it is, given that the managers killed someone. He just had to do his best to protect everyone along with the help of the other undercover agents.


	53. A Small Gesture of Kindness Sparks a New Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Paek is starting to get his ducks in a row allowing Heechul two men he loves deeply. What happened to them? How does this act of kindness affect the end goal for Mr. Paek? What if this kindness is what gives Heechul the strength to keep fighting?

Heechul and Kyung-Hoon are being led into the penthouse. Kyung-Hoon looks around unsure of what to do, the last time he was in a situation like this he was drugged and almost raped. Heechul could feel the man’s hesitation and pulls him closer. When they enter, Hankyung is sitting on the bed humming to himself.

            “What’s he doing here?” Kyung-Hoon asks blushing. Heechul grins seeing Kyung-Hoon’s ears starting to turn red. He hadn’t even asked what or how Kyung-Hoon felt about Hankyung’s sudden reappearance. But given his reaction Heechul is pretty sure he didn’t mind.

            “Come, sit.” Hankyung says patting the bed. Heechul takes Kyung-Hoon’s hand skipping over to Hankyung. Kyung-Hoon just stands there in front of Hankyung awkwardly. “Sit.” Hankyung repeats. Kyung-Hoon hesitantly sits on Hankyung’s left side.

            “Where is he?” Heechul asks grabbing Kyung-Hoon’s hand placing it onto Hankyung’s knee.

            “He didn’t say, said to wait here.” Hankyung says. “I’m just watching some of Ryeowook and Sungmin’s parts from Attack on the Pin-Up Boys.”

            “What about me?” Heechul pouts. Hankyung puts his arm around Heechul’s shoulder resting his hand on his right shoulder.

            “You are next to me, why would I need to watch you on the TV?” Hankyung asks teasingly. Heechul grins climbing on top of Hankyung’s lap.

            “Well then pay attention.” Heechul says. He hears a door close. Before Heechul and Hankyung can react Kyung-Hoon is pulled off the bed onto the floor. “What are you doing?!” Heechul shrieks as Mr. Paek is on top of a shaking Kyung-Hoon.

            “He’s going to have to get used to this, you two are a little preoccupied with each other anyways. If we are all going to be together then you all need to know who is in charge. I can’t be easy on them our first time, you know this Heechul.” Mr. Paek explains.

            “Then let me take his place!” Hankyung shouts. Mr. Paek shakes his head; he should have seen this coming. Kyung-Hoon is the youngest and far more innocent and untainted. He wasn’t sure what Kyung-Hoon had to endure being a part of a rock band but he was sure he wasn’t subjected to this sort of abuse. And although Hankyung was never fully abused he wasn’t stupid and didn’t turn a blind eye like Kibum or Kangin, Hankyung knew exactly what was going on behind closed doors.

            “Shouldn’t we just get it out of the way? Wouldn’t that be easier for everyone?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “I don’t ever want him to be hurt like me! Isn’t that what you want? To have someone untouched? Someone we can share without the violence?” Heechul asks.

            “Alright, we’ll do something different then.” Mr. Paek says climbing off Kyung-Hoon. “I have to see how the three of you interact anyways, so I’ll just sit back and watch you. No touching, no hurting. Or would you rather I film it and go elsewhere?” Heechul helps Kyung-Hoon up sitting him on the bed.

            “Film it?” Heechul asks looking at Hoon and Hankyung for approval.

            “Film would be better.” Hankyung says.

            “Alright well you do whatever your heart desires and I’ll come back when you call.” Mr. Paek says patting Heechul on the cheek. Kyung-Hoon puts his hands on his legs rubbing them furiously. Mr. Paek starts to set everything up. Heechul takes Kyung-Hoon’s hands in his, Hankyung sitting by the pillows awkwardly not sure on what to do. “All finished, call when you are done, I’ll have food prepared and we can eat and chat.” Mr. Paek says smiling kissing Heechul on his head. Heechul sighs in relief as Mr. Paek exits the penthouse finally. Heechul covers his face.

            “Heechul?” Hankyung asks concerned. “It’s okay, I’ll just…I’ll be a spectator.” Hankyung says.

            “What good will that do?!” Heechul shrieks. “I don’t know what he wants from me anymore. And now, now he wants the two people I love more than anything in this world.”

            “It’s going to be okay, hyung. I promise.” Kyung-Hoon says.

            “How? How is it going to be okay?” Heechul asks.

            “Forget where we are, forget why we are here. Live in the moment, you both…you both can have me.” Kyung-Hoon whispers. He looks up at Hankyung blushing. Hankyung nods cupping Kyung-Hoon’s face kissing him softly on the mouth.

            “You took care of my Heechul when I wasn’t there. You were a friend, someone he could trust and rely on. I could never repay you for that. We both love him a lot don’t we?” Hankyung asks chuckling. Kyung-Hoon just nods.

            “He pulled me up from the darkness. He saved me as much as I saved him.” Kyung-Hoon says. Heechul jumps into Kyung-Hoon’s lap kissing him hard on the mouth.

            “Let us be with you.” Heechul says. “This isn’t our first threesome.”

            “Not by a long shot.” Hankyung says. Kyung-Hoon can feel his ears turning red already.

            “Leeteuk?” Kyung-Hoon speculates.

            “Few others as well.” Hankyung says stripping Kyung-Hoon of his shirt.

            “Who?” Kyung-Hoon asks.

            “Jung-mo, Kibum, Siwon, Zhou Mi.” Heechul answers. “Hankyung has always been interested in you though.”

            “M…m-me?” Kyung-Hoon asks nervously.

            “Of course.” Hankyung says. He brings Kyung-Hoon’s arms above his head.

            “Gentle, you have to be gentle with him.” Heechul redirects Hankyung. “Soft, sweet, caring.” Hankyung blinks, looking down at Kyung-Hoon’s bare chest and arms. They were riddled with scars and burns. “He promised to not ever do it again.”

            “I didn’t know…” Hankyung says.

            “Nobody does. Except for Heechul and Jang-Hoon.” Kyung-Hoon says. He blinks feeling Hankyung start kissing his scars one by one.

            “You are beautiful. You are loved.” Hankyung says. “I think I could grow to love you.” Hankyung looks at Heechul kissing him softly on the lips. “Stop thinking; forget about the camera, it’s just us.” Kyung-Hoon leans up to undress Heechul’s shirt. Heechul fights to unbutton Kyung-Hoon’s pants all while kissing him hard on the mouth. He manages to pull Kyung-Hoon’s jeans off throwing them off the side of the bed. Hankyung grips onto Heechul’s pants climbing off the bed pulling them down and off his legs. Hankyung grins when Kyung-Hoon starts to arch his back grinding his hips into Heechul’s boner.

            “Grab the lube, Geng.” Heechul says. Heechul pulls off Kyung-Hoon’s boxers, Kyung-Hoon doing the same for Heechul.

            “Is this how fast it goes usually?” Hankyung asks.

            “We haven’t had the chance to do this in a while.” Heechul answers. “What can I say? He drives me crazy.”

            “Same can be said for you.” Kyung-Hoon says. “You’ll be gentle right?”

            “Always.” Heechul says. Kyung-Hoon nods pulling Hankyung closer.

            “I don’t want you to be left out.” Kyung-Hoon says. Hankyung just nods kissing Kyung-Hoon. Kyung-Hoon puts his hands through Hankyung’s hair deepening the kiss.

            “Buzzy bee, I promise…I won’t let anyone hurt you. Nobody is going to touch you.” Heechul says. “I can’t have you be hurt like that. Let me protect you. Please, Hoon?”

            “Okay, hyung.” Kyung-Hoon says. He could see how much this meant to him, just how much he cared for him and loved him.

            “I mean it, I cannot lose you.” Heechul says. Kyung-Hoon sighs sitting up pulling Heechul into a hug.

            “You aren’t going to lose me. Ever. I promised you I’d come to you for help when I needed it. We help each other, right?” Kyung-Hoon says. He looks over at Hankyung blushing grabbing his hand. “We all help each other from now on.” Heechul just nods in agreement grabbing the lube putting some on his fingers. Heechul looks up to see Kyung-Hoon and Hankyung yet again making out.

            “I’m going to start prepping you now.” Heechul says gently spreading Kyung-Hoon’s ass to gain access to his hole. He gently pushes a finger inside stopping so Kyung-Hoon can adjust if need be. Hankyung pulls Kyung-Hoon’s head into his lap running his hand through his hair.

            “Tell me what I can do.” Hankyung asks Kyung-Hoon who just looks at Heechul for reassurance.

            “Caress him.” Heechul says. “He gets shy, until we are in the middle of it.”

            “Hyung!” Kyung-Hoon shrieks embarrassed.

            “It’s okay, this is new for you. I’ll do whatever I can to make it as enjoyable as possible.” Hankyung says. Kyung-Hoon smiles looking up at Hankyung. Kyung-Hoon gasps when Heechul bends the three fingers inside him just right.

            “Need…need more.” Kyung-Hoon moans. Heechul nods slowly pulling his fingers out reaching into the drawer to grab a condom. “You’ll be here the whole time, won’t you?” Kyung-Hoon asks looking up at Hankyung again.

            “Of course I will. I’m not leaving. And once this is all over I’ll fly you two out to China and we can have a fun time.” Hankyung says softly caressing Kyung-Hoon’s chest.

            “Are you ready?” Heechul asks. Kyung-Hoon nods, Heechul slowly pushes into Kyung-Hoon. Heechul moves so that they are both on their sides giving Hankyung full access to Kyung-Hoon’s penis. Heechul puts his arm around Kyung-Hoon’s neck resting his hand on his shoulder. Kyung-Hoon is gripping tightly onto Heechul’s hip when his eyes roll moaning loudly as Heechul finds that perfect spot. Hankyung gently starts to pump Kyung-Hoon’s dick. He didn’t think anything could feel as good as this, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive long. Heechul stops his movements to get more comfortable causing a disgruntled moan to escape Kyung-Hoon’s mouth. “What do you want?” Heechul whispers into Kyung-Hoon’s ear.

            “Don’t stop, keep going.” Kyung-Hoon says. Hankyung goes to remove his hand; Kyung-Hoon aggressively pulls Hankyung into a sloppy kiss. “I need you too. I need your warmth and your touch.” Kyung-Hoon grips onto Hankyung’s arm tightly. “God this is intoxicating. You are magic, you two are magic.” Hankyung grins.

            “We’d like to think so.” Hankyung answers. Heechul nods agreeing while he pounds into Kyung-Hoon drawing moans from the man. Hankyung can tell he is close and loves this position. He can see Kyung-Hoon’s face, see how deeply connected him and Heechul are. Kyung-Hoon moans as Heechul continues to hit his prostate, now Hankyung’s lips around his cock. His mind was swimming, his body felt as if it was floating and he was close. Heechul could tell and thrusts hard. Kyung-Hoon lets out a loud scream as he cums into Hankyung’s mouth, Heechul slowly pulls out. He chuckles seeing how tired and yet blissful Kyung-Hoon looked.

            “You rest for now. Hankyung and I are going to have some fun in the shower.” Heechul says kissing Kyung-Hoon on the cheek pulling the sheets over Kyung-Hoon’s sleeping form. “Sleep tight my buzzy bee.”

            “Where did that nickname come from?” Hankyung asks.

            “Well his band is called Buzz and to me at least on the show can be such a thorn in my side. Buzzing in my ear, tapping me on the shoulder, grabbing my hand.” Heechul says. “I wouldn’t want it any other way though.”

            “He’s growing on me.” Hankyung says as he is stripping his clothes.

            “He often does. He has that effect on people. You have to promise me not to hurt him. He’s been hurt too much in the past.” Heechul says.

            “I promise not to hurt him. I hurt him I hurt you and I…I’ve hurt you too much already.” Hankyung says pulling Heechul into the shower with him. “Let me make it up to you. Starting right now.” Heechul nods hugging Hankyung close. He didn’t know what was going to happen next but with the two loves of his life by his side he is sure he can get through it. They and his members were his strength. It took him too long to discover that and now that he has he’s going to fight and make sure nobody else is hurt because of him.


	54. Caught Right Where They Want Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Yim shows his good side in order to gain the new maknae's trust. Minho is shared with Mr. Seoh after a session with GOT7's Mark. Mr. Seoh rescues Taeil causing Taeil to think differently about the man. We get a small glimpse that Mr. Paek is planning something and Ken has to prove his loyalty. But Leeteuk is smart and cunning and strong, he won't go down easily.

Mr. Yim has Kyuhyun and Ryeowook in his lap, the rest of the group in a circle. They each have a gift in front of them.

            “Why don’t our new friends open theirs first?” Mr. Yim asks. “Let’s start with the youngest shall we?” Yugyeom blushes, he pulls out a mug that has the phrase Practice Makes Perfect. He reaches into the bag pulling out a CD, his eyes go wide.

            “Is this…real?” Yugyeom asks.

            “Of course it’s real.” Mr. Yim says. “We have a lot of friends here at SM.” Yugyeom smiles holding the signed Chris Brown CD proudly.

            “This is great,” Yugyeom says. Jungkook looks up at Mr. Yim.

            “Go ahead.” Mr. Yim says. Jungkook nods ripping the paper off of the box. “I heard you like comics and collecting Bluetooth speakers. Comics are the Archie comics; I thought you might like them.”

            “I haven’t read them yet,” Jungkook says. He smiles as he pulls out the black beats Bluetooth speaker. “This had to have been expensive.”

            “Nothing is too much for my boys.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Seungri should go next,” Sehun says.

            “Agreed, go ahead.” Mr. Yim says smiling. Seungri nods pulling the first thing out of the gift bag. He gasps when he starts to pull out all of the gifts. Within is a whole bunch of panda-themed things. “I heard you collect pandas?”

            “I do!” Seungri says.

            “Which is your favorite?” Mr. Yim asks.

            “The mug,” Seungri says. “It’s a panda-shaped mug! What’s not to love?!” Kai is lying on his stomach next to Mr. Yim.

            “Can I open mine next, please, please?” Kai asks.

            “Sure, go ahead, angel.” Mr. Yim says. Kai grins pushing himself up to his knees ripping the box open. Kai grins pulling out the ballet shoes in the box. He blinks pulling out a large stack of books and a few DVDs. He wasn’t used to getting so many gifts, he wondered if this was Mr. Yim’s way of apologizing for the way he treated him that night and his Lay all these months. All the DVDs and books had a running theme of the Nutcracker ballet. “You know I am sorry for how I treated you. I didn’t mean for it to get like that. And I’m sorry that I lied about Yixing. You know that right, angel?”

            “I know. I really love these.” Kai says. “Thank you.”

            “Sunshine, why don’t you open yours? I really hope you don’t mind it’s a bit different from everyone else’s.” Mr. Yim says smiling at Sehun. Sehun nods opening the envelope. “I got a few different gift cards that way you can spend some money on yourself. And I mean it, spend it on you not others.” Kai just snickers elbowing Sehun playfully.

            “I will, I promise,” Sehun says.

            “Key, Minho, go ahead.” Mr. Yim says smiling. Key rips open his box.

            “Is this…a knitting kit?” Key asks. “And a book! And some yarn I can use.”

            “I thought that it might be best for you to learn. As a hobby might help when you are anxious or sad.” Mr. Yim says. “I know it’s been hard.” Key nods taking hold of Minho’s hand to prevent the manager from seeing how clenched his fist is. “I was going to get you a sewing machine but thought that knitting is much more hands-on, soothing at times and personal.”

            “I agree. I can’t wait to start.” Key says. Minho opens his envelop on top of the box. “Whoa.”

            “Wait, two tickets to an NBA game?!” Minho shrieks excitedly.

            “I figured you could take one of your friends, maybe even Yesung, since you two share a love for basketball.”

            “This is great,” Minho says. He rips open the box next. “Soccer cleats?”

            “Why don’t you guys get comfortable?” Mr. Yim asks, pulling Kyuhyun and Ryeowook up with him. “We’ll be right back.” Jungkook looks at Sehun and Kai.

            “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt them…they are…special to him. He didn’t really connect with any of the first generation idols, so he was really left out and lonely until Ryeowook was signed. Then Kyuhyun joined and it was like destiny is what he called it.” Sehun explains. “He goes all out for them; he doesn’t say it to us because he doesn’t want us to get jealous but Mr. Yim has taken them on trips and special events.”

            “What kind of events and trips?” Yugyeom asks.

            “He took Kyuhyun on a hot air balloon ride before he went to the military,” Key says. “It was really hard on Mr. Yim.”

            “Do…do you think he loves you guys?” Seungri asks.

            “He does. In his own way.” Minho says. He stands up opening the door. Mr. Seoh and Mr. Yang make their way into the room.

            “Where’s Jae?” Mr. Yang asks.

            “Bathroom with Kyu and Ryeowook,” Key says holding Minho close to him not liking the way Mr. Seoh was looking at him.

            “Relax, Key,” Minho says. Mr. Yang goes over to the bathroom door.

            “Jae-Hyun, you mind if Jeong-Hun borrows Minho?” Mr. Yang asks.

            “Have him back afterward,” Mr. Yim answers.

            “Key, I have to go, don’t worry, I’ll be back in no time,” Minho says.

            “Minho, wait…Min…” Key says whining as Minho follows after Mr. Seoh. Zico is standing just outside the door.

            “I’m glad he gave me permission to use you, I need some relief.” Mr. Seoh says. “I always did hear you give a good blow job.” Minho rolls his eyes; he was used by a lot of the managers anyways. He looks at Zico who grips onto Minho’s hand tightly not willing to give him up to the man in front of him. Minho was confused, he knew that Zico was a police officer but defending him in a situation like this where Mr. Seoh said exactly what he had in mind didn’t make sense. He was one of the only ones that Mr. Yim was willing to share. Minho looks at Zico straight in the eye.

            “I’ll be fine, just go,” Minho says.

            “Minho…” Zico starts to say.

            “Just go!” Minho says strictly. He is pulled away from the young rapper’s clutches. Minho grunts being pushed inside the room. He sits up seeing Mark nearly unconscious both his ankles and wrists tied, a tie fashioned as a gag, a large toy Minho has never seen before and another something around the base of Mark’s penis Minho had also never seen before. “Fucking hell, Mark. What did he do to you? Mark? Can you hear me?”

            “We had a little bit too much fun. I think I wore him out. I was damn near close to fucking him.” Mr. Seoh says. “Now I need some relief. That’s where you come in.” Minho gulps but nods going to kneel. Minho grunts as Mr. Seoh grabs a handful of his hair. It hadn’t dawned on him until now; he was going to be rough. Given the state Mark was in he should have seen it coming. Mr. Yim was usually so gentle, so caring when he wanted to be. “I was going to go with Siwon but I heard he was someone they all share and well that’s a little boring. Using someone who is already broken.”

            “Why haven’t you put Mark in the chest yet?” Minho asks. Truth be told he didn’t want him to see this, to hear it.

            “Waiting for the bleeding to stop.” Mr. Seoh says. “Given the toy I used and his past, I should have suspected it but there was only a small amount of bleeding, it will stop soon enough.”

            “Does he have to see this? To hear it?” Minho asks. Mr. Seoh sighs exiting the room. Minho crawls over to Mark putting his hand on his shoulder. This causes the man to jerk back whimpering through the gag. “It’s okay, I’m just checking to see if you are alright,” Minho says calmly. Minho maneuvers to go behind Mark who is currently in the fetal position on his side facing the door. Minho groans, he hated the sight of blood more than anything. Whatever was inside Mark was stretching his hole the way it shouldn’t be. “Just breathe, okay? I’m guessing you aren’t used to bottoming?” He takes the grunt as a yes. “Can you breathe okay? I can loosen it but I can’t take it off completely.” Minho jumps when he sees Mr. Seoh enter the room again.

            “You always were one to check and see if everyone else was okay first. You and Sehun.” Mr. Seoh says. He comes over with a blindfold and a pair of headphones. He puts the headphones on first connecting it to his phone turning on music. Mark tries to move away from the man before he can put the blindfold on but whenever he moves a pain shoots through him. “Relax; we are done playing for tonight, Markie pooh.” Mr. Seoh says patting Mark on the cheek putting the blindfold over his eyes. Minho stands up following Mr. Seoh over to the corner of the room. “You are very obedient.”

            “Except when you tried to hurt my Key,” Minho says.

            “Mmm yes. He was a scared little boy, still is in a lot of ways. You, on the other hand, you truly matured and became a strong, beautiful, resilient man.” Mr. Seoh says. “I must commend you for that. Do you know the reason why I was hired?”

            “To keep us in line,” Minho says. He wishes Mr. Seoh would just get it over with.

            “To keep you in line, yes. But I was originally hired to make sure that the first generation boys wouldn’t say anything. We had so much fun, Changmin was the easiest just had to threaten his members and their families and he fell in line. The others took a little time and effort. Some cared more about the money, some panicked when I told them that I would out their sexuality but most of them worry about their families. In the end, it was just empty threats.” Mr. Seoh says. “My next task was to make sure that you all knew who was in charge, and if you did wrong you would be punished.” Mr. Seoh grins gripping onto Minho’s chin. Using his free hand to undo his pants. Minho closes his eyes tightly; it’ll be over soon, just endure. Mr. Seoh lowers his boxers allowing his erect penis to pop out. Minho grunts as Mr. Seoh forces his dick into Minho’s mouth. “Be a good boy, suck it nice and you won’t be punished.” Minho nods using his tongue to lick around the head of Mr. Seoh’s penis. This garners a moan from the man. Minho groans as Mr. Seoh starts to pull Minho’s head forward his dick going deeper into Minho’s mouth. Minho’s mind and brain turn to panic when he can’t properly breathe. His eyes start to water and spit dribbles out of his mouth. Mr. Seoh finally pulls back enough for Minho to take a long deep breathe but is yet again forced to take Mr. Seoh’s length. Minho fights the urge to gag as Mr. Seoh’s cock becomes rock hard; Mr. Seoh has his hand in Minho’s hair gripping onto it. He throws his head back reeling in his climax he was holding in since he started Mark’s punishment. Minho rests on his knees gulping down Mr. Seoh’s cum.

            “I’m so sorry, Jeong-Hun! I tried to stop them, I really did! Taeil, he’s in with them…the others.” Hoon says panicked.

            “What?!” Mr. Seoh says pulling up his pants. “What are they doing to him?”

            “I don’t know but whatever it is, the others in the room are being rather noisy,” Hoon says.

            “Take Minho back to Mr. Yim and retrieve Jaehyo and Kyung from the dorm.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Yes, sir,” Hoon says. He grabs onto Minho’s arm pulling him out of the room. Mr. Seoh turns his attention to Mark, he’ll survive, he had his ankles and wrists tied. Mr. Seoh makes his way out of the room down the hallway. He didn’t know what to expect, the thought of someone else touching his Taeil made him uneasy, anxious but all the more furious. He stops at the door hearing the one thing he didn’t want to ever hear again.

            “Stop! Please, it hurts!” Taeil says sobbing.

            “Leave him alone! Why are you doing this?! I told you I would…I can take it!” Taeyang says.

            “Yes, you can, which is why we picked him and made you watch.” Mr. Cho says. He jumps when he hears banging on the door.

            “Open the fucking door!” Mr. Seoh screams.

            “Mr. Seoh? Help! Please!” Taeil screams. He sobs as his cheek is pushed against the carpet again, Mr. Cho instructing Mr. Yang to continue his relentless assault on Taeil’s ass. Mr. Seoh kicks down the door holding Kyung and Jaehyo one on each of his arms.

            “Let him go.” Mr. Seoh says. “You can have one of them, in exchange for Taeil.”

            “Hmmm, what do you think? Pretty boy or the happy virus?” Mr. Cho ponders.  

            “We can’t touch the pretty one, not with tomorrow’s photo sessions.” Mr. Yang answers.

            “I guess we have no choice then.” Mr. Ro says.

            “LET GO OF ME!” Kyung screams as Hoon pushes him into the sex hungry manager’s arms. Mr. Seoh goes over to Taeil helping him stand. Taeil just looks at him, this man; this horrible man who had hurt him the first time just rescued him. Rescued him from a situation that he had tried to do a few weeks ago. It didn’t make sense, but Taeil remembers what Mr. Seoh promised him, he promised to take care of him and to wait, that he would never hurt him again. In that moment things started to change in Taeil’s mind. Taeil had been forced to stay with Mr. Seoh since they had gotten there and even back at Stone music. Taeil couldn’t contact his members. He could never truly get away from this man; he would never let him be with anyone else. And maybe, maybe that was okay. He had been so kind and generous. He had told him things he hadn’t told anyone else. Taeil clings onto Mr. Seoh’s arm.

            Once Taeil and Mr. Seoh are inside the room, Taeil is led to the bed. Mr. Seoh starts to help Taeil clean himself. Taeil grabs onto Mr. Seoh’s hand leading it to just above his genital area. Mr. Seoh looks up at him.

            “Make me feel good, Jeong-Hun,” Taeil says seductively.

            “Are you sure?” Mr. Seoh asks. Taeil just nods. Mr. Seoh grins reaching up to kiss Taeil hard on the mouth. Taeil slips his tongue into Mr. Seoh’s mouth exploring. Taeil moans when Mr. Seoh puts his hand on his penis allowing Mr. Seoh’s tongue into his mouth. Mr. Seoh gently starts to kiss Taeil trailing his tongue down his body. “You are sure, right?”

            “I want you,” Taeil says breathlessly. There’s no going back now, maybe Mr. Seoh needed Taeil. Maybe he was the only one who could cure him, to help him get back to being a human. “Wait…before we do this you have to promise me something.”

            “What is it?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Be with me and only me. No more punishing, no more playing, it’ll just be the two of us.” Taeil says.

            “Taeil, you must remember that this is my job, it is what I get paid for. Please understand that when I do this I’m not doing it for enjoyment. Even though I do get some satisfaction with them being hurt I don’t want anyone but you.” Mr. Seoh lies.

 

Leeteuk and Heechul are enjoying the nice evening after what happened with Heechul, Kyung-Hoon, and Hankyung. Heechul had insisted that they spend time alone without him. Heechul rolls his eyes when two managers come over to them.

            “What do you want?” Heechul asks. Leeteuk is looking down nervously, he goes to stand when one of the managers grabs onto his hair. He pulls Leeteuk by the hair. “Where are you taking him?! Let him go!” Heechul screams. Leeteuk is pushed into the manager’s dorm to the elevator. He pulls his hand away from the manager. He is confused when he is pushed into Mr. Paek’s penthouse. He looks around nervously gasping when he sees Suho up against the wall.

            “Jun-Myeon are you alright?” Leeteuk asks. Suho looks up.

            “Ken…that’s not his real name,” Suho says. “You remember the trainee that was Mr. Paek’s favorite?”

            “Yeah, what was his name again?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Lee Jae-Joon.” Suho answers. “That’s Ken. Jae-Joon he was given a choice, hyung. He helped Mr. Paek find and hire Tao so that Min-Joon wouldn’t be abused. He traded Tao to stop himself from being harmed.”

            “That means…he’s the one Shindong talked about.” Leeteuk says. “Why are we here though?”

            “Mr. Paek wanted me to know, said it was going to help his cause. He’s planning something, hyung.” Suho says.

            “Planning what?” Leeteuk asks.

            “I don’t know, but he’s planning something and it has to do with Heechul and the rest of his favorites,” Suho says. “That’s why he told Heechul he loved him; it’s all a part of his game.” Leeteuk blinks turning to the elevator as it opens.

            “What’s he doing here?” Ken asks. His voice is filled with disdain as he stares at Leeteuk.

            “Do you remember when I told you that one day you would have to prove your loyalty to me? I know your feelings towards our Jeong-Su, so it’s killing two birds with one stone. Break him.” Mr. Paek says.

            “To do that, I’m going to need his lovers,” Ken says. “I’m also going to need access to the videos, a special toy, and a helper.”

            “I’ll get them here right away. Get up, Jun-Myeon, come.” Mr. Paek says. Ken takes hold of Leeteuk’s arm pushing him into the bathroom. Leeteuk rushes over to the sink gripping onto it tightly. Why was this happening to him? Why do these people keep making his life a hell? He looks up staring into the mirror. He was going to survive this, no matter what; he wasn’t going to let that weak selfish man break him. He’d act the part, who would know? And after all of this was over he would make sure SM Entertainment was put in capable hands. So nobody would be hurt again.

Leeteuk makes his way out of the bathroom. There wasn’t anybody around so he tries the elevator but they must have turned it off because it isn’t doing anything. He gives up after a few more tries. He turns his attention to the humming of computers in a room near the elevator. He slowly pushes the door open looking around curiously. There was a large wall of computer screens all black. He closes the door sitting in front of the computer, he knew Mr. Yim’s passwords and the man was too stupid and careless to change it often. Once he was logged in he stripped off his shirt grabbing the scissors on the desk. He knew Zico trusted him enough to give him a flash drive; they spent practically all night sewing a secret pocket into one of his shirts. He removes the flash drive plugging it into the computer. He had seen this done many times, most of the time it was to make Leeteuk more compliant. The SM managers refused to use violence against him and resorted to psychological and emotional tactics.

Leeteuk thinks for a minute knowing if he gets the order of passwords wrong he would be kicked out of the system and it would trigger an alarm. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were the first two, then Minho, then Kai, Sehun, and Key. Or maybe Key was after Minho. That would make more sense. He starts to input the passwords, sighing in relief when he finally manages to break in.

His stomach is in knots seeing the folders displayed on the computer screen. He, of course, knew about the first generation groups but most of the managers within the company were gone but if they were still alive then they could still be prosecuted for their actions. He takes one of the files and drops it into the flash drive.

The second generation Leeteuk knew much more about. He hovers the mouse over his groups’ folder resting his head onto the desk. He quickly clicks multiple times. He must have accidentally clicked too many times and opened a random video. He slowly lifts his head watching the video. His hands begin to shake hearing the desperation and undeniable fear coming from his bandmate. Leeteuk shuts his eyes tightly hearing and partly feeling the blows and kicks raining down. That’s when he hears the whimpering.

 

_Ryeowook is on the ground his body being covered by Donghae. Sungmin, Siwon, and Eunhyuk were behind the cameras watching all of this unfold unable to do anything. Donghae grimaces as he is punched by the much larger older manager. Then the kicks started._

_“Stop! Please!” Ryeowook shrieked. The manager scoffs pulling a bloody and beaten Donghae off of Ryeowook. Eunhyuk started to move towards him but the manager holds his hand up threatening._

_“Don’t move a muscle. You get to see what I will do if you continue to interfere. You will not suffer in the end; the only one who will suffer is him. It doesn’t have to be this way. I understand, he’s the youngest_ _but there is no use in trying to protect him. I don’t want to hurt him. This is the only way that will get through those thick, protective brother instincts.” Mr. Yim explained. Ryeowook started to sob trying to crawl away._

_“Ryeowook…do…don't…” Donghae choked out trying to reach for him. “Don’t fight him.” He had blood running down his face, blood on his lips and blood drenching his white shirt. Ryeowook slumped allowed to be undressed. He let his body be manhandled yet again at the hands of this horrible man who said he loved him. Ryeowook knew that love meant listening and being patient, kind. Like the way Sungmin was towards him, he never made Ryeowook feel pressured. Could it be that Sungmin loved him? Could it be that he loved him? Ryeowook who is too wrapped up in his thoughts doesn’t register the pain at first._

_Once he does he tried to push the older man off of him trying desperately to end the assault. Mr. Yim managed to pin Ryeowook’s wrists down while still continuing his assault. It hurt but would be much worse if Mr. Yim wasn’t wearing a condom which he was. Ryeowook shuts his eyes waiting, hoping it wouldn’t last long. He got his wish as Mr. Yim checked his phone. He sighed pulling out kissing Ryeowook on the forehead._

_“Got to run, new potential trainee, coming in.” Mr. Yim says pulling his pants up. “Get dressed and go back to the dorm.”_

When Leeteuk gets a hold of himself he notices that the cameras around the grounds are back up and running. He jumps when he hears a person talking over a walkie-talkie. He inspects it closer.

            “I got to get them to agree to leave you alone in the penthouse for a couple of days, 3 at the most. I’ll come to bring your meals and we can switch out flash drives. They won’t bother you or your members at least I’ll try and protect them as best I can. Stay safe, there is a guest bedroom you can sleep in if you aren’t comfortable sleeping in the large bed.” Mr. Im says. “I told them I would handle this until Ken decides to act, the room you are in right now doesn’t have a camera inside it, and it also doesn’t have windows.”

            “Good, I can use it as an excuse to meditate.” Leeteuk answers.

            “You meditate?” Mr. Im asks.

            “Of course I do,” Leeteuk says.

            “Well, stay safe and use this time to your advantage.” Mr. Im says. “Use this if you need me but only in an emergency.”

            “I got it,” Leeteuk says. “Thank you, Mr. Im. For everything.”

            “It’s my job.” Mr. Im says. “I was able to make contact and they have a plan of action. I’ll update you more tomorrow. For now just get some sleep if you can.”

            “I’ll do the best I can. Good night, Mr. Im.” Leeteuk says. He sighs dropping another few folders onto the flash drive. He exits the room his eyes wandering to the bed to the guest bedroom. He didn’t think he could sleep on that bed knowing what Heechul had been through. He looks down at his clothes; they were too uncomfortable to sleep in so he starts to strip his clothes leaving only his boxers and socks. His brow rises as he hears the elevator running. It dings Shimkung running out barking. Leeteuk makes his way over to the elevator grabbing the suitcase. He tears open the note reading carefully. **_Make yourself comfortable, you may use the bath and shower. Enjoy your peace and quiet while you can. Next time I see you, I’m going to break you, that’s a promise. – Ken_**

            Leeteuk just rolls his eyes entering the guest bedroom sitting on the bed. Obviously Ken didn’t know him well enough to know that it is going to take more than physical pain to break him. Now that’s a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're getting closer to the end can you believe it? I'm going to say it is going to be another 15 to 20 more chapters which seems like a lot but the last ten chapters are going to be action packed and crazy and then I'll start the sequel. Anyways as always enjoy the chapter, comments are love and a kudos is always appreciated.


	55. Pain Brings Pleasure to Some

The boys are gathered in the large conference room given the size of the next group picture. Fifteen to be exact. Donghae is giggling uncontrollably as Kangin and Sungmin continue to tickle his shirtless stomach.

            “Wookie! Save me!” Donghae squeals snorting.

            “And risk also being tickled? No way! You are on your own!” Ryeowook says.

            “I see you all are having fun.” Mr. Yoon says smiling.

            “Props?! Tell me we have food!” Jin shrieks looking at Mr. Yoon expectantly.

            “Lots of food actually. It’s July so I’m combining all the summer things. Baseball, cookouts, ice cream and swimming.” Mr. Yoon says. “Now this is going to be a little bit different and I’m going to need your help in determining whichever scenario is right for whom.”

            “Okay, we will help out,” Sehun says.

            “I’m going to need one from four of the groups BTS, Super Junior, GOT7 and EXO that are okay with having food on them, somewhere on their chest or abdomen.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “I’m cool with that,” Donghae says.

            “I can do that,” Sehun says.

            “Well, I already know Jin wants to be the one…” Jimin says.

            “Hey! I’m just cool with anything, Mr. Yoon makes it easy.” Jin says.

            “Jackson, Mark?” Nick asks. Both men look apprehensive and rather scared of the idea.

            “How about Jaehyo or Taeil are you guys okay with it?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Yeah, sounds alright to me,” Jaehyo says shrugging. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been photographed with food on me.”

            “Okay you four go over there and wipe yourselves down with a washcloth I’ll be over in a minute.” Mr. Yoon says. Mr. Ko and Mr. Do come in with a small grill. “Ah great!” Mr. Wu, Mr. Choi, and Quin come in with a small yellow kid’s wood picnic table. “Props are here finally.” Mr. Yoon hands Kangin an apron and a spatula. “You are manning the grill.”

            “Perfect,” Kangin says.

            “Keep your underwear on, the apron will cover everything else.” Mr. Yoon smiles softly at him. “Ryeowook, Taeil, Jimin, and Xiumin you all will be at the picnic table feeding each other ice cream.” Jimin has his hands on his hips.

            “I see a pattern here, is it because we are small?” Jimin huffs.

            “Nobody else would fit on the table.” Mark retorts.

            “Sungmin is an inch taller that’s it!” Ryeowook says stomping his foot. “Don’t you even say anything, Lee Donghae!”

            “Ya, be nice to your Hyung!” Donghae says. Taemin is laughing at the bickering when a kiddy swimming pool is brought in.

            “Taemin, Jackson, and Sungmin you all are going to be in the kiddy pool.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Wait what about Suho and Bae?” Mr. Wu asks. “And Mark?”

            “Mark and Taeyang will be the baseball players and Suho will be serving hot dogs.” Mr. Yoon says. “Okay, now more props. Ah, you guys did everything already!”

            “You work too hard,” Nick says to him. Mr. Yoon just smiles, guess a compliment is a compliment.

            “Is there going to be water in it?” Taemin asks.

            “Yeah, just have to connect the hose to the sink and fill it up. I’m going to do some up top shots for this photo.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “That’s why the ladder is here,” Taeil says. Jaehyo looks over at him worriedly.

            “Is Mr. Seoh going to let you come and sleep with us tonight?” Jaehyo asks.

            “No, I’m going to stay with Jeong-Hun, until he says otherwise,” Taeil says.

            “Taeil…” Jaehyo says. “Why are you calling him by his first name?”

            “You know he’s sorry for what he did that first night. He has wanted me so bad, craved me. He saved himself for me. He told me last night that he won’t love anyone else ever again as long as I’m with him. He won’t hurt anyone else except when he’s doing his job. And even then he won’t unless Mr. Yang needs him. He promised me.” Taeil says nonchalantly.

            “Taeil he tried to rape you!” Jin shouts. “You were a mess after that.”

            “He’s really sorry about that, he made me feel so good last night, nobody has ever treated me like that. Not even Kyung or Zico. He loves me.” Taeil says.

            “No, he loves the idea of having someone to dominate, to fuck around with and to mess with their heads which is clearly what he’s doing here,” Jaehyo says.

            “Alright, enough. Jae, come here.” Mr. Ko says. “I know this is hard, I understand but Mr. Seoh will slip up and Taeil will come to his senses, I know Mr. Seoh he needs to hurt someone.”

            “Yeah and what if Taeil just starts letting Mr. Seoh hurt him?” Jaehyo asks. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

            “He isn’t alone, you aren’t alone in this. Remember that.” Nick says. Jaehyo just nods smiling at him. Zico had told him that Nick and Quin and their brother Ben were all undercover in JYP. Mr. Yoon hands Sungmin arm floaties.

            “Seriously?” Sungmin says. He sighs putting them on.

            “Aww, you look so cute!” Ryeowook says.

            “I guess I can live with it if my Wookie likes it,” Sungmin says.

            “He likes everything you do, Minnie,” Kangin says chuckling. Jackson is handed a life-jacket, and Taemin gets goggles and a snorkel.

            “Okay, you four, I need to place you before I can start putting the food on you. Or else it’ll start dripping down and we don’t want that.” Mr. Yoon says gesturing for the men to come over to him. “Jin lie on your back, have your hands behind your head and relax by the picnic table.”

            “Why can’t he be on the picnic table?” Nick asks.

            “Well, we can see if that works.” Mr. Yoon says. “Jin try and lie on the table.” Jin nods climbing onto the picnic table. “Okay bend your left leg to the side.” Jin does as he is told and automatically has his other leg outstretched. “Perfect, stay there. I’m going to put the ice cream on you last. Jaehyo and Sehun sit here by the grill, Sehun on the right and Jaehyo on the left.”

            “What about me?” Donghae asks.

            “You’ll be in between Suho and Taeyang.” Mr. Yoon says. “Okay, Sehun I’m going to have you lay on your stomach.”

            “Okay, sure,” Sehun says laying on his stomach his ass bare and exposed. Suho blushes covering his genitals trying to avoid staring.

            “Myeon…” Xiumin starts to say.

            “Shut up, Minseok don’t say anything!” Suho says his face turning a bright red. “I can’t help it.”

            “Me either,” Xiumin says. Mr. Yoon starts to squirt the ketchup and mustard onto Jaehyo’s chest.

            “Suho, Minseok did you want to help with him?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “With what?” Suho asks.

            “I want to put it near…well down there and I don’t want to touch him.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Sure!” Xiumin says. He is handed the ketchup and mustard. “Did you want it to be mixed up, and where exactly do you want it?”

            “Lower back upper ass.” Mr. Yoon says. “Yeah, you can mix it.” Sehun gasps as Xiumin starts to pour out the ketchup and mustard. He then feels soft hands and touches spreading the warm condiments down his back and ass. While the two are doing that Mr. Yoon is scooping a large spoonful of cheese sauce that goes with nachos onto Donghae’s stomach. “Don’t eat it please.”

            “Damn, it looks so good too,” Donghae says. Donghae flinches when he sees the baseball bat resting near his head.

            “Ah, sorry!” Taeyang says worriedly.

            “It’s okay,” Donghae says.

            “It won’t be there when we are filming; I just kind of want to rest my arm so I can lift it for a longer period of time,” Taeyang says trying to reassure the older man.

            “You can rest it on your shoulder too you know?” Donghae tells him. “That way it won’t be so heavy.” Donghae looks up seeing Suho put on the helmet and a glove. “He looks like a pro.”

            “A total pro.” Taeyang agrees. Nick and Mr. Ko are starting to fill the pool with water, Mr. Yoon walking over to the freezer.

            “Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?” Mr. Yoon asks. “Looks like there is also cookies and cream and cookie dough.”

            “Vanilla and strawberry,” Jimin says. Mr. Yoon looks back at him seeing the pout on his face. “Please, please, please.” After a while, the rest of them start to do it and Mr. Yoon gives in.

            “Two scoops each that’s it.” Mr. Yoon says. Ryeowook nods clapping his hands.

            “Chocolate and vanilla!” Ryeowook says.

            “Cookies and Cream, please,” Xiumin says.

            “I’ll have strawberry and vanilla as well, please,” Taeil says. Jin sits up pouting.

            “I don’t get to choose?” Jin asks.

            “Go ahead.” Mr. Yoon says. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just say no.

            “Chocolate, obviously,” Jin says. “I’d think you would know me by now.”

            “Aish, you are a pain!” Mr. Yoon teases. Jin just snickers. “I tell you the things I put up with, with you and Taemin.”

            “Hey, don’t bring me up in this!” Taemin says.

            “Alright, we are ready to go.” Mr. Yoon says handing each of the men seated at the picnic table their bowls of ice cream. “Ready?”   

 

Mr. Woo had that excitement that a new playmate incites. He wanted to be the one to bring Jackson to his workshop. To tear him away from his band members and lovers. They were on a break after Jackson and Mark finished up shooting the favorite member's band choice picture. Mr. Woo and another manager approach GOT7 in the garden. Both Mark and Jinyoung become rather defensive. Their fearless leader had just gotten led away for a quick session with Mr. Cho. Mr. Woo smiles grabbing Jackson by the waist, Mark refusing to let go is pulled with him.

            “Did you want to join us?” Mr. Woo asks. Mark is soon distracted by BamBam’s whimpering. Did he really have to choose who to protect? How could he do that? They both needed him. He could tell by the way Jackson was acting that he was poised to have a panic attack any minute but BamBam was so scared. Jackson tries to pull away from Mr. Woo but Mr. Woo has a grip on Jackson’s arm. “Yeah, I’m going to enjoy hurting you, hearing you scream.”

            “Hyung, let go,” Jackson says to Mark. “Let go! Take care of yourself; you went through too much last night. Just let me go.”

            “Gaga…” Mark says.

            “Mark, I’ll be fine, please,” Jackson says. Mark sighs letting go nearly collapsing to the ground. Youngjae and Yugyeom catch him before he can fall.

            “Say goodbye, you won’t be seeing each other for a while.” Mr. Woo says. Jackson hurries over to Mark, looking at BamBam who is allowed to go to them.

            “We will all be okay. Just stay strong, remember how much we love each other and know that we are going to return to each other. I love you both so much.” Jackson says. He looks at the other members. “Keep him safe, please?”

            “We will,” Jinyoung says.

            “Stay safe,” Youngjae says. Jackson just nods as he is being dragged away. Mark chases after them.

            “WAIT!” Mark shouts.

            “What now?” Mr. Woo asks.

            “His anxiety meds, he gets panic attacks, let him take this before…” Mark says. He sighs; he can’t believe he has to even do this. It would be much better if Jackson didn’t even have to endure this shit. But all he can do is try his best and look after him the best he can. After all, he did promise Jackson’s parents that he would and he intended to keep that promise.

            “Alright, thanks.” Mr. Woo says. Jackson smiles back at Mark as he is again dragged away. Mr. Woo leads him into a warm smaller building. “Which room would you prefer? The whole building is ours. My company feels differently about abuse than most of the ones here. Good thing I got rid of that YG so I could finally have the company to myself. I know your founder has searched far and wide, even hired a private investigator. I can tell you right now that YG is safe and happy where he is.”

            “Is that so?” Jackson scoffs. He points down the hallway to the large door on the right. “That one, I guess.”

            “Good choice.” Mr. Woo says. “And yes, he doesn’t know specifics and why would he? He’s completely off the grid.” Mr. Woo says opening the door for him. Jackson’s thoughts soon spiraled like they usually do. Off the grid could mean a lot of things, unplugged from any electronics, or completely off-grid without electricity and water. Or it could be code for death, but would they really kill YG one of the biggest names in K-Pop? “Have a seat. Here are your pills, let me get you some water.” He says turning on the TV. He comes back with an unopened water bottle and a glass and a bottle of soju. Jackson opens the bottle of pills popping two in his mouth taking a swig of water. “Done?”

            “No, not yet. Have to wait until it kicks in first. I’ll keep the water.” Jackson says uncomfortably. Jackson turns his attention to the TV. The managers were all too interested in the news because of the coverage of the abuse scandal. Ever since Tao came out more people have decided to give statements. Yet JYP was nowhere to be found, which angered the fans. They had no idea the shit he was going through, how much effort he was making to get back to them and how much he cared. Mr. Woo seems interested as he turns up the volume.

            “This footage was given to us by a confidential informant within the National Intelligence Investigation. It is the interview of when Wonho was, I suppose you could say, held hostage by SM entertainment and the other major entertainment companies involved in this sexual abuse scandal.” The newscaster says. “Please watch with discretion as it may be upsetting too many viewers, it involves talk of violence, unwanted sexual activity and threats of one’s life.”

 

Wonho was sitting in an interview room at the police station. He twiddles his thumbs nervously.

            “Today is June 1st, an investigation into various idol companies, subject name is Lee Hoseok, stage name Wonho group name Monsta X.” Detective Kang says. “Okay, Hoseok can you tell me what happened leading up to your capture by SM entertainment?” Jackson sighs, seems as if they have a mole inside the police station, that can’t be good, could tip someone off about the investigation and in turn put the others in danger. Wonho looked tired, worn out. Jackson didn’t know what happened to him after he left with his other band members but something tells him it won’t be good given the warning the newscaster gave. He turns his focus back onto the TV.

            “We were put into this van, Minhyuk was in the front seat, the other four were on the other seat and I was alone with…with him.” Wonho says trembling.

            “Who is him? A manager?” Detective Kang asks.

            “No…Lu Han.” Wonho whispers.

            “Right, the one from EXO?” Detective Kang asks. All he got was a nod in return. “Take your time, what happened next?”

            “There was…someone on the phone giving him instructions. Ways to toy with us and break us down.” Wonho says. “Lu Han asked what the manager did to Baekhyun to get him to behave. The person on the other side of the phone said that he would make…make Baekhyun orgasm. And then Lu Han hung up. He looked at all of us one by one. He pulled me towards him; he ripped my shirt open and started kissing me on my chest and my shoulder. I tried to fight him off but he kept saying he would hurt Hyungwon if I kept fighting. He said I should be thankful that he wasn’t being forceful. He grabbed my jeans and I panicked I started kicking. He pushed me back onto the seat, my wrists were tied behind me so I couldn’t use my hands and he trapped my ankles using his legs. He pulled down my boxers and pants and he started rubbing me. But he said he wanted to up the stakes so he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. I knew what it meant but I didn’t want anything to happen to Hyungwon so I just sat there. Then he forced a finger into me and…” Wonho was sobbing by this point. “God I tried so hard not to want it, I hated it, I didn’t want it but he kept forcing his fingers into me, into that spot, I couldn’t do anything and after a while, it felt so good…”

 

_Wonho was thrust back onto the seat Luhan laying kisses down Wonho’s body._

_“Please, stop.” Wonho sobs._

_“Fuck, you are so beautiful. Look at how hard you are making me right now.” Luhan says lustfully biting Wonho’s hip sucking the skin into his mouth. Luhan pushes his erection against Wonho’s soft cock thrusting against it._

_“Stop…” Wonho begs._

_“Mmm, we are just getting started,” Luhan says rubbing Wonho’s soft cock. Luhan taps his bottom lip. “I think we’ll take things up a notch don’t you?” Luhan asks reaching into his back pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube._

_“No, no, no, no, please! PLEASE!” Wonho sobs trying his best to get away from the former idol but his ankles were trapped by Luhan’s legs._

_“Remember what happens if you fight?” Luhan asks looking at Hyungwon who is sobbing next to a very pissed off Kihyun. Wonho looks at his members who are having different reactions to what is happening to him. Jooheon and IM seem sick to their stomachs, Kihyun looks pissed beyond words and Hyungwon looks devastated. Wonho collapses onto the seat. “Good boy,” Luhan says patting his inner thigh. He takes some of the lube putting it onto the outside of Wonho’s hole. “I’m sure you bottom to Shownu but not to that one over there. He is too pretty to be a top to anyone.” Wonho grunts as Luhan thrusts a finger into him unexpectedly. “You are lucky I’m experienced in this. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve done this to men for the fun of it.”_

_“Stop! Get off of him!” Jooheon shouts._

_“Awww, baby boy is worried about you. Maybe he should be worried about himself.” Luhan says winking at him._

_“Well right now you are the one that is hurting him.” Kihyun growls._

_“True,” Luhan says. Luhan grins digging his nail into the side of Wonho’s hole causing the man to scream in agony. “See I rather like it when you scream in pain rather in pleasure but no matter, I’ll take his advice,” Kihyun growls going to stand up and then turns his attention to the small window to the front._

_“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The manager says who has a grip of Minhyuk’s hair and twisting his wrist. Kihyun slowly sits back down hearing his lover whimpering in pain. “Behave.”_

_“I hate you.” Kihyun roars. He pulls Hyungwon to him letting him sob into his chest. Luhan turns his attention back to Wonho, slipping another finger into him. Luhan bends his fingers pressing upwards causing Wonho to gasp in surprise. Luhan puts his thumb underneath Wonho’s balls pressing as well. Luhan inserts another finger watching Wonho’s face. Wonho has his eyes closed biting his lip. He gasps as Luhan starts to thrust his fingers into his prostate while holding pressure on the outside. Sweat starts to form on his forehead. Luhan taking his time to lick the precum leaking out of Wonho’s dick off his stomach._

_He pulls Wonho to him licking his neck taking in Wonho’s scent. He smells like coffee and oranges and a hint of mint. He grins when he feels Wonho’s now hard cock against his stomach. Luhan pushes his fingers harder into Wonho’s prostate causing the man to arch his back sweat gleaming all over his body. Luhan begins to push his fingers in and out into Wonho’s prostate at a bruising pace. Wonho starts to squirm underneath him; his breathing is quick, as he is a mess of moans, groans, and noises of pleasure. Luhan reaches down to Wonho’s rock solid cock knowing he’s close. He wants so desperately to rip that pleasure away and instead inflict as much pain as possible. But then he thinks a bit on it, maybe he had to think more psychologically. What would fuck him up the most?_

_Luhan chuckles ramming his fingers into Wonho’s prostate again and again while pumping Wonho’s hard cock. Wonho’s body shakes as the intensity and pleasure rising higher and higher. He moans letting the pleasure overtake him feeling Luhan’s mouth on his own as he cums into his hand allowing Luhan to deepen the kiss his tongue exploring Wonho’s mouth. Wonho collapses onto the seat exhausted and broken by the events. He doesn’t register what happens next until he feels his jeans slowly rising on his body._

_He looks up to see Hyungwon sobbing but helping Wonho to sit up. Jooheon is on top of Luhan hands on his shoulders pinning him down. IM is trying to get Jooheon to calm down. Suddenly the car pulls over the manager opening the back._

_“Off! Get off him, now!” The manager screams. He has what seems to be an electric baton in his hand. He has a tight grip on Minhyuk’s arm. “Get off him or I use this on him!” Jooheon growls but does as he is told. The manager nods climbing into the van pushing Kihyun out the door. The manager then turns his attention to Wonho._

_“No! No, don’t touch him!” Hyungwon shouts. The manager just rolls his eyes forcefully pushing Hyungwon onto the seat, grabbing Wonho by the arm pushing him out of the van. Wonho falls onto the ground. The manager tosses a cell phone to the three men in front of him._

_“You are now free to do whatever you please. Don’t bother following us.” The manager says using the baton zapping Kihyun with it as he tries to get back into the van. Luhan climbs out shutting the door behind him._

_“Hyung’s?” IM cries. The manager then zaps Minhyuk with it as well sending him to the ground groaning in pain. The three watch as the manager and Luhan get into the van. Their three youngest locked inside._

_“HOSEOK!” Hyungwon sobs. The three watched in horror as the van speeds off._

            “Minhyuk called the police and I was taken to the hospital but after they found I didn’t have any real injuries they let me leave,” Wonho says. There is a soft knock on the door, the detective stands up opening the door.

            “Sir, it seems Kihyun told Hyunwoo what happened and he’s asking to see his lover.” The woman says.

            “Sure, we have finished anyway.” The detective says. Shownu nearly knocks over detective Kang rushing into the room.

            “Hoseok…” Shownu says. That’s all it took, all it took for the younger man to break down.

            “I tried, hyung. I tried so hard. It’s my fault. It’s my fault Hyungwon is gone, my fault he’s going to be hurt.” Wonho sobs his whole body rocking from the force of his tears. Shownu just holds him.

            “Lee Hoseok!” Shownu shouts softly. “I do not want to hear you say that ever again. This is not your fault, you always do this. You blame yourself when it isn’t even your fault, to begin with. They did this to you.”

            “Sir, Mr. Shin is here, he’s asking to see the boys.” The woman says. “And he’d like to give a statement about his times in JYP, YG and Stone Music.”

            “He’s the one I talked with on the phone, alright thanks, Sun-Woo.” Detective Kang says.

 

And with that, the recording suddenly stops leaving Jackson speechless. He didn’t know Luhan and he wasn’t sure his relationship with the managers so it could be that he was programmed early on by them and thus why he was helping them now. But to do something like that to another human being there had to be a sense of pleasure and enjoyment.

            Jackson jumps when he hears a door slam shut. “I thought you said we were alone.”

            “I made some friends here, friends who haven’t been able to taste the sweetness that comes from bringing and inflicting pain. SM has been selfish, really rather selfish keeping the idols to themselves. I gave my new found friends a chance to play.” Mr. Woo says. “Strip, lie in the center of the bed, do as I say and I’ll go easy on you. Or as easy as I can.” Jackson contemplates his next actions carefully. He could fight and risk his lovers being hurt or worse Mr. Seoh and Mr. Yang. He didn’t think he could survive being locked in a confined space for very long. Mr. Woo sighs hearing a commotion outside. “Stay here, don’t even think about moving.”

            “BAEKHYUN! OPEN THIS DOOR!” Chanyeol screams pounding on the door.

            “What seems to be the problem?” Mr. Woo asks.

            “My Baekhyun is in there,” Chanyeol says growling.

            “Yes, I figured as much, your point is?” Mr. Woo asks. Chanyeol pushes Mr. Woo gripping onto his shoulder tightly.

            “He has been through too much. Let him out.” Chanyeol says. Mr. Woo sighs knocking on the door. He knew that the man would never let up and would keep him here all night and day.

            “Open up.” Mr. Woo says.

            “We’ll have him too.” The manager says opening the door. Mr. Woo shrugs pushing Chanyeol inside heading back to his room with Jackson. The manager waits until he hears the door close before looking at Chanyeol. “Why’d you have to get so rough with him?”

            “Don’t worry, this place doesn’t have any cameras, Mr. Woo brought his own, didn’t want anyone else watching these ones. Did you know he keeps track of how many views his videos get?” One of the undercover detectives says. “It’s honestly disgusting, I don’t know how they live with themselves, but you placed it on him right?”

            “Yeah. I did.” Chanyeol says.

            “You’d make a fine cop. Good job, we can’t risk any of the others here finding out about Zico or Mr. Im they are too deep undercover, us we are just low life managers.”

            “But still…the police know everything now.” Baekhyun says.

            “That’s not the only problem we have, there’s a mole in the agency, could ruin the whole operation.” Detective Gang says

            “Detective Kang will find them and shut them down.” Detective Kwan says.

            “This is perfect!” The young man at the computer squeaks.

            “What is Ri?” Gang asks.

            “Leeteuk, he somehow managed to use my flash drive to hack into the computers.”

            “Wait, what?” Kwan asks.

            “I have access to everything now!” Ri says grinning. “All shared files, live streams, everything.”

            “Can you send it to the agency?”

            “Already done, encrypted just in case someone here finds out that it was hacked so it doesn’t lead back to me.” Ri answers. Things were suddenly falling into place.


	56. This is How Bad It Can Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: This is the worst thing I probably have written so far in this series it's extremely screwed up and horrible but I have read things where some idols are put into these kinds of situations most of the time it is women but I decided to put a spin on it. It includes mentions of gang rape (nothing too explicit just mentioned a lot), forced prostitution, rape, forcing someone to have a toy in for a long period of time as punishment, manipulation, disregard for another human, taunting, psychological tactics and violence. This takes place after Sungmin's filming of the Day Dream video

Mr. Im is inside the penthouse with Leeteuk and Sungmin. Mr. Im didn’t want to leave Sungmin alone with the manager’s; he knew that he was their favorite.

            “I need to know how bad it has gotten. Can you do that for me?” Mr. Im asks. Leeteuk and Sungmin nod as they look back on the worst three days of their life earlier that spring.

 

Leeteuk sighs sitting with Heechul, Donghae, and Eunhyuk in his apartment. They had agreed on the meeting when they couldn’t get ahold of Sungmin for three days. Leeteuk quickly grabs the phone before any of the others can.

            “Hello?” Leeteuk asks.

            “H-hyung…pl-plea-please come to get me…” Sungmin sobs on the other side. Leeteuk had never heard the younger man so broken, so scared.

            “Where are you?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Sa…safe hou-house.” Sungmin answers. “The main one.”

            “We’ll be right there,” Leeteuk says.

            “We?” Sungmin asks.

            “Heechul, Donghae and Hyukjae.” Leeteuk answers.

            “Please hurry.” Sungmin whispers.

            “We’ll be there, don’t worry, and just hang in there,” Leeteuk says hearing the line click. He turns around to see the men staring worriedly at him. “It’s bad. We have to go, now.”

            “Where?” Heechul asks grabbing his keys and jacket.

            “The main safe house,” Leeteuk says. “He sounded so broken and hurt. Guys they had him for three days, he’s on leave, and nobody would have known he was missing because Ryeowook and Kyuhyun are gone.”

            “Let’s just get him out of there,” Eunhyuk says following Heechul out the door.

            “Call Siwon to see if he can maybe house Sungmin, we can take turns moving him from member to member,” Donghae says.

            “They’ll find him, they always do. We need to let them know that Sungmin is untouchable; at least until the other two are back. They keep at this Sungmin will be bedridden for months at a time.” Leeteuk says.

            “Hyung…do you think that’s what they want?” Heechul asks. “To have him be dependent on them so they can take advantage of him even more?”

            “They know that would never happen with us around.”

            “Maybe that’s why they are keeping him away from us.” Donghae ponders.

            “They’ve been planning this for a long time,” Leeteuk says. He enters the car getting another phone call. “Wonnie?”

            “Hyung…” Siwon’s voice is trembling.

            “What’s wrong?” Leeteuk asks.

            “They…they want me to pick,” Siwon says.

            “What are you talking about?” Leeteuk presses.

            “They want me to pick between us or Sungmin. They either abuse us and leave Sungmin alone or they abuse Sungmin and they leave us alone. Hyung, you should have seen him, he won’t survive, he has already struggled with health issues from all of this as it is, and he won’t survive.” Siwon says sobbing. Leeteuk can hear him retching, coughing hard.

            “Siwon, baby, stop. We will figure this out. I’m going to call Yesung he’ll be there to pick you up. Where are you?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Bathroom at the studio,” Siwon says. “My head is pounding, I can’t get that sight out of my head, the way they treated him, the sounds he made, the way they took turns…”

            “You had to watch?!” Leeteuk shrieks. He grabs onto the door handle his knuckles turning white. “How many? How many of them were there?”

            “At least a dozen but only five took part in the abuse,” Siwon says.

            “Five of them raped him?” Leeteuk asks. He curses under his breath; he shouldn’t have asked hearing the man getting sick again.

            “No not all five. One was just holding him down and kissing him.” Siwon says. “How am I supposed to choose?”

            “We’ll choose together, you aren’t going to make this decision on your own, do you understand me?” Leeteuk orders. “Wonnie, stay there and don’t give them an answer, say you have to think about it, that it’s a hard decision and you need time.”

            “I will, hyung. I understand.” Siwon says. “I’ll wait for Yesung.”

            “I love you. I love you so much.” Leeteuk says.

            “I love you too, Teukkie,” Siwon says. Leeteuk sighs looking back at Donghae and Eunhyuk who had been softly crying hearing the conversation. He looks over at Heechul who is already on the phone with Yesung.

            “You guys okay?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Why are you asking us? How’s Siwon?” Eunhyuk asks. “How are you?”

            “He had to watch, they made him watch and now they are asking him to choose between us being abused or Sungmin being abused,” Leeteuk says. “He’s a fucking mess; I kept hearing him getting sick in the background. He told me that Sungmin didn’t look good, so I think it’s best if you two just wait here.”

            “What?! No! No, we want to help.” Donghae says.

            “You can barely hold it together as it is right now. Just stay out here and let us handle it.” Heechul says after getting off the phone with Yesung.

            “Alright, fine,” Eunhyuk says.

            “I told Yesung to go to your apartment, we need to all meet. I texted Shindong as well.” Heechul says.

            “Yeah, good idea,” Leeteuk says. They all go quiet as they continue their drive. Leeteuk isn’t sure he is prepared for whatever he’s going to find but he needed to be strong, for Sungmin’s sake. Heechul parks the car in the driveway, noticing the other car.

            “Dr. Oh is here. That can’t be good.” Heechul says. “Stay here. Don’t get out of the car, lock the doors and don’t open them for anybody but us.” He orders looking back at Eunhyuk and Donghae who just nod at him. “Let’s go.” Leeteuk opens the car door slowly approaching the small cabin. He knocks on the door. Dr. Oh opens the door not even bothering greeting them. Heechul steps in first, seeing Sungmin’s sleeping form on the floor covered with a wool blanket.

            “How is he?” Heechul asks.

            “We are past the danger zone, he was pretty bad last night, finally broke his fever early this morning.” Dr. Oh says. “The only problem I’m running into is every time he moves too much the bleeding starts again.”

            “Any other major injuries?” Heechul asks.

            “Few cracked ribs, bruised tailbone, some minor cuts and abrasions and of course some obvious bruises.” Dr. Oh answers. Leeteuk lifts up the blanket to access the damage and he instantly regrets it.

            “His neck…” Leeteuk says. There was a ring much like what someone would find if they had been strangled. Heechul blinks as Dr. Oh tosses him a couple large piles of cash. Heechul blood runs cold as he looks at the money, back at Sungmin, then up at Dr. Oh.

            “They sold him?” Heechul asks.

            “They’ve been planning this ever since Sungmin agreed to have a comeback. Some of the board members seemed interested in him and the manager’s thought it would be a good way for them to make money.” Dr. Oh says.

            “Jesus, how many are we talking here?!” Heechul shouts.

            “I…I really shouldn’t say…” Dr. Oh says.

            “How many?!” Heechul screams.

            “I’m going to assume around a dozen.” Dr. Oh says.

            “Oh my God,” Leeteuk says covering his mouth. “Can we take him home?”

            “Yes, it might not be wise to make him put his clothes on, could hurt worse.” Dr. Oh says. “I can go grab a soft towel he can wrap around.” Leeteuk looks at Heechul who looks beyond pissed. They both turn their attention to outside where Donghae can be shouting.

            “Hyung’s! HYUNG’S!” Donghae shrieks in fear.    

            “Go, I got him,” Heechul says. “Go, Jeong-su.” Leeteuk just nods rushing out the door to see two managers on either side of the car knocking on the doors.

            “Leave them alone,” Leeteuk says.

            “Oh, the fearless leader is here.” The manager says. “Might as well be off, we aren’t going to have fun playing with these two today but soon they’ll be ours, I’m sure.” Leeteuk opens the car door.

            “Are you okay?” Leeteuk asks. Eunhyuk sighs holding Donghae close as he sobs into his chest.

            “I’m fine, they really scared Donghae.” Eunhyuk answers.

            “Scoot over, leave some room for me,” Leeteuk says.

            “We get to take Sungmin home?” Donghae asks.

            “Yeah, we do,” Leeteuk says. “I’m…I’m warning you now it isn’t going to be easy for you to see the state he is in. What happened to him here is the worst I’ve ever seen so far.”

            “Worst?” Eunhyuk asks. He looks over to the door as Heechul and Dr. Oh help carry an unconscious Sungmin to the car.

            “Put him in the front,” Leeteuk says. He gets into the backseat seeing Donghae turn a pale white. “Hae, it’s okay, he’ll be fine.”

            “Call me if you need anything, I’ll be right over.” Dr. Oh says.

            “Thanks for helping him,” Heechul says bowing getting into the driver’s seat. The ride back to the apartment complex was quiet. Once they arrive, Yesung, Shindong, and Siwon are waiting. “How are we going to get him upstairs? We can’t have anyone seeing him.”

            “I can put him on my back,” Shindong says.

            “We have to hurry or else he’ll freak out and before someone sees us,” Leeteuk says.

            “We are going to your place, right?” Shindong asks Leeteuk.

            “Yeah, here’s the key,” Leeteuk says handing Shindong the key as Heechul helps lift Sungmin onto his back. Leeteuk then turns his attention to Siwon cupping his face with his hands. “How are you feeling? Better?”

            “Yeah, better,” Siwon says. “Jong-Woon helped me calm down.”

            “Come on; let’s go inside before any fans approach us,” Donghae says. Eunhyuk is already inside checking his mail. Leeteuk looks at Donghae, Yesung, and Siwon when Eunhyuk suddenly drops the package in his hand.

            “Hyukkie?” Donghae approaches concerned. Siwon picks up the dropped package.

            “Mr. Seoh,” Siwon reveals.

            “He knows where I live now? He still has time on before his contract starts at the other company what if he…” Eunhyuk panics hyperventilating.

            “We won’t let that happen, we’ll tell the building security to keep a look out for him. Okay?” Yesung says. “It’s okay, he can’t hurt us anymore.”

            “Go change into some clean clothes, take a shower, we’ll meet up again in half an hour,” Leeteuk says. Eunhyuk is led upstairs by Donghae and Yesung. “What’s in the package?” Siwon looks inside, doubling over holding his stomach. He hands Leeteuk the package, inside was a note and a plastic bag containing what looks to be underwear, once Leeteuk takes a better look at it he sees that the underwear is coated with semen. Leeteuk decides to take it upstairs with him and Siwon as they climb into the elevator to Leeteuk’s apartment. They both exit onto his floor; he opens the door being greeted by Shimkoong as she barks loudly. “Hush, Koongie, don’t wake him up,” Leeteuk tells her picking her up. “I mean it, no barking.” He giggles as Shimkoong licks his chin tail wagging.

            “Want me to start some food, Teukkie?” Siwon asks kissing his cheek.

            “Mmm, sure,” Leeteuk says. He sits down on the opposite side of the couch from where Sungmin is currently laying. “Shimkoong, stay.” The white ball of fluff whines pawing at Leeteuk’s leg. “Yes, I know you know he’s hurt but he needs to rest. Come, sit. Come on.” Shimkoong curls up in Leeteuk’s lap. Fifteen minutes later Sungmin starts to groan his body twitching.

            “Minnie?” Siwon asks. Sungmin’s eyes start to open as he looks around confused. “It’s alright, you’re okay.”

            “Where am I?” Sungmin asks. He gasps looking down noticing he is still naked. “Where are my clothes?”

            “Dr. Oh told us not to put them on you because it might hurt,” Donghae explains.

            “You are at our apartment complex, in Leeteuk’s apartment,” Eunhyuk says.

            “Should have known everything is white,” Sungmin says pulling the blanket up over him. Leeteuk smiles bringing over the seaweed soup Shindong just made. “They let me leave?”

            “Yeah. About that…you get to be free from the abuse and the company at least until Kyuhyun is back. They’ll probably keep an eye on you but we’ve come to the decision that you will be left alone.” Leeteuk says.

            “What are you talking about?” Sungmin asks. “Don’t tell me you guys volunteered to be abused again?”

            “We had no other choice. We couldn’t just see you being…used like that.”

            “Like a whore?” Sungmin says scoffing. “It’s okay; I’m used to it by now.”

            “Can you tell us what happened?” Yesung asks pushing the table closer to Sungmin so he can reach the soup without moving too much.

            “I was filming the Day Dream video and I knew I shouldn’t have drunk their water but mine was gone and I was really thirsty after I drank I felt funny. Like really drunk.” Sungmin says. “I passed out and when I woke up I was in the cabin.”

            “Must have drugged him with roofies,” Shindong says.

            “Those first two days were hell. Men in business suits taking turns raping me, a few got physical and violent, that’s where this came from.” Sungmin says pointing to his neck. “And then…that’s when they brought Siwon on the third day.”

 

_Siwon is blindfolded and pushed somewhere, his knees hit the ground and he can tell he’s in a house of some sort. The floor felt hard and slippery so it had to be a wood floor. He shifts uncomfortably the butt plug that Mr. Yang had put in was still inside him and he was told he couldn’t take it out until after whatever they were planning for him. He suddenly feels the blindfold come off; he squints trying to adjust to the light. He looks around, he was inside the safe house cabin he was sure of it. Siwon hears the door to the bedroom and control room open as at least a dozen or so the manager’s come out. He stiffens when Mr. Cho comes over to him gripping his chin._

_“How is our beautiful Siwon?” Mr. Cho asks._

_“Been better, would much rather be elsewhere instead of being stuck here with your ugly face,” Siwon says._

_“Naughty, naughty. Such a foul mouth.” Mr. Cho says slapping Siwon across the face. He doubles over in pain as he can feel the blood inside his mouth._

_“Leave him be.” Mr. Yim says. “Mr. Yang already punished him enough, told me he still has a little something inside him.”_

_“Is that right? He’s getting creative, I like that.”_

_“He got it from Woo.” Mr. Yim says. “You’ve obviously never seen his videos.”_

_“I’m not into sadism.” Mr. Cho says. “Well other person’s that is.” Siwon looks up to see another manager, carrying Sungmin into the room._

_“What…what is this?” Siwon asks looking at Mr. Cho then at Mr. Yim for answers._

_“A little taste of what your friend has been through and a very important part of the plan.” Mr. Cho answers. “Meet our Voyeur’s, they like to watch. They’ve been to every open session with Mr. Paek and his boys, Mr. Yim and his boys and a few others as well.”_

_“Great, another fucked up group, are you all that messed up in the head? Is that something that you have to have to be hired here? What do you put on the application, likes to watch men be abused and raped for pleasure?” Siwon blabs. Mr. Cho shakes his head punching Siwon in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Sungmin groans looking at Siwon._

_“Siwon?” Sungmin asks almost hoping it is another trick his mind was playing on him._

_“Minnie…” Siwon says looking at the man who is covered in bruises and marks. “What did they do to you?”_

_“You’ll see.” Mr. Cho says._

_“Please, please, not again.” Sungmin pleads._

_“Hush, now, baby boy.” Mr. Park says running his hand through Sungmin’s hair._

_“Let go of him, let…let me take his place,” Siwon says._

_“Not this time, pretty.” Mr. Cho says. “We need to use condoms this time, all of us.”_

_“Yeah, you got it.” Mr. Park says. “Make sure that one doesn’t move and he watches the whole thing.”_

_“What the hell is your problem?!” Siwon shrieks. He cries out in pain as one of the manager’s forces him to sit on his butt pushing the butt plug deeper inside of him. He is allowed to sit back on his knees after a few seconds but the pressure of the dry plug feeling the wetness leaking out. He wants to protect and rescue the man in front of him as he is a mess of whimpers, sobs, and groans. The man enters him, holding Sungmin’s wrists above his head with one hand the other on Sungmin’s hip. Siwon is forced to watch as four managers take turns assaulting him. They both are a mess of tears by the end of it._

_“Now, take him back to the studio. Siwon, we are giving you a choice, you sacrifice yourself and your band members to save Sungmin. Or you can be selfish and let us have him full time until Kyuhyun returns. You won’t be able to see him, he’ll be strictly ours and once Ryeowook returns he’ll be ours half of the time.” Mr. Cho says. Siwon is helped to his feet as he looks to them in horror. How could they ask him to choose?_

 

            “I’m going to make sure that they pay for what they have done to you.” Mr. Im says. “That is a fucking promise.”


	57. Support From Fan and Friends is What They Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when some of the idols discover that reaction channels have started making responses and videos on the sexual abuse scandal? How will they react? What will the YouTubers say?

Heechul is inside the dorm with BTS, GOT7 and EXO watching some new YouTube videos from K-Pop reactors talking about the recent abuse scandals and BTS being missing. They agreed on starting with JREKML given that he has never shied away from controversial topics.

            “I never thought I would have to make a video like this but here we are. I’m gonna be real with you all this shit is inexcusable. What they are doing is unacceptable and something needs to be done to stop it. I mean it’s not just one of the companies, it’s four! Four of the biggest companies in K-Pop are abusing their power and taking advantage of their idols in ways…man I can’t even imagine. If ya’ll didn’t know what is going on, in case you are living under a rock because every country is talking about it, there has been some major accusations made towards the big entertainment companies SM, JYP, YG and Stone Music. Past idols from the companies have been making statements to the media, it started with Tao from EXO-M, who of course people didn’t believe because why would they? Then it continued with Kris, both of whom have magically just dropped off the face of the earth, coincidence? I think not. Now I’ve been biding my time, waiting it out, but it has come to a point where I can’t stay silent anymore. You got former idols helping these bastards carry out their evil-doing and like I don’t know if I should feel sorry for them or what? I know they probably got fucked up in the head by just being surrounded by these crazy mother fuckers. We aren’t talking about beatings or violence, we are talking about sexual assault, rape, molestation, and some seriously messed up shit.

            “Need I remind you that half of the Super Junior members; half of the SHINee members were underage when they were signed. They have spent their entire adult lives as idols with these companies. Hearing Psy talking about what G-Dragon and Taeyang had to go through, man it hurts. I’m hoping that something happens, something to stop this shit and for it to never happen again.”

            “We should watch Jose or Cameron next,” Jimin says.

            “It doesn’t look like Cameron has a video up yet, but Jose does.” Heechul says. He looks at the BTS members wanting to know what they have gone through the past few days but unsure about asking. He wasn’t all that close with them; he had been kept away for most of their time there. Hoseok must have noticed that he was looking at him but before either of the two can speak Jinyoung plays the video.

            “Alright guys with what has been going on lately, the fact that our boys are missing and may have been kidnapped, I just feel like I need to speak out about it. Given what has transpired the past few weeks with the statements coming from past employees of these companies, it’s been hard. Hard to hear so many of the idols we all know and love have had to go through this. And now BTS potentially being subjected to that because of these monsters. And I know that we don’t know for sure, we don’t know if this is actually happening but given how large and how many people are coming out about this it seems like it is the truth. I just hope that our boys can stay safe and healthy through this hard time and that they aren’t or won’t be affected as much as others.

            “And to the others, you are not alone, things will get better. This is not your fault just know that and know that you are strong for going through this and getting through this. I cannot imagine just how hard it is for you. But I believe that you will be freed from this nightmare.” Jose says through his tears.

            “I have to see what they are saying about PDnim.” JB says.

            “Right, we’ll be upstairs, call us if you need us,” Heechul says nodding to BTS.

            “Sure.” Jinyoung says. Hoseok leads the rest of BTS upstairs where Shindong is waiting.

            “I made tea,” Shindong says.

            “Is…is everything okay?” Jimin asks worriedly.

            “Yeah, everything is fine. We just haven’t had the opportunity to really spend time with you and to know what you have gone through while you have been here.” Heechul says.

            “It’s mainly been, Manager Jang and Mr. Cho,” Hoseok says sitting down. “Manager Jang is the one that…kidnapped Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.”

            “And how do you know him?” Shindong asks gesturing for the others to sit as well.

            “He works for BigHit,” Yoongi says. Heechul can tell almost instantly the change in Shindong. From his clenched fists to his tense posture.

            “It’s not what you think,” Namjoon says. “He never…PDnim was vigilant and he saw right through him and took him away from us before he could do anything.”

            “But he wanted to?” Shindong asks pouring tea for them.

            “Yeah, he wanted to. He actually gave all of the companies’ access to our surveillance system.” Jin says. “They paid him to keep it up.”

            “So they’ve been watching you?” Heechul asks scoffing. “Those bastards.”

            “So if you don’t mind me asking what exactly happened with them? What have they done, who have they hurt?” Shindong asks.            

            “Jimin, Jin and Hoseok,” Jungkook says. “Yoongi and I had to watch, Hoseok was pulled away from us by Mr. Cho because he was acting out and trying to protect Jimin. We didn’t see him until after Manager Jang was done with the two of them.”

            “What did…?” Heechul sighs; he wasn’t good at this he wished Leeteuk was here instead of locked up in that penthouse. “What happened?”

            “Jimin…he forced himself on Jimin,” Yoongi says. “And then a bunch of other managers came in and…”

            “Made Jin strip and had him give one of them a blow job?” Heechul asks. Jin looks up nodding. “Yeah, that’s what they do to Siwon. Up until a few weeks ago, his abuse was strictly oral and toys.”

            “Like that makes any fucking difference!” Yoongi shouts leaning back onto the couch.

            “You are right, it doesn’t. Abuse is abuse.” Shindong says. Shindong looks up at Heechul who is cursing up a storm. “Heech?” Heechul picks up the TV remote his hands shaking as he watches the news report.

             “We do apologize for interrupting so many times but there are many new developments and we are trying our best to keep everyone up to date on things. It seems that there have been some questionable photos leaked onto the web. We can tell you that the pictures of Kim SeokJin seem to be recent so we can tell you he is somewhat safe and alive. The other photos are of EXO members Chen and Suho, Super Junior members Sungmin, Donghae, and Eunhyuk as well as Big Bang’s Taeyang, TOP and G-Dragon. We do not know who leaked these photos and why but there was a message on the post saying **_we will not sit back anymore, we will not stay silent, you will be outed to the world, and you will pay for what you have done._** Whoever it is that has leaked it seems they may be close to whoever took these photos or ordered the pictures to be taken. The Monsta X group has since been released from the hospital but the press conference did not give any details as to what and how serious their encounters were. It seems current idols haven’t been spotted in over a week and with how busy many idols are this is a cause for concern. We will keep you updated as soon as there is new information.”

            “Someone leaked our photos?!” Jin shrieks. “What…what photos were they?”

            “Don’t worry, Jin. You were forced to do those pictures, just like us.” Heechul says.

            “Yeah but my parents, my friends, my fans. I never wanted those pictures to be seen by them.” Jin says.

            “What I wouldn’t give to beat one of them again,” Shindong says. Yoongi nods in agreement.

            “I’m with you on that,” Yoongi says.

            “And what good would that do?” Namjoon asks. “It’ll just get you in trouble and get others hurt.”

            “This really sucks,” Taehyung says burying his face into Hoseok’s chest. “I don’t know how you guys do it. How you survive, how you’ve survived this long.”

            “There were hard times sure but there were good times too,” Heechul says. He chuckles thinking back on their trainee days. “I still remember meeting Hyukjae for the first time, he was so young. He was the youngest when he signed he was only 14 when the rest of us were 15 or older. He still had to go to school, so did Sungmin. I think they enjoyed school especially Sungmin since his abuse started right after he was signed. He never lets it get him down though. He is so strong.”

            “Leeteuk and Hyukjae were signed in 2000, which means they have been in the company for 18 years,” Jimin says.

            “Yeah, we don’t like to think about what it was like for them without us here. They were signed a year before Donghae, Yesung, and Sungmin. People honestly thought Donghae was 12 or under when he was actually 15.” Shindong says.

            “Yeah, he looks young still to this day,” Jin says grinning. He sighs hearing the announcement over the speakers.

            “Be safe, Tae,” Hoseok says kissing him softly on the mouth. Yoongi also gives him a soft peck.

            “Don’t worry about me, Minho is with me,” Taehyung says. “And Siwon. And the rest.” Taehyung says waving to them.

            “Such a social butterfly I swear he is so much like you, Heechul,” Yoongi says.

 

Taehyung arrives at the photo room waving at TOP who just smiles and waves back while getting his makeup and hair done. Minho rushes over and wraps Taehyung in a hug.

            “How are you?” Taehyung asks. “I heard about what happened earlier with Mr. Seoh.”

            “I’m okay. I can handle it.” Minho says smiling.

            “What’s the theme this time?” Kai asks.

            “Back to school!” Jaehyo shouts excitedly.

            “Good luck making TOP look like a kid.” Taehyung teases.

            “That’s why I’m the teacher.” TOP retorts back.

            “Then what is Siwon?” Minho asks.

            “I’m a helper.” Siwon answers. “A guest teacher kind of like you sees on Return of Superman where Taegyu went to Siha’s school to help out.”

            “And we are the students?” Minho asks.

            “Yes.” Mr. Yoon says coming in with a bunch of lower managers bringing in a large desk along with a few smaller desks. Siwon gulps looking at the smaller desks, they looked familiar. “I need you guys to get undressed so I can figure out what to do about costumes and props.” Mr. Yoon addresses the other five men. Siwon walks over to the desks helping the others place them. TOP joins him curious as to why these desks were getting the reaction they were getting from the older man. Siwon runs his hand over one of the desks tears glistens in his eyes.

            “You had classes too?” TOP asks. Siwon looks up at him. “YG wanted us to know Japanese so we had classes in the studio, it was before the abuse took place for us.”

            “When did the abuse start for you?” Siwon asks.

            “About 2008.” TOP says.

            “So when Haru Haru came out?” Siwon clarifies.

            “Yup started with me and G then he couldn’t…” TOP grips onto the desk for support. “I guess he couldn’t help himself and needed someone to…to fuck with even more and that was Young-Bae. Fuck, we tried so fucking hard to protect him. I guess I didn’t realize just how much I loved him until he was being hurt and threatened.”

            “For a lot of us, classes were an escape. The nonviolent managers always taught the classes and we were able to stay after class to avoid the abuse for just a little while longer.” Siwon says. Mr. Yoon looks up when there is a knock on the door. Hoon smiles leaning against the door frame.

            “Other managers have decided to give you a chance to have your pick of the front page of the calendar. Whoever you want.” Hoon says. Mr. Yoon nods thinking on it. “Two per each group is the max.”

            “Then I want Kibum, Hankyung, Tao, Yixing, Youngjae, BamBam, Seungri, Daesung, B-Bomb, U-Kwon, Yoongi, and Hoseok.”

            “No SHINee?” Hoon asks.

            “No, they are…they would just take away from the others.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Hey!” Minho shouts.

            “I can’t help it that you are all attractive.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “They’ll be brought over tonight,” Hoon says.

            “Thanks.” Mr. Yoon says. Hoon nods walking away off to who knows where? Mr. Yoon can’t help but stare at Kai’s shirtless body. “Jongin, you are going to be on top of one of the desks, you’ll be the troublemaker.”

            “Me?” Kai teases. He looks at the desks. “So these are the old desks you guys used to use? I guess they wanted to keep them for some reason.”

            “They didn’t erase our messages either,” Siwon says. Kai shivers wrapping his arms around his body. “What…what’s wrong, Jongin?”

            “I just got the chills all of a sudden. I think…I think my members are in trouble.” Kai says. “I get this feeling every time they are abused. Especially Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Jun-Myeon. I can’t do anything; I can’t do anything to keep them safe. I want to but Jun-Myeon is so stubborn and he’s the leader and older than me so I have to listen to him.”

            “Our Teukkie is the same way,” Siwon says. He puts a comforting hand on Kai’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

After the photo session, Kai is led to another building pushed inside a large room. Sehun, Baekhyun, and Xiumin greet him. Kai’s stomach is in knots as he stares at the sight in front of him. Suho and Chen are attached to the wall with handcuffs on each wrist the other side of the handcuffs attached to something used in a handicapped stall in a bathroom. Both are naked and covered with a blanket, Chen’s head is hanging while Suho had his head resting against the hard wall.

            “What is this?” Kai asks.

            “He…he hurt them really bad. He wanted to wait for you to…to hurt Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.” Xiumin says.

            “How bad is it?” Kai asks.

            “Bad, he…he marked them,” Sehun says.

            “What do you mean marked?” Kai asks.

            “He engraved something onto them, like a logo of some sort,” Baekhyun says. “He said he marked Donghae and Eunhyuk too but in a different way.”

            “He said that each person had to be different, unique but they had to be in pairs or else it wouldn’t work.”

            “Who the fuck did this to them?” Kai shrieks.

            “Dr. Lee from JYP.” Xiumin answers. Mark, Jackson, and BamBam slowly make their way into the room, EXO notices Jackson sniffling softly. They start making themselves busy while trying desperately to ignore the stares coming from the other group.

            “I got them, Gaga. Bam you wipe down Kyungsoo, Jackson wipes down Chanyeol.” Mark orders. “Hey guys, I’m really sorry about what’s happened.”

            “Are you…does he hurt you?” Baekhyun asks.

            “Yeah, he keeps us on a tightrope.” Jackson says running the water until it’s warm. “This is the first time he’s asked us to help.” Mark grimaces as Suho twists away from his touch.

            “Hey, it’s alright, it’s Mark. I just…I need to make sure the bleeding is under control and that you are clean so it won’t get infected.” Mark says in a reassuring voice. Suho just nods. “I might also put some ointment on your wrists.”

            “One of our friends got a text saying that Henry and Amber are in protective custody in the U.S,” Tao says speaking Chinese. Jackson and Mark look back at him. “They are like sponges, great listeners, but that puts them at risk and makes them a target.”

            “Well they are in the US so at least they are somewhat protected. Henry is in the US right? Not in Canada?” Mark asks.

            “He’s in the US right now.” Tao answers. Jackson slowly makes his way over to Chanyeol his hands shaking.

            “Jackson, don’t worry about it. You have to do what you have to do in order to stay safe.” Chanyeol says grabbing his hand. “You are nothing like them. You would not hurt another person…well unless they were hurting one of those two.” Chanyeol says gesturing to Bam and Mark. Jackson just chuckles.

            “Um…well I am going to have to touch you. He specifically said that we have to be the ones to prep you, not your lovers. I think it adds to the fun? I don’t know, I don’t try and understand him and his logic.” Jackson says out of breathe.

            “Gaga, breath,” Mark says to him. Jackson nods breathing in deeply.

            “I’m gonna start now.” Jackson says starting to wipe Chanyeol’s chest.

            “What is it like to speak so many languages?” Chanyeol asks Jackson trying to distract him from his thoughts and what he was being forced to do. Jackson laughs.

            “I mean you would know you can speak three, right?” Jackson asks. “Korean, Chinese and Japanese?”

            “My Japanese is okay. I had to be good at Chinese because I did a Chinese film.” Chanyeol says.

            “I married an anti-fan,” BamBam says giggling. Chanyeol looks at him. “Yeah, I know it.”

            “Missing 9 was better, lord I got so into it,” Jackson says.

            “Yeah, it’s scary how into dramas he gets,” Mark says.

            “I can’t imagine how you reacted to the fun dramas like EXO Next Door or Attack on the Pin-Up boys,” Chanyeol says laughing until his stomach hurts. Jackson stalks over to the sink running the water again getting the cloth wet. “Does he throw things at the TV like Jongdae does?”

            “Wha-CHANYEOL!” Chen squeaks.

            “Oh, yeah, he throws pillows, blankets, remote, and heck he even threw the popcorn bowl one time!” Mark says.

            “GUYS!” Jackson shrieks. He softly starts to wipe down Chanyeol’s lower region. “Some dramas are a bit better than others. I like action with some light romance. I really like when the two male leads are super close to one another and if you squint you can see a romance blossoming between them. Like, well, like Chief Kim.”

            “Or the one with Siwon,” BamBam says. Chanyeol grins sitting up on his elbows.

            “She was pretty! Yes!” Chanyeol says. “Do you get Second Lead Syndrome?”

            “All the time!” Jackson shouts.

            “I heard Heechul writes fanfictions sometimes,” Kyungsoo says giggling.

            “Wait, what?” Mark asks. “Seriously?”

            “He only published the two but I am almost certain he’s written more,” Kyungsoo says.

            “Have you guys ever read the ones where the reader is the main character and is put with a certain idol or where it’s this kind of imagine where they have a prompt and they write how each person in the group is different?” Jackson asks.

            “Yeah, those are a bit weird but at the same time kind of creative,” Chen says. “It’s good to see our fans be creative just…a little strange.” Jackson sighs pulling out his phone as it starts to ring.

            “He has Sorry Sorry Answer as his ringtone?” Suho asks.

            “Junho calm down, I can’t understand you,” Jackson says. “Stop panicking! You have to do what they tell you. Think about the consequences. I realize that but it’s better than being locked in a freaking room for a week or two like the last time. Junho here is better.” Jackson tells him. “Don’t give them any reason to touch you or punish you, do what they say. Just trust me on this you do not want to get punished once you are here you won’t do well with it.” Jackson hands the phone to Mark.

            “Junho is being brought here?” Xiumin asks.

            “Yeah, I thought it might be a possibility given that he’s the company’s overall favorite and they probably want him to be a part of the picture,” Jackson says. Jackson face flushes looking down. “Can you lift your bottom half, Chanyeol, please?” Chanyeol lifts his bottom half so that Jackson can wipe him down, it was better than having someone else do it.

            “He’ll be here either later tonight or tomorrow,” Mark says. He hands Jackson the phone back. “I thought they were done with him.”

            “Jay already said they can’t part ways with him. He’s not around because he’s filming and always with other people.” BamBam says.

            “He was always so nice to me,” Xiumin says. “Because he knew what it was like.”

            “Day6 isn’t coming though right?” Jackson asks.

            “No, Ben is with them,” Mark says. Jackson nods, makes sense that the undercover cop makes sure Day6 doesn’t fuck around with anyone else around. Especially given that Stray Kids were so new and so many of them were young. The men then turn their attention to the door which swings open. Dr. Lee makes his way into the room with his bag. Sehun instinctively grabs onto Xiumin and Baekhyun putting them behind him shielding them from potential harm. Dr. Lee touches Jackson on the shoulder causing him to jerk back in pain.

            “You alright?” Dr. Lee asks.

            “Still recovering from Mr. Woo,” Jackson says.

            “Let me see.” Dr. Lee orders. Jackson nods reaching to remove his shirt, the pain evident as he grimaces lifting his arms above his head. Dr. Lee gasps touching Jackson’s torso. It was covered in bruises and red marks possibly from a flogger. There were also bite marks visible. “I could kill him.” Dr. Lee says through his teeth. “Go see Dr. Oh. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Mark, Bam, go with him make sure he’s comfortable.”

            “Yes, sir,” Mark says bowing. He gives one last look to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo as to say stay strong and that they could survive this.


	58. A Decision and the Sad Reality Abuse Can Have on It's Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened to Leeteuk in the penthouse with Ken and Hoon, it has an effect on all his lovers as well as Leeteuk himself. Heechul makes a decision that he believes is right but Hankyung believes is foolish. Who is right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Happy Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas gift to all my amazing readers out there thank you all so much for making this story so successful. I hope you all had an amazing holiday and here's to 2019!

Mr. Yoon is at a loss on what to do. He didn’t know or hadn’t seen anybody so broken, so undeniably hurt before. Hankyung rushes into the room.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t know who else to call, his lovers are also like this and well Leeteuk is passed out with Dr. Oh.” Mr. Yoon says. “What exactly happened?”

            “I don’t know. They were up in the penthouse for over 6 hours. Heechul told me not to watch and I always listen to him especially when he’s like that.” Hankyung says. He kneels next to Kibum who is hugging a pillow curled up on himself. “He’s making himself small, the smallest he can, that’s something Leeteuk said he did when he was younger.”

            “He wasn’t hurt…he isn’t hurt, right?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “No, from what I heard it was just Leeteuk that was hurt by Ken,” Hankyung says.

            “Ken did this?” Mr. Yoon asks surprised. He had known the man for a while and he never thought he had a mean bone in his body.

            “Bummie?” Hankyung says softly. Kibum moves his head to look up at Hankyung, tears streaming down his face. “Hey, Bummie. Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?” Kibum shakes his head holding the pillow closer. “It’s okay now, Bummie. It’s okay.”

            “It’s not okay! It’s never going to be okay! Hyung was so strong, he didn’t break until the end and I still think it was just an act to get out of there. Mr. Paek told Ken to stop but he didn’t want to so he had to pull him off. He really hates him. Why would anyone hate our Jeong-su?” Kibum asks. “And now…he’s planning something with his favorites, Heechul is going to be hurt. Why is this happening, hyung? What have we done to deserve this?” Hankyung shakes his head pulling Kibum into his lap hugging him letting the younger man sob into his chest.

            “I don’t know, Kibummie. But I know that we didn’t do anything. Nobody deserves this. No matter what they think we did, no matter how hard they try and justify their actions we are not the ones at fault here.” Hankyung says. He looks up to see the rest of the men involved in this photoshoot.

            “Mr. Paek said that Tao will be a bit late, so just get started without him,” Yixing says. Hankyung had a feeling, a sickening feeling that this photo was a way to get Hankyung away from Heechul. So he would be vulnerable enough to make a stupid decision.

            “Heechul, was he there?” Hankyung asks.

            “All of Mr. Paek’s favorites are, except for WinWin,” Yixing says.

            “Is there video surveillance? Is there any way that I can talk to him?” Hankyung asks standing up.

            “Intercom is turned off but looks like Ken is there so he must have his walkie on him.” Mr. Yoon says. “Same with Mr. Im.”

            “I need a walkie, now!” Hankyung shouts.

            “What’s going on?” Kibum asks.

            “Nothing, Kibummie, everything is fine,” Hankyung says not wanting to worry the younger man. Hankyung starts to type something into the computer, the video of what was happening in the penthouse filling the screen.

 

Taemin, Tao, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are next to each other in a line, Heechul standing next to Mr. Im and Mr. Paek. Mr. Paek smiles softly at Heechul tucking his hair behind his ear.

            “My beautiful boys. I wish I could continue our fun together but it has come time for you to choose.” Mr. Paek says straightening his jacket fixing his tie.

            “Choose?” Taemin asks.

            “Yes, you see, I gave Ken here a choice, either continue being abused or offer up a replacement. He chose the latter, thus why Tao is here instead of him.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul looks up.

            “And if we do offer ourselves up, can we keep our lovers next to us?” Heechul asks.

            “Heechul, just ask what you want to know.” Mr. Paek says.

            “I can keep Kyung-Hoon and Hankyung with me? I don’t want them abused but I want to know that I can still have them and be with them.” Heechul says.

            “I would never think about taking them away from you, not after what I saw between the three of you.” Mr. Paek says. Mr. Im jumps in surprise as his talkie starts to produce feedback.

            “Heechul for fuck's sake think about this for a minute!” Hankyung says into the walkie.

            “I have,” Heechul says. “And really I have no choice.”

            “What do you mean you have no choice?! Of course, you have a choice!” Hankyung shouts. “This is a way out.”

            “There isn’t a way out,” Heechul says. “Not for me. But there is for them. Turn it off.”

            “Heechul…” Mr. Im starts.

            “Turn it off!” Heechul shouts.

            “KIM HEECHUL!” Hankyung shouts as Mr. Im turns off the talkie.

            “I give myself to you,” Heechul says. “Let them go.”

            “Heechul, no!” Taemin shrieks. “No! You can’t do this!”

            “I can and I have,” Heechul says. “Leave.”

            “You heard him, go on.” Mr. Paek says. He pulls Heechul into his arms running his hand through Heechul’s hair. “My beautiful Heenim, you are fully mine now. I am so sorry.”

            “Sorry?” Heechul asks confused.

            “I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry for letting all those others hurt you. I won’t hurt you unless you need punishing but that is only when you do something really bad like run away.” Mr. Paek says.

            “Do you promise not to…share me?” Heechul asks.

            “I will never ever do that to you again. I know how much that hurt you, how much it nearly broke you.” Mr. Paek says leading Heechul over to the bed. “You…you know how much I love you right?” Heechul nods looking over to the phone which is ringing on top of the bedside table. “What?” Mr. Paek asks annoyed. Heechul sits up Dr. Oh shouting into the phone.

            “This is an emergency! I need Heechul now, please, sir!” Dr. Oh shouts.

            “Alright, I’ll send him down, bring me up to speed.” Mr. Paek says gesturing for Heechul to go downstairs. “One of the lower managers will bring you to where you need to go.” Heechul nods climbing off the bed making his way towards the elevator. He makes it to the bottom floor exiting looking around for any lower managers. Heechul spots a manager that got moved up once Mr. Seoh left, he had the very unfortunate job of being Mr. Seoh’s assistant/play partner. Heechul bows to him.

            “If you could just follow me please,” Joon says. For some reason, he looked familiar to Heechul. He reminded him of someone but he can’t pinpoint who. Joon leads Heechul to a second building Dr. Oh standing in front of a room nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

            “Oh, finally, thank god.” Dr. Oh says.

            “What’s wrong?” Heechul asks hearing the desperation and fright in his voice.

            “He…he won’t speak.” Dr. Oh says. “No matter what I ask him, even if it isn’t about the abuse, he won’t speak.”

            “Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” Heechul says. Dr. Oh sighs letting Heechul into the room. “It might be best if you weren’t present,” Heechul says turning to Dr. Oh.

            “Okay, sure. I’ll just be right outside.” Dr. Oh says closing the door. Heechul smiles pulling up a chair to sit next to Leeteuk who is sitting on the doctors’ examination table. He has his hands on his lap, his legs crossed at the ankles.

            “Hey, there, Hyung. How are you doing?” Heechul asks.

            “I’m fine,” Leeteuk says looking down at his hands.

            “Why can’t you talk to the doctor?” Heechul asks grabbing Leeteuk’s hands scooting closer to him. Leeteuk looks around the room leaning in close to Heechul’s ear.

            “Because it’s not safe,” Leeteuk whispers.

            “Why isn’t it safe? Because of what happened?” Heechul asks. “Dr. Oh isn’t like them, he is here to help you and he can’t help you unless you tell him what’s wrong.”

            “How do you know?” Leeteuk says softly.

            “Because he’s a doctor and he’s never hurt any of us before,” Heechul says. Leeteuk frowns trying to pull his hands away. “Hyung, it’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me why you don’t trust him, maybe I can help.” Heechul sighs whatever happened up there in that penthouse messed him up bad, Heechul knew some of it but the stream was cut off at the 2-hour mark so he couldn’t watch after that. But he’s sure the full thing was recorded elsewhere. Heechul smiles softly squeezing Leeteuk’s hand. “I wouldn’t lie to you right?”

            “I guess not,” Leeteuk says shrugging.

            “Then tell me what’s wrong,” Heechul says.

            “He tried to take my…my pants off,” Leeteuk says. Heechul nods.

            “He didn’t explain did he?” Heechul asks.

            “Explain what? I just know he tried to take my pants off and that it isn’t safe to talk to them. It’s not safe.” Leeteuk says repeating that phrase over and over while rocking back and forth.

            “Okay, okay, it’s alright. Look at me, you are safe now. But you aren’t okay health wise; would it be better if I were here during the examination?” Heechul asks. Leeteuk just huffs nodding. Heechul just kisses the side of his head standing up going over to the door. “I’ll just be right back, okay, hyung?” Leeteuk just hums in response swinging his legs now sitting on his hands. Heechul steps into the hallway closing the door behind him. He pulls Dr. Oh away from the door. “You tried to take his pants off without explaining what the hell you were doing?” Heechul accused.

            “Yes, but I thought I didn’t need to explain.” Dr. Oh says.

            “Do you have any idea what he went through up there? This whole time here has been hell for him, absolute fucking hell.” Heechul states. “He has reverted back to things he did when…during his childhood. It is possible he won’t talk to any of the managers here. Even if the members are around, he thinks it is safer to stay quiet then to risk possible punishment. I’m going to stay with him but you need to explain everything, in as much detail as possible. He’s still in there he’s just a little rattled and probably in shock.”

            “I don’t…I didn’t know. They didn’t really say much to be honest. Ken was too aggressive and it was scaring Jeong-su so I had to throw him out before I could get an answer.” Dr. Oh says. Heechul blinks looking at the doctor, he did something he didn’t do often and he didn’t really understand why he was doing it but it was obvious that he was a real doctor and that his patients came first so he hugged the man. Just as Heechul is pulling away he sees Siwon standing at the end of the hallway. He’s holding his hand funny and his eyes seem to be swollen. Heechul gestures for him to come over.

            “Everything okay?” Heechul asks.

            “I…I injured my hand, well I didn’t…” Siwon says. “Hoon smashed it with the door. I was also told to come and put a cold compress on my eyes.”

            “It might be better if you were here too,” Heechul says. “Jeong-su isn’t talking to others except us.”

            “I’m not surprised,” Siwon says. He looked absolutely exhausted. “I can’t…I lost count as to how many times he was assaulted. And the last part, the minute Kangin and I knew what was going to happen we tried to stop it but Hoon smashed my hand in the door.”

            “What exactly happened?” Dr. Oh asks.

            “What happens to Jong-Woon. They fucked him at the same time.” Siwon says. “Double penetration. And this was after the other stuff.”

            “I need to quit this job soon.” Dr. Oh says under his breath. He opens the door walking into the room, Siwon, and Heechul following after him. Siwon has to fight the urge to run to their leader who is now curled up into a little ball on his side on the examination table. “Jeong-su I would like to apologize about before, I did not realize what had happened and that I needed to explain further. Do you think you can trust me enough to talk to me? I promise that I am only here to help you.”

            “I guess so,” Leeteuk says so quietly it is barely audible. Siwon comes and sits next to him. “Your hand.” Leeteuk points out.

            “I’m okay,” Siwon says. “The pain has gone away.”

            “Kangin?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yesungie and the others are with him,” Siwon says. “There’s no alcohol in the dorm and I told them to not let him out of their sight.” Heechul watches as Dr. Oh gets everything ready his eyes go wide when he sees the needle.

            “Just in case we need a sedative, might be better for all of us. I just have to access the damage first.” Dr. Oh says. “Jeong-su…”

            “Stop calling me that!” He shouts covering his ears with his hands. Dr. Oh grimaces grabbing the sedative.

            “Okay, Leeteuk, I’m going to give you something to relax that way this can go a lot smoother.” Dr. Oh says. Leeteuk whimpers curling up even more as Dr. Oh slowly lifts his t-shirt to inject the needle into. Leeteuk groans as he fights against the sedative until his body goes limp and into a deep sleep.

 

3 Hours later Heechul awakes by being violently shaken which causes him to go on the defense thinking an attack or punishment is imminent. He barely registers the person above him as he shoves him to the floor jumping to his feet.

            “ENOUGH!!” Siwon screams pushing Hankyung back his hand in a cast. “For goodness sake what the hell is wrong with you, Han Geng?!”

            “You don’t know?” Hankyung shouts. “Oh, great! You didn’t tell him!”

            “Didn’t tell us what?” Siwon asks.

            “He offered himself up!” Hankyung states. “Told Mr. Paek he’d be his one and only fucking favorite!”

            “And you think he wanted to do that?” Siwon asks. “That’s just ridiculous. You know how manipulative Mr. Paek is. You know how fucked up he has made him!” Hankyung sighs all of this too much for Heechul to handle and it must have been too much for Leeteuk as well. Hankyung surveys the damage he’s caused Leeteuk rocking back and forth, Heechul curled up in on himself on the chair. Siwon hears Leeteuk’s sobbing and runs over to him.

            “Heechul…Heech, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Hankyung says.

            “I did what I had to,” Heechul says. “I know Mr. Paek he would have never let me go.”

            “How?” Hankyung asks. “How do you know that Heechul? You could have been free.”

            “What and let someone else be abused, raped and emotionally manipulated?!” Heechul shrieks. “No, I wasn’t going to put someone else through that. Not when I have the four things that make me strong.”

            “Four?” Hankyung asks.

            “You, Kyung-Hoon, our members and the Knowing Bros cast.” Heechul answers. “I’m not broken. I’m just tired, but…having you back with me and with Kyung-Hoon it sparked something in me. To keep fighting. For you and for him.” Hankyung just sighs pulling Heechul into a kiss. Both of them turn towards the door when they hear Namjoon  

            “Stop him, before he gets punished,” Leeteuk whispers to Siwon. Siwon just nods pulling Heechul and Hankyung out the door.

            “NO! NO! I…can’t I go with him?” Namjoon asks.

            “Namjoon, I’m just going to take his picture that’s all. I’m not going to hurt him, I promise.” Mr. Yoon says. Namjoon is holding onto Jimin’s arm tightly.

            “I really hate doing this, I do but it can’t be helped.” Mr. Yoon says.

            “Namjoon, I know you’ve only had the one experience with Mr. Yoon but I can promise you that he is as trustworthy as can be. He makes the process smooth and easy.” Heechul says.

            “Yeah but…Jimin…” Namjoon says.

            “What if someone else was present?” Mr. Yoon asks.

            “Zico.” Namjoon answers.  

            “Okay, fair enough.” Mr. Yoon says. Namjoon lets Jimin follow after Mr. Yoon. Namjoon shakes his head speaking in English.

            “I can’t fucking wait for this to be over.” He says.

            “Me too,” Siwon answers back in English patting him on the shoulder. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is important to keep some of what happened until the sequel keeps you guessing and wanting to know so you'll hopefully read the sequel, but I will tell you that SM is by far the worst company and I'm an SM stan I pretty much stan every single boy group they have ever had and I still hate the company itself. I support the artists not the company as much as I can. Anyways you'll find out what Ken and Hoon put Leeteuk through in the sequel. SM sure know how to manipulate their managers and artists.


	59. Managers Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of gang rape and non-consensual touching. 

Sungmin knew there was no escaping this but at least he would have a few of his members beside him. When he arrives the rest of the men are seated against the wall. Sungmin noticed that all the managers from all of the companies were there.

            “On the backdrop princess.” Mr. Paek says leading Sungmin to the backdrop. There were so many people inside the conference room, Sungmin was sure that the lower managers were simply there to keep the other men to stop the group of managers who are looking hungrily and lustfully at Sungmin. Sungmin starts to back away from the men but they were surrounding him and he felt trapped. Mr. Cho is the one in front of him as he grabs at Sungmin’s shirt; Sungmin instinctively puts his hands on Mr. Cho’s chest trying desperately to push him away. He grunts as there are more hands on his shirt tugging it above his head off his body. Mr. Cho and the rest of the SM managers step back allowing the JYP managers to switch out.

            Sungmin shuts his eyes tightly feeling dizzy and nauseous as he sways, a hand on his lower back holding him steady. His head is pounding as panic overcomes him feeling hands on his pants waistline. He feels a tug at his pants are pushed down to his ankles, he allows the managers to lift his legs. His fight or flight response is kicking in when he knows he’ll soon be fully naked. He pushes a manager away his palms pushing him back hard as he tries to run.

            “Where are you going?” Mr. Khang asks.

            “I love it when they are scared like this.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “It is quite intoxicating, isn’t it?” Mr. Woo asks pulling Sungmin to him.

            “No! Get off!” Sungmin shrieks as hands are around his boxers.

            “Stop! Why are you doing this?! Leave him alone!” Ryeowook yells through his tears. Sungmin puts his hands on Mr. Woo’s shoulders trying to use enough force to push him away but can’t seem to muster up enough energy to do so. Now he was fully naked, he takes his hands off Mr. Woo’s shoulders to try and cover up. But there are hands all over his body, followed by more hands. Hands, hands, hands, rubbing, caressing, grabbing, assaulting.

            “Boys, boys, boys, come now. I got another pretty one right here you can share.” Mr. Jang says pushing Jimin towards the backdrop.

            “The little prince missed out on what we did to his lover when he returned, didn’t he? Why don’t we give him a taste, huh?” Mr. Cho asks chuckling.

            “NO! NO, don’t you dare! He’s had enough! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO HIM!” Heechul screams.

            “What are they talking about?” Ryeowook asks.

            “I don’t know…we do have a new subject don’t we?” Mr. Cho says.

            “We have a ton of new subjects. And I would rather not have that one abused again.” Mr. Paek says resting up against the wall holding Heechul in his arms. Heechul is stiff and reluctant to relax on high alert. “Hush now, Heechul. I promised nobody else would touch you, didn’t I? Nobody ever will.” Mr. Paek says cupping Heechul’s face in his hands kissing his forehead. “You are mine, fully mine. Well and your lovers.” Heechul nods relaxing in the embrace of Mr. Paek. “In fact, all of ours are out of the question.”

            “Makes sense.” Mr. Mun says. Mr. Ro pushes Sungmin and Jimin back over to the huddled group of men.

            “Do you have a top three?” Mr. Seoh asks. “Might be easier to choose.”

            “And maybe not all of you.” Mr. Mun says. “I’d say a maximum of five. Penetration wise, others can touch.”

            “Jinyoung, Zico and TOP.” Mr. Yang says. Jaebum holds onto Jinyoung’s arm as Kyung and Jaehyo are reluctant to let go of Zico’s. The fear in Zico’s eyes is evident but he knows that an abused undercover cop would be as good evidence as any. But still, it didn’t mean he wanted this to happen. But wasn’t it his job to protect others? Wasn’t that what he signed up for? He is roughly pulled out of the huddled idols some more vocal than others. He had to make a choice and soon or else he’d be out of luck if one of the other two were picked. But before he can he is thrust onto the backdrop sliding onto the floor with a thud.

            “What the hell is going on here?!” Mr. Yoon screams camera in his hand. “I can’t have him bloody and bruised for the picture!”

            “We’ll be gentle then. Shouldn’t be hard with two others holding him down.” Mr. Cho says. Zico tries desperately to remember his training, keep calm, don’t anger them and try to get out as fast as possible. There is no way he’s getting out of this there are too many of them. And he is pretty sure even with all the training in the world nothing could prepare him to be gang-raped by a bunch of middle-aged men.

            “Jesus, do they have to be here for this?!” Mr. Yoon shrieks pointing to the idols.

            “Yes, it is so much better when you have an audience.” Dr. Lee says holding onto Zico’s shoulder. Zico focuses on staying calm.

            “What are we going to do while the others have their fun?” Mr. Yim pouts.

            “Play with one of the others. Nothing physical maybe just touching.” Mr. Paek says. Mr. Yim perks up nodding grabbing onto Jinyoung’s arm. Mr. Yim looks over at Mr. Ro who hands him a camera.

            “Do me a favor and video it. I have someone I want to send it to.” Mr. Ro says.

            “You bastard!” Jaebum shouts. “Don’t touch him!”

            “Go, sit against the wall.” Mr. Paek orders his signees. Ryeowook leads Sungmin over to the wall sitting in his lap.

            “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Ryeowook says. “Not anymore, I’m here now and…and you can tell me what happened when you are ready.”

            “What happened is what’s happening to Zico, what happened is I was sold to over a dozen board members over a two day period. If it wasn’t for Sangmin I wouldn’t have survived.” Sungmin says resting his head against the wall his eyes closed tears streaming down his face. On the inside, he was beating himself up for crying. Baekhyun gasps, Chen looks at Sungmin confused.

            “What do you mean Sangmin helped you?” Chen asks.

            “He took me in. Let me live with him. Showed me how to move past it, how I’m not just a body, a possession, a whore that they can abuse.” Sungmin says.

            “Go sit with them this is not a discussion! I am not having you touched as long as you are with them you are safe.” Mr. Yoon shouts.

            “But Zico…” Jin says.

            “Jin, I do not want you hurt. I already failed you once; I’m not going to do it again. Go sit down.” Mr. Yoon orders. “I know what happened yesterday.”

            “Ho…how?” Jin asks.

            “How do you think?” Mr. Yoon asks. “They threatened me with it. They will hurt you again to prove their point to me. You are my weakness. I never should have agreed to have you taken but I did.” Mr. Yoon says. “Please, Jin, just please go sit with them.”

            “Fine. I…I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” Jin says.

            “Neither did I until after what happened to Mr. Park. He made Minseok’s life a living hell and seeing you hurt like that after we built a rapport that I couldn’t deny it.” Mr. Yoon says. “Here, take this.” Mr. Yoon says handing Jin a large box. Jin lets out a happy groan smelling the contents of the box.

            “Can I share?” Jin asks.

            “I don’t care. It’s yours.” Mr. Yoon says ruffling Jin’s hair.

            “Ya! Don’t mess up my hair!” Jin says ducking when Mr. Yoon goes to do it again.

            “Why? You are worldwide handsome even with the messiest hair.” Mr. Yoon compliments.

            “That’s so true,” Jin says. Jin skips over to the SM group sitting down against the wall next to Xiumin. “I have food!” Jin announces. He opens the box but sits down holding his stomach.

            “Just…just try and block it out. I know it’s hard.” Xiumin says. Jimin sniffles next to Heechul.

            “Do…do you have to watch often?” Jimin asks softly.

            “Not so much anymore,” Baekhyun says. “I think the worst was after Tao left. Of course, it was only a select few that were abused in front of us mainly Jun-myeon.”

            “We’ve all had to watch a session with Mr. Paek and Heechul.” Ryeowook chimes in. He blinks when Ken, Hoon, and Mr. Yoon come over with headphones.

            “Courtesy of the boss,” Ken says. Jimin rests a comforting hand on Heechul’s shoulder immediately noticing how tense he became when he saw Ken. Xiumin wastes no time putting the headphones on Jin’s ears also noticing how close to having a panic attack he was.

            “Play Namjoon, anything by Namjoon,” Xiumin tells Ryeowook who has his phone out. Ryeowook nods playing his cover of Fools with Jungkook. “Close your eyes and just listen, turn around.” Ryeowook starts to put a playlist together Jimin and Baekhyun taking a peek at his phone.

            “Soundcloud?” Jimin asks.

            “I don’t use Spotify. I don’t know I like this better. I like apple music though.” Ryeowook says.

            “Cool the headphones are Bluetooth so we can sync to whichever device we want,” Chen says. “Is three enough?”

            “Should be,” Sungmin says. Jimin puts his headphones on but can’t seem to block out the noise within the room from entering his mind. He didn’t know why but it seems that he could connect to people easily and oftentimes connect to their emotions at any given time. Usually, it was happy emotions especially with his members. Like when they win he could feel the happiness, the gratefulness they felt towards their fans and managers. So he wasn’t used to experiencing such negative emotions. He can’t ignore the cries JB is making seeing his lover being touched, or the begging Zico was doing, pleading for them to stop. But most of all he can’t ignore the satisfactory groans coming from the man currently assaulting him. Jimin knows he shouldn’t look but something compels him to.

            How was Zico supposed to stay calm? How was he supposed to not let the panic rise from his chest like it wants to? How is he supposed to survive this when the two people he loves most are watching? He tries, he tries so hard to tamper down the panic but once he feels his legs being spread it bursts out.

            “Stop! Fuck! Just stop! Get off of me you sick pervert!” Zico screams. He groans feeling spit on the outside of his hole a finger thrust in hard and rough.

            “For that, I’m going to give it to you rough.” Mr. Cho says. “You are really lucky we have to wear condoms.”

            “Fuck off!” Zico shouts.

            “Naughty, naughty boy.” Mr. Cho says. He unwraps the condom throwing the wrapper to the side. Zico growls staring at Mr. Cho.

            “You are going to pay for this. You are going to wish you never touched me.” Zico screams.

            “Why is that?” Mr. Cho asks. “You aren’t that special.”

            “You don’t think my family is just going to let this happen? They won’t let this go.” Zico says. Zico grunts as his face is pushed up against the backdrop.

            “Flip him.” Mr. Cho orders. Mr. Yang and Mr. Woo help flip Zico over as Mr. Cho strips himself of his shirt. Zico cries out when Mr. Cho enters him, he starts off slow then quickly changes his pace.

            “Stop. Just stop, please.” Zico begs resting his head against the backdrop. He groans as he feels Mr. Cho’s sweaty chest against his back his balls hitting the back of Zico’s ass. Zico chokes out a sob before letting his body go limp. He closes his eyes tightly blocking everything out as best he can. At least for a little while.

 

A few hours later in the city of Seoul inside the large police station, JYP rushes inside his hands shaking as he is holding his phone in his hand.

            “Sir, what are you doing here again? I told you to-” Detective Kang asks being interrupted by the panicked man.

            “I got a video…of…of one of my boys being touched by another person,” JYP says.

            “Come on, come this way. We are just getting ready to get everyone up to speed about the raid, we are going to be moving in tomorrow and we need to be prepared for anything to go wrong. After what transpired today and yesterday there is no way we can postpone this any longer.” Detective Kang says.

            “Why, what happened?” JYP asks.

            “Three members of BTS were attacked and assaulted yesterday and today one of our most crucial undercover agents was assaulted as well. I am telling you in confidence because I trust you will not tell anyone else.” Detective Kang says.

            “Of course I won’t! I want the idols out of there as soon as possible. I’m not going to screw this up for you or for them. They’ve been through enough.” JYP says.

            “Sit, I’ll have our technical analyst come and take a look at the video, okay?” Detective Kang asks. JYP just nods sitting down in the conference room. Tomorrow it would all be over or would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near can you feel it? Only a few more chapters until the end! It's been a wild ride! Hope you all are ready ;) Managers favorites are as follows: 
> 
> SM Company favorite: Sungmin
> 
> Mr. Paek: Heechul
> 
> Mr. Cho: Baekhyun
> 
> Mr. Yim: Ryeowook
> 
> Mr. Yoon: Jin
> 
> Mr. Yang: Jongdae
> 
> Ken: Xiumin
> 
> Hoon: Tao
> 
> JYP Company Favorite: Jun Ho
> 
> Mr. Mun: Jaebum
> 
> Mr. Ro: Jinyoung
> 
> Dr. Lee: Mark
> 
> YG company favorite: TOP
> 
> Mr. Woo: TOP
> 
> Stone Music favorite: Zico
> 
> Mr. Kim: Jaehyo
> 
> Mr. Seoh: Taeil
> 
> Mr. Khang: Kyung


	60. Calm Before the Storm

Detective Kang was getting tired of having to deal with all these foreign agents. All they seemed to care about was closing the case as soon as possible. He puts his hand on his head raising his hand.

            “HEY!” He screams grabbing the attention of everyone in the station. “I don’t really give a shit what your agencies need, I have one goal, one. And that is to get these men out of their situation. These young men need to be rescued, to get the hell out of that environment as soon as possible. The youngest of NCT is 16 that means he could possibly be untouched but the others, the older ones I can assure you that they have either witnessed or been the victim of the abuse. Now Stray Kids their youngest member is 17 but given the comments made by some of the JYP signees we know that they have been forced to watch abuse sessions. We have a duty, they need our help. We pick them up tomorrow in the morning.” Detective Kang says. “And if we can, we bring in as many witnesses as possible starting with Twice, Red Velvet, Girls Generation, and BlackPink. I believe the girls will be willing to help as there is no evidence of abuse towards them at least not yet.

              “We need to do this efficiently and effectively, we cannot let anyone slip through the cracks due to a misunderstanding between departments. We need to work together; we all want the same thing. Now, agents, I’ll be putting you into groups. We have enough agents for seven, three of the groups will raid the buildings in Seoul, two of the groups will investigate and search the safe houses and two will be going to where the idols are being kept now. Under no circumstances will you arrest any of the men there being held against their will including Kim Youngwoon.”

              “But sir he’s the one that helped kidnap his friends!” One of the detectives shouts.

              “Do you have any idea what he has been through? He was barely 17 years old when they signed him; they have been manipulating and screwing with his head from the very beginning. I am not and do not intend on pressing charges, do I make myself clear? As for Luhan well that’s different, if or when we find him we arrest him for assault and rape.” Detective Kang says. “Let’s take a break and continue in a half an hour.”

              “Sir, as requested some of the families are coming in. Mr. Choi is here along with every other super junior family member.” Lee Han says. “As is Mr. Kim, Jun-myeon’s father.”

              “How is the press treating them?” Detective Kang asks.

              “Relatively civil. Of course, there are a select few that believe hush money is involved especially with the ones who aren’t sons of rich CEOs and professors.” Lee Han says.

              “They just keep coming up with ways to slander Jeong-su and his family.” Detective Kang says. “It disgusts me.”

              “I understand completely, sir.” Lee Han says. “Ah, sir I’ve been in contact with some other hosts that have worked with Super Junior, it seems…well…it seems as if Shin Dong-Yup knew about the abuse and there have been rumors circulating that he may have actually paid SM to abuse some of the Super Junior members. One specific incident happened during Explorers of the Human body but we have no evidence as of yet. It does seem as if he got paid off by SM to either keep quiet about the abuse being done or stay silent about the abuse he had inflicted upon the men.”

              “That was in 2007 and 2008! Ryeowook…Kyuhyun…” Detective Kang says his voice full of anger. “I suppose we are going to have to do some digging, research the laws. Bastard could have stopped it and instead he kept quiet and let these men be broken and abused. And to think he may have also abused them himself but we can’t know for sure. Start digging, talking to the crew of the show, maybe have a talk with some of the other people he has worked with see if there were any warning signs. It really does make me sick. I can’t wait to see these monsters pay. Make sure that you contact Yifan’s family even though we don’t have his body yet; I want them here when we catch the people who murdered their son. And Tao’s family as well.”

              “Yes, sir.” Lee Han says. “Sir, I would like to request that I go to the safe houses. If Luhan is anywhere it would be there and I would like the one to take him into custody.”

              “For Hyungwon and Jooheon?” Detective Kang asks looking at the young man.

              “That’s correct.” Lee Han says. “I promised them I’d get him and I intend to keep that promise.”

              “Fair enough.” Detective Kang says. He opens the door to the interview room where Super Junior’s families, BTS’ families and a few other families of the idols currently missing are seated. “Hello, thank you for coming. We apologize for not keeping you up to date but-”

              “But their companies have too much power and know things,” Sora says. “Hyukjae warned us.”

              “We were pretty sure someone has been keeping an eye on all of us. Donghae is always on edge in the Café and seems to be checking everything out. I wouldn’t be surprised if SM used surveillance as a way to get my brother to cooperate.” Donghwa says.

              “My brother was supposed to be safe! Away from these people and now he’s back there.” Ahra, Kyuhyun's sister says sniffling.

              “So…so you knew?” Detective Kang asks sitting down.

              “We suspected. How can we not?” Heejin, Heechul’s sister says. She shakes her head. “He was always going on trips with just him and the CEO. At first, I thought it was just something to get Heechul to stay with the company but after a while, I saw how Mr. Paek treated him. He did not try and even cover it up; he was all over Heechul at the Halloween party. There were photos leaked online. Heechul was in a booth, the bastard was practically all over him.”

               “Are they safe?” Mr. Choi asks. “Siwon hasn’t been answering our calls.”

               “They are somewhat safe. This week has been rather chaotic. What they have been through…they are going to need as much support as they can. We are planning on moving in tomorrow afternoon.” Detective Kang says.

               “Detective, we’ve seen the photos that were leaked already but…are there more?” In Young, Leeteuk's sister asks.

               “They are and have been extremely foolish when it comes to documenting the abuse but I believe they were under the impression that this could continue and they would never be caught.” Detective Kang says. “Due to the scale of the operation and how many victims, there are, we could potentially bring you to the scene tomorrow to be with them. But I need to know that you all are not going to get in the middle of the investigation.”

               “Of course not!” Sora says. “I just want my brother out of there and the people who have hurt him arrested for what they’ve done.”

               “Our son, Youngwoon…” Kangin’s mother asks nearly in tears. “He…what will happen to him?”

               “I don’t plan on arresting him or charging him with a crime. Everyone above me seems to agree that the amount of damage he has suffered at the hands of the company is enough to exonerate him.” Detective Kang says.

               “How badly are they being hurt?” In Young asks. “I know you are aware or else you wouldn’t have said. We know what others are saying and if that’s true then…”

               “SM has been abusing their talent for years possibly since the beginning. As far as JYP is concerned it was done behind JYP’s back until Mr. Ro the current CEO kicked JYP out of his company. YG is a bit more complicated we aren’t sure when the abuse started or if YG himself was involved but he’s currently missing so we are leaning towards he is not involved and was either given a lot of money to live out his days or he’s being kept somewhere against his will.” Detective Kang says. “We know that Stone Music has a lot of power in the Korean media and that there abuse also started relatively early.”

              “Well, they have to be working together especially if they are housing all the idols in one place.” Mr. Choi says.

              “Yes, they have developed a sort of system where they share pictures and videos of the abuse they inflict. So to answer your question, yes they do have video and photo evidence. They started this in I would say the early 2000s, Mr. Ro was hesitant and secretive about it but he was involved back then as well.” Detective Kang explains.

              “What are the bastard’s names in SM?” Sora asks.

              “We…we believe that most of SM has been abused or witnessed abuse.” Detective Kang answers. “But the main ones are Mr. Cho, Mr. Yim, Mr. Yang, the CEO Mr. Paek, and Mr. Park who was recently fired. There is also Mr. Seoh who left SM to go to Stone Music.”

              “Jongwoon is terrified of Mr. Seoh.” Yesung’s mother says.

              “We should have done better by him. We should have never…we should have done something! You should have done something!” Sung-Jin, Sungmin's brother shouts. “Do you have any idea the damage Sungmin…what they’ve done to him?”

              “Who has talked to you?” Detective Kang asks.

              “The one on the computer…I…I wandered in.” Sung-Jin says. He quickly stands up as families start to pile into the room.

              “Let’s continue this upstairs.” Detective Kang says. “I’ll be upstairs in an hour to update you all.”

              “Thank you, Detective,” Sora says bowing to him.

 

By the time morning comes the other groups and witnesses arrive at the station. It seemed that at least one witness from the various groups was interested and extremely willing to cooperate with the police. Jeong-Yeon from TWICE, Sunny from Girls Generation and Jisoo from BlackPink all came forward with their experiences with hearing the abuse and sometimes even witnessing or being forced to partake in the abuse. As everyone is rushing to get everything ready nobody notices a female artist on the phone.

            “They are making their move; it’s going to start with the safe houses. Get him out of there.” The female says.

            “Alright, thanks for the heads-up. Be careful and let us know if anything else is happening.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Okay, I will. Bye.” The female says.


	61. Things Don't Go as Planned

For the life of him, Hoseok couldn’t sit still. Maybe it had something to do with the way the managers were looking at his Taehyung and Yoongi. Or the way Jin was forced to stay close to the photographer. He smiles softly at Jinyoung.

    “Balloons!” Taeil shouts in excitement.

    “Sorry, Bud you aren’t in this one. I already have enough poly couples and uh...I think it’s best if you stay out of the way.” Mr. Yoon says. “G-Dragon, Young-Bae, and TOP. I’m going to place you first.”

    “Where do you want us?” TOP asks.

    “On the steps. TOP you are in the middle of those two. Spread your legs so that they are in between Young-Bae’s and G’s. I want you to also put your arms around their waists.” Mr. Yoon says. “You’ll be in the left corner. Not the triangle up there but that one.” Mr. Yoon says pointing to the step closest to the wall. “Keep your clothes on for now, until I have placed everyone.”

    “You got it,” G-Dragon says.

    “Mark, Jackson, and BamBam, I need you on the left step with the couch on it. I wanted to try something though.” Mr. Yoon says. He directs them to sit down. “Do you think you can handle both of them on either of your knees, Jackson?” Mr. Yoon asks

    “Yeah, I should be okay too,” Jackson says.

   “Okay then put your arms around their neck resting your hands on their chest.” Mr. Yoon directs. Jackson does as he’s told. “Okay, rest your hand on the outside of Mark’s thigh.” Mr. Yoon redirects. “Yeah, that’s better.”

    “Can we rest?” Jackson asks.

    “Yeah, just remember your positions.” Mr. Yoon teases to which Jackson just rolls his eyes. “Other GOT7 boys on the big step!” Mr. Yoon claps. Yugyeom is the first to climb onto the step, helping Jinyoung onto it. Jaebum easily makes it up the step, it takes Youngjae a few times nearly tripping face first onto it. In which causes Yugyeom to let out a nervous worried squeak. “Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom line up in that order.”

    “Why are the others here when they aren’t being filmed?” Mr. Cho asks.

    “Because having them in one place is better. Do you want another lockdown incident?” Mr. Paek asks annoyed.

    “Well, no, not really.” Mr. Cho says. “It was an inconvenience.”

    “Then don’t complain.” Mr. Paek says.

    “Why the hell are you so grumpy?” Mr. Cho asks. “Ah, it’s because Heechul is a part of the picture isn’t it?”

   “Shut your mouth.” Mr. Paek says through his teeth. “Kyung-Hoon, come!” Kyung-Hoon gulps but does as he’s told.

    “Yes, sir?” Kyung-Hoon asks nervously.

    “Just wanted someone to keep me company.” Mr. Paek says smiling linking his arms with Kyung-Hoon.

    “I don’t think that Yoongi likes you,” Ken says watching Yoongi stare daggers towards Mr. Paek. He and his lovers were on the left step on what looks to be a bed. Taehyung is up against the headrest, Hoseok is on the edge of the bed resting on his elbow, Yoongi’s head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

    “And why should I care?” Mr. Paek asks.

    “Because he causes trouble,” Ken says.

    “You worry too much.” Mr. Paek says patting Ken on the shoulder.

    “I think not, it’s my job to protect you, sir,” Ken says.

    “Such a loyal man you are.” Mr. Paek says. “I’m lucky to have you.”

    “Does that mean I can get a raise?” Ken asks hopefully.

    “We’ll see.” Mr. Paek says chuckling. He turns his attention back to the action in front of him hearing the bickering coming from Kyuhyun and Mr. Yoon.

    “Well, I’m sorry that your boyfriends are tiny! I put them in the back and you won’t even be able to see them.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “Yeah but that doesn’t mean I want them front and center!” Kyuhyun shouts.

    “I understand that I do, but I can’t change it. You’ll just have to live with it.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “Fine,” Kyuhyun growls.

    “Siwon, Kibum, you are next.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “What? But I thought...what about Yesung?” Siwon asks.

    “He’s not going to be a part of the picture anymore. He’s...um...not able.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “Oh…” Kibum says shuffling awkwardly onto the backdrop.

    “Are you doing high angle shot again?” Jungkook asks.

    “Yeah, I have a camera hanging down but I’m also going to be on a ladder.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “How high? I imagine because of the size of the group and set you’ll be on the fourth or even fifth level?” Jungkook asks.

    “Yeah. That’s why I wanted some to be on the steps it should work out perfectly.” Mr. Yoon says. “I keep forgetting you are a filmmaker.”

    “Holy crap I didn’t know that!” Yesung says.

    “We all have our hobbies,” Jungkook says blushing brightly. Jin grins widely when Mr. Yoon gestures for him to come over.

    “Don’t complain, I have given you enough food. I think your partner deserves something.” Mr. Yoon says.

    “It seems you have gotten to know my Jin?” Namjoon asks.

    “Quite well.” Mr. Yoon says. “This is for you.” Mr. Yoon hands Namjoon a lollipop. “Don’t start eating it yet.”

    “You got it,” Namjoon says taking the sucker grabbing Jin’s hand to go to where they have been placed.

    “You are lucky I had breakfast this morning!” Jin says testing Mr. Yoon’s patience.

    “Ya! I told you not to complain!” Mr. Yoon retorts back while he is placing Key and Onew.

    “They look so cute!” Taemin says.

    “My only question is why can’t Key hold Onew?” Minho asks.

    “Because Key is my baby!” Onew shares.

    “Fair enough,” Minho concludes.

    “Look at them, it’s like even after all of these years they are still going strong. They met when they were what 15? They are seriously the golden couple here.” Sehun says.

    “I still am fighting for Kangteuk,” Kai says.

    “Does anyone see Chen and Xiumin?” Tao asks.

    “Hush!” Kai shouts.

    “Why can’t we all be up there then?!” Sehun cries out.

    “That would be kind of crazy, Sehunie,” Kyungsoo says. “We don’t want to make his job any harder.”

    “No, I guess not,” Sehun says.

    “Does anyone know why Leeteuk Hyung isn’t talking?” Kai asks. Kai looks at Tao who is staring daggers at Ken. “Am I missing something here?”

    “I haven’t had the chance to tell you but Ken is the reason why I was signed and why I became Mr. Paek’s favorite. He said he’d find him a replacement someone to replace him so that he could stop the abuse that was happening to him.” Tao says.

    “I’m sorry what?!” Zhoumi shouts.

    “He hurt Leeteuk Hyung really bad,” Tao says.

    “Okay yeah, maybe it’s a good thing you didn’t say this in front of hyung,” Sehun says “Jongin hyung?”

    “I’ll kill him.” Kai seethes his fist at his side.

    “Hey, calm down. Jongin, calm down! Please, we cannot afford a punishment right now!” Kyungsoo says.

    “He deserves to pay,” Kai says.

    “And he will,” Kyungsoo says.

    “I just keep…” Kai sighs holding his stomach. “I just keep thinking, picturing him touching...hurting Chanyeol and...and you.”

    “Oh, Jongin…” Kyungsoo sobs pulling Kai into an embrace. “Hey, I’m here, I may have...gone through things but I’m here. I’m here because of you. Because I remembered who needed me and who I needed.”

    “I love you, Kyungsoo,” Kai says. “I love you all.”

    “And here I was worried about you guys having trouble,” Zhoumi says.

    “Us? Never.” Sehun says. He looks up to see the couples are all placed. He’s whispering now. “Won’t be long now.”

**<https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/1755238/46ddac.jpg> (right click to open in new tab or window)**

Just as the shot is ending, Zico notices a few managers are missing but decides to give the signal while he can. He presses the camera three times. He nods to Kyung who immediately goes over to Jaehyo, B-Bomb, U-Kwon, and PO. Zico scrambles to get to Taeil who is near Mr. Seoh currently. The doors are kicked open and in storms at least two dozen officers. The room is in chaos idols trying to get to their lovers. Zico finally reaches Taeil only to be dragged by the collar. Time freezes for Zico when a shot rings out, he isn’t able to see where the shot came from. He grunts trying to fight back against Mr. Seoh but feels something hard against his back. He is suddenly thrust into a large room, Taeil thrown into his arms. Before Zico can jump into action the door is shut and the three managers start to barricade the door.

      “They shot him! They fucking shot him!” Taehyung shouts sobbing. Zico looks around Jinyoung, Taehyung, Jin, Kyungsoo, Onew, Tao, Youngjae, Taeil, G-Dragon, Kangin, and a very injured Kibum.

      “Lay him on the floor! Quickly! Do you know where he was shot?” Zico asks.

      “Stomach,” Tao says. Kangin sets Kibum down gently on the floor. His shirt and hands soaked with blood.

      “Kangin I’m going to need you to take his shirt off and apply as much pressure as you can,” Zico instructs.

      “What in the hell was that?!” Mr. Cho shrieks.

      “A raid obviously.” Mr. Seoh says.

      “We knew our days were numbered after all these stupid statements and the media.” Mr. Ro says. “Let’s look around, find something we can tie them up with.”

       “Why do we need to tie them up?” Mr. Seoh asks. “It isn’t like they are going anywhere.”

       “Fine but we still look around and we have it on standby just in case any of them try anything.” Mr. Cho says.

       “Give me your phones, now!” Mr. Ro shouts holding out a basket. The idols phones had started going crazy with texts and calls a few seconds earlier.

       “It would just be better if you gave yourselves up. Nobody needs to get hurt.” Zico says.

       “Shut up, Zico.” Mr. Seoh says.

       “You’ll get less time if you just go quietly. It’s over, there are hundreds of cop cars out there surrounding the building there is no way you are getting out of here.” Zico says.

       “What do you know?” Mr. Ro scoffs.

       “Unless...are you one of them?” Mr. Cho asks Zico.

       “It’s over. You are finished, why drag it out?” Zico continues. “You have an injured person here and an undercover officer, not to mention someone your boss kidnapped in order to abuse. Tell me how this is going to go?”

       “So you are one of them!” Mr. Cho shouts striking Zico in the face. G-Dragon steps in front of Zico.

       “It’s not him! He’s covering for me.” G-Dragon says. “He’s been a friend and I’ve told him how to handle these types of situations if he were in one himself. I care about him and he cares about me so he’s taking the fall.” Mr. Cho grunts in frustration turning to the back of the room pulling the other two with him.

       “What the hell are you doing?!” Zico whisper-shouts.

       “You are our best shot out of here, it’s better if they don’t suspect,” G-Dragon whispers back. “Let’s move him against the wall, you six go sit against the opposite wall. Jin, Taeil you are in charge, keep them calm, and just keep your composure.”

       “Okay, yeah,” Jin says holding onto Taehyung guiding him and Jinyoung, Youngjae, Tao, Kyungsoo and Taeil to the opposite wall. “It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry.”

       “Kibum has been shot. I don’t know how anything is going to be okay.” Tao says his voice quivering.

       “The police are outside, we’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo says holding onto Tao’s hand.

 

After the raid ended Detective Kang noticed that there were a dozen idols missing. He quickly manages to gather some of the officers.

        “We have a situation, we are missing twelve men. And three managers. Find them and see if you can make contact, when you do, come directly to me.” Detective Kang says. “Raid at the safe houses went well, Luhan has been arrested but we can’t seem to find Mr. Park or Mr. Yim.” Detective Kang says to the rest of the officers.

        “Where is Jinyoung? I can’t find him anywhere.” JYP asks approaching Detective Kang.

        “We don’t know yet, he could be hiding for all we know. We’ll find him.” Detective Kang promises.

        “Sir? What do we do about the doctor? Dr. Lee? He said he wants to help.” One of the officers asks.

       “No, absolutely not, he’s one of the main abusers in JYP, but the other doctor...Dr. Oh, he can help.” Detective Kang says.

       “Yes, sir.” The officer replies.

       “Sir! We found them...all of them together. The cameras in the room show that one of the men is injured, I think he’s been shot.” Ki-Hyun says.

       “Shit, it must have been when one of the new officers fired his gun.” Detective Kang says.

       “B is monitoring the cameras,” Ki-Hyun says. “Officer Zico is inside with them. It seems that the managers took their phones so we can’t contact them. But there is a radio inside and a walkie.” Ki-Hyun explains as he leads Detective Kang to the surveillance tent.

       “This is what we were trying to avoid. That damn gunshot took everyone off guard.” Detective Kang says. “It’s going to be a long night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe there are only 6 more chapters left until the end? But don't worry there will be a sequel so get ready for that! I should have a chapter up every week hopefully since I just got a new computer. As always a kudos is appreciated and comments are love! 


	62. The Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for depictions of violence, intense character peril and rape/noncon. 

Mr. Im didn’t understand why the men were still here on the grounds in the first place. The bastards had started making demands the minute they were in custody. Most of them were smart enough to lawyer up. Mr. Im sighs stepping away from the van approaching Detective Kang.

“Sir, Mr. Paek would like to speak to Heechul.” Mr. Im says.

“No, absolutely not.” Detective Kang says looking up from his paperwork.

“I want to,” Heechul says walking over to them. “I NEED to talk to him.”

“Fine, but you stay the whole time Minhyun, you do not leave under any circumstances.” Detective Kang orders Mr. Im.

“Of course not! I’m not stupid, I know what the bastard is capable of. I know him better than anybody.” Mr. Im says.

“Go.” Detective Kang says waving them off. Heechul has to jog to catch up to Mr. Im.

“Hey...you know that none of us...we’re grateful. It must have been hard to not blow your cover. To have to watch and do nothing in order to gather whatever evidence you could. I just want you to know that you aren’t like them. You never hurt anyone.” Heechul says.

“But I let people get hurt. I let Taemin be hurt when I said I’d protect him.” Mr. Im says.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Talk to him, tell him how you are feeling.” Heechul suggests placing a hand on Mr. Im’s shoulder.

“Here we are.” Mr. Im says smiling. “Thank you, Heechul. Are you...are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be,” Heechul states taking a deep breath.

“Remember you hold the power now, he can’t hurt you.” Mr. Im instructs. Heechul just nods, Mr. Im opening the door of the van.

“Heechul, baby, you're okay.” Mr. Paek says sighing in relief. “I’m sorry it turned out like this but I have you by my side, yes?” Mr. Paek asks trying to take Heechul’s hand. When Heechul pulls his hand away, Mr. Paek looks up at him in confusion. “Heechul, you know I love you. I love you so much.”

“I hate you. I hate you with all my heart and soul. You took away the one thing that made me happy. You made working, performing, you made my life a living hell. You could never, ever have my love. Not like the others out there. I’m glad you will never touch me again, that I’ll never have to touch you. But do you know what I hate the most? Is how you made me want it, how you manipulated me and made me actually think that I could never escape this. That I could never escape you.” Heechul says through his tears. Heechul turns to leave when Mr. Paek grabs his wrist gripping tightly onto it, Heechul looking back at him gulping seeing the look on Mr. Paek’s face. It was a mixture of fury with a slightly desperate cry.

“Never forget that you are mine. Forever, Heechul. I love you and only you. And even though you may not love me I still own a piece of your heart, a piece of your soul. Our time together has made that bond unbreakable.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul tugs his wrist away from Mr. Paek’s grip. Heechul jumps out of the van wiping the tears away. Just as Mr. Im steps out of the van Heechul starts to run.

“HEECHUL!” Mr. Im screams.

“His lovers will find him, go talk to BTS,” Nick says. Mr. Im just nods walking slowly over to where the group is currently sitting.

“You guys okay?” Mr. Im asks. Hoseok just scoffs pulling the blanket around his shoulders closer to his form.

“I wish people would just stop asking us that! Of course, we aren’t okay! My lover is being held hostage by the very man that assaulted me two days ago. Jin is in there with that psycho Mr. Cho.” Hoseok says. “So no, quite frankly I’m not okay!”

“We are doing everything we can. I know it’s hard to have faith in us after we waited so long but trust us.” Mr. Im says.

“They are with the worst of the worst in there! God knows what they have planned for them and they are armed.” Yoongi says pacing back and forth in the tent. “I should have never left Taehyung’s side. I just...I panicked and I reacted. I thought that Jin would keep Taehyung safe I never thought that Jin would be in danger.”

“It looked like Jin and Taehyung just sort of got swept up by Mr. Cho, he had a group of men huddled in the corner and he just pushed them towards the door,” Namjoon says. “Mr. Seoh and Mr. Ro seemed to have their sights set on two or three and that was it but Mr. Cho just took at least 7 or 8. Jin and Tae never stood a chance they were just caught in the middle of that group.”

“You saw this?” Mr. Im asks.

“I paid attention to where all my members were. Yoongi and Hoseok were next to the other undercover officers from the other companies. Jimin and Jungkook were next to Mr. Yoon, he was making sure nobody touched them or got near them. He was blocking him with his body. I tried to get over to Jin and Tae because I could see that they were scared and in a corner where nobody was going to be looking. But I got pushed back by Mr. Ko. That is when I saw Ken and Mr. Kim being arrested and I took my eyes off of Tae and Jin for a second and when I looked back they were being led into the room.” Namjoon says. “I couldn’t get anyone’s attention to tell them until it was too late.”

“Other than that are you guys doing okay?” Mr. Im asks.

“Physically or mentally?” Jimin asks.

“Both?” Mr. Im asks nervously.

“Still sore but emotionally and mentally just tired and disgusted,” Yoongi says. The group starts to look towards the van pulling in. One of the passengers gets out.

“I should go help them. You guys good?” Mr. Im asks.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Namjoon says. “What do you think they are doing here?”

“Well, both Heechul and Kyung-hoon are here. You know how close they all are.” Jungkook says. “And not to mention Sangmin sent messages to some of the others, remember?”

“Where’s Kyung-Hoon?” Jang-hoon asks.

“Is there any way I can go see EXO?” Sangmin asks.

“Sure, this way please.” Mr. Im says. Sangmin nods following after the man.

“How can you say everything is going to be okay?! How do you know that?! KRIS IS DEAD, KYUNGSOO AND TAO ARE INSIDE…” Sehun shouts sobbing into his hands.

“Kris is dead?” Sangmin asks. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Hello, hyung,” Suho says bowing to him.

“How are you all doing? We brought some clean clothes and some food.” Sangmin says.

“Thank you. We’re doing alright.” Kai says. “I mean...as much as we can be.”

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Sangmin asks looking around for the young man.

“Being interviewed by a police officer, they are taking us in pairs, Baekhyun is with him. They haven’t left each other's sides in a while.” Suho says.

“Do you need anything?” Sangmin asks.

“Maybe some cold compresses, Jongdae and MinSeok just got done interviewing and it’s obvious they had been crying a lot,” Kai asks politely.

“Sure thing,” Sangmin says. Sehun jumps up going to walk away, Suho grabs onto his arm.

“Sehun, what are you doing? Where are you going?” Suho asks.

“To go see what’s going on with Kyungsoo and Tao,” Sehun says.

“At least let me go with you,” Suho says.

“Alright fine,” Sehun says linking arms with Suho. As they start to walk towards the tent, Suho stops when he hears sobbing, uncontrollable sobbing. “Hyung?”

“It has to be Kris’ family,” Suho says. “They never knew how much he meant to me, now maybe they’ll never know.”

“Hyung, talk to them. You deserve to be there, just after a little while go and talk with them. But Hyung, you know that they do know, they have to. Kris couldn’t hide it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Suho says sniffling. Sehun slowly approaching the tent, Namjoon is sitting watching the screen intently. “Seems Namjoon had the same idea as us.”

“Looks like it,” Sehun says. “Can we sit?”

“Sure,” Namjoon says. “Just don’t ask how am I doing. I’ve been asked that too much.”

“You too huh?” Suho says sitting down.

“Yeah. But everyone means well.” Sehun says hopefully. Namjoon smiles softly at Sehun. Suho takes hold of Sehun’s shaking hand. “Hyung, they look so scared.”

“I know. Wait why the hell is Taeil lying with that monster?” Suho asks. Mr. Seoh and Taeil are sleeping in the furthest left corner.

“Because the guy brainwashed him into thinking he truly loved him,” Namjoon says. “He’s good at manipulating people, made me think it was my fault Yoongi was punished. He nearly broke Yoongi.”

“He had you and I bet Block B helped a lot too,” Suho says. “I know we tried to help Jin as much as we could.”

“Thanks for that,” Namjoon says. He turns his attention back to the monitors as the person monitoring is forced to increase the volume. “What’s going on?”

“Looks like Mr. Cho is going a little stir crazy,” B says.

“Okay, out. Out, you don’t need to see this.” Detective Kang orders pushing the three men away nodding to a couple officers who start to lead the three men away from the tent.

 

Inside the room, Mr. Ro is sitting behind the desk trying to gain access to the computer. Mr. Cho is pacing back and forth. He growls grabbing onto Jin’s arm forcing him in the middle of the room.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” G-Dragon shouts.

“Shut up! If anyone interferes I won’t hesitate to shoot them.” Mr. Cho says. Jin crawls backward trying to avoid yet another assault. He screeches when Mr. Cho jumps on top of him. Jin starts to thrash underneath Mr. Cho, Mr. Cho in order to subdue the man puts his forearm across Jin’s throat pressing down hard. Jin’s eyes go wide and he grips onto Mr. Cho’s arm, clawing.

“STOP! JUST PLEASE STOP! TAKE ME! I’ll...I’ll take his place just please stop hurting him!” Taehyung shouts. Mr. Cho looks down at Jin who is trying to recover from the lack of air. He climbs off of Jin pushing him roughly towards the desk. Taehyung takes a deep breath and slowly approaches the man.

“What are you doing, Tae?!” Jin shouts. “Stop, I can...I can handle it...you don’t have to do this. Please don’t do this.”

“I have to,” Taehyung says. “Hyung, I can’t watch you get hurt. Just rest, close your eyes and shut it out.”

“Do you have to do this?” Youngjae asks.

“Shut up, Youngjae, don’t interfere with him.” Mr. Ro says tossing Mr. Cho lube and a box of condoms. Jin pulls his knees in close trying his best to block out the cries and the scene in front of him. Taehyung struggling, Mr. Cho undressing him, admiring the way Taehyung looks. Jin covers his ears rocking back and forth sobbing as Taehyung continues to cry. This was supposed to be him, why couldn’t it be him? By the end of it, Jin was a complete mess of tears and snot. By then he didn’t even struggle against Mr. Cho who must have wanted more. Jin was too tired to fight, too emotionally and physically drained. When was this nightmare going to end? When was the fear of another assault, another attack going to end? With one final grunt, Mr. Cho ends his vicious assault against the two BTS members. Mr. Ro looks up when he hears the walkie start to chirp. Mr. Seoh is up on his feet before the other two can answer it.

“Who’s in charge? Answer me and this will all go a lot smoother for the both of us.” Detective Kang says.

“And what can I do for you, Detective?” Mr. Seoh asks.

“Since when is he the leader?” Mr. Ro asks scoffing.

“I’d rather him talk to the police then us.” Mr. Cho says.

“Let one of them go? And which one do you suggest we let go?” Mr. Seoh asks.

“The injured one.” Detective Kang says.

“We’ll discuss it.” Mr. Seoh says.

“What are your demands? What do you want?” Detective Kang asks.

“To make a clean getaway but I don’t see that happening. The public is upset and wants justice.” Mr. Seoh says. “Especially from me, I am one of the ones that were named in those statements. Isn’t that right?”

“You aren’t stupid. That’s good.” Detective Kang says.

“Good for you or good for me?” Mr. Seoh asks.

“For the both of us.” Detective Kang says. “But you are also a sadist which means you enjoy watching others suffer.”

“You’ve done your research.” Mr. Seoh says.

“I had to, I’ve been investigating these claims for over 5 years now. It’s my job to bring you to justice. I’ve heard what you’ve done to some of these men. And don’t even get me started on your special ones. Let me ask you, is Taeil a special one?” Detective Kang asks.

“Don’t you dare talk about him!” Mr. Seoh roars.

“I see I’ve found a touchy subject.” Detective Kang says. “What about Hyukjae? Sungmin? Jongwoon? What about them?”

“They...Hyukjae needed to be punished he was always doing something wrong or talking back. Jongwoon caused problems for others. They had to be punished. They were my regulars so I wanted to give them something we shared, something that would remind them of me. I don’t ever want them to forget what I did to them. It’s how I keep them in line.” Mr. Seoh says.

“And Sungmin?” Detective Kang asks. Mr. Seoh sighs looking back at the sleeping Taeil.

“Well, I suppose he was a substitute for Taeil. I tried so desperately to break him down, to make him see just how vulnerable he was. Everybody took advantage of him. He was so small, so feminine, and so youthful.” Mr. Seoh says. “He was always a good boy but something about him...we were all seduced by him.”

“I can’t wait until I can put you away.” Detective Kang says.

“Well be prepared for some more problems.” Mr. Seoh says. “Initiate phase five, it’s time.”

“What the hell is phase five?” Detective Kang asks.

“You’ll see.” Mr. Seoh says.

“No! No, no, no! SHIT!” B shouts as the computer screen goes dark. “Someone locked us out of their system! It has to be the two that are missing.”

“Can you fix it?” Detective Kang asks.

“I’m trying! I’m going to need some backup.” B says.

“I’ll call the rest of the IT team. You two, go and talk to one of the SM artists see if they know anything about phase five. You three go talk to the managers whoever you think will cooperate.”

“Right away, sir.” the various officers say.

“They took the one person who knows everything so that we can’t ask him.” Detective Kang says.

“Who?” B asks.

“Kyungsoo.” Detective Kang says.

 

Kyungsoo looks around the room, Taehyung and Jin sleeping near the door, Tao, Jinyoung and Youngjae talking softly. The other older men are on the opposite side of the room attending to Kibum. Nows his chance. He slowly starts to crawl towards the power outlet ever so slowly. The three managers huddled around the computer. When Kyungsoo finally reaches the power strip he sighs, there was more than one plugged in and he isn’t sure which one connects to the computer. He could turn the whole thing off but that would mean cutting off the electricity inside the room. Before he can make a decision Mr. Cho exclaims in excitement.

“DONE!” Mr. Cho screams in delight. Mr. Ro looks away from the computer.

“Where is the little one? The one from EXO?” Mr. Ro asks. Kyungsoo finally finds the cord that goes to the computer and pulls it out, kicking the back of the tower for good measure, the back panel crashing to the ground exposing the wires within the tower. He kicks it again as it falls over on top of Mr. Ro’s foot. Kyungsoo gasps as he feels someone pulling on his leg. It may have been too late but at least now they won’t be able to use it any longer. Or at least Kyungsoo hopes. Kyungsoo lets out a shriek as the butt of the gun comes down on his cheek forming a cut. He covers up lying on his side as punches and kicks come raining down on him until he feels someone on top of him shielding him. He looks up at Onew who is currently taking the beating.

“STOP! Stop, Jeong-hun, please!” Taeil pleads with the man. Mr. Seoh instantly stops looking back at Taeil who is nearly in tears. Mr. Seoh rushes over to him hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I had to.” Mr. Seoh says. “He broke the rules, he had to be punished.”

“You hurt him really bad. You could have just...hit him once.” Taeil says.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Mr. Seoh says.

“You won’t do it again?” Taeil asks gripping onto Mr. Seoh’s shirt.

“Not that bad, I promise.” Mr. Seoh says. Taeil just nods laying his head on Mr. Seoh’s shoulder. “Go sit with them for a bit. I need to see if I can fix the computer.”

“Okay,” Taeil says going over to Kyungsoo who is now up against the wall again getting checked over by Youngjae. “He’s sorry, he won’t do it again. It’s his job to put people in their place it’s all he’s ever known.”

“Go help with Taehyung and Jin see if they need help,” Jinyoung says smiling softly at Taeil.

“Okay, sure,” Taeil says making his way over to Taehyung and Jin.

“You don’t have to explain what’s happening, I know,” Kyungsoo says. “Mr. Seoh is good at manipulating people. Always has been.”

“When is it going to stop?” Tao asks.

“Soon, I’m sure of it.” Zico answers.


	63. News Reports, Reporters and the Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Major Character Death, sadism, betrayal, and emotional breakdown. 

JB, Jackson, Mark, and JYP are in front of the TV watching it closely. 

“This is a hot mess,” Jackson says looking down at the sleeping BamBam. “I mean these people are spreading lies! What just because he hasn’t been in the spotlight? And not to mention who they are accusing as well.” 

“It happens. False reports are more common then you think. Jackson, don’t worry about me, this isn’t my first controversy. Forget what they are saying, all I want to do is help you through this. I couldn’t protect you but I can help you recover.” JYP says. Mark stands up as two officers come over. 

“Mark, Jackson if you could come with us,” Ki-Hyun says. 

“What about Bam?” Jackson asks. 

“He can come with,” Ki-Hyun says. Mark just nods nudging the younger man. 

“Huh?! What?” BamBam sits up suddenly rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s our turn to be interviewed,” Mark says. As they walk to the building they pass Siwon and Leeteuk who start to make their way to the rest of their group. 

“Teukkie it’s okay to talk. Hyung, you know you can talk to me.” Siwon says. Leeteuk just nods but looks around at all the police. “The police are here to help.” 

“I’m not ready to talk about it. Not with them.” Leeteuk says quietly. 

“Okay, just talk when you are ready,” Siwon says. 

“I will. I promise.” Leeteuk says. 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Shindong asks. 

“I was the only one who talked. I don’t understand why they keep asking about Shindong Yup. They can’t believe the rumors right?” Siwon speculates. 

“It’s their job to investigate everything, rumors included,” Eunhyuk says. 

“Yeah, and it isn’t like he couldn’t have known something,” Yesung says.

“Yeah but to say that he was paid off? That doesn’t seem possible.” Shindong says.  

“Maybe you don’t know him well enough then,” Donghae says. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyuhyun asks. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Donghae mumbles. 

“Donghae…” Ryeowook starts to say. Donghae just scoffs walking away. 

“Give him some space,” Eunhyuk says. Donghae looks down at his feet kicking the pebbles on the ground when he sees Hoseok sitting on a grassy area. Donghae slowly approaches him. 

“Can I join you?” Donghae asks. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hoseok says smiling. 

“What are you looking at?” Donghae asks now noticing the phone. 

“News reports. I didn’t want to wake Yoongi he was finally able to fall asleep.” Hoseok says. “I had to turn off my notifications because I was getting so many tweets and messages.” 

“Is your company here?” Donghae asks sitting down. 

“Yeah, they said it was hell trying to get out of the office. Reporters and everything.” Hoseok says. “And now looking at this, they pretty much forced Jo Kwon to say something. Kept asking if BigHit knew what was going on in JYP if he told them.” 

“People should know it’s not that easy to talk about. Then you have to think about contracts. While Jo Kwon was technically a part of BigHit he was still signed to a contract with JYP. So even if he wanted to say something he couldn’t. It’s the same for us. While we have our own label we still have a contract under SM Entertainment so we are basically tied to them.” Donghae says. 

“I just think these people forget that we’re human,” Hoseok says. He looks up to see U-Kwon rushing over to him computer in his hand, coffee in the other. 

“I did it!” U-Kwon shouts. 

“Shut up! No way?!” Hoseok shrieks. “How?!” 

“I never reveal my secrets,” U-Kwon says. “I’m kidding, I stole one of their passwords...well I didn’t, Jaehyo did.” 

“Shouldn’t be surprised he’s a smooth talker,” Hoseok says. 

“What’s going on?” Donghae asks confused. 

“Hacked into the police station surveillance,” U-Kwon says. 

“Are you serious?” Donghae asks. “Isn’t that illegal?” 

“Only if you get caught,” Hoseok says. “Looks like someone is being interrogated. Wait...is that Taeyeon?” 

“What?!” Donghae shouts looking at the computer. “Why is Taeyeon being interrogated?” 

“I’m not sure,” U-Kwon says. “Let’s see if these cameras have sound. We’re in luck!” 

 

Taeyeon is sitting there arms folded avoiding eye contact with the officer in front of her. 

“The more you stall and avoid these questions the worse it will get for you,” Ye-Jun says. “Just answer my questions. We’ll go easy on you.” 

“Whatever,” Taeyeon says. 

“Why do you have a disposable cell phone?” Ye-Jun asks. 

“A girl can’t have a secret phone to do her business on?” Taeyeon scoffs. 

“Then why are the only numbers on here also disposable cell phones? Who do they belong to?” 

“Isn’t that your job? To figure it out?” Taeyeon asks. “Besides who knows it was me that used that phone?” 

“Because you weren’t seen or heard from for at least 30 minutes last night. Then turns out this morning during the raid two managers weren’t there.” Ye-Jun says. “Or is that just a coincidence?” 

“Must be,” Taeyeon says. 

“Do you not care that your ex-boyfriend was raped and assaulted?!” Ye-Jun asks standing up leaning over the table. 

“Where’s the proof?” Taeyeon asks. “SM has been good to me. Is it my problem that the only thing those guys care about is getting money from this?” 

“We have video evidence and plenty of it. Your friends were forced to keep quiet and help and watch the abuse! The ones you call your sisters had to clean up those people’s messes! You weren’t subjected to that because they needed a loyal subject just like Kangin, just like Luhan.” Ye-Jun says. Taeyeon looks up at him. He could see he was getting through to her. “They used you, just like they used those men. Who did you call?” 

“Manager Yim,” Taeyeon says. “He went to go pick up Mr. Park who was hiding out in one of the safe houses. I don’t know where they are now, they trashed the cell phones that morning.” 

“Come on,” Ye-Jun says picking up his papers grabbing onto Taeyeon’s arm. He makes it out of the bullpen. “Ji-hu! Come take her to the holding cells until...” 

“Sir, we won’t have enough room to hold her. We might have to move her across the street. Detective Kang wanted the managers held here so they can be questioned and watched at all times.” Ji-hu says. 

“And how exactly are we supposed to move her across the street without getting bombarded by the press?” Ye-Jun asks. “We don’t have any cars...I guess we have no choice.” 

“What’s going on? Why are you arresting Taeyeon?” Sunny asks. 

“Because she tipped one of the managers off prompting him to run,” Ye-Jun says. “Go now maybe we’ll get lucky it should be break time for them.” 

“Yes, sir,” Ji-hu says. Ji-hu gently takes Taeyeon’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Sunny! I’m so sorry.” Taeyeon says. “I didn’t know...I didn’t think...I’m sorry!” 

“What am I supposed to do? How do I help her?” Sunny asks. 

“Get her a good lawyer,” Ye-Jun says. 

 

Back at the complex Detective Kang had gotten word about Taeyeon’s arrest and apparently so had everyone else. He couldn’t say he was surprised given how the reporters have practically camped out at the precinct the past few days. 

“Sir, I talked to Hoon and apparently phase five is...they post all of the videos and photos they’ve taken online. On a deep web site. The calendar photos are included. We still haven’t been able to regain access to the network.” Ki-Hyun says. 

“Shit…” Detective Kang says. He looks down at the radio when it starts beeping. “Have you made a decision?” 

“I have and we aren’t letting him go.” Mr. Seoh says. 

“Seoh, come on! Do you really want to be charged with murder?!” Mr. Cho shouts. Mr. Seoh just shrugs like it wasn’t even phasing him. 

“So you are just going to watch him die?” Detective Kang asks. 

“I’ve never watched anyone die before.” Mr. Seoh says. “Thought it’d be fun.” 

“At least let his lovers talk to him one last time.” Detective Kang says. 

“I’m cold,” Kibum says his teeth chattering, his skin pale, sweat pouring off him. Kangin looks up at Mr. Seoh when he is handed the walkie. 

“Just press that button when you want to speak.” Mr. Seoh says walking over to Taeil who gets closer to Zico burying his face into his chest. 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Taeil screams. “How can you do this?! How can you just let him die?! You can do something!” 

“We can’t do anything, giving him up will just send them the message that we are complying with their demands.” Mr. Seoh says. The walkie chirps Kangin sniffles. 

“Hello?” Kangin asks. 

“Are you okay?” Siwon asks. 

“Kibum, Kibummie, talk to me.” Leeteuk says. 

“Teukkie,” Kibum says breathlessly. “Siwon, Yesungie, you have to promise me something.” 

“What? I’ll do anything.” Yesung says. 

“Take care of Kangin. Remind him that it isn’t his fault, don’t blame him. Promise me?” Kibum says coughing, a squirt of blood dribbling out of his mouth. 

“We promise. Kibum we love you, we love you so much.” Siwon says crying. Kibum grips onto Kangin’s left hand. 

“Kangin, you have to move on. Don’t be alone, go be with them, be happy, promise me? Please, I can’t have you alone.” Kibum says coughing as more blood squirts out of his mouth. 

“I promise. Please, Kibum, don’t leave me. Please! Do something!” Kangin sobs looking at the managers. Mr. Ro and Mr. Cho have turned their backs away from the scene. “Please, Kibum, please! Stay with me!” 

“I love you, I love all of you. Tell the rest won’t you?” Kibum whispers. “I’m so tired.” 

“Kibum, stay with me!” Kangin sobs hugging him tightly. Kibum’s body goes limp in Kangin’s arms. “NO! NO! KIBUM! KIBUM WAKE UP!” Kangin screams, his finger on the button the rest of Super Junior and the other groups hearing. Taeil stares at Mr. Seoh who had been enjoying the whole thing. G-Dragon stands up kicking Mr. Seoh between the legs punching him in the face repeatedly. Mr. Cho stops him after a few dozen punches. 

“You deserve that.” Mr. Cho says. “But we still need to work together to get out of this mess.” 

Outside the building, Detective Kang had had enough of sitting around. 

“Get the snipers in position you find a clear mark you take it.” Detective Kang says. 

“Understood,” Ki-Hyun says. Detective Kang turns around addressing the crowd of idols who have gathered. 

“We will get these bastards and we will save your lovers if it’s the last thing I do.” Detective Kang says. “I will get them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should say that I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Taeyeon but that doesn't mean she's evil but I needed someone to help one last time and she was my pick. 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed things a bit with Zico, you'll get to know how long this investigation has been going on in later chapters. Also these managers aren't based on any real people I didn't want to do that so I decided to make my own so if there just so happens to be a manager with the same name then it is simply coincidence. Hope you enjoy make sure to leave a kudos and a nice productive comments.


End file.
